


Free to be you and me

by morakitty



Series: Free to be you and me verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Artist Castiel, Bottom Dean, Domestic Bliss, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Master Castiel, Minor Character Death, Nerd Dean, Slave Dean, Slavery, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 94
Words: 199,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morakitty/pseuds/morakitty
Summary: Destiel AU. Angels and Demons are Masters to humans and slaves to the ways of their society. Love is the answer to break free from expectations and family commandments. 
Warnings: Slowly built, there’ll be sex (consensual and non-consensual), violence and some other mature content (I can be quite the sick puppy sometimes ;) but there's fluff too and lots of Destiel love, so read at your own discretion and if it bothers you please stop.
Disclaimer: It’s fanfiction so, if you recognize it then it’s not mine.





	1. Golden slumbers

If I could speak all the languages of earth and of angels but didn’t love others, I would only be a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal.

Corinthians 13:1

 

Dean was born in Master Robert’s household.

Robert and Karen were a happily married couple. And they were happy despite everyone else's desires and opinions. Robert's father died disgusted with his son’s choices in life, and his mother’s last words for him on her deathbed were filled with hatred and disappointment. His mother and father never understood why he had to go and marry the girl, they had no problem with him fucking her in the dark, just like any other respectable angel would...

But Robert, hurt as he was decided to pursue his happiness nonetheless, he loved her madly so he didn’t care to be ostracized from society just to be with the one he loved. You see, before Karen was his wife, before she was the reason his family turned their backs on him, before the scandal was sound and around, she was one of the many slaves working at his home.

There was nothing special about her, she wasn't particularly beautiful or bright, she just made the most delicious pies in the world and could read him like a book. She understood him like no one else could, and loved him like no one else did. So they were happy living in their home peacefully among their slaves.

Robert was a kind angel, and a very understanding one too. His marriage taught him respect for humans, he knew they were more than beasts to order around, so he tried to look out for the ones he owned. He treated them right and fair so they followed his orders without the need for him to be too strict, the punishments for misconduct were minimal in his house. That line of thought brought him many disdainful looks whenever he was in town and sometimes the cold shoulder from both the angel and demon community but he didn’t care.

He retired from his seat at the Council and dedicated full time to his true passion: research and translations as Head of the Linguistics Department, partly because he was tired of the negative attention his marriage attracted, and mostly because he got bored of people and that position allowed him to work from home. He didn’t like to interact with anybody except his wife and a handful of people, he thought of it as a bit tiresome and worthless, books were better company anyway and he really liked their quiet life, so for the majority of society he became a hermit by choice.

Mary was a house slave and John was Robert’s overseer, and over the years they had two sons, Dean and Sam. The boys were to be trained from a very young age to be house slaves as well, one of the very first lessons they needed to learn was to be seen but not heard, and only talk when addressed.

It was easy for her to teach them that, she wasn't very talkative. Mary was purchased in one of the many travels the Master made and she didn't speak their language till Robert taught her the basics so she could move around the house properly and communicate with the rest, but she was never too articulate.

Since before Dean was two years old he followed his mother in order to learn the light chores. She would explain them in English first but whenever she needed to correct him or was in a hurry, her Gaelic would come out. Naturally, Dean was quite fluent in both languages. 'Mo chridhe’ she called him and he reveled in the endearment, he was a small boy and she was his heart too.

By the age of three Dean was able to help in the kitchen while looking after his baby brother who was still too young to start his training. That didn’t stop him from teaching the baby all he knew about the people, fruits and vegetables they came across, and everything about his universe. He told him about their mom and dad, the house they lived in, the family they belonged to, how to stay away from their elusive Master and what was expected of him as a slave. The baby didn’t always understand what Dean was saying but he always looked at him with awe, his brother was his everything.

Robert took interest in the boys since they were very young. When Dean was four years old he was dusting while being followed by his little brother and as he believed their Master was out in town they wandered into the study even when he knew it was off limits for them. The angel was quietly working on his desk when the two boys entered the room, he could see them but they were not able to from where they were standing. Robert was about to call their mother to take them out, he didn’t like the prospect of being disturbed by babbling infants, but then he heard the older one talking, he was explaining to his baby brother the difference between numbers and letters. Robert thought it was funny, he was trying to explain something he knew nothing about because, how could he? so he kept listening till the boy tried to explain as well the difference between the letters in different languages.

The angel paid more attention then, he was very impressed. This boy was smart, if he could recognize different alphabets at his age he wondered what else was he capable of, so he cleared his throat to let them know they were not alone.

The expression on the older boy’s face went from soft and animated to a panicked concern. Robert came closer to the boys in a calm manner, trying his best to not scare them but it was obvious they knew they had to be in trouble. He noticed that while Sam was trembling with fear and teary eyes, Dean, who was also trembling with not very concealed fear, placed himself between him and his brother, holding his hand. The angel was awestruck by this little guy, this brave and intelligent boy that was risking himself to protect his brother from an unknown fate, the same brother he was moments ago teaching about the ways of the world.

“Come with me, boys” was all he said and walked to the parlor sure the kids were following him. When they arrived, Karen, who was embroidering, lifted her eyes from her needlework and was confused by the mismatched expressions in the lot before her. Her husband was pensive while the older boy was deadly serious and the younger one was shedding quiet tears. “Could you please fetch John and Mary, darling?” said Robert with a soft voice.

When the parents arrived, they stood still at the scene and lowered their gazes in a respectful manner. “The boys were in the study” Master Robert said, and related to his audience what happened. “And when I interrupted them he was showing a Greek grammar book to the toddler”. His voice was gruff and the boys flinched.

Karen was a bit worried, Mary was close to tears and John had a stern expression on his face.

They all knew Dean was curious and was trying to learn how to read on his own using old newspapers in the kitchens, and even though Karen had confronted Dean once about this she let it be, he was just a boy and there was no way he would get too far alone. They hoped to be right and that there will be no need to fully punish the boy for that.

But still, entering the study was bad behavior enough to be scolded, while touching and messing with the Master’s books was granted punishment. Karen loved her husband but she remembered just fine what it was to be a slave, and the wicked ways one of her old Masters reinforced conducts in his house. She knew Robert wasn’t like that but she shared the wary expression of the children’s parents.

“So, what do you have to say for yourself, boy?” Robert asked with a frown, he wasn’t truly angry at them but it was the way he always went about things. Sam whimpered and Dean squared his shoulders and faced his fate. “I’m sorry Master, it won’t happen again, I promise”.

Robert was marveled by this creature, this brave little soul. “What I’m sorry about is that you are confusing Epsilon and Sigma, and that can’t happen again, I will not tolerate being surrounded by illiterate boys. So, in addition to your chores, you will learn to read and write properly, starting tomorrow”. Even he didn’t know that was coming and the tension in the room was suddenly replaced by relief, joy, and bewilderment.

Dean took lessons, and when Sammy was old enough he did too, and by the time Dean was fourteen and Sam eleven, they were well versed in Latin, Greek, French, German, Sanskrit, and Enochian, and capable of reading and writing in several other dialects and languages, alive and dead ones. They even were translating, decoding and researching when Master Robert needed a hand with his work, which was on a daily basis. Dean was extremely intelligent and was Master Robert’s favorite. The boy was capable to learn a new language by comparing it to another one he already knew from the same family. He loved puzzles so he usually would solve spells quicker than Robert himself, and worked on translations on his own, checked before publication but still correct and accurate every time. This was highly irregular as it was illegal for a slave to read and write, so the boys were not allowed to show their skills outside the House, or in the presence of a visitor. Robert didn’t need more bad reputation and the punishment for the boys would have been more than brutal.

The boys didn’t mind, in fact, it was almost like a game to listen and understand the topics on the meetings held at Master Robert’s parlor while serving tea. Robert would question them later, and the more obscure the subject and used language, the better the prize they would earn. They were encouraged to learn and question everything they knew, as a good researcher would, so Master Robert always presented them new challenges they would willingly solve. Those were happy times.

Little bubbles tend to burst and one evening when Robert and Karen were returning home from the town they were followed by a hateful bunch that stated the wrongfulness of their marriage. Robert was an angel, but even his strength wasn’t enough to face a gang of young demons and angels alike. The last thing he saw before an angel blade pierced his chest was his home caught on fire and the lifeless corpse of his wife hanging on a tree.

The fire took them all by surprise, and many lives were lost. John, Mary, and two other house slaves perished before the fire extended from the house to the gardens and then to the adjacent fields, taking crops and cattle and everything it could reach. There was little to nothing to be saved, and as Robert had no family or heirs, everything was sold by the Council.

Sam and Dean were shocked when less than a week after the fire they were at the traders to be sold. They refused to let go of each other so they were chained separately. Sam was bought by a demon with yellow eyes and Dean was bought by a demon called Alistair. The last time they saw each other was in the back room after the auction. They were crying and screaming and Dean had to be knocked out in order to be taken away.

Master Robert had been an awful Master, he hadn’t prepared them for real life.

 


	2. The real world

Master Alistair was a demon.

Master Robert always said they couldn’t be trusted and tried to avoid them whenever he could. Actually, Dean had a sigil tattooed on his chest that protected him from demonic possession, it was customary for all human slaves at his (late) Master’s house.  

Dean was young and healthy and though he clearly only had housekeeping skills he was purchased as a field slave, so he tended the crops as he was told, a good slave never questioned the Master’s decisions.

Dean was forced to learn the ways of the land, and so his hands, soft and pristine except for the little callous on his thumb, index and middle finger, bled on the tools once his blisters burst. His skin got sunburnt first then tanned, and his freckles flourished everywhere. He had never faced exhaustion like that before so after a few months in his new life, he finally fainted on a lettuce patch. This was perceived as laziness so he was brought to his Master to be punished for his misconduct.

Alistair was delighted when it happened, the boy was a vision, perfect sun-kissed skin and delicate features, beautifully full and chapped lips and shiny green eyes that shimmered so prettily when he cried. The sigil on his chest added a cute edge to his new toy. Alistair took his time to teach him how to behave properly and carve him into a perfectly good slave.

In the year or so he was at Master Alistair’s service almost everything about him got marred. He learned to hide his mind, to behave almost like a beast of burden. Dean built a wall inside his mind to protect the memories of his previous life and loved ones, and he’ll go to that place whenever his body had to endure pain. During the beatings or lashing sessions he repeated the alphabets he knew forwards and backwards, and translated the lyrics of an old song his mother used to sing to every language he knew. He protected the memories of the ones he had loved, even when sometimes that chore was more painful than his physical torments.

Just before his humanity began to falter, just before he started to forget the faces he had loved so much, Dean fell severely ill from unattended wounds and Master Alistair grew tired of him, he was no fun if he wasn’t responsive enough, so he simply sold him.


	3. Back to life

Jo sighed in defeat. Her mom was burning with fever and even when she was doing her best, it was hard to stay positive.

The boy was getting better though. Well, better was a way to put it, he was skin and bones (Jo could count his ribs if she wanted to) and he had drifted in and out from consciousness since they were at the auction house. She'll be surprised if he even remembered getting to the new place, but, he was breathing better, and his wounds were healing so yes, he was getting better.

Jo was helping him even when she didn’t know his name, all she knew was that he sure missed ‘Sammy’, he kept repeating that name on his dreams and whenever his fever was higher. He was so alone and frail, just like they all were, their new mistress had bought them all in a lot for cheap (she even was offered some antibiotics with her purchase but she graciously declined, she didn’t care if they all live or die, she made a good deal for them all)

Jo was cleaning his face with a wet towel. She had cleaned herself and her mom with it but she sure needed a shower, her hair felt greasy and dull, and her clothes were sticking with sweat. Her mom always told her to be as clean as possible, that could be the difference between staying inside the house or being put somewhere else, but the prospect of leaving her alone, even for as little time as a shower could take... Nah, it would twist her guts every time she even considered. 

Jo was softly scrubbing some grime off the boy’s collarbone when he stirred and groaned. _Good, he’s waking up, maybe he’ll stay conscious this time._

She fetched a small chapped pot, filled it with fresh water and placed it next to the makeshift bed she had put together for him and her mom. When he finally opened his eyes he looked around him warily. He directed his hands to the ugly gashes he had surrounding his tattoo and was a bit surprised when his fingers came out clean, as if he was expecting to find blood on them. She couldn’t blame him, those wounds were still open two days ago. The boy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then he tried to sit down, obviously trying himself, assessing his situation.

“Hi, do you want some water?” Jo handed him the pot he eagerly took and gulped down in a second. He closed his eyes in delight and she was sure he was enjoying the cold water running down his throat, after all, since she was looking out for him she had managed to make him drink just a few sips. He opened his eyes again and looked at her, then at her mom lying next to him.

“Where are we?” his voice was rough from lack of use and she startled a little.

“We’re at Mistress Naomi. We were bought in a bunch, and you were injured so I tended you along with my mom. I’m Joanna Beth but you can call me Jo” She smiled at him but he just stared at her. Jo was about to speak again but then her mom whimpered a little, so her attention went to her completely. Her mom was still burning and all she could do was rinse the towel and place it on her forehead. 

Jo was exhausted, hungry and felt miserable but she needed a distraction, so she looked at him again but he just got on his feet and walked out of the small room they were in, not even sharing his name. Oh well, momma always told her to never expect anything from people, that way you don’t get disappointed…

Jo rinsed the rag again, she needed to change the water, maybe if it was cold and fresh enough her mom will heal faster. It was really hard to keep up with hope but she needed to believe her mom was going to make it. “Mom, please, open your eyes” she was whispering while running the back of her hand over her eyes, the tears were menacing their way out but she knew the moment she let them go it would be the moment she finally breaks, and his mom needed her whole.

“Eat” the harsh voice took her out of her trance. She gasped and turned to face the boy, he was back and was offering her a piece of bread and a cup of milk.

“Thank you” Jo took it and chewed the bread slowly, trying to make it last. The milk she shared it with her mom. “What is your name, I told you I’m Jo and she’s my mom, her name is Ellen” Jo was nervous and she was talking to calm herself down, she missed the company of her mom and the other slaves she had lived with before. 

The boy bit his lip and scratched absentmindedly the old scar he had under his heart. It was a thin white line that had been a dip cut once. ‘Dean’ he said, his voice was almost a grunt, maybe he hadn’t had a conversation in a while either.

“Thank you, Dean, I was really hungry but I didn’t want to leave my mom, or you, before” she said and smiled. The boy, Dean, hadn’t obviously shared words with another person in a while. He attempted a smile though it was more a twitch of the lower lip, and handed her a ripped banana he had on his hands. ‘You took care of me’ he explained. Jo thanked him and though she was really hungry she still offered half of it, she was skinny but he was worse.

The gesture improved their communication, he felt at ease with her and she needed that. She needed her mom, but she was taking whatever form of comfort she could get. Dean asked her about the new Mistress but she didn’t know much, on the few days they were at the house she had barely left the room, and when she did was to go to the kitchen, where she was given water and some oatmeal and fruits. 

They talked a lot. Dean was slowly using more and more words, making thinner the wall inside his mind, and allowing himself to feel like a person again.

She told him how her previous Master got carried away with punishing her and her mom, and when she didn’t heal he got tired of waiting and sold them both. He related to that as he was sold because of that same reason too. She was a house slave but her mom worked at their master’s brewery. Dean told her he was a house slave once too but then he had been raken to the fields for a year and a half, and that Master was the one that gave him all of his scars. Jo told him about her brother, who died in a fire set by some demons at the distillery he worked with her mom, and she also told him how she feared of dogs, as her Master used his hounds to discipline his slaves she couldn’t stand them. She showed him her scars on her arms and legs, they were sets of dots where the canine fangs had pierced her flesh.     

They grew closer, Dean helped Jo with her mom so she could rest, and took on the task of keeping them alive by bringing them food and water. They talked all the time so they learned everything about the other. Dean confided her of his reading and writing abilities, his nightmares featuring his old Master, and told her all about his brother, it was his way to keep him alive. The subject was always bittersweet and it made Dean feel uneasy every time. Jo wanted to comfort him and did the only thing that soothed her, she held his hand. Like Sammy did. Dean at first was lost, but it warmed his heart in a way nothing had for a long time.      

When they got healthy enough to work, Dean displayed his housekeeping skills so he won’t be separated from Jo. Ellen never quite healed but got better and showed him the same love she had for her daughter, which was exactly what Dean needed to regain part of who he was. His kind soul was beginning to heal as well as his body, and Jo was really happy she wasn’t alone anymore.

Mistress Naomi was an angel, and she was very strict about the handling of her house. She was also so very snob and loved to host tea parties and meals where she would surprise her guests with something new or original.

Dean resurfaced his baking knowledge and prepared his mother’s pie and pastry recipes, learned from Ellen how to make tea blends by adding different flavors and unusual ingredients, and how to match wines with food, but Jo was so much better at that. They became staples at their Mistress kitchen, always trying to please her in order to be held in high regards.

Mistress Naomi enjoyed being praised by her guests. And she didn’t like critiques, didn’t take them too well. There was this tea party where a lady retired early because _‘I’m vegan and besides tea, there’s simply nothing I would eat. Please, Naomi, come to my house sometime and we’ll chat and share a proper biscuit or two’_

Dean was deprived of food for a day and whipped 12 times with a wicker swagger stick, one for every unsuitable dish on that table. It was an effective teaching method. Dean and Jo learned about food allergies, proper serving etiquette, table settings for different occasions, color coordination and even the art of flower arranging. Dean also learnt that despite Mistress Naomi was an angel by no means meant that she would resemble Master Robert’s ways.  

Even when the swagger stick never broke their skins (Mistress Naomi hated to see blood) Ellen was weaker with every punishment, and it wasn’t effective on her since her inability to heal properly granted her another round of whipping when she couldn’t keep the pace. Her love for Jo kept her alive but it wasn’t enough, and one morning she didn’t wake up at all.

Jo was more than upset, she retreated within herself to cry her heart out till she had no more tears to shed. She wore a dead expression on her face and kept working and eating and breathing just because of Dean. He forced her to eat and kept her clean and presentable for the three weeks that took her to come back. She talked and joked and shared her mind with him, but the light in her eyes had dimmed. They grew very close, they only had each other, he saw her as a little sister and she loved him as a brother.

Two years passed and Mistress Naomi found a new cook, so she sold Dean, whose heart broke again when he had to let go of Jo.

Jo mourned a second time for a brother she won’t be seeing again.        


	4. Back to black, and white, and grey

Dean was cocky, brave, compassionate, selfless and fiercely protective.

Well, he had been. Once.

His time with Master Alistair had stripped him down of almost every trait of his self. His personality, what made him _him_ was left so deemed that it took time and all the love Jo could give him to rebuild him into something he could recognize as himself. 

At the auction house Dean was perfectly docile, head bowed, eyes on the floor. He was broken again. It didn’t matter where he’ll go, it wasn’t up to him. Nothing was up to him, never was.

Only two days after his arrival he was shown to an odd couple. “Are you Naomi’s cook?” He nodded without looking at her and endured being assessed by them before she told the trader she will take him. Dean followed mindlessly when they came to take him away sometime later.

“Clean up and get changed, the Mistress doesn’t like to wait for anybody” The butler, a scrawny man, said while handing him a uniform. 

When Dean was presented to her she was sitting in the parlor sipping her tea. ”Did you really mixed the tea blends at Naomi’s place?”

“Yes Mistress” Dean numbly noticed she had an accent that barely resembled his mother’s, but he wasn’t thinking about that.

“And the lavender scones, the poppy seed buns, the sugary rose petals and the rosemary peppermint chocolate muffins?”

“Yes Mistress” She certainly had a sweet tooth. Dean figured he’ll be her new cook.

“So you know how to properly handle plants and seeds, and take care of an herb garden?”

“Yes Mistress, everything was growth at Mistress Naomi’s garden, and I tended it” He was confused, maybe he’ll be the new gardener as well? 

“Good. Come with me boy” She led him to a conservatory that had every herb and aromatic he knew, and many he had never seen. When in front of a Violet, she handed him a small dish “Collect the flowers as if you’ll be sugaring them later”

Dean paid special attention to the task. It was a test and he needed to pass it. His calloused hands had been schooled to be tender and soft and he did an excellent job. She was pleased.

“You’ll be taking care of the plants in this room. If you are not sure about something, you’ll ask me how to do it. I work with these plants at my… laboratory, so I need them to be perfect all year round. Do not fail me”

She then kept walking with Dean behind her. They passed a pantry with drying herbs hanging from the roof on their way to the laboratory. It had armoires filled with labeled jars, a bookcase with ancient leather-bound books, and two tables with little dishes and a pestle and mortar on the corner. A fireplace had a boiling kettle set next to a cauldron. Besides of being a demon, his Mistress was a witch, definitely.   

Master Crowley was her son. His real name was Fergus but only his mother called him that. He was a regular at dinner and sometimes stayed the night. Dean tried his best to stay away from him, he always looked at him like if he was about to eat him. Most of the time there was a lady with him, Miss Abby; she also looked at him with a wicked expression, especially when they were drinking. They had people over all the time, poker games and heavy drinking filled those meetings. Dean was instructed to cook and set party food for them but he never served on those occasions, that task was done by two older women that worked there before him and some added staff only present during those parties.    

He tended the garden and prepared the plants to be used by his Mistress at any time. She had her books opened at the tables and he gazed them when he was sure nobody was around, it was dangerous to show he knew how to read. 

Once on a grimoire Dean saw a tracking spell and he wondered how hard it would be to find Sam. That night he went to the lab and carefully read the spell. The main ingredients where at his Mistress lab, but it was necessary too something that belonged to Sam for it to work, and he had nothing like that.

His little adventure showed him that even when failing was quite discouraging he should keep looking for the right spell, there had to be one. It also reminded him that a witch’s grimoire wasn’t just an object since it had cleared the page he was reading the moment he touched it, presenting it as if it had never had any scripture on it. Dean went back to his room and prayed his Mistress didn’t notice it. She didn't.   

Mistress Rowena had many clients’ requests that she fulfilled every day so, in addition to helping her, he run errands to and from the customer’s places. She worked for demons and angels alike, and other creatures he knew only by books. 

An evening found him going with Mistress Rowena to Mistress Naomi’s house to deliver a package. His Mistress was having tea with Mistress Naomi, and Jo was serving it. When they saw each other, their faces visibly enlightened. They tried to conceal their joy but it was noticed by Mistress Rowena.

“Are you a virgin Dean?” On their way back home Mistress Rowena asked him. It took him by surprise.

“Y-yes Mistress” he glued his eyes to the floor and kept on walking.

“Don’t lie to me boy, I saw your face when you met that girl, and she was also deeply into you. Are you a virgin Dean?” her voice grew stern, and quite frankly, a bit scary too.

“Yes Mistress, she’s Jo, we were brought to Mistress Naomi at the same time, and we cared for each other very much but we’ve never been together like that” His cheeks were blushing a little.

“Is she a virgin?” She asked with a pensive look on her face.

“I think so, she was when I left Mistress Naomi” His blush reddened and his eyes never left his hands.

“Good, Naomi’s selling so I’ll see if I can get her” Mistress Rowena entered the house, leaving an astonished Dean standing in the doorway. He must have misunderstood her. Yeah, surely that was it.

A week or so later Jo was bought by Mistress Rowena. When she arrived at the House Dean couldn’t help to shed some tears, they were happy beyond their minds, it was more than they could have ever asked for. Dean couldn’t believe the kindness of his Mistress, Master Robert portrayed witches as wicked, malicious creatures, but he surely had been wrong. Jo and Dean were smiling when she was presented to Mistress Rowena at her lab. Dean was sure about her gardening skills and flower keeping, so he knew she'll be fine.

“Are you a virgin, girl?” Mistress Rowena asked very seriously.

“Y- yes Mistress” Jo blushed. Dean was confused, what did it matter if they were virgins, he doubted the plants had any preference whatsoever.         

“Good. You’ll do fine then. You two shall stay virgins, I forbid for both of you to change that condition, do you understand?” Her voice was serious, her eyes piercing and it somehow made them shiver a little.

“Yes Mistress” they said courtly.

“Fine. You’ll work around the house and when you’re not needed there you’ll be helping Dean, he’ll explain the tasks. Leave now” her smile seemed genuine and they smiled back. “Thank you, Mistress” Their faces were glowing when they retired to their chores.

They slept together in the same room, worked together, ate together and ran errands together. That was their happiest time, Mistress Rowena gave clear orders they followed so there was no need for them to be disciplined, they were together so everything was fine. Jo pushed herself and Mistress Rowena loved the way she kept the parlor and the dining room. Her flower arrangements were celebrated by the people visiting the House. The table was always perfectly set. Everything was perfect.

On a late autumn evening Jo and Dean were chatting and collecting Lily of the valley’s petals on the conservatory, the night was chill and the stars were starting to be visible on the glass roof. Then their Mistress entered the room. “Good, you are both here. Come with me” Mistress Rowena took them to a small bedroom where she casually addressed them once she closed the door: “Are you still virgins?”

“Yes Mistress” 

They were used by now to that question, Mistress Rowena checked on them once a week. It was strange, but it was “normal” in her Household, Jo had to collect her period blood in a jar for her Mistress since she got there. This was their lives.

“Good. I’ll need a few things from both of you. Take off your shirt” Dean complied and his Mistress placed him on the bed. Jo followed suit. Mistress Rowena opened a wooden box that was on the side table and extracted a very ornate silver knife and a small jar. They paled with fear but stayed put, they knew better.

“I’ll take some of your blood, yours too Jo, give me your arm” Dean extended his arm, Jo held his hand and stretched her forearm for the witch too. They had wary expressions on their faces. She made a clean cut in both their skins, collected the red streams in two different bowls and filled little jars labeled “Blood of male virgin” and “Blood of female virgin” respectively. Dean saw the rest of the jars in the box:    

“Seed of a virgin male”

“Period blood of a virgin” this one was already filled.

“Blood of virginity loss”

“Seed of virginity loss”

Dean paled a little while hoping to be wrong. Mistress Rowena dressed both their wounds and nonchalantly told him to take off his pants, to touch himself and collect his seed in the labeled jar. 

They furiously blushed and lowered their gazes. Jo let go of his hand and looked away from him. Dean fidgeted for a moment before he lowered his pants and underwear and started to stroke his cock. His eyes were closed, he refused to look at either one of the women in that room. He felt vulnerable, completely exposed and ashamed to be doing this with Jo right next to him. It took him a while to release his cum, and when he did, he promptly filled the jar wiping it from his fist. He handed it to her and Mistress Rowena gave him an unimpressed look, as if it was perfectly normal to be doing this. Jo had her eyes shut and her face was tomato red. Her hands were intertwined on her lap. Dean was fighting tears.

“Good boy. Now I’ll give you a moment to regain your strength because I want you to fuck her so I can collect her blood and your seed” Mistress Rowena was calmly storing the filled jars into the box, then she placed the last two on the bedside table and handed him a condom.

“W-what?” Jo paled, her eyes getting impossibly wide.

Dean flinched and braced his bare chest “I-I c-cant… p-pleas-se M-mistress…”

“You can and you will. Now do it or I’ll ask Fergus to fuck you both and it won’t be pretty” Her voice was sharp, she was losing her patience and the thought of Master Crowley’s hand upon any of them was incentive enough for Dean. He looked at Jo silently asking her permission with his eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded, she didn’t favor Master Crowley either.

“Can we kiss, Mistress?” He timidly asked, none of them had even had their first kiss yet and they were about to have sex. It wasn’t right but it was all they had.

“I don’t care what you do as long as I get my blood and cum” Mistress Rowena sat on an armchair on the corner of the room and picked out a book to wait on them.

They held hands and lay on their sides, locked eyes with each other and tried to banish the world surrounding them. She cupped his jaw with a shaky hand and their lips briefly touched, the sweet brush led way to a tentative exploration of their mouths. They caressed, and kissed, and discovered each other bodies. It felt good, and strange. Their hands wandered freely and sometime later she felt his hardness against her thighs. He rolled to get on top of her and she spread her legs, licked his fingers and placed them on her entrance, inviting him to touch her. Dean had no idea of what to do next so Jo maneuvered his hand as if she was using her own.

He touched her button of soft pink skin, it was warm and moist, and she curved her back a little. He rubbed it, noticing the way her breathing raced, then he slowly pushed a finger inside her and she let go a sweet moan that encouraged him to keep on going. He moved it in and out, getting her wetter, her panting made his cock throb. Dean got on his knees, stroked his cock till it was hard enough and put on the condom.  She took his hand away from his dick and looked into his eyes. “Dean…” she whispered and he pressed his erection through her opening, as slowly as he could.

She cried when he entered her, feeling a sharp pain that signaled the loss of her virginity. It went away as Dean moved in and out a few times and soon her belly started to tighten and her body asked for more. 

“Faster” he heard her whisper and he complied, Jo felt so tight, and warm, and wet, and he wanted more too. It was never like that before, his hands had never felt so good when he touched himself. Dean hurried the pace and felt how his orgasm started to build up. “Are you close?” he asked her. 

“Y-yeah…” panting, her grip on his arms got tighter, her back arched and a soft whimper escaped her lips when she tensed for a moment to then relax in ecstasy. He could manage a few more thrusts before he was coming as well.

They were trying to catch their breaths when they heard their Mistress’s voice “Alright, let me get my seed and blood and you can go off to bed. Dean, give me the rubber, on your feet Jo, I need it to drain”

She got up and her Mistress placed the bowl between Jo’s legs and a few droplets found their way into it. “Good girl. Now go”

They put on their clothes and left. Once in their bedroom, they silently cleaned themselves and reached for their beds. Before turning out the light, she hesitated for a bit. 

“What is it?”

“I’m... I'm grateful it was you”     

“... me too”

“I don’t want to do this again Dean, you’re my brother”

“Come here” He was equally uncomfortable with their situation and when she got into his bed he hugged her tightly. “You’re my little sister Jo, I love you”

The light went off and they slept in each other’s arms. Tomorrow will be another day.

Mistress Rowena had a lot of work that spring. Dean and Jo were busy at the conservatory or coming and going to the apothecary. Dean was not stupid, he was sure the witch had used them to make love potions, and they were selling like hotcakes. He wondered if any of the blushing angels or smirking demons that paraded his Mistress’s parlor at tea time knew what was in those tiny pink bottles they so eagerly purchased.

Jo and Dean took on sleeping in the same bed whenever they could. They started to do this after Ellen had passed and they kept doing it after their forced night together. It was their favorite time of the day; they chatted till sleep took them and shared a peaceful dream cocooned on each other and away from the world. Dean told her about the love potions and they laughed, and she told him someday she’ll ask him to teach her how to read so she could pick on those things on her own too.

They were sleeping after a dinner party one night when their room's door slammed open startling them both.

“What’s this? Are you making babies?” Miss Abby pranced into their bedroom. Master Crowley was in the door frame, he had a wicked grin on his face and an almost empty bottle of Craig hanging off his hand.

“No Miss, we were just sleeping!” Jo nervously sat on the bed and joined Dean’s hand.

Master Crowley was looking at them with a raised brow “Why weren't you though? What is it boy, you don’t know how to?”

“Maybe we should teach them!” Miss Abby smiled wickedly and bent over their bed, pulling their blanket away.

“That sounds like fun, let’s get to it then!” Master Crowley left the room and Miss Abby followed him, dragging the slaves by their hair.

Once in their Master’s bedroom, Dean and Jo were left stripped bare next to the bed, they were both shaking with fear; it was nothing like last time.

Master Crowley patted Dean’s head. “I’ll show you how to do it, apparently you haven’t caught up yet” Then he grabbed Jo’s wrist and tossed her on the bed.

“You sit here, it’s a show and tell class!” Miss Abby yanked him to the floor, next to her armchair.

“This is a girl, she has many holes, you put your dick inside any one of them and wiggle it till you come” Master Crowley explained using his most condescending voice while he was on top of her, with his half hard cock on his hands. “Open up!” he slapped her face and Jo complied. He then fucked her mouth without much warning, making her cry silent tears through her shot eyes, that when she wasn’t gagging.

“Good, you got me nice and hard, now you’re gonna get your friend here just like this. Get in here, boy!” Dean got up and climbed to the bed, he had teary eyes as well. Master Crowley placed Jo between Dean’s legs, on her hands and knees. He forced her to stroke him till Dean’s dick was hard. Dean was caressing her cheeks, trying to sweep away her tears with his thumb as Master Crowley was fingering her. 

“See? This is how you fuck her pussy” the demon said and bluntly entered her. Jo screamed and let go of Dean’s cock, earning a slap on her ass. “I didn’t say you could stop!” 

She continued fisting him, crying in pain for the force he was using. Dean was shedding tears, he was receiving pleasure but it was from a distressed Jo, his body was fighting his heart and his cock softened even with Jo’s hands working him up. Master Crowley suddenly stopped and moved her aside. “Out girl, you can’t even make him hard, maybe he doesn’t like you, maybe he wants a man” and kneeling between Dean’s legs, he coated a finger with mint scented lubricant and without much ceremony pushed a finger inside him. Dean opened his eyes and cried with pain, fisting the sheets to get a hold of something.

“Hush hush boy, you’ll better relax your little virgin hole because I’m going in anyway” 

Their Master slid another finger, scissoring and stretching him roughly for a few moments before he lubed his dick and entered him in a hard push. Dean cried again in pain and Jo, who was by his side in the bed, cupped his face with her hand, locking eyes with him. They both shared broken expressions on their faces but it was somehow reassuring, they were going to get through that.

Miss Abby was touching herself and called for Jo to get on her knees. “Put that pretty mouth to good use”

Dean was breaking, Master Crowley’s pounding had somehow started to feel pleasurable. Even through the pain, he was hitting a spot inside of him that made his hands tangle in the sheets, his face and chest blooming in a deep pink flush, and his erection drip precum. “Ow, he’s blushing like a bride on her wedding night, the little slut! You love it inside you, don’t you?” His Master open handed smacked his face “Tell me you love it!”

“Y-Yes Master!” Dean screamed. Master Crowley gripped his dick firmly and stroked him hard. Dean’s back curved as he felt himself release.

“Joanna! Get in here, this bitch is loose and spent, I want your tight little hole now!” Jo flinched between Miss Abby’s legs, she got up and traded places with Dean. 

Miss Abby brushed her fingers over his lower belly collecting his cum to use it as a lubricant and fingered herself while Dean kept licking her. Dean tasted his own cum mixed with the minty scent and her own flavor, and that felt so much dirtier than anything he had ever done before.

Master Crowley was close, his cock was thick and Jo was not ready for him. “Mmm… you’re a good little noisy slut…” Jo was screaming so he covered her mouth with a kiss. She felt his heavy alcoholic breath all over her face and squirmed to get free, he pinned her wrists to the bed and thrust harder into her. It was painful but didn’t take long for her to feel his warm cum spilling inside of her. Their Master fell boneless on top of her and rolled to his side, breathing hard. On the background, Miss Abby was moaning and gasping, and a chocked cry signaled her climax.

A moment later when Dea and jo were dismissed they made a beeline for the showers. They hugged and cried under the hot water, Jo was dripping cum and blood and Dean felt overwhelmed with shame from the pleasure he felt when he was fucked into that sweet spot inside of him. They cleaned themselves, washing away the lingering smell of the Craig and the minty lubricant. It was very late at night when they went back to bed. They cuddled and sobbed into sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be different.

It wasn’t. That event signaled the beginning of their participation on the many soirees Master Crowley hosted whenever he was in town. Alcohol, poker and sex were provided in obscene quantities. No longer virgins, Jo and Dean joined the troupe of slaves whose bodies were to be enjoyed among their Master’s friends.  

At first, they suffered from shame and humiliation, they were put there naked on display to be taken for whoever wished to, nothing but a soulless sex toy. However, they had always known their bodies weren’t their own, they belonged to their Master to use as he pleased. The beatings and whippings, the kind of food they were given, the clothes or lack of, none of that had ever been their choice. Now they were children no more, had grown up and were expected to behave in the fashion their Master chooses. As Mistress Naomi had preferred quiet tea parties, Master Crowley had other likings, and it was their duty to compel. They learned how to give pleasure and the ways their bodies could be used to satisfy the needs of the flesh on these occasions in order to survive them. They were perfectly docile and permissive, not realizing that this conduct and new skills they acquired made them more appealing to their Master’s acquaintances, resulting in them spending more and more the night at the House. After a while, it annoyed Mistress Rowena, who didn’t like having people at her house at odd hours, so she told Fergus to go somewhere else to party. Jo and Dean were scared out of their minds for days when Master Crowley casually dropped one morning that maybe he’ll take them with him, but finally he decided against it. They pushed themselves in their gardening and lab duties; they had to prove they were more than holes to prod into.    

When spring started to show again, Mistress Rowena noticed her clients were seeking her love potions. She was in need for a new couple of virgin slaves so she bought some new kids. 

Jo and Dean were of no use to her anymore.


	5. Brother and sister

And so Jo and Dean found themselves again at the auction house waiting to be sold. 

In the lot there were a few sets of siblings, mostly children, and, as a consequence of a mistake made by the auctioneer’s secretary they were entered as siblings as well. They held hands the entire time, even when they went on stage. It turned out for the best since they looked really good together, their hair was almost the same shade, their bodies complemented well, her tiny, slender shape against his taller, bulkier frame made them very eye-catching.

“Lot 27 b. Male, 19 years old and female, 17 years old, brother and sister, special for breeding! Imagine the pretty babies these two will produce together or separated!” the trader announced. They pressed their bodies tighter in hope to reinforce the ‘couple vibe’ they were presenting.

It worked. Master Michael made the best offer and soon they were on their way to the manor as part of the dozen newly added slaves the angel had purchased. 

Their looks again proved to be a blessing, they were both sorted to be at the house as they were “such pretty things”. They were grateful to be with each other again even when they were prohibited from sleeping together, males and females were separated and all of them had an individual room.   

The Head Housekeeper was pleased with Dean; he was docile and had many skills. He was good at gardening and ground keeping, and he was also able to cook and bake, so he would be in the kitchens when there was a party or a family member requested any of his dishes. He was versed in proper table settings and etiquette so he would be sent to the dining room whenever there was an official meal served, or a business dinner. Dean was happy to be highly regarded because of his knowledge, it gave him some sort of pride.            

The manor was almost a palace, huge gardens surrounding a stately mansion placed just five miles out of town. There was always something to do for him and the many house slaves inhabiting it, so he managed to work for a few weeks before he even met another one of his many new Masters.   

Dean was presented with a thin white silk tunic and strappy flip flops by the Head Housekeeper on a late spring evening. Martha said Mistress Hester requested his presence in her bedroom after dinner later that evening, and he should clean and prepare himself, wear the garment and not keep her waiting.

Dean knew what she meant when she told him to be ‘prepared’, he had done it before every single one of Master Crowley’s parties. He showered and shaved, both his face and chest, and trimmed a little down below. He also paid attention to his nails, removing every speck of dirt they might have. Of course, his nails were always fine, both he and Jo knew that being clean and proper made them more valuable to the house. He used the lotion Martha gave him to smooth and soften his skin, it smelled quite nice, like green tea and tangerine or something. Dean also fingered himself for a bit to relax his muscles, just in case.  

The tunic was soft and sheer against the light and somehow made him feel more exposed while wearing it then whenever he was presented naked. When Dean knocked on her door, his Mistress unceremoniously shoved him into her room and towards her bed, and commanded him to lose the tunic. Dean peeled off the garment and stood still, his hands hanging at his sides, trying hard not to fist them as she stared at his naked body with a hungry smirk plastered on her face.

“I saw you tending the roses, bending all over the flowers, and found you quite delightful. Get hard and fuck me”

He felt intimidated by her bluntness and took him a moment to understand what to do. Dean was soft, so far he had no reason to be aroused by his Mistress, and the barked order did nothing for him. He touched himself, forcing a hard-on, then put a condom and climbed into the bed where she was waiting. Dean felt very insecure, like every time he was with a woman, or was expected to be the one doing the do. 

She smeared some mint scented lube on her fingers and touched herself while he was preparing so, even when he knew she was ready, he went gently at first, moving slowly, giving her time to accommodate him. Master Crowley’s parties were wild, he had got fucked a lot, but the few times Dean was the one doing it, it had been for an audience and his partner, male or female, was not always a willing participant, just like himself, so he was always careful and treated the other with respect.

Dean was slowly building a pace he thought she was enjoying till his Mistress forcefully pushed him off her, making him roll to his side. “What are you? A delicate sissy?”

He widened his eyes at the mock, unsure of where his mistake was, but when he tried to apologize she snapped at him and commanded him to be quiet. She went on top of him and rode him for a while, sharply fucking herself with his dick. “Give me your tongue!” was another barked order. 

Dean rose on his elbows to kiss her but she bent his neck and lowered his head so he could reach her nipples. He focused on licking and delicately biting the soft skin till it pebbled on his mouth. Dean got carried away, the pace was delicious and the pleasure of touching another body was something he missed badly, he started to groan a bit against her tits but suddenly she pulled him back and slapped his face. “I said be quiet! And get on your knees!” She rolled on her side, placing him between her legs. “You’re not enough. Fuck me as I touch myself” There was annoyance on her voice, something he needed to remedy, so he fucked her hard and fast, she had to come so he could get the hell away from that bedroom. 

She was panting now, all sweaty and flushed so he went and caressed her sides, her face, her lips, that while she massaged her clit. “Harder, faster” was heard in between raged breathing, she had glazed eyes and he pushed his pace, pounding strongly into her, she was moaning loudly and he could tell she was close, her fingernails were scratching his back, her heels were clutching his waist. “Inias!” She cried while he felt her release, gasping for air and relaxing into her pillows.

Dean was close too but was pushed away from her, so he wasn’t quite sure what she expected from him. That moment of hesitation was making him softer, so he forced himself to remain hard by slowly stroking his dick. She regained focus and looked at him. “Lose the rubber, I want to play” 

She had a dark smirk on her face while getting up the bed and going to her dresser. She opened the second drawer, extracted a dildo and went back to bed. She sat next to him, eyes glued to his hand working his cock. He took the condom away and kept touching himself while she swept the tip of his cock with her finger to collect the precum beading the slit only to smear it on his lips. Dean kept on going, everything was a mix between pleasure and humiliation but he was there just for her so he needed to keep on going, not think too much about it, just keep on moving.  

She coated the dildo with the lubricant and worked him open with it, caressing his rim and slowly pressing against it to coarse the puckered flesh to relax, and she succeeded as he luckily had prepared himself before. Dean was really trying to be silent but a moan escaped his lips when she was reaching deep inside him and her toy brushed his prostate. 

“Oh, you like that! I knew you were a little slut, soil yourself for me, you noisy bitch!” she said and hit that sweet spot a few more times till Dean spilled his load, smearing cum into his hand and belly. His release made his face and chest flush and she laughed at him. “Oh look at that blushing boy! Aren’t you a delicate flower, all sweet and pink!” Her mocking tone made his face grow redder. 

He was allowed a moment to collect himself before he had to leave, so the moment he could Dean put the tunic on again and left her room.

That whole experience had been confusing but not unexpected at all. On the laundry hamper by the shower’s door were a few other white tunics. Once in the shower he set his mind free. _‘fucking clothes, that’s new… well Dean, just keep getting out of sight and you’ll be fine’_ He had a few scars from Master Crowley’s friends to remind him that being perceived as a sex toy wasn’t in his best interest. Yeah, he should find a cookbook and learn a few new recipes so he will be needed in the kitchens and left out of sight.


	6. A new hope

Dean wanted to be left out of sight as much as he could, so he subtly started to ask for the chores that were perceived as ‘boring’, as those often involved dusting or cleaning rooms that were barely used by the Family at all.

He was sent to clean the ladies' drawing room on the third floor. Dean, succeeding his endeavour, opened the windows to let in the light on the forgotten room. The art collection perched on that room's walls was haunting. There were portraits of the Family members, present and past, some scenes with friends and pets, and a few about the public life of the Family as well. Some of those were very vivid watercolors signed by ‘Victoria’, and some others were signed by ‘Castiel’, though these were the fewer. 

As he was dusting he recognized a familiar face: ‘Rufus’, one of Master Robert’s closest friends, a nice old man who visited often and always had some new book to share. Dean and Sammy would read them and Master Robert would take a test afterward, the highest score would choose the flavor of the pie their mom baked… _‘No, don’t go there, too painful, you can't track him till you find a different spell and that’s very unlikely to happen anytime soon, and even if you do, there’s nothing you can do about it… keep working, just keep going…’_ and so he moved along. 

He dusted a medium-sized painting entitled ‘Novak’s Children’. He recognized a very young Master Zachariah, Mistress Hester was probably seven years old and she was holding the hand of a toddler. Dean thought of how different the siblings were, Zachariah had light brown hair while the girl had a very light shade, almost ashy blonde, while the little boy, on the other hand, had a mop of dark hair. 

Dean cleaned the armoires, the intricate carving of the wood panels had collected a fair amount of dust over time. Once he finished he got up and gave the room another look. From the opposite wall he was pierced by the striking beauty of a portrait of a mother and her son. He couldn’t help to get closer, the alluring aura was compelling. It was a woman and a boy both with dark hair and blue eyes, the eyes on the painting were vibrant and alive, and the soft expression on her face was calming, she looked peaceful while holding his hand. ‘Victoria and Castiel’ said the tag. There again Master Castiel, he hadn’t met him yet, and hopefully he won’t for a long time.

Besides from Master Michael’s study and the main library on the first floor, Dean was sent to clean another room filled with books that had been once the study of an old uncle called Metatron. The room was preserved but not used by any of his Masters. The books there were old and dusty but they felt like home, they were codes and grammar books written in different languages, tools used for investigation and translation purposes. It was like his old life was coming back to him in unwanted waves of melancholy and desire for new knowledge.

Jo saw as a highlight of her day whenever she was sent to help him with those chores, she didn’t know how to read but she enjoyed seeing him beam when clarifying a new concept or when he explained what it was that they were looking at.

Once or twice a week, at night, when he was sure nobody would see him, he’ll go to that room and read those books, wanting to preserve his practice. There were a few titles he already knew, and a few he remembered Master Robert ranting about how poorely were translated. The codes were his favorite subject, they were keys to other books, and if they were mismatched they’ll give an entirely different meaning to the texts. He was very well read on them and little by little he was putting together an old grimoire he found at the library. Maybe there he’ll find the spell…

It was a hard task because he couldn’t use paper to take notes on his progress, he had to rely on his memory alone, which added a challenge but it was something Dean enjoyed very much. It was like if Master Robert was keeping him company while he worked on his project.

He managed to go through it all without any luck but it made him feel more confident about himself. It had not been an easy task but once he was able to finish it Dean rested better at night, and the nightmares that haunted him got scarcer, they were still there, but they got lessened up under a thin halo of hope. 

 


	7. A bad omen

It was a midsummer night when Dean woke up bathed in cold sweat. He had dreamt of his time with Master Alistair so he touched his chest but there was just an old scar, there was no blood. He was safe. Well, safer. 

He looked at the little window above his bed. The night was retreating, and the dull grey light of the morning started to enter his room. He took fresh underwear and his uniform and went to the showers. It was too early so he was alone and felt grateful for that, it was always better to be alone if he couldn’t be with Jo. The water washed away most of the dread, and by the time he left the dressing room he was calmer. Dean went to the kitchens and started his chores, keeping himself busy in order to avoid another assault from his memories.  

Today Master Castiel was arriving and there were many things that needed to be done in order to welcome him properly. Dean had been at the manor for more than a year now but still he only knew him from the portrait at the Ladies Drawing room. 

Master Castiel was moving back and Dean was put in charge of the unpacking and setting of his bedroom. He was hanging clothes and the scent in them was mesmerizing, be it the soap or Master Castiel’s own musk, it was almost overwhelming. Cinnamon and white lily, and a bit of tangerine and something else he couldn't pinpoint. It was very different from Master Michael’s scotch and plum-like scent, or Master Zachariah’s leather and smoke. Or Mistress Hester’s lavender and mint… He hated that particular smell, it was like the smell of the parties at Master Crowley’s... 

Dean stopped for a moment and forced himself to think of something else, he busied with the shoes and left the closet to place fresh flowers on a side table and check the bed linens. Everything was perfect, he was satisfied when leaving the room, he didn’t know Master Castiel but he figured that moving back from his ex-boyfriend’s house was not something easy or pleasant so it was better if he just won't give him a reason to be angry at him if he was something like his brother or sister.

When Dean left the room he was careful to not make any noises, some of the Masters were still sleeping and he didn’t want any attention today. He hoped he could take tasks that would grant him the more solitude as possible.          

Dean dusted the Music room, cleaned the solarium floors and tended the herb garden by the kitchens. By supper time he heard that Master Castiel had arrived by noon and had stayed in his room most of the time, taking his meals there. Only Master Michael had gone to see him, which was only logical, he was his father.

“Master Michael requested you to be at Master Castiel’s room by nine o’clock to ‘keep him company’. Don’t be late” Martha, the Head Housekeeper, informed him before he could disappear again. Damn it.

When he was heading upstairs, Jo greeted him with a smile. She was also wearing the thin tunic. “I’m going to Master Castiel’s room, where are you headed?” she asked.

“I was summoned there too…“ Dean went serious and Jo became a bit nervous. They held hands to comfort each other while traversing the dimly lit corridor that led to the intended room. Both of them had been sent to their Masters' rooms a few times since they got to the Manor, they even entertained a few guests too, but the last time they had to go together to a room expecting sex was at Mistress Rowena’s. It was the second time those memories were unleashed today and that felt somehow like a really bad omen.    


	8. Reality checks

Castiel had a problem, the wheels on his head were spinning way too fast for him to follow his own line of thoughts.

Tom was an asshole, he was sure of that now. Doing what he did just a day before his birthday was a super asshole-y move, and Castiel sure was upset for how it all had ended. But, walking onto his boyfriend having sex with his secretary did not upset him as much as finding out how easily he could let go of his fiancée, how little effort signified for him to leave Tom.

“Oh, Cassie, don’t get like that, we’re a good match, please be civil about this, let’s talk for a bit” The calmness of Tom’s statement while putting on a robe to follow Cas out of their bedroom forced him up to see for himself how fake it all really was. There wasn’t love in his relationship, there were lust and neediness, but not love.  

Cas wanted, not, needed that imperiously, he craved badly to feel he was loved, so he fought his instinct to run to his uncle's arms like he always did when something like this happened, because it happened a lot, none of his previous relationships ended on a high note, he was a somewhat ‘douchebag magnet’... Anyway, Cas, instead of going where his heart suggested, he went to the logical place where he should go to feel loved, which was his home. Or the house where his family lived in.

Castiel was regretting his decision almost since he stepped foot on the manor. He knew his family wasn’t big on showing affection but talking with his father was an exhausting experience, Cas didn’t quite understand the disappointed look on his face when he told him about his break up, and the total disregard for his feelings when he left his room.

“So he was fooling around a bit, is it that bad? He’s the sole heir to his father’s company, and let’s face it, son, what’s better for you out there? You should relax and think this through, take a couple of days and then go to him. Sleep on it, maybe this doesn’t look so bad in the morning…”

Was he serious? Castiel wished to never see Tom again, it didn’t matter if he was the heir of a fortune or not, his heart was broken... or it should be. Either way, it wasn’t about money. 

Well, thinking about it, maybe it was, his father announced the company’s expansion just days after Castiel announced he was engaged… and if he squinted a bit, it looked like his dad was the one setting everything up from the beginning, he introduced them and watched over his shoulder to reinforce his infatuation. “You’re going to love him, he comes from the right kind of people you want to be with” His father’s words were the main reason he fell for Tom.

Nah… it couldn’t be, that seemed too cold, his father loved him, right? He had to. But, then again, he had paraded him in front of every suitable male or female prospect the minute Castiel was old enough to understand he didn’t care for sexual orientation. His father was the one encouraging him to attend every party and social gathering he ever assisted. Castiel didn’t think too much of it at the time but… was his father seeking his happiness or was he merely securing business deals offering the chance to fuck his son?

What was he for his father?

A knock on his door found him pacing the room, and when Cas opened it was surprised by the sight of a beautiful couple of slaves wearing next to nothing. It was at that very moment he had his answer:

_“A heartless, mindless, worthless piece of meat”_

The words slipped his mouth into a whispered Enochian, his preferred language when engaged in deep thoughts, or rants.

“Who sent you?” he couldn’t help the hardness in his voice, he knew the answer to that too.

“M- Master Michael thought you could use the company?” said a visibly nervous girl. The boy had his head down and was pressed to her side, holding her hand. Cas was disgusted, his own father was not better than Tom, and Castiel was just that for them both, a piece of meat.

“Leave, now!” he almost screamed and closed the door loudly on their faces. His father didn’t love him, didn’t know him, didn’t care for him and perhaps, sadly, he will never do. He felt sick, he had lost not just a romantic partner, but in his mind, that evening he might as well have lost his father too. Cas took a shower, trying desperately to wash away his sorrow but it didn’t help and when alone on his bed, he cried to sleep.

...   ...   ...   

The loud thump startled them. Jo was confused and Dean had a deadpan expression on his face. The third door on the right opened as they were walking by it and Master Zachariah was shouting “I’m trying to sleep here!” They stopped and lowering their gazes said at once “Sorry Master” 

Their Master's face went from mildly annoyed to lecherous in two seconds flat. “Well, it’s not like I’m sleeping now…” and grabbed Jo’s wrist to pull her into his room, shouting the door after her.

Dean was left alone in the corridor and he hurried to his room. 

He was nothing. _‘A heartless, mindless, worthless piece of meat’_

The words resonated in his mind, the sick expression on Master Castiel’s face had broken him in a way that Master Alistair and Master Crowley’s ministrations couldn’t, making him feel just that, a big Nothing. 

Well, if Master Castiel thought that little of them it’ll be better to stay out of his sight.  


	9. A second first impression

Master Zachariah had a kink for long hair. He had pulled Jo’s harder than she expected and when she screamed in pain he had silenced her with a blow on her face.

That would happen almost every time she was sent to him. She tried to cut her hair short but the Head Housekeeper wouldn’t allow it. There were two other girls and a man with long hair that shared the same fate as Jo, but she was the youngest one, the ‘newer toy’ as put by Master Zachariah.  

That morning Jo was told to stay away from the Family till her face was suitable again. Jo had a split lip and a bruise on her cheek. Dean hated to see her like that.

They were on their way to clean the library, and having to carry the cleaning supplies didn’t stop them from holding hands. “Well, you know how it is with Master Zachariah, he’s… weird, with the hair… and the noise… well, they all are with the noise… but I’m fine. Better yet, I look awful today so I can go with you to dust the library!” 

He shook his head as they chuckled, kissed her temple and with a smile started their chore. They enjoyed working together, since they were not allowed to share a bedroom, moments like that were the only time they had for them, and cleaning the library was one of Dean’s favorite chores, the room was barely used by the Family so he always reveled on its contents.

Cas was quietly reading in a far corner of the library. It wasn’t the most popular room in the house so it served its purpose of hiding him from his family. He had only been back at his home for a day now but he was starting to regret it. Yesterday’s chat with father and today’s breakfast with Hester and Zachariah had been enough interaction. They were not exactly _bad people_ ; he just felt like he didn’t know them anymore.

He knew they had never been really close, he remembered that his sole companion while growing up were the slaves working at the House. Incidentally, all his fond memories of shared childhood with his siblings were set around one or another of those slaves. He had nice memories of their Nanny chasing them on a hide and seek game, or the pleasant conversations they had with Abel, who tended the gardens and taught him and Hester about birds, a topic he was fascinated with at the time. They were all loved by the people around them, Castiel recalled the evenings when they had homework and Hester will throw a fit whenever she got tired of it and Marnie, a nice old woman was always encouraging her to finish the assignments, rewarding them with candy. Zach won’t leave old Amy’s room whenever their father left the House after their mother died, and cried his eyes out when Amy died too sometime later. Castiel had always respected those people that were around him all his life, giving him the sense of family, of home.

But now, from the very moment he got to the manor, it felt nothing like home, only tension and nervousness around him. The slaves were being punished for stupid things and were treated harshly, especially by Zach. They were wary and there was no laughter heard around. Even the tunic thing, an old custom that was once banned from the House by his mother, was again on full display. He didn’t understand the behavior of his family, it was true that he hadn’t been around quite much on the past few years but it was like if they were different people.

But maybe they weren’t. Maybe he had been away for too long.

When he graduated from college he came back to town but had mostly been living with his uncle Gabriel and later with Charlie or Balthy before moving in with Tom. Maybe he hadn’t been around enough to see them change into something else, this snob and uptight thing they were now. He felt he was a tool for his father, a new found pet for Hester, and a joke for Zach. Maybe this was love for them now? 

Castiel was a bit startled when the Library doors opened to allow two slaves enter. They were holding hands, talking and laughing, and then the boy kissed the girl’s head in a loving way before they parted ways. They were working close to each other, bantering and playfully smacking their arms. Cas didn’t want company but that display of affection was mesmerizing. They surely weren’t lovers though, more like brother and sister, their behavior reminded him of his current musings, of when he was a kid and was still close with Zach and Hester. He wanted that back but he knew those times were gone.

As they were approaching he recognized the girl’s voice. They were the ones sent to him last night…

A brother and a sister? Fuck, his father was too messed up, he probably thought it’ll be funny in a weird, sick way… His father sent a brother and a sister to his room, and the message was clear, they were wearing next to nothing… and he had been so mad at his father that he took it on them when he shouted them away. He was an asshole to the young and fragile looking pair. And a hypocrite too, he was just rambling about his family’s bad behavior but he was the same.

No, he wasn’t, and to prove that he got up and calmly walked towards them. They were softly chatting while cleaning when the girl turned and faced him. She shrieked in surprise and the boy immediately jumped in front of her, holding the broom as a weapon. When they recognized him the boy dropped the broom like it had burned his hand and stepped back. They both paled visibly and stood still, lowering their heads, eyes glued to the floor.

Dean was panicking, Jo had already been beaten by one of their Masters yesterday, and he didn’t need her to be hurt again so soon.  

Cas noticed they were slowly reaching for each other’s hands, a comforting gesture among each other. “It’s alright, I’m sorry if I scared you” He tried to sound as calmed and reassuring as he could. They were tense and the girl had a bruise on her face that certainly wasn’t there last night. Had they been punished because of him? 

“Hello, I’m Castiel”

“Hello Master Castiel” They responded at once without looking at him, both perfectly well behaved. Cas smiled, they were polite but wary around him and he understood, after all, they had only known him in a very bad mood, maybe if he was cool enough they’ll be more comfortable around him. “I don’t remember you from my last visit, what are your names?” he asked in hope they will become more responsive. They seemed to relax a little before she found her voice again.

The girl lifted her head a little, her eyes were still fixed on a low angle but he could have a good look at her face. She was lovely. Her dark golden hair was cascading her slim frame, even with the split lip and bruised face she was beautiful. The boy raised his chin a bit too. Cas expected to see brown eyes like hers, but oh no, they were green and surely the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had such delicate features, his full lips and jutted cheekbones were almost feminine but his square jaw gave him a very masculine appearance. A truly charming couple indeed, no wonder why they were sent to him last night.

“I am Joanna, and this is Dean, Master Castiel” She slightly elbowed Dean, who said in a carefully leveled voice “It is a pleasure to meet you Master Castiel”.

It was a start, so Cas went for some small chat, he wasn’t sure why but he wanted for them to like him. “You were saying something about a raspberry and vanilla tea when I interrupted you. Is that what we had for breakfast today? It was delicious”

“I’m glad you liked it, Master, he made it” said Joanna with a proud smile. Dean widened his eyes a little but remained silent, biting his lower lip.

“You made it, as in you made the blend?” Castiel asked, amused by the girl’s reaction.

Dean was lightly blushing while he nodded but she was beaming. “Yes Master, his own creation”

They were more relaxed and Cas was happy with the outcome, even when he had only shared words with the girl. “Well, later I’ll ask you for some of it, now I’ll continue reading on that corner”

“Shall we go away, Master? We don’t want to bother you” Joanna asked with a polite smile.

“No, that’s alright, I’m the one who’s hiding…” Cas walked away and they resumed their chores, being very quiet, and glancing at him when they thought he wasn’t looking. Cas felt bad, it was his presence that made them feel uneasy. He hoped he’ll be able to reverse that soon, it was unsettling to be feared by the people living in his own home.

Cas managed to stay at the Library for the better part of the day. Near lunchtime, Dean presented him with some tea and snacks. The angel was surprised when the slave approached him with the unrequested but very welcomed tray and when he thanked him, the boy blushed and smiled shyly, whispering “You’re welcome Master Castiel”

They both left after he finished his meal.

Jo and Dean headed to the Second floor. The subject of their chat remained the same, Jo kept seeing the best in people and Dean was reluctant to trust in others.

“I don’t know Dean, if he meant what he said yesterday, then when you attacked him with the broom he could have punished you really bad, and not just he did nothing, he even apologized for scaring us… I mean, when was the last time one of the Masters said something that sounded remotely like an apology?” Jo was making a good point, maybe she was right, maybe the angel was having a bad day or something. 

”Yeah, maybe you’re right…”

“I like him” Jo was smiling.

“I don’t know… yesterday he said one thing and today, he just seemed like a good person…Maybe I am mistaken, but keep in mind that I loved Mistress Rowena when she bought you and that didn’t go well…” 

Dean held her hand and Jo shook her head a little. “You’re right; you’re a terrible judge of character…” She teased him and that lightened the mood “We’ll have to be careful till we figure him out” She knew exactly why he was trying to protect her. He still felt responsible for her time with Mistress Rowena, even when she had told him countless times it wasn’t his fault, you can’t choose a Master, Dean always felt there was something he could have done for her.

They dusted and cleaned and kept talking. They were happy, this was a good day.


	10. One giant baby step

Days passed by. Cas tried to hide in the library again but they just kept finding him and it forced him to face his situation. He came back home seeking for love, to gather his strength back. Instead, on this short time, he had opened his eyes to reality.

He had let everyone else but himself rule his life.

The moment he graduated college he had a place in the company, his father made sure of that. And a phony one it had been, his job was to memorize numbers and try not to stutter while repeating them at the meetings. That and attending parties and informal meetings showing himself in business attire. And he had done it willingly because his father had asked him to.

Over the years Cas was always busy with those events, meeting new people, falling in and out of love. He never liked crowded places but he had built a façade to show himself around, the same mask he wore whenever he wanted to bond with his family. Pretending to enjoy those parties he began to believe himself the lie till he numbly let it take over his life.

He was a little slut for his father’s attention. Damn it. And he was realizing it just now.  

Life as he knew it had to change, he needed to focus on himself. Something had been nagging on his heart for a while now, his job, his boyfriend, his life, none of that felt right. Cas sometimes felt he was living on autopilot, too comfortable in his “discomfort” to question his actions or to seek clarity. Tom cheating on him was a blessing, it had given him the excuse he needed to let go, to get out, to start over in a way that fitted him and only him.

He needed to stop being the one the others wanted him to be and start to be just him, something easier to say than to do since he wasn’t sure who he was anymore. But first things first, he needed a job because the only thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t belong at the company working for his father.

Cas went to town to his uncle’s, a respected lawyer who worked mainly for the Council. Once at Milton House he asked Gabriel’s help to get a job, something small, like a courier boy or an assistant position in his office. 

Gabriel knew too well Cas had always hated the public life that was entitled to him just because of his family name, and he didn’t say it out loud but Castiel's break up was the perfect excuse to help him leave that behind and get a job that could be performed at his home. And besides, he wasn't hiring his nephew as a courier boy,  so he pulled some strings and set him as a freelance researcher at the Council's Linguistics department. 

Yes it suited him, he spoke French, Latin, Enochian of course and some greek, but still Castiel was fully aware this was the very definition of a rebellious act against his father, after all, he hadn’t done research since his college days and to say he was a bit rusty in that field was putting it in mild terms, but he needed this, it was a way to get time for himself, for him to choose his true path. And get some money free of family's attachments. 

At home, he requested that one of the rooms on the first floor be prepared as a study for him, “the closest to the library”, and arranged for his book collection to be delivered there. That first week, until his home office was ready, he had to go to the Council offices to catch up with the Research team and receive the assignments he’ll be working on. He delivered his resignation letter to his father’s secretary, who took it and left it on his desk. Castiel was happy, terrified but happy.

Dean was sent to clean Master Castiel’s new study. When he got there, it almost hurt his eyes to see the books arranged color coordinated regardless of its contents. He was itching to rearrange them but he abstained thinking that maybe they were put like that by request, and also he had to remember _‘he didn’t know how to read’_. 

Dean dusted the shelves. There were lots of art books and dictionaries, some on different languages. He wasn’t sure what kind of business his Master would conduct based on that collection.

He was about to leave the study when Master Castiel entered the room, so he stayed in a corner, head bowed, waiting for orders.

 _“Good Lord, what the hell?”_ Master Castiel spoke on Enochian while assessing the book case’s content. He ran a hand through his hair, disarraying it delightfully, and pinched the bridge of his nose. _“It’s on me, I should have been the one putting it together… damn it, now I have to do it before I can even begin with …”_

Dean lifted his head a little, he wanted to laugh but the resigned expression on his Master made him lose the humor. And besides _‘he didn’t understand Enochian’_.  

Castiel looked around him, Dean was there, waiting to be addressed. Maybe he could help though he wasn’t sure of how useful an analphabet slave could be to handle books. “Dean, umm… can you help me reorder the books?”

“Of course Master. How can I help you?” He luckily remembered to ask the last bit before jumping into the task. Maybe this would be more difficult than he thought.

Castiel sighed “Please put them down, I’ll sort them and then you can help me place them back on the bookcases”


	11. Cards on the table

By the end of that week, when everybody started to ask about his son’s presence at the Council offices and commented on his sudden interest in a career in linguistics, Michael was barely able to manage how pissed he was. He had to put a huge effort into hiding it, and that pissed him more. But he said nothing, as explained on his letter, if his little boy wanted a change in scenery, he’ll just have to put a little more effort into setting the social life he needed for him.

At dinner Castiel was quiet while listening about a party coming next week. Apparently, everybody who’s anybody will be there, and he couldn’t care any less about it but for the first time he didn’t ‘have’ to pretend that he did. That was liberating.

“So Hester, is Inias going to be there?” Zach teased his sister.

“Shut up…” She blushed for a moment, then retorted “I heard Joshua Gardiner would be there too…”

“That old coot?” Zachariah played nonchalance but couldn’t help to twitch his eyebrow when his little sister reminded him of the last time the old coot handed him his ass at a Council meeting.  

“What about you Gabe?” Michael asked to change the direction the small chat was taking, that only reminded him of his children’s indiscretions.

Gabriel smiled politely at his brother in law. “Kali and I are on a rough patch but we’ll figure it out… I guess I’ll be going with her…” His uncle had been on and off with his wife for so long Cas didn’t remember a time when she wasn’t around. He loved his dear and chaotic auntie.

Michael was smiling too, a way too toothy smile. “So I heard Meg is single, you know she was always fond of you Cassie, maybe you should try to see if she’s the one for you… Because that would be good… for you”

Cas could almost hear his father thinking of how beneficial it'll be to place him with another promising match. That alone was his clue, if your heartless father is blessing it, then that is not the relationship you’re seeking. It could be fun to play along, maybe even Meg would get on board given her dislike for her own father’s wellbeing, and their previous history together, but no. It was better if he stayed out of everything for a while. “I don’t think I’ll be going to that party, I want to focus on my assignments, after all, I just started as a researcher for the Council and should focus on that”

Michael’s face stiffened a little and it was weird seeing him try to keep his smile in place. “I still don’t understand your decision of taking that boring job, It’s like you’re trying to make yourself even more unapproachable…”   

“Mmm… this apple crumble is delicious!” Cas said out loud, truly enjoying his dessert and unsubtly changing the subject.

Gabriel snorted at Michael. ”Hehehe! Oh, Mickey, you got caked! But you’re right Cas, this pie is good” He spooned the last bite off his plate and called the slave who was serving dinner. “James, do you know who made this apple crumble?”

“It was Dean Master, he also made the Blackberry Cobbler you had for lunch yesterday” said James as he bowed.

“Yeah… that was good too… I like that boy, send my compliments to him. I wonder if he knows how to make éclairs…” Castiel saw how Gabriel was drifting away on memories of past sweets, he finished his dessert and excused himself for the evening, he didn’t want to face his dad again for a while, it hurt to see him in action now that he knew what he was up to.

Later that evening, Gabriel went to talk with Michael, something was not right with the way he was taking his younger boy’s new job. ”Well, it’s not like he’s dying or something, he just won’t be out that much, that’s it…” Gabriel was trying his best to calm down his visibly annoyed brother in law who was now pacing his office. Michael glared at him and, unable to control himself, hissed at him “That’s exactly the problem…!”

“Are you mad because this lessens his chance to find his true love or is it because now you can’t whore him when closing a business deal?” Gabriel asked with a smile that by no chance was reaching his eyes. When Michael said nothing, Gabriel scolded him “I can’t believe you! That’s exactly what’s bothering you, isn’t it?”

“Why shouldn’t we benefit from his pretty face? He doesn’t know what he wants; he never did… he wanted to be part of the family business so I gave him a part to play, the only one he’s good at” Michael was reaching his patience limit. 

“You can’t be serious!” Gabriel couldn’t believe Michael’s words, Castiel was a smart boy, how could his own father not see it like that? “I've never understood why you care so much who the kid is with”

Michael rolled his eyes and spoke patronizingly, like he couldn’t believe he needed to explain it to Gabriel. “I've invested in his education and, regardless, he graduated last in his class. I gave him a position in the company but he's just not good enough. Zachariah is going to take after me, and Raphael too, Hester understood her place and married the guy the moment I needed her to. Castiel had been given a chance but if he was too stupid to take it then he has to make up for It, the problem is he never understood his place so, if he needs help to play his part I’ll be there to drive him in the correct path”

Gabriel was left speechless for a moment, Michael was way off tracks. His voice quivered a little when he talked again. “Let him be Michael! Do whatever you wish with your life but leave him out of it! Cassie dives with heart and soul when he believes he’s in love, and your games had earned him more than a few tears. Bela was your doing, Brady was your doing, Tom was your doing, and now you want to sell him to Azazel’s kid? Are you insane?! How do you think that will work out for him?” Gabriel was fuming, he knew Michael was a bit manipulative but this was just plain wrong.

“He should know better by now” Michael snapped “It’s not my fault he confuses ‘love’ with ‘sex and the chance to be seeing with him as an armpiece', he’s old enough to understand how the world works!”

“But that’s exactly my point! When you throw him into a relationship, he goes with his full heart and soul…”

“You give him too much credit, he’s not a saint you know? he had no problem slutting around with Bela, Brady or Tom, because that was what he did, those so-called 'relationships' were just sugarcoated fuck buddies… and yes, maybe he wasn’t exactly aware of that. but he sure has the same wants and needs as everyone else, and I won’t apologize if I send him in the right direction once or twice…”  

Gabriel huffed at the statement, his brother in law was purposely thick on the matter, just like his own father had been before, so he deemed better, healthier, to retreat at that moment. Cas was aware now of his father's intentions, that much was obvious, so he will be safe. “You’re a cynical bastard but I’m sure as hell you won’t crush Cassie’s heart again” Gabriel left with the last word knowing exactly how it bothered the other angel.

Michael was really pissed by now, this whole situation was stupid, Gabe was being stubborn and Castiel was burying himself in a small office at the Linguistics department, a place no one cared about!

But it was alright, he just needed to think for a bit how to fix this, he was sure Cassie wasn’t going to last long in that place, and soon he’ll be wanting out again, back into the company, willing to go to parties and such. Ready to try and please him again.


	12. The stupid apple didn’t fall too far from the tree

Victoria married Michael because she loved him and because she had to, her father would have forced her into that marriage if she hadn’t accepted it willingly. He always knew how to bend his children’s will to fit whatever vision he had for them. Gabriel went to college to become a physician just like himself and Victoria, the useless artist, was married into a good family. 

Luckily for them, they didn’t have to endure their father’s presence much longer though, he died short after her wedding in a shipwreck overseas.

The guilt Gabriel and Victoria felt, because of the relief that death brought them, was quickly overcome when they noticed the extent of their newly acquired freedom. Gabriel changed his career path, he left medicine to study law, becoming one of the most appraised lawyers in town, and Victoria found herself without a bully breathing in her neck for the first time in her life. She started to truly enjoy making art without the pressure to be successful in that, she did it for the pleasure it brought her and not just to prove her father wrong.

...   ...   ...

Michael married Victoria in a heartbeat. Not because he was in love but because she was just right. Right proper girl, right proper family, right proper fortune. She was nice and easy on the eyes, and he liked her better once she gave him a son. Michael was content, it was all he expected of his marriage, but she wanted more. She was lonely, he knew that, but he just couldn't get himself to care, he was too busy working and she just wouldn’t get a lover or a pet like any other person would because the stupid woman had convinced herself she was in love with him. Her brother was annoying to no end, but she seemed more at ease whenever he visited, so he endured his presence from time to time, he wasn’t at home that often anyways.

Michael gave into her nuisance for once and she gave him a daughter, which calmed her down for a time before she started getting antsy on him again so, once and again, he gave into her till they produced another son, her last one, the one who shredded her to pieces on his way out of her.

Victoria never bothered him again till the day she died. She gave herself to her art and her children for her remaining time, never capable of doing much more than sitting and painting, a useless pastime she was fond of. She loved all her children but Castiel, the baby, was special, her little miracle she called him. The boy grew up by her side, they were very alike in temper and she finally found solace in his upbringing.

She died around the time Castiel was turning eight years old, a clingy little thing, just like his mother. Michel was relieved his older son and daughter were better behaved than the child, otherwise, he would have seen himself in a bit of a predicament. It took the boy a few years to accommodate his manners in a proper way and forget his silly art, he was just too much like his mother.  

Zachariah was his heir, his first born and the light of his eyes. The boy had followed his every step and was perfect for leading the company, ruthless and pragmatic, so when he gave him a few prospects to choose as a spouse, Zachariah had married the first one on the list without thinking much of it. Michael had what he wanted, and on top of that, another son and a daughter to secure his place as a pillar of the community.  

Hester was easy to please, she cared about nothing but her position as a regarded socialite, so once Michael set her to marry the right one she said yes without thinking. He knew perfectly well his daughter entertained a fruitless relationship with Inias, a smalltime physician, but she was discrete and he liked her for that, Hester knew perfectly well her place as a respectable lady.

Castiel was… he was different. The boy had no head for business but he starved for affection, so he gave him an office and a fictitious position at the company in order to appease his heart and show him around. At first, it was easy to make him ‘fall in love’ with the one he selected and Michael saw him as an asset, he offered him to the higher bidder even when closing not so high-end deals, only needing to feed his son's gentle heart with a few chosen words.

His engagement with Tom was something unexpected but very welcomed, it meant Tom's money was up to be taken into the family fortune, where it belonged. Michael made planes for that money, not that he needed it but he wanted it, it would make him the head of the most powerful family in the region. Then it all fell apart when Tom got careless and Cassie broke up with him.

Hester would have understood right away what it would mean to continue the engagement, the status they could all have gained, but Cassie was different, he didn’t care about those things, so Michael found himself hopeless to get them back together.

Michael never saw it coming when Castiel moved back home and got a freelance job for the Council, it was a setback because now he couldn’t show him around like he used to. And Castiel was too old to just be forced into an arranged marriage, so that was out of the question. If he could only understand he just wanted what was best for him!

Yes, Michael’s heart wasn’t in the right place, but if he was aware of that, it never was a concern for him. 


	13. It’s not so bad

Master Castiel’s study was on the far corner of the hallway, in front of the library, and serving him there was a loathed chore for everybody, not just because it was a long way from the kitchens but because Master Castiel himself was a weird character. 

He was nice, but he was always babbling and talking alone, and had been locked in his study for the most of his time in the House, like a hermit or a madman.

One evening after dinner Martha informed Dean he had the privilege of being permanently assigned to his service, starting right there by bringing the angel some tea. Oh well.

Dean entered the office and faced a visibly disturbed Master Castiel. He hadn’t seen him in like a week and the reason was apparent: his Master had hardly left his study in all that time. 

Dean was pleasantly surprised when he immediately recognized tools for research and translation in the crowded and messy desk filled with different books and notepads. As he was setting the serving tray, Dean noticed a clear problem with his work. His Master was trying to translate a Magnus manuscript using Baldur’s code… yes, he was on track, the thing is that you should read it backward to find its sense, otherwise it was impossible. A rookie mistake, it happens. Dean placed the teacup and waited for orders, hiding his smugness behind a polite smile. Who’s the useless now…      

Master Castiel was talking to himself in Enochian while wildly carding his hair. _“What was I thinking… I’ll never be able to do anything for myself… I don’t know what I’m doing, maybe I should just quit…Maybe I should just be the heartless, mindless, worthless piece of meat everyone is expecting me to be, maybe…”_

Dean was perplexed. Those exact same words… this was confusing at the least.

Master Castiel lifted his head and acknowledged his presence. “Oh, Dean… Thank you, you can go now, I’ll serve it myself…” he sounded defeated. Dean bowed and left the room. 

That night Dean’s mind went over and over what he’d heard. Maybe when they met he was talking to himself? He surely did it a lot. But… why would he think so little of himself? Those words…

The next morning, Master Castiel didn’t have breakfast with the Family, again. Dean went directly to the study, where he knew he’ll find him. It looked like the angel hadn’t left the room since the previous evening. He had bags under his eyes and was wearing the same wrinkled clothes. Dean served a cup of coffee, and placed a few pastries on a dish. The desk was in worse shape than the previous day, just like his Master.

“Oh…Dean…? is it breakfast time already….?”

Dean couldn’t help himself, he had to say something, help him somehow without revealing his knowledge. “Good morning Master, do you care for some coffee?”

“Yes…. Yes, that sounds like a good idea…” Master Castiel mechanically stood up and while stepping away from the desk brushed a book till it fell on the floor. 

Dean saw that and the idea came to him. He hurried to lift it up and, playing clumsy, he dropped the code too. “Sorry Master” He then rearranged the books in the proper reading order and stood by the serving tray like a good slave would. 

Master Castiel, aided by the caffeine, was slowly coming back to life. “I don’t recall asking for food, who ordered it?”

“I umm… I thought you might want something since you didn’t have breakfast with the Family, and it was likely you’ll be here…” Dean smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you Dean” His Master gave him a sad smile “I should go back to my work” and slowly went back to his desk.

Dean was taking his sweet time gathering the cups and dishes, he was wondering if the angel would comprehend the books placing. Master Castiel sat in his chair and his eyes widened almost immediately “ _Sweet mother of god, of course…!”_ He started talking to himself again but this time he was bewildered with understanding. Not a minute later he got immersed in his work and paid no more attention to his surroundings. Dean left the study with a smile on his face, he had done something good.

Later that day, Cas was feeling great. Well, better than he had in the last week. He stretched his arms above his head and stood up to use his legs a bit. The unexpected breakthrough he had in the morning clarified his work and made him advance almost one-third of the manuscript. He was going to sleep on his bed tonight, and that was formidable. Castiel decided to share dinner with his family for once and headed to the dining room, only to find it empty. On his way to the kitchen he encountered Joanna, and asked her the whereabouts of his family. She detailed the various activities they were engaged with and asked him if he wished for supper, so she could fix it and serve him wherever he wanted. He asked for a sandwich and some chamomile tea to be taken up to his room.

A little while later she delivered and he thanked her with a relaxed smile. 

“You seem happier Master” she smiled at him while pouring a cup of tea.

”Yes I am, thank you, Joanna. Somehow I had a breakthrough this morning and suddenly my work is not that difficult” he was sipping his tea with eyes closed, savoring the sweetness.

“Shall we expect you to have breakfast with the Family tomorrow Master?” She asked while rearranging the logs on the fireplace. 

The warm room and the sweet tea were lulling him. “Please set for Dean to bring me something again at my study, I’ll be there early” he yawned through his answer.

“Of course, Good Night Master” The girl quickly cleaned his tray and reached for the door.

“Good night Joanna”

He slept dead that night, the first one he was able to truly rest since he started working for the Council.

Cas finished his translation a few days later and delivered it so he could be assigned another batch of manuscripts and parchments. It was an easier project and he was starting to enjoy it.

 

 


	14. Getting the fuck back

At the Council building Cas ran into his dear friend Balthazar,  where he learned he’ll be in town just for a week or so, until his next trip. They went out for coffee and, the moment Castiel told him about his current love and work situation, Balthy just had to take him out to celebrate he delivered his first commission and got rid of his asshole ex-boyfriend (apparently he wasn't fond of Tom...) 

Cas got drunk, and danced, and laughed, and hooked up with a beautiful brunette girl. It was exciting because a)she was hot, b) he was drunk so everything was just exciting and c)he _needed to get laid,_ as not so delicately put in Balthy’s words, rebound sex or something… 

Anyway, daylight found him very hungover and entangled with another body on his bed.

Castiel’s arrival from his night out wasn’t as inconspicuous as he would have liked, and Jo was sent to his room to serve them breakfast. And check on them, see if they survived their vigorous night. 

While Jo was placing the tray on the table, she saw how the girl kissed her Master, covered her body with a bedsheet to then walk towards the lavatory.  Once she closed the door, Master Castiel motioned for Jo to approach him. He had bags under his eyes and was groaning a little, apparently, sunlight wasn’t his best friend right at the moment.

“Joanna, I need your help… I can’t remember her name… and I can’t ask her now after last night’s…” he was running his hands on his hair, accentuating his permanent but now justifiable bed hair.

Jo had a hard time controlling her laughter, his distress was almost endearing. “I’ll see what I can do…” She assessed the room for a bit then set a plan simple enough that to put it in motion she just needed to collect the lady’s clothes and put them out of sight. “Would you allow me to be a bit… talkative?” Jo needed his permission but her Master just nodded as an answer and let himself fall into his bed again, he surely wasn’t ready to face the world. Jo used that time to gather her Master’s belongings as well and tidy up the room a bit.

When the woman stepped back into the room she eyed the place looking for her garments but, of course, couldn’t find them. “Where are my clothes?” she asked to the room in general so Jo plastered a wide and fake smile on her face, it was her cue.

“I put them away Miss, but I can get them back Miss, do you wish them back Miss? I can help you dress Miss, do you care for my help Miss? Or maybe I can do your hair Miss…” Jo was handing her piece by piece and fumbling with every item, taking more time than it should. Cas was watching the scene and biting his lips to avoid a chuckle, he had never expected to see that.

“it's Miss Carly for you! My fucking name is Carly and no, just give them to me… Damn it, Cassie, she’s fucking annoying, see the girl gets what she deserves for bothering me this early…” Miss Carly wasn’t a morning person…

“Of course Carly. Joanna, you can leave now” Cas said out loud but mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Jo. 

She left the room with a smile knowing she had done something good.

Cas, on the other hand, after an extended breakfast in bed discovered that Carly, besides sporting beautiful green eyes, had nothing else he could find appealing. She was boring and obnoxious, and rather clingy, so it took him a few hours to finally make her leave the house to never come back, all said and done as politely as possible. The task was achieved when he could manage to properly place her in a coach. By the early afternoon his hangover had finally ceased trying to part his head in half. Cas chuckled, he knew he had behaved as a teenager and it was stupid, but he just wondered where his rebellious soul would take him next.     

Luckily, he didn’t have too much time to wonder though, Balthy came looking for him after dinner so they could repeat their previous night’s activities. Oh well, Balthy will be in town just for a week, they had to make the most of it…

Jo had to assist him in the same fashion for the next few days, to the point Cas knew he needn’t worry, he could count on her. One morning Jo wasn't sent to his room so Cas asked that other slave to help him figure out the name of the person lying next to him in bed. It didn’t work out the same so, once his hangover and companion were gone, he requested Martha for Joanna to be the one helping him in the mornings, not because he expected to repeat his sexcapades but because she somehow made him feel at ease about them. 

Jo unveiled Matt’s name, Russel, Anne and Taylor’s. He even asked her to escort Taylor out, not even bothering on doing it himself and trusting she would do an excellent job.

Balthazar left, leaving a very tired Cas that just wanted to resume his calm and peaceful routine. Once he was finally alone with no prospect of an evening out he just wanted to have a nice long bath. The warm water helped him relax his body so his mind was free to consider what had happened all through the last week. Castiel had repeatedly got drunk and went after the first person that got his fancy. Usually they just had pretty eyes and a dirty mouth, but that wasn’t important, he just had looked to get off. Balthy was right, he needed to get laid, that much was evident, but it just felt… it felt like it could’ve been anyone, like he just needed another body… maybe he was just a piece of meat after all.

Cas was about to wallow in self-loathing when he realized that even when they all had been empty fucks, he was the one choosing for it to happen, and maybe those one night stands were the first honest sex he had in years so yes, he was a piece of meat but by choice, and it somehow felt great. Or not so bad. It was a wild week, and it was also a very liberating one too. It hadn't been a very productive one but you just can’t have it all…

After Balthazar left Castiel refocused on his work. Even when it had been in a less than mature way, he had claimed his body back, now it was time for his mind to figure out how he wanted the rest of his life to be.

 

 


	15. Routines

Life went on as usual and Jo was sent again to Master Zachariah’s room.

It was almost a weekly thing now, he clearly enjoyed pushing her over her limit to hit her whenever she broke and screamed. She would show up the next day with a split lip or a swollen eye, a bite on her chest or a kick in her belly. 

Dean truly hated it. Jo always smiled at him and made the joke that as she was having an ugly day, she had to share it with him, because he was ugly too. It was a lame and stupid joke, both of them were aware of it, but it was the best they could do given their situation. Usually they ended up either cleaning the library or one of the forgotten rooms and hiding so he could teach her how to read for a little while at the time. It happened so often Jo was capable now of writing her name and reading mostly without help. It made Jo happy and Dean calmer they could see the bright side.

Master Castiel would smile at them as they served him in his study. He had asked her once about her bruises and she just answered that it had been the consequence of something she did wrong.  After that time, their Master would make the effort not to stare at her injured face, he would talk with them and try to make her feel more comfortable. Dean was grateful for this, as Jo hated to be looked at with pity. Dean was starting to consider their Master as a friend. He knew that it was never going to be a reciprocated feeling so he played his friendship the only way he knew he could, rearranging books whenever it was needed or dropping subtle hints to ease his inexperienced master’s work.

There was an ongoing situation where Jo, or Dean, or both of them would be sent to Master Castiel’s room at night, usually after the angel exchanged not so friendly words with his father or siblings. Apparently the obvious solution to an argument for the Family was to fuck someone… 

Anyway, every time it’ll go as a variation of the same. After the knock on his door their Master would receive them and tilt his head in confusion, and Dean never thought that was absolutely adorable, no he didn’t. Then, after the mandatory explaining of the reason they were there, their Master would sigh, then he would grow on different degrees of anger or frustration, followed by a stream of insults in Enochian directed to whoever had sent them there. Then, they would get to his bed and sit there, talk for a while, laugh at something, even sometimes their Master would read out loud to them. Sometime later they will be dismissed without being touched.

Dean was fine with this. At first, it had upset him a little the rejection since there had been a parade of people their Master had fucked. Well, maybe not a parade but there certainly were more than a few. But, at the same time, he was also relieved his Master was not attracted to either of them. Dean truly enjoyed the time he spent with the angel and was afraid sex would change that, people were very different when in bed, he had never met a kind Master while having sex, and even when they doubted Master Castiel would enjoy inflicting pain and humiliation, they really hoped to never find out.

Cas never clarified to his family what the activities in his bedroom were. He welcomed those nightly visits and dimmed he would be less bothered by his siblings if they thought he was ‘one of them’ and behaved alike. Once a slave girl he didn’t know was sent to him. He dismissed her stating that he wasn’t ‘in the mood’ but next morning he instructed the Head Housekeeper that Jo and Dean were the only ones allowed to be sent to him, he didn’t want to bring more people into the loop and besides, their presence at night was sometimes the highlight of his day. It should be boring to receive the same people over and over but they were funny and very good listeners.

Cas was happy. Well, happier than he had been in a long time. Three months or so into his new job and the commissions were coming out more easily each time, and even when he wasn’t able to talk with his father or brothers without feeling a bit abashed every time, he was managing to at least share a few moments with them. He was trying, that was for sure.

His life at the Manor was shaping into a comfortable cycle. He took most of his meals on the study and, as every other day it got cleaned up, Dean and Joanna had become regular presences in his routine. He enjoyed walking there in the morning to find his slaves bantering while cleaning, they were more relaxed around him and didn’t completely silenced their exchanges. He’ll go to his desk and start working till one of them would bring him some tea or coffee. He liked his routine.    


	16. A goat told me

Author's Note: Remember, Cas likes to speak Enochian to himself so,  whenever you see _“something like this”_ he’s talking out loud, and _‘something like this’_ he’s thinking.  

 

Cas had gone to bed feeling dumb and woke the same. All his confidence was rapidly fading away when, after working three weeks or so into his latest assignment, he was hitting a wall again.

At his study, he was facing again that damned book. The manuscript was a compendium of silly jokes, and that made no sense. “ _… and then he said_ " _You breed with the mouth of a goat"… What?... This can’t be right….”_ He was getting frustrated.

Dean chuckled and Jo, furrowing her brows, elbowed him a bit forcefully. ”What? It’s a damn good one hehehe!” he whispered. 

“Stop it, Dean! Go get his coffee or something!” she shout-whispered to him, so he went.

Cas was staring at a wall when he heard some fuzz in the background, he turned his head and Dean was laughing as Joanna was punching him in the arm. Dean said something and left, and she shook her head and kept dusting. Cas smiled, she was mad at her brother and he was laughing at her, he could identify with that, till not so long ago, every time he and Zach fought, he would leave with a smile and Cas would be the one left fuming… 

 _'Get back to your work. Now!'_ He scolded himself. Castiel needed another breakthrough, just like last time, and the time before that… the solution was in front of his eyes, he knew it…

After breakfast he kept trying to read the manuscript and again, it was nonsense after nonsense. Dean came and went, serving him lunch, tea, and dinner. Castiel hadn’t left his desk and barely touched his meals. Page after page he found the silly rhymes and it was annoying him. He went to bed, again, feeling a bit desperate, and the fact his next day was spent in the same fashion didn’t help much.

By the fifth day on a row Dean found his Master sleeping on his desk, he was done biting his tongue. He spotted the problem, days ago, and knew the solution as well. It was a Carver manuscript so there was a trick to solve it: Carver was an adorer of Selene, the goddess of the moon. To translate it properly you had to know the date he signed the manuscript and figure out the phase of the moon at that time, then, counting the New moon as the starting point, you have to rewrite the manuscript using the first, second, third or fourth word every time. It wasn’t that hard, it just wasn’t obvious.

He wanted to help him but it wasn’t easy as before, now it truly was a challenge, and Dean loved to be tested, so when he took away the tray with the scarcely touched dinner he decided that whatever he would do, it needed to be done soon.

The angel looked abashed, he was carding his hair while glaring at the notes on his desk when Dean entered the study later that evening. The slave stood still by the desk till he was acknowledged.

“What is it, Dean?”

“Master Castiel, would you like some coffee?” Dean asked with a kind smile as he presented a cup filled with the steaming liquid.

“Yes, thank you” Cas took the cup, stood up and, walking a few steps opened a window. The air was chilly but it woke him up a little.  

 _‘Now or never’_ Dean thought and stepped closer to his Master. He was going to talk before being addressed, something that hadn’t happened since his childhood. He sighed and went on. “I-it’s a beautiful night” he tried.

“Yes, it is…”

His Master didn’t turn around and slapped him, so that was a good start. Now the bold part. “The moon is shining like if she’s alive, like a goddess watching over us…”

“What...?” Master Castiel turned to face him, tilting his head in a questioning manner, like every time he was confused about something. “What do you mean?”

Dean lowered his gaze, he was being bold, not stupid. “I… umm… I like how the Moon shines, it’s different every week, and I like the full moon better than the new moon…”

“I see what you mean, it is a beautiful sight, you’re right on that…” The angel just stared at the moon pensively.

“Of course the new moon is good too, it’s like the beginning of her journey, to be full, first it has to be new…” Dean stopped there, that was as far as he could go without sounding more suspicious. He just hoped it was enough.

“That is… true…” His Master was looking at him now squinting his eyes a bit, it was time to go away. Dean put together the coffee tray and bowed before disappearing from the study. Jo was going to kill him, the minute she found out about it, she was going to kill him.

The chilly air felt refreshing on his sweaty skin but it was a bit much so he closed the window. Cas had been working all day without getting anywhere. That coffee woke him up a little but what had really enlivened him up was the small talk Dean gave him. Both Dean and Jo were very respectful, it was the first time he had talked to him before being spoken to. And it had been about an odd subject. He must really like the moon if he took the chance to talk to him about it. 

Besides his brother and sister, Dean and Joanna were the other people he had a constant communication with, and he was grateful for that. He knew he had repeatedly demanded for them to be the only slaves serving him, but it looked like they cared about him, even when they didn’t ‘have to’, like that late night coffee he just had, it wasn’t asked for but it was exactly what he needed. Maybe he was making friends?

It was hard to tell, his people skills were a bit rusty, he only had two true friends, Balthy and Charlie, and both of them were far away from him. Balthazar was on a diplomatic mission and Charlie… he wasn’t quite sure what exactly she did, her work demanded secrecy all the time, he only knew she was traveling. His friends were doing what they wanted and nobody was on their asses to tell them to ‘be good for the family’. They were special on their own.   

Castiel looked at the moon again and went back to his desk. All those goat jokes were funny and silly but he knew they were there for a reason. He started from the beginning of the book again, for the tenth time that day, and the first thing he saw was the title, followed by the author’s name and date of publishing.

The date of publishing was on the cover. The fact that it was there and not inside the book had bothered him since he started working on it, that was odd, but Carver was an odd man himself, it surely had a logic in between. He read the first page and those goat jokes were there again, consuming him. After an hour or so, he gave up. _‘that’s it, I’m going to bed, maybe they won’t mock me that much at the Council  if I can’t solve this manuscript…’_ He showered and went to bed, he’ll deal with it in the morning.

Castiel had a really weird dream that night.

He was walking in the gardens at night and the moon was shining, so everything was covered by a silvery light. Joanna materialized in front of him, she was dressed in a white flowy dress, her hair was a lighter shade and longer, and she wore a tiara with a crescent moon on it. 

She was dancing around him, and every time she swirled, she would appear and disappear with every turn. She looked at him, laughing happily, and then she runs away, so he chased her. They got to a field where goats were grazing freely. She then started to dance again but this time, every time she reappeared, she was petting a different goat. She moved while fading into thin air, and the goats she had touched started to group under a distinctive moonbeam at the center on the field. After a while, she stopped her dance and walked towards him, took his hand and carried him to the group of animals. 

Surrounded by the chosen animals she looked at him, her eyes shone white and she spoke softly, like only for him  _‘these are not laughing now’_. She then started to walk upwards, like if she was stepping directly over the moonbeam, and disappeared into the sky.

Cas woke up that morning really confused. It was very early but he went to his office anyway and stared at the book again. Something was bugging him and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He was pacing the room when Jo and Dean entered the room laughing at something. They stopped surprised and bowed their heads, it was too early for him to be there.

Cas went to stand in front of Jo and blurted. “I dreamed about you last night!” All those days sleeping that little were passing the bill on him.

There was a small silence in the room till her voice was heard, barely. “W-was it a pleasant dream Master?” She asked with a smile that wasn’t reaching her eyes, and Dean swiftly held her hand. Cas loved the way those two looked after the other, but why the sudden weariness? Oh! _Oh._ “No, nothing like that, you were something like the goddess of the moon, and you were dancing on the garden and there was a field with goats…” he felt stupid while talking. “ _Now they’ll think I’m crazy…”_

She blushed and Dean smiled amusedly. “Was she a good dancer, Master?” Dean asked as he chuckled, Joanna was glaring at him now.

Castiel was relieved, they had a good sense of humor. “Yes, she was, and the goats liked her very much…”

They were biting their lips, trying really hard not to laugh, so he just caved in. “Oh please, laugh at me, I deserve it…”

“I’m sorry Master, but picturing Jo dancing for goats, well that’s something that won’t leave me for a while” Dean said with a sweet smile and kissed her temple while she was laughing with a hand covering her mouth.

“At least I was a goddess, maybe you were one of the goats worshipping me” she said, a wide smile on her face.

Castiel was laughing as well “yes, it is a silly image, you’re right… those books are affecting me more than I thought…”

“Well, I will adore you another time, my goddess of the moon, but right now I’ll go bring Master Castiel his breakfast” Dean said and left the room.

Cas reached his desk and started to read the book again, and again the title, the author's name, and the date… It was something in there… He suddenly got up and ran to the library, looking for a biographical dictionary. When he reentered the study, he was smiling, a huge weight gone of his shoulders. _“Yes, thank you goddess! He was a high priest of Selene! Of course, I get it now!”_ and started to read the book, transcribing the right words, working through it as if he had known all along how to do it.

Later that day Jo was the one serving him dinner at his room. Cas was slowly relaxing after a long day, a long week really. “What’s your favorite phase of the moon?”

“I’m sorry Master?” She was setting his plates but stopped to look at him.

“Dean said he likes the full moon, and I like it as well. What’s your favorite phase?” he asked her again. 

Jo looked at the moon, considering her answer to an utterly weird question. “I don’t know… I always liked how the half-moon looks like a smile, so I guess that one?” she smiled shyly at him.

“You’re right, it does look like a smile…” Castiel got lost for a second taking in the beauty of the night. “You know, it’s odd, Dean talked about the moon and that led me to solve the puzzle…” he was looking at the sky so he missed how pale she went for a moment.

Jo quickly composed herself though. “Well, it was pure luck… yes… I’m happy you could solve your puzzle…” she started fidgeting. “Do you wish for something else Master?”

“No, that’s alright, you can go now, goodnight Joanna”

“Goodnight, Master”

Cas was distracted so he was oblivious to how fast she cleared his table and left the room.

In the hallway by the kitchens, Jo pulled Dean aside and asked him directly what had he done, talking about the moon and goats. Dean calmed her and explained what happened, and as their Master had his dream to put it all together he was fine. Jo didn’t take it that good, she was worried about him. 

“Please Dean, you have to be careful, even if we like him you know what could happen if he knew”

“I’m careful Jo, besides it won’t happen again, he’ll learn from this and there won’t be a next time” Dean was trying to reassure his sister, even when he knew she was right. 

She gave him a warm smile “I know you ‘had to’ help him, that’s who you are, and I love you for that, but it’ll still worry me because that’s who I am”

“And I wouldn’t change that for nothing in this world” Dean held her hand and kissed her hair, grateful for the love his sister gave him.


	17. No more shame

That weird dream had left him many strong images and he felt the urge to sketch them.

He loved drawing, and he was very good at it but, as it was his pleasure, it was also his shame. His father had always dismissed art as some useless activity, something his sick mother did just to fill her days. Castiel learned from her and shared her joy whenever he managed to make an acceptable art piece, but after her death, he had to hide it from his father given that the fewer times he attempted to show him his drafts he always reacted exasperatedly. _“Stop with this childish nuisance Castiel! Go do something productive!”_

He went to business school as his father strongly suggested, and hated every minute of it, graduating at the bottom of his class. Once or twice he had looked into the art school programs, but his father's voice in his head telling him it was a silly hobby and he should not care about it that much was too strong for Cas to ever attempt to try it for real. He instead tried to convince himself he was fine, that he was happy with his place on the family business. 

For years he concealed his drawings, his sketchpads were always hidden and when there were no more blank pages left he would throw them in the garbage or the fireplace before getting a new one, there was no place for art making at his father’s company.   

The introspection done since he got back home confirmed he failed miserably at lying to himself, business wasn’t his true calling. But again, he wasn’t sure what his true calling was.

Cas went to the one room in the house he felt at home in, the Ladies drawing room, and made a beeline for his mother’s painting. It was her favorite room and it held many good memories of their shared afternoons when she thought him how to sketch with charcoal and paint with watercolors. He smiled at her portrait and went looking directly for the sketchbook he knew would be waiting for him at the armoire placed left from the painting. The pages were yellowing a bit in the corners but he didn't care and went for the blank ones at the end. On one of the drawers was a tin case containing some well-worn carbon pencils he took before sitting on the small drafting table by the window to let himself go. 

A silhouette appeared shortly after, a girl with long hair and big eyes wearing a flowy dress and a sweet smile. He perfected the image till it was almost a portrait of Jo. Then, on another page, a shepherd hiding behind a tree while the goddess danced around the goats. This one made him smile, remembering the laughs he got when retelling aloud his dream.

He played with the image of the shepherd, first, he wore a hat, then he did not, then he had a beard, then not… the face was coming more and more close to Dean’s. Then, he wasn’t wearing a shepherds cloak, on this new sketch he was bare-chested, muscles well defined and eyes staring at him from his sketchbook. He focused on bringing those eyes to life, thinking hard on the shining, the force they held within and then, suddenly, it was too much. 

Castiel looked intently at the sketchbook and worried his lower lip between his teeth, his cheeks blushing softly. Cas was feeling aroused just by looking at the image he had created, and that gave him a lot to think about. And he was going to give it a thought, right after he could take care of his nearly painful erection.

He made sure the door was closed and fumbled a bit with his pants till he took his hard dick out. He spat on his hand and began to stroke it, sliding his thumb over the tip of his swollen dark pink shaft while his other hand went to massage his balls. The graphite that stained his fingers mixed up with the precum leaking from the slit and his saliva, but Cas couldn’t care less about the mess he was making. His mind played images of a muscular chest, green eyes and freckled skin, and that worked just fine for him. The heat pooling on his lower belly exploded white in his hand in no time.

Cas breathed out, cleaned himself hastily with a handkerchief, tucked everything back to place and sat there for as long as it took him to come down from his high. Some other time he’ll consider the why’s of all of this, now he’ll just enjoy what he had.

The sketchbook and tin case were moved to his office desk.  

 

 


	18. I know better

Cassie was getting better at his job, and he was enjoying it. And it was really getting to Michael. He heard him talk animatedly about goats, and the moon goddess, and some codex and other things over dinner. This was getting out of hands too quickly for his taste.

He actually thought that by this time Castiel would be ready to go back being the pretty puppet he had always been for him, but it just wasn’t happening. Mostly because he hadn’t left the Manor for anything different than work in months. 

And also because of the slave’s thing. Michael regretted sending them to his room that first night, he had done it because he knew they were good little fuck toys, but then Cassie had to go and get attached to them. Almost addicted you could say, he even went as far as banning other slaves for his pleasure. 

And it was getting worse, every time he went to his son’s study he’ll find either the boy or girl in there. At first he thought they were there as eye candy, but taking a closer look at his younger’s behavior, he found out that he was actually talking to them, sharing laughs and inside jokes. It was disturbing and an unwanted distraction, Cas needed to be in contact with proper people, like right now.

He knew what to do, if Cassie wasn’t leaving the Manor he’ll just have to get a bit more creative then. That’s why that evening he asked for Castiel to meet him in his office. When his son showed up, he had an old book in his hand, as usual.

“Hello father, did you need something? I’m working on a parchment…”

“Cassie! I’m so glad you could join us! Cecily here was hoping to meet you!”

His father's voice sounded uncharacteristically soft, and that got Cas confused, he wasn’t expecting to meet anybody but he was suddenly shoved in the direction of a showy young woman sitting in a loveseat by the corner.

“Hello?” he offered his hand, trying to be polite but unable to hide his puzzled expression. The woman, Cecily, held his hand and stood up to greet him.  

“Hi, Cassie is it? I’m Ce, it’s so good to meet you, your father said you were a bit shy so it’s a good thing I’m not!” She was shamelessly rubbing his bicep and winking at him. Cas lifted an eyebrow and looked at his father for some kind of explanation.

“Ce here came into town with her father and she’s staying the night at the manor, so I thought you two should meet, you know, maybe you could be very good friends, maybe more…” his dad was smirking at him, as this Ce character was gluing herself to his side. 

“What?” Cas couldn’t believe his father or the fact that he had actually found someone to follow him on this, like she clearly was.

“Let’s go, dinner is about to be served” Michael took the book off Castiel’s hands and led the way to the dining room where the rest were waiting for them. Cas headed to his usual spot on the table, closely followed by the annoying character. 

As they were eating, Hannah, Zach’s wife, was drinking till numbness as usual, and his siblings were talking, and smiling, and making observations about the ‘happy couple’. Cas was fuming, his father had gone too far, and it was getting harder to fight the advances of Ce under the table.

“Mmm, you sure are gorgeous…” Cecily’s hand was reaching for his leg for the third time in a row and it was proving to be too much for Cas to endure.

“Please, stop touching me!” Cas suddenly moved his chair backward, noisily scrapping the floors. 

"Castiel! Be polite, you've got a guest!" his father's jaw was twitching with barely concealed anger. 

Under the thick layer of annoyance the whole situation was bringing him, Castiel was also getting increasingly hurt. “I- I can’t be here right now.” 

He stood up and Ce did the same “You’re right, we should get dessert in my bedroom!” She grabbed his forearm and Cas yanked it away. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” he cried just before leaving the dining room.

“Excuse my son…” Michael was mad but Cecily waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. “It’s alright, I like them feisty!” and laughed at her own occurrence.

Dinner ended quickly after that.

Later that night Michael considered that perhaps Cecily was a bit too forward, maybe his little boy enjoyed being the one in charge. Yes, maybe that would explain the slave’s thing… tonight he was letting him have his boy toy to distract him, but next time he was going to find him a perfectly submissive partner, maybe even a virgin…

 


	19. Friends

Castiel took a shower hoping it'll calm him down, but that had had no effect on him. There was a knock on the door and he stomped his way to it, maybe dad was there to apologize. 

Yeah, right. 

When he opened the door there was Dean wearing that damned tunic. “Why the fuck are you here?” Now he was truly pissed.

“I’m sorry Master, please can I come in?” Dean had a beaten expression on his face but, as familiar as he was with the way things worked, he didn’t wait for an answer and stepped inside closing the door behind himself.

“Everything isn’t fixed with sex! Why is it so hard to understand? You shouldn’t have come…”Cas was angrily pacing the room, his hands folding into fists.  

“I’m sorry you find my presence unpleasant but It’s not like I can choose not to come if Master Michael requests it” Dean sighed when Cas huffed after the small reply, but then he went on. “Maybe I can provide you with something else you would prefer rather than sex, you look like you’ll love to punch someone in the face…” Dean lowered his head and stood still after he was done talking.

Cas stopped dead and had to take a moment to process what he was hearing. “What?! You want me to punch you in the face?! Are you insane?! Why would I do that?” He was squinting his eyes at the young man, it couldn’t be right what he was hearing.

“Well, sometimes it helps to release some of the anger held within, and since you can’t actually punch the one you want to… I’m here… for you… to do as you please” Dean squared his shoulders and hardened his stance.

Cas softened his stare and went to stand next to him. “Oh, Dean! I don’t... I couldn’t… I…I just feel so… so alone…I have no one to really talk to…”

Dean lifted his head a little and looked at him through his lashes. “I’m sorry you feel that way Master… I…I’m here now… I could listen to you… if that’s what you need…”

Cas sighed, Dean was sent there for him, to be either an angry fuck or a punching bag, or whatever he wanted. Even if he enjoyed his company Dean was not there on a whim of his heart, he was there because he had to, and that was just wrong. It was as fake as dad’s intentions for him to be ‘happy’.  “I… I just need a friend right now… it’s late and I’m sure you just want to go to bed, so please, go.”

Dean’s face visibly fell. “Of course. I’m sorry Master, I wasn’t thinking, you wouldn’t want me as a friend…Sorry. Do you wish for something before I go?”

Dean kept surprising him so Cas was hesitating now, but, after a moment of awkward silence, he had to ask. “Wait. Do you really mean that...? you want to be my friend?”

Dean looked defeated. “I… I know I have no right to ever expect for you to call me your friend, and I understand… but you already have my friendship, even if you don’t want it… I just wanted to let you know that. I’m sorry, I won’t bring this up ever again, please forgive me, I’ll go now…”

The slave bowed his head and turned to leave but Cas reached for his wrist. “Please, stay. I really wish for you to be my friend, but only if you’re willing to be here on your own account, not because you ‘have to’ but because you ‘want to’, I feel like everybody around me has ulterior motives to do so and I can’t stand any more lies…”

Dean flashed a shy smile. “I promise you I’ll be really happy to call you my friend, if you let me”

Cas smiled back and led him to the armchairs next to the fireplace, on his mind it would be the first time they were going to spend some ‘real’ time together. “Please, sit with me for a while”

Dean, unsure of what to do, sat on the floor by his side, it was the first time his Master wasn’t in bed at the moment of his visits and he knew he wasn’t allowed to seat at the armchairs. 

Cas tilted his head in confusion, it was a nice sight having Dean’s face by his lap but he thought he had been clear. “What are you doing?”

Dean looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face “I… you told me to sit with you?”

“So why are you on the floor?”

“Where should I be?” Dean was growing as confused as Cas if his face was showing the truth.

“In the chair, sitting with me, so we can talk?” The angel pointed at the seat while speaking.

Dean blushed, rose to his feet and sat awkwardly at the edge of said chair. “Oh, I’m sorry…I didn’t think you’ll want me to…”

Cas laughed and shook his head lightly. “I really meant it when I called you my friend, and it wouldn’t be very nice or friendly of me not to show you some consideration as I’m about to bore you to death with my babbling…” 

“I don’t think I could ever find you boring, Master” Dean said softly, still blushing a little.

Cas poured his soul into his talk, telling him about all his past relationships and how they were orchestrated by his father. 

Dean just listened, he didn’t dare to comment but he felt like he understood a lot more about his Master’s personality. 

Cas noticed the lack of participation but he understood, it must be really new for Dean to call a Master his friend, so he let it slip.

It got really late in the night, or way too early in the morning, and Dean was tired but didn’t want to stop listening to his Master’s voice, it was gravelly and profound and soothing, and it started to lull him into sleep. When his head fell to his chest he woke up abruptly but failed to suppress a yawn before it escaped his lips. “Sorry, please go on” he said trying to sound convincing. 

Master Castiel chuckled and stood up. ”You’re right Dean, it’s time for bed. I had a great time, thank you for listening, I really needed that”

Cas saw the smile starting to form on Dean’s face as he walked, and he liked the thought that he was the one putting it in there. 

Dean followed his Master to the door and stepped outside the room when the angel opened it, but he couldn't just leave, not just yet. “I had a good time too, thank you again for having me. Good night Master” Dean looked the angel in the eyes for a brief moment, his mind was a bit foggy so he didn’t know what he was doing. Oh God, the angel’s eyes were so beautiful, so… pure.

“Goodnight, Dean” Said Cas with a sleepy smile and closed the door.  

For the first time in what felt a really long time Dean was truly happy, it was nearly dawn when he finally made it to his room but he was happy.


	20. Wavers

That morning Cas stayed in bed a bit later than usual, just reviving in his mind his previous day. He had a shitty move pulled on him by his father, but that led to a great time last night with Dean. And he was eager to repeat that, it was going to be a very enjoyable challenge making his new friend share even just a little bit of his mind with him. He lazily got dressed and went to his study, it was a beautiful day and he had work to do. 

Jo was leaving his office after cleaning when she greeted him. “Good morning Master Castiel!”

“Good morning Jo!” he yawned and went to his desk. She smiled at him as she closed his door. Cas was getting into his task when Gabriel entered his office.

”Cassie! Are you ok? You look awful!” He had his worried voice on and Cas felt a little better to be reminded that at least not all of his relatives were assholes.

“Yeah. I’m tired but I’m fine…“ He really was, in fact, he was feeling almost grateful to his dad, all things considered.

“Michael’s a douchebag. I found out what happened last night when that Cecily weasel tried to hit on me at breakfast this morning… with Kali sitting right by my side…” Gabriel dramatically let himself fall in a nearby sofa. 

Cas chuckled “She didn’t know what she was up to!”

“yeah! Hehe!” 

There was a knock on the door and Gabriel yelled to come in. Dean entered the room with Cas’ breakfast on a tray. “Good morning, Dean” Cas said with a tired smile.

“Good morning Master Castiel, Master Gabriel” He bowed his head and set the tray on the table. As he served him a cup of tea Dean asked: “Can I get you anything Master Gabriel?”

“Nah, that’s alright, I already had breakfast, besides you didn’t make the pastries today, it’s not the same…”

Dean blushed and Cas smiled as it was obvious his new friend wasn’t used to be complimented. Cas was sipping his tea when a visibly mad Michael entered the study without knocking. 

“I hope you’re happy with yourself Castiel!”

“Oh I am, thank you, father. How about you, how are you feeling today?” Cas aimed for an innocent look but his smirk wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, he did feel happy.

“Not so good, you left our guest very rudely last night…” He was about to chide him when Gabriel got on his feet. 

“Oh please, Michael, that little minx didn’t deserve to even share the same air as our Cassie, let’s not mention his bed…”

“Well, at least she was from a good family, but I see that doesn’t concern you, Cassie, since you prefer to share your bed with that filthy pet of yours!” Michael pointed at Dean, who was flinching, trying to get as small and invisible as possible.

“Maybe you should back off and let Cassie enjoy his pet, I mean, look at them both, they look tired as fuck, and Cassie couldn’t hide his smile this morning so he clearly had a good time last night, and not because of you!” 

Gabriel and Michael were shouting at each other, and Cas was too tired for this. “Shut the fuck up! Both of you!” Cas was now outshooting them, and that was so far from himself that even he was surprised by it. It was the first time he raised his voice to his father, but his tired mind wasn’t aware of the disrespectfulness of the moment. “I’m a grown man, I’ll do what I want and I’ll fuck whomever I want, so don’t ever do that again dad! And Gabriel, thank you but I must fight my own battles, please stop babying me. Now please leave me alone, I have work to do.” And he asserted his request by fumbling with his papers again, mimicking a work stance.

Michael was boiling, but Gabriel had a proud smile on his face as they left the office. Once they closed the door, both Cas and Dean let go a profound sigh. 

“I just wish they could let me be…but apparently, they are never going to take me serious” Cas said, trying to actually focus on his papers for once.

“Well, you were very impressive, all shouting and cursing, it was very intimidating… and serious” Dean said shyly.

Cas chuckled but it was a bitter laugh “I don’t know, I hate it when I can’t communicate with him… Sometimes I wish to have what you have with Jo… once it used to be like that but now that’s just… gone”

Dean suddenly had a melancholy look on his face, and hurried with the tray, avoiding looking at him. Cas wondered what triggered that but he didn't get to ask as Dean spoke first. “I’ll go now so you can work” He then bowed and left. Cas stared at the newly closed door, there was another layer to be explored on his friend.

Dean was very tired that day, he didn’t get to sleep in late like his Master, in fact, he didn’t get to sleep at all, not an hour after he made it to his room the slaves were called to start with the morning's activities. 

The problem with having a tired body forced to do chores is that the mind flies away and you can’t have control over what you’re thinking. The remark Master Castiel made about his good relationship with his ‘sister’ was enough for his mind and heart to be now focused on Sammy.

He remembered details, laughs, the way the morning light made his brother's hazel eyes almost golden, the mole he had under his left eye, how he bravely held his tears when he got his tattoo, and how he did cry when they were separated at the auction house…

Dean wasn’t getting anywhere with figuring a tracking spell. So far, he had come across 16 different spells but they all required something from the person to be tracked, an object, hair, clothes… He had nothing like that.  

Jo found him on the verge of tears while cleaning the east hallway. “Dean, it’s almost dinner time, you have to take Master Castiel’s supper… what’s wrong?”

When he saw her, it was too much and he couldn’t help to give in to his feelings. “I’m never going to find him, Jo!”

“What happened, why are you crying?” Though she understood immediately what he was talking about, she was worried and confused, she knew how frustrating it had been for Dean to always hit the wall with those damned spells, but he had remained hopeful so far…

“I’m so tired Jo… I’m never going to find him, he may be dead for all I know…”

She hugged him tight and rubbed his back trying to soothe him, and it was working. “Shh… don’t worry… I’m sure he’s not dead, he’s waiting for you because he knows you’re never going to give up… I’ll help you… don’t worry…”

He was breathing easier so she guessed it was safe to let go. “Dean, it’s late, I’ll serve dinner to Master Castiel, you should go to bed, you’re tired. Hide for a bit then go downstairs. Tomorrow it’ll be better, I promise” She smiled at him and kissed his forehead before leaving.

She was right, it had been a really long day. Dean was sleeping dead when he finally got to his room.       

Next morning he was feeling better, his rested mind was able to focus again. He was called up early to bake some muffins and buns, so his day started with his mother’s recipes, and that made his heart lighter. As he was getting breakfast to his Master’s study, Jo passed by and greeted him with a smile, and it was exactly what he needed, the certainty that his sister was there for him.

The unread books in Metatron’s old study were silently promising that, as long as he kept hoping and working hard, the answer will be there waiting for him, he just had to keep going, finish what he had left from the current book he was working on, and if the right spell wasn’t there, he’ll just have to try harder.

The rest of his day went mostly uneventful, his chores were done and his mind was set on a purpose. He almost couldn’t wait for the night to come so he could resume working on his book. After serving dinner that evening, instead of going to his room he hid at Metatron’s study and continued where he had left.

A few nights later he was finished with that grimoire without finding the correct spell but Dean no longer thought about it as a defeat but as a step closer, this was one less book in the way to his brother.

 

 


	21. Christmas special

Christmas and New Year’s parties passed by in a blur of color and nothingness. Gabriel spent those holidays with Kali’s family, he asked Cas to come with them but he refused graciously, he had work to do and besides, he wanted to give his family another chance. Last time he shared a proper Christmas celebration with them, before every party was an office party, he recalled having a good time.

Well, this time wasn’t like that. Once and again the house was festively dressed up and a huge party was thrown, but it was more for show than anything else, it was like every other ‘business party’ he attended while working for his father. Cas endured the first few hours of the Christmas party talking with all the people his father introduced him. Sons and daughters of very good families made polite small talk, some witty, some dull, they all tried their best to catch the elusive young Novak’s fancy.   

He was feeling equally annoyed and miserable till Jo helped him escape the advances of a perky brunette, calling him out of the ballroom ‘to solve a pressing matter’. Once out of sight she handed him a food tray and a champagne bottle so he could continue the party elsewhere, no explanations needed.

Cas was surprised over how well she knew him, he never asked for it but she was there for him anyways. He took the tray, used the service stairs and got to the hallway where his bedroom was, but when he turned a corner he almost bumped into Hannah, Zachariah’s wife.

“Hi, Cassie!” Hannah slurred her greeting and hugged him sloppily. She was really drunk and, sadly, the party was just a poor excuse as it was her usual state. Cas sighed and returned the salute, asking her if she needed help getting somewhere, like her room.

“Nah, I’ve got Maggie here to help me. Right girl?” Hannah wrapped an arm around her slave’s shoulder and leaned on her. 

“Of course Mistress” The poor girl was used to her Mistress’s ways so she just rolled with it.

“I’ve got my girl. She’s mine and she cares for me… you love me, Maggie?” Hannah was caressing her hair with the hand that was circling her shoulders, bending the girl’s neck at an awkward angle for a moment.

“Of course Mistress” The girl was tired but she just kept her trained eyes on her.

“See? She loves me… I’m loved, yes I am. And it makes me happy…” Hannah was now talking to herself. She left waddling through the hallway, her girl stretching her arms towards her, not quite touching her but ready to catch her the moment she loses her balance. 

Cas met Hannah on her wedding day, seven or eight years ago. She was a kind and sweet girl and he didn’t understand at the moment what that gentle creature saw in his brother. Now that all the pieces came into place together, he was able to see that it didn’t matter what she thought on her wedding day, her marriage was orchestrated for his brother and her father, and maybe her drinking was her way to cope with her unhappiness.  

Cas saw himself on her sometimes, he was just like her not so long ago, he was ready to marry a man he didn’t truly love, the only difference was that he realized it sooner, and by accident. He came so close to end up like her it was frightening.

That night he drank his champagne toasting for his newfound freedom and his utter loneliness.

Prior to the New Year’s party he spoke to Martha but it was to no avail, neither Jo nor Dean could be spared to spend the evening with him during the party, so he suffered a few hours of it till somehow one of the blondes managed to replicate his disappearing act, food and drinks as well.

Castiel read and made sketches the rest of the evening while drinking his champagne.

Those were very lonely holidays he spent but when his alcohol numbed heart tried to put a silver lining to the memories of his last Christmas, the ones he celebrated with Tom, his mind put a stop to it right there. _‘Cas, get it together man, it is the first time in a long while you’re not smashed at one of these parties and that’s why you’re so whiny…’_

So he put a remedy on it and drank himself blind. There, it was done.

 

 


	22. Time for a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the angels speak enochian when the text is in italics :)

The holiday season was finally over. 

Cas was working one morning when his tea came with a letter from Charlie. She was going to be in town for a few days next week and was coming for lunch on Saturday, and maybe stay with him for a few days. “Yes!” he said out loud, a broad smile planted on his face.

“Good news, Master?” Dean smiled at him while pouring his second cup of tea.

“Charlie’s coming for lunch next Saturday! It’s been too long since we saw each other…” He was happy, he missed her a lot. Cas started scribbling a letter for her while Dean was cleaning the table.

“Do you wish me to inform the Head Housekeeper of your upcoming lunch party?” Dean asked before leaving, it was the first time his Master was really excited about a guest so he wanted to help him succeed as a host.

“Yes, and please set a room, the closest to mine… I don’t know if we’ll need it, last time we ended up sharing my bed…” Cas casually added, he was focused on his letter. Last time they were together she was warning him about Tom… They sure had a lot to catch on.  

“Of course Master” Dean cleared the tea service and left, he was having a bit of a difficult time keeping his smile, a dry lump was slowly forming in his throat and he wasn't sure of why was that.

The week went by and as Cas’ mood was improving, the weather was getting worse and worse. That Saturday morning the rain was falling hard against the windows and the cold wind was singing an ominous song but Cas’ smile was the most beautiful thing the house had seen in a very long time. And it was a fact, not just Dean’s opinion.

Martha told Dean to prepare the room three doors from his Master’s, it was the closest one, so there was Dean, putting flowers in a vase for this person.  

Dean was happy his Master was meeting a friend.  

The linens and blankets were arranged invitingly on the bed. He lighted the fire on the fireplace, making the room warm and cozy.

Yes, he was happy. Today he’ll meet this Charlie person and he’ll be happy for his Master, who’ll be probably sharing a bed with this friend… yes, he was happy… he was so happy that his fake toothy smile was the most scariest thing Jo had seen in a very long time. And it was a fact, not just Jo’s opinion.

At the kitchen, she teased him for his crankiness. She knew perfectly well Dean wished for more than friendship from Master Castiel, even when Dean wasn’t aware of his own feelings she just knew. And she also knew that this wasn’t easy for him, so she did what they did best when avoiding a topic: she recurred to humor. “If you keep smiling like that, you’re gonna pop out one of your teeth…” She was putting together on a tray all they would need, the lunch was to be served at the yellow parlor and she’ll be attending their table. Dean snorted and kept focusing on his task, managing to make the most awful flower arrangement ever. She laughed and fixed Dean’s work.

It was almost lunchtime when a coach arrived at the Manor. Cas was at the door waiting for her to come down, but instead of the cheery redhead he was expecting, he met a coughing bundle of blankets walking wobbly towards him. “Charlie?” he tilted his head in confusion. 

A raspy whisper came from under a scarf. “Cas! It’s this damn cold, I have a sore throat and the weather isn’t helping… I’m cold…” They hugged and went directly to Cas’ room, more than lunch she needed a hot bath and a warm bed to get better.

Dean was helping Jo set the table in the parlor when someone came to tell them the lunch party was moving to their Master’s room. They quickly packed everything and went upstairs. Moments later when they were heading to their Master's room Jo was laughing. “Maybe they can’t wait to get in bed…” Dean was almost pouting but he schooled his expression while they were knocking on the door.

Cas opened the door for Jo and Dean, and on his way back to the bathroom he asked them to set the table by the fireplace. Charlie was rummaging his medicine cabinet for some aspirin and he wanted to avoid a bigger mess in there.

Dean was setting the plates when his Master reentered the room laughing. “… yeah, yeah, I’ll get in bed with you…” and closed the bathroom door behind him. The angel was then opening the bed when Jo asked if she should serve the soup.

“I think better not, It’ll be a while before we get to eat” Cas smiled at them, Charlie was going to be under the shower for a while, she always took her time. “Thank you, you can leave if you want, we can serve ourselves”

“Yes, of course” She bowed and took Dean’s hand to drive him away. Once outside the room, Dean was deafeningly silent while walking.

“They just couldn’t wait…” Jo said in a whisper, it was odd, their Master must really like this person to behave like that… Dean had a deadpan expression on his face. This was upsetting him more than it should, and he really didn’t want to go into the why’s.

Tea and supper were served by Jo. Both times she entered the room to find her Master sitting in front of the fireplace, talking softly to a bundle of blankets facing the fire. She was curious about this ‘friend’ but from her perspective, all she could spot was a strand of red hair popping from the blanketed lump.

Later that night the Head Housekeeper sent her to ‘entertain Master Castiel’s friend’. Dean met her by the stairs. “Let me guess… going to Master Castiel’s room?” Dean said, he was attempting to smile so she beamed at him. 

“Yeah, for his friend… You’ll think that by now the last thing either of them would want is to see any of us heheh!”

Charlie and Cas were in bed talking about Dorothy, Charlie’s girlfriend. They had been talking all day long and could still go on, she was his best friend and the one he felt truly understood him. They were laughing when they heard a soft knock on the door. She looked at the time, it was late for tea or something. “Are you expecting someone?”

“Not exactly…” Cas sighed “Come in!” He knew without a doubt who was there. Jo and Dean stepped into the room and approached the bed. Both bowed and kept their heads down waiting to be addressed.

“Hi, Jo, Dean, who was it this time?” Cas asked politely as a very interested Charlie was peeking through the blankets.

“It was Mistress Hester, she said we would please both of your palates…” Jo said with a shy smile.

It took the other angel less than a moment to understand the situation. “What? You were sent here… to us… to be with us?” Charlie was fully seated on the bed now, asking in a very surprised tone, almost amused. Almost.

“Yes?” Jo’s eyes searched for her Master’s face, asking for his help so he delivered.

“Jo and Dean are usually sent to me at night by my dad or one of my siblings, it happens all the time…” Cas was casually explaining when Charlie all but jumped on him, narrowed eyes and angry expression on her face.  _“_ _What the hell Cas! You dog! How can you do this to them?”_ she then took a pillow and was hitting him with it  _“You’re a disgusting pig! How can you force someone to your bed!?”_

Cas attempted to ease the blows with a hand. _“No, wait, Charlie, it’s not like that, I’m not forcing them…”_ he kept trying to explain the situation as she kept attacking him.

 _“Yes you are! You’re a bastard! They don’t come to you willingly, they are ordered to! And you take advantage of that!”_ Charlie was all over him, her eyes were glowing with anger.

Dean was amazed by the scene playing in front of him. Charlie resulted to be an angel girl Jo’s size, and with a very special temper and sense of morals. He was getting lost in his mind trying to identify the accent in her Enochian but then he felt the way Jo was squeezing his hand. He glanced at her to see only fear in her eyes, and after a moment of confusion, he was hit by the realization that Jo didn’t understand a word they were saying, and therefore, she had no idea of what was happening. It was a rather ferocious attack they were witnessing, not a very effective one since she was using a pillow, but ferocious indeed. Dean closed the distance between them and whispered in her ear a brief explanation of the situation till Jo got calmed, then he kissed her hair in a soothing way.    

Cas saw the kiss and the body language of the pair and grabbed Charlie’s wrists to finally stop the fight. _“You’re scaring them, Charlie!”_

Charlie glared at him and forcefully released herself from his grip. She climbed off the bed and stood in front of the slaves, all sweaty and disheveled, and wiping her running nose with her sleeve. “Hello, I’m Charlie. I’m sorry if I scared you. And I’m sorry you’re forced to serve this asshole” she was smiling at them, even while her words were venomous.

Jo and Dean greeted softly “Hello Miss Charlie” and bowed their heads at her.

“Please, can you show me my room? I can’t stand to be with this two-faced-slave-rapist douchebag for another minute…” She spoke those words casually while she was untangling a loose feather from her hair. 

Cas was frowning at her, she couldn’t honestly believe that he was doing that… He was about to erupt another attempt at an explanation when Dean’s voice surprised him. 

“Excuse me Mistress Charlie but I think you’re a bit mistaken. Yes, it’s true that we’re usually sent to Master Castiel at night, but he had never imposed himself upon us” His head was still down but his voice sounded calm and collected, and Jo was smiling proudly. It was a rare occasion when Dean expressed himself instead of letting her talk for him.

Charlie softened her gaze “He had never… are you saying that… Oh Cas, I’m sorry!”

She looked at him and Cas was smirking. “You’re a douchebag for thinking like that Charlie, but don’t worry… it wasn’t a big deal, you hit like a girl...” he said teasingly.

“Damn right I do! I AM a girl!” they were laughing again as she was getting back to his side. “Good thing I don’t hate you anymore, it’s so cold out of bed!”

Cas laughed and Jo and Dean were shyly smiling at them. “Master? What shall we do?” Jo asked, knowing the answer but still asking to be sure.

“Go to bed, please. Thank you for coming. And Dean, thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome, Master. Miss Charlie, do you still wish for us to show you your room?” Dean was trying his best to act serene but his cheeks were blushing more and more. 

“Nah, I’ll stay here, thank you. Goodnight” Charlie smiled at them.

“Goodnight” They said almost in unison and left the room.

Once the slaves were out, Charlie asked about them and why were they sent to him. Cas explained her the situation of his family’s general assholeness, and all the things happening in the Manor, including the tunic they were wearing.

“It’s freaking winter Cas! I’m in flannel pajamas, the warmest thing ever, and was cold when out of the bed for like 10 minutes, and they’re prancing around the house wearing next to nothing! Like, what the hell...? and you’re nice enough not to ravish them, I mean, damn, she’s gorgeous, and that boy too… but your family...? It’s so wrong…”

Cas knew why Charlie was so defensive on this particular topic, hell, he was defensive and didn’t carry her history. “I’m sorry Charlie, I know it’s upsetting but there’s really nothing I can do about it… I also hate it when I see any of them getting hurt… the same night I got here Jo got punished for something, it happens to her a lot, some mornings she comes with a bruise or a split lip… she says it’s because of something she did wrong but… I’m not that naïve… I know that I’m not the only one getting people sent to at night…”

“It’s just… I know this happens everywhere but it shouldn’t…” she was trembling a bit and Cas embraced her soothingly, so Charlie kept talking with her head tucked under his chin. “I know I survived because I was able to put it behind me, to get away, but they? They have to see the people that hurt them every day, and be polite and smile… I could never be that strong…”

Cas slept badly that night, dreams of Jo and Dean crying in a dark corner, their intertwined hands being pulled apart by faceless monsters laughing in a high pitch just like Hester did. He was there too, unable to leave because his limbs were tied up to strings moved from above, like if some puppeteer was guiding his actions.

He woke up early in the morning bathed in cold sweat and had to take a shower to calm down. The bed wasn’t inviting anymore so he got dressed and sat by the fireplace attempting to draw on a small sketch pad he kept in his room. Charlie was still in bed when Dean knocked on the door with their morning tea.

Dean was setting the table while Cas was staring at him, unable to forget his dream and Charlie’s words. Dean’s smile looked honest, and they were friends, so he just blurted “Are you happy?”

Dean stopped altogether in confusion. “I’m sorry Master, I don’t understand…”

“Are you happy, is there happiness in your life?” Cas understood how stupid he must be sounding, but he craved the answer.

“Well… of course there’s happiness in my life, I have Jo with me… and we’re mostly assigned to serve you… and you’re kind to us so… yes, there is happiness in my life” 

His words sounded honest and his smile was one of those warm ones, like the ones usually received by Jo. Cas smiled back at him somewhat more at ease. 

Dean knew there was more to it but, for now, he reveled on knowing his Master took an interest on his wellbeing, so he kept setting the cups and plates for them, a soft smile never leaving his face.

Castiel went to Charlie and hummed. “Rise and shine little girl!”

“Go 'way” a muffled reply came from under the blankets.

“Come on Charlie, get up! I don’t want to stay in bed all day!”

“Maybe I do”

“Then you’ll miss lots of things, like the tangerine shortcake waiting for you at the table…” he then went to sit and Dean poured him some tea. Charlie followed after him “you sound very convincing when there’s food around…” she mumbled. Dean poured her tea and served her some cake. She tasted it daintily, then, after her face lightened, she proceeded to ferociously devour it. “Yeah, it’s good…” 

Dean widened his eyes and smiled, Cas chuckled “Oh Charlie, never change…”

They spent that day and the next few in between Cas’ room, the library, and his study. Cas made a watercolor portrait of her, she was smiling as she walked through sunshine on a corner of the library. She loved it and kept it as a gift for Dorothy.

Charlie wanted to keep extending her visit but she had work to do so she had to leave. Minutes before her parting she hugged Cas, and demanded of him to be good and kind with those slaves, “they’re too cute for their own good”

He was amused by this statement but promised her that he’ll look out for them. Cas was glad her friend approved of Dean and Jo.

 

 


	23. Mixed emotions and more

Gabriel came to visit and crossed his path with Charlie on her way out. He knew she was his nephew’s best friend and was glad he had fun lately with her. Cas was in a great mood and even when he was a bit behind with his work he still wanted to share a few moments with his family. Because he just had to keep on trying.

Over dinner Michael was very surprised to learn that the one his son had spent half a week in bed with was Charlotte Bradbury. “I didn’t know you two were that close, you should consider the possibility of having a more serious relationship with her” He was pleased. Even when he hadn’t had a hand on this, if Cassie’s relationship moved forward he could be able to associate more easily with her father, the main technology provider for the Council known to be a very elusive fellow.

“What do you mean by ‘more serious’?” Castiel was confused, he had a great relationship with Charlie, she was one of his oldest friends.

Michael sighed, almost exasperatedly “Must I always… I mean you should date her, even propose to her, not just share a bed, make her your wife”

Hester snorted, almost spiting her drink to them. In a fit of laugh she coughed “Hahaha! That’s a good one daddy!”

“I can’t marry her dad, she already has someone special in her life” Cas understood where his father was going but he also didn’t want to discuss his friend’s personal life.

“But… you did spent a few days in bed with her, you barely left your room…are you his side dish or something?” He was confused, didn’t he broke up with Tom for something like this?   

Gabriel chuckled softly. Charlie was dating some general’s daughter stated overseas, they had been a cute, happy couple for some time now. He was about to comment on that when Hester spat loudly and rudely “She’s a dyke daddy!”

Cas frowned at her crude remark and was about to scold his sister when his father barked “What the hell?”

“She’s my friend, and she’s in a serious relationship with her girlfriend…” Cas’ explanation died when Michael shouted at him. “What the fuck Castiel! You spent a week in bed with a proper girl and she’s a lesbian? What did you do in all that time, braided your hair?! You’re really useless aren’t you?”

“I don’t expect you to understand…” Castiel was hurt by his father’s behavior, trying very hard to remain calm.

“Understand!? The only thing I truly understand is that you’re nothing but a burden to us! Not even good enough to get yourself a proper mate!”

“Michael! That’s enough!” Gabriel was as serious as he was capable of, his brother in law was a grown men but he was getting way out of line and needed to be scolded.

Cas was dismayed. Those words were hurting him deeply. He closed his eyes and left the table without talking to anybody, straight to his room.

In the distance he heard Gabriel and Michael shouting at each other.

Cas was frustrated while pacing his room, and when he opened his door to find Jo and Dean sent there by Gabriel, his eyes showed a thousand emotions all at once. Cas let them in and went to sit on his bed, elbows on his knees and hands covering his face.

“Master, are you alright?” Jo asked softly, of course he wasn’t well.

“It’s just…” the words died in his lips. How could he finish that?

It’s just they don’t get me?

I don’t get them?

They’re assholes?

I’m stupid for expecting something different?

He lifted his head, looking for a way to go on but all he could see was this boy and girl, looking at him with concern in their eyes. And they were holding hands, of course they were holding hands. “How do you do that?” He blurted, almost angrily at them. They startled at the tone for a moment, closing the gap between them “What do you mean, Master?” Jo asked, always the first one to respond, speaking softly for the both of them, always looking for a way to ease the mood, her way to be protective. The exact opposite to Hester.

Cas growled loudly and forcefully punched his bed. Of course, the reaction to that sudden burst of misdirected anger was for Dean to place Jo slightly behind him, shielding her with his body if nothing else. The exact opposite of his father. Castiel stood up to pace around his room again, unable to calm down.  His family… always his family…

His slaves were looking at him warily, there they were for him to do as he pleased, wearing those silky camisoles. They looked so fine but so fragile. It was unfair for them not to know what to expect so he stopped and sighed, his anger giving place to frustration. “No… it’s not… I’m not angry at you… I’m just…” he trailed off and went to sit again in his bed.

They felt his mood change and relaxed a bit but didn’t move from their spot. “Can we do something for you?” Jo offered with a smile. Dean was biting his lip, looking at him through his lashes.

“Tell me how! You… it’s like you’re there… for him… and he’s there for you… how…?” he wasn’t the most eloquent person in the world right now but the message was permeating them. Jo softened her gaze and smiled, looking down her feet. Cas knew she understood. “Please, would you sit and talk with me?” he asked shyly. “I feel like I have a lot to learn from you…”

Jo chuckled and Dean looked at her in confusion as they were climbing the bed. They sat with their legs crossed facing him. Cas began to talk, explained himself, and what had happened earlier. As he kept going on and on he noticed that even when Jo and Dean were listening attentively they were really close to each other, shivering a little. As Charlie pointed out, it was winter and they were wearing those light garments so they surely were really cold. Cas knew they weren’t going to express their discomfort so he stood up and casually kept talking while walking into his dressing room to put on his pajamas. He climbed back to his bed and unfolded the blankets invitingly.

“I’m cold, please get in bed with me?” he asked, knowing they were going to do it anyway. The three of them sat against the headboard wrapped on blankets, Cas smiled, and they smiled back, grateful.

When he got to Hester’s rudeness and his dad’s bullying, he sighed and looked at them “And that’s why I was so upset when you got here… I just look at you and wonder how… how you do it…?”

“Oh… well… we… we only just have each other so… umm…if we don’t love each other, no one else will ” Jo was struggling with her words, she wanted to help but she also wasn’t sure how safe it was to tell much about them, he was still their Master.

“Yes… ummm… many… many things happened to us… and we feel safer together… it’s easier to be strong if we’re together” Dean had never been good at stating his feelings.

Cas was taken aback for the simplicity of their answer. Love. Of course it was love. “How can you… how can you love like that?” It was a huge question, he knew it but still...

The seriousness of the topic was overwhelming and Dean couldn’t help to escape to humor. “Yeah, I know it’s not easy, I mean I love her but she can be quite annoying sometimes: ‘Oh, look at these pretty flowers Dean, look at that cloud, it looks like a horsy’…” He was badly mimicking her voice.

“What? You’re the annoying one, all perfect and methodical: ‘Oh no! my pie looks bad, I’ll go cry in that corner’” she was badly mimicking him too. 

“I’m not annoying, I’m adorable” Dean said with a smug smile and stuck his tongue out to her.

“Oh shut up…” she was sticking her tongue out at him. Cas understood the bantering as a getaway of their previous talk and joined their laughs. After a little while, their giggles started to fade and they just sat in companionable silence till Cas sighed and played with the trim of his sleeve “It’s like they’re different people from the ones I once knew. I know I ‘have to’ love them but I don’t think I can stand them another moment… they’re my family but I don’t know what to do…” Cas was trailing off, hints of despair tinting his voice.

“You… you could leave…leave the House, leave them behind and start over somewhere else…” Dean shyly suggested.

“Dean! Shut up!” Jo elbowed him.

“What? If there’s anybody that doesn’t ‘have to’ do anything it’s you Master, you’re the sole owner of yourself…” Dean was unable to stop the unfiltered thoughts leaving his mouth. Jo’s eyes widened with fear, Dean was way over the line here. “Please excuse him Master, he wasn’t thinking…”

“No, he might be right but it’s just I don’t think I know how to be strong for myself…” Cas was staring at nothing, his father’s words still ringing on his ears.

“That’s not true… I’ve seen it with my own eyes, you can be very frightening when you’re mad, and you’re strong, you left your boyfriend and changed your job…“ Dean was blushing a little while Jo was staring at him, eyes impossibly wide in disbelief Dean was being so open, and their Master wasn’t slapping him for talking out of place.

But of course he wasn’t slapping him. “You really think so?” Cas looked at him, his eyes pleading for hope and honesty, and Dean complied. “Oh Master, you could achieve anything you want if you truly want it, and nobody could stop you, I really believe so…” Dean’s heart ached a little at the prospect of his departure if he ever choose to follow his advice but his Master was a good angel, he deserved better.

They kept talking for a while, the topics changing but Cas’ heart weighted considerably less by the time sleep took them for what remained of the night.

It was very early in the morning, the sun was barely peeking and the room was tinting yellowish grey when Cas woke up feeling rested as he hadn’t in a very long time. Little by little the previous night’s memories were coming back to him, explaining why he had Dean snuggled against his chest. Dean’s thin, muscular body was relaxed in his sleep, perfectly glued to his side. His face seemed even younger and without a care. The way Dean was tugging his pajamas made him feel weird, like if he needed to protect this wonderful soul and keep it to himself. The awareness of the feeling made him notice too how hard he was and how right his cock felt against Dean’s hip. Uh.

He knew they were there for his sexual pleasure and it’ll be so easy to fuck him into oblivion just like he wanted, but it didn’t feel right for him to take pleasure from an unwilling partner. Cas was getting lost in his thoughts, he was warm and comfy and all but he also had to take care of himself, his throbbing dick was painfully hard, so he reluctantly broke the embrace and left the bed carefully and without making a sound.

Dean instantly missed the warmth that had enveloped him as soon as he was left ‘alone’. The bed was soft and had a wonderful smell, like spring and cinnamon, so, still asleep, he searched for the body that had left his. He rolled on his side, found Jo and spooned her, burying his face in her hair, like he had done so many times before.

Once in the bathroom Cas thought about getting a cold shower but the next minute found him touching himself. He closed his eyes and was flooded with images of forest green eyes, a freckled nose, a broad chest… he let his mind trick him to believe he wasn’t alone, that Dean’s strong hand was caressing him and it didn’t take long for him to come white in his fist. Cas opened his eyes and faced himself in the mirror.  He was flushed and breathing hard, his hand and lower belly covered in cooling cum… and he was alone in his cold bathroom. It was quite frustrating. He had to do something, and it needed to be done soon.  

Cas returned to the peaceful scene happening on his bed but felt incapable of disturbing it, they both seemed younger and smaller and perfectly content, like two puppies… only you just don’t touch yourself to a memory of puppies. He sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, absently looking at them and thinking how different his life was now when there was the smallest twitch in Jo’s face.

“Mmmm… Deannn…”

“Joomm…?”

“You’re hard against my ass…”

“Yeah…”

“You’re disgusting…”

“I love you too…”

They were speaking without opening their eyes and not completely awoken. Cas was amused by the exchange and he couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. The sound made them open their eyes startled and almost fell off the bed in the haste to get off of it.

“Oh no, no, no! Sorry Master!” Jo got out bed and pulled Dean up too.

“We slept here? We’re in so much trouble!” Dean was untangling himself from the blankets, eyes still unfocussed from sleep.

Cas stood up and went to sit on the bed “You were so peaceful I didn’t had the heart to wake you up… besides it’s really early, the sun is just out…” they were fidgeting and biting their lips and Cas didn’t understand why the peace that was there a minute ago now was rapidly fading.

“We’re sorry Master, but we’re not allowed to sleep with you… as in your bed… Martha is going to kill us…”

“Why?” he was confused, weren’t them sent to him regularly?

“We’re supposed to leave once you’re… satisfied” Jo and Dean were pacing the room, getting closer to the door but not quite leaving, not without permission anyways.

“Oh…” Right, they weren’t there for a slumber party… and they stayed because he was the one who kept talking till they all fell asleep. “Well um… if anybody says something to you just tell them to come see me, you won’t be in trouble” It was the least he could do.

“Really? Thank you Master!” they both relaxed and smiled, and that somehow returned some of the tranquility that had momentarily been lost.

“We really need to go now, thank you again for getting us out of trouble” Dean had a sweet smile and Cas wanted to think that it was just for him, his very own smile.

“I had a good time last night, and slept great. Thank you both, I’ll see you later”

They left the room and as they were reaching the slave’s quarters, they were aware of the many gazes led upon them. It was early for the Family, but life in the House had begun a while ago. The Head Housekeeper said it didn’t matter if Master Castiel wanted them in the morning, they were still late for work so they were to be flogged, maybe a little less because it wasn’t entirely their fault but still.

After the punishment they made a bee line for their rooms, changed into their working clothes and went to perform their chores. They never said a word about it to their Master, it was clear it didn’t matter.

 

 


	24. Just filling you in

Life at the Manor kept its course, like it always did. Sometimes there would be guests joining for dinner or staying for a few days. During those times, Jo would make flower arrangements and help to choose wines, and Dean would spend his time in the kitchen making his tea blends, pastries and desserts. The kitchen staff was grateful they knew their way around and let them do whatever they needed to because, in the end, they were all ordered to.

There were forty to forty-five house slaves in the Manor, but not all of them had the same skills. The fact that Dean and Jo were trained to properly serve the various table settings had them coming and going during those occasions, depending on the kind of guests the House received.

Even when they were nice to everybody, they were the target of constant demeaning remarks from other slaves. It was jealousy, of course, they were very skilled and that made them more valuable than many of the others, and on top of that, they were really good looking and one of the Masters favored them. And of course I’m not talking about Zachariah’s obsession with Jo’s hair, it was the same for him if instead of Jo any of the others were sent to him, no. They were Master Castiel’s pets in the eyes of the rest, and the smile they wore when coming back from their Master’s study or bedroom usually faded away as they encountered some other servant’s glare. It was odd for the rest to see them happy about their chores, both daily and nightly, they weren’t the only ones sent to their Master’s bedrooms, most of the youngest slaves were ordered to but, of course, they were the only ones who knew what happened in that bedroom, and they sure kept it a secret.

Either way, being a pet had its perks, they were better fed than the rest, which was just a step above of ‘not starving’, and were allowed to finish their chores a bit earlier if they were called to the Master’s room so they could be ‘prepared’. Their skin was always smooth and perfect, and as they kept themselves clean, that added to their beauty.   

Jo and Dean had learned through time to show themselves as docile and obedient as possible, they always accepted commands and acted as asked, and in turn, they were between the least punished slaves at the manor. And that was another reason they were despised for.

 

 

 


	25. St. Valentine’s night revelations

It was St. Valentine’s day, the most romantic night of the year so, of course, Hester rudely teased him once she learned he was staying at home that night. He was going to comment on the fact she was going out on a date with her lover while her husband was on a ‘business trip’ (another word for ‘fucking someone, anyone else but her on a different town’) but he took pity on her and just endured her comments during tea time, then she went to prepare for the evening and he continued working on his assignment.  

Cas was on his way to the library, it was late at night but he just couldn’t let go of his project and he was in dire need of an ancient Greek grammar book to go on. He was about fifteen feet away from it when he saw old Martha forcefully clutching Dean’s wrist.

“Please, you have to believe me!” The desperation in Dean’s voice was evident.

“Like hell I will! What else a stupid thing like you could be doing this late at night in the library? Oh, Master Michael is going to enjoy punishing you…” She had a wicked smirk on her face, she was clearly enjoying the situation as well. Cas had to help Dean out of it, he deserved at least a chance to explain himself.

“No, please, I swear I wasn’t stealing!” Dean was livid now and about to kneel in front of her to beg when Cas approached them and blurted. “Dean! I sent you ages ago for that book! What kept you this long?” The angel looked into Dean’s eyes, hoping he’ll follow his lead, which fortunately the slave did.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting Master” he said and bowed his head. The Head Housekeeper let go of his wrist and turned towards him. “Master Castiel! You sent him to fetch you a book at this hour of the night?”  She was clearly confused and Castiel took advantage of it.

“I work whenever I feel like it, and I sent him because he knows which books I need… But why am I explaining myself to you? Where you the one that kept me waiting for Dean?” He tried his best to sound harsh and his gravelly voice worked out well.

“I’m sorry Master Castiel, it won’t happen again. Please forgive me” 

The turn of events was a bit much for old Martha and Castiel saw it as an opportunity. “Fine, leave us, now” It was sufficient, she bowed and left.

Dean kept his eyes glued to the floor till the angel finally addressed him. “Come with me”

Once into the library, Castiel made sure they were alone and faced him. “Care to explain what just happened? I really hope you weren’t stealing”

"..."

Dean was visibly nervous, he was biting his lip and fidgeting, he was in deep trouble, the punishment for stealing was to be lashed an ungodly amount of times so Cas hoped he had a perfectly good explanation. “Well, I’m waiting”  

His words shook Dean out of his hesitation, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “First of all, thank you for helping me, I really am grateful for that, Master Castiel. I hope once I speak you’ll be able to forgive me”

 _‘Oh, no, he’s a thief! How didn’t I see this coming?’_ Cas’ mind was racing and he almost missed Dean’s next words.

“I was here because I was looking for something to read, and I thought it would be sufficiently late and I will be alone” Dean kept looking away from him, his voice was no more than a whisper but his revelation reached Cas nonetheless.

“You were looking for something to read!” It was intended as a question but it didn’t come out that way. The angel tilted his head in confusion, he had never met a slave who could read, it was illegal and highly irregular, people even though it to be ‘dangerous’. It added another layer to the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again if you order me to, but you must understand why I kept it a secret” Dean was definitely losing his resolution, he was taking a huge risk by confessing on his ability, the punishment for that was rather cruel and brutal, and he was there at his mercy. 

Cas hated to be the one putting fear in those green eyes.

“I won’t tell anyone about this, I said I wanted to be your friend and I’m glad you shared this with me” Cas knew that Dean was in a sharing mood just because he was caught red-handed, but still, it was an unexpected gesture from his new friend. Now that the surprise was wearing off he wondered what Dean would read for fun, being it the huge risk it was. “What were you looking for when she saw you?”

Dean relaxed a bit and let go of the air he was holding in, he was safe, for the moment anyway, but he needed to respond. He thought about telling a lie and going for something innocent like a novel, but the angel didn’t deserve that. “I… I was umm… I was looking for this” he walked a few steps to take an old book from an upper shelf and handed it to his Master.

The angel deadpanned, it was a Sanskrit dictionary, and the only reason he knew that was that he had asked his tutors about it once as a child. “Now I know you’re lying. Please don’t lie to me Dean, were you stealing something? I won’t tell, but don’t lie to me…” Cas was disappointed, he thought they were friends but apparently he was wrong, he was the most gullible person in the universe and there wasn’t anybody he could trust in this house…

Dean widened his eyes and shook his head “I swear I wasn’t stealing. I know it’s a Sanskrit thesaurus, and I was looking for it because…” he lowered his voice almost to a whisper “because I needed it to make sense of something I'm translating…”

 _Wait, what?!_  

“You’re telling me you know Sanskrit? And you’re translating something? What are you working on? Where did you learn Sanskrit...? _I never knew you could study it…_ ” Cas was baffled, he wanted to know everything, and make sure Dean wasn’t playing him because, let’s face it, what?!

“Those are a lot of questions” Dean scratched the back of his head but his mouth was twitching on the corners, like fighting a small smile. ”Please come with me so I can show you what I’m working on. I really hope you won’t be mad at me when we’re done, I really enjoy serving you in my full capacities” Dean was looking at him with hope in his eyes; he truly seemed honest so Cas was starting to really believe him.  

The slave led the way into the third floor to a room Cas had almost forgotten about, his old uncle Metatron’s study. When Dean opened the door Cas expected to find some dusty and abandoned place but instead encountered a tidy and spotless office crowded with books. Dean reached one of the desk’s drawers and handed him an old leatherbound book whose title he couldn’t read. He opened it and flipped some pages, but it was useless, the text was in some kind of language he had never even seen in his life, it didn’t even look like Sanskrit at all. “This is what you’re reading? What is it? Why…?”

Dean was biting his lips and it was something that, despite the delicate situation they were in, Cas couldn’t help but think was adorable. 

“It’s a poems anthology, it’s written in Curonian and, as you probably know, it translates easily into Sanskrit, but I was having problems with some of the rhymes, they didn’t make sense, that’s why I needed the dictionary…” Dean was clenching the hem of his shirt in his hands. The poems were the key to an old grimoire he was working on, but that would have to be left out, he wasn’t ready to explain why he was researching spells.

“Where are your notes? How far have you gone?” Cas couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, but he was truly curious anyway.

“I don’t keep notes, if someone were to find them it wouldn’t be good for me… I ‘m about half of it but I’ll stop, I promise, please don’t be mad at me, I won’t do it again…”

Cas was astonished, if this was true, and it somehow seemed like it was, the man in front of him was a genius. Dean wasn’t just able to translate from an extinct language to another obscure one, he was capable of doing so relying only on his memory? This was incredible. 

No, it was impossible. The cynic part of him, the one that had gotten stronger since he moved back home, the part of him that, lately, only Dean, Jo and his uncle and auntie had the power to keep down suddenly burst back to life, loud and clear. Dean was playing him. “Read something for me, from this book”

Dean took the offered book and opened it in a specific page that was marked with a small piece of paper, old and yellowed by time. Cas thought how it was a clever way to conceal the bookmark, it looked like that could have been there forever. The man also fumbled with the newfound dictionary for a moment, going back and forth through the pages and tracing some of the words with his fingers. He took air in but stopped just before starting on it, like thinking hard what his next move could be. Cas waited patiently, he was giving him the benefit of the doubt. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, then reopened them and focused on the lines.    

_“I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times…_

_In life after life, in age after age, forever._

_My spellbound heart has made and remade the necklace of songs,_

_That you take as a gift, wear round your neck in your many forms,_

_In life after life, in age after age, forever…”_

Dean lifted his eyes from the book and looked at him expectantly. Cas, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by what he had just witnessed, and surprised by the beauty of the words that just had filled the room, spoken in his own language nonetheless. Dean took a Curonian text, translated it into Sanskrit in his head to comprehend it, and then passed it to Enochian for him to understand it? It was indeed unexpected and it took him a moment to regain reign on his words, something hard to achieve after what just had been spoken. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

Dean sighed again, and for a moment Cas could see the struggle behind his eyes. “I was born at Master Robert Singer’s Household. He was Head of the Linguistics department at the Council and he worked at home. I worked with him translating and researching till he died. He taught me everything I know”

Cas knew the name from a portrait at the Council offices and was more than interested in Dean’s story. “Let’s go to my room, I want to hear everything” and grabbed Dean’s hand in order to get him there. They were traversing the stairs when Jo spotted them, she was wearing the tunic and was about to enter Zachariah’s room. She shyly smiled at them and waited for them to be gone before knocking on the door. Castiel made an effort and didn't think about it, he had more pressing matters at the moment.

Once in his room, Cas placed them at the armchairs by the fireplace and looked at Dean, who was staring at the floor. “What do you want to know, Master?” he asked softly.

“Is it… I’m sorry Dean, I’m very curious about all of this but you’re not comfortable with telling, I can see that. I would really appreciate it if you choose to tell me your story, like you would to a friend” Cas was trying to be as calming and comforting as possible, and desperately trying to convince Dean he could trust him.

Dean snorted and lifted an eyebrow, his head was held a bit higher but he still wasn’t meeting his eyes. “It’s not like I can refuse to tell you whatever you wish to know, so please, Master, where do you wish for me to start my story?” his voice sounded bitter and Cas hated it, so he went with another approach.

“Well, given that you were juggling three languages without taking notes, I guess that watching me struggle with Greek must have been very funny to you” he laughed a little, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Dean willingly took the bait and smiled softly “Nah, I could never laugh at someone who puts as much dedication as you do in your work, so no, I wouldn’t laugh…”

Cas’ smile softened at the remark, that was sweet. “Thank you for that, sometimes I feel like I really don’t know what I’m doing…” The angel’s wheels were turning while thinking about the implications of his friend's talent. “… you were always there when I… did you… Dean, you helped me figure how to proceed when I had problems with my work, right?” he was genuinely interested in his answer.

Dean was blushing and staring at the floor, like a school girl would do when asked who her crush was. “I’m sorry… you truly were struggling with those books… Please forgive me…”

“Forgive you…? Dean I’m glad you helped me… thank you for that!” Cas smiled at him and Dean finally lifted his head. They locked eyes for a moment, blue and green meeting for this rare occasion. Just for a moment. 

The silence stretched between them till Dean cleared his throat. “I… umm… I’m sorry Master but I can’t believe that you’re not mad at me for keeping this from you, thank you…” Dean was bewildered. “I umm... I’ll tell you anything you wish to know”

Cas smiled at him but he knew that it was still an order in a way. “It’s alright, I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready… but it’s alright… It’s late Dean, you should go rest. Goodnight”

“Goodnight Master” Dean couldn't help the wide smile that took over his face before leaving the angel's room. He felt lighter, his Master really was a good person and this was definitely bringing them closer, something Dean was deeply craving by now.

Definitely the best St. Valentine Day’s night ever for the both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean was reading a poem from Rabindranat Tagore called ‘Unending love’. I think those lines properly describe any AU fanfic starring your OTP. 


	26. True calling

Next morning Dean woke up feeling a bit conflicted. This House had many people that despised him but, next to Jo, there was only another person that made a difference. He was a bit surprised to realize that the spot his Master occupied in his heart was a very close one under Sammy and Jo.

He wanted to show his gratefulness, wanted to make him understand that he cared about his newfound friendship, after all, his Master had shown him nothing but kindness. It was a miracle he hadn’t blinded him the minute he confessed his reading skills, he still wasn’t sure why that was… Anyway, the best he could do was to try and help Master Castiel with his work.

“Good morning Dean!” Cas smiled as Dean was setting the table and pouring his tea.

“Good morning Master” Dean was still considering what could be the best way to offer his help, so he stood silently next to his Master while figuring out.

“What is it, Dean?” 

“I… Master if you’ll let me, I’ll be more than happy to help you with your work. If it’s all right with you, of course…” Dean was biting his lower lip, unsure if he was overstepping. 

“Really? That would be great… I’m already having difficulties with this parchment…” Cas’ smile went softer as Dean grinned before leaning over his shoulder. Dean quickly went through his notes, then after going back and forth over the document and notes he finally looked at him. “May I show you something Master?”

The close proximity to his slave was making really difficult for Cas to focus, but after a moment he realized Dean was waiting for an answer from him so he nodded and motioned for him to continue. Dean explained the proper approach to this particular assignment, and then he was reading the first paragraph that came to light, making an example out of it.

Dean’s eyes were shining, he truly enjoyed being able to share his knowledge, and Cas was awestruck by the simple words he used to explain the utterly complicated procedure, better than most of his professors had done back in college. A moment too long was spent in silence before Cas was able to speak again. “You really want to help me with this, don’t you?”

“Yes Master, I would like that very much”  

“Well, get a chair and join me, I won’t expect you to be standing over my shoulder while we’re at it”

Dean’s smile was so honest it was truly entrancing. They were making quick progress with the document, now there were two people working on it, mostly. Cas was glancing at Dean more and more often, the little details were mesmerizing. Dean had a neat handwriting and he was a fast reader, his eyes scanned the document over and over, placing the proper words here and there, making smart inserts to achieve the task.

They were softly chatting, shoulders almost bumping when Gabriel burst into the study.

“Cassie! I’m going back to town, are you coming…?” Gabriel’s brows knitted together in confusion at the scene in front of him. “What’s going on here?”

Cas panicked for a moment, he hated to lie to his uncle but he couldn’t tell the truth either, so he went half way. “I… I’m making my work a more enjoyable experience” He was proud his voice came out without stuttering. Dean’s cheeks went red as he lowered his gaze.

Gabriel smirked at him “Of course you are. Fine, I guess you’re not coming with me, I’ll leave so you can finish here” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Castiel blush as well. “I’ll see you in town little bird!” the older angel said before leaving the office.

Cas and Dean let go of the air they were holding in. They were lucky it was Gabriel but they were exposed to anybody walking in the study. “Dean, I really enjoy working with you, but this can't happen anymore”

Dean’s face fell for a moment but he quickly schooled his expression and tried for nonchalance “It’s alright Master. Thank you for letting me help you a little. I’ll leave now…”

“No! I mean, I want to continue working with you but we can’t do it here, maybe I could retire early and you can come to my room this evening?” Cas asked, not wanting for Dean to leave but trying to find a suitable meeting point.

“I’ll be more than happy to do so!” Dean’s eyes went luminous again, showing one of the most beautiful sights Cas had ever seen.

“I’ll see you this evening then”

“Thank you Master”

“No, thank you, Dean”

Dean left trying to conceal his grin, he floated through his chores till the Head Housekeeper sent him to his Master. It was the first time he was truly happy to be wearing the tunic, even when his desire for sharing his body with Master Castiel was growing strong every day, the prospect of sharing his mind with him was really moving. Dean entered his Master’s room with a smile on his face and went to the chairs next to the fireplace where he was drawing.

Castiel put down his sketch and smiled softly. “Dean, before we start I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate you been here, I know you must be tired from your day so we’ll stop whenever you feel like it”

Dean was flushing again, those little things made him think that maybe it wasn’t just Jo who cared for him, that maybe he was truly considered as a friend by his Master, and that set warmness in his heart. “Thank you Master”

Castiel showed him his progress and Dean corrected some words and helped him finish the document. Castiel then rewrote it and his handwriting erased Dean’s participation in it.

This arrangement worked well. Dean would be there up to five evenings a week, and when Jo was sent there too, or Cas called for her as a treat for them, she would sit on one of the armchairs by the fireplace and listen to the soothing voices rambling in different languages while she read something on her own. 

At first, she was a bit reluctant to admit she knew how to read, but Cas swiped her fears away and asked her what kind of books she liked in order to get them for her. She blushed sweetly and asked for some adventure novel or a history book and the angel was more than happy to provide those for her. Cas asked her once if she was able to do the same job as Dean but she said no, he was the smart one. 

Before too long Cas was no more the one working on the Council assignments, it was Dean doing it all even though he only worked on it for about three or four hours a time. Castiel wasn't even transcribing the commissions on his handwriting anymore given that the Council was now getting used for him to deliver his work way before the deadlines, always perfect and accurate, so they never looked at it before sending it to the printers. That’s how good Dean was.

Within the first month, Castiel realized he had a lot of free time on his hands now that he wasn’t actually doing anything, but he had to maintain his façade for his family and keep on spending time in his office.

He was thinking about it one night while making a portrait of Dean while he worked, being that the only task he could manage to achieve at the moment, and it hit him, right there. “I’ll be right back” he told a surprised Dean when he suddenly stood up from his chair and ran out of his bedroom. When he reentered the room a few minutes later he had his mother’s old drawing exercises book with him, a small tome she used when she taught him as a child. He was going to, methodically, go through the book and improve his skills, on plain sight, sitting on his desk at the study.

Cas sketched more and more till he grew some courage and added watercolor to his meager drawer of art supplies. His drawings started to expand to the work he presented at the Council, illustrating scenes and passages of the books "he" worked on, making them beautiful and granting him more projects because of it, everyone loved his ‘illuminated’ version of the books.

Even when his art was highly celebrated by his colleagues, Cas felt he could do better if he just refined his technique. Dean was always encouraging him to better himself so he started taking classes with an artist that paid no attention to his last name and was willing to be quiet about teaching him. His lessons filled three mornings a week and were soon the highlight of his days, that and the time spent with his friends at home. He redid Jo’s portrait as the moon goddess, this time coloring it with luscious watercolors and taking his time to make it perfect under the supervision of his professor. Of course he studied in secret, he wasn’t ready to reveal himself as an artist to his family. Only Gabriel and Kali knew what he was up to since Cas usually had lunch at Milton House after his classes. And of course they were happy for him, they always had a good word for him no matter what.     

Months passed by, Dean worked fast and achieved to deliver much more than Cas was ever able to, even when he worked just a fraction of the time. Just in the first month he managed to double the number of due commissions. Dean loved to do this, it was his true calling, his dream job, and Cas respected that. He would constantly tell Dean how appraised his work was, how happy he was to work with him and how admired his intelligence was. Dean would blush and dismiss the compliments every time.

Some nights, usually the ones before Cas had to go deliver ‘his’ work, Dean would be working on his own projects. It started one night when Castiel noticed Dean had brought a book from Metatron’s study that had nothing to do with the task he was facing, and asked if he could work on it when the commissions were all done. Castiel said it was alright, Dean deserved to read for pleasure if he wanted to.

Cas loved to have Dean lost on his books, the slave would lie down over some pillows on the rug in front of the fireplace and be completely absent to the world around him. There was a small table by the window but Dean liked the floor better. The fact that, in order to be allowed in his room at night he had to wear that tunic was a gift for his eyes. The soft fabric hugged Dean’s muscles, and, when the fireplace would be lighted up, the golden light made it translucent, defining the body underneath. Castiel saved those images for his mental gallery where he’ll go every time he made a sketch, or touched himself. It was getting increasingly harder for him to maintain a platonic relationship with his beautiful slave. 

Jo noticed the stares and the detailed drawings but said nothing, she was sure sooner or later Master Castiel was going to act on his desires, making Dean a very happy boy.

Castiel continued his minimal ‘social life’ as usual, he needed to in order to keep his family out of his hair as he had two secrets to protect now. He placed his commitments in town on the same days he had classes, so they would not take much of his time on the rare occasions he left the house and as an excuse for it. Same went for his meals, to grant Dean more time in his room the angel was now having an early supper on his study so he could retire for the day afterward. It worked most of the time though he still had to share the table with his father once or twice a week.

Their routine was good until one night it got briefly interrupted. Dean was on his accustomed spot on the rug and Cas on his bed, both surrounded with books when a soft knock on the door startled them. Dean panicked but Cas, unbuttoning his shirt, mouthed for the man to join him. Dean jumped into his bed and Cas dragged him to his lap as Hester was letting herself into her brother’s room. 

She spotted them between the blankets, both sporting blushed faces and widened eyes. Cas was the one who schooled his expression first and, nonchalantly, asked her what she needed and if she could hurry, he was rather busy at the moment.

“I just thought daddy was exaggerating over how attached you were to your pets, but I see that you even play while working so I’ll leave you to it, tomorrow we can chat over some tea, the one your delicate flower boy makes. Bye, little brother!”

Even though Cas had an almost naked Dean sitting on his lap and summer was almost there, her brief presence changed the ambiance of the room, making it a bit colder, so Dean left shortly after that.    

Cas reflected on how close to the truth his sister had been. It was more than just ‘attachment’, he was falling in love with Dean, with his mind, his heart, his everything. And sometimes he was sure Dean felt the same, there were stolen glances and accidental touches, as if their bodies were trying to get closer, even if their minds wouldn’t allow it. It was a bittersweet emotion as he knew that for it to be true, it had to be Dean the one taking the first step, because if he was the one doing so, there was a chance Dean would follow just to please him, to be of service to him, and that would surely break Cas’ heart.


	27. A summer romance

Summertime was in full bloom and at the Manor, everyone was buzzing with the various activities it hosted, like for instance, Hester’s tea parties. These events usually lasted a day or two and would take place in the solarium or the conservatory, gathering not only her friends but whoever she perceived as a worthy socialite. Sometimes, when the dates were coincidental, Michael would ask her to add certain guests to these parties, a wife, husband, son or daughter of some of the people he met for business.

Michael was hosting a working weekend for some special members of the corporate community. They, of course, brought with them their spouses or some other member of their family because, as usual, those activities would end with a formal dinner on Sunday night.

This particular time Michael made sure his daughter would welcome the extra guests since he doubted his older son would be able to even attend the aforementioned meetings, Zach’s poker game had started Tuesday evening but it was Thursday morning and the smoking room was still filled up with laughter, alcohol, and loudness. Those impromptu guests were staying either in that room’s sofas or the guest wing rooms. and Michael was more than fine with that, sometimes his son closed business deals in smoky rooms better than in clean airy offices.

Dick Roman’s son, Samandriel, was visiting the House with his father, and was introduced to Hester and some of her friends at lunch that Thursday. He was smiling and making polite conversation, presenting himself as the sweet boy everyone knew he was. After lunch, he retired to his room to rest for a while before he could join them for tea again.  

It was safe to say that weekend the House, with its many events happening at the same time, was receiving more than fifty visitors.

Cas had carefully avoided the smoking room and the common areas of the house, there were too many people and he had no interest in meeting any of them. Dean was serving his lunch in the study when, unexpectedly, the door opened and a very young man popped his head in. 

“Are you Castiel?” 

“Yes… Who are you?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

The guy entered the study smiling and walked towards Cas’ desk. “I’m Dick Roman’s son, and my father told me we need to get together…”

“Stop it! Just… don’t. Dean, please show him out, I don’t wish to be disturbed today” Cas grew suddenly annoyed, this boy was much bolder than the last one…

Dean bowed slightly and went to open the door for the guy. “Please come with me, sir” 

The young man realized he was losing his chance and, growing desperate, he cried “ _Castiel, please, I need your help! I’m in love with someone else!_ ”    

The weird statement and the use of Enochian got Cas’ attention “ _Fine, I’ll give you a moment to explain and then you’re out._ Dean, it’s all right, he will be staying for a minute”

Dean bowed again and resumed his place, pouring some iced tea for his Master, and taking his sweet time doing it. Castiel guessed his slave's intention but said nothing, Dean’s slightly mischievous behavior amused him. 

“ _Thank you, Castiel!_ ” The young man smiled and sat in front of him without wasting a moment. 

Cas raised an eyebrow in question “ _Who are you and what do you want_?”

“ _As I said_ , _I’m Dick Roman’s son, Samandriel, but my friends call me Sammy_ ”

(Dean’s eyes widened at the name but quickly shook his expression off, he wasn’t supposed to understand a word they were speaking)

“ _My father said I must seduce you. The sole reason he brought me here is for that to happen, and if I manage to do it he will become partners with your father and gain access to others markets or something… I don’t know, I’m not good at understanding how business works, but the bottom line is that I have to make a good impression on you, even give myself to you to secure that deal…_ ” Samandriel's face was reddening with every word “ _I… I can’t do that Castiel! I can’t give what’s not mine, I belong to someone else…_ ”

Castiel sighed and took a moment before answering. “ _I’m not surprised with your presence, you’re not the first one sent to me by my father. You don’t have to worry about me, I have no desire of becoming romantically involved with you, I wasn’t aware of your existence until a few moments ago_ ” Cas was smiling at him, he understood now what was happening. “ _Well, if that’s all, please, leave so I can continue working and you can say we've never met. Goodbye Samandriel…_ ”

The boy almost jumped from his chair but chose to extend his hand towards Castiel instead. “ _No please! I really need your help. You see, I’m in love with someone else, and we’ve always talked about getting married in the future, but last month, my father made me break up with her so I would be free to be with you. We both cried our eyes out for like a week till Hael received a letter from her cousin. You see, she asked for her help knowing she’s a mutual friend of us. Anyway, her cousin came up with a plan she said you’ll be on board with…_ ” he was fidgeting, he had his heart in his eyes and his voice was making an effort not to quiver “ _We… you announce we’re together and we show ourselves as a couple for a while so my father gets off my back, that’ll buy me a little time so we can get married, I mean Hael and I. We elope and disappear and you can say you didn’t know better…_ ”  

“ _Well, that is a good plan but who told you I’ll be willing to be a part of it?_ ” Castiel was confused and a bit amazed for the simplicity of it all.

“ _It was Charlie, Charlotte Bradbury she said that of all people you’ll help us… Was she wrong? Am I offending you somehow? Please don’t tell my father! I… I’ll do whatever you ask of me…!_ ”

“ _Damnit Charlie!”_ Cas sighed loudly. She was right, if anybody understood it was him so yeah, of course he’ll help them pursue their happiness. He had to. _“Yes Samandriel, I’ll help you. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me_ ”

Samandriel was awestruck, his eyes were shining. “ _Thank you! Thank you so much, Castiel! I promise we’ll be out of your hair in no time, as soon as we get the marriage license we’ll get married and leave!_ ” His smile was attempting to part his face in half. “ _I’ll find you later so we can start with the plan, I apologize in advance for imposing myself on you this couple of days, I’ll be leaving Monday morning with my father. Thank you, I really appreciate it_ ” Samandriel was almost prancing when he got out of the office, unable to control his joy.

Once he left, Castiel muffled a groan into his forearm and chuckled darkly, the situation was almost funny if you left out the tragedy of someone coaxing that sweet boy into something way too close to prostitution.  Without lifting his head Cas addressed Dean, who was still by his side “You heard everything, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Master” Dean blushed lightly, as if he didn’t expect to get caught.

Cas looked at Dean searching for comfort, he was a bit lost in this predicament.  “What shall I do now?” 

It was an almost rhetorical question so it surprised him when Dean sighed and answered. “Well, Mistress Hester is having a tea party in the Conservatory this afternoon so, taking him for a walk in the rose gardens could be a good start, you'll be on full display there”

They looked at each other and started to laugh. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Wish me luck!”

Cas did take a walk in the gardens with Samandriel, and they had a picnic, and had tea in the solarium, and sat next to each other at every meal, even on Sunday evening. All eyes were on them so they gave a show.

Even when Dean was aware from the start that his Master was faking a relationship, he still had a hard time seeing them together. And it didn’t help that, as everybody thought they were occupied with each other, even at night, he was left out of his Master’s room. Dean knew that sooner or later his Master would find someone to truly love and share his nights with, and that'll be the moment he'll be left out of that room permanently, but he wasn’t quite ready for that to happen just now.   

Sunday night Cas was reading in his bed when his door opened, letting Dean into the room. Cas looked at him tilting his head “Dean?”

Dean smiled and shyly approached the bed. “I sneaked out of my room. I wasn’t sure if you even wanted company tonight, I know how you enjoy having some quiet time, and this weekend was rather… loud” He was playing with the hem of the tunic, it had been three days since they last shared some time and Dean really missed him.

“Please, stay with me so we can talk for a little while” Castiel was really happy to finish his crazy weekend with Dean on his bed, he had missed him so much. He closed his book and lifted the linens invitingly. Dean climbed into bed to sit by his side and then Cas was telling him all about the past few days. It turned out that Samandriel was a really nice person and Castiel had a good time considering the fact they had to put on a show for all the House guests to see. “Sammy is a good boy, I really like him and I’m happy to help him”

Dean was looking at him intently, his Master had only been that amused about a person when Miss Charlie or Mister Balthazar came. He was excited, his eyes were lively shining and a light smile was ever present on his face while talking. In the back of his mind, or his heart, Dean wished he was the subject his Master could be talking about to someone else in those terms. He knew it was impossible, even if they enjoyed expending time together, he’ll never be worthy enough. Swallowing a dry lump in his throat he pushed that further to the back and forced a smile. “I wish for you to find someone like him”

“But I already have… friends” Cas bit his tongue, he was about to say ‘I already have you’ but he stopped in time, he couldn’t force it, couldn’t force him. 

Dean’s eyes widened and searched his Master’s frantically, looking for that final push through insecurity, to be sure of what he thought he just heard was exactly what he thought he heard, but a soft knock on the door broke their moment.

“C - come in” Cas stuttered and Samandriel went in.

“Castiel, I just… Oh!” he stopped dead by the door when facing the two occupants of the bed. “I – I’m sorry, I’m interrupting, I’ll leave now” he was turning when Cas asked him what he needed, after all, he came to his room at a very odd time.

“I wanted to say how grateful I am to you, I have to leave tomorrow morning but I couldn’t do it without expressing myself” he was blushing and wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“It’s alright Samandriel, I’m sure you would have helped me in the same fashion if the positions had been reversed”

Samandriel smiled and lifted his head “Hael and I are both in debt to you forever. And thank you too, Dean, Castiel told me how you planned the walk in the rose’s garden, and the gazebo picnic, and the other things so they could have a bigger impact. I wish you well and I want you to know you’ve got a friend in me”

Dean nodded, his cheeks were on fire. Cas was amused by his reaction, it was adorable how Dean couldn’t just accept a compliment. “I’ll be in town next week, we could meet there, if you’re still in town, of course. Good night Samandriel”

“Good night Castiel, Dean” He gave them a truthful smile and left the room.

Dean left shortly after with a smile on his face and a lot to think about.  

 


	28. A very special birthday

The following week Michael signed a few contracts with Dick Roman.

Cas went to the Council offices to deliver a commission and met Samandriel for lunch and a walk in the park. They also saw each other after Castiel’s art classes in very public places. 

Those outings went on for three weeks till Samandriel and Hael eloped and disappear, leaving a much ‘consternated’ Castiel. He was so ‘upset’ he had to go to his uncle’s for comfort, and stay there a week or so, to wait for Michael’s ‘consternation’ to wear off. Castiel wasn’t stupid.

A few days into his visit, Castiel quietly celebrated what remained of his birthday at his uncle’s parlor, drinking brandy and eating chocolate cake, the latter definitely for Gabriel’s benefit.

“So Cassie, a little bird told me you were well aware of Samandriel’s true intentions all along… If it’s so, I’ll recommend you keep it to yourself, your father was more than pissed when he found out your boyfriend eloped with his girlfriend, he even wanted me to look into the official records for a chance to ask for an annulment…” Gabriel had a playful smirk on his face all along, he was amused by the whole situation since the moment Castiel showed up at his door in a poorly acted distress.

Cas was pensive though, Tom cheating on him on his previous birthday led him to understand a bit better where he was standing, how things worked in his world so far. A year later the situation kind of repeated, with the difference he was the one pulling a stunt on his father instead of being the other way around, but either way, it all circled around the same subject. “I don’t get it, Gabe, how can he ask for me to blindly give myself to someone just for the sake of some business deals…?”

Gabriel ate another chocolate covered strawberry he snatched from the cake top before he attempted to give an answer. “Well Cassie, think about it, that’s the way he was raised, and if he passed it to his own children maybe he doesn’t know better, I mean, look at your siblings, none of them have a very healthy romantic relationship…”

“You’re right on that, but that’s exactly what I mean, they’re utterly unhappy…”

Gabriel went for yet another strawberry. “Yes, they are… but their unhappiness is the result of their cowardice. They’re slaves to the ideal selves they think they ought to be”

Chocolate gave Gabriel a deeper comprehension on things apparently, he had a good point, Zacharia’s marriage with Hannah was arranged as a business expansion, his sister was married to Raphael while keeping a badly hidden relationship with Inias, and his father had a hand on both of those marriages.  

“Someone told me once that I was free to do as I pleased since I was the sole owner of myself…” Dean’s words came to him all of the sudden.

“Those are wise words” Gabriel refilled his glass, it was an excellent brandy they were having.

Cas made the Brandy swirl inside his glass, absently following the movement of the golden liquid. “I didn’t quite understand him then… He also suggested I should move out of the Manor, live my life away from my family’s impositions”

“That’s not a bad idea, if you want me to, I could help you find a place you could call your own”

“… I… I don’t know if I could…” Since that night the idea of living on his own had been coming back and forth in his mind, shaping into something more and more plausible every time he came back to it, but he still wasn’t sure enough.

“Castiel, look at me, you’re strong enough to do whatever you want, you just have to focus on yourself, on what you really want” Gabriel’s warm eyes were fixed on him in a reassuring way and Cas chuckled, those were Dean’s words almost to the point 

“He told me exactly that, and that if I really set myself a goal, that nobody could ever stop me…” his eyes flickered for a moment and Gabriel saw right through them to his soul. 

“Well, I hope you’ll introduce me to your wise friend sometime, I mean, I can tell he’s someone special… Is he Cassie, someone special to you?”

“I… He… I don’t know… I really like him but… I don’t know if he feels the same…”

“I’m telling you, he must care deeply for you to be telling you that…”

Castiel smiled softly, his mind went to the night Samandriel interrupted them, he was sure they shared a moment there, and perhaps, if the young angel wouldn’t have interrupted them, Dean could have said something… 

Gabriel allowed him a moment to get lost on his reveries, but he wanted to make a point. His voice became a bit stern when he faced him again. “Tell me Castiel, why is it you fight your father’s ways?”

The question snapped Cas out of his daydreaming, it was unexpected and sounded a bit too serious. “I… I don’t want to be forced to be with someone who doesn’t love me. I want to wake up every day knowing that the person who shares my life is doing so because he chooses to, chooses me… Is it silly to have such a soft heart?”

The older angel couldn't help the soft smile that twitched his lips. “Having a soft heart in a cruel world like ours is courage, not weakness. And I think your heart has already made a choice” Gabriel looked intently into Castiel’s eyes, wanting to see understanding, wanting to see the click needed to break him free. “I helped you before to find a job you like, and I can help you find a place to live, but you’re the only one that has to decide where you’re going in life, and who is it you want at your side. Whenever you’re ready I’ll help you, but I won’t ever push you in one direction or another”

Cas’ eyes were shimmering with emotion “Thank you, Gabe… thank you so much!” they hugged for a moment and when parted Gabriel casually whipped a tear, he loved his big, little nephew.  

 


	29. I wish you were here

Those few days his Master stayed at his uncle’s became endless for Dean. The Head Housekeeper had him mixing tea blends, baking pastries and tending the herbs garden. Chores he couldn’t perform before as he was too absorbed almost exclusively serving Master Castiel. He even helped put together the new flower arrangements at the main hall and dusted the solarium’s crystal chandelier. Indeed those had been endless days, but the countless tasks given to him were a very welcomed distraction, he missed his Master like crazy.   

Dean was exhausted that night while getting to his room when Martha almost bumped on him. “You again… mmm… you're taller, but your eyes are almost the same… yes, you’re close enough…” and, handing him a tunic, told him to go to Master Michael’s room at once, he had requested for Adam’s presence but he was busy, and Dean was there.

Dean quickly but thoroughly prepared himself, and was slightly nervous when he finally arrived at his Master's door. Last time he was sent to Master Michael’s room was more than a year and a half ago, but he still remembered his rough ways, and there was also the chance Dean’ll get punished for the sole reason of not being someone else, so he sighed and knocked on the door.

“Come in”

Dean found his Master reading in an armchair next to the fireplace. He approached and stood in front of him, his head bowed and his eyes glued to the floor till Master Michael closed his book and looked at him. “You’re not Adam… You’re Cassie’s boy toy, aren’t you? Mmm… Let’s see why he keeps you around. Get on your knees, I need to relax”  

Dean promptly kneeled between his Master’s legs. If he did it right, he’ll be done in no time and could finally be able to get some rest. He knew exactly what to do so he committed to the task.

Dean delicately massaged the inside of Master Michael’s thigh through the soft fabric of his pants. His Master leaned back, leaving him more room to continue so Dean kept tracing tantalizing patterns with his fingertips, slowly dropping his head and breathing heavily over the clothed half-formed erection till he felt it throb. 

Those tricks always worked best. Sensing his Master's eyes on him, Dean unbuttoned the angel's pants and pulled down the underwear using his teeth. He saw his Master’s cock strained out and up towards his navel, so, clearly, he was doing fine. 

Dean sucked the tip into the hot wet heat of his mouth, then moved his lips to press kisses along the shaft and all the way down to his balls, taking them into his mouth before licking his way back up to the tip again. The slave closed his eyes, willing his mind to take him away and suddenly, but not unexpectedly, he was picturing blue eyes over him instead of his Master's dark green ones. 

Dean swirled his tongue and felt the teased dick twitch, he closed his lips around it and swallowed deep. He tried to imagine a lower voice emitting the moans he was hearing. Moving his head down, the slave concentrated on taking more and more into his mouth, feeling the heavy weight of his Master’s cock on his tongue. He moved his head forward as he felt hands entangling in his hair. Long and delicate fingers were instead in his mind, so Dean pulled him closer until his Master’s cock hit the back of his throat. He moved a bit faster as he felt the grip on his hair tightening, and then, it didn’t take much longer till the salty liquid going down his throat signaled his success. He continued sucking the softening cock until he was pushed away.

” Enough…enough… Leave, now”

Dean stood up and bowed his head. Master Michael didn’t pay attention to him, he had a blissed expression on his face, very different from his regular serious frown.

The slave silently made it back to his room, but once there, he felt constricted and dirty. He didn’t have many choices for escaping his room, so he took a pair of clean underwear and headed for the showers. As it was late at night they were almost empty, and the few people in there paid little to no attention to him. The water was hot against his skin, it was soothing and, as he washed his body, he tried to clean his mind too.

He wanted. Dean tried to push that desire back, but he just wanted. 

He closed his eyes and reached for his dick, that was half hard by then, and just touched himself. The lingering feeling of hands tugging on his hair, and the aftertaste of cum in his mouth, made him replay what just happened, but this time focusing on the version his mind provided for him. Dean was caressing himself thinking of delicate, lean fingers traveling his body, picturing that wasn’t his own hands taking him to the edge, and when he felt close, the memory of those striking blue eyes over him was enough to let himself go. 

Dean pressed his forehead against the wall, trying to cool down the blush that painted his cheeks and chest. It wasn’t the first time he had touched himself thinking of blue eyes, dark hair and a deep gravelly voice, but it was surely the most urgent.

He sighed heavily, it was just sex, another part of himself he had never owned. Dean had never really cared about it before but, somehow, it started to matter now. 

No, not 'somehow', he knew exactly why it was, he was in love. Impossibly, head over heels in love. 

Dean went to bed and quietly sobbed himself to sleep knowing he would never be reciprocated by his beloved, he wasn’t even worthy as an easy fuck to him.

 

 


	30. Mine

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, a few weeks after the whole Samandriel incident, and Cas was reading in the solarium while Michael was having tea and pleasantly talking with Zachariah. That was a rare, peaceful moment they were sharing so (of course) it had to be broken.

“Cassie, I had a taste of your pet the other night, I understand now why you keep him around” Michael casually dropped that bit of information and sipped on his tea.

“What do you mean?” Cas’ attention on his book was suddenly swiped away by his father's words. 

“Just that the other night I called for Adam but it was your boy who came to my room. He’s very skilled Cassie, you’ve got a very good eye for pets”

“You – You what?!” The comment completely disheveled him, Cas wanted to be wrong about what he was hearing.

“I just see now why you don’t like to share, and it’s fine, I wouldn’t neither” Michael flashed a dark smirk and refocused on his tea.

Cas closed his eyes trying to ground himself, his knuckles turning white as he forcefully clenched the arms of his seat. He was indeed hearing exactly what he was hearing, but he wasn't quite grasping the significance. 

Hester approached them and sat in front of Castiel with a teacup in her hands. “Why’s he so worked up?” she asked after hearing the sound of his ragged breathing.

“He just found out dad played with one of his toys the other night” Zachariah carelessly answered his sister, a bit amused by the whole situation.

“The boy or the girl?” Hester sipped her tea after asking her brother. For a moment her eyebrows had raised in confusion, but she realized in no time what they were talking about.

“The boy, Cassie doesn’t care that much for the girl, otherwise I wouldn't always find her available” Zachariah took a petit four and ate it.

“Y-You’re the one hitting Jo…” Cas whispered as he confirmed then and there where all those bruises came from. He felt sick. And blind, because it all had been happening right in front of him. 

“Oh Cassie, you have to learn how to share, I had him first, we all did, and you don’t see me making a fuzz about him being taken almost every night…” Hester was making a dismissive gesture with her hand while talking, her eyes focused on the pastries.

“You slept with him too!?” Cas’ eyes were bugging out of him, this was getting worse by the minute.

“No, I didn’t! Please, Cassie… I just fu... used him, but it was just once or twice, he’s such a delicate flower, too tender for my taste…” Hester was admiring a chocolate petit four she held between her fingers while speaking tasting it with her eyes closed and a soft smile. 

“FUCK!” Cas shouted as he sprang off his chair. He looked at his family, casually discussing how they had raped Dean and Jo while having tea and pastries. It was too surreal for him. He needed to calm down but it wasn't happening, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe more evenly.

“Don’t worry Cassie, I like my pet better, and so does Zachariah and Hester, so nobody will touch your sweet boy anymore” Michael smiled at him patronizingly. 

Castiel left the room, utterly amusing them with his reaction. He was blind with rage while heading downstairs when he came across the Head Housekeeper. “You!” he said and stepped into her personal space, almost bumping noses. “Where’s Dean?” He was practically growling.

“He-He’s at the kitchens… is there something wrong, Master?” She flinched before answering his question, you could see she thought her young Master had never looked so frightening.

“Yes, it is! Everything is wrong! Send him to my room at once!” Cas almost shouted the command. He was about to turn and leave, but he decided to face the old woman nose to nose again. “And to be perfectly clear, he’s not to be touched by anybody except me. He won’t be going to anyone’s room but mine. Do you understand?” Castiel’s voice went deeper, he was shout- whispering at her, his eyes glowing with barely contained rage.

“Y-yes Master. Please excuse me” After bowing she bolted away, knowing she needed to comply to her Master's request, and fast.

Cas went to his room and started to pace around in circles, his anger wasn’t fading away. That small talk with his family had awoken a primal desire in him, they had toyed with Dean, with his friend, with the amazing genius that was as beautiful inside and out... Oh, he was pissed, but the outcome for that wasn’t exactly a crave for violence, it was something in between the need to protect, but also to mark Dean as his own so no one ever would dare to touch him again.  

Not ten minutes had gone by when Dean was at his door, some flour on his hair, the tunic in his hand, and concern in his eyes. “Master? What is it, are you not feeling well? Martha told me…”

“What the fuck Dean!" Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into his room, forcefully slamming the door shut. "We spent so much time together and it never occurred to you that I should know you are a fuck toy to my father and sister!” He was shouting at him, his eyes held a tormented mix of sadness and fury. 

Dean stepped back, biting his lips and clenching his fists. “I’m sorry Master… I… I can’t… there’s nothing I can do about it… I’m sorry…” his tone was subdued and his eyes were glued to the floor.

Cas was gasping now, Dean was apologizing for being taken advantage of, and that just added to his rage against the fucking unfair world they were living in. “You’re sorry…? You can’t be sorry! Dammit, Dean!” Cas was on his face and Dean had his eyes tightly shut now. All in his slave's body language spoke of him getting ready to take a blow. It took a moment for Cas to notice that, but when he did, he immediately backed off. Now he was the one scaring and hurting Dean… Fuck!  

Cas felt defeated. He actually was feeling a lot of different things, but defeat was one of the main ones at the top of his head.“I feel like crap Dean, I hate knowing what you’ve been through inside this house, with Hester and my father and… and you never told me…” He wasn’t shouting anymore, his voice was cracking with every word.

The room went silent for a moment till Dean ventured softly “W-why do you care… you don’t want me… not in that way at least”

Cas chuckled darkly at that. “Oh I do Dean, I sure do, you’re the only one I care about in that way…”

There was another moment of deafening silence before Dean lifted his head, daring to look at the angel. “But… you’ve never acted on it, I was sent to your room countless nights and you’ve never touched me…” he wanted to comprehend what was happening but he was having trouble with that.

Cas sighed and locked eyes with Dean, understanding it was a time to be perfectly clear. “I won’t take what’s not freely given to me, Dean, I wanted you to come to me willingly, not because you have to, but because you want to”

Dean’s mouth fell open in surprise, barely able to breathe, he tried to keep his heart inside his chest before speaking. “I wish I could give myself to you whenever I want. And believe me, that it’s very often. As a slave, I have nothing but the inside of my mind and my heart to freely give. My body, it’s not mine to decide onto…and it’s already yours so, please, take it” He said those words pouring his heart into them, but feeling inadequate, he wasn't good at talking about himself.

Cas gasped at that. Though he was sure of what he was hearing, he still wasn't going to jump over Dean, there was the slight chance he would be still telling him exactly what he wanted to hear... or not, Dean could also be expressing his desires, just like he had almost done many times before if the angel had read those situations correctly. He tentatively stepped into Dean’s space again, but this time his left hand went up to his slave's cheek, hovering over it for a moment before gently touching the freckled skin. Dean leaned against the light touch, his eyes were wide but there wasn't fear in them, so Cas, slowly, moved his head forward. Dean closed his eyes as Cas gave him the softest kiss he could muster. Then, he pulled off, giving him a chance to stop it all. 

Dean's eyes remained closed, the chaste peck that grazed his lips and attempted to melt his brain had ended too soon for his liking. There was a small gap between their mouths, so small he could feel the warmth irradiating from the angel's breath, and he closed it eagerly, softly brushing his Master's lips with his own, still doubting the whole thing was actually happening. Dean parted his lips, inviting Castiel’s tongue to explore him, and feeling rewarded when he did. His hands came up to clutch his Master’s shirt, looking for something to hold onto given that his knees were far too weak to accomplish the task. 

The sweet kissing game of going back and forth soon became more passionate. Cas’ hands were moving everywhere, trying to reach some skin, looking to discover the firm body that had been concealed from him for so long. He was leading Dean towards the bed, kissing and caressing everything on hand. Once they got there Cas let go of him and stepped back again. The angel was exercising the little self-control he had left when he looked into his slave's eyes. “Dean, please tell me you want this, please… tell me you want me”

Dean's mind was being blown by the angel's request. He was truly having trouble to breathe, he was more than a bit overwhelmed by the situation, his heart was coming out of his chest, beating hard on his ears, and he was trembling. His Master wanted him, or wanted his body, but who cared, it was more than he was hoping for. And it seemed like he wanted his permission to touch him, he wasn't just going to take him, as was his right. No, he actually wanted his permission?!  

“I want nothing but this, please, I…” _‘I want you, I need you, I love you!’_ Those words, though they were at the tip of Dean's tongue, were not spoken out loud, but to be fair, there weren’t many other words involved at the time except the language the bodies used to understand each other, to claim each other.

Shoes and clothes were somehow discarded in haste and in no time Castiel was on top of Dean, kissing a path from his mouth to his earlobe, down to his neck and his chest. Under his collarbone and over his heart Dean had a tattoo, a protection against demonic possession, very rare in a slave but it suited him perfectly… yep, that would be another story for another time, because right now Cas was just reveling in the sight of Dean in all his naked glory, contemplating the beautiful creature in front of him.

Dean had his eyes shut, he wasn’t sure about opening them, fearing it would all be a trick of his mind. Yes, he was naked under his Master, but he was being tenderly kissed like never before, and that couldn't be right, these things never went this way. His hands were clenching the bed sheets, he wanted to touch, to feel, to own, but he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do.   

Cas was nibbling Dean’s left nipple, licking and kissing it till it was perky. All he was hearing were gasps and soft whimpers, it was all too quiet and still. He looked up and saw Dean strongly biting his lower lip, his eyes wide shut. Either he was holding back or he wanted out. “Dean, please open your eyes” His soft tone got Dean’s glazed eyes to lock into his own. “Are you enjoying this? Am I making you feel good?”

“Y-yes…” Dean had no idea where those questions were going, and for a moment he feared he wasn’t behaving as expected. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his Master.    

“Then please let go, touch me, make all the noise you wish, kiss me if you want to… please, be here with me” Cas smiled and Dean felt lighter, those were the exact words he needed to give himself to the moment, to let his hands and mouth freely explore the body in front of him. Shy hands started its journey, softly caressing his Master’s forearms, slowly going up.

Cas smiled widely and kissed him again, softer, lovingly.

Dean felt the change in the pace and he knew this would be a whole new experience for him. He cupped Castiel’s jaw, allowing his fingertips to trace those strong cheekbones and then tangle into the messy dark hair. One of his fantasies was coming true.   

Cas’ mouth resumed his pilgrimage from Dean’s lips to his neck, then his collarbone, his nipples and his navel, a place where he stayed for a moment to look up again. This time green half-lidded eyes were following his every move. Cas smiled and sat on his knees between Dean’s legs. His hands were repeating the path his mouth had set, and when they got to his chest, his thumbs caressed the flat stomach, outlining the defined muscles and hip bones.  

Dean was breathing hard, enjoying the attention his body was receiving. His hands were again clutching the sheets, but this time it was because he needed something to anchor himself, feeling like he could fly away if he didn’t hold tight. The sight of those pink full lips slowly passing his navel made him shiver, the fingers feathery touching his sides gave him goosebumps.

Cas was studying Dean’s body, finally having him out of that stupid tunic he wanted to memorize every inch of skin. “You’re so beautiful Dean… So perfect and beautiful” 

One of Dean’s hands covered the big scar under his heart while he turned his head to the side, averting his gaze from his Master. He knew that wasn’t true, his body was marred in so many ways that ‘beautiful’ couldn’t be a word used to describe him.

Cas sensed his small discomfort and placed a hand on Dean’s cheek to softly guide his head to face him again. “You’re the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, even the scars you bear make you perfect to my eyes” he lifted Dean’s hand to kiss and lick the scars surrounding his tattoo, then he outlined with his tongue the curvy one under his heart, then the one on the side of his navel, and then he was finally kissing the base of Dean’s erection, making it twitch.

Dean gasped in surprise. Castiel smirked and swallowed him, enveloping Dean’s thick, hard dick in smooth warmness. The slave couldn't hold a whimpering moan and closed his eyes, feeling more intensely every brush and swirl of Castiel’s tongue around him.

Dean had never received a blowjob. He understood the mechanics of it, he had performed it many times before, but he had never been on the receiving end. It was better than anything he had ever dreamed of. He felt his pleasure building up in his belly, and how his hips were held in place by Castiel’s hands, preventing them to thrust into his mouth. He was getting so close to the edge, it was glorious.   

Cas felt Dean was getting there. His ragged breathing and flushed skin made it evident. He lowered his pace till he was just kissing the tip of Dean’s hardness. He stopped completely and went up to kiss his lips while fumbling on his nightstand for the little container of lubricant he kept there, the night was just starting.

Dean tasting himself on the angel’s kiss drove him so out of himself he never quite registered what was happening till he felt a slick finger slowly caressing his opening. He smiled into the kiss and spread his legs wider to give him better access. 

Cas breached him little by little, kissing him all the while. He felt Dean’s arms clutching his shoulders and continued moving his finger in and out for a moment, then he carefully pressed a second finger inside. Dean gasped and tightened his grip on Castiel, relaxing and enjoying how he was worked open. A third finger joined and Dean was moaning into Castiel’s neck.

Cas looked at the man sprawled in front of him, how he was breaking apart and gasping unintelligible words “Tell me Dean… tell me what you want” he ventured, not quite believing he was able to be so articulate, he was as well coming undone just from this sight.

“I… please… I need-ah!” the skilled fingers were brushing that sweet spot inside of him, shouting bolts of hot white pleasure that were too distracting for him. Dean needed more, but his brain couldn’t focus enough to put into words what he wanted. Luckily his body was casting the proper message because, suddenly, he felt empty. Dean opened his eyes to the vision of his Master coating his long, hard cock with lube. He knew he was well dotted, but as his own dick was thicker, Master Castiel’s was bigger than him, longer, and for a moment the frightening thought that maybe he wouldn’t be able to take it all in crossed his mind. Feeling the blunt tip pressing against his rim, Dean closed his eyes again and groaned in pleasure as Castiel slowly slid inside of him, inch by inch.

Cas stopped once he bottomed out, allowing Dean to fully accommodate him. The sheer pleasure coursing through his body made him tremble. He felt Dean’s legs wrapping around his waist, urging him to move, so he complied. Castiel started slowly, savoring the pressure Dean’s muscles put on his cock. He embraced him and kissed his neck while rocking his hips a bit faster. “Dean… So beautiful…” the angel was whispering while biting the delicate flesh over his pulse, lovingly marking him.

“Ah… M-master…” Dean was moaning in pleasure, arching his back, with every thrust his precum-beaded dick was pressed between both their stomachs. It was awesome but not quite enough “Please…”

Cas understood, he lifted his body and sat on his knees, gripped Dean’s hips and speed up his pace, pounding harder and faster. The angle change directed every pound right into Dean’s prostate. 

“Ah…! So good…!” Dean was feeling the heavy heat of his orgasm pooling in his lower belly, he was so close to the edge, his cock was smearing precum while bobbing with every thrust. “M-master, please…”   

Cas felt the last barrier cracking, but he still needed all of it. “Dean…. say may name…” he urged between shaky breaths. His hand wrapped the man's neglected dick and just a few strokes were needed before Dean was coming. “C-castieelll!” Dean ragged out as a wave of hot white pleasure engulfed him, making him miss a few breaths in his high.

Hearing his name on Dean’s lips, feeling him tensing his abdomen and clenching his cock as his face contorted in ecstasy was enough for Cas to follow, emptying himself inside Dean. One of his fantasies had finally came true.   

They were breathing heavily, bodies impossibly closer, sweaty and messy. Cas grew softer and slipped out of Dean, rolled on his side but keeping him embraced. Dean rested his head on Cas’ chest, just above his heart. They were silently coming down from their bliss.

Castiel briefly broke the embrace, rolled to the edge of the bed and reached for whatever piece of clothing lying on the floor, like his shirt. He used it to clean himself, and turned to swipe Dean’s chest clean, then he tossed it on the floor again. 

Dean blushed. The delicacy and intimacy of the unexpected gesture disheveled him even more than he already was. 

Cas hugged him again, pillowing Dean’s head over his chest. Dean was exhausted, emotionally and physically, the soft kisses Cas was placing on his forehead were lulling him into slumber.   

Cas was floating, unable to focus on anything but Dean’s body. The rhythmic breathing indicated he was fast asleep in his arms, and it felt so good, like the answer to a question he didn’t know he had asked himself, screamed even. They had shared a bed many times before, but it never felt as right as it did then, and he knew he was smitten, his heart was owned by this marvelous creature he was holding, never wanting to let go. He kissed his forehead and surrendered to sleep as well.

When Dean regained consciousness a few hours later, he found his face buried in his Master’s chest, breathing his scent. Even when Master Castiel was snoring softly, his strong arms kept him in place, and his legs were tangled, allowing little to no chance of going away. Dean moved a bit and felt him wake up instantly. He lifted his head and their eyes met. A soft smile greeted him and Dean just melted. He tried to talk but was interrupted by a sweet kiss. Dean made a second attempt to get up but he was held in place again. “I should go…” He wished for nothing but to stay but it wasn’t possible. Dean was frowning but a kiss on his eyebrows made him lift his eyes. Castiel was mere inches away, his thumbs outlining his cheeks, brushing his lips. 

“I don’t want you to…”

Dean bit his lips and nodded. He knew he was going to be disciplined for this later, but he didn’t care, it was worth it. He kissed him and smiled, resting his head back on his chest. Castiel held him tighter and caressed his side and back as he lazily kissed Dean’s soft pink lips. They kissed without the urgency they had before, just enjoying the moment. Castiel snuggled onto his head and kissed his temple, creating one of the sweetest moments of Dean’s life. Sleep finally took them again till the first rays of sunlight shone shyly in the room.

Cas’ eyes flickered open. He slept as he hadn’t in a very long time, and he felt perfect. Dean’s back was pressed against his chest, and his morning wood was resting between his butt cheeks. It felt so right. His hand, over Dean’s waist, trailed down to find he also was hard. Cas wrapped his fist around Dean’s erection and began to slowly stroke him while kissing his nape and neck.

Dean gasped and panted as sleep was drifting away. Waking up to morning sex was a marvelous thing he had never experienced before, and he was enjoying it, even when his foggy mind didn’t quite understand what was happening to him. The hand stroking him stopped and reached for his knee, directing it over Castiel’s tigh, then went to his mouth and brushed his lips open. 

Dean understood then and sucked those fingers till they were coated with his spit. He was rewarded with a kiss on his nape. The wet finger caressed the muscle ring, finding he was relaxed and almost ready for the hard cock pressed on his lower back. Cas played with him for a moment, but stopped and asked Dean to hand him the lube bottle resting on the nightstand, he was making sure it was pleasurable for both of them. Dean took the little container and poured some on his Master’s fingers, noticing the way he rubbed his fingers together before going down again. Dean then felt a wet long finger on his ass, he moaned and pushed down inviting it to go further inside him. One, then two, then three fingers worked him open easily.

“I’m… I’m ready… for you” Dean whimpered. Cas retired his fingers and pushed his cock inside him, aided in his effort by the lube and lingering cum left last night. “Oh… you’re so wet and hot and tight for me… so good…” he whispered in his ear and nibbled his earlobe. Dean turned his head a little, kissing the angel behind him. His flush made his freckles stand out and Cas felt the need to kiss every single one of them. Or at least the ones he could reach.

The position they were in allowed them just enough movement to build up their pleasure, but soon they needed more friction, and without separating, Cas rolled them. Placing Dean on his stomach, climbed behind him and pounded harder and faster. Dean was biting a pillow, muffling his groans and whimpers. Cas lifted his body and pulled Dean up a little so he could be up on his knees, leaving room for his hands to reach his rock hard shaft. He stroked him, matching his thrusts in time to stimulate Dean inside and out. 

It was so much pleasure he was receiving, Dean couldn’t last much longer, and with a strained moan, he came on Cas’ fist and bed. Shortly after, Castiel’s thrusts became more erratic as he was, again, coming inside that warm body.

They were a mess, a sticky and sweaty mess, but they were also happier than any of them had ever been. Cas rolled onto his back and looked at Dean lying down by his side, they locked eyes and stayed silent for a moment, green and blue getting lost in each other. 

The sun was shining through the curtains and reality was strongly starting to slip into that bedroom. They were fighting to leave it out, even when they both were starving, a bit sored, in desperate need of a shower, and they had work to do and places to be. Cas chuckled and Dean followed till they were laughing, unable to control themselves.

“I really need to go, Master, please…” Dean smiled at him apologetically but that word made the trick, it woke up Cas entirely. 

“Just one thing. Please call me by my name, when we’re alone at least” _‘you’re not a slave to me but I think I’m becoming yours’_ Cas added in his mind. 

Dean smiled and his cheeks blushed a little “Alright, C-castiel, I have to go” he whispered.

”You’re right, I have a class to go too…” they sat up but, when Dean was about to get out of bed, he was pulled back in and kissed thoroughly and deeply one more time.

Dean left the room wearing the tunic and a smile that only left his face when Martha took him to be lashed for disobeying again, staying all night in a Master’s bed and therefore showing late for work. 

Dean’s back wounds burned a little under the warm shower water but he didn’t mind a bit. It was one of his happiest mornings ever.

 


	31. The morning after

It was Jo who served him breakfast that morning in his bedroom, not so long after Dean left. She was setting the table when Castiel stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. He was so happy he couldn’t hide his smile even if he tried.

Jo only needed to spare one look at him and the room to know what had happened. One of the cooks had related to her how the Head Housekeeper entered the kitchen and took Dean away in the middle of the afternoon, not even letting him finish the cookie dough he was mixing. Jo worried when Dean didn’t have dinner nor breakfast with her, but it was clear now why he had been punished this morning. She served her Master absently, thinking she needed to finish there and go find her brother. She hoped in her heart he'll be alright, because, even when it was Dean’s dream to get Master Castiel’s attention, it could have gone really bad for him.

Cas saw her automatic moves and void eyes and it confused him, she was usually chirpy and light, why would she behave like that? 

He pondered over it for a moment till it became clear, she knew he had slept with Dean. 

No, she knew he had done _‘something’_ to Dean. Cas remembered Zachariah’s words and the countless times he saw her bruised or hurt after his brother had been with her. He wasn’t innocent no more to what happened inside his home to his friends. “Jo?” he asked softly.

“Yes Master?” her carefully leveled voice was almost physically hurting him, he missed her complicity.

“You know I could never hurt him, right?” he looked at her hoping she could read the honesty in his eyes.

“Yes Master” Her eyes were flickering, she was bravely fighting tears but her trembling lower lip as she attempted a fake smile was giving her away.

“I mean it, Jo, I really lo… like him, I really like him very much” Castiel bit his tongue, though he refrained from almost slipping his true feelings it was too late, she understood everything. Her face lit up and a smile transformed her distressed tears into happy ones.

“I… thank you, Master, thank you”

Cas smiled too during the rest of his breakfast. They didn’t talk about it but the silence was companionable, comforting. He left shortly after for his art class. Jo changed the linens and tidied the room before leaving, now she definitely had to find her brother.

Dean was pensive while sweeping the solarium. Now that his Master had had him, maybe he will lose interest in him. Dean had practically confessed his love for the angel but that had only earned him sex. Incredible, mind-blowing sex, or something like that, he wasn’t even sure of what was that they had, sex had never been like that before. 

Maybe that kind of sex was what they talked about when they say ‘make love’, like if sex could be used as an expression of affection, maybe more words weren’t needed, the angel had been gentle and soft, always carefully seeking Dean’s… ‘permission’? No, that just…

But who cares what it was, because, either way, what else could there be? 

Dean needed to get back to earth, Castiel could never love him, he had nothing to give, he was nothing so, if his Master ever called for him again he should just be grateful and make sure to be the fastest linguist on the evenings and the sluttiest slave ever at night, because that was all they can ever share.

Dean was starting to feel more vulnerable by the second. He was so lost in his mind that he never noticed Jo coming to him. He startled a little when she faced him, stepping in front of him, broom in hand, sweeping his same spot.

After the brief encounter with their Master, Jo wanted to know everything to the detail. She wanted to share Dean’s happy moment, she knew how badly he wanted that and, judging by the angel’s words she was expecting to find him in cloud nine. Instead, she saw his heavy heart weighing him down. Something wasn’t right. 

“Hi Jo” He tried to conceal the turmoil inside of him, but that was useless, she could read him with her eyes closed.

“I served Master Castiel’s breakfast. You were flogged this morning” she was serious and he knew exactly where she was going.

“Yes, I stayed the night in his room and presented late this morning” he went for nonchalant but never got to it.

“Are you alright?” she looked intently at him, and a bit exasperated.

“I’m always alright” he smiled and turned a little, getting his broom to work somewhere else.

“Dean, please. How are you?” she was worried because, besides the hickeys on his neck, she couldn’t see if he was physically hurt, maybe the angel had been too strong and rough?

“I don’t know…. He was so gentle, so good, Jo… and It was amazing but…” he swallowed a dry lump on his throat.  

“But?” her eyes depicted how worried she was, she grabbed his forearm, stopping him from trying to sweep, she needed his answer.

“What if this is it? What if he loses interest now that he had had me? What if he realizes I’m only good enough for that? What if…” 

Jo softened her gaze, she understood what was going on now. Dean had that particular ability to see himself as the lowest creature in the world, sometimes he wasn’t capable to believe someone could care for him. “what if you breathe a little? You know, he had the most beautiful smile this morning… and he told me not to worry about you, that he will never hurt you… I mean, what does that even mean? I know this is strange and new, but I think you’re safe… safe to keep on feeling what you’re feeling and doing what you’re doing”

“You really think so?” Dean wanted to believe her, he really did.

“I can only hope so, but I don’t think I’m wrong here” 

Her most reassuring smile was there for him and he allowed himself to dream a little. It will all be alright, and if not, he can always keep his memories. Dean was smiling now so Jo saw her moment.

“Now, tell me everything”


	32. Living the dream

His day was lasting forever and Cas couldn’t wait to see Dean again. At a more or less respectable hour, he finally retired to his room and demanded he’ll be sent to him.

Cas sat on the table by the window and fumbled with the documents Dean had to work with. Unable to focus on them, he got his sketchbook to put in paper some of the images that flooded his mind. The morning sunlight on Dean’s hair had done a number on him and he just needed to capture that. 

They saw each other last when Dean served him and Gabriel some tea in the afternoon. It was just a couple of hours ago but he missed him already. And that made him chuckle, he was so gone, head over heels… and that kind of scared him a little too. 

It was the first time he was infatuated with someone that wasn’t handpicked by his father, and it had to be a slave. And not just any slave but the one who could read, write and was making him succeed in a job he took just to buy some time for himself.

Truth be told, Dean wasn’t just buying him some time, he was one of the reasons he started drawing again, and the one who encouraged him to take classes and improve himself in something he actually really enjoyed. Cas smiled fondly, he owed Dean so much. And he was so fortunate to have Dean’s affection, because he had to care deeply for him to trust him with his secrets and share his knowledge. Yes, Dean might even… love him?

Cas stopped sketching for a moment and giggled, he was thinking a bit ahead, maybe Dean really liked him and that was it. Either way, he was going to enjoy whatever moments they could have.

Dean knocked and pushed the door open smiling amusedly at him. That made Cas come back from his reveries but not without painting his cheeks in a blush. The sun hadn’t set yet and Dean was already there, wearing his tunic. Yes, subtlety wasn’t the angel's most outstanding feature right then.

“Dean, I hope you don’t mind I asked for you to come this early…”  

“It’s perfect. Even when everyone downstairs gave me some funny looks I was looking forward for you to call me; I should hurry and finish the documents for your uncle, since you’re meeting him tomorrow morning” 

Yes, Dean was right, and very responsible. All right then, let's work for a bit.

Dean sat in front of him and worked on those papers while the angel continued his portrait. Almost two hours or so had gone by when he stepped up to show the finished product to his Master. Dean was leaning over Cas’ shoulder, cheek to cheek, his warm breath tickling the angel's neck while talking about legal terminology.

Cas listened to him, making an effort not to jump him at that very moment. After a few minutes, he couldn’t help himself and moved back his chair a little farther away from the table. Dean stopped talking and looked at him in confusion but Cas, without saying a word, took him from his waist and sat him on his lap. “Please, continue”

Dean blushed lightly but kept on explaining, trying to focus while Castiel’s hands were slowly traversing his chest. The soft tunic’s fabric was slowly drenching in sweat and precum, and Dean abandoned all pretention to even think straight when one hand cupped his erection while the other was mercilessly pinching and caressing his perky nipples.

He arched his back in pleasure, resting his nape on Castiel’s shoulder, and the angel lifted him a little in order to lower his pants and underwear. His dick, hard and swollen rested between Dean’s butt cheeks. Castiel was stroking Dean’s cock with one hand and cupping his balls with the other while Dean used one hand to direct Castiel’s head to the side so he could kiss him sloppily, wantonly. 

Dean’s other hand went behind his back to find Cas' throbbing cock nested on his ass. He swirled his fingers from the base to the head and then encircled it with his fist, slowly pumping and sliding his thumb through the slit, using the leaking droplets of precum to ease his massage. They kept touching each other more and more intensely, biting their lips between kisses. Dean felt his soon to be orgasm hot and heavy in his belly and his balls, and sped up his pace, wanting for the both of them to finish alike. 

Cas was really close too, he had to stop working beautiful bruises over Dean’s pulse to moan in pleasure. “I’m coming, Dean… so close…” he whispered in his ear, making Dean shiver and whimper. 

“Castiahhh….” Dean let go, spilling his load on his stomach and Cas’ fist. Soon after he felt too Castiel’s warm release in his hand and lower back.

Dean brought his hand up front and intertwined his fingers with Castiel’s. Cas embraced Dean’s waist and they rested like that a little while, sharing sweet, lazy kisses. Dean felt cooling cum sliding through his butt cheeks, and their hands growing sticky. He chuckled and said, more to himself, “I’m a mess”

Cas kissed him softly “Yes, you are, such a beautiful, hot mess…” he laughed, and released his hands from Dean’s to motion for them to get up. “Let’s shower”

Cas toed off his shoes and lost his clothes while walking towards the bathroom. Dean just had the tunic on, so off it got and went to start the water. Waiting for the water to get warmer they kissed slowly, savoring the feel of the other, the caresses were comforting and caring. They entered the shower and when Dean turned to fetch the soap Cas saw the fresh marks and scratches on his back. 

Those definitely weren’t there that morning. “What happened?” he asked, lightly sliding his fingers over the pink lines of the fresh wounds.

Dean turned back to face him and lowered his eyes in shame. “I… I was flogged this morning…”

“What? Why?”

“I got late to work and I’m not supposed to sleep with you, I knew that but disobeyed anyway, and that was my punishment”

“But I asked you to stay, didn’t you explained yourself?”

“It doesn’t matter, It’s a rule and I broke it”

Cas looked at him pensively, as if he was assimilating what Dean was saying. “I had no idea… Both you and Jo had stayed with me so many nights… did this happen every time?” 

“Yes… but It’s fine, really, I pay the price willingly, we both do, we really enjoy staying with you…”

“Well, it’s more than flattering what you’re saying, but that is a stupid rule, I’ll go talk with the head housekeeper about it…”

“Please don’t, we’ are already despised for being your pets, please, I’ll just try to wake up in time, or perhaps you could let me go away to sleep in my room and it’ll be fine” 

Dean looked at him pleadingly and Castiel nodded and kissed his forehead as if he was agreeing to it. Like hell he was letting this be, but this wasn’t the time. He refocused on the purpose of them being in the bathroom, naked, under the warm stream of water, and grabbed the soap from Dean’s hand, slowly massaging the bubbly goo over the man’s chest. 

Dean sighed in content and mirrored Cas’ actions, enjoying every moment of it. Once clean they stepped out and dried each other, Cas getting in his pajama pants and Dean back into the tunic. It was almost dry anyway.

They moved to the armchairs by the fireplace so Dean could actually explain the documents to Cas. Jo knocked on the door sometime later, bringing a tray with her Master’s dinner. As she was setting the table, Dean’s stomach let them know he was hungry too. Dean’s face went red while Jo chuckled and served a dish of roasted lamb chops with lemon thyme, and an asparagus salad for her Master. He sat at the table but Dean stayed at the armchairs, biting his lip and fidgeting a little. “Jo, I requested for his dinner too, did you bring something for Dean?” Cas asked while she poured him some wine.

“Yes Master”

“Dean, please join me at the table”, Cas said with a soft smile. Dean sat and Jo handed him a bowl of a spicy pumpkin soup and biscuits, and a glass of water. Jo and Dean were exchanging meaningful looks between them when they thought Cas wasn’t looking. The three of them chatted lightly till she served some peach cobbler for their Master and a fresh peach for Dean, waited till they were done, cleared the table and left. 

They finished reviewing Gabriel’s papers in bed, and stayed there a while, sharing lazy kisses while talking. Castiel thought he could get used to that, it felt so right having Dean wrapped on his arms and in his bed.

It was getting late, Dean had to go. 

“Please Castiel, I really have to go, if I disobey too much they will punish me harder, even prevent me to come and see you…” and that was something neither of them could even stand to think about, they already missed each other...

“That won’t ever happen, that’s something you do not need to worry about” Castiel’s voice was full of resolution and… love, perhaps? Dean was a bit overwhelmed by these words so casually released, but then Cas hugged him, tightly, strongly, undeniably lovingly. 

Dean felt so safe. Those arms would protect him from anything.

 


	33. It was bound to hit the fan

Dean left his Master’s room wearing a smile on his face, even knowing it was really late in the night and he wasn't gonna get much sleep before the morning call. He was getting close to the stairs when he heard it, _‘Dean?’_  

It was a soft whisper from behind one of the columns on the side of the staircase, and if it wasn't for the natural silence of the middle of the night he could have missed it. “Yes?” he answered in a whisper too.

“Help me!” 

The sound of Jo’s broken whimper reached him, pierced him as he walked into the shadows, trying to find her at once. She was sitting on the floor under the stairs, and when he helped her to her feet, she sobbed hard into his chest, tugging his tunic in a tight fist. They were in absolute darkness so he couldn’t see her properly, but he worried about her nonetheless, she sounded wrecked and was cold as a dead body. 

He caressed her head, trying to comfort her, but oddly her hair was suddenly stopping at her shoulders, and it felt uncannily rough and smelled bad. All of her smelled really bad. It was a mixture of many things, but he mostly recognized mint, burnt fabric, Master Zachariah’s strong musk (he had smelt it on her too many times to not know it) and the pungent, metallic scent of blood. It was more than enough to get him truly worried.

“What happened? Jo, what is it?” he whispered in her ear, wanting to know why she was crying like that. Dean needed to take her into the light and see her, but he was unable to stop hugging her, feeling like if they moved an inch she was going to truly break.

“Oh Dean, this time was too much… he went too far… and I wasn’t quiet enough… it was my fault…”  She kept weeping and trembling. His tunic was wet with her tears. Dean was growing desperate, he had to take her away from the stairs.

“Jo, let’s get you showered, you’ll feel better…” He tried to step aside a bit to walk holding her hand, but her legs loosened and she fell by his side. He carried her in his arms and started to walk. Jo buried her face into his chest and embraced his neck. He focused on getting her to the showers, she needed to get warmer and as it was really late they’ll surely be alone.

Once they got there, he sat her on a bench, started the water and gathered soap and towels. She stayed in the same spot he had left her, hugging her bent legs and rocking a little, her face buried between her knees till he was back by her side to take her under the water spray. 

Jo’s hair was chopped and burnt. She had a few long locks left, but they were covered in some sort of sticky thing that wasn't dissolving under the water. Her tunic was burnt and ragged, and there were blood stains all over it. He wanted to take it off from her, needed to see her body, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if he’ll ever be ready for it.  

She was still shivering when he asked her to lift her arms so he could undress her. They had been naked together too many times to have any modesty left between them, so she just sighed and obeyed. Jo upped her arms, revealing her marked face. She had dried blood on her left eyebrow and bottom lip, an ugly cut under her eye and bruises on her cheek. 

She also sported bite marks on her collarbone and breasts, and bruises on her hips and wrists. Her legs showed bruises and bleeding cuts all over them as well, and a few burn marks. Dried cum and blood splashed over her chest and upper thighs were flaking. He briefly remembered Master Allistair’s punishments; he used blades and fire, and her body was telling him a similar story.

He sighed, his sister was far worse than he thought. He held her under the water to help her get clean, but she just stood there, staring at a spot on the wall, unable to make eye contact with him, still sobbing silently. Dean got to work trying not to think of what he was doing and washed her thoroughly. First what was left of her hair, then her face, carefully cleaning her wounds with a washcloth. Then her body, scrubbing the dried blood and cum off of her. She was slowly calming down, letting him do everything without complaint. When he was done bathing her, he made quick work of cleaning himself, letting her have a few more minutes of soothing hot water on her skin.

Dean turned off the shower and wrapped her in a towel. They dried up and covered themselves with those towels to stay warm, as they didn’t have their clean clothes with them. They sat on a bench impossibly close to each other. 

“What happened Jo?” He hugged her tight. His mind was running wild and was in need of her story to stop the turmoil. And he knew his sister, and her need to share when something bad happened.

Jo stared at the far wall, and after a moment too long of utter silence, she took air in and, slowly, started to talk. “He just… he went too far… And I got noisy” She looked like she was trying to find her words, so Dean gave her the time she needed, gently rubbing her back. “He… umm… we were by the fireplace and it was lit, I don’t know why but it was lit anyways, and he was playing with my hair… you know? Like when he comes all over my chest while yanking it… so far it was normal, I kept quiet… but then… he, he was fucking me hard, and really pulling my hair, and when he ripped a strand from my head it hurt bad... I bleed and screamed… and he hates that… he… he hit me, and there was blood all over my face so I started to cry… and he really hated that… he stopped fucking me, screaming at me because I was too loud, so he slapped my mouth, hard… I fell in the fireplace and a bit of my hair caught fire… and then he lost it, like really lost it… he grabbed a blade and was cutting my hair off, he said it was to save it… after a while, he looked at me again, and told me I was disgusting, an ugly noisy bitch, and cut into my legs and kicked me… I was curling on the floor crying, the gashes on my legs felt like if they were burning, he went over me and pulled my hair and made me look at his face, I thought he was going to stab me, so I shut up and looked into his eyes, and he kind of suddenly just stopped altogether, and shouted for me to get out of his sight, so I ran and hid under the stairs. I was waiting for you, I was so scared… but I knew you’ll come for me…” 

Dean’s towel got damped on her tears and snot, she was slowly calming but they weren’t there yet. Dean was mad with rage. He wanted to kill his Master. At the same time he felt sad and defeated, there was absolutely nothing they could do. “I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to do…”

“Just… just hold me tight…” she leaned against him and buried her face in his neck. She looked so small in his arms...

After a while they were getting cold, but she didn’t want to be alone, and there was no way Dean was going to leave her, so they went to their rooms, got dressed and reunited again in a corner of the changing room next to the showers. They sat on the floor and hugged, talking about nothing till sleep took them. 

It was almost dawn when they fall asleep, their short nap was interrupted by the Head Housekeeper. She started to yell at them, demanding an explanation for Jo’s look. Jo told her it was Master Zachariah’s doing, and that she was the one to blame for Dean’s presence.

Dean got lashed twenty times for sleeping with her without permission and getting late to work again.

Jo was told she was ruined, and, after she was properly patched, she was sent to clean the upper floors to stay out of sight from the Family. 

Just another day following an undisturbed routine.


	34. Too much

Castiel woke up, stretched his arms and breathed in the light breeze coming through his window, it was a beautiful late summer morning and the soft chirping of birds was filling his ears. Oh, he was happy.

On his way to the study, he mentally went over his plan for the day. He was going to work for a few hours on his homework, a graphite study of his own hands. Then, his uncle was coming for lunch and to get the documents Dean prepared, so they’ll review them at the study till the evening, when he was finally retiring to his room to spend some real time with Dean. Today was going to be a good day.

He was deep on his sketches when he heard a knock on the door. 

A girl he hadn’t met yet entered the office carrying his breakfast, she placed it on the table by the window, bowed her head and waited for him to order her to serve it. She was perfectly still and it reminded Cas of the time he met Dean and Jo, how they were all skittish around him…

“Good morning, we haven’t met, what’s your name?” he smiled at her while wiping his hands with a wet handkerchief in order to get some of the graphite off.

“G-good morning Master Castiel. My name is Molly” She barely whispered her answer. Exactly as he expected. Castiel hated it, his morning was going too good to be dampened by being the cause of so much fear in that girl.  

“Nice to meet you, Molly. Please pour me a cup of tea and leave me a muffin, then you can go”

“Yes Master” she did as told then left the room without a word. He ate and resumed his task, he was getting better at shading without smudging the figure.

Sometime later in the morning, the clock on the fireplace mantel warned him Gabriel was about to join, so he cleaned himself, cleared his desk from his art supplies and placed the documents instead. Just in time, his uncle found him going through his notes and greeted him with a warm smile before getting to work. 

They were discussing the outlining of the legislation when there was a soft knock on the door. “Come in!” Gabe yelled and Molly entered the room with their lunch. 

“Hello, Molly” Cas greeted her. She bowed her head and again waited for his command. “Please, go ahead” he said. It was weird; he was so used to Dean and Jo’s carefree presence that this cautious girl was making him feel uneasy. Where were them anyway?

Lunch went by, Gabriel was talking animatedly while eating his dessert but Cas interrupted him, unable to keep the thought out of his mind. “Molly, usually it’s Dean or Joanna who brings my meals, do you know where they are?”

She stopped whatever she was doing and stood still. “I- I believe they’re both unavailable” She was stuttering through her answer, again, her voice just above a whisper.

Cas had a bad feeling now. The few times either Dean or Jo didn’t have much time to spend with him was because of a major party or event required of their special knowledge, but there was nothing like that currently happening. Castiel’s smile morphed into a frown and he dismissed her. “Thank you, Molly, please leave us” She bowed and left quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Gabe looked at him with concern in his eyes over the sudden change on his nephew’s manners.

“I don’t know…”  Cas stood up and walked to the door, and Gabriel followed him on his way upstairs, no questions asked. Dean said he needed to behave properly or they’ll make it difficult for them to meet, but it didn’t make sense, they slept separately… 

Another memory came to him. Once, Dean mentioned Jo was ‘unavailable’, but it was a code word for her staying out of sight, so Cas targeted his search on the forgotten areas of the house. His uncle walked with him and didn't comment on his odd behavior, or his obvious growing anxiety. Cas was grateful for that, he wasn't sure how he could possibly explain what was going on in his head.  

They looked inside a few rooms till they arrived at the old Ladies drawing room, his mother’s favorite room, and there they heard a soft humming. Cas looked over the place till he spotted a girl with her back to them, kneeling in front of the fireplace, cleaning ashes while singing the old melody. 

Even when her head was covered he could recognize his friend’s petite frame anywhere. The humming wasn’t cheery, it was off key and forced at times, quite disturbing actually. 

“Hello, Jo” he said gently, but it startled her a little. She stopped her singing and, after a moment, she greeted him softly, remaining in place. It was too odd.

Cas was growing worried. “Jo, look at me, please”  

Jo winced with his order, but then she sighed and, slowly, stood up, hissing a little. 

When she turned he almost didn’t recognize her.

“Oh my God!” Gabriel gasped, his hand flying to his mouth.

“I’m sorry Master, I wasn’t supposed to be seen till I was better…”

She had a white scarf tied up over her hair, her eyes glued to the floor. Blue and purple covered most of her face and a side of her neck. Her split lip was as swollen as her left eye. She was pulling her sleeves down, trying to cover the bruises on her wrists. What he could see of her legs was bruised as well, and on her right ankle, she had a bandage that disappeared under her dress.

“What…? Jo, what happened to you?” Castiel couldn’t get over the sight she presented and the lack of life in her voice.

“Master… please…” She bit her lip and intertwined her hands, and Cas recognized the gesture, he had seen it too many times before, she missed Dean’s hand on hers. Oh fuck. “Where’s Dean?”

Jo was struggling not to cry, but a single tear rolled down her cheek when she spoke. She breathed deeply a few times before giving her answer. “He… he’s healing…”

“What? Why?” Castiel was so lost it was ridiculous. He had last seen Jo when she served his dinner the previous evening, and Dean had left his room later that night, what could possibly have happened to them both in that short amount of time? "Jo?"

The question did the trick and she was suddenly overwhelmed by tears, and between sobs she answered. “It was my fault… I… We… he got punished because of me...  we were sleeping together… but he was just trying to help me… It was my fault… all my fault… I was scared and didn’t want to be alone… I’m so sorry…”

Cas and Gabe were lost, that babbling was far from an explanation. ”What happened Jo?” he asked again, but though she tried to speak, she was wrecked and in need of comfort, so he instinctively reached for her shoulder. 

She flinched away and whimpered harder. “I’m sorry… so sorry… It was my fault…“ Her legs collapsed and then she was on her knees crying even harder. Castiel immediately got on his knees as well and hugged her tight, and Jo, though she tensed for a second, buried her face in his chest and sobbed “I’m sorry… so sorry…” she repeated. 

Cas was trying to soothe her by gently rubbing her back, like his mother used to, and it was working, Jo slowly was calming. “Are you feeling better now?” he asked her. As Jo nodded, her loosened scarf got tangled in Cas’ hand and fell to the floor. 

Gabriel bugged his eyes, expressing with his face exactly what Cas was feeling, utter consternation.

“I’m no longer your moon goddess Master…” Jo touched her damaged hair and lightly lifted her head, somehow a bit more composed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have cried in your presence, please forgive me Master Castiel, Master Gabriel” Her voice was trembling and Cas was beyond perplexed, he had never seen the cheerful girl so broken. 

“Can you please tell us what happened?” Gabriel asked her softly, joining her and his nephew on the floor. 

Jo sighed heavily. “I’m really not supposed to tell, but considering I’m already in big trouble… last night I was sent to Master Zachariah’s room… he… umm…” she trailed off and lowered her gaze.

“Zach did this? How…? Why…?” Castiel was shocked. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know those answers.

“I’m sorry Master, I can’t tell you more… I’m to be punished now for letting you see me…please…” her voice was pleading.   

“Why was Dean punished?” Cas was starting to form an idea of what had happened last night.

“I… after I got hurt Dean helped me get cleaned up… I was scared, didn’t want to be alone… we sat on the shower’s changing room floor, and we fell asleep… but, as you know, we are not allowed to sleep together here… we’ve always slept together whenever something like this happened before, but here we can’t, we’re not allowed… this morning Martha found us and punished us. I’m to be flogged when I heal enough to take it, and Dean got his share today. It was my fault, it was all my fault…”

Cas was horrified. All of this happened to them in such a short amount of time, just under his nose, inside his home. “I want to go see him” 

He stood up but stopped as Jo grabbed the hem of his pant. “Please don’t Master…”

“I’m going, please take me to him, Jo” his voice came out raw, harsh with worry. She stood up and bowed her head, responding to the command, there was no place for anything else. “Yes, Master. Please follow me” and headed to the door limping a little.

Once downstairs, as they reached the hall leading to the slave’s quarters the Head Housekeeper encountered them. She briefly squinted her eyes at Jo. “Can I help you Master Castiel?” her fake smile was much for Castiel to bear at that moment. 

“Not really. Step out of my way please”

“You don’t want to be down here Master, please let me help you out…” Martha knew perfectly well where he was going, and she also knew that, perhaps, they might have overdone the lashing on his pet so, without moving, the woman tried again. "Shall we go?"

“Get the fuck out of my sight. Now” Cas snapped on her face. His uncle and Jo looked at him surprised, it was rare to see him mad like this. Martha bowed her head and moved aside.

After a few hallways and turns, they finally got to Dean’s room. Cas hesitated for a moment at the door but Jo looked at him and said that it was all right, Dean was fine, he just needed some rest… 

Cas sighed and opened the door, whatever his state was he needed to see Dean. 

Jo entered the small room and kneeled by the bed. Dean was lying on his belly, sleeping, his back was covered with bloody bandages. She kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open.

“Jo? You can’t be here, you’ll get in trouble…” Dean mumbled softly.

“It’s all right, I’m here with Master Castiel, he wanted to see you…”

“What?” Dean looked over her head, spotting them by the door. He slowly raised on his elbows, she helping him to get seated so he could face them. "Master?"

Cas was frozen by the door but Gabriel lightly pushed him inside towards the bed. “I… what… how…?” the angel wasn’t really able to talk much, the knot in his throat was preventing it.

“I deserved it… we… we weren’t supposed to sleep together… I… we fall asleep on the floor…” Dean's voice was fading as his pain was growing, he was trying really hard not to wince whenever he moved a muscle.

“I’m so sorry… so sorry…” Jo's tears were rolling down her neck as she caressed his cheek, but Dean looked at her and his eyes turned soft. “I’m fine Jo, really, don’t worry…” he lifted his hand aiming to touch her face too but the movement made him whimper involuntarily. 

Cas was horrified and couldn’t manage to think properly, his mind almost shutting down with Dean's whine. “I’m sorry, it shouldn’t… I’m sorry” were the stumbled words that fell from his mouth.

“It’s all right Master, It’s not the worst we’ve had… we just need some rest, that’s all…” 

Dean tried for his nonchalant voice, but it came out so forced that Cas couldn’t hold his tears anymore. “I’m sorry…” he said and bolted out the door. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel called, but when he received no answer he hesitated a moment before shaking his head. “I… I wish for you to get well soon…” he said and went after his nephew.

As he was running towards his room, Cas was facing the ugly truth in full force, both of his friends had been injured badly by his Family, and neither of them deserved it. No one could ever deserve something like that. It was too much for him right now, he was as powerless in his house as his friends were. 

He passed by the solarium and spotted Zach reading and Hannah and Hester merrily having tea. Cas froze at the entryway, his eyes focused on his brother and rage filled him completely. 

“Hi, Cassie!” Hannah greeted him happily, but seeing she was already wasted added to his mood. That too was caused by her barbaric husband. Cas passed by her and yanked the book from his brother’s hand. “How could you do that to Jo!”

“Who…? Oh… the girl… Yes… I got a little carried away…” he smirked at him and shook his head, as fondly remembering his depraved act.

“You got carried away!?” Cas glared at him and yelled into his face, the bastard couldn’t be serious.

Zachariah sighed exasperatedly, they had already covered the subject of his little brother having problems with sharing the toys, and it was tiresome. “Sorry brother, you planned on taking her tonight? Don’t worry, just cover up her face, her pussy still works…”

Oh, he didn’t! “You bastard!” Castiel, unable to stop himself, jumped over his brother and punched him in the face. Zachariah's chair fell to the floor taking both of them down, but Castiel didn't mind, he just took the chance to have his brother at his mercy. 

Cas was throwing blow after blow till Gabriel pulled him back and forced him out the room “Castiel, we’re out of here! Now!” 

Castiel glared at him, but the stern expression on his uncle’s face sobered him up enough to stand up and walk away. Hannah was laughing hysterically while Hester was helping Zach from the floor. “Cassie! Look at poor Zach’s face” Cas heard her yelling as his uncle dragged him out of the manor.

They immediately left for Gabriel’s place so Cas could calm down. He felt sick. Dean, his beautiful, sweet Dean, was hurt just because he shared a moment of comfort with his sister, who needed him after she had been brutally beaten by his crazy brother… It was all really fucked up…

Even when they got to Milton House Cas’ anger wasn’t mitigating. Gabriel poured him some brandy in order to cool him down. Glass after glass he welcomed the soothing burn in his throat as his brain was drifting into numbness. 

Gabriel was a bit worried when Castiel passed out, but it apparently was the way his nephew was choosing to handle the situation. Maybe he was a bit more attached to those slaves than he should, but even Gabriel felt abashed by the bad shape they were left in. It was a rather brutal punishment the boy got for such a small misconduct, and he didn't even want to think of his other nephew's doing...

...   ...   ...

Castiel woke up near noon with a piercing headache, and he had to take a moment to understand where he was. Everything came back to him in a millisecond, forcing him to run into the bathroom so he could empty his stomach. After throwing up a few times till there was nothing there he washed his mouth and his face, and drank a tall glass of water. 

He still felt bad, not just ‘my head hurts and the world keeps spinning’ bad, but he also was feeling something churning his heart, something that strongly resembled cowardliness and guilt. He was hiding behind his uncle instead of doing something. Again. Just like he always did.

Cas stepped out of the bathroom to find he wasn't alone anymore. He sat on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands, but he still was able to hear his uncle moving in the room. 

“Finally decided to join the living!” Gabriel sounded too chirpy for his liking, but he was the one handing him coffee and aspirins so he spared his life.

“Sorry I acted the way I did, but Zach is crazy… you saw her face… and Dean, his back…” Cas gulped down the pills with coffee. He needed water, lots of it.

Gabriel looked at him with soft eyes, and talked like if he was explaining something to a four year’s old. “Yes Cassie, your brother is crazy, but they are slaves, this is what happens when they disobey…”

“What?” Cas thought he must be drunk still, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“They belong to the Manor, they are property of your household. If they break the rules set for them, they get punished. It was a rather severe punishment they got, but it was on the legal side of things” Gabriel was trying to make Castiel understand a situation that, frankly, wasn't that hard to understand.

No, that couldn't be the end of it. ” I… I have to do something…” 

Castiel's eyes showed desperation and it set his uncle into a more concerned mode. “I know your heart is in its right place, but these things happen every day, so calm down” he was serious, his nephew was in pain but he wouldn’t consent on him getting in trouble.

They talked about the possible solutions, finding that the quickest one was for Cas to buy them for himself, then nobody could touch them without his saying so or they’ll be charged with property damage. 

His uncle explained the proper procedure to achieve it and, by dinner time, Castiel was fully focused, and with a plan. 

Tomorrow he was going to the manor, secure their papers and then to the trader’s to get it done.

 


	35. Meanwhile...

At the manor, right after Castiel left, Hester made sure their father heard what happened. Michael patiently listened to his daughter and, without giving it much thought, took the matter into his own hands, it was a ridiculous situation his youngest son was putting them all in. 

Dean heard Jo’s voice coming from the outside, and even though his back was burning with pain he stepped over his bed to look out through his small window. Right after Master Castiel and his uncle left his room, Martha went inside and took Jo away from his side, 'so he could heal faster' she said. In the hour or so since that he tried to sleep, but that wasn't happening, his Master's horrified face was a constant whenever he closed his eyes, and now Jo's screams coming from the yard were enough for him to risk reopening his wounds.

Martha and Master Michael were taking Jo with them, she was crying and begging for something but they weren't listening, they just put her in a coach and drove her away.

By the time Dean could manage to get to the backyard they were gone, so he sat in the kitchen’s back door to wait for their return. Two hours or so later the carriage was back, but Jo wasn’t there, so Dean asked the chauffeur if he knew where she was.

“I’m sorry, boy, your sister was left at the auction house…” The old man said and patted Dean on his shoulder, making him wince for the second it took for him to process those words, then, Dean felt his world freezing. “Th-the auction house?”

“Yeah, the poor girl cried all the way there, begging the Master to let her see you one last time…” the old man looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Well, what can you do, right?" 

Dean nodded and turned, not fully aware of how it was possible for him to be walking at all. Once inside the house, his brain suddenly began to work frantically, guiding him to the staircase, where the Head Housekeeper stopped him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Dean looked at her without actually seeing her, till her voice reached him from outside of the invisible cotton-like bubble he was currently inhabiting. “Master Castiel would want his supper any minute now” he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He needed to see his Master quickly, he was the only one who could help.

“The young Master left with his uncle and hasn’t come back yet, and even if he was here, you’re useless as you are, you can’t even carry yourself. Go to your room and rest, you’re bleeding in the hallway” She made a point by lifting Dean’s shirt with two fingers, peeling it from his bloody back. 

Dean flinched in pain, bowed his head and went to his room. He lay on his stomach and forced himself to sleep, he needed to heal before he could be useful again, Jo needed him strong. And besides, Jo wasn’t going anywhere, it was almost night time and the auction house would be closed for business so, even if Master Castiel would have been home, it still would not have made a difference.

The morning didn’t come fast enough for him, but once it arrived Dean wanted to take advantage of it. He didn't have a good start though, failing miserably in his futile attempt to change his own bandages but, his painful whimpers attracted Adam’s attention to his room, so he helped him. Dean then dragged himself to the kitchen to have some breakfast but, after some tea and toasts, he was sent to his room again.

Back in his room Dean was sure everyone else was able to hear the frantic beating of his heart, he was freaking out bad on the prospect of losing her too… He sat on the floor by the door and took a few deep breaths knowing he needed to calm down. Master Castiel will surely help them once he came back home, he had no doubt about it, so he stayed in his bed trying to focus on the noises coming through his window. He was sure that if he paid attention he could be able to hear a coach arriving, and with it, his Master.  

The day went by and Dean was fretting, too much pent up energy and no chance to burn it down since he couldn't move without bleeding again. Lying perfectly still on his bed he could feel how little by little his heart was shattering into smaller pieces. He ate his dinner and asked one of the girls that served the family’s meal if Master Castiel was back already (maybe he had missed the coach entering the house) but she told him he wasn’t.

Again at night in his bed he tried to force himself to sleep, but there was no way he could shut his mind off. 

Maybe Master Castiel got disgusted with the way he looked and he just decided to forget about him, or maybe he was never coming back. Maybe he was taking his stupid advice and decided to start over somewhere far from here, far from him… 

No. Dean knew the angel cared for him, so maybe he was taking some time before coming back... yes... Castiel was going to come back soon, even if only for his books but… what if he didn’t come back in time? What if he takes his sweet time, like he did before, and he’s too late and she’s gone… Jo was in pretty bad shape… she needed him now. 

Dean took a deep breath and made up his mind. The night was spent shaping a plan born of a bad idea, but it was the only one he knew he could pull off. It was a crazy plan but that was all he had.

The slave waited for the first lights of the morning to come, and acting as nonchalantly as he could, he went out to the backyard just minutes after the gardeners, took some gardening tools from the shed and walked into the forest that surrounded the back of the house, like he had done many times before. No one paid attention to the new addition, the gardeners had their orders and Dean was usually among them when asked to collect wildflowers to spice up the floral arrangements at the house. Once Dean made sure he was out of sight he left the tools by some tree and, with his heart beating out of his chest, ran away escaping the manor. 

Dean knew that the only thing he could do was try to find Master Castiel in town and hope he’ll do something for his sister, so he would face the consequences once she was safe.

The road was lined with trees, so Dean went through there, praying not to be seen. The thick forest and the lack of traffic due to the still early hour of the morning helped his endeavor. His back was burning with pain, and he could feel some of the cuts opening again, bleeding and making his shirt stick to his flesh. It simply was torture whenever he stretched a muscle a bit much, but that didn’t stop him. He ran the five miles that separated the Manor from town, and then headed for the Council Building, trying his best not to look suspicious, which was a hard task considering the state of disarray he was in.

He felt his heart coming out of his chest when he finally arrived at the Council building, his plan had many fouls, being the main one he had no idea where his Master could be…

Maybe the best bet was the linguistics department, given that he had finished a few commissions on the previous days and they were now closer to the deadline, but the place was huge and he had no idea where to start looking. All in all, it was the first time he was stepping inside the building. 

Dean made an effort to stay focused, fighting the impression of being devoured by the ornated construction and the overwhelming size of the thing. He needed to look like he belonged there or he could get into (even more) trouble. He tried to go in a logical way, but the receptionist at the front desk blatantly ignored him, so he sought someone else’s help. He approached a guard in a Hallway and stood by his side, fidgeting for a second before speaking. “Excuse me, Sir, can you please help me?” 

The guard eyed him briefly before averting his eyes again, seemingly annoyed by his presence. 

“Please Sir, I need to find the Linguistics department so I can find my Master”

The guard humpfed and kept ignoring him so Dean sighed and continued his wandering deeper into the building. He needed to find Castiel quickly, Jo didn’t have that much time. 

After his third turn to the right, only to find himself in a luscious winter garden desperation was taking over him. Whenever he tried to ask around all he got were disdainful looks, and even the building itself wasn’t friendly either, every wing and passage was named after some Council big shot and not the section it belonged to.

Dean kept going till he reached a portraits' gallery. He was traversing it when suddenly Master Robert’s face was in front of him, piercing him with his squinted eyes. A quick glimpse to the wall by his side showed him Metatron’s portrait as well, and it only could mean a thing, he had to be getting closer. Dean pushed his pace and reached a heavily emblazoned door, and trespassed it with intent but, before he could take another step a guard grabbed him by his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

Dean yelped and winced, his blood dripping down his back was the reason he needed a moment to breathe and recover before attempting to give an answer, but the guard took his silence as an offense. “Answer me, you stupid thing!” he said while shaking him, only making Dean whine in pain, but when the guard was about to slap him, a swirl of gray hair slid in front of him, shielding him.

“Donovan! What are you doing?” The stern demand came from a very old lady that, as petite as she was, towered over the guard. 

Donovan respectfully bowed to her “I’m sorry if I upset you Mrs. Leonowens, I was stopping this stupid creature from wandering into the chambers, I’ll take him outside”

Dean, knowing he couldn’t waste more time, recurred to the last resource he could think of and, dropping to his knees he simply started to beg. “Please, I’m looking for my Master, I need to go to the Linguistics Department! Please help me!”

“You need to learn how to behave!” 

Donovan raised his hand aiming to slap him when the lady, Mrs. Leonowens, interceded again “Thank you, Donovan, I’ll take it from here” and motioned for Dean to get closer to her. Donovan greeted her and went out muttering a few choice words about the lady's female ancestors and their chosen profession.

The old lady looked at Dean and softened her gaze. “I’ll take you to the linguistics department, come with me boy” and started to walk.

“Thank you Mrs. Leonowens” Dean sighed in relief and went behind her. After a few turns and hallways, the place was truly a maze, they reached a door marked with a small sign. They entered and a secretary was the first person they encountered, but she explained that his Master wasn’t there, he wasn’t supposed to deliver his work until the next week. Mrs. Leonowens thanked the woman and left the office with Dean, who looked like he was about to cry.

She was a bit impressed when Dean declared his Master’s name, she hadn’t met Castiel before but she certainly knew the family. Well, who didn’t. She also clearly had a soft spot for the strays, so she tried again. “Think boy, where could he be? The more you stay away the worse it’ll be for you”   

Dean looked at her with pleading eyes, the lady was his last hope. “Maybe he could be at Milton House, Master Gabriel Milton is his uncle, but I don’t know how to get there by myself” 

To his surprise, Mrs. Leonowens told him she lived close by and could take him there, if his Master wasn’t there his uncle could take him in and return him. Dean thanked her profusely, a bit awestruck with her kindness so far, unaware of the pity looks the state of his shirt earned from her.

They got there a while later and Mrs. Leonowens rang the doorbell with Dean by her side. When a girl answered she asked to see Castiel, which lead them to a study where, through the open door, Dean saw his Master and his uncle were over a desk working on some papers. 

"There's a lady for you, Mister Castiel" said the girl that opened the door for them. The angels looked at each other for a moment and then told her to let her inside. 

Dean wanted to scream Castiel’s name but was told by the lady to stay out of the office so he did, exercising more self-control than he thought himself capable of.

The lady entered the room and the young angel walked towards her, frowning slightly to the unknown woman standing in his uncle's study. “Good morning, I’m Castiel, how can I help you?”

“I think I have something that belongs to you” she said before motioning for Dean to enter the room. Apparently, the lady was a bit of a drama lover. 

Dean couldn’t care any less when he saw how his Master lifted his head only to tilt it in confusion. “Dean? what are you doing here?”

The slave was about to answer but the lady got ahead of him. “This poor thing was trying to find you at the Council Offices, but as he was mistaken about your whereabouts  I helped him here. I know it’s not my business but please measure the punishment you’re giving him, he may be stupid enough to get lost but he did try to get back”

"..." Cas was baffled, Dean was in town, all bloody and dirty, and there was an old lady calling him stupid?! Gabriel, possibly reading his mind at the moment, opportunely cut in. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met…”

“Mrs. Anna Leonowens, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Milton, Mr. Novak”

“Mrs. Leonowens, thank you for helping Dean, you don’t need to worry, it was a silly mistake so he’ll be fine. Dean go wait in the hallway for a bit” Gabriel dismissed him with a hand gesture the slave was quick to follow, giving a last glance at his Master that was just staring at him, unable to move. The older angel then flashed her a toothy lawyer smile, more a turn off than an invitation. “Do you care for some tea, my dear?”

Mrs. Leonowens declined graciously the tea invitation, of course, but stayed a little, chatting about how they had been neighbors for so long and never met before, and the fact that she had a pretty niece she would like to introduce to Castiel one of these days. They politely smiled at each other till she finally retired.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Thank god that old gossip left… You know, there was a reason why we weren’t acquaintances” Cas chuckled absently at the remark, he was more concerned to know why Dean was there at the house. His uncle, reading his mind yet again, opened the door and called the slave in. “Dean, get in please”

Dean entered the room partly relieved the first part of the plan had worked, he miraculously had found his master, now it was time to propose the second part, so he stood still and bowed his head, trying to conceal how stressed he was. Castiel approached him and lifted his chin a little to meet his eyes. “Dean, how did you got here? You shouldn’t be out of bed…”

“I-I got here by myself. I came looking for you, please Master, you have to help me, please don’t let them take her from me, please!” Dean’s speech grew frantic, his pleading eyes were shimmering and Cas needed to know more, he wasn’t following him, but before he could ask for a further explanation his uncle blurted out a question. 

“You escaped the manor just to find Cassie?” Gabriel was bewildered. His nephew indeed had a very strange relationship with his slaves.

Dean just nodded his answer so Cas went again. “I’m not quite following you, why is it you want my help, what happened?”  

Dean breathed and tried his best to explain. “It’s Jo, they took her to the traders because she’s ruined now, please Master, please, the way she looks now… she’ll be sold cheap… please…” Dean was sobbing and it disgusted him, he felt he needed to man up or his Master would grow tired of him soon.

Cas on his part had never seen him like this before, and it broke his heart. He was growing sicker of his family’s ways, and this was just another confirmation of his resolution.

Gabriel considered the whole situation as a big overreaction from the boy to separation anxiety, but he still placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and spoke to him “This is your chance to do as we talked about and buy her for yourself, put her under your name as yours, him too” Maybe later he would suggest some form of discipline reinforcement for the boy, he did escape the house after all and that was serious.

Castiel nodded and took Dean’s hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there in time, I’ll tell them I changed my mind about her or something” Dean nodded and breathed out for what it felt was the first time in a few days.

 

 


	36. Action.

The path to the Traders was done in haste, as the chauffeur was rushed incessantly to go faster. The moment his uncle prompted him to actually take action he snapped out of his stupor, grabbed Dean by the wrist and got in the coach. Cas was a bit terrified but utterly... alive.

Once inside the building, a secretary asked Castiel to wait for Mister Edgar, who would meet him in a minute. Dean was glued to his Master’s side, the place held really bad memories for him. Cas wasn’t very comfortable either but he forced himself to look nonchalant, he had a part to play. They didn't have much time to get lost in thoughts though as suddenly the angel was greeted in a very cheerily mood by the trader.

“Mister Novak, I see you brought the boy! Yes, he’s exactly what I need!” Unexpectedly the trader, Mister Edgar, was grabbing Dean by his chin and forcing his head up. ”Look at me, boy! Yes, pretty eyes and lips, and the right hair color… let’s see the back…” 

Castiel opened his mouth as to say something, but the secretary passed by his side, lifted Dean’s shirt and turned him forcefully, making him hiss in pain. “mmm… I see you got your way with this one too… good thing you didn’t mar the face, the girl will be hard to sell, but this one…” 

Cas was staring at Dean's back, his bandages were dirty with new and old blood, and that somewhat distracted him from the trader's hand traveling down Dean’s back, but when it reached his ass and slapped it, that snapped Castiel out of his trance. He yanked Dean towards him, making him wince but shielding him from the examination.

“Get your hands off of him! What are you doing?” Castiel was almost growling. Dean was shaking with a mix of pain and fear in his eyes and the angel held his hand, hoping the familiar gesture would ease the slave a bit. 

The trader looked at them in confusion and started explaining as if he was talking with some infant: “I’m taking the boy you brought for sale, he’s the girl’s brother, isn’t it? The blond boy toy you got tired off. I must say that you shouldn’t play so hard with them if you’re looking for a good selling price…”

“Why would you think I brought Dean for sale?” Cas was not sure if he wanted the answer but he needed it, just to confirm what he already knew.

“Mister Michael Novak, your father, he sold me the girl a couple days ago and said he had the matching boy, that he’ll bring it sometime when he saw fit. I wasn’t expecting you today but it works for me…”

“ _Oh, you fucking bastard!!!“_ Cas couldn’t help raising his voice. He breathed deeply, making an effort to calm down, barely achieving it, before addressing the trader, who had a startled expression on his face. “See Edgar, this was a misunderstanding, I’m not selling, I actually came to put Jo and Dean as my property. She was sold to you by mistake, so now I’ll have to buy her back, and Dean here, he belongs to my household but I need him to be just mine, so you tell me what kind of paperwork is needed in this case”

The trader raised his eyebrows. “Well, this is rather unconventional, but in regards to your family I’ll sell her back to you, if we still have her that is. Please wait at the office” 

He showed them to a room near the entryway. Cas kept holding Dean’s hand, even when he was invited to take a seat. The trader looked at them amusedly, Cas was sitting with a serious frown on his face, and Dean was standing by his side, holding his hand, shivering and looking down. 

The secretary entered the room followed by a very distressed Jo. Her hands were tied in front of her and in addition to her bruised face, her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and her headscarf was gone. Dean couldn’t hold a whimper when he saw her and Jo, knowing that voice anywhere, lifted her head and widened her eyes. “Master!” she wailed and tried to reach them, but she was held back by the secretary.

“Not so fast girl!” Edgar pointed his finger at her and Jo flinched, forcing herself to stay put, she was still property of the trader. “I’ve already taken her, so you’ll need to sign these papers to purchase her. The boy’s case is different, these are the forms you'll need, but we should discuss the price first”

"It's all right, money is not a problem"

Cas let go of Dean’s hand, read and signed the forms, they looked like the ones his uncle had shown him early, then, he took his wallet out and handed the trader a check for the sum he was asking without blinking. Dean was glued to his side, fidgeting. It was way more than a fair price for them both, but he didn't say a thing, for once his Master was making good use of his money. The whole paperwork took them almost an agonizing hour but they endured it happily knowing it’ll be over right after that.

“All right, there you go” Edgar, satisfied with the transaction, motioned for his secretary to let her go. Jo then walked the few steps toward her Master, smiling when she was finally by his side. Castiel unbound her wrists and briefly squeezed her hand before placing her by his brother's side.

“I see you had trained them well, even after the way you’ve played with them, they still cling to you… You’ll have to tell me your secret!” 

Edgar was smirking at him, and Cas took this as their cue to leave. “Maybe some other time. Goodbye” and walked away followed by two very excited blondes.

Once inside the coach Cas sat in front of them. They were trembling, sitting side by side, their hands knotted tight. Both of them were biting and licking their lips, obviously waiting for Cas to say something, so he did: ”We’re off the hook now, go on, hug, I know you want to” and they did, they hugged each other and cried happy tears, Jo kissing her brother's forehead and Dean almost cradling her in his arms.

The pure affection they showed was too much for Cas and he started to blink rapidly, trying his best to hold his own tears. Once and again, the sole responsible for this ordeal his friends went through had been his family, they were the ones that had hurt them, the three of them victims of abuse in a way or another. Cas wondered why had he always been so fearful of his father, he could have prevented all of this just by doing what he just did, this smallest act of rebellion actually meant the world for his friends.       

They broke their embrace and looked at him, both sporting teary eyes and the broadest smiles he had seen so far on their faces. “Thank you, Master! Thank you so much!” They said to him in ragged voices, confusing his distressed tears for happy ones.  

Before any of them could say another word they were back at Gabriel’s place. Only back inside they finally breathed and relaxed. Gabriel allowed them a moment to themselves before he spoke his mind. “Well Cassie, I’m going to be honest here… you all look like crap”

Cas looked at his clothes, they were what he was wearing when he jumped on his brother and left the manor two days ago. Dean looked so tired and had dirt and blood all over the back of his shirt; and Jo… well, she just needed a break. “Yeah, you’re right Gabe… we all need to eat something and rest, get our strength back. Can we do that in here?”

Gabriel softened his gaze while rolling his eyes, a gesture purely his and something Castiel wished to know how to achieve. “Of course Cassie, I’ll see they get whatever they need” and asked a girl to take care of them. The slaves bowed and left them alone to talk.

“Well, now what?” Gabriel leaned on the door frame.

“I… I have the documents stating they are mine, but we can’t go back home. Please, uncle, I’ll need you to help me find a place, I think I am sufficiently independent now to be on my own”

“On your own?”

“Well, Dean and Jo will be there with me… you know what I mean”

“Don’t sweat it little bird, I was teasing you. Of course I’ll help you find a place, you don’t have to worry about it right now. You can stay here as long as you need it”

“Thank you. I… I need something else from you, as a lawyer…” Castiel then asked him to explain what he needed to do in order to secure access to some of the money entitled to him as a member of the Novak family, like an early inheritance or something, or an extended allowance. 

Gabriel explained that he needed Michael’s signature on some documents, but it shouldn’t be a problem, Michael was an asshole but he was still his father, so he will surely accept to do it. Gabriel then started working on said documents that very moment. Cas was finally seeing how the pieces of his life’s puzzle were coming together. 

The older angel lifted his gaze from the papers and grinned when he saw his nephew lost in thought, thinking of how he was finally growing up because, yes, he was a grown ass angel, but clearly his life was just starting. He got to his feet and went to hug his big baby, startling the other angel for a moment before he too surrendered, and it lasted for a moment till Gabriel just had to speak. “Cassie, darling, you need a bath too you know…?” they pulled apart and laughed. Cas hugged his uncle briefly once more before retiring to the guest room he always used whenever he stayed, at Milton House.

Dean and Jo had a very welcomed shower too, and once they were clean and dressed in fresh clothes, they were taken to the room they’ll be sharing for the night, so Jo could help him bandage the cuts and gashes that reopened on his way to town. He was on his stomach when the girl that had shown them around got into the room and handed Jo a small jar, smiling at them. “It will help close the wounds, the ones on his back and those on your face. My father made it, we use it all the time here, even Master Gabriel uses it for his paper cuts”

“Thank you, we really appreciate it… I’m Joanna and this is Dean, it’s very nice to meet you” Jo smiled back and took off the jar’s lid, the creamy paste inside smelled like chamomile and bay laurel. She took some of it and rubbed it on Dean’s back, making him squirm under the ministrations.

“You’re welcome. I’m Amelia by the way” She fidgeted for a moment, like dwelling on something, but then she sighed before speaking again. “We asked your Master if we could give you a haircut, and he said that it was up to you so, if you let me, I can try and fix your hair” she smiled apologetically while waiting for an answer. Jo’s cheeks were burning and she focused on Dean’s back, making an effort to not look up. Dean spoke for her, thanking Amelia and accepting the offer. She grinned and went to find scissors, a comb, and a small mirror. Some time and work later Jo’s hair looked much better, it was not necessary for her to cover her head now, it was even stylish. Dean smiled at Jo and, when presented with a mirror, she tried to focus on the hairdo, not the bruises or the cuts on her eye and lip.

They were taken to the kitchens where they ate. Dean asked for his Master but they told them he had ordered for them to just rest and meet him in the morning. They retired for the night and went to the bedroom set for them, there were two beds but it never crossed any of their minds not to share one, even with Dean’s injured back to take in consideration they needed to heal their hearts first.


	37. Into the lion's den

Up with the first bell like the rest of the House slaves at Milton House, both Jo and Dean were up and about trying to not be a bother to the rest. Truth was they had no idea of their status at the house, and, as a general rule, they always tried not to piss off the Hed housekeeper on their first day at a new household. 

That didn't work out well though, the Head housekeeper's orders were to let them heal properly, so she sat them to have breakfast and then, when it was still early for the Master's to be up and they kept trying to be useful, she put them to sew buttons and mend socks. They, of course, followed the command till Master Castiel called for his breakfast. Then was when the madness ensued.

Jo wanted to be the one serving Master Castiel’s breakfast, and that had her fighting Dean because he wanted that too. 

It was rather entrancing for the slaves at Milton House to see such a weird fight, as they should be not wanting to do the job at all. For as long as it took the kitchen staff to set the tray they kept arguing, and once it was ready they kept smacking each other’s hands off till Donna, the chef, put her foot down, in good spirits, of course, it was obvious they couldn’t be serious.

“All right that’s enough! Both of you, either stop fighting about that darn tray or Mandy here will take it. Now what you say to that?”

Dean pouted a bit, but Jo spoke for the both of them, “We’ll take it together” and then, they went upstairs, taking turns on carrying it as none of them were strong enough to fulfill that simple task. It took them a moment to find the right room, they had never been in that house before.

There was a knock on Cas’ door and hushed voices were bantering on the other side. Cas opened it to Jo punching Dean’s arm while he was sticking his tongue out. They immediately smiled at him and entered the room, looking for a table to set his breakfast. They both winced and hissed when making sudden moves, but tried their best to be nonchalant about it.

Cas looked at them, his lover and his friend bantering and smiling, and couldn’t help to think what could have happened if they didn’t get to her in time, or if Dean was caught escaping... He sighed in relief, and that got their attention.

“Are you all right Master?” Jo asked him while carefully holding the teapot with both hands.

“I’m just happy we got to you on time, that’s it, nothing important”

“I’m sorry Master but you’re wrong there…” Dean said while placing a muffin in a small dish “We never got the chance to thank you properly. If we’re together it’s because you care, and that means everything to us”

Cas lifted his eyes to find himself being the focus of two adoring gazes, and that was quite an overwhelming way to start the day.

“Thank you, Master, I don’t know how to show you how grateful I am for what you did” Jo gave him an open smile, pure and honest. Her hand reached Dean’s just to share the joy she felt.         

“I… I’ m really happy it went well, you’re very important to me too” Cas found his voice and was smiling, he managed to not quiver while speaking. The first part of the ordeal was behind them, now it came the rest of it, and he will need them by his side to give him strength. “Please sit with me, we need to talk. You know we’re at my uncle’s home, and he offered to have me, to have us for as much time as we need and, well, I don’t want to stay for much longer than I have to, and we need the books from the study… Jo, are you all right?” he trailed off as Jo was growing paler and started to hyperventilate. 

Dean, sitting right next to her, let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her and pull her into his lap, whispering in her ear to try and soothe her. Cas only needed to catch just a few words to fully understand what exactly was going on: “You don’t have to worry, we belong to Master Castiel now, it’s fine, it’ll be fine…” 

She was getting scared out of her mind just from contemplating the perspective of going back to the manor. And that was all kinds of wrong.

Castiel tried to soften his voice to mimic the tone Dean was using on her. “Jo, we’re not going back there, we won’t be living in the manor anymore, it’s fine, you don’t have to worry” 

She turned her face towards him and looked up, her eyes showing raw fear on them. Cas swiped one of her tears with his thumb and smiled at her “You’ll never see him again, you don’t have to worry anymore, I promise” 

She made the effort to calm down till her breathing got closer to normal again. She relaxed but kept clinging to Dean’s shirt. Charlie did tell him once how she had had the physical need to get as far away as possible from the person that had hurt her in order to heal. Her words took forceful meaning in the sight of the frightened girl in front of him.

“I just wanted you to know my uncle is helping me find a new place to live, and that I’ll have to go back to get the books and notes we need to keep working, and some of my clothes too, I don’t have much else to wear in this house” Cas bit his lips and ran a hand through his hair “I have to go there, I need my dad’s signature on some papers too, but don’t worry, you can stay here if you want to, I won’t force neither of you to go back there…”

Right after breakfast Cas took his uncle’s coach and headed back to the manor. In the short distance, he could tell he was freaking out, it was too overwhelming for him everything that was happening all at once around him. He had thought about getting his own place, living on his own, but the recent events gave him the final push he needed to get on his feet. Cas was fidgeting, and biting his lip, and running a hand through his hair, and… and then, Dean’s hand held his, squeezing a bit. 

Cas, shaken out of his turmoil, looked at the man sitting by his side. Dean smiled softly, lovingly, soothingly. “Please, you have to know that you’re strong, and brave, and the most amazing angel I know. You’ll be fine” Cas sighed and focused on those forest green eyes that looked at him like if he had hung up the moon.  He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, if not just for himself, he was doing this for Dean and Jo as well. The carriage stopped and it worked like a call for him to regain his composure.

The moment he stepped out of the coach the Head Housekeeper was all over him. “Master Castiel! I’m sorry but your boy Dean escaped the Manor yesterday! But you don’t need to worry, there are guards and dogs looking for him, and he’s not fully recovered from his lashing, so he won’t get too far…”

The angel huffed and, shaking his head, extended his hand to help Dean out of the vehicle, shocking the bewildered woman. “Oh, he’s with you…?”

“Yes, he’s with me, please cancel the search party, there’s no need for that now” Castiel wanted to get over with this all as fast as possible, so he walked away from her and into the house.  

“Master, he just left the Manor without permission, we were truly worried we’ve lost him… I know he’s your favorite but he just can’t do as he pleases, he needs to know his place…”

‘His place…’ This was one of the reasons he was doing all of this, Dean had a clear place, inside his heart. Regardless the case that Dean was his beloved, slaves were people, not things, and no one in this house could understand that. He had been hesitant about his decisions while getting to the manor, but that hesitation gave place to anger with every step he made. “Enough!” Cas shouted, surprising the woman “Dean, go wait in my room, now!” 

Dean startled a little at the tone, and a faint pink blush tinted his cheeks while he did as told, disappearing inside the house. Cas started to walk towards the stairs when the visibly disturbed woman was on his way again “But… Master, we need to discipline him or it will go out of hands quickly…” 

Cas was losing his patience, he was growing mad and this woman was getting on his nerves “I think I was clear enough. Dean will wait for me in my room, undisturbed, and if anything happens to him, I’ll make sure you pay your disobedience. Get out of my presence. Now” His glowing glare was all it took for her to walk away, finally leaving him alone.

Cas went to his office and sighed, assessing the task in front of him. Luckily they had just finished his latest assignment so there weren’t many notes or books scattered on the desk. Dean was the one to thank for that, he was always so meticulously tidy. He gathered everything needed into his satchel: his sketchbook and art supplies he had lying around, and about 10 pounds of paper among notes and documents, and looked around him. All those books. Some were important and some were not, Dean will have to help him decide on that.

Dean was packing everything up when Cas got to his room. He was neatly folding everything and carefully placing it on suitcases. Cas helped him by putting everything on hand reach distance. Dean smiled gratefully at him and continued working in comfortable silence. Cas noticed that once every few items, a scarf, or a shirt, Dean would casually smell it before it went to the suitcase. It was odd so, when he saw it happening again he just had to ask. “What are you doing?”

“I’m packing?” Dean lifted a brow in confusion, the both of them were packing, right?

“You are smelling my clothes, why?” Cas tilted his head and looked at him, a smirk on his lips. That was an odd behavior, wasn’t it?

Dean’s cheeks reddened impossibly, making his lovely freckles stand out, and it gave Cas an instant boner, he was just too adorable. “I um… your clothes smell just like you…” he was licking his lower lip and that was it, Cas was all over him, kissing and caressing him. He pushed him on the bed and Dean whimpered through the kiss, making Cas climb off of him, jumping out of the bed. “Sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m hurting you…”

“I’m fine…” Dean sat at the edge of the bed, a guilty look on his eyes, his Master wanted sex and he didn’t want to refuse him but he wasn’t sure if he could take it right now. “Maybe I could blow you or…”

Cas looked at him with widened eyes “No Dean! I’m sorry, I forgot for a moment what we were doing here and why we’re packing. Let’s finish this so you can go rest” Dean got off the bed and speaking no words kissed Castiel lovingly. Castiel kissed his forehead, sliding a hand at the side of his face, and then continued packing so they could be back at Gabriel’s any time soon. Even when Dean’s wounds were healing well they still were killing him, but he pushed that aside and kept on working, he too wanted to be out of the house at once.

Cas didn’t have many clothes he wanted to take with him, so they were done with the bedroom in no time. The study was another thing. Dean scratched his chin and considered the bookcases’ content, took a deep breath and started selecting books here and there. He handed them down and Castiel did the packing. Lots of Metatron’s useful volumes were there, they had moved them at some point, and he was glad they wouldn’t have to go to the other study to get them. 

He was on top of the library steps when Cas called him down to have some lunch. Dean was grateful; he was feeling dizzy with all the effort. A very confused Molly watched her Master pour lemonade in the only glass she brought and into a tea cup he had stashed in a drawer, handing the glass to Dean while they ate sandwiches and laughed. After the short break, three trunks were packed with the selected books.

They were ready to go, this was it. Now the fun part, getting dad’s signature on those papers. Castiel reached Michael’s office and breathed out, getting ready for the fight he was about to have. He went in after knocking. His father, who was working on his desk, lifted his head and greeted him “Hi Cassie… I see you’re feeling better”

“Hi, dad I came to see you bec…”

“Yes, I guess you found out your pet got lost, but don’t worry; we’ll get him back so you can teach him to stay…”

Cas sighed, his father was an asshole but he already knew that, he needed to focus on getting those signatures so he could be out. “Thank you but I already got him back. I’m here bec…”

“Did they find him already?”

“No, I met him in town” And that got Michael’s full attention on him. “The reason I came to you is that, you see, I’ve been working for the Council for over a year now and I thought about making some changes in my life”

“I see” Michael licked his lips already tasting his victory, Cassie finally gave in and it was the moment he had waited for so long, now he had him where he wanted him again. “I’ll be happy to have you back at the company, you can even have your old position back”

“I… umm… thank you, dad, but what I really want is to move out of the manor. I like my new job and I’ve been taking art classes too, I want to paint and I believe I’ll be more comfortable if I had my own place…” Cas was struggling to keep on going, he had to remain strong, his father respected that.

“Art classes…” For Michael it was like chatting with Victoria all over again, he couldn’t believe his son was such a spoiled brat, what a disappointment... “So, you want to own a house, and you plan on paying that with your little job at the Council? Cassie, get real, you’ll never make enough to support yourself”

His father put on his most patronizingly fake smile, he was getting exasperated and Cas wanted to avoid that, his dad in a mood wasn’t a pretty sight. “Well dad, I was hoping you could help me a little with that, till I can get on my feet at least, maybe you could lend me some money to buy a house…” he gave him the folder with the documents Gabriel prepared for him. 

Michael eyed them quickly. He just raised one eyebrow before talking again, this time disdain was evident in his voice. “I could give you a house if you just do as I say and settle down with a proper spouse and a proper job and forget about all that ‘art crap’”

Castiel felt like a little child again for a moment before he could find the strength to keep arguing his case. “But I don’t want to work at the company, it’s not for me, and I don’t want to get married to an unknown person just because it makes sense for you. I’m happy with my work because it allows me to better myself. Dad, I already am an artist…” He heard himself talking, and his father’s eyebrow twitching, and realized it perhaps wasn’t his greatest idea ever, confirming it when his father raised forcefully from his chair to scream on his face.

“You ungrateful little shit! Are you leaving the house? Going on your own to be an artist? A fucking artist! Who do you think you are to shame me in that way?!” Michael then ripped apart the papers and sent the pieces flying in the air.

“Dad I…” Castiel took a step back, he knew his father might disagree a little with his idea but he wasn’t prepared for such rage explosion.

“You what? I thought you weren’t that stupid but I was clearly wrong. If you leave, if you walk out that door don’t think you can ever come back, not in my lifetime. I won’t disown you Castiel because that’ll be a scandal bigger than you’re worth, but I will forget about you, you’ve never mattered that much anyway. Now think son, think carefully what you’re going to do. I’ll see you at dinner tonight or I won’t see you again, your choice” Michael sat back and fumbled with his papers dismissing him altogether in fake calmness. There was no place for anything else there.

Castiel left the office with a dry lump on his throat. His father made it pretty clear, it was either his life, his freedom, his love, or his family.   

Cas’ mind was filling with doubt but, as he got to the door it all became a bit clearer for him. Dean had everything set on the coach, he was sweaty and his shirt was tinting red on the back but he was smiling at him, and that smile was exactly what he wanted, and he immediately felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. ‘Family don’t end with blood’ was something Dean said once, words that started to make sense to him deeply. He sighed, climbed into the coach and signaled the driver to take him back to Milton House, his first stop till he could get ‘home’.

 

 


	38. Get set, ready, go!

Cas had a somber note in his voice while retelling his uncle about meeting his father, it felt all too final, too real. Gabriel was a bit taken aback by the whole situation. He knew Michael was an asshole, but he wasn’t aware he was such a great big bag of dicks as well, so he put on his ‘big lawyer hat’ and pushed his nephew to go to the bank at once. Even when he could easily support him he knew Castiel wanted to do it by himself, so they needed to know about the state of his finances.    

Once there they learnt Cas had most of his allowance money from the last year or so untouched since he barely used any of it. They promptly emptied that account and placed that small fortune into the one he had from the Council. He was awed to find that the money he had from his work (Dean’s work) wasn’t little, it was actually a very respectable sum that grew on a daily basis.

On their way back to the house Gabriel chuckled warmly at him. “Wow Cassie, you had me worried for a minute there, but you make more than enough to afford a nice house and living expenses, if you keep working like this you’ll have a very comfortable life, so cheer up, at least you don’t have to worry about money!”

Cas was still amazed at how he owed Dean so much more than he thought.

On the matter of the new house, Gabriel offered him a property one of his clients was selling. It was in good shape and more than fair price as the owner just wanted to get rid of it. Cas accepted without even looking at it, he trusted him and wanted to sort that out as quickly as possible.

Gabriel went to the bank with him again, laughing just a little after Cas confessed he had rarely stepped inside a bank before all of this for something that wasn’t a withdrawal. Gabe helped with the paperwork of his new house and walked him through the legal procedures it took for him to own it.

The moment they were able to freely move without hurting, Jo and Dean worked very hard at Milton House to show gratitude in the month and a half or so they stayed there. Dean taught Donna the recipes of his brownies, pies and pastries, making Gabriel appear in the kitchen wearing a huge smile every time they tried a new one. Jo shared her knowledge too by improving the house’s wine collection and fixing the way the alcohol should be stored. 

Gabe was proud of his nephew, without even knowing it he had achieved independence and wealth on his own, and for that, he praised him every time he could. He even set a corner in his office for Cas to work in the time he would stay with them. 

Cas did what he could, but even trying his best was still behind schedule, unable to ask for Dean’s help with so many people around them. It wasn’t that he was just quite out of shape, the difficulty of the assignments had grown exponentially since Dean had taken over the task and he had no chance of solving them successfully. He continued taking art classes and prepared the illustrations for the next papers.

The nights were lonely as they hadn’t been in a long time for Catiel since Dean wasn’t able to go to his room. At first he hadn't allowed it because his slave was still healing, and then, when Dean got better, he still couldn't invite him because what he needed to do to him wasn’t in the silent end of things, and Gabriel already was a bit suspicious of them, so they kept away from each other.

Kali was there when Cas walked into his new house for the first time. The place was mostly empty and when they talked there was a lingering echo that made them laugh. “So, I’ll need your help to “dress up this place”, I have no idea what to get for the kitchens or the bedrooms” Cas felt a little embarrassed but his aunt smiled widely and assured him he had nothing to worry. They spent that day shopping for furniture, bedding, curtains, and everything else. They were exhausted when they got back to Milton House. After dinner, Kali informed Dean and Jo they needed to go and clean up the house, make it ready for when the furniture arrives.

“Of course Mistress Kali, we’ll be there tomorrow morning”

She handed Jo the keys and told her they could take whatever cleaning supplies they would need from the house. Cas wanted to go with them but his uncle had arranged for him to attend a meeting regarding his shares at the company and he couldn't miss that.

The morning started early for Jo and Dean. They were giggling when they stepped inside to discover the new spaces. The house was significantly smaller than the manor but it was still big and perfect, any place with no hateful people was just fine.

They entered using the front door since they were alone. “Up or down?” Jo asked. Dean chuckled and looked around him. Up they went. Two stair flights took them to the attic, and then one down, to the first floor, where the private rooms were, and then another one took them back to ground floor. The study was connected to the library, the solarium to a winter garden and the slave’s rooms were passing by the kitchen. On the cellar they found the laundry, another pantry with a storage place for wines, the water boiler and, at the end of a barely lit hallway, some small rooms lined up in a row with iron bars at the doors. The wall on the far end of the row had metal hooks on it. Both of them played it cool but promptly left the basement after facing that. They silently ended the house tour forcing their own ghosts out to the back of their minds.

The kitchen had access to the service staircase, the backyard and coach house through the back door. The entire house was surrounded by a beautiful garden with trees and flower bushes that had overgrown while the house was on the market. That needed to be tackled tomorrow at first light, today they were going to work on the inside.

They filled buckets with water and gathered the cleaning supplies they would need to start. Back up in the attic, they cleaned the massive windows and waxed the hardwood floors. Dean loved the way the light changed through the day and couldn’t help to picture Castiel painting in a corner.

Then they did the bedrooms and bathrooms, the ones in the attic and the ones on the first floor. They thanked God the fireplaces were clean. The balconies would be cleaned whenever they get to the garden, same as the coach house, shed and backyard.

By the time the sun went down, the ground floor was half done. The kitchens, pantries and even the slave’s rooms were clean, as the house was mostly barren it was easy to get everything done, but they still had left many chores unaccomplished. The crystal chandeliers and the intricately ornate stair railing would have to be done another time, same as the solarium and greenhouse windows and floors. Crap, they forgot about the cellar too... 

They were really dirty, tired and starving. “I think we should take the rooms by the kitchen, the ones in the basement are quite... depressing…” Jo said on their way back, looking always for the bright side of things. Dean doubted the rooms in the cellar were meant to be bedrooms but he was too tired to answer, he just nodded and kept walking.

When they got back to Milton House Donna stopped both of them at the kitchen door and sent them to get cleaned up before they could have supper. Everyone there had had dinner some time ago so they were the only ones eating when Master Castiel entered the kitchens looking for them. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and respectfully bowed their heads to him. Dean and Jo stood up from the table they were sitting at and respectfully clasped their hands in front of them. 

Cas smiled at the room and sat on the table, facing them. “So, did you like the new house?” He was excited, like a puppy with a toy.

They chuckled and nodded, their mouths still chewing. Cas, noticing that and the half full plates at the table widened his eyes.  “Oh, I’m interrupting your dinner, sorry…”

“That’s alright, Master, don’t worry. The house is beautiful, so full of light” Jo smiled at him.

“Yes, I loved how the attic catches sunlight from every angle, that place would make an excellent atelier” 

Dean ran a hand through the back of his head after making the suggestion, and Castiel just had to soften his gaze and his tone after that. “You’re right, that’s a great idea, thank you” and smiled fondly at him. 

The little exchange morphed into something else entirely in a second flat. They suddenly were staring at each other in that beautiful and meaningful way they always did. Jo, even when she loved to see Dean so happy, broke the moment they were having, they were surrounded by too many people to be so enraptured on each other.

They can get to that at the new house. 

“So, tomorrow we planned to do the garden, except you wish for us to finish the house first?”             

Cas had to make an effort to look away from those mesmerizing green eyes and understand whatever Jo was telling him “Yes, the garden… I trust you’ll have good taste, both of you know about flowers…” he silently thanked Jo kowing she had stopped him from jumping Dean then and there. “Good night Jo, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Good night, Master” They said as Cas got up and left a room full of wondering eyes. They went to bed shortly after, too tired to do anything else.  

Next day they arrived at the new house sometime after six, discussed the gardening plans over a quick breakfast and jumped to the task.

The unkempt garden kept them busy till late in the evening. The sun had shone over them all day, a beautiful and warm autumn day. They managed to finish up, setting the flowerbeds and trimming everything. The balconies, coach house and shed was left for another time.

“It’ll be dark soon, and I can’t move a finger, Dean! Hurry up with that tea I’m hungry!” Jo was washing her hands, trying to take the dirt under her nails off. Dean had made some hot tea and was setting a small blanket on the back deck’s floor so they could relax a little and have a snack before returning to Milton House. The air was getting a bit cold but once their bellies were full their exhausted bodies gave up to sleep before they could notice.

Cas and Gabriel arrived at the house to see how it was shaping so far. When they entered through the front door it was all very quiet and a bit dark in the twilight. “Cassie, didn’t you say you had some people working here?” Gabriel was confused, his nephew had to have at least four or five slaves working to make his home livable if he was going to move in as fast as he was planing to.

“Yes, they must be in the back, they told me something about the garden…” Castiel and his uncle traversed the house, passed by the kitchen and found Jo and Dean sleeping curled on the floor by the deck railing. Gabriel took in the appearance of the couple and frowned. He motioned for Cas to follow him back inside and once in the kitchen, he faced him with his serious voice on full display.

“Cassie, how many slaves do you own?”

“Just Dean and Jo. Why?”

Gabe sighed “You’re going to wear them out. They can’t go on like this, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel's palm was brought to his face in dismay. “They managed to get sunburnt in the middle of autumn! And you know why? Because they did the garden themselves, because you lack of a gardener and never told them to ask for mine, and that got them so exhausted they passed out on the floor like animals. You have them wearing rags… the girl is wearing one of my house’s old uniforms and the boy has your family colors on. You are responsible for them, they need for you to provide their clothes and you’ll need to get them help, at least two or three more slaves are needed in this house so it can be properly kept”

Cas intently listened to the sermon his uncle gave him, he was a bit ashamed for being so oblivious. He knew for a fact neither Jo nor Dean was ever going to ask anything from him, so he needed to be ahead of them, he needed to pay more attention, to ask them for their plans beforehand… but not now, now they needed to be fed and rested. 

He went to the back and softly woke them up. They apologized for their behavior but Cas told them not to worry, he was the one who should be apologizing. They all got into his uncle’s coach and made the short trip back in silence. Once at the house they were dismissed for the day and told that tomorrow somebody would accompany them to finish cleaning up.

Next time they got to the house Amelia, Mark and Paul were with them. With all of them working it took the slaves just a couple of days to get it done. Everything was set to bring the stuff in.


	39. Our new life begins

Gabriel offered to send help to move in, and Castiel discretely asked Jo about it, but she said that since not all of the new furniture had arrived at the house it wasn’t necessary, so he thanked his uncle and declined the offer. 

The first room they put together was the study. The house already had in store some pieces, so, a desk, a comfortable chair, a set of sofa and armchairs and a few other things got placed in what they knew will probably be the most used room. Once they were done arranging the furniture Cas offered to set the library while Jo and Dean did the bedrooms and kitchen. “And it would make me really happy if you call me by my name, both of you, at least when we’re alone” 

Jo blushed a little at the angel's request, but Dean smiled broadly and, taking her hand, led her out of the office.

Amelia brought them lunch and some groceries sent from Kali. Castiel's aunt didn’t want them to worry about it that very moment, she understood they were going to be really busy that whole day. By dinner time Jo made a simple butternut squash risotto and fruit salad for dessert, while Dean finished putting yet another room together. They were all tired and starving to question the menu anyway.

There was only one spot set at the head of the dining room table, and the moment Castiel sat there Dean was pouring wine on his glass and Jo was serving his plate. They then stood still by his side, as proper slaves would during their Master’s meal. Cas took his fork and it clinked slightly against the dish, but the noise was too loud on the utter silence of the room and it felt all kinds of wrong. He had eaten alone so many times at the manor he was used to it, but this felt different, it wasn’t the way he wanted his new life to be. He rested the unused fork and sighed. “Have you eaten yet?”

After another second of deafening silence Dean's voice was heard. “No, Ma-Castiel, we haven’t”

“Would you please sit and eat with me?”

They looked at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. “Are you sure, Master?” 

Jo's question was almost interrupted by a pleading Castiel whining. “Yes, please!”

They went to the kitchen, set their plates, came back to the table and sat there, one on each side of Castiel.

At first they were silent again, so Cas started to chat with Dean about deadlines on assignments and such. After a few bites into the risotto, the angel complimented Jo for the meal, and Dean, shyly, ventured a joke about how even when it was truly delicious, he would have eaten anything as he was really starving by that time. It was a silly joke but it got them laughing till Jo let go a hard sob. Dean looked at her and saw fat tears dropping from her eyes. Cas, confused, asked her if she was fine, and her answer was a whimper mixed with a wet laugh.

“Jo? What is it, what’s wrong?” Dean was perplexed, she was perfectly fine moments ago. His question though made her laugh hard. She covered her mouth and tried to wipe her tears away using the side of her hand. 

“I’m sorry, I just... I can’t believe how happy I am we’re here together, we’re so lucky to have you and you’re so kind… I…” It was all coming down in a rush, she was talking, gesturing with her hands and trying to dry her tears with her apron.

Dean got up to go and hug her tight, kissing her temple and trying to stop her nervous fumbling “Yeah, I know what you mean… when they took you away I thought I was never going to see you again, that we couldn’t have the same luck we had before, and then everything happened and we’re here. You’re right, it’s unbelievable how lucky we are…” He nuzzled her hair and she buried her face in his chest, basking in the safety the gesture provided her. 

Cas again was a bit overwhelmed by the scene in front of him, almost feeling like he was intruding. He thought for a moment about their words, of how close he was to lose her, to lose both of them if his father’s plan had finally succeeded. But he also was somewhat grateful it all turned out like that. As twisted as it sounded, it was the way Dean fought to get her back that unchained the events leading them to that very moment. Cas understood then and there how much he owed them. Even when his father’s actions brought them all so much pain, he was finally set free to be himself and, having them by his side, he had the privilege to see first handed what pure love looks like. There were too many feeling involved then, it was hard for Cas to get a hold of himself so he couldn't hold the words coming out of his mouth. “I promise you that for as long as I live you’ll be safe, I can’t tell you how important you’re to me”

Castiel's voice sounded loaded, and Dean was brought out of the cocoon he was sharing with his sister by the deep meaning of it. He kissed her cheek one last time and walked back to his seat. The mood was so thick with emotions they made an effort to change the subject, nobody likes a sob fest anyway. 

They talked about nothing for a little while, laughing and making plans for the rooms yet to be filled, till Cas yawned loudly in the middle of a sentence. “I know I only did a few things but I’m beaten…”

Knowing the angel was about to retire to his room, Dean's longing crushed his chest. It had been over a month since the last time he had shared a bed with Castiel and though he really wanted to go with him, he wasn’t sure if he would be allowed. At Milton House there had been no chance, but here at the new house he had no idea where they stood on that. He needed to ask, now. He lowered his eyes and fidgeted a little with the tablecloth. “Castiel… can I…” was all he could muster in something a bit more than a whisper because nope, he just couldn’t do it, what if he said no? 

Jo smiled at them and started to clear the table to give them some space. Dean stood up and tried to do the same, but Cas grabbed his wrist to get his attention. “Dean… do you… would you please join me, in my room?” 

Dean lifted his eyes and felt his knees go weaker at the sight of the unsure smile adorning his lover’s face. “I would like that very much”

Jo rolled her eyes and suggested they should retire to Master Castiel’s room for the night since it was getting late and she could manage to finish the dishes. Cas, knowing that the last bit was intended to Dean, went to her and kissed her forehead, making her blush. Then, he took Dean’s hand and headed for his bedroom. 

The hallway and stairs were traversed in haste, and once they reached his room Cas gave in, he just couldn’t get his hands off Dean. “God, I really missed you…” he said while undressing him in between kisses. He was fighting the buttons on Dean’s shirt till, just before getting frustrated, the angel grabbed each side and just yanked it open, making some of the buttons fly everywhere. Yes, he was more than eager for getting all those offending clothes out of his way.

Dean, shirtless and with his pants halfway down his tighs, got to his knees, right there, not three steps away from the door, and pulled down Castiel’s pants and underwear in a swift move. 

He stared up for a moment at the lust blown blue eyes and the swollen cock in front of him, he licked his lips and, swirling his tongue from the base to the tip, he kissed the cum beaded head. Castiel groaned and placed a hand on the back of Dean's head and Dean, without wasting more time, took it all in his mouth till it reached the back of his throat, swallowing a few times till he had to pull off in order to breathe. 

Cas moaned in pleasure and ran a hand through Dean’s hair, getting lost in the warm wetness of Dean’s mouth and trying very hard not to buck his hips, not to fuck his mouth into oblivion.

Dean inhaled the musky scent that belonged only to Castiel, feeling the heavy weight of that hard cock sliding in his tongue, the velvety skin he was teasing with his lips, and hummed in content at the quivering of the angel's legs. One of his hand then reached for his own thick, throbbing dick and started to stroke himself, mimicking the pace set by his mouth.

Cas’ whole body was shaking, he knew he couldn’t last very long, he had missed him too much and Dean was just great at giving head. “Dean I’m.. ah… am…” 

Dean felt him tense and pressed the tip of Castiel's dick with his tongue, making him come hard in his lips. 

Dean's head kept bobbing till Cas’ legs couldn’t hold him up anymore so he slid to the floor, kneeling in front of Dean, lost in his bliss.

Cas was still panting heavily before his eyes slowly opened and focused on Dean, cum dripping off his chin, all flushed while jerking his hard cock. 

Oh, that was just beautiful. 

He kissed him, deeply and dirty, one hand cupping his jaw and the other one on his balls, squeezing them tight for a moment before going for Dean's dick. The slave groaned when Castiel's thumb played with the precum droplets oozing out the slit. Dean wasn’t far from his own release, just a few more strokes did the trick and he exploded white hot on his fist and stomach, whimpering into the kiss.

They stayed on the floor, catching their breath and laughing while looking at the perfectly made bed still waiting for them. Dean got to his feet and helped Cas up too, the bed was too inviting but they needed a shower first. Dean went first to set the water and Cas felt kind of a déjà vu, only this time his lover’s back held furious scars of their old life.

When the water was just right Dean turned to look at Castiel and smiled at him as he entered the shower, offering him his hand. Cas was flooded with love, and lust, and admiration, and everything else he hadn't allow himself to feel since the last time they could be together properly, and entered the shower with purpose, pushing him against the wall. The warm water set the mood for lazy kisses as they washed themselves, roaming each other’s bodies with their hands lathering the soap. After a few more minutes they dried up and went back to the bedroom, the night was just starting.

By the time he got to bed Cas was getting hard again, so he placed a small lube container on the pillow at hand’s reach. Dean, that had left the bathroom a moment later, noticed he needed to stir one of the logs on the fireplace in order to keep it lit. He managed to do two, maybe three steps in that direction when Cas spoke to him. “Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you!” 

Dean chuckled and explained his task as he performed it, not entirely aware of the urgency in the angel's voice. When he finally got to bed Cas grabbed him by his forearm and yanked him down, making him lay on his stomach. Dean’s face got buried in a pillow but a gasp was still heard when he felt Castiel straddling his lower half. A pang of fear traversed his mind for a second there, but it got overrun by the trust and love he felt for the angel, and he knew there was no way Castiel was going to give him something he couldn't handle. 

Dean turned his head to the side, he wanted a peek at the angel running his hands soothingly up and down his sides while he kissed the length of his spine. Dean was more sensitive on the bits his skin was newer, but Castiel was giving him the perfect balance between pleasure and pain. “Ah! That’s… Aw!” Dean was enjoying very much being the center of all this attention. 

Cas kept lowering the reach of his kisses till he got to the dimples Dean had right over his butt to lick and kiss them, knowing he was going to dedicate a whole study on them. He briefly pondered over the technique he could use when his mind got wiped away from the notion of graphite and watercolors by Dean's laughter. Oh, right, he was ticklish, those ministrations were giving him goosebumps. 

"Don't move" he said, and felt the way Dean shivered while he slid backward and sat on his knees. Though Castiel enjoyed Dean’s laughter, he wanted to see if he could find another magic spot, maybe not just for giggles. He started with the back of his knees, barely touching them with the very tip of his fingers. Dean giggled and squirmed softly but stayed in place, waiting for more. Cas traced Dean’s inner thighs in the same fashion, stopping inches away from his butt cheeks, then he placed his hands on his hipbones and moved them down till they were cupping his bums. 

The little groans and noises he got in response increased when he squeezed those cheeks and kissed one side. “Mmm… I want to taste you” Cas softly pulled him up till Dean was on his hands and knees, shamelessly presenting him his ass. The tip of his tongue traced his rim and Dean couldn't help to wantonly keen, so Cas dipped his face further till the tight ring of muscle loosened up a little, allowing him in. 

Dean shivered and moaned at the intrusion. “Ooh… so… ooh...” 

Cas smirked “So you like it…” and pressed his tongue back in. A finger joined and Cas moved it in circles so he could reach deeper with his tongue 

“Ah! there... ah...!” Dean was unable to think clearly, that skilled mouth on his ass was breaking him apart. His hard cock begged for attention “I… please!” 

Castiel was fingering and rimming Dean while his other hand, that at the moment was softly playing with his slave's balls, wrapped his erection and started to stroke it at a too slow pace. Dean was trembling with unfullfilled desire, he felt three long fingers deep inside him and his dick teased to death, that sweet torture was driving him crazy “please… just… please!”

Cas’ dick was painfully hard and thick, but he was enjoying being the one that made Dean an inarticulate shaking mess “What do you want Dean? Tell me what you need” his voice came out ragged, he was playing with fire and was getting consumed by it.

“F-fuck me please Cas, just… fuck me!” 

Oh, how he loved when Dean used his nickname, it meant he was really gone. He liberally coated his erection with lube, even when he had worked him open using his spit he wanted to be sure it would be entirely pleasurable to the both of them.

The blunt tip of Castiel’s cock pressed into him, and he was so ready it slid in with ease. Castiel tried to wait a moment to let Dean accommodate him, but Dean bucked his hips backwards, trying to fuck himself, so he complied with the silent but unsubtle request and just moved. After a sharp thrust Dean lost his balance and his hands gave in, landing his face on the pillows. He moaned loudly as Cas pulled almost all the way out only to push back in again.

Castiel’s fingers gripped tightly Dean’s hips as he fucked him harder, pulling him onto his cock to meet his thrusts. Dean supported himself back on his hands, to slowly rise till he was practically sat on Cas’ lap, then he grabbed the bed’s headboard to hold himself up and turned his head a little, trying to reach his mouth for a kiss.

Castiel went along and kissed him back, releasing Dean’s hips and enveloping his waist instead. Dean screamed Cas’ name now that the angle changed and his prostate was being attacked by that hard cock with every thrust. He felt his orgasm building and could tell Castiel wasn’t far too, judging by the way his movements were turning more and more erratic.

“I’m so close… Ah… I’m…” 

Castiel understood Dean’s ragged demand and, enveloping his shaft with his fist, he jerked him off in time with his pounds. With a cry Dean let go and white, hot spurts painted his belly while his ass tensed around Cas' dick, sending him flying up too. Cas emptied himself inside of Dean, enjoying the way he was getting lost in a little too much bliss. He slid out but kept embracing him, even when they collapsed on the bed.

They were both blushed, exhausted and completely sated. When he regained his ability to think, Dean made the effort to go to the bathroom and clean himself up, go wipe Cas’ hand as well with a wet towell and place it in the hamper to prevent further mess. When he was done, Dean went back to bed and let himself be safely tucked in Cas’ arms. They slept like logs.

 


	40. That’ll make them go away

Next morning Jo got up and made breakfast. 

She waited a few minutes for Dean but he didn’t come to the kitchen, so she had a cup of coffee while putting together the ingredients for making bread. Dean didn’t come down by then, so she had a toast with butter and jam while starting the mix. By the time she had to put the dough to rest Jo realized he wasn’t coming down any time soon, so she set a tray for him and their Master… I mean, for Castiel, and put two cups in it. Then she took one out, maybe dinner last night was a one-time thing… But maybe... She put the cup back, because she saw how he cared for him... But... What if... 

Jo sighed, put the cup in her apron pocket and went upstairs, she’ll figure it out.

Once by the door, she heard Dean laughing and the soft gravelly voice of their Master. Jo knocked, and when she walked inside, she had her answer. Ma-Castiel was sitting with his back against the bed headboard, Dean was leaning on his chest, an open book on his lap and smiles on both of their faces. They were the vivid image of love. 

She smiled, set the tray on the table and put on the second cup. “Good morning Master Castiel, Dean”

“Good morning Jo, and it’s Castiel, please”

“Hi, Jo” Dean had a huge grin on his face, way cuter than he had any right to. She poured coffee, black for Castiel and with milk for Dean, and served it on the bed.

“Thank you Jo” Castiel took the cup and a piece of toast.

“Thanks, Jo” Dean said while chewing, it made her chuckle but she put on a serious façade and started to pick up the discarded clothes scattered all over the room, sorting and placing them in the bench by the end of the bed. “You’re welcome” She sat a neatly folded pile at Castiel’s side and smiled at him.

Jo then examined Dean’s shirt, four buttons missing. Huh… “Dean you lost some buttons, any idea where?”

“Hum… maybe by the door?” Dean was buttering a toast and turned his head looking at the floor. Cas’ cheeks blushed and he hid behind his coffee cup. Oh, God yes, on the floor… 

Jo found one by the bed and two near the door, she was smirking, obviously picturing the reason why she was picking them up. She shook her head. “Well, this would do, I’ll sew them when we get downstairs. Now get your lazy ass out of bed, the day started a while ago”

“Is she talking about my lazy ass or yours?” Castiel asked squinting his eyes making Dean openly laugh.

“I would never address you in such manner, Master, sorry, Castiel. I’m talking to you Dean, you have to work early on the books so you can help me in the evening with the curtains and move the sofa in the parlor and…”

“yeah, yeah…” Dean was finishing his toast when she threw his underwear to his face. He caught it on the air, glared at her briefly and got out of bed, stretched a little in all his nakedness and then proceeded to get dressed. She couldn't hide her laugh anymore, cleared their breakfast and left.

Cas was utterly amused by the exchange, those two were something special. He was tying his shoes when he looked up and Dean was gone. Strange. “Dean?”

Dean was fishing the last button missing from under the bed, and smacked his head when coming up. “Ouch! Got it!”

Dean's muscles flexed under his skin when he pushed an arm into one of the mangled shirt's sleeves, Oh, he was so exquisitely built. “You look so good without a shirt… Maybe you shouldn’t wear one around the house… better yet, nothing at all…” Cas’ eyes were roaming his chest, licking his lips, almost tasting him again. 

Dean flushed a little, but something inside him switched and took him far from arousal, to another time and place. He lowered his gaze and looked at him from under his eyelashes, too shyly all of a sudden. “You need nothing but to ask anything from me and it’s yours…”  

Cas softened his eyes, somehow aware of the change in his lover. “Wear your shirt, Dean. Besides, it’ll be very distracting if you do not and I have work to do as well” Dean left the room with a soft smile plastered on his face and Cas thought for a moment how he wished he could wash away the hard life his love(r) had endured, make it all better with a kiss. He wanted to know too, all about the ghosts that inhabited his mind and heart.      

Some of the rooms on the first floor had their doors opened, still waiting to be properly set, same as the library by the study that was waiting for a side table and a lamp. There were a few pieces of furniture and stuff to be delivered yet from his shopping spree with Kali, but they were almost there, the house was coming together beautifully. Cas made it downstairs to find Dean already in the study, sitting at a small table by the window. Castiel had to finish some watercolors in order to illustrate one of the due papers Dean was working on, so he sat at the desk and set his sketchbook, paint and brushes.

Dean had the document he was translating, his notebook and pencil, a dictionary and three reference books. Half an hour into the task, he realized he needed an atlas, an auxiliary language dictionary and two other books to cross-reference. His table was so packed that when he moved to reach for his pencil some of the books fell on the floor. The noise made Cas lift his head to see Dean recovering them.

“Aren’t you a little crowded in there?”

“Um... maybe…?” Dean was scratching the back of his head, considering that perhaps he could use the floor instead of the tabl...

“Then why didn’t you say something? I don’t need this humongous desk to draw, and you can’t work in that little table”

“I… “

“Please Dean, let’s face it, I just embellish a little what YOU do, it is YOUR study we’re at, it’s only fair you’re comfortable working in here” Cas stated matter of factly and proceeded to clear the desk. Dean was staring at him in amazement till Castiel pecked his lips to bring him back to reality. They moved the books and traded places. Cas sat on the small table and resumed his drawings, glancing at Dean and his huge grin that won’t leave his face.

By mid-morning Jo went into the study to bring them some tea. She switched her initial shock at the view of their work places for a soft, tranquil smile, and, after pouring their cups, left them to work until lunchtime. Again they sat together at the table and shared a few laughs.

Dean kept working till the evening, stopping only when his head was about to explode. Even though he was way behind on his work, he just couldn’t keep up, so instead, he helped Jo with the chores she couldn’t manage by herself. He made dinner while she stored kitchenware and some groceries in the pantries. 

Jo was on a stepladder placing some spices on a top shelf and a glance at her way made him notice she had the hem of her skirt in shreds. “What happened to your dress?”

She looked down and touched her skirt. “Yeah, I wanted to tell you, I’ll be needing for you to always accompany me to the market, the street guards there have huge dogs with them, and today I got nervous, and you know how they can smell fear…" She clutched the fabric of her apron, her knuckles turning white "One of them tried to bite me, but it only got to my dress. The guards just laughed… It was awful…” 

Jo was getting very upset by the memory alone, so Dean just helped her down the steps and hugged her. “Don’t worry, I’ll go with you, just let me know whenever you need me” 

Cas walked in when he was kissing her temple. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something, but I’m hungry… can I have a snack?”

She broke the embrace and faced him, plastering a too bright and fake smile on her face because you know, fake it till you make it and shit. “Of course but, if you want, we can serve you dinner” 

They shared the meal and followed the prior’s night routine, Jo clearing the table and both men retiring to the bedroom. 

They got in bed, talked and made out lovingly and with no rush, just enjoying each other’s presence. However, Jo asking his help to overcome her fear left something lingering in the back of Dean’s mind that night, and even if he went to bed in such a peaceful way, his dreams soon became nightmares. The dogs Sammy had loved as a child transformed into blood thirsty monsters, and his mind twisted the bite marks Jo sported in her legs and forearms, placing them in the body of the small boy Dean remembered.

It was the middle of the night when Castiel woke up with a very distressed man babbling by his side. “Sammy…. No, Sammy… noo…” Dean was trashing and panting, his breathing more and more erratic and his strained voice was calling for this name. Dean was clearly suffering, he was shivering and sweating with distress. Cas called his name softly and caressed his forehead, attempting to wake him up in the calmest possible way.

“Sammy!” Dean shot open his eyes and took a sharp breath, as if he was suffocating. He didn’t quite understand where he was, but suddenly strong arms were comfortingly wrapped around him, and the warm firm chest against his face was enough for him to resume sleeping, this time a more peaceful, dreamless rest.

Cas kept the soothing motions his hands made in Dean’s back and held him tight till his even breathing let him know he was finally sleeping. Again the ghosts in Dean’s mind were haunting him, this time in his dreams. Maybe he should confront him, maybe if he talked about these things they’ll stop being the burden they were…

Again Jo made breakfast and took it upstairs, this time she didn’t hesitate with the second cup. They were getting dressed and sat at the small table by the window when she entered the room. She was pouring his coffee when Castiel asked her if she had already had some breakfast, and that if she wished to join them she could whenever she liked to. Jo blushed a little like everytime the angel included her. Dean pecked him on the lips, thanked Jo for the coffee and went downstairs to the study.

He worked all day long, barely talking to anybody and only during the meals. Yes, he had to finish the assignment due the next day, but still, it wasn’t just that. Bits and pieces of his nightmares crawled from the back of his mind through the day, even when he made everything he could to keep them out. His work provided him with a needed distraction and he reached a higher than usual productivity level. He managed to complete everything after dinner, and then he went to help Jo with some chores. Later, even when Jo had already retired, Castiel had to drag him to the bedroom. 

Once there, Dean glanced the bed warily, he wasn’t ready for sleep to take him, so he turned and jumped into the arms of his angel and kissed him hurriedly. Castiel could take him instead, yes, make him forget everything, make him feel good again.   

Cas was aware of Dean being off all day, and was also aware that, even when it probably had something to do with his nightmare it wasn’t the moment he could be confronted about it. The surprise kiss attack started with desperation, it was rather passionate but the way Dean was clinging to his shoulders spoke more of anxiety, almost fear. The ghosts on his mind were ripping him apart. Cas would give Dean whatever he needed from him, and right there it seemed like he needed to be loved thoroughly, deeply, physically. To be put back together. 

So he pulled out of the kiss.

Dean feared for a moment he had done something wrong, maybe he was too forward… his trail of thought was shut off by Castiel’s hands all over him again, but in a softer way. 

“Oh Dean, my beautiful, sweet Dean… let me” Cas took his sweet time undressing him, and Dean tried to do the same but with all those distracting kisses he found himself naked by the time he only managed to get the angel’s shirt off. Castiel was dominating the situation, as always, so Dean let himself go, trusting with all his heart in the angel gripping him tight and groping him shamelessly. On their way to bed Cas’ kisses turned him into a babbling mess and left him sprawled on his back.

Cas stood up and slowly took off the rest of his clothes under the attentive gaze of the man, then reached the nightstand and placed the little lube bottle near the pillows. Dean bit his lower lip reveling on the perspective of Castiel’s cock clearing his mind. Cas climbed up the bed and kissed him till a breathing break was no longer an option, then he moved to the side of Dean’s neck, biting and nibbling and marking a trail to the collarbones. 

His lips reached the tattoo on Dean's chest, that powerful symbol that had undoubtedly protected him his whole life. The angel briefly wondered about the scars surrounding it, never touching it, almost like war marks. Cas draw the inked lines and curves with his tongue, then he found a perky nipple and gave it all of his attention, pinching it between his index and thumb in between kisses and licks. Dean wasn’t able to do much more than gasps and moans, his hands only reaching dark locks and sharp shoulder blades. Cas took one of Dean’s hands, kissed his wrist and, taking it with his own hand, he pinned it by his side. Then he bit Dean’s ribcage and kissed a path to his navel and the soft hairline marking the way to a cluster of brown curls, where he took in the unique scent of Dean, nuzzling and kissing the base of the erection standing there for him. Dean was holding his breath in anticipation, hard as a rock, unaware that it was just the beginning of the night, that Cas was on a mission.  

Castiel sat on his knees between Dean’s legs and lifted one, placing the knee on his shoulder. He pecked and bit and licked his way down the inner thigh till he was facing Dean’s balls. The angel slid his tongue from the perineum to the base of the now twitching cock, loving the small noises Dean was making. He sucked the tip, catching some beads of precum on his lips, and when he looked up licking his lips and Dean moaned at him, he just took it all on his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. Castiel made some swallowing motions knowing how good it was to feel the fluttering against the sensitive head of the cock, then teased it with his tongue and teeth on his way up just to let it go with a sound pop. He went back to Dean's balls and this time he just licked his way down, where the pink puckered hole was waiting for him. 

When his tongue circled his entrance, Dean cried and arched his back in pleasure, relaxing and letting himself be fucked by that talented mouth. Cas worked him open with his tongue and, after a little while, he added a finger. His spit got him so wet that for that first finger lubricant wasn’t needed but, just to be sure it was all pleasure, he coated his fingers with it and when a second and a third finger was added, they slid perfectly well into the loosened muscle ring. 

Dean was writhing underneath him, babbling incoherently and Castiel loved to know he was responsible for that, and even when his cock was achingly hard due to lack of attention, all this teasing had been worth it.

“P-pleasee… p-lease fuck me… please C-castiel…”Dean was begging to be taken, and those words traveled right to Cas' dick, making it twitch. Maybe it was enough. 

Dean felt an utter emptiness for a moment when there were no more fingers inside of him. but then Castiel’s erection slid inside him slowly, filling him again, somehow completing him.

Cas felt Dean’s hot wet hole enveloping him, and he knew he should be still to let him accommodate him inside, but he had to struggle for a moment with the need to just pound senselessly into him. Dean’s legs wrapped his waist and urged him to move, bucking up with his hips, trapping his leaking dick between their bodies. 

Dean was so close after all the kissing and rimming and everything, and at this point, he wanted nothing but to chase his release. He grabbed Cas’ shoulder blades, pulling him down till he could reach his neck and kissed him sloppily but surely leaving a mark on his pulse.

Cas was thrusting slowly at first, but when Dean got him a bit too hard it set him off to a faster, ruthless pace. He sat back on his knees and grabbed him tighter, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips, leaving bruises that would match perfectly with the ones on his neck. Dean arched his back in pleasure and Cas lifted him a little, changing the angle and hitting directly into his prostate every time. Dean was moaning loudly, and if Cas kept pounding into that sweet spot he felt he could die.

“I’m… Cas… I’m…” he never got to verbalize that, but Castiel understood perfectly when his stomach got painted in white spurts. Making Dean come untouched vanished whatever self-control Cas had, and he was now impossibly racing his pace, lost in desire and need. His orgasm hit him hard, and he screamed Dean’s name as he was coming, pulsing inside him. He collapsed over him and rested there for a moment, breathing into his chest till he started coming down of his bliss and was able to roll to his side.

“That... It was… it felt amazing” Dean was still trying to catch his breath but that needed to be said. 

His dazed eyes and goofy smile showed Cas he had accomplished his mission. Dean’s body knew he was loved, it was time for his mind to comprehend that. “Dean… I … I love you”

Dean sobered up instantly at that, he was so lost in his bliss there was a chance he wasn’t hearing right. “W-what?”

“I love you, I… do love you”

Dean was astonished. He knew Castiel owned him in more ways than he could possibly ever know, his last orgasm was proof of that. He also thought he was having the most he could expect from his Master, so that confession was more than a bit unexpected. This was the very moment when another of his wildest dreams was coming true so, of course, he was speechless. “I…”

“It’s all right, you do not need to tell me anything" Castiel kissed his forehead and pulled him into his arms. "I just wanted it to be out, I wanted you to know that it wasn’t just my body you had tonight, but my mind and heart as well…” and those words made him remember what Dean had told him a while ago the first time they slept together. He’ll be damned but just now he was grasping their true meaning. “Oh…”

Dean saw Cas’ mind working and chuckled when he knew it all came to place. “I think I need to work on my communication skills… I love you Castiel, I had loved you for so long I can’t remember a time I did not”

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand you before. Here I was, thinking I had the lead when I was clearly behind…” Cas was laughing at his own stupidity. They kissed softly and shared a few laughs till sleep took them. Dean rested very peacefully that night.


	41. Looking good

Cas woke up at dawn, rested and happy. 

Dean was softly snoring by his side so he kissed the top of his head and got out of bed without making noise, wanting to preserve the serene expression on his face for as long as he could. He got dressed and went downstairs.

The morning was barely beginning and the house already smelled like cinnamon and honey, so he followed his nose to the kitchen where Jo was brewing coffee. She greeted him with a soft smile as he sat at the kitchen table and watched her work. The room was cozy and the morning light poured inside from the huge windows by the counter, and for a moment he got lost in its unexpected beauty, considering it as a backdrop for a painting. Jo asked him about Dean and when he said he was still asleep she couldn't help a snorted laugh, Dean wasn’t a morning person. Jo was moving around the kitchen gathering cups and dishes, but when she took a tray Cas grazed her wrist to get her attention and asked her to share breakfast with him right there.  She smiled and set two coffee cups and a plate with warm just-out-of-the-oven cinnamon rolls.   

Jo breathed in the calm moment they were sharing and saw her chance to speak with him, she needed to know where they were standing, what was going on. Since he bought her back she just went along with the different situations they faced, but she wasn’t sure what her place was, or even if her M-… Castiel knew what his own place was. Of course, she was sure he wouldn’t take it the wrong way. She thought a lot about what could be the better way to address the subject, if it was any other of her previous Masters she would have never even dared to question it, but, she had never met another one like him.  

“C-Castiel…” she still couldn’t say his name without blushing, but it was getting better with time. “I need to ask you a few things”

Cas motioned for her to continue while he was chewing a roll and Jo smiled, the gesture was very Dean-like and it somehow busted up her confidence. “We’ve been doing the house chores the way we know how to, we’ve cooked meals and did the garden, but we’ve never asked your input, and for that I apologize. I don’t know if you like the way we’re doing it, or if you prefer we do things some other way…?”

Cas sipped his coffee, it was perfect, as usual, so he felt he wasn’t quite grasping the heart of the matter “Like what, what is there to discuss?”

“Well, for instance, what we eat” She bit her lower lip and Cas saw Dean in there. Not his favorite Dean though, but the shy with insecurity one.

“What do you mean? The meals we had so far were delicious, both you and Dean are excellent cooks”   

“Thank you, but…” Jo blushed a little but kept going. “So far we’ve shared your table, so we eat whenever you do, and we had the same food as you. but that’s… we’ve never done that before. Do you wish for us to eat something different, do you wish to plan our meals, shall we have another schedule…?” 

Cas thought about that for a moment, squinting at the window and tilting his head slightly to the side. “Now that you bring it up, yeah... I’ve noticed you've never had the same as me before, even when Kali sent us lunch she did gave us different things…" He then faced her, still squinting, "and you always put less food on your plates, even when we’re eating the same dish…” he didn’t realize they needed his permission to eat, it felt wrong. He sighed and looked at her with an 'I'm making a serious statement' face. "Regarding your meals, please keep on eating the same food you make for me, and as much as you want, don’t ever go hungry on my account” And thinking about what kind of food they had had, he thought of how all they ate since they moved into the new house was made with vegetables… “Jo, are you vegetarians or something?”

“Um, yes. Well, we are, but not by choice, meat is expensive and we’re only allowed some at special occasions, like on Christmas, when we can have your table’s leftovers”

Cas went silent again. He kept forgetting they never had any privileges, not even the simplest ones like choosing their own food. That needed to change. “Jo, please cook whatever you want, regardless of its cost!"

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I mean... Look, I do enjoy a steak once in a while, but you know your way in the kitchen, so I won’t object whatever you put on the table, vegetarian or not. Now, what else do you need to know?”  

She nodded and, slowly but surely, asked whether or not they should put fresh flowers on the rooms, what kind of wax he preferred for the floors, if should they add some herbs to the winter garden, what kind of wood they should use on the fireplaces… and many more little things regarding the running of the house. 

Cas was getting lost but still tried to consider the questions for a moment. He got nothing. “Jo, it’s a bit much. Truth is I don’t know about those things, and you do, so, if it’s alright with you, would you keep on doing it the way you know how to? I trust your judgment”

Jo then looked at him intently “You mean I should be the one choosing the menus, and the flowers, and everything else… Am I your Head housekeeper?”

Only at that moment Castiel began to understand the point he needed to make clear out of the chat he was having with her. He really liked her and he didn’t say it enough, so he was fixing that. “I know that in the short time we’ve lived here I've never asked you for flowers, but they brighten the rooms, and you bring us tea when we’re working late, and you’re there whenever I or Dean need you. You’re the one turning this house into a home” Jo blushed furiously to the statement and Cas chuckled but kept on going. “So, if you need the title then yes, even when it doesn’t even begins to cover it, you are my Head Housekeeper”  

She smiled and nodded, her eyes were tinkling a bit but neither made a remark on that, just finished breakfast in companionable silence. The day had started way more revealing than neither of them expected but they wouldn’t change a thing about it.

Just before he left the house Jo suggested he should wear a scarf to cover the huge biting mark on his neck, it looked a bit unprofessional. He thanked her and did it, it was a cold morning anyway.

Cas went out to deliver the assignment Dean had finished the prior day. His mind kept on revising the talk he had with Jo and understood he should start taking better care of those two. When he left the Council offices with a new batch of documents to work on he ran into Kali and they went for a walk. Cas talked with her about Dean and Jo’s clothes remembering it was one of the things his uncle had told him about, and she said she would help him with that.

Kali made him notice how it was customary every house had a distinctive color for the uniforms, like, for instance, her slaves wore colors matching the curtains of her home. Cas thought about that, his uncle had navy blue dressed slaves, and dull grey was the color at the manor, though they didn't exactly match the drapes. The curtains they had chosen for almost every room were ivory colored, but he humored that thought for less than a second, it felt wrong to put a uniform on Dean or Jo that made them fade as part of his home décor.

They were passing by a store featuring a light green shirt on the window and Cas stopped by it, taking his time to look at it. “Is there a law that states the dress code for slaves or something?”

His aunt lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “I don’t think so… why?”

“I think Dean would look good on that shirt…”

“Cassie, honey, I won’t stop you if you want to play dress up, everyone can see he’s your doll but… they should really have uniforms to wear around the house while working, something they can get dirty or…” Kali found herself talking alone in the sidewalk as Cas was already inside the store.

He got him underwear, flannel pajamas and that shirt, and a dark grey one, and a light blue one too. Kali sighed and suggested him to get pants in blue and two shades of dark grey, a soft sweater and a brown leather jacket to go with all of that. Dark brown boots were the finishing touch to those outfits.

“Thank you, Kali, now please help me with Jo, I don’t know where to start”

“Fine. But you can’t tell Gabe. And you’re taking me to lunch first”

“Deal!”

“This is kind of fun, you know?”

“Yes” Cas smiled back at her and they went to have some lunch. Inside the cafe, they took off their coats and sat. While waiting for their food Kali couldn’t take her eyes out of him.

“What?”

“You know, if your pets keep biting like that you might need to roll an old newspaper and spank them a little…”

Cas remembered the souvenir he sported on his neck and laughed remembering how he got it in the first place. “I don’t think that could be very helpful, I might end up sending the wrong message there”

They laughed at the border inappropriate joke, she was married to Gabriel after all, and had a pleasant meal. Later, Kali took him to a store where she knew they could get everything they’ll need.

At the lingerie section she asked him what would he like. Cas suggested, since he wouldn’t be the one wearing it, comfortable and pretty. That wasn’t very helpful but Kali could work on that.

She had seen Jo a few times so she guessed her size and got her some practical underwear, and a soft pink lace and satin set, just in case Cas wanted to see something special once in a while.  

Cas picked a soft cotton sleeping camisole and then spent a few moments deciding on a flannel pajamas, so Kali had to ask. ”What with the flannel, do you have a kink or what?”

“A friend of mine pointed that it is warm enough for winter nights, that’s all”

She rolled her eyes and went along, not for the first time thinking of how unusual was her nephew's treatment of his slaves. They then moved from the lingerie section to find her a dress, and quickly she spotted a simple three-quarter sleeved one, the color of the forget-me-nots, with frills in the bottom and silk flowers embroidered at the neckline, saying that it was graceful and lovely, like her. They got a knitted cardigan and a wide brim hat, because Cas said her skin burns easily, and as nothing had pockets, a small bag. The Cardigan was displayed in the manikin over a yellow and mint floral dress, that outfit looked good so he took that one too.

“What about her shoes?”

“Slaves always wear canvas slip-on shoes, but that would defeat the purpose… those nude ballerina flats would work fine for both dresses, but she’ll need some boots and warm socks soon for winter, and a few more dresses and sweaters”   

“Thank you, Kali”

“Oh shut up”

She gave him a ride back home sometime later, and he invited her for tea but she excused herself as she had a date with Gabriel that evening, but promised him she would drop by to see how everything worked.

Cas was carrying lots of shopping bags and boxes when he entered the house. Dean opened the door for him and Cas was so happy to see him, he just entered the house and dropped everything, pinned him against the closed door and kissed him senseless. Jo spotted the scene, silently lifted the bags and took them to his room.

Cas broke the kiss and smiled at the owner of his heart, Dean had flour on his cheek and a beautiful goofy smile. “I missed you today my love. I brought…” but there was nothing on the floor “Where are the bags?”

Dean’s knees went weak with the term of endearment, but he was asked something so he forced his attention (and blood flow) back to his head. “Jo must have taken them upstairs. Is there something wrong?”

Cas grabbed his hand and run upstairs. Jo was placing the bags at the foot of the bed when they entered the room. She startled a little with the urgency they had but Cas smiled at her. Whatever it was, it was good.

“I got you something” Cas said and dived into the bags.

“Should I leave M-Castiel?” Jo asked politely but Cas told her not to, as he had something for her too. Jo and Dean stood together looking at him making two stacks of bags.  

“Those are for you Dean, and those are for you Jo” he had a huge grin on his face that made an almost comical mismatch with the questioning looks they sported.

“You got clothes? For us?” Jo asked skeptically. Dean had one raised eyebrow and was slightly tilting his head. Cas recognized his own gesture there and that made him oddly proud.

“Yes, please tell me what you think”

Dean eyed the boxes but still wasn’t sure what to do, neither did Jo while peering the floral fabric on one of the bags. Cas was confused, they were too cautious around the clothes. “What is it, you don’t like it? Did I do something wrong?”

“Um… I’m sorry Castiel, but I’ve never had something like that before, is it really for me, for us?” Jo struggled to understand, she just needed to be sure.

“Yes, you’re both dressed in rags as my uncle pointed out, and I wasn’t sure about uniforms, you’re too different from each other to be looking the same…” It sounded stupid hearing it out loud, maybe Kali was right…

Dean and Jo changed their expression in an instant after those words, their disbelief turned into the warmest and lighter smile they could muster and, carefully and shyly, started to snoop inside the boxes and bags.   

“This is… thank you Master, this is very generous of you” Jo was smiling at him, she had the hat in her hands. Dean was amazed while touching the leather jacket reverently. They went through every item, making Jo blush a little when she got to the lacey set, but Cas told her it was Kali’s idea. Dean was fascinated with the jacket and the boots.

“Well, try some of it, don’t you want to see how it looks like? go on!” Cas said and sat on the bench by his bed.

Jo hesitated for a moment before taking her bags and going to the closet while Dean simply stayed in the room. Soon his uniform pooled at his feet and he started with the underwear, pants, and boots. Thank you Kali for those pants, they hugged his hips in just the right way.

“Dean, come help me!” Jo called and Dean went to her. Yes, watching him go away will be a pleasure now…

Dean returned after a moment to put on the green shirt, giggling as she was having problems securing her underwear in the back, an action she wasn’t used to performing. Dean put on the jacket as well and, wearing a wide smile, asked how he looked like.

Cas wanted to eat him up. He looked good, really good, as in ‘you’re never leaving this room again’ good. Cas was taking his time to answer and Dean was loosing confidence on himself. When he started biting his lips Cas walked to him and kissed him soundly, deeply. He broke the kiss and whispered in his ear “You look so good I want to get you out of those clothes and  fuck you through the mattress, which I could be doing right now if your sister weren’t about to come out any minute now”

Dean chuckled, blushing a little. “Jo! Get out here, now!”

“Alright, alright… just please, don’t laugh”

She was wearing the blue dress, flats and hat, and an unsure smile on her face. The proper underwear and clean cut of the dress showed her gracious figure, signaling how Kali had been right with her size to the point. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off her “Jo, you look so beautiful!”

“You don’t look too bad yourself… that color looks great on you, it gets your eyes to stand out” she said while straightening his jacket lapels. The action was too natural, too real, and Cas thought how it was uncanny what some clothes could do to a person, they were still them but at the same time they seemed different, and he wanted more of that. “Both of you look great, I’m happy you like these but you’ll need to go and buy some more clothes, shoes and whatever else you need”   

Both blondes widened their eyes, that was… new. 

There wasn't a possible answer to the command, so Jo, centering her mind on what she could actually manage at that moment, smiled and nodded.“Mas-Castiel, we were cooking, I should go check on that. Thank you for this beautiful dress” She grabbed her bags, bowed lightly at him and left the room. 

Dean was about to do the same when Cas clutched the back of the jacket “Where exactly do you think you’re going?” Dean turned and Cas kissed him, long and hungrily as he was sliding the jacket off his shoulders. 

But, when Dean had said jacket on his elbows, he broke the kiss and looked at him apologetically. “I really should go, I was making bread and some pastries your uncle likes, he’s coming tomorrow evening to have tea with you, he sent word about it while you were out. So, can I go finish that?” 

Cas let go of him and mock-humpfed. “Fine, but later I get to undress you”

Cas watched Dean go and made a mental note to make a study on that ass for his next class, maybe on sepia colors, yes, that could work just fine. In the mist of his reveries he also realized that, as he had missed teatime he was more than a bit hungry, and also he still had the new council assignment in his satchel and hadn’t informed Dean about it. Both matters could be solved in the kitchen.


	42. Challenge accepted

Dean put the bags over the small dresser in the room destined for him, next to Jo’s, and then went back to the kitchen. He was placing buns on an oven sheet when Jo came back from the herb garden with some basil, almost dropping it a bit surprised to find Dean there.

Cas was reaching the opened kitchen door when he heard them talking. They were working and had their backs to the door so he wasn’t noticed. Both Jo and Dean were wearing aprons and Dean’s sleeves were rolled up, possibly not to get flour on them. Jo was giggling. “I don’t know, I thought you would be screaming his name by now”

“Well, I plan on doing that later tonight” 

Cas could hear the grin in Dean's voice and smirked knowing he was going to help him with that for sure.

“In that case be sure to be extra complaisant, I really like my new dress but you’re the one who can properly thank him for the both of us, so think of me while you do that” she mockingly lectured him while cutting vegetables, making him wince.

“Yeah right, like if it could be near helpful to have you in my mind while in bed, I thought you wanted me to show gratefulness, not disgust” Dean was teasing her while chopping almonds. The aromas were mouth-watering and Cas’ unattended belly made a loud growl. Jo turned and greeted him with a smile and asked if he needed something.

“I’m hungry, but I also need to talk to Dean, can I have something here, while you’re cooking? Whatever you’re making smells delicious and I’m sure Gabe would kill me if he knew I was distracting you”

“I have a batch just out of the oven and a kettle in the fire, can I get you some tea?” Dean asked him while getting the tea.

Cas agreed and sat in a corner of the table where shortly after he was presented with a fragrant cup of tea and a plate of warm, small toast-like sweets. They were delicious. “What are these?” Cas asked while chewing. Jo lifted an eyebrow, she was seeing Dean through him again, and he knew it. 

“That tea is a blend of earl grey and some French vanilla, and those are orange and almond biscotti, lemon buttercream cakes, and salted caramel brownies. This is what we’ll serve at tea tomorrow”

“Amazing, Gabe’s going to love this!” Cas ate another biscotti and then continued talking. ”Dean, my boss told me they’re very impressed with my, well, with your work at the Council, so they decided it was time to present me, or you, with something a little more difficult. They gave me the regular amount of documents and parchments to work within the expected deadlines, and a strange book. They said I should take as much time as needed with it because of its difficulty, and that if I found it to be unsolvable, it was fine, I could give it back and take something else” Cas was talking, and eating, and drinking, and Dean at first was toasting almonds, chopping chocolate and zesting orange while listening till he stopped altogether and gave him his full attention. Jo retired the almonds from the fire, and checked the oven for him, she loved to see how he was getting enraptured by the minute with the challenge. It was evident that was exactly his cup of tea.    

“Do you have it here?”

Castiel nodded and Dean washed his hands while the angel looked into his satchel. Wrapped in a piece of purple velvet was a distressed leather-bound book, it had a lock on its side and some weird imagery carved on the covers. Even Jo felt attracted to it. Dean sighed and licked his lips, but instead of lifting it he just wrapped it again with the velvet. “I have to finish here, but I can’t wait to get to it, I’ll start on it after dinner if it’s all right?”

Cas smiled and nodded, it was sweet the way he wanted nothing but to dive into the new quest. “I’ll set everything in the study. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious, Gabriel is going to love it”

Later they met again at the table. Jo and Dean were joking about how they looked like a proper lady and gentleman, and Cas couldn’t help to think they were right. Dressed like that they could easily pass as angels, even their manners were better than those he had seen in many proper houses and tables. There weren’t many physical differences between humans and angels, and though slaves were often addressed as stupid creatures here he was sharing a table with a linguistic prodigy and his sister, a girl he knew given the chance she could be whatever she chooses to. He wasn’t surprised he was thinking like that, but he kept it to himself, those were the kind of thoughts his uncle referred as ‘problematic’.

After dinner Dean separated the different documents in categories so he could work faster on them. A few translations and some research, easy as pie.

Then he got to the book.

The velvet was much newer than the book, it was obviously added to protect it. He carefully removed it and traced the cover with his fingers. The leather was distressed but beautifully carved on all its sides. It had a star in the middle, not a pentagram, more like a wind rose, and words circling it. There were designs of intertwined branches with flowers by the corners. It had a lock but no keyhole on sight, which wasn’t a surprise. Dean couldn’t tell if the author’s name or the book’s title was in those words surrounding the wind rose in the middle, he had never seen that kind of language.  

Cas was sitting at the small table by the window with his sketchbook and some pencils, he wanted to catch the crease between Dean’s eyebrows, the one that appeared only when he was facing a challenge, when his mind was focused on something interesting enough it made the rest of the world disappear. He made a few lines, looked at his model, continued with his outlining and looked again, but Dean wasn’t in the room anymore. He heard some rattle coming from the library so he kept on doing his portrait from memory alone. Two hours later he was happy with the result and felt ready to go to bed. Cas got to the library to find Dean sitting on the floor glaring at a bunch of opened books scattered around him.

“I’m going to bed, are you coming?”

Dean lifted his eyes from one of the books and nodded. He got up but left everything on the floor, Cas could see it was an ongoing investigation, and he was sure that sooner rather than later that rare book was going to be cracked.

At the bedroom, Cas stretched his arms out a little on his way to the bench at the end of the bed in order to undress for the night. Dean followed him, and when the angel lowered his arms he got his attention by grazing his wrist. Castiel turned to face him and Dean kissed him softly and sweetly while running a hand through his hair, the other lightly tracing his spine. After just a moment Dean broke the kiss. “Earlier today I thanked you for putting these clothes on me. Now, please, could you take them off?”

Cas had to take a moment to collect himself, Dan was rarely open about his wishes in bed, and if he was half hard after the kiss, those words definitely popped his boner out. ”Yes my love, whatever you want”

It was the second time Castiel had used that pet name on him and it had the same effect as before, Dean’s knees barely held him while Castiel undressed him.

Cas carefully unbuttoned the shirt and took it off, kissing his collarbone while doing so. He got on his knees and took off his boots and socks. He stayed on his knees when he opened Dean’s pants and slid them out, his hands traversing the sides of Dean's legs on their way down. He kissed Dean’s trembling inner thighs till he was again facing his throbbing erection trapped behind his underwear. Cas kissed his length through the thin fabric layer, which made Dean clench his hair looking for a way to hold himself up. “Please… Castiel please…”

Cas’ fingers ghosted over Dean’s waistline, he knew he was teasing him and he couldn’t help the smirk on his face when he felt him shiver with need. He slowly pulled his underwear down and was greeted by Dean’s hard dick. Castiel kissed the tip, just a peck of his lips but it was enough to make a babbling mess out of Dean.  

Once totally naked, Dean urged him up and kissed him wantonly, trying to undress him without stopping the kiss. Cas was reveling in the way Dean was somewhat taking control of the situation, so he let him do. Dean wasn’t nearly as patient but he wanted to replicate some of the teasings just received, so, once he was shirtless, he pushed him to sit on the bench. Dean got on his knees and took off Cas’ shoes and socks, and traced a path with his hands from his ankles to his belt, where his shaky hands had to struggle a little till he managed to get it open. Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair while he fumbled with the buttons, and once he felt free he stepped up so the man could help him out of his pants and underwear.

Dean did it using his mouth and fingertips, and Cas had to lift him up and throw him on the bed, getting on top of him, kissing him and rolling his hips down, trapping both of their erections between their bodies. Dean broke the kiss and pushed the angel to his side, reversing their positions. With Cas lying on his back he climbed on top of him, kissing and nibbling his neck. His hand reached the angel's cock to wrap his fist around it, stroking him lightly, agonizingly slow. He turned his wrist and caressed the tip with his thumb, then speed up just a little. Cas was moaning, he had teased Dean before but this felt like torture, delicious torture. ”You’re killing me…”

As Dean was trailing kisses along Cas’ chest he was fumbling on the nightstand for the small lubricant container. Once he reached it he stopped playing with him to take the lid off, pour some on his fingers and started to work himself open. Cas lifted on his elbows and looked at the marvelous vision of a blushing Dean sitting on his knees fingering himself. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were blown in lust. 

“Can’t wait to have you inside me… stretching me open with your cock, filling me up…”

A guttural grunt escaped Cas’ throat as he sat and kissed him, his hands traversing his chest to make pebbles out of his nipples. When Dean decided he was ready, he coated Cas’ dick with lube and stroked it a few times, then he straddled him, guiding the throbbing cock to his greedy entrance. Dean started slow, taking the angel's cock inch by inch, and Castiel confirmed to himself that his favorite place on earth was inside that man. “So good Dean... so tight…” Dean pressed his hips down and Cas growled, making an effort not to move. 

Dean panted, Castiel felt so big inside him, he always felt so big. He started to bounce, setting a delicious pace for both of them. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and moved along, deepening every thrust. The angel had to close his eyes for a moment, the fireplace light reflected on Dean’s sweaty body made him shine in an almost divine way, it was breathtaking.

Dean arched his back to get Cas pounding right into his sweet spot every time. He was close, they both were. Dean quickened his pace and Cas’ fingers were digging into his flesh, painting him with lovely bruises, darkening the ones left there before. 

Dean’s erection was bouncing between them, dark pink and thick. “So close… please, Cas...!” 

The nickname Dean only used when he was lost in pleasure brought Cas even closer, so he took Dean’s dick in his hand and stroked it, sending him over the edge, head thrown back and moaning loudly while spilling white on both their stomachs. 

As Dean was riding his orgasm he felt Cas’ cock pulsing inside him, filling him in his release. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel and rolled to his side breathing heavily into his neck.

When they were able to breathe again, kisses were lazily shared till the cooling cum started to feel uncomfortable over their skins. Cas got to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel he used to gently clean Dean, tossing it in the general direction of the bathroom once he was done. Dean smiled and kissed him again till they were too sleepy to do anything else but to relax against each other.  


	43. In a new light

It was early in the morning when Dean was awoken by Jo gently rubbing his shoulder.

“Jo…?” he whispered while coming down from slumber.

“Sorry Dean, but I need you to get up, now” she smiled apologetically and left the room.

Dean sighed and attempted to leave the bed but realized he had Cas’ arm around his waist keeping him in place. He delicately lifted it and smoothly got out. Dean dressed up and went downstairs where he saw how Jo guided some delivery men to the parlor and the dining room. The curtains and some furniture had arrived and it needed to be supervised, so Dean had to be the one making breakfast.

He brew coffee, made eggs and toast, sliced some fruit, squeezed a few oranges and prepared a tray for three. By the time the delivery crew left, it was all ready to be served. On his way upstairs he spotted Jo coming out of the parlor and told her to go upstairs for breakfast. She refused, so he went to Cas’ room and placed everything on the small table by the window.

Cas woke up to Dean’s kisses, a wonderful way to start the day. When he was conscious enough to actually start deepening the kisses, Dean smiled and stepped back from the bed. “Good morning. I’ll be right back”

Cas wasn’t sure of what he just heard, so he stayed in bed, slowly setting his mind on his day’s agenda. He didn’t have much time to linger though, just a moment later Dean dragged Jo into their bedroom and made her sit at the foot of the bed. Dean then set the tray in between them and poured coffee.

“Dean! It’s not necessary...!” she shout-whispered at him, but he just handed her a plate of toast with jam, and ordered her to eat it.

Cas was used by now to their little disagreements, but he couldn’t just not ask. “Good morning Jo, is everything all right?”

She was glaring at Dean but when she turned her head to answer him her eyes were softer. “Yes Castiel, thank you for asking. Dean wants to be sure I have a proper breakfast before I start with the parlor, the last pieces of furniture and curtains were just delivered and, since your uncle is coming today I wanted to get everything ready for your first guest”

Cas pondered on her words for a bit. Yes, Gabe was going to be his first guest at the house, and he was glad he had help with that. They ate and then brother and sister left him to get dressed.

When he got into the study Dean wasn’t there yet, so he worked on the illustrated brim of the new project for a few hours. Some dragging noises were coming from the top floor but he paid little attention to them. It was near noon though when he realized Dean had never got to the study. He cleared the small table and was gathering his brushes when he heard some muffled voices coming from the parlor, so he followed them when he was done.  

Jo and Dean were hanging a massive curtain over a window when Cas entered the room. Since he wasn't spotted, he leaned on the door frame and looked at them fighting the huge fabric monster.

“Do you need something Castiel?” Jo puffed the moment she noticed him, her face flushed with effort.

“No, I just… Is that how a curtain gets hanged?” He honestly had never paid attention to this sort of activity, but It seemed to be a rather complicated task to be performed by two people alone. “Do you need my help?”

“Don’t worry, we can do it…” Jo was almost hanging off the stepladder in an effort to reach a corner and Cas just couldn’t watch it anymore. He climbed up next to her and hung the piece of fabric where it was intended. There. Perfect.

Back on the floor Dean was smiling and Jo was equal parts amused and surprised after his little input.

“What else needs to be done, what’s next on the list?” the angel casually asked her but, as she was rendered speechless, Dean took over. “The sofa… but it’s fine, we can manage. Thank you very much for your help…”

“All right then, let’s get to it!” Cas wasn’t sure if it had been all the sitting hours he had under his belt, but he was in the mood for some physical activity.

The three seater sofa he bought a few days ago was delivered in the morning, but they left it on the wrong corner of the room. "So there then?" He just took a side and Dean followed suit taking the other. It was quite heavy, even for him, and Jo thought she could manage? Castiel and Dean moved the thing to the other side, and when properly placed he sat on it for a moment, to disguise the fact he was a bit out of air. He looked around the room. A loveseat and two armchairs were there too, and side tables and a coffee table, even a flower vase on top of the fireplace with some Hydrangea from the garden. Cas was certain the room had been empty just yesterday. “Jo, you put this room together?”

“Yes. earlier in the morning. Do you like it? I didn’t want to bother you before, but please tell me if I should make some changes…”

“It’s perfect, I really like it… but you must be exhausted…”

Jo and Dean looked at each other somewhat confused. “It was a bit of a  heavy task, but it’s what we do, it’s our duty”

Cas silently took in what she told him, and was about to make another comment when Dean offered his hand and asked him if he wanted to see his new atelier. That took him by surprise so, of course, he followed them upstairs. 

They went to the attic and Cas was amazed by the result. They had placed the new drafting table with the adjustable bench on a corner of the room surrounded by windows. Some armchairs and a small sofa were the focal pieces in front of the fireplace, and in between them, a beautiful flower arrangement sat over a coffee table. Against a wall, they had put an old file cabinet that was modified to store originals and art supplies, and a work table in front of it held some jars and paint bottles. They had even placed a medium-sized canvas on an easel next to the table, ready to be used.  

“This is beautiful!” He was walking by the cabinet and saw some of his old sketchbooks were already there, and his art books, the ones he used the most. They had thought of everything.

“Maybe you should get a rug…” Dean nodded in agreement with Jo’s remark and Cas thought about the effort they would have to make if he suddenly brought in a rug… he was respecting more and more the work they did around the house.

Dean’s belly made a hungry noise, it was lunchtime and he was starving, same as Jo, so they decided it was a great moment to take a break. They ate a pasta dish Castiel couldn’t believe they pulled out in less than twenty minutes, it was crazily amazing but again, they just blushed a bit and let it go, not taking the compliment as such. After lunchtime, Cas carried his other art books and drawings to his new atelier and set his supplies in a more suitable order. He put everything in place to make a still life watercolor painting using the flower arrangement on the coffee table. He was eager to start using his new atelier, knowing it will have to wait till his uncle left. 

And thinking about Gabriel brought up his remark that he should get more people to work around the house. He was right, Jo had lost some weight since they moved in, probably because most of the work was led upon her shoulder as Dean was occupied with Council commissions. He needed to get into that quickly.

It was almost time his uncle came by, so he went downstairs to check on Dean and Jo. He was passing by the entryway on his way to the kitchen and his uncle chose that very moment to arrive at the house.

“Hi! Welcome to my home!” Cas opened the door and made a curtsy, making Gabriel chuckle.

“Oh Cassie, I’m sorry I can’t stay, I have an emergency with one of my clients…” Gabriel looked really abashed as he was looking for something in his briefcase “and something smells so good in here…!” he was kicking the floor with his heel as a small bratty child would do.

“Don’t worry, you can come some other time…” Cas said dismissively watching as his uncle finally fished some papers with a relieved expression.

“Ah! Here they are… look, Cassie, I need a huge favor, I need you to translate this for me, but like, right now, I’ll need it by tomorrow morning, can you please do that for me?” how could he say no to Gabe’s pleading eyes? His uncle helped them countless times so Cas guessed Dean wouldn’t mind to give it a try.

“I’ll try my best, I can’t promise they’ll be done, but I’ll try”

“Thank you, I’ll send someone for them after breakfast. See you tomorrow after lunch, bye now!” Gabriel left almost running to his coach, he really seemed in a hurry. Cas looked at the papers and went to find Dean, who at the moment was at the parlor setting the tea set.

“Well, Gabriel had an emergency with a client but he might be back tomorrow” Cas bit a lemon cake and closed his eyes for a moment to truly enjoy it, it was really good. “He needs these documents translated by tomorrow, can you help me?”

“Of course, please let me see them” Dean quickly eyed them and smiled “They’re like the last ones, it’ll be no problem. I’ll start now” and he left to the study. Jo entered the room with the steaming teapot on her hands “Where’s your uncle?”

“He’s not coming today, but he’ll be here tomorrow. Jo, I’ll take that tea to the study, go get another cup and join us” he carried the tray and went to find Dean before she could say something. The small distance took him forever, it wasn’t easy to balance the plates, kettle and cutlery. 

Dean lifted his head from the document when he spotted him entering the room and tilted his head a bit “What… let me help you!” and he bolted up to meet him and take the tray out of his hands. Dean placed it at the small table by the window, still confused. 

Jo walked in holding the other cup. “Go to your papers, I can do it” and started setting everything. Cas sat on his usual spot, he felt a bit ashamed but as he was about to say something, an apology maybe, Jo handed him a cup of tea, so he only spoke a soft ‘thank you’. They were having tea when the sound of a thunder made the window’s crystals rattle. There was a huge storm coming so Jo finished up with her cup and went to light the fireplaces on Cas’ room, the study and the kitchen.

Sometime later Dean asked Jo to make soup or something like that for his supper, anything he could have while still sitting at the desk, the documents were proving to be a bit trickier than last time but he was sure he could pull it off. The three of them shared a light dinner at the study to keep him company. Later, when Jo retired to her room, Cas did the same after telling Dean to go to bed, that it was fine if he couldn’t finish it, but Dean assured him that it won’t be taking him much longer.

The rainfall was intense, raindrops were drumming against the windows and thunders made all the crystals clatter. The howling of the wind had sung his song all evening and was Dean’s companion in the night. He was tired but he knew it’ll only take just a little more effort till done, but he needed coffee, or tea or something to keep him awake. He went to the kitchen and found Jo was there. It was either too late or too early so she jumped a little when he greeted her.

While he was making coffee Jo told him the slave’s quarters were flooded and rain was leaking through the ceiling and over her bed and, as the other rooms were in the same condition, she decided to sleep in the kitchen. Dean told her to take some blankets from the linen closet or the unused rooms on the first floor and go sleep at the study, the sofa by the fireplace was really comfortable and the room was way warmer than the kitchen. She thought about it for a moment but joined him at the study anyways.   

Cas woke up to an empty bed in the middle of the night. The storm was loud and the lightings coming through his window showed him he was alone in the room, even the bathroom was empty so he went to look for Dean. He went downstairs thinking he couldn’t still be working that late but, oh, yes, he was.

The house smelled of coffee and there was light in the study. Cas went inside and kissed the forehead of an almost asleep Dean, urging him to go to bed, but the man smiled tiredly and told him he was just finishing the papers. Cas kissed him again and when he turned to sit by the fireplace to wait for him he saw Jo sleeping in the sofa. Dean told him that there were some problems with her room and that he would see into that tomorrow. They left the study quietly and went to bed. Dean was sleeping before his head touched the pillow.

By morning the storm had faded into a soft rain. The clouds were breaking and timid sunshine strings could be seen traversing the still white and grey sky. Jo woke up to a still warm study, the fire was slowly dying but she reveled in the pleasure of the mushy cushions under her soft blanket cocoon. Thank god (and Castiel) for those flannel pajamas. It was time to get up so she mustered courage and left her comfy bed. The rest of the house was freezing so she hurried to the kitchen and set all fires up.

The hallway leading to her room was puddled and so cold she could see her breathing coming out in foggy clouds in front of her face. Her bed was soaked, rain water had made a little hole in the ceiling and it was still dripping on it. A loose branch broke the small window and a little cascade was running down the wall under it. It was a mess. She was lucky her clothes were protected inside her small dresser so she took them all out using one of the bags and went to see the other rooms, maybe she could move while it was fixed. It looked like that part of the house had been neglected or was poorly built because it was the same in all the six rooms. Dean’s clothes were fine too so she took them out of the dresser and went to the kitchen. She dressed up by the fire, her cardigan barely kept her warm to stand the cold morning but she knew she couldn’t complain, she had had it worse. Jo made breakfast but, as it was still early to serve it, she thought it was a good time to light on the fireplace at Castiel’s atelier, the one in his bedroom so he could get dress warmly, and the one in the study in case Dean still needed to do something there. While she was doing all of those things she wondered when it became so easy to call her Master by his name even in her mind, but it was too early for soul-searching so she let it go for the moment.

When she got to Castiel’s bedroom the angel was waking up. Dean was sleeping cuddled by his side and he was trying to get out of the bed without waking him. Jo whispered her greeting and Castiel smiled at her. He asked her to wait for him while he dressed so the both of them left the room short after. Castiel casually carried the wood basket she used for the fireplaces all the way downstairs making an effort to not notice her pinking cheeks. He told her Dean had stayed up most of the night and they should let him sleep late, and asked if he could join her for breakfast to talk about why she was sleeping in the study.

Jo smiled and on their way to the kitchen she told him about the damage the storm had caused. Cas wanted to see for himself so he passed by the kitchen and went into the pantries thinking that was where Jo's room was. Well, it wasn't, the place was dry and tidy, well ventilated and sunlight was pouring through the windows between cupboards and armoires. So, confirmed, those weren’t the slave’s rooms.

Cas left the pantry and went the other way, a place he hadn’t been before. There was a narrow hallway with doors on one side and a small bathroom on the back. The floors were damped, it was a dark and confining space in general and he could feel the pungent smell of mold. The second door on the row was opened so he looked inside. The small room had a bed and a meager dresser, and it all was soaked. The humid walls had black mold growing on the corners and the stream of water coming down the minuscule window engrossed a puddle on the floor. The iron bars in the window filtered the little sunlight the room was getting. The barren room felt cold, constricting and depressing. He peeked inside the other rooms, hoping that maybe he was mistaken and it wasn’t Jo’s, but it was hard to tell, they all looked the same.  

When he went back into the kitchen Jo was placing the tea kettle over the table, ready to serve their breakfast. Castiel sat by her side and shared the meal in silence. Jo was halfway a piece of toast when he asked her how she had managed to stay warm at night. She was confused by the question but answered that she had a blanket, and she was used to feel a little cold during the night.  

Cas felt ashamed he never considered the state of that part of the house. It wasn’t livable, he had to do something, maybe rebuild it entirely before she could ever consider to step in there again. He told her she had to take one of the bedrooms upstairs, whichever she liked, and apologized for not seeing where she had slept so far. She was red as a tomato and thanked him profusely.

They needed a contractor to fix the flooded rooms, so, when one of Gabriel's slaves came to collect the documents Jo asked him if he knew who they should call. The slave, Morgan, put them in touch with an architect and by midmorning, an old man was sent to estimate what kind of work was needed. 

Castiel explained he wanted to tear everything down and rebuild that part of the house, maybe expand it a little so the rooms could be bigger and have proper windows. He also wanted to add double sided wood burning stoves in the walls separating the rooms, like the ones he remembered from his college years, and a bigger, better built bathroom. The old slave left only to come back later accompanying a demon named Duane, the actual architect in charge of the renovations work. It would take them a few days to finish everything and they could start the following day. Duane asked him a few times why was he bothering himself that much, those were slave’s rooms, but Castiel changed the subject every time, he had no need to explain that to anybody.  

It was almost noon when Jo called Dean up. He apologized for oversleeping and promptly did whatever chores he could before she called him for lunch. They were at the table together wen Dean learnt Jo moved to one of the rooms upstairs. She had chosen the one closer to the service staircase and had already set her clothes there. She had also moved Dean’s too from the flooded room so he shouldn’t have to worry about them getting ruined. Dean went silent for a moment and Cas wondered why all of the sudden he was fidgeting with a napkin. “What is it Dean?”

The man looked at him hesitantly. “Where… where should I keep my clothes?”

Cas considered the answer for a moment, it was a valid question. So far Dean had shared his bed every night, and whenever he needed fresh clothes he had to dress on the dirty ones, go downstairs and change. Dean’s room downstairs was nothing but an impractical dressing room, and keeping it that way wasn't kidding anyone. “I think they should be with mine, in our bedroom, near our bed and our bathroom…” Cas was shushed with a kiss when he found himself with a lap full of Dean. 

Jo chuckled and started to clear the table. Dean took Cas to the study and explained him all about the papers he had prepared for his uncle, unable to wipe the soft smile permanently inhabiting his lips.


	44. My special friend

Gabriel arrived that evening at tea time, apparently, his crisis was manageable now, thanks to the documents Castiel (Dean) had prepared for him. He still had to work on them but wasn’t in a deadly hurry like before, so it was possible for him to share a moment with his nephew. After a quick tour through the house they went to the parlor where Dean was placing the tea service. Cas smiled at him and Dean smiled back, blushing a little. Jo served their cups and handed them a cake plate filled with assorted sweets. The slaves bowed and left the room.

The angels talked about many different things, Gabriel celebrated Cas was thinking on taking classes with another known artist; Castiel was glad Gabe and Kali’s relationship was going great; and when they were done discussing the weather Gabriel brought out the fact that Cas’ slaves were wearing regular clothes and not uniforms.

The younger angel was giving him a lousy explanation when Gabe interrupted him flat. “Cut the crap Cassie, I can see that boy has you wrapped around his little finger, and it’s not amusing…”

Cas went silent for a moment, he thought he had been discreet enough but apparently it wasn’t the case. “It’s not like that…” he started, unsure of what would follow, he had to defend their love but he still hesitated about how much to share.

“Look, I’m not saying you shouldn’t fuck him, I’ll admit he’s a sweet piece of eye candy, both of them are…" Gabriel popped a piece of lemon tart and sighed before continuing. "I’m just saying you’re intelligent, your career at the Council is rising and you’re also becoming a prominent artist, maybe you could look for someone who can satisfy you intellectually and get a little less distracted by the pretty piece of meat you use to warm up your bed” Gabriel was sipping his tea while casually throwing dirt on Dean and Cas couldn’t take it anymore, he had already went through exactly the same thing back at the manor.

“You have it all backwards Gabe, if I finally can have a life of my own it’s because of Dean and Jo…” fuck it, he was telling him. “He’s not ‘just a piece of meat’, he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met, he’s funny and smart, maybe the smartest man alive, loyal to a fault and I love him as he loves me…” and Cas had said too much but he didn’t care a bit, it was a relief to tell someone about his lover.

Gabriel rolled his eyes to the comment but there was a mix between exasperation and desperation at hearing the stupidity his nephew was saying. “Oh please Cassie! Open your eyes! I believe you he’s smart, he saw you were about to become someone important and he somehow managed to make you take him and his sister with you…”

Castiel sighed and thought for a moment the best way to tell but not tell. He hated to lie to his uncle but it wasn’t just his secret, he wasn’t the one with the most to lose... But so far Gabriel was the only one he was sure he could trust, so he went for it. “He’s the one whose career is rising, I’m just a starving artist you know?”

“Come again?” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, he was confused, that wasn’t by far what he was expecting to hear.

“Remember how I couldn’t have any work done at your place? You even set a small office for me and I wasn’t able to produce not one paper. You told me it was stress but it actually was because I haven’t done one single translation in almost a year now... it was all Dean. He’s a genius that can read and write in so many languages you couldn’t believe…”

Gabriel’s expression was hard now, he was growing a bit mad actually. “You don’t expect me to believe that”

“He’s the one doing it all, he’s the reason I’m so respected and well paid by the Council, he’s the one that gave me strength to take the reins of my own life… and he’s the one that worked on your documents last night” Cas sipped his tea, the action occupying him till his uncle could say something. 

Gabriel was soaking in all of this new information, taking his time to process everything. His usually cheerful face was vacant and his voice was dead serious when he finally talked. “Tell me the truth, is Dean that special friend that always gives you advice? Is he the reason you moved out?”

“Yes” Cas tilted his head a little. All the things he just learnt and that’s the first question Gabe had?

“I still can’t believe this... You do know he could be severely punished if anyone ever finds out about his skills”

“I know, and that’s why you’re not telling anyone about this. Please Gabriel…”

“This is too much for me to take right now… I have to go, have to think about all of this. I hope you can see why this is a really bad idea, maybe he’s what you want but he could never be what you need… Bye Cassie”

Gabriel let himself out, leaving a shocked Castiel regretting his decision of sharing such a secret with his uncle.

...   ...   ...   

In the meantime, unaware of the scene unfolding in the parlor, Dean fixed all the fires in the house, lighting the one in Jo’s room too so she would be warm and cozy that night. And while doing so, he set a vase with fresh flowers on the mirrored vanity. The room was inviting already, and even when he wasn’t sure Castiel would let her keep it once the slave’s rooms were fixed, she at least would have good memories of it.

Dean swept the backyard and tended the herb garden that had suffered a bit the force of the storm through a broken window. He also moved the beds and dressers from the slave’s rooms into the coach house so they would be empty for the construction workers when they came.

He did many chores he had neglected since he couldn’t go to the study till Master Gabriel left the house, it was too risky. Time flew by and finally Jo called him for dinner, Dean was sweaty and dirty so he washed his hands and face to be presentable enough to sit by Castiel’s side.

Cas, that had been busy in his atelier since the moment his uncle left, was pensive, moving his food on the plate, not really eating. Both blondes were looking warily at each other till Dean finally asked him how it went with his uncle, and Cas blurted out he was sorry but he had revealed his secret.

Jo and Dean looked at him, widened eyes and mouth agape, food now long forgotten. Castiel assured them Gabriel would keep his secret, and he was doing it even when he wasn’t sure of it himself, but Dean was slowly panicking. Cas noticed his lover’s anxiety rising and tried to soothe him, he held his hand and told him he didn’t have to worry, no one was ever going to harm him, and as Gabriel had helped them before he could never do anything to hurt him on purpose.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, and when he reopened them he said it was fine, then asked if he could be excused as he needed a bath (and some time to take in all of this). Cas smiled to hide his uneasiness as Dean left the room.

The angel buried his head on his hands and yanked his hair “Jo… what did I do…!”

Jo wanted to scold him, even punch him in the face. but she could never do such a thing. She sighed and hoped her voice sounded less mad than she was. “You told me you’ll never hurt him, but you did just that, you betrayed his trust…” she stopped there, she knew she was overstepping but she suddenly didn’t care, Dean was troubled because of him.

Cas looked at her surprised by her bluntness. She had never spoken to him like that, with almost venom in her voice, but he deserved that and so much more. She was right, it didn’t matter if Gabriel was a good or bad person, it wasn’t’ his secret to tell. “I’m sorry Jo, I’m really sorry”

Jo was biting her lips while clearing the table, there was so much she wanted to say it burnt her heart but, she breathed to even her mood a little and told him she wasn’t the one who had to forgive him. Jo took everything from the table and went to the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts.

And she was right again, of course she was. He went to their bedroom but Dean was still in the bathroom. Cas paced the room for a while, then changed and went to bed, trying to read something while waiting for him.

Dean was taking a bath, trying to clean his mind and soul. The warm water did its best but couldn’t wash away his troubles so, sooner than he wished he found himself sitting in a cooling bathtub. He could hear the angel on the other side of the door. He might be in bed by now, and if he was really lucky he could be asleep. But he knew better, there was no way he would be sleeping so yeah, it was time to face him.

Dean hated what Cas did, but he was in his right to do it… 

No he wasn’t, if he really loved him he wouldn’t had told his secret to his uncle. 

So Dean wasn’t mad, he was scared, scared because maybe this was it, maybe his uncle would talk him out of this, maybe Cas would finally open his eyes and see there was nothing for them in the future, maybe someone else would find out and he’ll be blinded and muted and that would be it, Castiel would forget about the butchered slave and he would be done… 

Maybe the cold water was making him feel miserable and it reflected on his thoughts.

Jo was right, he could be very dramatic when he wanted to. Dean chuckled while stepping out of the water. His fingertips were wrinkled and a sneeze surprised him while he was toweling. Maybe he would die of some weird cold before Castiel realized he wasn’t worth the trouble... Yes, he was a drama queen indeed, and he was grateful no one could read his mind. Dean was laughing now, he was being stupid, everything was going to be fine, maybe he wasn’t upset about the future, maybe he just thought Cas would consider to ask him first before giving away his secret but again, he didn’t had to, and what bothered Dean the most was that he was starting to forget that.

Dean had systematically avoided to think what it was what he had with Castiel. It couldn’t be a ‘relationship’ because he was nothing. Even when Castiel had allowed him to work for the Council, even when he fought to keep him and Jo together, even when he told him he loved him Dean knew he was just the slave he fucked. Even now in his hissy fit he did his ‘beauty ritual’ like he always did, he shaved, trimmed every hair to its due place and washed up properly so he could be ready to be fucked. They weren’t equal, he belonged to Castiel and he could do whatever he liked with him, and that was an undeniable truth. So, yes, everything was fine because there was no possibility for it to be otherwise. Dean put on his pajama, sighed deeply and stepped into the bedroom, he was already making his Master wait long enough.

Cas closed the book he was holding, there was no point on keeping it open as he had read the same line about five times without understanding a word, and it was killing him that Dean was taking his sweet time to get out. Then, sometime later the bathroom door opened and he was walking towards him so, good, at least it looked like he was staying with him.

“Hi” 

Dean greeted him as he was getting into bed. Cas was glued on his spot, like if a sudden move would scare him away. He slowly lifted his arm and gently slid a hand down his cheek. “Dean, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, it wasn’t my secret to tell…”

Dean sighed, and lowered his gaze “No, I’m sorry for acting so childish. You’re my Master, you can say whatever you want to whoever you want, I’m yours and you can do anything you want with me…”

“What? No. You told me once, I might own your body but your mind is yours, and you chose to share it with me and I… I betrayed your trust and I’m sorry, please, forgive me”

“I…” Dean chocked a sob, he wasn’t expecting that, those words took back all his diatribe. ”I love you Castiel”

“So, you forgive me?”

“Of course I do” ‘Please, like if I ever couldn’t…’ Dean completed in his mind.

“Oh, thank you!” Cas leaned over to kiss him long and sound, and Dean gave himself to that kiss, melted into his arms and let him take his worries away. Castiel loved him and that was all it mattered, the future could wait, he had that moment and it had to be enough.

Cas climbed on top of him and fumbled with the buttons of his pajama till Dean broke the kiss to get out of all those offending clothes. Cas did the same and covered him again with his warm body. Dean was quickly getting hard and his hips were bucking upwards, groping Cas’ leg looking for some friction. Cas was hard too, and Dean’s dick rubbing his thigh was all the encouragement he needed. He couldn’t get enough of his sweet mouth but they needed some lube, so he made the effort and got away from him just to reach for it. Dean didn’t had much time to miss those hungry lips before they were back to him, nibbling and pulling his own, with that marvelous tongue dancing inside his mouth. He could barely breathe but he didn’t dare to stop, afraid somehow the magic would break.

Cas fumbled with the small bottle using just one hand till he slicked his fingers and started to breach Dean’s hole, first one finger circling it and entering him gently, slowly adding a second finger and then another till he had those three deep inside the man. Dean welcomed the intrusion with a soft grunt and reveled on the feeling with his hips accompanying the trust of Cas’ fingers, fucking himself open to be ready for that cock he loved so much. 

Cas continued with it for a little while, it didn’t took him long, Dean always relaxed for him, he always gave himself whole, and suddenly, that realization mesmerized Cas entirely. That man, that beautiful man he was lovingly fingering trusted him with all of his own, body, mind and soul, and he should cherish that more than he already did, appreciate the true value of that. He renewed the force of the kiss, made it deeper, made it… more.

Dean felt Cas’ cock grazing his entrance at the same time his tongue was mapping his mouth more thoroughly than ever before and a hand was enveloping his erection. Dean was being consumed by all that was Castiel, penetrated by his tongue and his dick, and that skillful hand mimicking the movements of the cock inside of him. It was overwhelming. There wasn’t anything but them in the world on that moment, his whole universe was that bed rocking against the wall as he was being so wonderfully and thoroughly fucked. One of his hands was tangled on the soft locks of dark hair over Cas’ neck and the other tugging his shoulder, his fingernails digging into the flesh there. Both of their moans and whimpers got lost in the other’s mouth as they kept kissing fiercely.

Dean felt heat pooling on his lower belly as Cas was mercilessly pounding against his prostate till it all became more than he could handle and he cried his orgasm into the sloppy kiss he was receiving. His muscles were clenching Cas’ dick and that made it for the angel too, Dean felt the cock pulsing inside of him as he was filled with Cas’ warm seed just before he became boneless and collapsed on top of him.           

Both of them were having problems trying to catch their breaths while coming back into senses. Cas pulled out and Dean flinched with the loss so the angel hugged him tight, and for a minute there he thought he would never let him go, and that felt awesome.

Castiel looked at Dean, lips swollen, eyes dazed and the goofy smile he knew he put there. “I love you Dean”

Dean chuckled “I know” and he nuzzled into his neck.

They stayed like that till their bodies started to cool down. Cas felt him shiver a little but when he attempted to cover them with a blanket Dean stopped him. “I should clean up a little, and maybe you should too” Dean pointed to the small puddle of his come on Cas’ navel and they both giggled. “Let’s take a really quick shower” said Dean and got out of bed. As he was heading to the bathroom Cas couldn’t take his eyes of the perfect image of Dean’s beautiful ass leaking his come down his leg.

Soon they were sleeping as usual, Dean tightly wrapped by Cas’ strong arms. They could deal with anything if they had each other.

Though they had worked through the tension of the day, it still reflected on his dreams, and Dean was again having nightmares. This time he was being engulfed by flames while faceless angels and demons slashed his flesh, and he could see Castiel’s figure hanging lifeless from a branch of the old oak tree in the garden. A boy with long brown hair was pocking him with a spear and yelling that he knew this would happen, it was his fault and now he would never find him. No. No! “No!” Dean woke up with the sound of his own voice, covered in cold sweat and his heart hammering on his chest. There was an arm trapping him, holding him down, they were coming for him…! 

A terrifying moment went by before he could realize where he was and whose arm was keeping him in place. Cas had him, even in his sleep he was keeping him safe. By some miracle he hadn’t woke him up, he knew that for the soft rhythmic snoring coming from Castiel. Dean closed his eyes and lied back down, taking a deep breath on his angel’s neck, letting that scent soothe him into slumber. And, not unexpectedly at all, it worked just fine.

 


	45. Working on it

Jo felt a bit uneasy when she retired for the night. 

She took a warm shower that helped her relax, but the pained expression on Castiel’s face when Dean left the table wasn't leaving the forefront of her mind. She couldn’t believe her brother was having a lover’s quarrel with their Master! It was way too surreal, and for a moment she feared what could happen if they couldn’t work it out but, then, on her way to bed, even though it was faint, she heard the unmistakable sound of a bed’s headboard banging against the wall, and suddenly all’s right with the world. Those two were too gone on each other... She chuckled and shook her head in amusement while climbing on her bed.

Her bed.

Her huge, comfortable, warm bed.

Jo sighed happily and closed her eyes. Besides the few times she shared Castiel’s bed she couldn’t remember if she had ever felt more comfortable while getting ready for sleep to take her. She slept like a baby that night. The bedding was really soft against her skin, the lit fireplace kept her warm, she was nothing but utterly happy and grateful for the spin her life had taken.

When she woke up, daylight filtering through the curtains was calling for her to start with her daily chores, so she made the effort and got out of bed. Her dress and cardigan now were clearly not enough to keep the cold at bay, so first thing on the list was getting Dean up, she needed his help with breakfast as she made the house warm enough to be livable.

Dean was well rested despite of his nightmare, it had been somehow cathartic. He understood where his fears came from but he vowed for them to be kept on the back of his mind. It wasn’t too healthy but it was an effective way to function. Dean made himself busy brewing coffee and whipping pancakes till Castiel and Jo joined him at the kitchen.

They were about to finish their food when the workers arrived and started their task. Castiel retired to his atelier, he needed to finish some watercolors for his art class later. Jo asked Dean to chop wood and refill the tinder deposit while she tended the greenhouse. That kept all of them busy until lunchtime when they met again.   

Jo set the table at the small parlor, the one next to Dean’s study, to avoid curious eyes on them. They ate in silence as the noises made by the crew reverberated through the house. It was annoying but they knew it was going to be like that for a while, a necessary evil.

Castiel left shortly after, and Dean wanted to hit the books but, as they were still tearing down part of the house, it wasn’t a friendly environment to read or think. He used that time to clean Castiel’s room (he knew it was his room too, but he still had problems remembering that) and the rest of the first floor. He waxed the floors and dusted the surfaces of every room, even the ones that remained closed. By teatime he went downstairs to meet Jo. Castiel was still out so they had a quick snack and moved on, like any other slave would. 

Dean tried to start on the parchments but even closing the doors it was still too noisy, so he sighed and considered that as the study was one of the most used rooms in the house it needed to get cleaned thoroughly. Jo agreed with him and dusted the bookcases and helped him roll the carpets to wax the floors. They were halfway done when one of the workers informed them they were leaving for the day so Jo walked them out while Dean finished the office.

Dean thought for a moment how it finally was a good time as any to start on his assignment, but Jo was right, the library needed the same treatment since none of them had cleaned it in a while. That’s where Castiel found them when he returned, and helped them place the books again in the proper shelves while animatedly relating his evening with his new art professor.

The three of them moved to the kitchen, Dean needed to start making dinner, Castiel went to see the progress the workers had made, and Jo went with him to clean up the floors connecting that place with the pantries to prevent a bigger mess. The crew had demolished that part of the house, cleared all of it and remade part of the external walls, so no wonder they made all that noise.

When Jo was done moping the small hallway they got back to the kitchen. Dean saw them and asked Jo for some white wine. “Sure, what kind?” Jo washed her hands and, while waiting for his answer she ate a piece of sliced apple from a bowl. 

“Something dry, maybe a pinot gris?” Dean was chopping mushrooms but stopped to playfully smack the back of her head. Cas chuckled, he loved to watch them work together, even the bantering fitted as a part of their dance. She then traversed a door he hadn’t noticed before, so he followed her to another part of the house unknown to him.

The cellar was barely lit. Jo turned the lights on for Castiel’s benefit and went into a pantry to select the wine Dean had requested. Castiel found himself facing a hallway, in front of the door she went was another one and he peeped inside to find the laundry room. The moonlight entering through a window gave everything there a silvery glow, and it all had a lingering flowery smell. It felt nice, he liked that room. He closed the door and followed the narrow hallway leading to a darker place. When his eyes finally settled for the small amount of light reaching there he saw on his right another set of stairs clearly leading out to the backyard, and to the left three doors in a row. Some storage closets maybe? The doors had hefty locks and iron bars on them, and the air felt humid and heavy. Castiel walked to the far wall as something shiny caught his attention. There were metal hooks nailed to the wall and a rusty chain hanged from the roof. What the fuck?!

He turned and went upstairs to find Jo cutting some tomatoes and Dean putting something in the oven. They smiled at him and he smiled back, he wanted to regain some warmness inside, those little ‘closets’ had disturbed him more than a bit…

The kitchen smelled heavenly and soon he felt at home again. They chatted and joked and laughed while moving around expertly, not a miscalculated movement. Even the playful smacks and tongues sticking out were essential, were home. Dinner was delicious and Cas was aware of how his heart was lighter whenever he was around them, they swept away his fears and just showed love and kindness in return. His life had turned for the better since he met them, he had gained a lover and a sister.    

Next day the workers came by at around the same time, but it was quieter as the heavier part was done.

Dean was dying to start on the new assignment. He never had a proper chance to work on it since Cas brought it home, and he wanted to finish it all up so he could get into the mysterious book. He locked the study’s door to prevent being seen by anybody and dived into it for a few good hours till lunchtime, when he informed Castiel he needed to consult a few grammar books they didn’t have in their library. 

The angel said he could get them from the Council Library that afternoon. Dean’s eyes shone at the new possibilities opening up for him and asked him to look too for a specific lore book translated by Robert Singer, he was sure it’ll be there. 

They were pleasantly talking about the library's contents when, unexpectedly, Jo sneezed soundly. Cas told her she was going out with him and, after getting Dean’s books, they were going to buy some sweaters and warmer clothes for both Dean and her, winter was fast approaching. 

Jo pointed out that, even when she liked her dresses, both of them needed uniforms, winter uniforms if they were to work outside in the garden for instance. And that he should consider allowing them to wear them inside if they ever received guests at the house, even his uncle had frowned at them. Cas was reluctant but accepted her words nonetheless, as always, she was right.   

The workers left shortly after lunch too, they had finished the flooring and it had to properly dry before they could continue on the walls, so Dean was finally left alone to work in peace.

 

 


	46. Bouncing around

Krissy looked at the crackling fire warming her up and lightly slid her fingertips on the soft chair under her, thinking of her last few days and how she had ended here in this cozy office by pure chance.

Two days ago, that now seemed more like a lifetime ago instead, she woke up, got dressed, and went to fix the fireplaces of the house. Like every other day, it was her first task in the mornings, and she was cold and hungry but she knew the sooner it was finished the sooner she could go have some breakfast, so she did her best and one hour later it was all set. 

On her way to the kitchen the Head housekeeper told her to wash her face and hands and go to her Master’s office. She did as told, ignoring her roaring stomach. Master Fyodor was buried in some papers when she approached his desk but, as he nodded acknowledging her presence, she stood there and waited. On the more than half hour she watched the demon furiously write and fumble with his papers Krissy wondered if she had done something wrong, after all, she had been at that house just for a few months now and wasn’t familiar with all the rules. She kept those questions to herself though, Master Fyodor hated when his slaves spoke out of place. She did learn that rule alright.

Her Master finally put some papers in a folder and got off his chair. “Come with me, child” he said and walked out the house towards his coach. She followed silently, hoping they'll be back soon so she could eat something, and wishing he had allowed her to take a coat or something. Luckily a small miracle occurred and he let her inside the coach.

Master Fyodor said nothing while they were traversing town to finally stop at the gates of a beautiful mansion, where he motioned for her to get out and follow him into the house. They were led to an office where Mister Milton was working. She liked him, he was her Master’s lawyer and he always had a nice smile on his face.   

She stood there, hands clapped at the front, head slightly bowed while her master had a chat with the lawyer though it was hard to remain in that position, she was feeling dizzy and her head hurt a bit. Their talk started in a calm manner but soon they were arguing in that strange language angels spoke. She had no need to know the exact meaning of the words to understand they were in disagreement. It was escaping her why her master would want her to be there as he discussed in that heated manner until they finally calmed down again and exchanged some papers. 

"Krissy, he'll be your new master. Goodbye, child" was the last thing (and the nicest) Master Fyodor said before patting her shoulder and leave. 

She opened her mouth in surprise but never spoke a word, she knew how to be good. Master Milton ran a hand through his hair, sighed and called for Amelia, another slave girl, explained she lived there now and told her to take care of her. Krissy, still confused, followed her to the kitchen where she finally had a very needed cup of tea and some toasts. She introduced herself to the staff and told them about her situation, or rather what she had just learned of it and, thankfully, all of them welcomed her warmly. After her breakfast she was taken to meet Mistress Kali, who just told her to work by Amelia’s side through the day so she could explain her the house’s dynamics and such. Krissy went to bed that night feeling that her new home wasn't bad at all.

Next day, she did as told, applying herself to learn the house's routine. After lunch she was cleaning the pantries when Amelia told her their Master was calling for her. Amelia was very kind and stood by her side when the angel informed her she was to be given to his nephew. Krissy started to fidget with her dress but Amelia whispered she shouldn't worry as the nephew, Dean, and Joe were really nice. Krissy wanted to ask her more about those men but Master Gabriel told her they had to go. 

She followed him to the coach and again made a trip in silence, as she barely knew Master Gabriel she didn't dare to ask him about her new home. Once more outside without a coat or a sweater, Krissy focused on the road so she wouldn’t get distracted by how cold she was. She was wearing a summer uniform, neither Master Fyodor nor Master Gabriel gave her winter clothes since she hadn’t stayed long enough in their homes. At that point Krissy remembered she only wished her new Masters would pity her and allow her some more appropriate garments. 

She had no idea what was coming. 

They arrived at a nice house, much smaller than Master Gabriel’s but with a beautiful garden with flowers, a rare feature given the winter’s proximity. She followed him and stood right behind him when he knocked on the door. They waited a few moments before a younger angel opened it. 

"Oh, it's you..."

Master Gabriel's rude salute made the green-eyed angel flinch. He bit his lip and stepped aside for them to come in. Once inside he was about to say something when her Master interrupted him using the angel language, ‘nokan’ is it called? It made no difference as, again, she understood perfectly fine the meaning of the exchange. Master Gabriel was scolding that man and he wasn't defending himself, just saying a word here and there. Master Milton finally showed him some papers and handed him a folder the chided angel took before he bowed his head, and that struck her as odd, angels didn’t greet each other like that.  

Master Gabriel opened the door and, as he was traversing it, he calmly addressed her. "Goodbye Krissy, Dean here will take care of you" 

After he left, Master Dean stood there for a moment, silently looking at the closed door, looking almost as confused as she was. He then sighed and looked at her. "Hello Krissy, I'm Dean. I'm glad you joined us... I'm working now so I can't show you around... Please come with me and we can wait for Joe to do that" 

He walked and she followed him to an office nearby. The angel closed the door behind her and, as he was taking his place at the desk he smiled and told her to take a seat, maybe in the armchair by the fireplace. She nodded and sat there reluctantly to watch him resume his work, he was reading and writing and fumbling with some of the numerous books he had scattered on his desk.

And then she suddenly found herself sitting in a comfy chair by a lit fireplace. Strange few days they were indeed. 

So he was Master Dean and, according to Amelia, he was nice. Considering it was the first time she was allowed to be sitting down in a room like this one, he must be nice indeed. Why would Master Gabriel had treated him like that then? Her new Master kept working with his papers, unaware of the way she was studying him trying to figure out if he wasn't as nice as he seemed. She got nothing though but the certainty that the pretty angel was lost to the world while he did whatever it was he was doing with those books. 

Master Dean’s office was cozy, the nice fireplace kept the place warm and the sunlight poured through the windows. One of the walls had bookcases from side to side and through an opened door she could see more bookcases, so there must be the library. On the small table by the window was a beautiful vase with flowers from the garden, and on the sofa rested a blanket. It was a nice room, not the prettiest one she had ever seen but the most honest looking one, if there was such a thing.

Krissy slowly relaxed from her stiff position on the armchair in the almost two hours that passed since she got there. The gentle noise her Master made while scribbling and the crackling of the fire was lulling her, but she snapped back when she caught the faint noise made by the front door being closed. As approaching footsteps and laughter was heard she sat with her back straight, thinking that maybe she should get on her feet. 

No, Master Dean told her to be seated and she wasn't disobeying him. 

A young woman and a man entered the room without knocking and went to her Master. He lifted his head from the books and smiled fondly at them. The woman kissed his forehead and the man placed some books over the desk before kissing him on the lips. They were talking to each other when the woman turned and finally noticed her.

“Oh! Hello there…?” she said a bit confused, attracting the attention of the other angels in the room. Krissy was getting nervous so she stood up, but stayed on her spot and looked at master Dean, silently asking for his permission to talk.

“Oh, right, sorry, she’s Krissy, your uncle came by, gave me her papers and told me she’s yours now” Master Dean said to the man as he handed him the folder, so that made him Mister Milton's nephew and her new Master. Krissy squared her shoulders and took a few steps to get closer to them, then bowed her head politely and stood still waiting for instructions.

“Hello Krissy, I’m Castiel, welcome to my home… I didn’t know you were coming… um... Jo, can you help me a little?” Her master looked hesitantly at the woman and she smiled amusedly at him. 

“Of course. Hello Krissy, I’m Joanna but you can call me Jo. Did Dean show you the house?” she asked with a nice smile on her face and Krissy instantly relaxed a little, she was the 'Joe' Amelia told her about. 

“No Mistress Joanna, I stayed with Master Dean the whole time” Krissy tried to sound less nervous than she was, she wanted to make a good first impression but, after her words Mistress Joanna blushed furiously, Master Castiel smiled amusedly and Master Dean looked very confused. Undoubtedly she had said something wrong so she lowered her head and glued her eyes to her feet. She was fidgeting with a loose thread of her skirt when Mistress Joanna addressed her again.

“Come with me Krissy, it’s almost tea time. And please call me Jo, I’m a slave too”

Krissy was confused but she followed her suite. Once in the kitchen Mistress Joanna put a kettle in the fire and told her about the outlining of the house. Krissy had many things on her mind at that moment, mostly she wondered why there weren't any slaves in sight, and why the angel in front of her told her she was a slave too and was making tea and setting a tray with four cups on it. She then wondered too who else was joining them.

Mistress Joanna finished setting the tray and looked at her “Aren’t you a quiet one…? I’ll show you the first floor while the water boils, please come with me” and headed out of the kitchen. Krissy followed her back to the entryway, where she took some shopping bags and boxes that were on a side table, and then they went upstairs using the main staircase. Mistress Joanna didn’t ask her to carry the bags and Krissy thought if it was a mistake not to offer herself to do it, hoping it wasn’t a test or something. 

They went to Master Castiel and Master Dean’s room first and she left some of the bags in the dressing room. Then they passed by the staircase leading to the upper floor, the door to the terrace and into her room, where she left the remaining bags on the bench by her bed. They went down using the service staircase and got to the kitchen just in time to pour the boiling water into the kettle. Mistress Joanna placed some sweets on a plate and was about to lift the tray when Krissy stepped in and asked shyly “Please Mistress Joanna, would you allow me to carry it for you?” 

Mistress Joanna blushed a little and nodded. “Of course. Just, please call me Jo”


	47. Boyfriend

“So, my uncle came by…?” Cas asked him once they were alone. 

Dean left the new books on the desk and looked at him from behind his eyelashes, barely meeting his eyes. “Yeah… I’m not his favorite person right now…”

“I’m sorry, I started all of this and then left you alone to face him” Castiel held his hand and led them to the sofa by the fireplace so they could seat together.

“At least he doesn’t hate you, otherwise he wouldn’t have brought you that present” Dean signaled on the general direction of the door.

Dean was right, his uncle did love him still. Gabriel knew Castiel needed to add some more people to his household, and he probably also knew he was stalling on that decision too. 

He wished he had known about the girl beforehand though. 

It was too late for them to deny they were a special bunch, she already saw them interact. In fact, she actually believed they were all angels… It was hard not to though, Dean and Jo were indeed something else. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder, closing the small distance between them. Dean rested his head under his angel’s chin and stared at the fire.

“Do you think she’ll keep it to herself whatever she sees or hears inside the house?”

“She will if you order her to, she’s yours now” Dean said matter of factly. Cas nodded. Dean was right, he could just order her silence, the girl was a slave, his slave now. 

Dean looked at him getting lost on his thoughts and couldn't help thinking that maybe this was it. “Do you… do you want us to be more discreet, should I-“ ‘should I stop loving you this openly?’ was the question he wasn’t sure how to ask. It didn't matter he couldn't find the right words, Cas just interrupted him abruptly. 

“I’m not hiding in my own house, and neither are you. We fought for this, we’re having it”

Castiel’s words were final. Dean shut his mouth and stared at the fire again in silence. That should be enough to settle it but something was still bothering him though. “Can I ask you something?”

Cas chuckled and kissed his temple “You just did” Dean only crooked an eyebrow at him and that kind of set a more serious mood on the angel. “Sorry, go ahead”

“Why do you think your uncle hates me that much?”

“I don’t think he hates you, maybe he’s not fully on board with the idea of a slave capable of reading and writing. You do know what could happen to you if this comes out, don’t you?”

Dean lowered his eyes and took the hem of his sweater between his fingers. “Yes, I know, and that’s why I’m asking. If he decided to talk, if anyone decided to do so, I’m the only one in trouble. He said a few things, he called me..." Dean shook his head, he wasn't telling that to Castiel. "it doesn’t matter what he called me but, I mean, why does it bother him so much, I’m not important”

“ Um..." Castiel's fingers lightly touched Dean's fingertips. "Well, about that, I might have told him a few more things besides the nature of your skills, I kind of told him about our relationship” Cas was biting his lips now, it was the first time they were talking about whatever was they were doing, and he had already labeled it as a ‘relationship’.  

“But, I’m just the slave you’re fucking, nothing more...” Dean trailed off, the spiral of self-loathe he was falling in was hurting his heart, but he just had to go on, oblivious to the giddiness of his angel.             .

Cas listened to the muttered words, a bit appalled by them. “Do you honestly believe that’s what we’re doing here?” Dean was his everything, how could he think so little of himself?

“What else could there be?” 

It was again a bit more than a whisper but it resonated in Castiel’s ears nonetheless. He couldn't allow that so he sighed and sat straighter, turning his head a little to look Dean in the eyes when he spoke again. “Dean, I love you, and if the circumstances were different I would tell it to whoever wanted to listen" Dean was lowering his eyes again so Cas gently placed two fingers on his chin to stop him from turning his head. "In fact, that’s what I’m doing from now on inside this house, if you let me, of course…” Dean was staring at him now and Cas was feeling braver by the second. He knew sometimes Dean needed a little ‘reality check’ so, “Dean, would you be my boyfriend?” he said, barely keeping himself from cringing at the word, he knew it sounded too childish. It was surely effective though, judging by Dean's awed face.

“B-boyfriend? How… what?” Dean was at a loss there, the entire conversation had turned to a totally unexpected direction for him and he was doubting his ability to understand plain English.

“Look, I know we need to keep our love secret to the world, but Gabriel is one of the little few ones I care about outside this house, and he already knows what I feel about you now so, inside this house, while surrounded by the people who lives in it, would you be my boyfriend? would you kiss me, touch me and speak to me whenever you want, and would you also let me do it myself? would you let me show you my love and affection and in return show me yours freely, inside this house that is?” 

Cas’ bravery was rapidly fading with every second Dean was taking to answer, till a timid voice breached the utter silence the room had fallen into moments ago. “Do you mean it? You’ll let me do and say whatever I want whenever I want to?” 

Dean’s eyes were searching his so Cas smiled and intently looked at him, knowing he needed to be really clear and honest here. “I can’t wait for that”

Dean giggled. He will deny it later but right then he certainly giggled while trying to speak. “Oh, my… I- yes Castiel, I would love to be your boyfriend”

They sealed the deal with a soft and sweet kiss that soon was escalating to something very passionate. They were about to get too handsy when they heard the door being pushed open, so they regained some composure. Or they tried anyway, their lower halves were having other plans altogether so they covered their laps with the small blanket resting on the back of the sofa. Yeah, now they were back to be all innocent and sweet.   

Unable to stop himself, as he wanted to cry it out in the winds if it was possible, the angel just blurted out  “Jo, meet Dean, my Boyfriend” 

“Wha-Seriously?” Jo was helping Krissy set the table for tea when her attention got swept away by the statement. She left whatever she was doing and went to the sofa where the two men were sitting.     

“Well, inside the house, and when it’s just us around but yes, seriously” Castiel spoke and Dean was grinning and blushing like the big girl he was.

Jo wasn’t sure what it entitled to be his ‘boyfriend’ but, as long as Dean was happy it was all fine with her. “Oh honey I’m so happy for you!” she threw herself over Dean in a tight hug he reciprocated, sitting her on his mostly soft lap. She kissed his forehead and pulled back. Turning her head a little she noticed she was eye level with the angel now, so close their knees were bumping. 

Castiel looked shyly at her “Can I- Can I have one too?”

Jo chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Castiel sunk in the embrace gratefully. After a moment Jo let go as she felt a finger tapping on her shoulder. “What?”

“Can you get your bony ass off me? I’ve got to get back to work” as Dean asked her in mock-politeness, she answered in mock-concern “I’m sorry but I can’t do that, my bony ass is very comfy”

“Ookay missy, I asked you nice” Dean got up without much warning and lifting her over his shoulder he walked towards his desk. 

“Deaaaannn!!!” Jo screeched but it was joyful and Castiel laughed soundly as he got up to follow them.

The three of them froze when they realized they had an audience but the comically widened eyes on the girl’s face made them laugh more. “Sorry” said Jo as Dean was gently getting her back to the floor. She walked to the table to pour tea on three of the cups, handing the one with milk to Castiel and the one with sugar to Dean. She put milk and sugar on her own and asked Krissy how did she like it. 

The poor girl looked at her with a fearful and puzzled expression, her mouth slightly opened but deadly silent. Krissy stared at her for a moment and then lowered her gaze, not daring to move one inch. Dean was too engrossed on the books to notice but both Castiel and Jo looked at her with eyes full of confusion. 

“What is it Krissy, you don’t like tea?” Castiel asked her softly but it only made her blush harder. 

Jo took a wild guess then. “Krissy, please leave our cups and take the tray back to the kitchen. You can have some tea or milk in there, if you want to”

The girl promptly cleared the table, bowed her head to the room and left without saying a word. Cas looked at Jo lifting an eyebrow questioningly. Jo absently looked at the door for a moment then turned her gaze back to him “Sometimes I forget you’re not like other Masters, and how this is not a regular household”

Castiel was very aware of how he sometimes forgot about that too. 

After tea they left Dean alone at the study again, knowing he would be lost to the world for a while now.

Dean was making good progress on his work. He had catalogued the different documents in order of difficulty and by the time dinner was served he was done with one third of them, the books Castiel brought from the Council library had been very helpful to that matter. On the bottom of the stack were the lore ones he knew could be useful once he finished the easy ones.

Castiel went by him, kissed his forehead and took one of those books. He knew very little about Robert Singer, only that the man was very reserved and the still lingering rumor that he was insane. Dean had told him just a handful of childhood anecdotes but they felt… chopped or something. Like for instance, Jo wasn’t present on any of them. He always wondered how come, as smart as she was, she only knew how to read and write in English.

Cas was absently examining the prologue when he noticed it had a printed dedication.

‘To D and S. My legacy’

It was small, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. He took another one and checked, only to find it, on the fourth page ‘To D, my favorite moody princess’ Hum… The other one stated ‘To S, you’ll get there’

All of them were strange dedications, and all of them surely had a hidden meaning. Did the D stood for Dean? The publication date said the newest book was out when Dean was about twelve and the other ones were a bit older. It could be, he figured, if Robert had taken time to teach him he surely cared for him as well so, yes, ‘D’ could be Dean.

But why would he call him a princess?

And who was ‘S’?

Dean, oblivious to the tribulation on his lover’s mind was rapidly scribbling on his notepad, making a pause here and there to look for something on one of the many books scattered on the desk.

 


	48. Adjusting

Krissy was freaking out a bit.

Yes, Amelia told her they were nice, but she never mentioned they were crazy. Especially Master Dean and Mistress Joanna, they kept telling her to call them by their given names _'because they were slaves as well…'_  It was crazy!

Mistress Joanna was the one that tried the most to convince her she was a slave too, she cleaned, and cooked, and did a lot around the house but Krissy wasn’t stupid, a slave didn’t have a room for herself on the same floor the Masters did, or had nice clothes to choose from, or could make a written shopping list whenever they were running down on groceries. 

Master Dean was trying to convince her too but he just couldn’t pull it off either, even when he did cook and clean, he worked on his own office and shared his room with Master Castiel. They were boyfriends for God’s sake!

Master Castiel was the sanest one. Well, sort of. He didn’t try to trick her but he also didn’t behave as a proper Master either, he told her she could share their table on every meal and he hadn’t shouted or beaten her since she got to his house. 

Of course, Krissy didn’t give any of them reasons to discipline her. Or she thought she never did, they never explained her the house’s rules so she did what she knew best, she kept quiet and did everything they ask of her, because maybe they weren’t nice at all... maybe they were trying to make her slip, and, when she calls them by their names or sit at their table they could beat her for being disrespectful…

Yeah… Krissy was freaking out. A lot.

It was too twisted to be true, and their eyes never showed her anything but kindness, but she just wasn’t sure about them, she just couldn’t trust. She waited for them to show their true colors but, as time passed by, they just kept surprising her again and again.

Like, for instance, her clothes. Krissy wondered for a moment what the other slaves before her wore when she was told she would be the first one to wear the official uniform of the household. It was warmer and a lot softer than any of her previous uniforms and she was grateful for that. The colors resembled the ones the house was decorated in, and it was a few sizes bigger than what she needed but that was because Miss Jo told her it was originally hers. Krissy chose to not question the veracity of that. She felt like a princess or something when a few days later she was granted one on her size and the kind of underwear the Mistress wore. It felt weird at first, but good weird.

When Krissy was taken to the house there were construction workers fixing the slave’s rooms so she had to sleep with Miss Joanna for a couple of days. At first she was a bit scared when the Masters told her she momentarily will be sharing her bed. As young as she was Krissy was well aware of what could happen if one of the Masters required her presence in their bed, so she barely slept at all the first night. Miss Joanna turned and tossed for a while in her sleep till she found her, then she curled by her side and remained calm the rest of the night. Krissy was startled when Miss Joanna wrapped her arm around her waist, but it looked like she just needed to be comforted a little, so she stayed still but relaxed, allowing herself to slumber for a couple of hours before the day started. The second night she slept just fine, she accepted the fact Miss Jo was a cuddler and just rolled with it.

After a few days, the construction workers finally left and she was given one of the new rooms for herself. She was calmer then, sleeping with Miss Jo was alright but she preferred her own bed. Krissy never had a room like that. It was near the kitchen but that was the only familiar thing about it. It was nothing like the cramped space she expected to have, it was airy, and had a nice window, and a stove to keep her warm at night. The architect asked Master Castiel when some iron bars were to be installed on the windows and he said next Tuesday, but they never came.

Krissy felt the most confused at the meals. Every time they gave her the choice to either share their table or eat in the kitchen, and she always chose the latter (she didn’t like to eat alone but the option was too terrifying for her to consider). It all changed the first morning after the workers left though, Krissy had lit the fires around the house and was brewing the coffee when Miss Jo entered the kitchen. She greeted her and prepared some fruit like always. Minutes later, Mister Dean yawned his salute and started to prepare French toasts. Krissy was about to put together the tray to carry the breakfast into the small parlor or the study when Master Castiel came into the kitchen, kissed Mister Dean and sat at the table there. Next thing she knew Mister Dean was placing on the table the french toasts and fruit plate, and some buns and honey too while Miss Jo was serving coffee. 

Krissy couldn’t escape now, she had to sit with them or go hungry. 

They were talking and laughing, and she was paralyzed, eyes fixed on her hands, not daring to move a muscle. Mister Dean winked at her, put a toast on her plate and told her to eat it while it was still warm. Miss Jo poured half coffee, half milk in her cup, and Master Castiel... Well, he just smiled at her and advised to eat some fruit as well to stay healthy. She reluctantly started to eat, slowly, trying not to make much noise, trying to be as invisible as she could, but it was pointless, they all waited till she was finished to leave the table. She, luckily, stayed alive after that. It wasn’t that bad but she preferred not to make it a habit. They never forced her again to share a table, but whenever they ate at the kitchen she just sat with them.  

First time Krissy went to Master Castiel’s atelier she understood where all the art in the house came from. The beautiful paintings adorning hallways and rooms were made by her Master, it was marvelous. She approached him to deliver some correspondence and was immediately enthralled by one of the paintings. She gasped in surprise the moment she saw it, the flowers seemed so alive, she was sure she could lift them from the canvas if she wanted to. Her Master asked if she liked it and she nodded enthusiastically.

Latter, when she retired to her room for the night, she found the painting hanging over her bed. It was hers, her Master had given it to her. She felt overwhelmed and cried. Happy tears mixed with stressed ones and some strands of laughter filled her room.   

It took her some time to adjust to them. As crazy as they were, she was grateful she belonged to them now.       


	49. Blessing

Almost a week went by since his uncle last spoke to him. Castiel tried his best to not care but he did, he cared, a lot. He didn’t regret the actions leading him where he was but he did feel like he had let Gabriel down, like if he had failed him or something.

It was eating away at him. Along with Charlie and Balthazar, Gabriel and Kali were the only family he had left. 

Yes, leaving his father out of the picture as he asked, he still had a brother and a sister, but he started to grasp the true meaning of ‘Family don’t end with blood and don’t start with it either’ the moment he moved out of the manor. Castiel thought he would receive hate from them, but he never considered their merciless indifference, the way he was cut off, left to be forgotten.

Dean saw right through him whenever he tried to show it was all fine but it wasn’t, and Castiel knew he had allowed him some time before he finally confronted him about it. He told him he had to talk with his uncle, to make amends because ‘family’ came first. And though the angel understood perfectly fine what he meant by that, he could do nothing but snort at him. Dean had looked at him with almost exasperation, only remarking that he was better than that. And also that, even if he didn’t want to talk about what was going on, he still had to go and thank his uncle for Krissy, because it was a very valuable gift after all, and it was the polite thing to do.

And the bastard was right. Of course he was. And it was the exact same thing Jo told him a few days ago, and she was always right. Like today, before he left, when she advised taking an umbrella because it was surely going to rain. 

He didn't. He was sort of knowingly childishly rebelling so he didn't. Damn it. 

Cas was considering he needed to revisit the wisdom of his actions while he was under some store's awning unsuccessfully trying to shield himself from the rain. It was pouring, the puddle rapidly forming on the sidewalk was drenching his shoes so, when he heard his name being called and he lifted his head to see Kali’s coach in front of him, Cas didn’t think twice and hopped in.

“Castiel! Just the one I wanted to see…”

“Hi, Kali, good to see you too” Cas, smiling, took a handkerchief to dry his face.

“You know, your uncle is driving me crazy. I don’t know what happened between you two but you need to work it out. Now. In fact, I was going to give you a ride home but no, you’re coming with me” 

Wow, his auntie didn't beat around the bush! And he, for once, was grateful for that. 

Cas remained silent while she gave the proper orders and the coach began to move. She, like everyone around him apparently, was right too, it was better to solve it sooner rather than later. He stared at the window following the patterns the water droplets made against the glass. 

After a few minutes into their drive, Kali humpfed loudly. “So you’re not telling me either. Fine. My guess is that it all has something to do with a certain couple of slaves” Kali lifted a brow but it was all it took from her to elicit a guilty look from Cas.  

“I knew it! So? What about them? You know, we saw them prancing in the market a few days ago and I just commented that if you didn’t know better you could mistake them for a couple of proper angels… Your uncle flipped on the spot and we ended up having a huge fight”

“I’m sorry” Cas bit his lip, ashamed, it was getting a bit out of hands.

“Don’t be, we were fighting either way, your pets just kept the flame alive” Her playful smirk was enough explanation, he had seen her like that every time they fought. 

Still, he asked just to be sure. “Are you alright now?”

“We’re always alright. Don’t worry honey”

Once at the house Kali took him directly to Gabriel’s office, shoved him inside and closed the door behind him. Gabriel, startled by the intrusion, lifted his head from his papers but, instead of doing what his father would in his place, he just left whatever he was doing and went to him, 

Cas was dripping so, before even saying anything, Gabriel directed them towards the chairs by the fireplace and made him sit. Castiel took off his coat and scarf making sure to avoid his uncle's eyes while thinking what exactly he could say to start their due conversation, but Gabriel beat him to it when he just chuckled.

“You know, you remind me of your mother in more ways than you could ever imagine”

“How so?” Castiel tilted his head over the unexpected remark because that... he didn't see that one coming. 

“You both have the same ability to make me swallow my own words” 

Gabriel shook his head, recalling when Castiel told him time a while ago he was in love with Dean. Not in as many words but he did. He poured brandy into two glasses and handed Cas one right before sitting next to him. They stared at the fireplace, getting lost in the popping and the crackling of the wood. 

Castiel sighed and looked at him. “I feel like I’ve disappointed you…” but Gabriel rested a hand on his shoulder and cut him off, the gesture anchoring him to that place and moment, only leaving room to listen to his uncle.

“We were in this very room when I talked you into doing whatever it was that made you happy, I helped you every step of the way, I encouraged you to make your own path... I didn’t know then who you were in love with, but I’m sure that if I knew it was a slave I would have helped you like I did, no matter what...”

Gabriel kept talking, he didn’t like all the choices his nephew had made but he respected him nonetheless. Castiel felt his chest swelling, all the mixed emotions trying to burst out. A single tear rolled down his cheek and was wiped out by Gabriel’s thumb. “I can see her in you, I can see her strength, her resolution. I just worry because I also see her tender heart in you and don’t ever want to see you get hurt again” 

Cas couldn't say a word, more than a bit overwhelmed he just hugged his uncle, glad they were mending their relationship. 

Gabriel, after pulling out of the embrace and clearing his throat, strongly recommended they kept it a secret. Even when Cas was the sole owner of his life and it shouldn’t matter what he or anybody else had to say about it, society wasn’t very tolerant of that kind of behavior. Cas reassured him Dean felt the same way, he never wanted anybody to know outside the house.

Gabriel nodded in agreement, at least the slave had some sense on him. He was in a roll then so he also took the chance to tell his nephew he should show himself some more, that he couldn’t be a hermit if he wanted to be an artist or a respected member of society. And to buy a coach, it was too cold outside to walk everywhere, and some more slaves, he could afford them. 

Cas let Gabe lecture him about all of that before leaving, knowing everything was fine(ish).

...   ...   ...   

Dean was worried when he realized it was way after six and Castiel hadn’t come home. The rain was relentlessly tapping against the windows and it was so cold outside… Jo kept telling him the angel was fine, but that morning when Castiel left he didn’t take an umbrella and now he was out, in the rain, getting wet and it was getting dark and cold. Jo rolled her eyes and told him to untwist her panties, and if he just couldn’t concentrate on the books he should find something useful to do. 

So Dean went to the kitchen and made dinner, and some buns, and lemon scones for breakfast, and pie for dessert, and tried to find a way to make time run faster so he could stop worrying.

Jo was right, it was stupid to worry that much for him, he was a grown angel, and maybe he just decided to take a night out in town, meet someone he could be seen in public with and just enjoy himself. He didn’t owe him any explanations of his whereabouts... 

Dean, lost in thought, was placing the scones on the baking sheet when a set of freezing lips connected with his neck. He turned around almost jumping with joy when he saw him. Krissy and Jo witnessed the scene and giggled while Dean tried to play it cool.

Castiel was a lot drier than Dean expected, and while he was brushing the top of the scones with beaten egg he learned that it was Gabriel’s coach that brought him home after they had their talk. Jo discretely took Krissy out of the kitchen with her to give them some privacy. Dean, swallowing a dry lump down his throat, asked him how that went and if they made peace. Castiel started to tell him everything since his meeting with Kali, but then he saw right through Dean, what he really wanted to know. “It’s not like he gave us his blessing or something but he respects my decision to love you. He won’t say a word about your skills, and he also said we should keep it a secret, but we knew that already so, everything is fine I guess”

Dean let go of the air he was holding in. He was scared, had been since their quarrel, Gabriel could have asked him to cut it out, or tell him he wasn’t worth it, like he did to him, but he didn’t. He was glad Cas had family who loved him like that. And, to be honest, Gabriel sparing his life was the only kind of blessing they would ever get, so he felt like celebrating.

Later that night while getting upstairs Dean couldn’t take his hands off him. Castiel was aware of Dean’s eagerness since they were having dinner, so he let him do. Since they became ‘boyfriends’ Dean was more prone to be the one starting intimacy. Always in a delicate balance between cheekiness and shyness, Dean’s confidence wavered constantly so Castiel encouraged him to be himself.

The minute they traversed their room’s door Dean was trying to undress them both at the same time. He forgot about the cuff buttons and was trapped inside his sleeves for a moment till he could get them off. Castiel loved the way his impatience got in the way, the soft cursing fading as more skin was revealed. Dean finally got them naked and gently pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top to kiss him wantonly. One of his legs got in between Castiel’s, rubbing his half hard erection with it. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and moved them while the kissing got more passionate, till he was tracing random paths on his back. As the angel’s fingertips softly scratched the bumps of new skin, Dean gasped inside the kiss, making it more and more sloppy.

Castiel stretched one arm towards the nightstand in hopes of reaching the lube. Failing on his task at the first try he broke the kiss and turned his upper half to get closer. As Dean lost his balance they ended up rolling on their side, resulting in Castiel now being the one on top. They laughed a little and Cas resumed his mission to find the little container. Dean saw the exposed skin of his neck and changed his plans, attacking it with his mouth, knowing that thin patch of skin right over his pulse was one of the keys to make his angel come undone. 

Castiel arched his back when he felt the intense wave of pleasure coursing through him, his now fully hard dick twitching between their bodies. He rolled them up and sat against the headboard, making Dean straddle him. Castiel could feel the way Dean smiled against his neck when he averted his legs all he could to give him better access.

Cas loved the way their bodies responded to one another, how they communicated without words. He poured a liberal amount of the liquid when coating his fingers, rubbing them together so it warmed up a bit. One arm circled Dean’s waist while the other went to find his entrance. Once there, he teasingly traced the rim for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his finger effortlessly slipping inside, signaling how eagerly Dean’s body wanted to welcome his. Dean rolled his hips and bit his neck a bit harder, muffling a whimper with it.

“Oh, so you want me, don’t you?” Cas asked smirking as he worked his finger in and out for a little while before adding another. 

“Yes, I want you t-to fill me!” Dean whispered in his ear before viciously attacking again his neck, one of his hands fishing between them to sheathe both of their dicks. Cas groaned and continued moving his fingers, realizing he was more than ready for a third one. The motion made the hand around the cocks to race a little the pace, his impatience evident once again when he began his chant of ‘please Cas, please!’

“What do you want Dean?” Asked Cas perfectly knowing it was hard for Dean to focus on this stage (like if it was any easier for himself, but still…)

“I… please, I…”  Dean had his mouth hanging agape, he was really trying to tell him.  

“I can't hear what you want” Cas accentuated every word by shoving his fingers inside up to the knuckle, slightly grazing his sweet spot every time.

“f-fuck me please!” Dean cried and Castiel deemed he was more than ready for him. And besides, if Dean kept on going with his hand it was going to be over for the both of them any moment now, so he retired his fingers and cupped Dean’s butt, letting him position himself. 

Dean let go both of their erections and placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder so he could have some leverage when lifting himself a little. He felt the swollen tip of Castiel’s dick right on his opening, so he reached for it with his other hand and held it while sitting on it, panting hard as he was taking it in. Three fingers felt great but Castiel was so much thicker, he always made him feel so much fuller. Both of them moaned when Dean started to move, Cas going upwards to deepen the penetration.

Sweat beads rolled down his forehead and mixed with Castiel’s as he had his face buried on the side of his neck. Bouncing on Cas' cock was glorious, and he briefly thought it couldn't get better till he felt a hand wrapping his hardness. Dean arched his back allowing Castiel to move more freely, grateful for that angle that now made him see stars as he was now fucking himself right onto his prostate.

Dean was going through the motions, pulling out and in again and again till Cas pushed him all the way up before he could impale himself down, and, unceremoniously, tossed him on the bed. Dean opened his glazed eyes in confusion and alarm after the manhandling, but it lasted just a moment before he realized Castiel’s intention to fuck him lying on his back. They kissed hungrily while Cas reentered him, and Dean screamed in pleasure once he started to pound deliciously hard on him. Cas sat on his knees and buried his fingers on Dean’s inner tights, freshly marking the faded bruises he had left there a few days ago.

Dean felt his orgasm building up and, unable to contain himself, he cried Castiel’s name as he spilled his load over his navel and chest. Cas’ rhythm became erratic once he felt the fluttery clench of Dean’s muscles on his dick, and it took him just another moment to follow him in blissful completion.

The angel fell boneless over Dean, breathing hard and lost in pure pleasure till his deflated member slipped out of him. That sobered him up a little, enough to make him roll on his side and give Dean space to breathe better. Now both on their backs they felt the sweat and cum they had all over their chests cooling down and that amused Cas a little, he wasn’t sure why. He turned his head and saw Dean softly smiling, eyes still closed and just enjoying the moment. 

He had a cum droplet on his cheekbone and Cas had to lick it clean. Dean chuckled and opened his eyes and Castiel couldn’t help to get lost for a bit in them. Dean kissed him lightly, lovingly, Cas kissed him back, deeply, possessively. Dean responded in kind and climbed on top of him, but the drying cum tickled and it made him laugh into the kiss, destroying the moment. Cas slapped playfully his ass “Let’s shower, chuckles!” and pushed lightly to get him up.

Clean, warm and sated they slept lulled by the continuous chant of the soft rain through the night.    

 


	50. The market

Dean woke up startled by his own mind, he had finally figured it out! He looked at the angel softly snoring at his side, gave him a kiss on the forehead and silently got out of bed.

The house was dimly lit by the moonlight as it was the middle of the night after all. The rain had stopped a while ago and now the silvery light shone freely without the veil of clouds. He went to the study and turned on the desk lamp, Dean was ready to reveal the secrets held by the manuscript that just hours ago was mocking him. He tested his theory on the first paragraph and it worked well so he went on with it, only stopping to feed some wood into the fireplace. It was the last one of the batch and it always made him proud to finish them before the expected deadline.   

Jo started her morning routine, she made coffee and had a cup while putting together the list of things needed to be done through the day. The market. With today’s breakfast they’ll be out of eggs and oranges. Krissy had to take care of the laundry, it was a consuming task and she won’t be able to go with her, so she was asking Dean.

Krissy entered the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee, added some milk and sat at the table. “Good morning Miss Jo” she said while chewing a piece of toast. Jo was glad the girl got so accustomed to her presence she was that relaxed around her.

“Good morning Krissy, it’s Jo, how many times… Did you open the ground floor windows?” The house needed to get aired now that finally the rain gave them a break.

“Yes, all but the one at Mister Dean’s office, he told me not to” the girl said, pushing some butter on her next toast.

“Dean’s already in the study?” It was too early, and she had been in the kitchen the whole time and he never showed up, he surely pulled an all-nighter and now he was probably starving… Jo sighed and went to him. She was right, he was wearing pajama pants and an open sweater with no shirt under it, and though she didn't like it, she sure understood the way he always gave himself to the work he loved, even when it took so much from him.

“Good morning Dean, you sure look fine today” she kissed his forehead. He smiled cockily at her in confusion “Don’t I always?”

She chuckled “Yes, you do. How long have you been up?” 

He pensively scratched his stubbed chin “I don’t know, a few hours…”

“Yeah, I bet… Go get dressed so we can leave for the market”

Dean bit his lip, there was no way he was stopping now. “Why don’t you go with Krissy?” It wasn’t a question and she knew it.

“She is busy today. Anyway, yesterday you said you’ll come with me” she was a bit miffed and more than a little worried she actually would have to go alone.

“Well, I can’t right now, I’m busy too” Even when he understood perfectly fine her urgency he was getting irritated with her nagging because, let’s face it, he was a bit tired.

“That’s exactly why you should go out with me, you’re not even dressed and you’re already buried in books, when was the last time you stepped in the sunlight?” Dean wasn't being reasonable so now, even if there were no dogs there she wasn’t giving up so easily. 

Castiel entered the room in a haze, looking around till he spotted Dean on the desk “Dean…? Oh, here you are… Hi Jo!”

 She looked at him and laughed a little covering her mouth. “Good morning Castiel. Flannel and a jacket, that’s a new fashion trend?” 

Cas looked their matching outfits and chuckled. Dean though humpfed in annoyance. “Fine. I’ll get dressed, but I can’t go with you to the market, I’m finally going somewhere with this, I won’t leave this house till I’m done with it”

“But you promised, you know I can’t go alone…” 

Cas felt her voice had no trace of the former amused bantering, she was serious and anxious. His morning was free and he needed some new brushes and stuff so he figured he could use a walk. "I’ll go with you, It’s been a while since I went there and I need some supplies"

Dean smiled at him gratefully and Jo tilted her head utterly surprised. “I…but…” 

Clearly, as she never saw that one coming, Dean just took advantage of that. “Great, all settled then, we’ll get dressed now. Castiel, do you prefer to have breakfast in the bedroom or could we have it in here please?”

Cas was utterly amused how winning this argument with Jo made Dean that more loose and relaxed in the blink of an eye. Of course, he could still ask them to have breakfast in the bedroom just to see Dean pout again, but not today. “Please set everything in here, we’ll be down in a minute”

Dean smiled smugly at Jo and now she was the one pouting. Cas held his hand and took him back to their bedroom.  

Half an hour later they were on their way to the market. It wasn’t too far from the house and most everything was delivered once paid for, so Cas was a bit curious to know why she was so reticent to do this particular chore by herself. When they got to the main town square, instead of turning right towards the Council building as he usually did, they went left to get to the shopping street. 

From the moment they left the house she walked by his side keeping a respectful distance, but once they traversed the archway at the beginning of the shopping spree she was nervously fussing with the handle of the small basket she had brought with her to carry whatever they'll buy. Cas recognized the gesture, he had seen it many times before. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"I wouldn't dream to ask you that" She was always so correctly behaved, but though she tried for a fake smile her eyes were pleading for it to happen. Something there was upsetting her badly, so he took the basket away from her, gently held her elbow and continued walking. She tensed for a moment but when passing by one of the guards she just glued to his side, hugging his elbow instead. They stayed like that while she guided him through the different shops, purchasing everything needed.

Cas enjoyed the experience, taking in the architecture and all the different people walking the market. He had been there many times before but now he had no reason to hurry, so he paid more attention to everything else besides the shops. There were angels, demons, slaves, old people and children, all coming and going ... the market had a special kind of life on its own he was just now discovering.

Jo quickly got used to his proximity and soon she was talking and laughing with him. Whenever someone recognized Cas and greeted him he would just nod his head and keep on walking, he was having a good time with her by his side and didn’t want to break the spell. Casually commenting on that made him the receiver of one of Jo’s soft smiles, the kind she only gave to Dean, warming him up inside.

After purchasing the various items needed at the house, some notebooks and pencils Dean requested, some brushes, paint and special paper, Cas told her he needed hand cream, the one with almond oil she gave him last time, so they went to the apothecary. He got the hand cream, some of that herbal lotion that made Dean’s skin soft as silk, lip balm, and a bottle of lubricant since they were running out of it. The pharmacist offered him a mint-scented one and Cas took it. He was about to pay when Jo lightly tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. She had her eyes fixed on the floor, her cheeks were pink and her voice was barely above a whisper. “Maybe you should take the coconut lubricant you got last time, or any other except the minty one… I think Dean will enjoy any of those better” It was an odd request, especially coming from the sister of his lover, but he was sure she had her reasons to ask something like that so he just got another one.     

A little while later, once they had finished shopping and were heading home, Cas couldn't hold himself anymore and just asked her why she dreaded going to the market alone. 

Jo blushed a bit. "I'm scared of dhs..." she shamefully whispered while lowering her head.

"What? I didn't quite catch what you said"

She sighed and lifted her head a little. "Dogs. The guards have them and I can' t stand them, and they smell my fear and it just gets worse..."

"Why is it you don't like them?" Because it was just weird, he knew she liked animals, she was always feeding stray cats in the garden so they’ll stay away from the bird fountain, so what could be the problem with dogs?

"I had a master who used dogs to punish me... I never got used to that..." Her left hand was rubbing her right forearm, her eyes were glued to the floor, and if she kept biting her lip she would break her own skin. 

Ten and there Cas saw one of her ghosts looming over her. Dogs. It was unthinkable how someone could have ever been that cruel to her. "I'm sorry if I made you remember something unpleasant, it wasn't my intention"

She regaled him a comforting smile and just kept on walking. "Its fine, it’s over now. You're kind to us but not every master treats their slaves like you do... I've been through a lot, Dean too... we're very lucky to have you"

They've been through a lot... they already told him that some time ago, that’s why they always look out for each other, fighting those ghosts together. He never asked all of their stories, he knew so little of their past. "Jo, who's Sammy?"

She couldn't help to lift her head and widen her eyes, schooling her expression quickly, trying to play dumb. “You mean mister Samandriel?”

Cas lifted his eyebrow in disbelief so she sighed and looked at him, into his eyes, all pleadingly and... sad maybe?

"I will only tell you if you order it from me but Castiel, please, you should ask Dean about him" They walked quietly for a moment before she spoke again. "Is he having bad dreams?"

Now was Cas’ time to sigh in defeat. "Yes. And it kills me I can't help him"

Jo then fought a battle between her loyalty to Dean and her need to protect him, even from himself. She had seen him lose hope again and again and it broke her heart every time. "I don't know if anybody can help him with that... all we can do is comfort him and wait... but till he knows for sure it'll keep eating on him... I've said too much. Please ask him about this, maybe it could be good for him to talk to you..."

They went silent then, each lost in their own mind. Cas got nothing clear out of this, nothing but more questions were arising. Only when they got to the house they realized they kept their arms intertwined all the way, walking impossibly close to each other. And it felt nice.

"I had fun today. Next time Dean's busy you just come to me"

"Thank you Castiel, I will. I had fun too"

Jo took the basket from him and walked towards the kitchen. Castiel instead went to find his love, who lifted his head and smiled the moment he walked through the study’s door. 

"Thank you for keeping Jo company, I really appreciate that"

“Nonsense, it was a pleasure” Cas kissed him. Some other time they’ll discuss his past but not now, not this moment. “Have you made any progress?” 

Cas saw Dean’s tired eyes illuminating with joy when he explained all about the book he was working on, and how something he said last night led his mind in a new direction.


	51. The ghost in the dungeon

Dean finished the last of the documents commissioned by the Council later that evening, breathing out loudly the second he was done. He wanted nothing but to start working on the mysterious book but, before getting to that, he got up and walked towards the fireplace to warm up his fingers and move a little his stiffened legs. He had barely moved from his spot in more than fifteen hours, he was hungry and very tired so, realistically, he wasn't gonna work on that book tonight. 

Dean stepped out of the study and went to the kitchen where the smell of mushrooms, garlic, and butter made his stomach roar. Jo was chopping some parsley when he asked if she needed some help but she turned and only smiled warmly at him. “It’s fine Dean, Krissy already set the table, and dinner will be ready any minute now. Can you go get Castiel?”

He nodded and left using the service staircase to get right to the attic. The atelier's door was opened so he went in unnoticed by Cas. The angel was working on one of his paintings, the color applied over soft pencil lines was bringing to life the image of a busy street, faceless people walking in front of enlightened shop windows. Only a couple was highly detailed, the woman wearing a long emerald coat and a hat with a black feather on it…

Castiel, enthralled as he was in the making of the painting, was pulled out of his inner world by the feeling of a well-loved presence by his side. “Dean?”

“Did you just make this today? That’s Jo right there, isn’t she?”

“Yes, and yes, I had a really good time today and just had to paint it. Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful! And the colors you used, it’s so alive I feel like I'm seeing it through a window or something” Dean was amazed, Castiel had highly improved the quality of his work since he started having classes with his new art professor. He was very proud of his angel… 

His angel? Yeah, HIS angel.     

Cas blushed lightly, not just because of the praising words but because of the reverently way Dean was admiring his unfinished work. It was a bit much so he felt the need to break the bubble. “Not that I don’t enjoy your sudden presence but did you want something?”

“Uh?” Dean, quite lost while still examining the painting, suddenly remembered why he was there. “Oh, yes, if you want to have dinner we can serve it any moment now”

“That’ll be great, I’m starving. I’ll just wash my hands and we can get down”

Dean smiled warmly at him while he cleared a bit his working space. Castiel was very messy in many aspects of his life, he wasn’t used to cleaning after himself, but when it concerned his art he was really meticulous, especially methodical with the care of his supplies. Every move had a purpose, every single thing was taken care of. Exactly like the Castiel that met him in bed at night.

They ate and chatted animatedly, even Krissy joined them, making very shy comments but still trying. After dinner, Krissy went to do the dishes and clean the kitchen, and the three of them just lingered on the table, laughing and just sharing the moment. They were in the middle of one of Castiel’s childhood anecdotes when Krissy reentered the dining room to stand stiffly by the door. Cas got distracted from his story when after only a brief glance he noticed how pale the girl’s face was. “Krissy? What is it?”

The girl flinched at the question and slowly approached the table, head bowed and hands tightly clasped in front of her. “I broke a wine glass” was all she said, her voice was so small it barely reached their ears. Jo and Dean lowered their gazes and wouldn't meet his eyes so Cas was left alone to face the situation. “Well, it happens, don’t worry about it” because, it was just a wine glass, and those things were quite delicately built so, yeah.

The moment those words left his lips Jo and Dean lifted their heads and looked at him, lopsided smiles on both their faces, like suddenly very happy about something. Cas raised a brow questioningly, he was sure now something was escaping him altogether in the exchange. Krissy, on the other hand, kept her head down but her lip was now trembling.

“Is there anything else?” the angel asked her, very calmly, he hated the uneasiness the girl was exuding.

“Master, you don’t understand. I broke a wine glass” she said again, this time a bit louder even when it was barely heard. A tear rolled down her cheek and Castiel opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say, so he looked at Jo asking silently for her help. She softened her gaze and nodded slightly before speaking. “Krissy, I hope you won’t do it again, you’ll skip breakfast tomorrow and will think very carefully about what you just did. Now go finish the kitchen”

Krissy bowed her head impossibly low then and left the dining room, leaving three silent people lost in their own minds. Jo got up and cleared what was left on the table, kissing Dean’s forehead before wishing them good night. Castiel and Dean went upstairs and got to bed.

Cas did his nightly routine silently, his mind circling around the same thing again and again. The lights went off and Dean was resting his head on his shoulder, completely relaxed, everything was perfect but he just wasn’t getting to sleep. “Dean, are you awake?” he asked softly.

“Um... Yes, what is it?” Dean was pulled out of his slumber more from the vibration on the angel’s chest than from the sound of his voice.     

“There’s a dungeon in the basement, it has cells, and hooks on the wall and a chain hanging from the roof” Cas was muttering as if he was telling him a big secret.

“Yeah, so?” Though he thought the word ‘dungeon’ was a bit much Dean knew exactly what he meant right away.

“Why the fuck is there a dungeon in the basement?” Now Cas was genuinely surprised, Dean was way too tranquil about that.

“Castiel, the ‘dungeon’, as you call it, is the place you use whenever one of your slaves gets out of line and you need to correct us” Dean explained it casually, it had to be common knowledge for all Masters, it surely was for all slaves.

Dean's explanation brought a moment of silence between them. Cas, a bit lost in thoughts now, was absently sliding his fingertips through Dean’s back, outlining the designs made by the light bumps on his skin. Dean squirmed a little under the touch but the angel didn't stop his ministrations. He knew he wasn’t hurting him, Dean had told him before his newer skin was just more sensitive... 

Oh. 

“You got lashed at my house in a place like that, right?”  

Dean only nodded at that. “We aren’t born knowing how to properly behave so every house has a similar room where the Master can teach us… Wait, you... you didn't know?” he opened his tired eyes to look at him, it was dark but the silvery moonlight allowed him to see most of the angel’s face.  

"I... I've never..." Castiel breathed out and looked up into the ceiling, like looking for an answer. "I'm sorry, there is this dungeon in the basement, but Jo passes by it like if its nothing..."

"Well, it is a part of the house, didn't you notice it when you bought it?"

"Um... actually, this house is way bigger than I thought, there are corridors I have no idea where they lead, and as we don’t have a coach I haven’t set foot on the coach house yet” Now Cas was a bit embarrassed, they had lived at the house for a month now and he just brought that up today.   

“Well, we should do something about it, it’s your house” Dean was amused by the new mission, it was crazy, it was his house and the angel wasn’t familiar with all the spaces? 

They went silent for a little while after that, and Dean was falling asleep again but Cas just wasn't coming down. “Krissy was very upset”

“She’ll be fine. She must have thought you were going to beat her or something” Dean said absentmindedly, eyes still closed.

“Why would she think so? It was just a glass” Cas wanted to get it, did he ever gave them the impression he could be capable of doing something like that?

“Well, you do have a dungeon in the basement” Tired as he was, Dean was beginning to understand this whole thing was important for Castiel, so he made the effort to come back from Slumberland and pay attention.

“I can’t have a dungeon in the basement. Tomorrow I’m calling the contractor to do something about it, maybe another pantry, I don’t know, but that has to go” 

The resolution in the angel's voice got the man thinking. Dean got up on his elbow to get a clear view of his lover. “Then where are you going to discipline us whenever we do something wrong?” Because even his foggy mind considered that as something illogical to do.

Castiel closed his eyes and breathed in a few times, truly concerned because, what the hell? Like, what the actual hell?! “Dean, my love, do you actually see me hitting you or Jo for whatever reason?”

“Well, it’s not like it’s out of the realm of possibilities, I’m still waiting my punishment for escaping the manor when Jo got sold, you never did anything and that needs to be solved somehow” Dean was dead serious now, wrapped on the angel’s arms he didn’t want to think about it, but he surely needed closure on that matter, the uncertainty was still hanging heavy over his head.

Cas softened his gaze “Dean, I will never punish you for that, if anything I’m grateful you escaped the manor, you’re one of the main reasons we’re here now so, please, never bring that up ever again” Cas kissed him till Dean’s frown smoothed down again. 

Some of Dean’s words were still lingering there though. “About Krissy’s punishment tomorrow, I don’t think that’s necessary either, she didn’t break the glass on purpose, but somehow it’s like that has to happen, right?”

“It’s the way we’re thought how to behave, if we do something wrong we’ll be corrected so we can learn not to do that ever again. You don’t need to worry for her skipping breakfast though, that’s pretty soft” Dean cuddled against Castiel’s chest, he was absolutely tranquil for the first time in such a long time, his only worry was not to fall asleep before Castiel finished his diatribe.

Castiel's mind went to Jo’s fear of dogs, he had so many questions. “Dean, both you and Jo have so many skills, it’s that the way you’ve learned them?”

“Yeah, well, most of them. That depended on the one teaching us. Like, for instance, I think Jo took away a meal from Krissy just like Mistress Naomi used to do whenever we failed her” 

Dean yawned midsentence, unable to hold it back anymore, making Castiel realize how late it was. He kissed Dean’s temple, apologized and wished him a good night. Dean then was softly snoring almost immediately against his chest but the angel stayed awake a bit longer, unable to get out of his mind the fact that the world had wronged Dean so much he thought suffering random violent acts was natural and even a necessary occurrence.

   


	52. Oblivious selfishness

The firsts rays of morning light shyly entered the room. 

Dean woke up and stretched all he could, he was trapped in Castiel’s arms but, as it wasn’t a problem at all, he just kissed his forehead and tried to free himself off. Though he did exactly that every morning, today the motion was enough to wake the angel too. His blue eyes were still foggy when they met Dean’s but they still shone for him.

Castiel loved waking up to Dean, to have him on his bed, to see him last thing at night and first thing in the morning. He rejoiced on the feeling for it was not such a common occurrence these days, he usually woke up alone in bed, Dean always had to attend a chore around the house.

The construction workers tore down the ‘dungeon’ and built another pantry in the basement, and they endured another week filled with noise and dirt. Dean, Jo, and Krissy had been so much busier than usual keeping everything in order, and, as a side effect, it had certainly diminished the opportunities Castiel had for morning sex. 

But not today. 

Today he had him for himself, or for another moment at least, so he smiled and nuzzled Dean’s neck, making him tickle and squirm a little. Dean’s soft giggles were a marvelous sound. Cas rolled them to get on top of him, pinning his arms above his head with one hand while using his mouth to slightly kiss him, extracting more amazing sounds, like a musician would play an exquisite instrument. 

Goosebumps adorned Dean’s chest, and laughter was quickly giving room to soft moans of pleasure when Castiel landed his mouth on a perky nipple and moved up towards Dean’s pulse. A low groan escaped his throat then, making Castiel kiss those sinful lips. What had started as soft, almost chaste pecks soon transformed into warm, wet and dirty kisses involving their whole bodies, and they were loving it. It was so much more than a make-out session, the angel was fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue, rocking his hips to get some friction on their erections currently trapped between their bellies, and they were both getting near the edge when he thought he heard the door of their room clicking open.

Cas, somewhat startled, turned his head to see who was it, giving Dean some space to breathe, and fearing he would have to let him go do whatever they came looking at him for. there was no one there, the door was closed and it was still too early, so he deemed it was safe to continue. Dean looked up at him, eyes glazed with arousal and lips swollen and slick with spit. 

Oh, fuck, he was beautiful. 

“I want that mouth around my cock” 

Cas wasn’t aware he said it out loud, his mind wasn’t entirely awake.

Dean heard it loud and clear though, his voice sounded even more gravelly than usual as those were his first words today. Oh, well, who was he to deny his angel anything? Dean locked eyes with him and swiped his tongue over his lips, leaving his mouth slightly open in franc invitation. 

Castiel’s eyes darkened with desire at the sight and moved up to straddle Dean’s chest. He supported himself on the headboard and looked down while Dean took him in his mouth. His hard cock going down Dean's throat was a mind shattering image. His velvety tongue caressed the underside of Cas’ length as one of his hands fondled his balls. Oh, it was perfect.

Dean pulled off and sucked the tip, his lips wrapped around that hot thick cock till he felt Castiel’s fingers tugging the hairs on the back of his head, so he relaxed for what he knew was coming.

Cas was sweating profusely with the effort he made not to pound wildly into the wet warmth of Dean’s mouth but his self-control was put to the highest test when he felt him go limp, felt him surrender control. The angel's dick got thicker, but he kept on going gently, careful not to penetrate him too sharply or too deep, just the head, not much more. Or that was the idea.    

Dean hollowed his cheeks, sucked and pressed his tongue in the right moments, feeling Cas getting impossibly hard and swollen. The angel was moving faster and deeper, his cock reaching the back of his throat, and he would have gagged if he still had that reflex but, as he didn't, he controlled his breathing, shedding one or two tears when he couldn't get enough air in. He swallowed around the head, knowing what it did to the angel, and chased his own pleasure with his hand, knowing that he could, he was allowed to. Dean was jerking off more intensely as he felt Cas’ balls tense but, without warning, the angel surprisingly pulled out of his mouth and came hard on his face. Oh! It was so hot, being owned like that, Dean then needed just two or three more strokes before he was spilling his cum on Castiel’s lower back.

Though Cas was flying up in his high he still gathered enough presence of mind to climb off Dean before collapsing by his side. Both flushed and sweaty were breathing hard in the afterglow. 

Oh, what a perfect way to start the morning. 

Once his breathing was more under control, Dean realized he had cum all over his face, rolling down his neck and, as it was cooling, it felt a little uncomfortable. “Shower?”

"Um..." the angel muttered. “I’ll need a moment, but you go if you want to” Because Cas really needed a moment. That? what just happened a moment ago? well, that had been a bit of a too intense orgasm, and he still needed a minute, so he rested there in bed till Dean, after his shower, emerged from the steamy bathroom and started getting dressed. 

Cas then, still living in the afterglow, got up, kissed Dean and got his shower, and once he was done, he encountered Dean tidying up the bedroom. He had already made the bed and was sorting a pile of laundry to take downstairs. Dean smiled at him and entered the bathroom to collect the wet towels the angel left on the floor to add them to the pile. While putting on his shoes Cas could see Dean was cleaning there too, and when he had finished getting dressed they both were ready to leave the bedroom. 

They went to the kitchen, Castiel sat at the table and Dean handed Krissy the laundry pile before serving their breakfast. A tiny bell tingled over the counter and a moment later Jo entered the kitchen aiming directly for the oven to take out a baking sheet filled with buns. Cas noticed then that, even when it was still early, both girls looked like they had been up for a while. 

Jo sighed, exhaustion was clear on her face but she still attempted a smile when she greeted them. Castiel asked her if she wanted some breakfast but she told him she already had some. After putting the hot buns on a cooling rack she looked at Dean and pointed out that as the rain had finally stopped they should take care of the garden. “And I know you probably have Council work and it’s a bit late in the morning to start on it now, but I did try to get you earlier, you just were ‘busy’”

Dean blushed while mumbling an apology and hurried up his breakfast, and the moment he was done eating he started washing the dirty pots and pans that were in the sink.  

Listening to them planning what should be the better way to accomplish the taming of the garden, Castiel realized it was Jo he heard at the door while they were getting at it. He knew he couldn’t complain, it was his fault she needed Dean's help, there weren’t more people around to work on the house. He sipped his coffee and looked out the window, remembering that the last time they did the garden it proved to be too much of a burden for just the both of them. He should solve that pressing matter now, not just for his totally selfish reasons of wanting more chances at morning sex but because it was obvious now he had actually neglected them for too long again. Deep in thought still, his mouth just ran, “I don’t want you working the garden”

Both Dean and Jo stopped their bickering to look at him puzzled, and Cas figured he needed to elaborate on what he just blurted. “I mean, I’m getting someone else to do it today, so don’t trouble yourselves with the garden” He finished his coffee, kissed Dean, gave Jo a soft squeeze on her shoulder and left the house, trying not to show how off he felt about the task he was about to face.

He wasn’t kidding anyone though. With the exception of Dean and Jo, he had never bought a slave before, so he felt slightly embarrassed not knowing what to look for, but he didn’t want to go back inside to ask them, he was a grown ass angel, older than them, and he was their master, he should know about these things. The minute he reached the sidewalk Castiel knew his resolution wasn’t enough, he needed help, so he went to the obvious place to get it: Milton House. 

Gabriel couldn't receive him though, he was busy with a client, so Kali offered to go with him. They took a coach and made a quick stop at the Council building to deliver the latest assignment and get the new one before going to the Auction House. (Dean had finished another commission the previous evening and he wanted to deliver it as soon as possible, he knew it secretly filled Dean with pride whenever they recognized how fast and prolific he was)

Too soon after the small detour they got to the Traders. It was the third time in his life he stepped inside that place, once as a little boy with his father and the other when he went to get Jo back. Cas hated the place.

The huge building had a clean entryway, it wasn't designed seeking beauty but efficiency, and it certainly intimidated Castiel. They were received by a secretary that politely asked him for his needs before taking them to a room where, shortly after, they were presented with a selection of a dozen slaves he could choose from. 

Castiel was so lost he could only look at his aunt, silently asking for her help. Kali rolled her eyes but still asked the slaves some questions to identify which ones met Cas’ expectations. The slaves were shy, their hands were tied at the front, and their heads were bowed impossibly low, not a single sound was heard besides the muttered answers. 

Cas wanted to get over with it soon, the whole thing was grating his nerves, so he picked a woman, a man and a boy, and after informing the secretary, they went to an office to sort out the paperwork. 

Kali looked at him with a mix of concern and amusement while he went through the ordeal, Castiel was so out of his comfort zone he blushed when he realized he would only learn their names from the property titles. He paid and signed everything, and an hour later they were ready to go. The slaves were brought to him still tied up but Castiel cut their ropes before leading them to the coach, he couldn’t help to see Jo and Dean in them and wondered if it had been the same for them.

It was a very cold morning but Cas knew Kali had her limits, and she wasn’t riding with them inside the coach, so he asked for the chauffeur to get them in the back. They made one brief stop to get their uniforms before Kali left them home and continued her way to Milton House. Cas promised he’ll paint her portrait in exchange for all she was doing for him, but she just wanted to know what the fight with his uncle was about, so she was having tea with him in a few days. 

On the up side, Gabriel kept his promise and didn’t say a word, not even to his wife. On the down side, damn it, Kali could be very persuasive. It was going to be quite an interesting tea party that awaited him with his auntie.

While traversing the entryway the slaves tried to hide how cold they were, but Cas saw them shiver and sniffing, and it didn't sit right with him, at all. The moment Krissy opened the front door the angel handed her the packet with the new uniforms and told her to show the newcomers where they could take a hot bath and change before meeting him at the small parlor. They just followed her silently.

Cas went directly to the study, where he found Jo and Dean chatting about something on the sofa by the fireplace. A sewing box and one of his shirts were on the side table next to Jo, but she wasn't sewing, she had a book on her hands and was looking through its pages while Dean was writing in his notebook. Both of them lifted their heads and smiled warmly the moment he greeted them. Cas sat next to Dean and kissed him, thinking of how beautiful that moment of pure domesticity looked, it was a blessing to be back home.

Castiel gave them a small account of how his morning had gone, but he wanted to forget about it so he asked about theirs as they looked quite busy. Dean told him they were looking for the kind of flower adorning the corners of the mysterious book, as he was sure it was put there as a clue instead of just randomly decorating the cover. Jo was pretty sure it was either a kind of Jasmine or Azalea, and was looking for it at a botanical encyclopedia they miraculously found in the library. Dean had transferred the design by placing a piece of paper over the cover and rubbing a pencil over it, the book obviously had some kind of magic associated deeply within so before he knew more about it he wanted to touch it just the necessary. Castiel was stating how that would have never crossed his mind if he was given the task to translate it when Krissy knocked on the door and announced they were waiting for them at the parlor.

Dean and Jo followed the angel, and were introduced by him but it was just like with Krissy all over again, they greeted them as if they were their Masters too. “Well, I tried. I’ll be at the atelier, call me for lunch” Cas kissed Dean's forehead and left.

Both Jo and Dean chuckled while shaking their heads. Castiel was trying to be a proper Master but it escaped him by far, and it just made them like him more or, in Dean’s case, love him even more. They knew the only way the new slaves would believe them was to show them they worked there too, so Jo just introduced herself as the Head Housekeeper and led them all to the kitchen, it was time to start making lunch anyway.

At the kitchen they all felt a bit more at ease, it was a ‘natural habitat’ for them. Jo started by showing them their rooms and, while getting back to the kitchen, she asked what kind of skills they possessed. They learned Aiden was an experienced gardener, Daisy knew her way around the kitchen, and Owen was a house slave willing to do whatever they commanded him. 

Krissy joined the group on the little tour through the house and went tomato red when her stomach made a loud growl calling for attention. “I’m sorry Miss Jo” she bowed her head and bit her lower lip. She hadn’t eaten since last night, this time it was her punishment for burning a shirt while ironing it. Jo looked at her, pity in her eyes, she wanted to hug her and let her just eat something, but the punishment was more for Krissy’s benefit, for her peace of mind. She still wasn’t used to the kindness Castiel showed them.     

Dean palmed the girl's shoulder soothingly and went to look for ingredients to make lunch. Daisy followed him around, shyly answering when he asked her opinions on a recipe or a cooking method. Dean was going for pasta with broccoli and mushrooms, and a tomato and arugula salad. An easy, straightforward meal meant she wouldn’t have any problems making it mostly by herself, meaning too that he could resume his work on the book. Daisy was told to make enough for all of them, and was reassured that it was right, they were all having the same meal.

Shortly after Dean entered the study Jo went there too, followed by Aiden. She showed him the transferred design and he shyly suggested that, even when he wasn’t sure, it probably was some kind of Azalea, and for the look of the leaves it surely grew somewhere with very low temperature or long winters. Jo looked for the flower on the encyclopedia and showed Aiden a picture of the common yellow azalea, asking if that was the one he meant. The man nodded and blushed when Dean rewarded him with a smile before diving into the characteristics of the plant, zoning out like he always did while researching. Jo smiled warmly at him and took Aiden out of the office and into the conservatory, they still had a lot to talk about. 

Castiel was the one who came to take him to have some lunch, forcing him off his desk where he had more or less a dozen books opened and marked with pieces of paper here and there to signal different passages. Dean reluctantly went with him, he never said no to Cas, but he ate quickly and the moment he was finished asked to be excused so he could go back to the study. Both Cas and Jo shook their heads, Dean was adorable when he reeked of enthusiasm.

That lunch went as expected by Jo, she knew none of the new slaves would join them, included Krissy, happy she didn’t have to eat alone in the kitchen anymore. Castiel didn’t mind much, he was content to share his meal with Dean and Jo, his family.    

Everyone was busy the rest of that day. Both Castiel and Dean worked all day in their respective places. Jo made a shopping trip with Aiden to get gardening supplies, seeds, bulbs and new plants. Daisy made herself more acquainted with the kitchen and contents of the pantries, and both Krissy and Aiden dusted and cleaned some of the areas of the house that had been neglected before their arrival. It proved to quite a productive day. 

By dinnertime Dean’s eyes were falling off his head but he was mostly sure the wording on the cover was an ancient dialect written in runes, and he was thrilled by it, he had never worked on something like that before. He also figured he had little to no reference on the material, he needed some more books from the Council library. Lucky for him, Castiel had classes in the morning so he surely could go get them. Dean was really excited and wouldn’t shut up about it at the table so Cas asked him to make a list of whatever he thought he needed and complimented him on his breakthrough. 

Jo smiled as she ate silently, she looked exhausted but kept nodding at the right moment, fighting sleep to focus on her brother. Cas, reading the mod, didn’t linger at the table after dinner and suggested Dean, Jo and himself should retire for the evening, knowing they will follow him, they always did as told. Jo smiled gratefully and went to the kitchen to give the last orders of the day and set the ones for the following morning, then went upstairs and was sleeping the moment her head touched her pillow.

Castiel, however, was slowly relaxing into sleep. 

He had Dean snoring by his side and Jo sleeping on the next room. They were always tired these days, especially Jo. She had lost weight, her dresses showed her collarbones jutting out and tonight he saw relief on her face when he suggested they should go to bed a bit earlier than usual. It had been a long time since he noticed Jo did something only for her amusement, like when she read her novels on the manor while Dean worked on his room. Had he waited too long before bringing new people to the house? Cas hoped that wasn't the case, vowing that the next day he was making sure all of them worked decent hours and had spare time for themselves. He kissed the top of Dean’s head and drifted to sleep. 


	53. Setting it right

Though Castiel was becoming a star student in his art class, he was asked to present a portrait of someone different from Jo. Apparently, she was no longer a suitable model from the moment his professor discovered she was a slave. His working prompt was to quickly capture a moment on paper, but Jo’s portrait couldn’t be taken seriously as the model could be forced to remain still an indeterminate amount of time. Cas briefly tried to defend his work but when he couldn’t explain why he made a portrait of Jo taking notes he just accepted the professor’s criticism. He could hear Gabriel chastising him but he pushed the thought to the back of his head and kept on with his lessons.

Afterward, when leaving the Council building, he had to take a coach to get back home given the number of books he took from the library. Again, his uncle’s voice was singing in his head ‘you should get a coach!’. It was uncanny how annoying an unexisting voice could be.

Cas arrived home and asked Owen’s help to get the books to the study. Oddly, Dean wasn’t there working, so he went upstairs, he needed to change into his slippers and fresh socks to warm up his feet before getting to anything else.

He was better now. The disagreement in his art class, the annoyance of having to hire a coach to take him home, and the cold that had slipped into his bones was fading away just by wearing dry, warm socks. He only needed a kiss from his beloved and he would be all set.  

Castiel walked towards the stairs, thinking that perhaps he would find Dean in the kitchen, but on his way there he heard voices coming from Jo’s room. Cas carelessly approached the slightly opened door and saw Dean was there with Jo, but he stopped just before knocking, it looked like they were sharing a moment and he didn't want to interrupt. They were sitting on the floor by her bed, both were impossibly close to each other. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, in fact, he was about to leave, but he couldn't help to stay after hearing his name.

“I don't know Jo, please, you have to let me ask Castiel for some time off for you, you’re exhausted and that makes you think all this crap” Dean was worried about something, he could hear it in his voice. 

“It's not crap, I know you think about it too Dean! Don't think for a minute I haven't noticed how much effort you put in your work, how you squint on the pages when it's darker and your eyes hurt, or the way you pinch the bridge of your nose fighting headaches” Jo was dead serious, and Castiel was having a hard time to understand what they were talking about, because that couldn't be true...

Dean just lowered his head, bumping his forehead to his knees. “Yeah, you're right, I know he means it when he says he loves me, but I just keep waiting for the moment he realizes what a big pile of fucked up nothingness I am and throws me out... but even so, you have to let me ask him if you’re not doing it yourself”

"No. What if he thinks I'm lazy on top of everything else! He already thinks I’m useless" Now it was Jo’s time to lower her head.

"For the last time, I don't believe he thinks that!” Dean lifted his head and hugged her till he had her under his chin.

She sighed loudly and spoke brokenly. "Then please explain what’s the point of having me? You bring money, and on top of that he's infatuated with you, you're good. Me, I don't know what purpose I serve! He dressed me like a doll but won't fuck me, he ordered me not to do the garden, so he must dislike the way I've done it before. He brings a cook and another maid, making it clear that I wasn’t good enough to cook or clean... I don't know what he wants from me..."

“Maybe he didn’t like our cooking, and he got a gardener so those plants won’t take over the house, or maybe it was all too dusty, or… I don’t know exactly why he brought them, but they are necessary, you have to know that” He smothered her hair and drove a loose strand behind her ear. “Look, even if I worked all day side by side with you, we aren't enough to keep everything in order, you know that, even at Mistress Rowena there were eight of us, and that house was roughly the same size. Please, let me ask him, it’ll be my birthday present" He kissed the top of her head and she curled into his chest.

Castiel stepped back and headed downstairs careful not to make a single noise. Oh, he had indeed done it this time! Those two had the weight of the world on their shoulders and he was the one to put it there, especially for Jo! He had waited too long to bring help and now it was backfiring on him. He had to fix it, now. 

Cas, running a hand through his hair, took a moment to think of what to do. Because this time he had to do it right, he couldn't half-ass it like he was prone to. He couldn't be the one hurting them. 

Castiel needed someone to go fetch the siblings, he couldn't go himself, they couldn't know he had been listening. He figured the best place to get help would be the kitchen, but there he only found Daisy. The moment she noticed his presence she stopped whatever she was doing to bow her head and stand in place, waiting for a command. "Daisy, please ask Jo and Dean to meet me at the small parlor, I believe they're upstairs”

The slave disappeared through the service staircase so he went to the parlor and stood by the fireplace. Just a moment later the pair entered the room, and though they both had a light smile he could still see Jo’s slightly red-rimmed eyes. 

They stayed by the door, insecurity written in every move, and that was his fault and no one else’s. Cas sighed, internally chastising himself once more, and took their hands to lead them towards the chairs so they could all seat. 

They took the loveseat, looking at him expectantly while he placed himself in the armchair facing them. Castiel wasn't sure of how to proceed now but, when their faces went from mild curiosity to visible nervousness he just opened his mouth and spoke. “The garden is coming out beautifully, I saw it on my way in, I’m glad Aiden knows how to handle the plants... And Daisy’s cooking smells delicious from here, and everything looks clean and in order... I mean, they’re great, they do a fine job..." He had their indivisible attention now, so no more beating around the bush. "Jo, I don’t want you working in the house anymore” 

There, he said it, he had thought about it for a while, he wanted her to feel as free as possible, as happy as possible, he had a boyfriend and now he wanted a sister.

Castiel was pleased with himself but, when he looked at them he didn't find the joy he was hoping for. Dean’s eyes were bugging out of his face in shock, his mouth was hanging open, and Jo wasn't faring much better either, her lower lip was trembling uncontrollably and her eyes were set on the floor. Their hands were so tightly intertwined their knuckles were white. Cas could taste the fear emanating from them, it wasn’t by far the reaction he expected, those were good news he just gave them, right?

After another moment of utter silence, it all happened at once. They fell on their knees in front of him at the same time, not like if it was a rehearsed move but more like Jo had thrown herself down and Dean just followed behind. “No, please! Master, please, please, I promise I’ll work harder, please!” Jo was sobbing hard and Dean... Dean was staring at the floor, the hand Jo wasn't holding was closed in a tight fist and silent tears were rolling down his face.

Something had gone horribly wrong. Cas went to his knees too and reached them with his hands, almost feeling a physical pain when they flinched at his touch. "No, please, don't cry" he said softly. "Hey, come on, look at me" He lifted both their heads by gently pushing his fingertips under their chins, though they moved their heads neither of them was meeting his eyes. “I don’t get it, I thought it’ll make you happy, I just want that. Please stop crying, I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry, I’ll start over” Cas waited for Jo and Dean to calm down a bit and then clarified that as Krissy, Daisy, Owen, and Aiden were there with them now, they could work and do whatever it was needed around the house so they didn’t have to. That clumsy explanation settled them enough for Cas to keep on going, so he went.

“Dean, I know you find joy by reading non-work related books, and, hopefully, when we share a moment alone, right?” Cas' voice was a bit insecure then but Dean meeting his eyes and nodding reassured him. "Good" He smiled at them and, gently, swept a stray tear from Jo’s face with his thumb. He continued now, knowing he had their full attention. “But you Jo, you I haven’t seen just reading by the fireplace like you used to when we were at the manor... Hell, I haven’t seen you just taking a break in a long time, and that can’t be good for you”

Jo's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears but she was still utterly focused on him. Castiel told her then she should take some time for herself and do whatever she chose to do on that spare time, she looked exhausted and he wanted her to be healthy, regain her lost weight and rest properly.

Both of them started laughing almost hysterically once he was done, mixing some sniffling and sobs while chanting ‘thank you’ again and again. Cas now was satisfied with their reaction but there was something that was bothering him still.

"You look like you're better now, so I'm gonna ask. Why did you react like that before?"

“It’s just, you really scared us for a minute there... we um... we thought you were getting rid of Jo” Dean said, wiping away what was left of his tears with the back of his hand. 

"But... I promised I was taking care of you, the both of you, I told you you'll never be apart..." The angel now was the one fixing his eyes on the floor. Didn't they trust him?

“I’m sorry Castiel, I won’t doubt you ever again, you don't deserve that” Her voice was still small but it served its purpose. Castiel lifted his eyes and found honest eyes staring back at him. He opened his arms, offering them a hug they promptly sank into.  

A soft knock on the door attempted to break the moment but, even when Dean and Jo tried to let go, Cas held them tighter so they stayed put. In between arms, and necks, and warmth, and home, Castiel felt Dean nuzzling the back of his head. At that moment he was sure Dean knew and understood, it was time for Jo to learn it too. “I hope I can make you as happy as you make me, I love you, Jo”

Jo blushed incredibly hard and started to laugh, this time slipping some happy tears. Dean couldn’t help to chuckle as well “Ow! my teeth ache! too much sweetness..."

Cas laughed and let them go, the intense moment broken with the silly humorous escape, exactly like they always did. The angel stood up and extended his hands to help them rise, then went to the door. On the other side was Owen to inform them lunch was to be served. Cas thanked him and turned, but the pair were still holding hands. “Let’s go eat!” he said and walked away, knowing they still needed a moment to compose themselves. It was proving to be quite charged the morning they were having

Some short time later they all sat at the table and began to eat, slowly getting to their regular exchanges. Jo still wasn’t sure what Castiel meant with ‘no more working in the house' but, as Cas told her he wasn’t sure either, maybe she could create a schedule to organize the work of the others in order to provide reasonable working and resting hours for all of them. Jo liked the idea but she still asked if he will permit her to manage the household, she could promise not to attempt heavy tasks but she still wanted to be useful. 

Dean’s soft smile never left him while they discussed it, he was happy beyond measure with the matter of Jo’s status, he could relax now, they both could. “Happy birthday” he whispered when there was a silent patch in the conversation.

“It’s your birthday?” Cas asked her tilting his head, realizing he had no idea when hers or Dean’s birthday was. 

Jo smiled warmly and shook her head softly. “Dean is joking. We’re not sure exactly when it is but I do know I was born in October, so I’ll be twenty by the end of the month” 

Castiel nodded. “And you?” he just asked, knowing he had time to be ashamed later.

“I’ll be twenty-two on January the twenty-fourth” Dean said softly.

Nine and seven years, Castiel finally knew exactly how much younger they were. Such young lives for so many things they have lived through. “I turned twenty-nine on July the tenth” he said, more to himself.

“Yeah, we know” Dean smiled, trying to shove the soon-to-be-somber thoughts away. Because he couldn't help it, it was around Castiel’s birthday he had to go to Master Michael’s room, a bittersweet memory since it was right after that he realized how deeply in love he was of his angel. Yep, let’s better change the subject. “Did you get me the books?”

Cas, a bit surprised by the sudden turn on their talk, answered promptly. “The ones you wanted and a few others the librarian recommended. They all are at your office” They talked a bit about it while eating dessert, discussing the suggestions the librarian made based on the list Dean had provided him. 

A while later, when they were ready to leave the table, Cas reminded Jo her time off started now, all he wanted her doing was figuring out the schedule. Cas kissed their foreheads and went to his atelier, and Jo followed Dean to his study.    

It was around tea time when she finally finished putting together the schedule. She then tried to read something, remembering what the angel said, but she was too tired so, not two pages into a book she fell asleep on the sofa by the fireplace. Dean noticed but, instead of waking her up, he covered her with the blanket and went to the kitchen to set a tea tray he could serve in Castiel’s atelier. Krissy insisted on helping him preparing it but Dean firmly stated he will be the one taking it upstairs.

Cas was washing his hands when Dean got there, and smiled the moment Dean traversed the door. “I was about to go down to get you”

Dean chuckled, placed the tray on a table and, when Cas got by his side to greet him with a kiss, he gently pushed him back so he would sit in an armchair. Blushing, because he still wasn't totally comfortable being the one promoting the situation, got on his knees facing the angel's crotch. “Please let me go down and get you?” 

Castiel, surprised as he was, couldn’t help the twitch his cock made at the sight of Dean fumbling with his pants and underwear. He was half hard and willing when Dean set him free but he held his wrists, stopping him before he could touch him. “I’m in no way against it but why are you doing this?”

“Oh um… I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Jo. Should I stop?” 

Dean looked up at him from under his lashes and Cas felt his blood rushing south, but he still managed to continue speaking. “You do know you don’t have to do this, don’t you?” Now his dick was about to go upstairs and punch his brains, screaming something in the lines of _‘let the grateful man express his gratefulness you dumb assbutt!’,_ but Dean got ahead of him. 

“Yes, I know I don’t have to, but I do want to so, may I please blow you?” 

His playful smirk made Cas’ throat go dry. “Yes darling, you may” was all the angel could say.

“Thank you” Dean said when he was released to play with Castiel’s now fully erected cock. He licked the underside, from the base to the tip, and swirled his tongue around the head making him throb. A pearly drop formed in the slit. Dean smeared it on his lips, getting them slick, and began to take him into his mouth, slowly swallowing him till the head reached the back of his throat, sinking his nose on the mop of dark curls.

Dean grasped his own hard dick, just the smell of Castiel was enough to turn him on but the low groan coming from the angel was melting his brain altogether. He felt he could come just by listening to those sinful noises he dragged from him. Dean kept on going, pulling it all the way out just to slide it back into his mouth, his lips riding over the veins of the velvety hard shaft and the salty taste filling his mouth. It was all driving him up too, he was fisting himself in time with his mouth’s movements, but he was definitely taking his pleasure from the response he was getting from the angel. 

Cas rolled his eyes to the back of his head, he loved how Dean didn’t seem to have a gag reflex and could swallow around the sensitive head of his cock. He ran his fingers on the man’s hair, his nails gently scraping the scalp on his way to his nape, where he tugged a little on the short strands after a flick of Dean's tongue forced him to find something to hold on to.

Dean hummed appreciatively, sending shivers down Cas’ spine, knowing the vibrations were yet another caress on his shaft. Dean enjoyed so much feeling him heavy and hot in his mouth, trembling with desire, getting thicker by the minute. One of his hands was massaging Cas’ balls, smearing spit to soften the touch, getting him all warm and wet. As he gently pressed them to his chin yet again he felt them tense, and felt Cas’ ragged breathing, and how the cock on his mouth got impossibly hard, and as slender fingers were digging on the back of his head he went deep down one last time to be filled with his warm salty seed. 

Cas' head was thrown back in ecstasy as he drove his cock deep into Dean's mouth, releasing another spurt of semen. Dean’s senses were overwhelmed as he stroked himself more intensely, Castiel’s pleasure pushed him off the edge just a moment later, leaving them both panting, sweaty and sated.

It took both of them a few minutes to come down from their high. Cas opened his eyes to be rewarded with the sight of Dean resting his head on his inner thigh, his swollen lips just by his spent cock, his eyes closed, cheeks flushed depicting more clearly the freckled constellation he adored. “Come here” the angel tucked himself up and pulled the man up into his lap. He swept his thumb over Dean’s chin to catch the glistening cum droplets that had escaped his lips. Dean, catching his hand mid-air, locked eyes with him and sucked said thumb clean.

Cas closed his eyes and chuckled, that small gesture had succeeded to thoroughly shatter his mind. “You just don’t stop, don’t you?”

Dean laughed as well. “I can’t stop when you’re around” and, even though the remark was way too cheeky he kissed him softly, almost chastely. Cas deepened the kiss, he loved to taste himself in Dean’s mouth. 

After a little while of sharing lazy kisses, they remembered the tea tray, but it was lukewarm now. They giggled, ate a scone or two and then Dean went downstairs, Castiel still needed to catch movement on paper for his art class and Dean wanted to work for a few more hours.


	54. You make it look easy

Within a month Jo was well on her way back to become a healthier woman. She had regained some of her weight back, her skin went from sickly pale to naturally fair, her hair, now passing down her collarbones, shone golden again, she looked almost as beautiful as her heart was. Over the fireplace in her bedroom Castiel hung the improved version of her as the moon goddess, and heard her shriek in happiness when she saw the painting for the first time that night.

She had too much time on her hands now that she was sitting all day doing nothing. Or 'nothing' according to her standards, which meant she still went to the market, planned the meals, did a few light chores around the house, tended to the slave’s needs… She ran the house smoothly but, all in all, it was way less work than she was used to, so she dedicated her free time to educate herself on botany. 

And why botany of all matters you'll wonder? Well, at first, she wanted to find out what kind of flowers could be grown at the conservatory, barely used since no one had the time before but, as she kept investigating, she discovered a new world regarding the plants and flowers she so deeply cared about. As a fruit of her readings, the indoor garden looked beautiful now. More aromatic plants were added to the herbs collection they used for the kitchen, as well as new flowers Jo promptly used to make the floral arrangements that adorned every room.

The house was spotless, every floor waxed and every window cleaned, even the crystal chandeliers got dusted once in a while. The meals had been vegetarian for about a week till Dean went to the kitchen and made a hearty lamb ragout. They all ate it at the kitchen too to make the point that it was alright, they could have whatever they wanted as long as they stayed well fed and healthy.

Just Gabriel and Kali came to visit Castiel, always advising on a detail or two for him to improve. Dean and Jo stayed out of sight on those occasions, it served both as a way to ease Gabriel's animosity and train Krissy and Owen to properly serve their table.   

Dean kept working on the mysterious book in between commissions, he didn’t want to get behind with his productivity so it was kept as a side project till he finally was able to read the wording around the wind rose on the cover. 

Jo was on the sofa quietly studying a rare orchids gardening manual Castiel brought her when she heard Dean gasping. She lifted her eyes from her reading to see Dean hastily clearing a side of his desk to place the velvet covered book on it. She approached him as he was unfolding the cloth.

“I think I’ve got it…” he was muttering while carefully placing the tome at the desk. “I think it’s a form of Old Norse” Dean breathed deep and cleared his throat. She was by his side when he was about to speak but, when he noticed her, he turned and told her to step behind him, he wasn’t sure if what he was about to do was safe at all. She did as told, peeping over his shoulder as he spoke, using a weird language but still in a clear voice, the first unveiled words.   

_“You’re facing the doors of Durin, land of knowledge. Speak, friend, and enter”_

The wording and the wind rose briefly shone in a dull golden light. Both of them took a step backward but after another moment it just faded and the book went back to its regular appearance.

Cas chose that moment to enter the study and lightly tap the back of Dean’s shoulder. Dean and Jo both jumped and screamed in terror, making Cas scream as well, all going silent after realizing there wasn’t an actual threat in sight. They were panting hard when Krissy knocked on the door to see if they were fine. Dean dismissed her with a nervous smile and laughed, Jo was chuckling as well. Cas smiled and asked why were they so frightened a moment ago so Jo explained what just happened as they got near the desk again.

Dean, bravely, touched the cover with the tip of his finger. It stayed the same so he took it and tried to open the book to no avail. He scratched his hair and smiled. Both Cas and Jo looked at him puzzled. 

“I don’t understand what just happened, did it work?” she asked him. 

“It’s still locked but my guess is that, if you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors, or the book cover, will open" Dean was relaxed, knowing he was really close now.

"What do you mean by 'a friend'?" Castiel squinted his eyes at the book and Dean translated word for word what was on the cover.

“So who’s friend could that be, the author's?” Jo’s brows were knitted together in confusion. Cas thought about it for a moment but they wouldn’t have given him the book if it was meant for such a selected group.

“No, it can’t be… It’s a riddle…” Dean’s mind took him to a time when Master Robert was meeting Mister Rufus and they were discussing something like this. There were books protected with old magic that had to be treated with due respect. He had to be cautious once he could open it. Dean thought about those words, the order they were in, the way they had been chosen to be on the cover… what’s the word for friend in ancient insular Norse?

“Mellon…” Dean whispered, almost to himself, and then the wind rose shone gold a bit brighter than before and the book’s lock clicked open. Cas and Jo both stepped back, Cas was looking at Dean with total admiration, he truly was a genius. Dean squared his shoulders, licked his lips and carefully lifted the cover. It will be somewhat easier to read it now that he knew for sure the language it was written in.

Dean cleared the desk of the unnecessary books, leaving only the relevant ones and, armed with his notebook and pencil, he started on the first paragraph that met his eyes. After a few minutes he was ready to put together the first sentence. _“Pallando the Blue Wizard welcomes you, dear friend, to the archives of Durin, land of infinite knowledge…”_ Dean stopped there and closed the book, put it back into its velvet and sighed. “We should really know more about the author and the book before we start working with it, it looks like a grimoire but I had never seen anything like this before, it could be dangerous” He put it away and went to the library to look for a biographical dictionary or some sort of genealogical encyclopedia. He took a large book off its shelf and sat on the floor to browse it.

“We’ve lost him again” said Jo with a soft smile. Cas nodded and walked out of the study with Jo by his side. “I came downstairs so we could all have some tea but I guess it’ll be just the two of us now”   

“Yes, it does. Castiel, since you’re here I wanted to ask you something…” Jo took him to the kitchen and got themselves some tea while chatting about hanging more of his art on the first floor's walls, and some ideas she had for the newly added flowers, and everything else going on around the house that needed his input. They also asked Krissy to serve Dean a snack too, he wasn’t leaving his study anytime soon.

At dinnertime Jo went to retrieve Dean from the library. He had more or less a dozen books opened on the floor surrounding him, and he was glaring at them without looking at any one of them in particular. She got him up after some convincing and drove him into the dining room where Castiel was waiting for them. They ate in companionable silence till Dean told Castiel he needed some other books from the Council library, only this time he wasn’t really sure which ones exactly. Dean needed to go himself to the library, it was a small miracle it had taken so much time but it was something that was bound to happen,  

"Um... I don't know how to get you there, the library is only allowed to the ones that work at the Council..." Castiel said, scratching the back of his head in a pure 'Dean-like' gesture. They all went silent in contemplation till Jo suggested for Dean to go with him wearing his uniform, that would surely make him invisible by Castiel’s side, no one cared about slaves. 

Dean blinked a few times before he smiled brightly and thanked her for her great idea. He was excited, it was the perfect solution! 

Cas was left with a bittersweet flavor on his thoughts though. On one hand, he liked the idea of Dean going to the library, it would be more efficient than if he did it for him but, on the other hand, he hated the notion that it had to be Dean the one in ‘disguise’, it felt so utterly dishonest. Cas was the one who’s entrance should be prohibited and Dean should be the one plotting to get him there… On the other hand though (he knew he had too many hands by now) he kept forgetting it won't be a ‘costume’ Dean will be wearing but the clothes that were expected for him to use, Castiel was the one disguising him on a daily basis. And he hated that too. 

Cas made an effort to sleep that night but his mind kept dancing around the same thoughts.

Exactly as Jo predicted, no one paid attention to Dean the next morning when he went to the Council building with Castiel. Not the guards, not the receptionist, not the librarian. Once there, Dean was careful no one would be watching whenever he signaled for a book he might need so Cas could grab it from the shelf. They took the respectable pile to a somewhat secluded area in the far corner and Cas sat up, Dean standing behind him reading over his shoulder so he could select the books they were taking home. It was tiring and stressful but it proved to be quite effective as in just a few hours Dean became acquainted with the contents of the most important library they had access to.  

On their way out, with Dean carrying a considerable stack of books, one of the senior investigators, an old demon called Markus, stopped them in order to greet Cas. Markus celebrated the casual encounter since Castiel was a very elusive person, and congratulated him on the way he handled certain translation, on how clever his approach was. Cas took the compliments shaking his hand and eyeing Dean’s cheeks turning deliciously pink. Markus pointed that he wasn’t the only one who was more than eager to chat with him for a bit and suggested that, if he was reluctant to leave his home, he should host a tea party or something so they could get together. Castiel said he would think about it and left.

They were out of the building walking silently side by side till Cas brought up that it wasn’t the first time he was asked to do something like that, especially by his uncle. Gabriel kept telling him it was important to be more social but Cas was reluctant since he wasn’t sure what to expect from such a meeting, and, also, he was more than a bit ashamed he was taking Dean’s credit. 

Dean stopped dead on spot and looked at the angel, making sure his words will reach home. "Castiel, I can't tell you how happy I am you're even allowing me to be around books, I still can't believe I get to work with them at all, it's something that belonged to my wildest dreams not so long ago... If it is important, or if you ever decide you want to host such a gathering I will find a way to help you get through it"

And Dean succeeded, Castiel kept rolling that thought back and forth in his mind the rest of the walk home.      

The moment stepped inside the house Dean went to the study to look into the newly brought books, not wasting time changing into his regular clothes. Dean was happily browsing through the pages, unaware of how the image of him dressed in his ‘slave attire’ was churning Castiel’s insides.

 


	55. The linguist and the artist

The book was a bit of a pain in the ass. After he finally figured out which language it was, he had to deal with the fact that it was written backwards, and if that wasn’t enough it was encoded as well. 

That was a bit of a setback but, as he went through the regular Council assignments, the back of his mind kept on swirling around the subject. It wasn't that weird, it was the way his mind had always functioned so it wasn't a surprise when one evening, while he was finishing a simple Greek text he realized the key to the whole thing was the wind rose on the cover. Every one of the spokes pointed at a different letter used on every page as a way to move through the alphabet. 

So it was more a compass rose than a wind rose.   

_“This land is alive and shall be respected, be careful when you walk these paths as they will take you not where you want to go but where you truly request it. Think carefully before exploring since once you come upon the knowledge, then you can’t unlearn it”_

Dean was reading more comfortably now that he was sure Pallando wasn’t a dark warlock. For the last few days he hadn’t done anything but read about him to be sure of what he was facing. Pallando was a foreseer and his book was too full of poetry, in the first few pages he unveiled there wasn’t much to understand the main subject of it, but he was now so on track Dean was sure he will be figuring it out in no time.

_“My friend, as you've found your way into this book you'll find inside many useful ways to find guidance to places, objects, and people, living and dead...”_

Dean stopped there, suddenly the world was spinning too fast for his liking. 

It was a grimoire dedicated to tracking spells, this could be it, exactly what he was looking for. His breathing became a bit erratic and his heart was pounding in his chest with excitement but he needed to calm down, it never worked in his favor whenever his hopes got too high. He was probably going to reach a dead end anyway, like he always did.

He forced himself to go to bed, he needed the rest and the chance to think of something else, it was late at night and his eyes hurt by the effort of keeping on reading. Cas was sleeping but when he felt the other man by his side he rolled and hugged him. Dean sighed contently then, he had lied down thinking he was going to be awake all night but, as he was instantly comforted by his angel his mind allowed him the well-deserved sleep. 

Dean put his uttermost effort to not burst in hope, but he couldn’t ignore the little flame ignited inside him. Call it a hunch or whatever, he was feeling serene in a way he never had before. From that day on, Dean dived into the book, spending every minute he was awake on the task of unveiling its content.

Cas missed him, Jo missed him, even Krissy, Daisy, Aiden and Owen missed him and took turns to serve him his meals at the study as Dean refused to leave his desk longer than necessary. It wasn’t like he had shut himself from the world, the difference was that he had suddenly stopped taking breaks through the day to share a moment with anyone around the house. Because Dean was good like that. Castiel and Jo were always his first choice, but the rest always got asked about their day, or if they needed something, Dean would share a recipe, or help move a piece of furniture, or reach for an elusive jar on the top shelves. There were many things Dean did around the house just for the sake of sharing a moment with the people living there. 

And it all had stopped since his breakthrough. From that moment on, Dean devoted himself to that book. Because he was right there, he had most of it figured out and just couldn’t stop till he was through with it. For the first time in a long time he was delivering the commissions on their due deadline and sometimes he even struggled to meet said date, he was too absorbed with the mysterious book.

Castiel’s way to cope with only seeing Dean at night was to make a series portraying him working. He did studies on his forehead wrinkles, on the way he chewed his lips, on the colors the light dancing on his hair revealed from day to night time. He was his main subject, sketchpad after sketchpad was filled with those drawings, he really missed him.

After one of his classes, his professor introduced him to a curator that had a special interest in his work. Miss Sarah Blake had discovered his paintings by chance on a social visit she made to the workshop sometime prior and was blown away by their quality. The moment she learnt who the author was, she was awestruck. She considered him kind of a revelation among the art world, an unexpected occurrence as he was coming from such an important family but made no use of his connections, he didn’t even sign with his last name. 

Miss Blake went straight forward with him, she wanted to be the one managing his first art show. Castiel was reluctant to that, he still considered himself as nothing but a student and wasn’t looking for the publicity it could bring him, but he was willing to think about it.

At home he asked Dean for advice on the matter. Dean lifted his head from his books and really looked at Castiel as he hadn’t done in a long time. “I think you should do it, you’ve prepared for this and your art is amazing, but that is just my opinion” 

Castiel thought about it, he knew where his doubts came from, his father’s venomous words were still ringing in his ears... 

Why was he still listening to that? 

Dean was right, his classes prepared him for it, his true family believed in him, maybe it was time to show himself to the world…

No, that wasn’t happening, he wasn’t ready.

Miss Blake was there waiting for his answer the very next time he stepped on the classroom, but when he expressed his doubts she didn’t give up and, instead, offered him the chance to hang some of his paintings on her gallery. No publicity, no big opening, nothing fancy, just let his art speak for itself.  

Cas was surprised at the quick turn of events and considered she was proposing something closer to his comfort zone, so he went with it. This way his last name would only be visible to those who really paid attention to his artwork, it had no chances at becoming the focal piece.

The gallery closed for the holiday season, reopening for business by mid-January, so Sarah was giving Castiel more than enough time to think and select about six paintings she would show among other pieces. She was very enthusiastic about having him in between her other artists.

At home everyone congratulated him as if he already was a celebrated artist. For them he already was, they all loved the pieces hanging on every wall in the house, but Cas dismissed their compliments, he didn’t quite believe them. Castiel spent an entire evening with Jo looking through his paintings and sketches, the ones selected were carefully packed in wooden boxes. Castiel, Aiden and Owen carried them to the gallery the day before it closed. To Miss Blake’s surprise he just left them there, he was excited but at the same time he wasn’t expecting to sell his paintings or anything, it was all just a silly thing, nothing important.          

 


	56. Seasonal greetings

There wasn’t much mail delivered at the house in general, a missive here and there from the Council, a postcard from Charlie, a letter from Balthazar, things like that. Then December arrived. By the fifteenth they had already received quite the assortment of Christmas cards and letters, and a little surprise in between.

Dean was at his desk, Cas was browsing through the mail and Jo was sewing some buttons, all sitting in companionable silence, all loving the tranquil domesticity of it all. Castiel smiled at Charlie’s warm letter, laughed at Balthy’s sassy one but stopped dead for a moment when his eyes spotted a cream colored envelope. He carefully examined it for a moment before opening it, on the top flap his family’s crest engraved on the paper gave him mixed feelings. It was the first time some sort of communication came from any of them since he left the manor, so he had to take a deep breath before carefully opening it. Inside was a Christmas card depicting an angel lighting candles on a Christmas tree. It warmed Cas’ heart a bit, maybe his family was finally coming to terms. 

He opened the card and read the message inside: _‘If you’re done with your little bitch fit feel free to come to the Christmas party. H’._

Written in the dainty handwriting of his sister was yet another confirmation he was way better off with his new (chosen) family than he ever was with those assbutts. Cas put the card inside the envelope and tossed it into the fire. 

It hurt, of course it hurt, but it was hurting less and less as time was going by.

 

 


	57. Best Christmas ever

Snow blanketed the gardens and, as Christmas was around the corner, Gabriel asked Castiel to celebrate Christmas Eve with them. Just Castiel, of course. Cas wanted to go, his uncle's parties were fun and relaxed but he was reluctant to leave his people there at home all alone. And besides, it’ll be the first Christmas on his own, the first one he wouldn’t be forced to do something for the sake of his family. 

Dean and Jo both told him he didn’t have to worry about them, if he wanted to go to his uncle then he should go and enjoy himself, they didn’t celebrate the holidays anyway.

Cas felt a bit ashamed when he realized they were telling the truth, they could never really celebrate the holidays, they were slaves so, for every party he had attended they were the ones working their asses off. And, if he thought about it, leaving them alone on Christmas was kind of a present by itself, they will be able to relax and do whatever they chose to do on a date always signaled by non-stop activities.

Cas went and had a nice evening at his uncle's, a dinner party where he toasted for his (old and newfound) family and friends (that weren’t there with him at the moment just because of little technicalities like society expectations) and shared a pleasant meal filled with laughter.

At the House, and by Castiel's request, everyone had most of the day off, only doing the necessary like lighting the fireplaces and cooking the what they all be enjoying. 

Everyone but Dean that is as, like usual, he spent the day glued to his desk. it was almost dinner time when Jo went to the study to make him go and share Christmas Eve with everyone else. She found him sleeping on his desk, his face drooling over some scattered papers. Jo softly woke him up, trying not to startle him too much. Dean opened one tired green eye, smiled and stirred a bit.

“Dean, honey, come eat with us and then you go to bed, it can’t be good for you being cooped up in here all day” She was worried about him but she masked it with amusement. Whatever it worked to get him up from his chair.

Dean rubbed his eyes with one hand, a little smile appearing on his lips. “I did it, Jo, I’m done”

It took her a moment to understand him but when she did, her eyes lighted up instantly. “You are done? with the book? You finished it?”

“Yeah, it’s done, I did it”

Dean was still groggy as she walked him to the kitchen but once there he slowly woke up completely, they were all genuinely happy to see him. Jo was so cheery he felt bad for not paying her much attention lately, realizing how much he had missed her too the last month. 

They shared a good, delicious dinner Dean ate with gusto, realizing too how behind he was on his meals and, once he was done with the delicious pie Jo made for dessert, he drifted to sleep while still sitting at the table. All the slaves kept chatting animatedly, Dean, unperturbed by the laughs and voices, was softly snoring leaning against Jo’s shoulder till Castiel arrived home. He went directly to the kitchen where everyone there except Dean and Jo got up from the table to greet him.

The angel lifted his hands in an apology. “It's all right, please stay seated, sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to wish you all a good night… is he drunk?” Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes like he did every time something was escaping him, but his tone was amused because it was kind of funny to think Dean had drunk himself to sleep at the table. 

Jo chuckled and told him Dean wasn’t drunk, he was just very tired, and by all means he should be in bed. She woke him up again and, as he was regaining consciousness, Castiel wrapped an arm around his chest to help him walk upstairs. Dean did as told as if he was a child, but once he recognized it was Cas taking him to bed he smiled at the group and made the effort to follow him.

“Did you... um... did you have a good time with your uncle?”

Cas could see how hard it was for Dean to stay awake so he helped him out of his clothes and into bed while answering his questions. “I had a good time but all I could think was how much I wanted to be with you. Sleep now my darling, we can talk tomorrow” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead thinking what a great Christmas present life gave him when he had the chance to share his bed with him. Dean was relaxing but, as his last conscious act, he mumbled something like ‘I love you’ and then he was gone. Cas hugged him tighter and joined him slowly drifting into slumber. 

Minutes later Dean was mumbling in his sleep till a few words were clear enough. ‘I did it’. Cas, not quite understanding, thought to let it pass, but on a whim he decided to just ask. “What is it you did Dean?” it wasn’t like Dean was ever going to answer him anyway…

“The book. I finished it” Dean was now talking with his eyes closed, he was clearly still sleeping. Cas was rendered speechless though. If it was true it was just another confirmation Dean was truly a genius. Just two months! They told him it was an utterly difficult assignment and it took him just two months!? And while still completing the weekly commissions… No wonder Dean was exhausted but so happy he was smiling in his sleep.

Cas held so much admiration for the man, and a bit sorrowful that, because it was Christmas, the Council offices would be closed and he won’t be able to deliver it immediately so he could be celebrated as he deserved. An idea then formed on his head, he will make Dean himself deliver it, that way he will be able to see the admiration on the directors’ faces and receive the compliments first handedly. Oh, how he wished Dean could be the one signing those documents, how he wished he could be the one they all look up in admiration just as he did!

Castiel wished so much for Dean, he wished everyone could see and recognize Dean for the genius he was, and he wished he could proudly announce to the world that the perfect, beautiful genius belonged to him, as Castiel belonged to Dean. That would make the best Christmas ever.   

Christmas morning was spent in bed as Castiel, innocently, kissed Dean softly to awake him, one thing led to another and soon they were consumed by passion.

Later, when they were sated, done and showered, Dean attempted to get out of the room but Castiel wouldn’t allow it. Whenever Dean got close to the door he would be kissed and driven back to bed again. “Cas stop! Hahaha!” Cas was tickling him in between kisses, making impossible for Dean to do anything else but try to control his fits of laughter. After a little while, Dean attacked using the same weapons Castiel did, rolling on top of him and making him squirm. 

They found themselves one over the other in turns, losing some pieces of clothes while at it. A loud growl coming from Cas’ belly was one of the reasons they stopped the game. “Please, let’s go downstairs, it’s almost noon anyway and I want to show you something!” Dean pleaded, smiling with his eyes. He still looked a bit tired but somewhat lighter than the previous days.  

Downstairs the house smelled of honey, ginger and cinnamon. Over Dean’s desk, unusually messy and filled with all kinds of books and papers, rested the velvet package next to a thick folder. Cas had a bit of doubt regarding what Dean told him in his sleep, but when he announced him his success he just kissed him soundly. “I’m so proud of you, you’re amazing” Castiel punctuated every word with a kiss, the last one on the tip of Dean’s nose. He was chuckling and his cheeks were blushing like every time he received a compliment. “So, tell me what it is about” 

Cas’ question made Dean talk animatedly for a while till some time later Jo peered through the door. “I thought I heard you! Merry Christmas!” she said and launched herself on Dean’s arms. They hugged for a bit before Dean opened one arm to let Cas in, which he did and squeezed them tightly till Jo said she couldn’t breathe. Laughter was the main theme on that Christmas morning/noon.

Cas’s belly growled then, prompting her to tell them lunch was about to be served. They were walking towards the dining room when, unexpectedly, Cas dragged them into the formal parlor and dived under the Christmas tree to fetch two wrapped boxes. He gave the golden packet to Jo and the red one to Dean. “Merry Christmas”

Brother and sister were speechless, mouth slightly opened and eyes glued to the object they were holding. They had never had a Christmas present before, or nothing beyond a particularly rich meal or a few words of endearment, so it was unexpected and very new for them to hold a wrapped thing on their hands. Cas understood where the stupor came from, gently bringing them back from it. “Well, open it, let me know if you like it!”

They both had a small smile on their lips when they carefully started to remove the wrapping paper. Jo received a painting of her and Dean, and Dean one portraying him and Castiel. Both of them hugged one of Castiel’s sides with one arm as they kept admiring their present. Their eyes shone with happy tears when they whispered their gratitude, both of them loved it. It was a very intense moment they were having so they almost didn’t hear Owen’s small voice letting them know they could go have lunch if they wished to.

Cas fumbled again under the tree and grabbed four small wrapped packets he took with him to the dining room. They sat one at each of Castiel’s side and gladly found Jo had convinced the others to join them there. Once seated and their plates served, Cas delivered a little present to Krissy, Daisy, Aiden and Owen, replicating the stunned silence he got just a moment ago. 

They thanked him and Krissy was the first one to open hers. All of them got the same, a knitted scarf and a page from Cas’ sketchbook with a drawing of each of them doing something. It was from Cas’ ‘capture the movement’ assignment and they were beautiful. Daisy was caught smelling a steamy bread loaf, Krissy with her face enlightened while setting a fire, Aiden trimming a flower bush and Owen laughing while sweeping the floor.

They were all silently admiring the sketches, no one was saying a word about them, so Cas was starting to feel a little uncomfortable but Dean’s hand covered his over the table and it somehow made everything all right again. The table slowly gained on loudness and laughter, and by the end of the meal they were all pleasantly chatting. It was certainly one of the best Christmas ever for all of them.

 


	58. New year’s (old) news

Dean stayed away from the study all Christmas day per his family's request, but next morning he continued transcribing a copy of the book he was keeping for himself. There wasn’t a tracking spell he could use per se but some passages lingered on the back of his mind, and he thought on investigating them deeper some other time.         

On December 27 the Council offices were open for business again, and Castiel was about to tell Dean he should take the book himself when Gabriel showed up unexpectedly. Cas stayed by Dean’s side while his uncle explained the various documents he needed to get translated, two of them were like the ones he had done before. He had clients doing business overseas and sometimes different countries’ laws clashed against each other. Bad thing was he needed them as soon as possible, so Dean got into it right away.

Gabriel accompanied Cas to deliver the book and the latest commission, and stood by his side while he was showered with praise and admiration from the department directors and investigators. Truth was they never expected for him to complete the task, but handing it done just two months later was reason enough to offer Castiel a promotion right there.

Castiel was a bit overwhelmed and couldn’t speak but his uncle shook their hands and accepted the honor gladly, forcing Cas’ words out. He thanked them, of course, he still had some manners, and was about to leave when Markus showed up and joined the congratulatory party. He playfully remembered him he owed them all a chance to get to know him better, and as the promotion was accepted he should host a celebratory gathering. Again, Cas was appalled by the events unfolding uncontrollably around him, so Gabriel promised them the celebration would be held shortly into the new year, right after the holiday season was over.

They left after that, Cas voiced his reluctance but his uncle quickly convinced him it was a good idea to play host for the main staff of the linguistic department. He couldn’t keep on rejecting them, the ‘eccentric artist’ routine was getting old. 

Gabriel left him at home and continued his way, and Cas was glad his uncle wouldn't be there when he informed Dean about the gathering. The whole thing got him in a complicated state of mind, torn between how proud and happy he was for his Love, and how deeply wrong it felt to own Dean’s moment like that.

Castiel entered the study to find Dean at his desk working on Gabriel’s papers and Jo on the sofa quietly reading, always nearby. The angel smiled at the scene, always reveling in the simple beauty of domesticity they both depicted.

“Hi Jo!” he said as approaching the desk. “Dean, can you come with me for a moment, I need to tell you something” Cas had a serious voice but a warm smile on his lips. Dean did as told, only raising a brow questioningly.

“Should I leave?” Jo asked softly, she felt it was important whatever it was.

“No, I think you’ll like what I’ve got to say” Dean sat in the sofa by her side so Cas placed himself next to him on the sofa’s arm, holding his hands in between his. “Dean, I just came from the Council, all of the directors were there when I delivered the book. They… they couldn’t believe it was already done, two months is such a short time for completing the task” Dean’s eyes were glued to his intertwined fingers, listening attentively to the angel. “They couldn’t believe it at first but, as they went through the pages they congratulated me more and more effusively till the head of the department offered me a promotion, and I accepted it. Dean, you’re a senior researcher now, congratulations”

Dean’s eyes raised from their joined hands to search Castiel’s face for any sign of dishonesty, it was unbelievable what he was hearing, it couldn’t be true. Cas smiled and nodded in agreement, encouraging him out of his disbelief. Jo was waiting for a reaction from her brother, but when there wasn’t one she just reached for Dean’s hands. “Dean, it’s a good thing, congratulations!”

Dean startled a little when she touched him and looked at her, her smile brought him back down earth again. “I... I just can’t believe it, you’ve been promoted?”

“No, YOU have been promoted Dean, they love your work and they value your expertise”

“I don’t... I don't know what to say… I’m just grateful you allow me to work at all, I can’t believe they think that way…” His soft smile was slowly growing into a face-splitting grin. Jo kissed his cheek and Cas kissed his lips while Dean still struggled to wrap his mind around the thought his work was recognized as that worthy at all.           

Cas read into him and understood he needed a moment to take it all in, so he told Jo about the celebratory party imposed on him by the directors and his uncle, and asked for her advice on the matter. She stated that, as they were going to be about 15 guests, and they will be celebrating the good news, it should be a dinner party instead of a tea service, and then began to plan for it. Cas wanted it to be kept simple but Jo added the required elegance to the menu. She was making sure he was going to succeed as a host.  

A few days later Cas was invited to a new year’s party at Milton House but this time he graciously declined, he wanted to start his year kissing his lover and sharing it with Jo as well, his newfound sister. 

He invited Gabriel to join him instead but his uncle refused on the spot. One thing was for the older angel to tolerate being in the same room as Dean, to ask him for help when he had a special client as he had no doubt he was an excellent translator, they could all agree on that. But asking him to witness Dean’s relationship with his nephew on a social stance was way too much, he always avoided even the mention of it, as if he didn’t acknowledge it, it wasn’t real enough. 

Cas was a bit saddened his only remaining family wouldn't be there celebrating with him but he understood why. It wasn't like they could be openly affectionate if his auntie showed up, she was still in the dark about him and Dean and with good reason, it was more than frowned upon what they were having. But he wasn't going to show how deeply it affected him, he knew that if Dean noticed it he would feel guilty about it, and he wanted nothing to darken his celebration, his new year was starting surrounded by love and joy.

Dean was kissed, Jo was hugged and they all spent the evening in merriment and laughter. Even the other four slaves were grateful and aware of the turn their lives took and overcame their shyness to propose a toast for Castiel, the best Master they could have ever asked for.

After the last toast was made, another champagne bottle went with the angel to their room to keep on celebrating the night. Sitting on the edge of the bed Cas poured two glasses and, as he was having his, he couldn’t stop reveling on the different new gestures he discovered in Dean’s face. He was slightly buzzed, his eyes were half-lidded and his laughter came out easily. 

Cas kissed him, sweetly at first, he was telling him how lucky he was to have him. Dean added a deeper shade of pink to his cheeks and reciprocated the kiss, passion engulfing them both more and more till they couldn’t stand having clothes in between them. Dean started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, unsuccessfully trying to open it up. Cas stood up and took Dean’s wrists to make him stop and then lifted him up from the bed as well. He unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the slowly revealed freckled skin and Dean enjoyed the attention, he knew Cas was a teaser so he let him do whatever he wanted with him. 

Cas had Dean shirtless now so he went for his pants and underwear, sliding them down in a swift move to free the swollen cock that stood in attention for him. He pushed him back on the bed, the sight of it made Cas hurry, undressing carelessly, jumping on top of Dean to kiss him wantonly. Castiel sat on his knees to admire the beautiful man lying in front of him. Dean had his legs spread for him, his upper body twisted as he was fumbling in the nightstand for the lube bottle. 

The soft light from the room allowed Cas to see most of his scars, some were thin white lines, some were curvy and pink, the newer ones on his back were a bit lumpy and darker. Cas rolled Dean to get him on his belly and kissed his nape, starting there to pepper his back with soft feathery kisses. 

Dean set the lube bottle next to him and buried his face in the pillow. Cas had a somewhat fascination with his back, some strange kink since he knew it was marked and ugly, but if the angel liked it he wasn’t going to stop him. Castiel traveled down Dean’s spine licking and kissing him, his hands softly scraping the uneven skin and making Dean squirm under his touches. “Spread your legs a bit for me, please” his voice hoarse with desire made Dean shiver and obey. 

The angel fingered him while kissing his spine, relaxing and arousing him all along. He squished those perfect ass cheeks and couldn’t help to bite them, marking him all over his back and sides too, love bruises that made Dean a babbling, trembling mess.    

Sweat beads were making Dean’s skin glow as they reflected the golden fireplace light. Cas kept on breaching him with his fingers till he deemed he was ready for him. He knew he was bigger than the three fingers he had inside him but Dean always said he enjoyed having his cock doing the final stretching. Castiel slid inside Dean’s tight hole and lowered himself to be exactly on top of him, hovering over his back as close as he could while still being able to move. Dean panted as Cas rolled his hips, slowly at first to give him a chance to fully accommodate him, and then with more delivered moves, making him bite the pillow to muffle some of his louder groans.

Sweat drops rolled down Cas’ nose to fall down in between their bodies, his forehead was pressed on Dean’s neck while he was ponding into that perfect ass. Dean moved along with Cas, his cock rutting against the mattress in order to get some glorious friction as Cas slammed again and again into his prostate, making him see stars. Cas, supporting himself on his elbows, slid his forearms under Dean’s armpits to reach for his hands under the pillow and link their fingers.

They were as close as they could be, slowly getting to completion. Cas loved the way it felt to be wrapped on Dean’s warm wet hotness, and Dean loved the way he was completely embraced by his angel, hearing him whisper his love on his ear. There was no hurry, and as they both thought they could stay like that forever, a strong orgasm was forming hot and heavy in both of their bellies. “I’m aahh… Cas, I’m…!” Dean was almost sobbing now and Cas’ focused on getting him there, so he could let himself go. After some more pounding on his prostate Dean screamed in pleasure and tensed around Cas’ dick, and that did it for him too, they finished almost at the same time. It was intense for them both, so slowly built that when they reached their climax both saw white for a moment, unable to do anything different than trying to remember how to properly breathe again.

As Cas softened he slipped out of Dean and rolled on his side, eyes still closed while coming down from his high. He opened one eye to see Dean’s flushed face half buried on the pillow, his freckles more visible against the soft pink, and his luscious lips forming a sweet smile. Dean slowly opened his eyes and his smile grew when he encountered his gaze. 

Oh God, Dean had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen! When it was rainy they were more emerald-like, when he was under the sun the green was softer, but now, the little golden specs that peppered them were more visible reflecting the dim firelight. His soul shone through them. 

Yep, his year had started in the best possible way.

Cas went to the bathroom and came back moments later with a wet towel and the intention to clean Dean and get some of the cum from the bedsheet as well. Dean chuckled and proposed a shower instead since they were both drenched in sweat and he had cum dripping down his legs, and besides, it might be a good idea to start the year fresh and clean. A quick shower and a sheet change later they were both back in bed, Dean cuddled on Cas’ side, using his shoulder as a pillow. Cas traced idly patterns on his back, noticing the goosebumps he elicited from whenever he touched a specially sensitive patch of skin. “I love you, and I’m so happy I can call you mine, you’re perfect” Dean was too adorable for his own good. Dean hid his face on his neck but Cas could see how his ears turned pink. 

“I don’t know why you say things like that, they’re not true, I’m marred and marked and…“ Cas had been inside him just a moment ago but Dean knew his little remark reached him deeper. “I don’t get why you like so much my scars, sometimes I think maybe…” 

Dean’s voice faded and Cas felt how something changed in the sweet atmosphere they had created, he knew it had to be another of the ghosts that tormented him. The angel slid his fingertips down Dean’s jaw and gently lifted his head. “Tell me, please”

Dean avoided his eyes and made himself smaller by curling on himself, but after only a moment of silence, he spoke anyway. “It kind of scares me a bit you like my scars so much, like maybe… maybe you want to put one of your making there too”

The words went out in a strained whisper but punched Cas’ heart with unexpected force, Dean couldn't be afraid of him doing something like that. Those damned ghosts had to go away,  he wasn’t sure how but they needed to disappear, to be vanquished. He couldn’t keep on beating around the bush, maybe talking, bringing them out was a way to make them go or, at least, to let Cas know what was he dealing with, just like with Jo’s dogs. “Dean, it’s not that I like your scars, I love you, with or without them, but you seem ashamed of them, you think they make you ugly. They don’t, there’s nothing that could make that happen”

Dean lifted his eyes a little, tension slowly leaving his body, and Cas saw that as a small victory, now he needed to keep on fighting his way in. “You dislike them, and I want to dislike them too, I want to know where they come from, who was the one that put them there so I can hate them too. Would you tell me?”

“…” 

Dean bit his bottom lip, he was almost there, about to open up. Cas rolled slightly on his side, placing Dean on his back, and used his fingertips to point at the curvy dark pink one under his hearth. “I know the ones on your back came from the manor, what about this one?”

Dean quickly tried to cover it up with his hand but Cas laced their fingers, kissed them softly and placed the hand back where he found it, vanishing the urgency of the gesture away. 

Dean breathed in, like he did whenever he decided to face a challenge.

“That one, the one on my navel, this one and all of these” Dean used Cas’ hand to signal the faded signs of cuts surrounding his tattoo. “They were all put there by Master Alistair. He… he was a demon, and I was a kid, I wasn’t strong enough to keep up with the others…” Dean told him about his first lashing session ever, and how his master said he had pretty eyes when he cried, and all about the sick joy he felt whenever he tried to break his sigil but, as he was a demon, it wasn’t possible for him...

It was like a dam was broken and Dean could do nothing but talk till he got it all out, just like he did with Jo all those years ago. He was afraid at first Castiel would realize how used, how tainted, how small and insignificant he was, but the angel just listened, and whenever his voice was about to break he would tighten his embrace. Cas told him he was loved and he showed him just that during his tale.

Castiel knew it was difficult for Dean, it had to be since the angel felt he was going to be sick at some points of the story and he wasn’t the one that had to live through it, but Dean was talking and talking, and Cas could almost see his heart getting lighter. When he was done with retelling Alistair’s carving of his body, Cas pointed to another one, a thin line on his forearm. Dean sighed and retraced it with his finger. “This one is from the night I lost my virginity, Mistress Rowena was a witch and she needed blood and other things for a spell…” Again Dean’s eyes were anywhere but on his, and Cas remembered something he should have kept for himself but couldn’t help to blurt out. “Jo has one too, exactly like it”

Dean gulped and stayed silent for a moment till he again took a deep breath and explained how they were forced to fuck each other, how wrong it felt, and how that led to their participation on Master Crowley’s soirees. When he got to that part he took Cas’ hand and softly touched the various pale thin lines on his legs and lower back, those were made for the different demons and angels that at any given time felt they should not just fuck him but leave their mark as well. 

Cas couldn’t stop thinking how hard it must have been for both of them to endure those experiences. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep on asking, Dean’s words were soaked in guilt, as if he could have somehow prevented any of it. Cas thought about suggesting they be done for the night, but there was no way he was sleeping that night so he just asked his next question. “And the tattoo, where did you get it?”

Dean touched it like he had done with all of his scars but this time he smiled, a nice change from the earlier tales. “It was customary for all slaves at Master Robert’s…” Dean told him how Robert, even when he had to work with demons on the Council he disliked them deeply, he thought they weren’t trustworthy so he guarded all his slaves to protect them and protect himself.

Sunlight shyly entered the room through the curtains, enlightening Cas’ face and Dean’s hair. Dean had paused his tale, he was pensive but not too gone. There was so much more on the tattoo story Dean wasn’t telling him but it was all right, he was letting it be for the moment. Cas kissed his temple and rearranged the blankets around them, the morning was cold and the unattended fire was almost consumed but they were warmly wrapped together. Dean looked at him with tired but clear eyes, it was an intense stare, as if he was looking for something on his face. Cas wasn’t sure what it was but he wasn’t a fan of the lines suddenly more visible on Dean’s forehead, those he knew, those appeared whenever he was concerned or even upset about something, so he tried to kiss them away. He felt the skin smothering under his lips so he kissed his eyelids too, the tip of his nose and those glorious lips he loved so much. When he lifted his head and saw Dean’s face again it was calm and serene, so he smiled, he had accomplished his mission. Cas yawned and with no need for words he kissed Dean’s forehead again and closed his eyes.

Dean snuggled on his neck and tried to sleep too. He couldn’t believe how Castiel didn’t just throw him out of the room in disgust right after his first story. He wasn’t stupid, he saw his eyebrows twitching and his lips pursing whenever he shared something especially dark of his past. 

He also asked himself why did he share all of that, and in so much detail, but he knew why, a part of him craved for Cas to know, to have all the facts so he could make an informed decision about if Dean was worthy of all the love he was giving him. Cas seemed to think he was, but Dean knew he was cheating on his self-imposed torture game, he told him all that stuff but he didn't say a word about Sammy. He should tell him about Jo not being his sister because, otherwise, it was kind of a lie, so why not tell him about Sammy too? Dean lifted his head a little to look at Cas’ face and realizing he was peacefully sleeping he tried to follow his lead, leaving for later in the morning the rest of his story.

They slept for the better part of that morning, Dean woke up just because his heart weighted a lot again, but when he looked to his side he knew Cas had been awake for a time now. The angel was looking out the window, his eyes squinted a little, like whenever he was deep in thoughts. None of them said anything besides their good mornings, they were in silence trying to process the previous night. Owen knocked on the door and entered the room to light the fireplace and Dean saw it as a chance to get on the move. 

“Owen, can you please tell Jo I need her?” The boy nodded and left, Dean got up and got dressed. Cas did the same since Jo apparently was joining them but he still remained silent, Dean had to be the first to really speak, he knew whatever he needed Jo for, it was going to be important. Jo knocked and greeted them cheerily, as she usually did, but sensed the solemnity reining the room and just looked at them expectantly. Dean asked them both to sit on the bed, one on each side of him.

“Jo, I told Castiel of the night we lost our virginity” Jo widened her eyes and absentmindedly touched her scar before that hand went to Dean’s own. “But I left something really important out. Castiel, she’s not my sister… well, she is, we feel it like that, but we’re not really blood-related”

“What do you mean she’s not your sister?” Cas was confused, there weren’t two people more alike than those two, the love they shared was profound, they had to be related.

“Dean always says ‘family don’t end with blood’, right? Well, we met at Mistress Naomi’s house. He was in bad shape and I helped him heal, and we’ve been together since then” 

Jo explained but kept glancing at Dean, and Cas knew there was something missing in there. Dean fidgeted for a moment but Jo held that hand strongly and, apparently, it was exactly what he needed, Dean lifted his head and looked at him in the eyes. “When Master Robert died there was a fire. I survived so I was taken to the auction house with my… with my brother. We were sold to different people but I screamed and kicked when they came to take him away..." Dean closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. Castiel swiped it off with his finger and Dean opened his eyes again, breathed in and kept on going. "They um... they had to knock me out to take him” Dean then took Cas’ hand and brushed his fingers over a small bumpy line he had behind his right ear. Cas understood why the tattoo story ended so abruptly but stayed silent, Dean wasn't finished yet. “I was sold to Master Alistair...” Castiel pursed his lips at the mention of the name, he wasn’t sure what would he do if he ever met him. “I told you of his… obsession with me... well, it ended when I got really hurt and couldn’t provide him with the entertainment he wanted, I was just an unresponsive piece of meat so he threw me away at the auction house, but Jo can tell you more about that because I was unconscious most of the time”

Jo lifted her head sensing her cue to continue the story. “We were sold on a bunch, none of us were in good shape. Mistress Naomi just allowed us a week to heal and then she got rid of the ones that didn’t make it. I took care of Dean and my mom, and when Dean got better he helped me with her... I had a brother once, but he died in a fire, just like my dad, and just like his parents... We bonded almost immediately, he had lost Sammy and I was losing my mom as well. She died sometime later but we stayed together, we saw on each other the family we lost so, in a way, we really are brother and sister, we just don’t share mother or father”

Cas had a million things he wanted to ask, there was quite a lot going on in his head but he went with the first thing that popped out. “At the manor everyone thinks you’re siblings...” It was surely the main reason they were sent to him that first night so long ago, that sick fascination his family had with his most shameful anecdote from his youth. “And when I bought you, in your papers, it states that you’re related” how did they manage to fake those papers?

“That was a mistake they made last time we were auctioned, that day there were other siblings and the trader presented us as brother and sister. No one asked us so we never corrected them, and besides, we wanted to stay together so we played our part and let them assume it” Jo explained and kept clutching tight Dean’s hand while speaking.

Cas stayed silent for a moment, it was a lot to take in but he was sure there was still more to it. “You are brother and sister, you love each other and you adopted each other as such so, it's just like you say, family don’t end with blood, and apparently, don’t start with it either”

Both Dean and Jo breathed out, feeling calm for the first time in a very long time, it was almost all out now, but they were getting there. Cas was pensive, there were many things he wanted to know but he went with the first one he could think of. “Do you know sometimes you call for Sammy on your sleep?”

Dean’s eyes shone sadly and Jo kissed his temple comfortingly. Blood or no blood there couldn’t be a more natural and caring relationship in the world. “I know it wasn’t my fault but, while growing up, he was my responsibility so I still feel like I failed him when we got separated. He visits me on my nightmares, reminds me of how worthless I am…” Dean’s voice went smaller till it was less than a whisper, it was heart-breaking.

Cas jumped to embrace them both. “Don’t you ever think like that anymore, I love you, WE love you, you’re everything for us!” There were tears though Castiel couldn’t deter who they were coming from, neither did he care about it. “You’re the love of my life, and still can’t believe how lucky I am I’ve met you; and you Jo, you’re the sister of the love of my life and I wish someday you could see me as a brother as well. I know if you ever give me just a bit of the affection you have for him I can call myself the luckiest angel alive”          

"Ow Cas! you softie, I love you too!" said Jo and, just like that they were chuckling now. 

“Sorry, I get corny when I’m overwhelmed with emotion, my heart is mushier than yours” Cas mock-scolded them and the three of them laughed openly then.

For a couple of days after their confession Castiel was more pensive than usual. He would stare at the windows for a while or at nothing in particular while sitting with them at tea time. Both Dean and Jo feared they had overshared, like maybe he felt disgusted with them at the moment and hence why he was so distant. 

Truth was, Castiel was a bit overwhelmed now that he knew how much they had gone through in their young lives, and a bit ashamed they had comforted him when he was suffering for such insignificant problems like his relationship with his family. He was sure he wasn’t strong enough to endure just a tiny bit of what they went through, and he knew there was more they didn’t share. It took him that couple of days to come to terms with all that knowledge, he respected and loved them so much, they were amazing.

Cas was sitting on a corner trying to catch in paper the dancing rainbows formed in the solarium floor thanks to the sunlight hitting the crystal strands on the chandelier. It was magical and beautiful and he was succeeding in reproducing the color mixtures. Everything was perfect. Then, a huffing and puffing Jo traversed the room mumbling to herself just to cross it back moments later carrying a book, she was so flustered she didn’t notice him. Cas kept painting but as a few minutes passed he grew curious and decided to follow her.   

Aiden was standing by the greenhouse doors, looking at them all amused when Cas asked him what was all about. Apparently, Jo and Dean were discussing over a strange tree growing there, they couldn’t agree what kind of tree it was and their bantering was getting a bit heated. Daisy came from the kitchen, saw the scene, walked around them to pick some herb and went to stand next to Aiden. “I can’t believe they are still on with it” She whispered in his ear. Cas had to ask now “Why, how long have they been arguing about the tree?”

“Well Master, maybe over an hour now, Mister Dean brought me here to support his opinion, he was wrong by the way, but now Miss Jo has a book…” Aiden was smiling and Cas chuckled, it was so adorable the passion they put on arguing over a tree, such an irrelevant subject, and that made them so dear to everyone around them. 

“Again with the tree?” Krissy went to stand near Daisy and Castiel openly laughed, allowing the rest to do the same. Jo and Dean were so enthralled with their arguing they never noticed they had a growing audience till the chuckles were loud enough. They turned and their cheeks tinted pink. 

“So, what kind of tree is it?” Cas asked and they giggled as well. 

“it’s not clear yet” Jo said with a smile and Cas went away laughing. He was so lucky, so unbelievable lucky to have them, but he already knew that. 


	59. Bittersweet symphony

The invitations for the dinner party were delivered and, by January the tenth, there were eighteen confirmed guests coming that awaited Saturday night. Gabriel and Kali, that were also invited, sent some of their people to help ensure everything went well.

It was the first time the house was receiving someone different from Gabriel and Kali so everybody made their best effort. There were fresh flowers all over the house, the dining room table was expertly set for the occasion, and the crystal chandelier dimly illuminated the solarium so there could be a relaxing ambient to continue the evening after dinner.

Daisy and Donna teamed up and made a marvelous meal, Jo set the perfect wines to match the dishes and everyone had a clean and polished look. Krissy, Daisy, Aiden and Owen felt a bit weird when Dean and Jo presented themselves wearing their uniforms, they were still a bit unsure if they were angels or not. Amelia, Donna, Lucy and Mark chuckled a bit when they referred to them as ‘Miss Jo and Mister Dean’, but they already knew those two were something else and just rolled with it.   

The guest list contemplated the Head of the Linguistics Department, an old angel called Joshua Gardiner, the Department directors, and other Senior Investigators. That was the group Castiel (Dean) was joining and all of them were eager to know their colleague better. That was proven when their assistance was confirmed within days after the invites were sent. They all considered Castiel a mysterious character as he never assisted the meetings and social soirees so this was a gathering they attended with curiosity and pleasure.  

It looked like everything was indeed going great, through the appetizers and the first course they discussed the beauty of Castiel’s artwork, how the illustrated pages made the documents stand out nicely, gaining popularity in the eyes of the common public.

Cas accepted the compliments, enjoying the proud glances Dean sent his way, but he subtly changed the course of the discussion to the content of the documents. The head of the department, Mr. Joshua, made some very positive remarks about his work and soon he was followed by a number of people in his praising. Cas looked at Dean who was slightly blushing at the remarks and was following every word with barely concealed amazement. Jo noticed too and brushed his hands affectionately whenever she passed by his side. Frederick, one of the senior investigators, went on and on about the quality and the expertise shown in every paper and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him in awe. Cas smiled to himself, the party was going so much better than he ever expected.

After dinner the guests retired to the solarium to continue their merriment. Amelia was clearing the dining room table when Mr. Frederick asked her where the lavatory was and she sent him to the one by the library.

...   ...   ... 

Frederick was having a nice evening. Castiel, against all odds given his last name, was a smart and kind angel, perhaps a bit shy but that explained why he had been that elusive so far. After relieving himself he was ready to rejoin the gathering but, on his way back, he was walking by a parlor's door when he spotted the slave with the pretty eyes carrying a wine bottle and some glasses, and he decided on the spot to improve his evening and call for him.

"Come here, boy"

Dean, that was on his way to the kitchen, approached the demon with a polite smile that quickly faded away when the demon took the tray off his hands, placed it on the floor, and shoved him into the Parlor. “C-can I help you, sir?” Dean asked warily to the man that was blatantly eating him with his eyes. 

“Yes you can, boy… I noticed how you were eyeing me all over dinner, lusting over me all blushed...” he said advancing towards him, driving him more and more to the back of the room.

“I-I’m sorry I offended you, sir, it um... it won’t happen again” Dean apologized as he was walking backward till his back hit the wall. 

Oh, fuck, he was trapped now. Flashes of Master Crowley’s soirees came to him but he fought them back, trying to remember he wasn’t there anymore. “Please let me go” he whispered.

“Oh, I will let you go… after I get to feel those pretty lips around my cock” Mr. Frederick was palming himself with a hand and sliding the other lecherously through Dean’s jaw.

“Please, I-I can’t, Master Castiel…” Dean had to go, he had to get out of there quickly! He turned on the spot but he never managed to make a single step before the demon grabbed his shoulder and held him against the wall.

“Your Master will be glad I was showed such hospitality. Stop wasting my time, boy, and get on your knees” Mr. Frederick’s left hand pushed Dean’s shoulder forcing him down and holding him there while he was undoing his pants with his other hand. Dean was breathing hard, scared out of his mind as he was in no position to refuse, fighting back was out of the question but he couldn’t let it happen. He was trembling even before his knees hit the floor, his hands were tightly clutching his shirt. ”Please, I can’t…” he tried but Dean’s plea was interrupted when the demon's fist connected with the side of his face, breaking his lip. 

“I said now”  

...   ...   ...

Krissy was looking for Dean, he was taking forever to fetch that wine! She spotted the tray on the floor and, when reaching for it, some movement in the shadows caught her attention. There were two guests sharing an intimate moment in the dark parlor! Her cheeks went deep red and she thought she should get away before they decided she was disturbing them, and she was about to sprint out when one of them whimpered. And that froze her in place, it wasn’t a pleasured cry like the ones she heard whenever her Masters were enjoying each other's bodies, no, something was wrong. She swallowed the lump in her throat and paid closer attention till there was no doubt of what she was seeing: Mister Dean was the one on his knees while another person was forcibly digging his hands on his hair and punching his face. 

Oh no, this was bad!  

She ran to the kitchen to get some help, still having a hard time believing something like what she just saw was happening in the house. Miss Jo was preparing some glasses to be served, she was smiling and animatedly chatting with Amelia... “Miss Jo, please, come with me!”

“What is it Krissy, I’m busy…” Jo was expertly pouring champagne on the glasses, not one drop out of place.

“It’s Mister Dean…” Krissy said, nervously worrying one of her sleeves so Jo immediately forgot about the glasses and asked her what was wrong. Krissy explained that a guest had him on his knees at the parlor and Jo’s face blanched and, for a moment, she was completely still till Krissy's small voice calling for her forced her out of shock. She then ran to find Castiel at the solarium.

Cas was relaxed on a bench talking to one of the librarians when he saw Jo coming his way. Her face told him something really wrong was happening so he excused himself and went to her. “What is it, Jo?”

“It’s Dean, please come with me to the parlor…” he didn’t hear more of her whispered answer, all he needed to know was that his love needed him. Cas hurried his way and turned on the lights when he entered the room, revealing a scene that nearly stopped his heart. Jo was right behind him and she stopped dead at the sight of an awful déjà vu of their past at Mistress Rowena’s parties. 

“What’s going on here?” Cas snarled at them. He was so angry his eyes were starting to glow.

Fredrick, startled, looked up still holding Dean’s hair with a hand and his cock with the other. “Oh…! Castiel, I was enjoying a moment with the boy here, I’ll be done in a minute…”

Dean’s tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed with blood from his broken lip, a bruise was forming on his left eye and he was sobbing hard. Castiel saw red. “Jo, get Dean to my room. Now” He growled in a low but commanding voice.

Jo run past him and helped Dean to his feet to take him away. “But… but I was…” Frederick, annoyed with the interruption, shoved his dick back on his pants when they took his toy away. 

“You were leaving my house. Krissy! Hand the gentlemen his jacket and show him the door” Cas’ voice was dark and gravelly, he was about to lose it. The girl wasted no time and ran out of the room to fulfill her Master’s demand.

The demon’s eyebrows quirked as he pursed his lips, he still hadn’t realized he was facing a maddening angel. “What?! Castiel, come on, I was just having a good time here... and that little slut was asking for it, I wasn’t aware it was off limits, he was so eager for my cock…”

...   ...   ...

Kali, noticing how Cas had followed Jo away, told Gabriel to excuse himself and go look for him and see if everything was fine. When Gabriel got to the parlor he had to jump and grab his nephew before he inflicted more damage to that guest he had against the wall. Just a moment later Krissy entered the room with a jacket the demon yanked from her on his way out while cursing about his broken nose. 

Gabriel had no idea what exactly was going on but, it became clearer when Castiel shrugged his shoulder off his hand and headed for the stairs. 

“I’m going to see Dean…”

The older angel stepped in front of him, his serious expression enough to stop him. “No, you’re not"

"But..."

"No. You’re going back to the solarium, to enjoy the company of your guests till they go home and then, later, you can go see your boy” Gabriel had no idea what the urgency was and though a flash of the last time he had to stop a similar fight crossed his mind, the circumstances now were different so there was no chance Dean was as hurt as then.   

Cas couldn’t hide the turmoil in his heart but his uncle was right, he couldn't disappear from the gathering he was hosting. He sighed and asked Krissy to tell Jo to stay with Dean, he was going to be upstairs in a few minutes. Then he followed Gabriel to the solarium where he suffered for an hour and a half before everyone finally left and he could run upstairs to his love.

…   …   …

Jo took Dean to his bedroom. The minute they got there he rushed for the toilet to puke his guts out. He felt sick, and dirty, so dirty he had to get off his clothes and wash his soiled body. Jo was at the bathroom door when he tried to use his shaky hands to unbutton his shirt. She helped him out of his clothes and into the shower, never leaving his side. Dean stood under the hot water forcibly scrubbing himself for a few minutes before he collapsed on the floor and started crying out loud. Jo waited a moment till the soap was rinsed, turned off the water and made him step out the shower, then she dried him off and handed him some fresh underwear and his pajamas. Walking him to bed she was a bit confused, it was not like they had never been taken by a guest at a party, they had had it so much worse than a forced blowjob… “Dean, what is it, how come you’re so shaken? That was a walk in the park compared to the things we’ve done at Master Crowley’s parties…”

Dean looked at her, he was shaking, silent tears running down his face. “It wasn’t that he forced on me, I don’t care about that… it’s that he’s never going to forgive me… he won’t love me anymore…”

Oh. She understood right away where his mind was set and it was wrong, he needed to calm down. “Please, Dean… He’ll understand…” They got in bed and Jo felt him shiver, he was sweating but he was so cold... she took a blanket and covered both of them. His trembling started to fade and he just sobbed quietly while she rubbed his back soothingly. It was working, he was relaxing. 

“I’m sorry… I’ve ruined all… I swear I didn’t mean it to happen…”

“Shhh… I believe you Dean, and I’m sure Castiel will too…”

“No, he won’t, you saw his face… he’s disgusted with me, he won’t want me by his side anymore…” he was curled under her chin and though Dean was much bigger than her, at that moment he was nothing but a small child on her arms. She was hugging him with all her strength when Krissy let herself into the room. 

“Miss Jo, Master Castiel wants you to stay with Mister Dean till he can come upstairs…” the girl trailed off when she saw Dean so broken, clinging to his sister like his life depended on that... It was like when Nellie was taken to Master Raymond's bed, for days she wouldn't stop crying till the overseer took her to the back and... 

“How is Master Castiel?” Miss Jo’s question shook her back, allowing her to bury that awful memory back where it belonged.

“He got so angry he punched Mister Frederick and broke his nose. His uncle had to separate them because he had him pinned on the floor... Ther was blood everywhere..."Krissy clenched and unclenched her fists. He also said he is going to stay downstairs till the other guests go away but my guess is that he would rather be here with you Mister Dean” she wanted to comfort him somehow, he was always so sweet and nice…

Jo thanked her with her eyes for the small remark. “I’m sure he does. Krissy, please go downstairs and tell the others to serve less and less wine till everyone gets the hint and goes home”

“Yes, Miss Jo. Do you need something?”

Jo thought about it for a moment. “Mmm…  please send a cup of chamomile tea laced with some brandy on it. Thank you”

“Of course” Krissy turned and left. Jo, that again was only focusing on her brother noticed Dean was growing paler by the second. 

“He must be so mad at me... I let that demon touch me... I’m his and someone else touched me… He won’t want me anymore, I’m ruined…” 

Dean's words, though a bit daunting and derailed weren't too off. Jo knew Castiel was quite possessive with Dean, they moved out partly because of it, but she also knew he would understand, he loved her brother so much... “If he was mad at you then it would be your nose the broken one. I’m sure he knows it wasn’t your fault" She kissed his forehead. "He knows perfectly fine we can’t refuse whatever attention we get to ourselves. Please calm down, I’m sure everything will turn out just fine, you’ll see” Jo showed him all her confidence, hoping it would enter Dean’s thick skull. It wasn’t impossible but it was really hard to reach Dean when he was in one of his self-loathing trips.

Sometime later Daisy was at the door with the Chamomile. She smiled, told them there were fewer people downstairs, and left. Dean was getting calmer and the spiked tea was a reassuring warm in his belly. They were both in bed leaning against each other when Dean broke the silence “I thought we had left that behind us but it was like being at Master Crowley’s parties all over again. I felt so powerless, so… nothing. There was nothing I could have done to stop him, nothing, they’re always going to see us just like that, a fuckable piece of meat… we were kidding ourselves, we’re not safe, not here, not anywhere…”

She said nothing to that, she just kept hugging him tightly. Jo knew he was right, she had felt the same thing every time someone took her against her will, even the time she shared her body with Dean, none of them had a choice in the matter. Still today, they lived a more tranquil life but their situation wasn’t a bit different.

...   ...   ...

Gabriel was the last one to go and he was giving another guest a lift as even Kali had left a while earlier. He was stepping out the door when he muttered. “We need to talk, not now but we really need to talk”

“I’ll go by your place tomorrow, I promise” Cas knew his uncle understood perfectly fine his feelings for Dean but still disapproved deeply the way he had behaved, so he knew what the subject of their talk was going to be. Anyway, now wasn’t the time to worry about that so he pushed it to the back of his mind and ran upstairs.

Castiel entered the room and Jo, without saying a word, rose on her elbows, kissed Dean’s forehead, got out of bed and went away. Dean’s eyes followed her to the door till they connected with the angel’s and then he looked away. He sat up, his hands wrapping his knees as Cas climbed the bed to get by his side. The slave sighed and bowed his head, unsure of what to expect. 

“I’m sorry… please forgive me… I swear I didn’t want it to happen, he just… please forgive me” 

Dean’s pleading made Cas’s heart ache. He lifted the man’s chin so he could stare into those green watery eyes hoping to reach him with his words. “What are you talking about? You don’t have to be sorry, it wasn’t your fault. I’m so sorry it happened at our home and I wasn’t there to protect you”

Oh. Those were exactly the words he needed to hear. Relief washed over Dean like a wave bursting on the seashore. Castiel wasn’t mad at him, everything was fine in the world now. Dean now just wanted to take away the sad expression on those blue eyes he loved so much. “I’m fine, it’s all right…” because it was, if the angel wasn’t kicking him out of the house after all of that then it was all right.

“No, it’s not ‘all right’ Dean! you were forcefully taken, you never had a choice on that matter and I deeply regret that” Cas wanted to be as reassuring as possible, and it looked like it was working. Dean smiled and timidly leaned against him till Cas caught the hint and hugged him.

“Krissy told me you broke his nose” he said in a small voice and Cas nodded at his words. 

“I’ve never wished to kill someone till today… when I saw he was hurting you I had a hard time controlling myself, I wanted to cut his dick off but, even when I didn’t, I still think I did a pretty good job” Cas attempted humor but there was too much truth on his words. Dean however willingly took the bait and laughed a little. Cas kissed his temple, his forehead and the tip of his nose but, when he went for his lips, Dean turned away his head leaving Cas’ kiss hanging in midair.

“I don’t understand how you can stand to kiss me” Dean was… ashamed? It was hard to tell since he was feeling a lot of things at once, unworthiness being the overpowering one.

“I could never grow tired of your kisses, your mouth, your sweet taste, you. I love you, Dean, I love you too much to stand being apart from you” Cas knew that made him a sap but it didn’t matter right now, he needed the message to reach Dean’s heart.

“Smooth much?” Dean chuckled but offered his lips nonetheless. Cas recognized his victory and took his prize, kissing him as gently and softly as he could. There would be another time to be lustful but that moment right there was about something else. He also tried to change the subject, to take his mind away from that unfortunate incident. “Don’t let that asshole ruin what was a memorable evening. I trust you’ve heard how everybody praised your work, you mean so much for so many people, I’m very proud of you”

They talked about the evening, the opinion other guests had on his work and how he wished they could tell all of them who the real author was. They talked and kissed and talked a bit more till they fell asleep. Cas’ arms were around Dean the whole time, shielding him from the world and making all the harshness go away. They rested cocooned in a love embrace.    

 

 


	60. You said what?!

Cas woke up that morning with clarity in his mind. 

He had to marry Dean. 

He wanted to do it, he had been thinking about it for a while but now he understood he ‘had to’. That way everyone would know he belonged to him and Dean will be free to publish his own words. His freedom was the best gift he could ever give him.

Oh, God! He was marrying Dean!

He didn't want to wake his future husband up but he was too restless to stay in bed, his heart was pounding with excitement. Cas nuzzled his hair and kissed his forehead softly but Dean whimpered, scratched his face and kept sleeping. The angel breathed in, got up, and decided to go downstairs and talk to Jo. He wanted to do it right.

He stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by Jo, Daisy, Krissy, and Aiden as they were having breakfast at the table. “Jo, I need a word with you” he said hurriedly and, as his grin enlightened the room Jo followed him on his excitement. She had no idea what the angel was up to but it seemed to be gleeful.

They went to the parlor and sat on the sofa, still smiling like fools. He breathed a few times before he went on and asked Dean’s hand in marriage without much ado. Jo shrieked, laughed, hugged him tightly and gave him her blessing, but strongly advised him to have a talk with Dean to test the waters before popping the question. She was sure he will say yes but maybe he needed some time after the previous night’s events.

They were still talking animatedly when Dean joined them. He had just woke up, he was wearing his pajamas, sleepy eyes and a soft smile. Jo said something about tea and kissed his temple on her way out of the room, her smile too bright and wide. Dean went to kiss Cas good morning and sat with him at the sofa, his mind was still a bit foggy with slumber but he woke up entirely when Cas held his hands and took a deep breath, suddenly getting more solemn. Dean rose a questioning eyebrow at the change in the mood.

"Dean, I've been thinking and what happened yesterday was because nobody knows you’re mine... and I know that’s unfair because taken or not, you shouldn’t have to endure that from anyone” _‘you’re babbling Cas, get it together man’_ “anyway, thing is we are together, and I love you… and I want to scream it to the world because everyone should know you’re mine and I’m yours... Dean, would you marry me?”

Time stopped and silence filled the room, and for a moment too long the only thing heard was the faint noises of the house alive in the morning buzz. "Say something love, would you?" Cas’ smile was wavering while he waited, he thought the answer would be loud and joyful but he wasn’t counting on the way Dean’s face fell a little after he asked the most important question ever.

Dean's heart stopped for a second there, unable to cope with the overwhelming happiness and dread he felt at the same time. It was another of his wildest fantasies coming true but he couldn’t help to mix memories of all the kisses, and smiles, and love they had shared, and the bad times Master Robert had before they finally murdered him and burned his home. He could never do that to Castiel, he loved him too much…"Cas, you have no idea how much I love you… but you can't marry me, I could never do that to you"

“That… um... I’m sorry, it’s too soon, right? I should have waited some time, you're still upset about last night...” Castiel was blown by the unexpected outcome but Jo kind of warned him about it, so he tried to sound less disappointed than he felt.

“I'm sorry but my answer won’t change, we can’t marry, not now, not ever…” Dean was attempting to explain what he meant but not even his brain would cooperate with him, he was fighting his own heart on this one.  

Cas' smile morphed into a broken expression. Dean didn’t love him like he thought he did, maybe he never had… He felt his heart shattering, he never thought it would be possible it hurt so much... He had to get out of there so he ran out of the room without saying a word, he couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the man who had deceived him so much. 

Dean immediately followed him, asking for him to stop, to talk, but the angel stormed out of the house. Dean wasn't dressed so he ran upstairs to get some clothes on. He was putting on a shirt when Jo entered his room. She had a sweet smile on her face when she asked him about the angel. "What happened? I just saw Castiel leaving…"

"He asked me to marry him…" Dean said while buttoning his shirt in haste.

“I’m so happy for you!” She cheered but it died down when she saw his distressed expression and immediately changed her tone. “Please tell me you said yes…"

"No… but…" Dean was tying his shoelaces, his eyes avoiding hers at all cost.

Jo looked up at the ceiling like trying to find an answer in there. “Why? Why do you keep sabotaging yourself! You deserve to be happy too, you know?” She was shouting at him, he was irritably inept sometimes.

“Not you too, Jo! You know perfectly fine those kinds of marriages only end up bad!” Dean looked at her desperately, then lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t do that to him, I love him too much”   

“You don’t know how it will all turn out! Oh, Dean, you can be so stupidly self-righteous sometimes! Please let him love you till you learn to love yourself!” She was frustrated, her brother was such an idiot sometimes, she knew he wasn’t so far from the truth, but still… 

Dean, unable to keep on listening to her, left the house feeling more alone than he ever had. Castiel was completely out of sight but he was going to return home at any given time so he went to see the one person who could help him fix this.

...   ...   ...

Cas wandered out of the house without a clear destination but his legs took control and, before he knew it, he was at Milton House. 

Castiel couldn’t speak about what happened, not yet anyway, and though he yearned for some brandy he accepted to have some tea with his uncle. Either he distracted himself or crumbled in the floor and died right there, his heart was aching, like physically aching at that point and he wasn’t sure of how much else he could take.

Gabriel was a bit surprised to see him that early in the morning but he took his chance on having the talk he made him promise they would have. He had learned about what had happened last night from one of his slaves, and while it was a bit disrespectful from the demon he understood why his nephew had acted the way he did. He couldn't excuse his behavior but he understood it anyway. They were having tea at the study and though Gabriel noticed something wasn’t quite right with Cas he just started his scolding. "Castiel, you can't keep punching people on behalf of your infatuation with that slave…” he was about to go on and on about how he should hide his feelings in front of other people when he was rudely interrupted.

“I did more than that… I proposed him to marry me…” Cas wasn’t sure why but he kind of wanted his uncle to punch him in the face or something.

Gabriel’s eyes widened comically, almost spitting his tea out in shock. “Are you crazy?"

"Not crazy, just stupid… he doesn't love me like I do, so you don’t have to worry, he said no…” Cas’ eyes were fixed on his hands and his voice was quivering, he was so… sad.

Gabriel was at a loss of what to do or what to think. Maybe it was because it was still too early in the morning for all that drama but it was getting harder for him to keep on with everything... Yesterday his nephew broke the nose of a Council investigator, today he asks a slave to marry him, the same slave that looks at him with more love and devotion than he had seen on his life, but he goes and says 'no'? 

There was something on the picture he was missing so, despite the fact he was relieved the slave said no, he still wanted to know more. “Did he say why he didn’t want to get married? He actually told you he doesn’t love you?”

“Yes… No… I don’t know... I couldn’t stay there so I got out from the house” Cas was running a hand on his hair, retelling the story was frustrating and he wasn’t sure he wanted to keep digging on that. Maybe it wasn’t too early for a drink…

Gabriel watched his nephew filling his teacup with brandy, downing it in only one gulp and went to stop him before he could get a refill. He just ran out of the house?! Oh, good Lord… the older angel crossed his arms almost exasperatedly. "Tell me again what happened"

Cas sighed in defeat and was about to retell that morning’s events when someone knocked on the door. Gabriel granted permission and a man entered the room "Excuse me, Master, but Dean is here…"

"I don't want to see him…" Cas pretended to be adamant in his statement knowing there was a fat chance he would throw himself to Dean’s feet and beg him for his love. It was too soon to be rejected twice.

Paul did his best to conceal a lopsided smile. "Oh... That’s good, I guess, because he's here to see Master Gabriel"

Cas tilted his head a little and was about to say something but Gabriel was quicker. “Tell him to wait in the parlor, and do not mention Cas is here”

The man bowed his head and left, and Gabriel hesitated for a moment before he made up his mind. “Cassie, darling, I’ll go see him now. You know I’m not a fan of you two having a relationship but I still think you should hear his side of the story, so feel free to eavesdrop”

Gabriel was curious. Dean was undeniably in love with his nephew, but even if he wasn't, Gabriel was sure he knew the law, he knew marriage would grant him his freedom... there was so much more to it than ‘lack of love’ in his rejection. Once in the parlor he left the door partially open for Cas and went to sit on the nearest chair, motioning for the man to get closer. "Dean, what is it? I'm a bit occupied at the moment" he played a careless tone as if he was to hear everything for the first time.

Dean sighed and squared his shoulders, gathering strength for the talk that was coming. "Good morning Mister Gabriel, please excuse me for taking your time... it's about your nephew, Master Castiel"

"Skip the formalities, you know that I know you’re his 'boyfriend' so tell me what happened, is there something wrong?" he feigned concern, his lawyer-self was strongly out there. 

Dean tried for his voice to sound more or less composed but again, he was fighting himself through all of this, his heart and brain were having the battle of the century. "I... he... he asked me to marry him, but I said no and he left the house before I…"

"He asked you to marry him and you said no in a whim, and then you thought better and want to say yes? It’s that why you came to me?” Gabriel asked suspiciously, maybe it was simpler than it looked, maybe the man tried to play hard to get and it went too far.

"No… I came to you because I need you to talk some sense into him… He can't marry me" Dean’s voice was breaking, his mouth was making an effort to keep the words in.

"Why not? I was under the impression that you loved him… is it because of what happened last night?" Gabriel saw a quivering resolve in his behavior, he was indeed doing something dreadful for him. Maybe the boy was still shaken from his experience and his nephew had pushed him too soon.

Dean’s eyes were down but the glistening of unshed tears was there. "I love him with all my heart, mind and soul. What happened yesterday is just a reminder of what I am, which is nothing" He sniffled but kept on going. "I'm nothing, I've got nothing to give and I’m worth nothing, but by saying yes to him I will turn his life into hell... If... If he marries me those people who celebrated him drinking his wine and eating his food will turn their backs on him till someone decides the world is a better place without him and then… I can't… I won't let that happen to Castiel, not because of me” He somehow managed to get it all out, a few tears slipped out but his voice hadn’t broken yet.

Gabriel went completely serious at once, he had what he wanted, and Dean was handing it to him on a silver platter but still… “Are you aware that if you marry him you get your freedom, right? Don't you want that?”

Dean looked up at the angel in the eyes, he had never been disrespectful like that before but he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My freedom it's worth nothing it if I can't have him by my side. I would rather be his dirty little secret than the cause of his fall or his… or worse” He wasn’t expecting this kind of inquiry, he thought the moment Gabriel knew he didn’t want a public relationship with his nephew he’ll just be on board with him but this… this confrontation was unexpected and… exhausting. All the determination he had when he got to Milton House was being tested and he wasn’t sure how much time he would last before throwing himself on his knees and beg for Gabriel to forget all about it. Dean knew he was treading on thin ice here, that while the purpose of protecting Castiel was noble if he continued down this road there was a fat chance he would be pushed completely out of his life, and that was more frightening than anything else he had faced before.

“That's a very compelling argument you have" Gabriel scratched his chin in a pensive manner, that boy in front of him was something else entirely. "A, and that's exactly the reason why you should marry him”

“What?!” Dean wasn’t sure if he heard the angel right, but he didn’t have much time to be baffled by Gabriel because at that moment Cas went inside the room, his eyes were widened in surprise. 

“Uncle, I thought you were against it…”

“Well, it’s one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had, I mean, marrying a slave?" Gabriel shook his head but he couldn't hide his smile. "But even so, I can't be blind to this kind of love. Please, Dean, say you'll marry him, we'll sort out the rest as it comes” Because yes, Gabriel knew he had swapped sides way too fast for them to follow, but he also knew he was in the right side now. Once he saw Dean was undoubtedly the best thing that would ever happen to Castiel it was a no-brainer decision to jump in the shipping wagon.

Cas was beaming, this was his chance “See Dean, even my uncle is in favor, don’t fight us…”

Dean was sporting a bewildered look on his face. Gabriel’s statement was surprising but realizing Castiel had been there the whole time was totally unexpected “Cas… you heard everything and you still want me? Don’t you see I’m not good for you?”

Castiel shook his head as he was advancing towards him. He stood right in front of him and softly cupped his right cheek with a hand. “Look, Dean, I wish I had stayed at home earlier so I could have kissed away all of this crap I'm hearing. You're lucky you broke my heart just an hour ago, it’s easier to fix it since I’m still holding the pieces” Now Cas was lightly sweeping his hair with the fingertips of his other hand. “You're the one who told me I was strong and capable of achieving whatever I wanted, and I want to marry you so, Dean, forget about what could happen, forget about the inevitable existence of bigoted assholes and focus solely on me and you. Do you love me? Do you want to be with me for the rest of our lives? Do you want to marry me?”

Dean had no way of escaping his eyes now, he was trapped in those endless oceans that reached his soul. His brain lost the battle, his heart finally succeeded in beating the crap out of it and, finally, was taking control of his mouth. “Yes, I want nothing more than that, but we’re fine as we are, we should keep it secret…”

Cas saw Dean was losing his resolution and attacked back. “I don’t want you to be my secret, I want to tell everybody you’re mine, I want to parade you through town for everyone to see so I can make them jealous of me because I get to be the one taking you to bed every night” The smirk on Cas’s face was the last straw needed, Dean chuckled and his cheeks tinted pink.

“Nothing I could say will change your mind, right?”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me. Come on Dean, will you marry me?”

Dean had a bright, beautiful grin and he was giggling like a school girl. “Yes, I’ll marry you” 

Cas pulled him into a bone-breaking hug and kissed him in the sweetest and softest way he could manage, smiling through the kiss.

“Oh for fuck's sake it was about time! I was getting cavities just for sharing the same room with you…!” Gabriel was mockingly exasperated but was hard to pretend when he had such a huge smile on his face. A moment later, in an attempt to break the still going kiss, because he loved his nephew and wanted him to be happy but not too happy right there on his study, Gabriel spoke a bit louder. “So Dean, you’re going to be my nephew now”

“Yeah… sorry about that my love” Castiel stopped the kiss to say those little words and Gabriel rewarded him with a smack to the back of his head. 

“Respect your elders, kid!”

“Sorry” Cas let Dean go and rubbed a hand on his nape. Dean smiled shyly at Gabriel before answering him politely without looking into his eyes. 

“It looks that way, Sir”

Gabriel approached him and gently pushed his chin up with two fingers. “Lift your head boy, be proud of yourself” He moved that hand to Dean’s shoulder to squeeze it a little. “Remember, It doesn’t matter what you are, it only matters what you do with it, and you did well, you’re doing well. I’m happy to welcome you into the family”

Cas placed a hand on his back reassuringly and Dean’s voice came out mostly unbroken, now looking Gabriel to his eyes. “Thank you, Sir”

“That’s better. Now, I’ve got to tell Kali, otherwise, she’s going to rip me a new one” Gabe left the room leaving a still shaken Dean and a beaming Cas. They sat on a sofa by the fireplace silently enjoining the other’s company till the door opened again to let Kali and Gabriel in. 

“Of all the things I could have heard today this is the most incredible one, but coming from you, it’s not the most unexpected one” Gabriel looked at her while quirking an eyebrow but she just went by the sofa and lovingly kissed Castiel’s forehead. “You’re by far my most interesting nephew Cas!” 

Gabriel poured brandy for all of them, he still believed it was too early in the day to have something like that but they all took it gladly, those were happy and shocking news. “Now, I want to know more about yourself Dean, all I know is that you have a sister”

"Yes Madam, Joanna Beth is my sister. We've been property of the Novak family for a few years now..." Dean stopped biting his lower lip and began to talk more or less fluently, holding Castiel’s hand tight. Cas, looking to give Dean something a bit more reassuring, let go of that hand in order to slide his arm behind Dean and there, when they couldn’t be any closer, he held his other hand. Dean, wrapped in the arms of his angel, smiled softly and kept talking, this time a bit more confidently.

“You must be something else, I mean, to catch a genius like Cassie…” 

Kali went with what Castiel was sure will be everyone’s opinion till they came clean, so he started with her. “Kali, you're right he is something else, he’s the true genius they were celebrating last night... I just sign the papers but Dean is the one doing all of it, I’m just the one making doodles on the covers” Cas diminished himself so the point was clear but Dean looked at him widening his eyes. 

“Castiel, you’re an awesome artist, please don’t say things like that”

“Oh, that makes everything a little clearer, and way more interesting! Cas, you know he’s right, you’re an incredible artist on your own, but you? Young man, I have to say I’m really fascinated with you” Kali smiled sweetly while Dean’s cheeks got more and more flushed. “I wanted to know why you, Cas, had an entire Council department praising your ass off at dinner, so I talked with the Library’s director and she filled me in on the impressive job you’re doing. Apparently, that book was a test they took on their researchers, only cracked by a few. You were a nice surprise since you’ve only worked there for less than two years but they gave it to you because you managed to get more and more complex assignments than many in such a short amount of time. They were amazed it only took you that little time to get it done while still fulfilling your regular quota. I wish I could see their faces when they find out it was you the one that actually did it all”

Gabriel just watched the scene unfolding in front of him and was amazed at how easily that boy fit next to Castiel, they were made for each other. He wished some things were different, he wasn’t oblivious to the scandal they will unravel once the marriage became of public knowledge but he was confident they will be able to overcome that. A love like that needed to be protected at all costs. 


	61. A penny for your thoughts

After a couple of hours of mostly Kali doing the talking, she finally got satisfied and asked them what did they want as a wedding present. Cas chuckled and shrugged, it was too soon to ask for something like that. Dean, on the other hand, lowered his eyes and pressed his teeth on his lower lip. None of them noticed except for Gabriel. “Spill it boy, what is it you want?” asked while lifting an eyebrow.

Cas turned his head a little to look at Dean suddenly very interested in his answer, whatever it was he was making sure he was getting it.

Dean just wanted two things in life, the same two things he had always wanted, getting to know where Sam was (and getting him back was a fairly new addition to that one, but he made sure he never even dreamt about it, too painful to know it was more than impossible), and getting Jo safe and happy. The last few months led him to believe they were on the right track for that one, but the previous night’s events were a reminder they weren’t. Now he was getting married, therefore getting molested at a party wasn’t such a sure thing for him to ever happen again, but it was still a possibility for her. “I want… I wish Jo could be free too”

Cas felt his chest expanding inexplicably large. He kissed his hair and held him closer, as always, Dean’s thoughts were first to help others. He squinted his eyes and scratched his chin. “I have Jo’s papers, what if I just give them to her, like a present, would that work?”

Gabriel considered his answer for a minute. “I’m afraid not, she wouldn’t be able to hold her papers, slaves have no right to own expensive commodities such as other slaves, herself included. Sorry kid”

“That’s fine, thank you, Sir” Dean said politely while hiding his disappointment. It was worth a shot.

Mark knocked on the door and when addressed the slave announced lunch was ready to be served. Kali invited them to stay but Cas politely pointed they should go and give the happy news to Jo instead. On that remark, Kali informed them she and Gabriel were going to his place Monday afternoon for tea and a proper ‘family introduction’ as the girl was about to become family too. Castiel beamed and hugged her for the both of them since Dean was still unable to say more than two words in a row, too stunned to even think straight.

They left shot after, still holding hands on their way home. Dean was silent and Cas respected that, he knew it was all too fresh. I mean, yesterday this time Dean was essentially giving Cas a cheat sheet to fake his work as a researcher, and today they were engaged?! It was really something crazy but, as Kali said, not entirely unexpected, Cas always knew he wanted him by his side forever.  

They were traversing the front garden walkway when Aiden, who was there trimming some bushes, dropped his tools and ran inside the house without saying a word. They shrugged and kept on their way but as they were reaching for the front door, Jo yanked it open, her eyes were a mix of relief, worry, and some other things. “Don’t you ever do that to me ever again! Ever!” She shouted and both Dean and Castiel flinched, they weren’t sure who was the receiver of the scolding. It was Dean, of course, Jo wasn’t that sure of herself to attempt such a display of temper towards Cas. Yet.

“I was worried sick, you just left, never said where you were going!” she was punching Dean’s arm, it looked playful on the outside but Dean was sure it was leaving him some bruises. Jo was stronger than she looked.

“I’m sorry Jo! I went to Milton House, and found Castiel there” Dean was rubbing his hand over his upper arm.  

“So?” She looked at them exasperatedly. “I can see you found him, how did it go?”

“We’re getting married, Jo!” it was Cas the one announcing it, he just couldn’t stay silent about it much longer, he was so, so happy!

“I’m so happy for you!” Jo jumped to hang from Dean’s neck, sure he was holding her, which he did, of course. “And you too, come here” she wrapped Castiel’s neck too. “I can’t believe you still want this dumbass!” there it was, Dean wasn’t getting off the hook so easily on this one.

They walked into the house, Jo still firmly attached to her brother, Cas still holding his hand, and Dean finally understanding what they just kept on telling him. He was loved, truly loved, and it was very disrespectful to decide for the others where to place their affection.

"So, what happened?" she asked while helping them out of their coats. 

“Jo, I want to tell you everything but I’m starving, can we eat something please?” Cas went for a more earthly approach, he was hungry as hell now that the frenzied morning was over. They were led to the kitchen where the rest was setting the table, and they laughed and smiled while announcing their upcoming wedding. 

Cas was so grateful for these people, he knew they all understood them more deeply than they showed. Jo was so happy for them, she was beaming, but she kept for another time all the questions she wanted to ask, Dean looked shaken and she saw right through that, it couldn’t be easy for him to assimilate one of his dreams was coming true.

After lunch Dean was tired, worn down by the morning events, but he also needed to talk with Cas, to really talk with him. Cas saw his exhaustion written all over his face, he was tired too, such an emotional day was passing the bill on him too, so he suggested a nap. At their room, the shoes went off, pants and shirts too, and suddenly they were in bed, sunlight pouring from the window warming their moment of relax. They kissed lovingly for a moment but were both asleep before they could notice it.

Dean woke up an hour and a half later, rested and tranquil, that nap was exactly what he needed. That and his angel. They were tangled on each other, he had his nose buried on Cas’ chest and he could feel his angel’s soft breathing on his hair. And to think of how really close he went to never get to feel like this again! Dean knew he only meant to protect Cas, he knew that, but the look on his eyes when he said he didn’t want to marry him, his heart breaking right in front of him, it was one of the worst things he could have ever seen in his life, he never wanted to repeat that. Dean could protect Castiel better by staying by his side, by making him stronger with love, just like Jo did for him. Castiel was brave and strong, and it was unfair to believe he wasn’t capable of taking care of the both of them. Of course, Castiel wasn’t really aware of how closeminded society was, maybe he had a notion but his sheltered life certainly hadn’t prepared him for what Dean was sure was coming. The issue here was they were getting married because they both wanted that, and they were going to be happy regardless of what everyone else felt about them, he hoped. Dean kept rambling in his mind until a soft kiss on his hair made him lift his gaze to meet Castiel’s soul-piercing eyes.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Cas said softly, the silent turmoil on Dean’s head was loud enough to wake him up.     

“I still can’t believe we’re getting married” 

Dean was smiling goofily and Cas again engulfed him in a hug, digging his fingers into the soft locks on Dean’s nape to guide him into a kiss. “Yes we are, the only way you’re getting rid of me is by telling me you don’t want me anymore”

Dean lowered his eyes then. “I’m sorry for my overreaction, you took me by surprise and…” he was growing anxious, but his nervous speech got silenced in that very moment with a kiss. 

“I understand you now, I see why you did it, but I want to tell you something, I’m not Robert, I won’t get secluded and hide you, hide us away”

And Dean wasn’t expecting that. He never mentioned before the circumstances Master Robert was killed, of how cruelly his peers had mistreated him and Karen. And that made him feel kind of bad, kind of a self-righteous asshole. Castiel did his research and was more than aware of how things were, and Dean had doubted him, doubted his capacity of making a well-informed decision, and in the end, he felt it was like doubting his love. And that was just wrong. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help to think of all the ways your life will change once we get married... I'm scared you’ll wake up one day and see me as little as I am and then…” Dean tried, he really did, but those feelings of worthlessness were deeply imprinted on him. 

Cas kissed his temple and spoke softly “I love you Dean, and I already see you as you are, and it makes me love you even more. I’m not ever leaving your side... and if that bothers people, then it’s their problem. I know it won’t be easy but I’ll do my best to protect both of us. I love having our quiet little life at home but, if it turns to be necessary, I’ll throw that out of the window and go public again. Hell, if I want to I can have a chair at the council. Like I said, I'm not Robert, I won't get secluded and hide, I'll be the most popular person ever, our names and faces will be everywhere, no one will be able to touch us”

Castiel’s words were breaking through his thick skull, slowly but surely, and Dean was aware of that, and grateful for it too, he knew his doubts were the only thing keeping him away from happiness, but never again. They could die, everybody does, but first, they were going to live. “Thank you. I won’t ever leave you too, can’t wait to call you mine as well. I love you Castiel, I love you”

The kiss that followed was one of the most heartwarming ones hey ever shared, it was filled with Castiel’s love and Dean’s understanding of it, filled with passion but enjoyed slowly, like tasting something for the first time. Maybe it was one of Dean’s first times, first time of total light on his heart, first time his mind completely accompanied his feelings, first time he believed everything was going to be all right.

The soft, languid kissed continued for a while but, the moment he felt his arousal was reciprocated, Dean rolled Castiel on his back and climbed on top of him, he wanted a chance to look at his angel’s face getting lost in feelings and sensations. As both their clothed erections came to rub against each other, he peppered his face with kisses, covered his eyelids, cheeks and went for his neck. He licked and nipped Castiel’s pulse, softly sucking right behind his left ear, a very sensitive spot for him. And all the while he bucked down his hips. 

He could sense Castiel was enjoying it too, the angel was arching his back, one of his hands sinking in his hair and the other one sliding down his back till he could reach his butt cheek to direct his hips down, gaining more friction for the both of them. Dean felt those long fingers digging into his flesh, so near his entrance, and moaned against Cas’ collarbone as his dick was slowly rubbing against Castiel’s. His underwear was soaked in precum but none of them wanted to stop to get off that only piece of clothing that kept them separated. They kissed, and groped one another, and moaned, and caressed, they were slowly building their orgasms, lost on the other’s eyes. 

Sweat was gathering between their bodies, slicking and easing their fondling. Castiel felt shivers running down his spine, their tantalizing petting was good but wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t take it any longer so he yanked down Dean’s underwear before going for his own, taking both their dicks on one hand and stroking them together. He slid his thumb over their tips, smearing some more precum and making them both twitch. They were rapidly reaching the edge now, so close to release, Dean was biting his lower lip to refrain a little, but Cas licked it and pushed his tongue inside his sinful mouth, deepening the kiss sloppily and muffling both their moans. Castiel gripped Dean’s butt cheek even tighter and that made it for Dean, his hot cum soiled their bellies and dragged out the angel’s own climax.

Their breathing was becoming calmer as they were coming down from their high, Dean’s unfocused eyes slowly found again the face of his beloved and smiled happily, they were getting married! He kissed Cas’ red and swollen lips one more time before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Cas stretched a little, his arms went up over his head as his back arched under the sun. Dean came back to bed, cleaned up his chest carefully with a wet towel but then got dressed, it was the middle of the day so Cas chuckled a little and started to do the same. It was almost tea time anyway.

Coming down the stairs Dean told him he was making some sweets for their upcoming tea party, he really wanted to make his aunt and uncle feel welcome. He also said that if he had some time left afterward he had some commissions he really wanted to finish. Cas frowned a little at that. “You do know you don’t have to interrupt your work ever again to cook or do whatever else, we have other people now”

“I know, but I want to make sure everything is perfect for their visit” 

Dean blushed a little, it happened less often now outside their bedroom so Cas eagerly drank in that vision. Castiel kissed his cheek softly and hummed in agreement, Dean was such a perfectionist he shouldn’t have expected anything different.  

Jo was at the conservatory with Aiden fixing a beautiful flower bouquet when Owen informed her ‘the masters were in the kitchen’. She smiled amusedly and thanked the boy, there was no way she was convincing the rest they were equal now. She finished making the bouquet, gave it to Aiden to be placed in a water bucket and went to greet them, there were a few things she wanted to ask.

At the kitchen she encountered a situation that could only happen in that house, Daisy was helping an apron-clad Dean running around the kitchen gathering ingredients while Castiel tried to put together a tea service for all of them, closely followed by a concerned Krissy. Her laughter made Castiel turn and greet her with a smile, which made Jo even more happy and grateful for the way her life was coming around. Sure there were a few rough patches, like the situation with the asshole guest, but they were really fine. “What’s happening?” she asked, Dean was way too concentrated on making some kind of pastry just after they celebrated their engagement so it had to be some kind of stress baking. 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and bit his lip before telling her Mister Gabriel and Mistress Kali were coming tomorrow for tea. Which was fine, it didn't quite explain the rush... Dean then went back to his dough before talking again, almost avoiding eye contact with her… Oh, they were coming to meet her, to actually talk to her and welcome her into the family… Oh good Lord!

Jo froze on her spot for a moment to take it all in. Castiel looked at her tilting his head as he did whenever he didn’t quite get something, oddly, Dean was doing the same thing, which was sort of cute and, oddly, that snapped her out. “You knew that all day and you choose now to tell me? Dean! There’s so much to do!”

Dean flinched but kept mixing ingredients while Jo wanted to scream, but instead, as efficient as she was, she did a mental checklist of what needed to be done. Get the house spotless? Done, it was done yesterday for the dinner party and today it was all tidied up again. Replacing the flowers around the house? She was more than halfway into that one already so maybe one hour or two and it will be done too. Did they had Mistress Kali’s favorite tea blend? Yes, Dean made a new batch a week ago. Sweets and pastries? Dean was on that one already so, done.

Well, maybe there wasn’t so much to do but still, it was kind of a big surprise for her, and what if they didn’t like her? She was just another slave... or what if she did something wrong, or looked bad to them, what if…? Jo’s breathing began to quicken as she was spiraling down, anxiety taking the best of her but suddenly there was warmness and a tight embrace, soothing words and a hand drawing circles on her back. Castiel had her in his arms and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and it felt awesome. It was remarkably comforting, just like when Dean did it. She sighed and hugged him back and it worked, she was calmer. “I’m sorry Castiel, I got a bit surprised…” He tightened the hug and she knew he understood. Her smile bloomed from inside of her, it was all right.

After a few moments Jo broke the embrace and tried to play it cool, grateful the others allowed her that. Dean was smiling at her while flattening a dough ball, he looked way more relaxed than he surely was. Castiel turned to the table and found it was already set, everything in place, Krissy walking away with a somewhat smug smirk.

Tea was served and, after the snack, all of them returned to their chores, included Castiel who went with her to the conservatory to make quick sketches of the flowers she was handling. Jo finished all the bouquets and Aiden fetched the bigger vases, like the one from the formal parlor. They set them and went to put them in place. She looked around her, everything was perfect so it was going to be all right, it wasn’t like they were strangers, she knew them and knew they loved Castiel, and if they wanted to welcome her, they surely weren’t going for her throat.    

She kept herself busy, Jo wanted to talk about the wedding but they still hadn’t chosen a date, or decided where it would take place so she realized there wasn’t much to talk about. They were going through it one day at a time, tomorrow they were having tea with Castiel’s family, the rest would sort itself out.

 

 


	62. Diamonds in the rough

Dean prepared all kinds of assorted sweets between Sunday afternoon and Monday morning. It was almost lunchtime now so Cas gave the finishing touches to a painting and went downstairs to the kitchen where he found Jo and Dean fretting over some lemon tarts while Daisy stood by their side trying very hard not to laugh.

“I'm telling you, meringue works better than whipped cream!”

“But he likes them better with cream!”

Cas hugged Dean from behind, he knew they were anxious about having tea with Gabriel and Kali that evening, so he kissed his cheek and said in a carelessly way “I'm sure he's going to like them anyway, don't worry so much” All he got was half a smile and a sweet kiss, more like a soft 'back off' than an endearment gesture but he got the hint and let them keep on going. Daisy went to him and quietly asked if he wanted something salty to be there as well, they had only prepared sweet pastries for tea but Cas reassured her, they were indulging his uncle's sweet tooth so it was fine.

They finished everything after lunch and only then Cas was able to convince them to go and rest a little before tea so they could be more relaxed. Brother and sister knew he was right and forced themselves to retire while the angel returned to his paintings. Half an hour before the date Cas went to change and get ready, finding both Dean and Jo were coming downstairs looking their best. Castiel thought it was both cute and flattering how hard they were trying, and once at the formal parlor, he squeezed their hands reassuringly. 

When they heard the doorbell just a few minutes later, Jo went to stand by Dean's side, lightly lowering her gaze, mimicking her brother's stance. Cas couldn't help to see the slave in her waiting for the master's approval, an attitude he wished was easier to change, in her and in his fiancé. He quickly went behind them and placed a hand on their shoulders hoping they felt more confident.

Kali and Gabriel entered the room and greeted them, then sat on the sofa and looked at them expectantly. Cas lightly pushed them to sit as well, allowing the siblings to be close enough to hold hands, he wasn't adding anxiety to the situation.

"So, have you thought about the wedding, have you set a date?" Kali broke the ice with the main subject, as the experienced socialite she was. Dean bit his lower lip but before the silence got extended Cas answered. Dean's birthday was right around the corner so they had briefly considered doing it then but, as he wanted to have Charlie and Balthy with him, maybe Valentine's day was a more appropriate date. Dean was grateful the angel had taken over like that, and was about to say something when Krissy and Owen stepped in to serve tea.

Gabriel was a bit lost in thoughts, he kept thinking of a way to make everything as smooth as possible. He ate a chocolate pistachio cookie, smiled and addressed them. “I thought about my present, I will find and pay an officiant to keep his mouth shut so the wedding can be the most uneventful possible thing, and I know you haven’t chosen the venue yet but I strongly advise you to celebrate it either at my place or here at the house”

“I don’t want to hide uncle, I’m not ashamed of Dean” Castiel squinted his eyes a little but Gabriel shook his head to answer, his mouth was full of lemon tart now. He chewed slowly, enjoying his desserts before speaking. 

“I know you’re not ashamed, either are we, but you should really think about a private ceremony so no one can bother you. After you’re married you can do whatever you want because then they can’t do anything to stop you, but think for a moment what could happen if, like for instance, your father knew about it beforehand”

The point arrived home tout suite, that was a scenario he didn't want to even think about. Cas understood his uncle had nothing but good intentions towards them and moved on to discuss the logistics of the event.

As the attention mostly was on the two angels arguing, Kali blatantly gave Jo a good once over. Jo talked calmly and eloquently despite the fact that Kali knew she was a bit intimidated by their presence. Both she and her brother displayed excellent table manners while still able to hold a pleasant but shy conversation with her. Kali wasn't expecting that, she wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting but surely not that kind of behavior coming from a slave. 

Jo kept surprising them with her talk about rare flowers and, after some encouragement from Castiel, she told them about the way she was breeding hybrid orchids and roses on the conservatory. Kali was delighted, the girl was smart and beautiful, she could easily pass by a regular angel any time... Well, any time except right then, she looked like a slave wearing her Mistress’ old clothes. 

Jo was dressed in her light blue dress, the one with the silk flowers, the prettiest one she had, the first one she had. It was a bit worn out but Jo didn't mind, she was clean and proper. Kali did mind though when Jo said she planned on wearing that same dress to the wedding. 

Kali pursed her lips and meditated on it for just a moment before addressing Dean. “Well, my wedding gift will be to give your sister a new wardrobe and teach her how to properly look her part. Both of you are blessed with beauty and brains, it’s time we get her to blend into the family, that way her sight will raise fewer questions”

The room suddenly grew quieter. Brother and sister raised an eyebrow questioningly and pinked their cheeks in shyness, the lady’s comment came a bit out of nowhere. All angels couldn't help to think it was a beautiful thing to look at. 

“Kali is right you know? I haven’t forgotten about your request Dean, the only way for her to be free is through marriage, but, in the meantime, if your status as a former slave is kept quiet after the wedding, Jo could hide in plain sight" Gabriel was gesticulating with a biscotti while giving them this news. “There are no laws against slaves attending social events, you could even go to the theatre if you wish to do so, though I strongly advise you against it before the wedding. But, if you play the part as a proper lady no one needs to know your status. So, go shopping with Kali, I'm sure you’ll like it”  

Jo panicked for a moment, she had everyone’s attention on her at once but Dean's pleading eyes and Castiel's reassuring smile was all it took to convince her. Like if she could ever say no to the very first request of Dean’s new family... They made a date for the following morning, Kali would pick her up and they would spend a few hours together. 

After a couple of hours of pleasant conversation and Gabriel almost finishing singlehandedly the pastries, they were ready to leave. Both Gabriel and Kali were more and more on board with the idea of the upcoming wedding, they loved Castiel and it was obvious they were really happy together.

The moment the older couple left the house Dean loosened his tie knot and let out the air he had been holding in through the evening. “I think it went better than I expected, what do you think?” 

Jo, still by his side, relaxed against the seat but frowned a little. “Yes, though I never expected your aunt wanting to take me shopping, I’m sorry if my clothes are embarrassing, I’ll do my best to change, I promise” 

Castiel smiled softly at her and shook his head, he was too really starting to relax on the sofa. “I think she wants you to blend in better to avoid people questioning your presence, it’s the closest thing to freedom we can give you”

They rested there silently for a few minutes, thinking of the way the meeting turned out. They had a wedding date now, and it wasn’t a bad idea to celebrate it at home, maybe on the solarium at noon, the sun will be pouring in from the massive glass windows, it was beautiful there. Yeah, they had a lot to think about.

Tuesday morning was a busy time for all of them again. Right after breakfast Dean sat at his desk for the first time in like forever, though it was actually since last Thursday. Castiel went to his atelier to finish some botanical illustrations for the last commission, and Jo waited till Kali picked her up. 

Jo was a bit nervous and intimidated at first but, gracefully, Miss Kali took the shopping experience to teach her how to properly dress. Working with flowers thought Jo about color coordination, and she had good taste in general but when she first went out shopping for clothes with Castiel she chose things based solely on their utility, disregarding shape and color. Cas was the one responsible for her bright emerald coat and feathered hat, two functional and elegant additions to her more than sober and austere wardrobe. When she confessed that, Kali nodded in understanding and took her to a different shop from the one she went with Castiel.

Kali made her try on many different outfits so Jo could see for herself what kind of shapes and colors worked better for her and, after some time, Jo proved to be an excellent student, selecting items that were both useful and tasteful. Kali helped her by including a few dresses and hats Jo would have never chosen on her own but were very flattering. Kali took the chance to get her some more ‘pretty’ underwear too, lacy and satiny and in different colors a blushed Jo admired.

By Kali’s request Jo left the store wearing one of her new dresses, she looked very different from what she usually did but it wasn’t a bad thing, just another version of herself. They went for lunch, Jo was terrified but Kali told her not to say a word when they entered a small café and asked for a table in a discrete corner. They were served without problems and about an hour later they were out again. Jo realized Miss Kali was right, her clothes were hiding her at plain sight, no one commented on her sitting at the table or anything, she was almost invisible again but in a different way than when she was in her slave attire.    

They went for shoes as well, Jo only owned one pair of warm boots and the nude flats she was currently wearing and that was unacceptable. Low-heeled leather boots in different colors, another pair of flats and low-heeled pumps with and without straps were added to the huge amount of items they were getting. Jo wondered if she had way too little clothes or Miss Kali was exaggerating a bit but said nothing as she noticed the remarkable difference between the comfort given by her worn out flats and the new shoes she was trying on. Either way, though Jo had Castiel's permission to spend whatever she wanted Kali said she would be the one paying for all of it and she should see it as an opportunity to learn from an expert on the matter, something neither Jo nor Castiel could claim to be.  

It was exhausting. Kali was about to push for some accessories too but she recognized Jo was way out of her environment so she let it slip. She was having fun playing dress-up with the beautiful girl and was already planning to meet her some other day for another round. Jo smiled gratefully at her when Kali suggested they should get back home. She was having fun too but it was being a bit overwhelming experience for her.  

Kali left Jo at her home where both Owen and Aiden helped her to get the packets into her bedroom. It was quite a remarkable amount of things they left by the end of the bed. She was sorting her boxes and bags when Dean went into her bedroom and greeted her with a hug. Jo told him she was happy but a bit bewildered as well, she had spent the whole day playing 'angel in disguise' and it was emotionally draining, to say the least. He said nothing, just went by her side at the end of the bed and helped her sort her new clothes.

They worked silently for a while, Dean handed her the new stuff as she was placing it in her dressing room. The vanity table remained empty except for her hairbrush and some almond oil hand cream, but it was all right, Miss Kali said they were going to meet again soon.

Her shoes, her underwear, her dresses, her hats, her gloves… she placed them all in a mechanical way till the only thing familiar left was the light blue dress, the one with the little silk flowers, the one that started it all. The color was a bit dull, the flowers had threads coming out of the trims and the sleeves were pilling... it looked really bad hanging next to the others but she gave it the same treatment as the rest of her new clothes. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” her words came out softly, she wasn’t sure who she was talking to, Dean, the dress or herself. 

Dean walked to her and just kissed her hair. “Let’s keep on going, Jo” and finished gathering all the boxes, bags and wrapping paper scattered all over the floor. Now it was all clean and perfect.

A proper lady’s room.


	63. Growing strong

That evening Castiel got back home right before dinnertime wearing a face-splitting grin on his face. “I'm sold out!” he said even before kissing Dean. The quirked eyebrow he got in return made him laugh. “Of course, sorry. People bought all of my paintings, they sold them, all of them, and they asked me for some more, I’m sort of coveted right now!”

Dean jumped off his seat and kissed him soundly, with everything that was happening lately he totally forgot about Cas’ art show. “I’m so proud of you!” he said between kisses because he really was, his angel was awesome in his own right, but he knew that already. 

Castiel told him too all about the reactions he got from his professor. Apparently, his paintings looked fresh and alive, and using slaves as a recurrent subject was somewhat ‘bold and original’. It was strange the way things worked, they had to keep their relationship a secret till after the wedding because of Dean’s status as a slave mad him less than nothing but, as it was turning out to be, it was ‘hip’ to buy a painting depicting exactly that. Go figures.

Dean bitterly laughed at the irony as they walked to the dining room where Jo was talking with Krissy over some spilled wine. As always, every time the clumsy girl did something wrong she turned into a fretting mess that only got soothed down when the ‘punishment’ was established. It was always either breakfast or the afternoon tea she would be deprived of, Jo couldn’t stand to think the girl would have to be hungry for a long time, she knew how bad it felt having to work all day on an empty stomach.

After Krissy left the dining room still sobbing Jo finally turned and approached the table rolling her eyes somewhat playfully defeatedly. “That girl is something else, I’ve never met someone as clumsy as her”

Castiel looked at her in awe. “Jo, you look very lovely this evening!” because she really did, the color of her dress suited her skin beautifully, the delicacy of the lace and the subtlety of the embroidery… To be honest, when Kali announced she was taking Jo on a shopping spree he feared his aunt would turn her into a doll, a poor shadow of the girl he liked so much, but this, she was still herself, only better dressed. He had a déjà vu of the first time he provided them with clothes, only this time she was more confident on herself, she held her head high and looked at his eyes when they talked, she was blooming beautifully.    

They made a toast celebrating Castiel’s sales and talked about Jo’s experience with Kali. They laughed, and chatted, and enjoyed each other’s company for a while. After dessert Cas asked for their help to decide which paintings were going to the art gallery.

The atelier was a bit cold, it hadn’t been used all day so the dying fire wasn’t enough to keep it warm. Jo knelt down in front of the fireplace but Dean beat her to it. “You’re too pretty today, let me do it?” He didn’t wait for an answer and just got to it.

Finally nice and warm they got to select the artworks. It was hard, though they only needed six of them they were all very dear to Castiel since these were the ones he kept for himself before the art show. One of Jo as a fairy queen went first, then the one with Aiden trimming some flower bushes, then the one he made of a busy shopping street (though Jo sent a melancholy gaze towards it but Cas included it since she said nothing), and some still life depicting flowers.

They were deep in conversation so they almost didn't notice Owen was there refilling the wood bin by the fireplace. Before he left, however, Cas took the chance to tell him he will be needing some wooden boxes to transport the paintings, just like last time.  

On their way downstairs Jo asked Dean to go see Krissy, she wanted to be sure the girl was fine before going to bed, but she couldn’t do that since she was the one punishing her. Dean smiled at her and kissed her temple before getting to the kitchen. Krissy was fine, she still felt bad for the mishap but Dean made sure everyone else comforted her a little. 

Dean then went into the study to gather the finished papers he still had to ask Castiel to deliver. He made a neat pile, made sure the fireplace was off and closed the door behind him.

Castiel was getting into bed after his shower when Dean entered their room, following him after finishing his nightly routine. They chatted for a little while, sharing lazy kisses in between words.Castiel had been out most of the day and he wanted to share his experiences with his beloved. Dean did the same and asked Castiel if he could deliver the finished assignments the next day when taking the new paintings to the gallery. It was all so entirely domestic, it was their life now.      

Next morning after breakfast Castiel prepared the paintings, and when he was ready to go, Dean handed him the folder he needed to deliver and Jo asked him for some books she needed.

Castiel declared the first stop at the gallery, Owen and Aiden were carrying the boxes and they were heavy. Miss Blake wasn’t there yet so her secretary entered the new paintings and handed him the check for his earnings and some visiting cards left by people interested in commissioning a piece. Castiel wasn’t sure what to make of all that but he put it all in his wallet and left for the Council. Once in the sidewalk, he gave his slaves the choice of accompanying him or returning home. Aiden headed back, Jo needed him for something, but Owen went with him. Castiel liked running errands with the boy, his face was very expressive and he just couldn’t hide his amazement whenever he went someplace new.   

At the office he made the exchange, the finished assignments for the new documents, the requirements and their due date. The whole time secretary made a face at him he couldn’t read into, but he gave no importance to it. On their way to the library, they got stopped by one of the librarians and a senior investigator. “Oh, Mister Novak, so good to see you, we were just commenting how nice it was for you to receive us last weekend. Too bad not all of the guests can say the same now…”

Castiel was perplexed, that was quite a bold comment, but it was like if there wasn’t any malice in the tone so he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Uh... thank you for coming, sorry if my altercation with Frederick ruined the evening” He fought against himself not to end his little statement with a question, like a child would do.

The librarian giggled and looked to both their sides, as checking if they were alone in the corridor before speaking. “Oh, please, Mister Novak, first of all, the evening went great, we just heard what happened Monday morning when he came to tell us like the gossiper he is... And second, you singlehandedly made true one of the most recurrent fantasies of so many people at the linguistics department! Punching Frederick in the face is something most of us only dream of doing” he laughed at his own remark and Castiel smiled, greeted them and left for the library. At least they weren’t mad at him, Dean’s position was still secure.

Owen marveled at the size of the bookcases and followed him closely while Castiel navigated the shelves looking for Jo’s book. Both of them had smiles on their faces when they arrived back home.

Dean looked into the new papers immediately after Castiel had handed them to him, he sorted them and prepared the books he would probably need but, instead of diving right into it, he went with Cas to find Jo. They found her at the conservatory discussing with Aiden some new ways to irrigate the greenhouse. Castiel had to acclaim her ideas, she was really intelligent and it showed.

Days went by a bit uneventfully, Jo went out with Kali again and this time she came back with a few hats, gloves and scarves, Dean worked on the papers, and Castiel kept on studying trying to perfect himself. Letters from Charlie and Balthy arrived at the house, they both wanted to know what about Castiel’s secret news but didn’t ask by letter, they knew better. Cas was really happy when the both of them confirmed they were going to be in town on St. Valentine’s week.

Dean was working on his latest assignment and he hated every single word of it, it was a paper about the importance of blood purity, the author was unforgiving even of angel-demon marriages. Every single word was disgustingly bigoted and wrong, and Dean finished it up as soon as possible, he couldn’t handle looking at it more than necessary. Right after he was done with it he felt the need for a break, so he went looking for Jo, she was probably doing something far more interesting.

And she was indeed, Dean found her and Aiden at the conservatory chatting about flowers. She had taken on the mission of growing a distinctive kind of rose in time for spring. Those roses ‘didn’t like the weather and kept dying’, but on her readings (promoted by Castiel who brought her books from the Council library and any kind of bookstore he passed by) she learned you could crossbreed flowers to accommodate them to your garden. Red peonies grew strong in the conservatory and were used by Jo on her flower arrangements around the house, “And guess what Dean, they are kind of ‘cousins’ with the roses I want to grow!” She happily explained him that even when flowers were different, if they came from the same plant family they shared similar traits, they were the same in essence, so you could mix them to make them stronger, more resistant and beautiful.

Dean didn’t care much about flowers but he loved to see her excited and smiling over the subject, explaining passionately and trying her best to prove the theories she learnt. Jo, safe and loved, was blooming more beautifully than any of her flowers.

 

 

 

 


	64. Domestic snippets

Well, Dean was ready to give up now because, in all likelihood, it was the most boring batch of papers he had the pleasure to ever have worked on. The ones he had done during the last week were insufferable, and now it was some sort of poem celebrating brotherly love, beautifully written but, as it presented no special challenge, it was boring him out of his mind. He finished it but couldn't keep on going with the next one so he went upstairs to the atelier, maybe Cas was up to something, or could get up on him... 

Two flights of stairs later showed him Castiel wasn’t there, that was his luck, so, as he had no more excuses to procrastinate he forced his way back to the study. He then dragged himself over the rest of the book till he faced the last composition. His interest peaked unexpectedly then, the poem was strange, there was something in the wording that stuck with him, especially one of the lines:

‘When all the roads are closed and night comes down upon the knowledge starved pilgrim, the soul is the only star that can enlighten the way’

Dean wasn’t sure why but he copied it into his notebook, his guts were rarely wrong. It was either some sort of epiphany or he just wanted to have something to complicate his easy and boring commission. 

He closed his notebook and tapped it with his pencil a few times till he decided he couldn't stay at the office any longer, so he went to the kitchen where he was received by a smiling Daisy and Owen, the only other people currently at the house since Jo was out with Castiel and Aiden, and Krissy was coming from the market any moment now. 

Dean chatted with Daisy while preparing the ingredients for an apple pie for dessert and some poppy buns for breakfast, having to avoid Owen that was hovering over him all the while. Dean, getting annoyed with the boy, demanded to know if there was something he needed. His voice came out a bit harsher than he intended though and the kid flinched before apologizing and retreating to the other end of the table, lowering his gaze. 

Less than a minute was the grand total of time Dean managed to last before having to do something to change the stance of the boy, so he asked him again, this time making sure of using a softer voice and a smile. Owen didn’t lift his head when he shyly answered that he had never made a pie before and was just trying to learn how to do it. And if he could please forgive him, he wasn’t trying to be a burden.

Dean felt a bit like shit but instead of a self-loathed mind monologue, something he would have done before, he sent him to wash his hands and come back to make the pie himself, he would guide him but the best way to learn was by doing it. Owen rushed to the sink and, fastening an apron around his waist, approached the table. Dean then explained what the ingredients were for, helped him measure everything and allowed him to start the mix while he did the buns. Owen was concentrating hard while mixing the flour, butter and water, and worked silently, frowning whenever a lump was on his way.  

Dean was elbows deep on his dough, yeast was mixing with flour and butter between his fingers, and a memory assaulted him: the moment he learnt how to make cinnamon rolls. He couldn’t have been older than seven, his mother was explaining what he needed to do as she was doing something else entirely different. Sammy tried to follow his moves but he wasn’t tall enough to reach the table. She would look into his work and point out what was missing without even tasting it, she was awesome like that... He still used that same recipe, it was like hearing her whispering the ingredients in his ear every time.

Owen peeled and sliced the apples, mixed them with cinnamon and sugar, lemon juice and some flour to make the creamy filling. Dean put his dough to rest and helped him place the rolled crust into the pan, centering it and softly pressing the walls for a perfect fit. The filling was next and then the lattice top, nicely done in no time. Before getting it into the oven Dean shared his secret for a sweet and crispy brown crust, he would paint it with egg and sprinkle sugar on top, the sugar would burn and the egg would seal all flavors in. Daisy nodded in agreement and helped Owen put the dessert in the oven. Dean formed the buns and placed them on the baking sheet while Owen cleaned up the rest. The buns were puffing while the kitchen was filled with the smell of cinnamon and sugar and love, because that was what pie was all about.

Krissy and Aiden traversed the back door almost at the same time Castiel and Jo came through the front, the kitchen gathering them all. The pie cooled at a side table and the buns came out the oven all golden and perfect.


	65. The best birthday ever

“So, what are you planning for Dean's birthday?” Cas had an idea but he wanted it to be perfect, and, also, maybe Jo had something planned on her own and he didn’t want to ruin it for her. 

Jo smiled widely and said, absolutely confident in herself. "I am baking him a birthday pie"

Cas looked at her puzzled, they had pie like maybe once a week or so, what was so special about that? His tilted head and squinted eyes got Jo unsure for a moment. “If it is all right with you, of course... Can I bake the pie?”

Castiel blinked at the question, thinking that perhaps he was missing something.. "Yes, of course, but I was wondering if you had something special in mind"

Jo changed her demeanor instantly back to a smile but her eyes softened. Yes, whatever he was missing it surely was rather obvious, it was her 'I can't believe I'm explaining this' face. "The pie I want to bake for him will be special because it will be the very first time since he was a little boy he's going to have a celebratory pie made just for him"

"Oh" Of course. Castiel always felt like a child whenever they explained something that obvious, he kept forgetting Dean was a slave and he didn't get birthday presents regularly. Neither did she. 

Cas' eyes got lost in the far wall so Jo felt like sharing a bit more. "You know, my last two birthdays revolved around you, especially the last one when you gave me the most amazing present ever, a sense of freedom, time for myself to spend as I see fit... I don't think I thanked you enough for that"

"You're welcome but don't mention it again, I told you, I see you as family, whatever makes you happy you just need to ask and it’s yours” She blushed lightly to that so he kept on talking. ”I don't remember what happened on your last birthday though, we were at the manor, right?"

"Yes, we were, it was around the time you dreamt of me as the moon goddess, remember? You started the painting I’ve got in my room now... Anyway, that whole week I was sent to you nonstop, so I wasn't available to be anywhere else... That was awesome, you took that time to tell me all about a theatre play you saw, you even read some of it for me... It was a great birthday"

So he was the reason she wasn't raped that week, a fond memory for her of course. "I'm so sorry Jo, I'm sorry it took me so long to get us out of there" he still felt bad about that, he should have known better... 

"Nonsense Castiel, you didn’t know about that. But enough with this, you asked me about Dean’s birthday?” Jo said with a plastered smile on her lips and a 'cut the crap' attitude. She was learning more and more of Kali, he could almost hear her saying ‘if you can’t change the topic, change the conversation’ or something like that, it was very impressive, not so subtle but she was getting there. Castiel did as told and shared all about the surprise he was planning and she, again, gave him her blessing. 

So they were all set, the day after tomorrow Dean was going to be the most pampered man on earth.

...   ...   ...

The morning of his birthday he woke up to an amazing blowjob Castiel had started when he was still asleep, his foggy mind hadn’t cleared enough when shivers of hot, white pleasure were rushing through his spine. Dean climaxed while being relaxed from sleep, his mind transforming the pillows and blankets in soft clouds cocooning them from the world. It took him a moment to come down from his high, but when he opened his eyes, Dean encountered his angel staring at his face, which deepened considerably the blush tinting his cheeks and upper chest. “Happy birthday my love” were the first words said to him that morning. So far it was a great birthday.

Dean was about to reciprocate the favor when he was kissed senseless. Dean closed his eyes getting lost in the feeling of his lips being nibbled at, their tongues dancing and the sweet taste of heaven in his mouth.  Again, when he reopened his eyes he met those blue orbs he loved so much, but this time there was something his angel was holding in between them, a small velvet box. 

Castiel sat, his back against the headboard, and raised Dean up too, holding his hand. “I’ve got you a present” he said and opened the small box to extract a thin ring he proceeded to slide on Dean's ring finger. “We’ll be married soon, please accept this ring as a sign of my commitment to you, my beloved Dean”

Dean was out of words, the ring was absolutely beautiful and totally unexpected. It was a simple thin white gold band with three small stones crafted into it, an emerald, a sapphire and a diamond. The color hues were deep and bright and the light changed them slightly when he moved his finger. Castiel explained the meaning of the stones, he knew Dean liked it as he couldn't take his eyes off the thing, but figured he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. “The sapphire is the gem of truth, it’s a pledge of trust and loyalty, the emerald is the stone of the goddess Venus and a symbol of hope and love, and the diamond is to remind you of how strong you are, we are…”   

Dean could only think it was the most amazing birthday present he ever had and he just kissed Castiel with all the passion and sentiment he could gather in a kiss. “Thank you” he said, there were so many things he wanted to express but all he could manage to do was keep on examining his ring, still incapable to quite believe it was all really happening. 

Castiel was proud of himself because he did it, he had successfully rocked Dean’s world and the day just started. He still wasn’t done with him. “I’m glad you liked it. Come, let’s have some breakfast, we have a lot to do today”

Dean got dressed and followed him, unable to stop touching his beautiful ring. Downstairs Jo’s greeting was interrupted by her banshee-style scream the moment she noticed the ring. Tears pooled in both blonde’s eyes as she admired the small piece of jewelry. They served cherry pie for breakfast and it made Dean smile so cheerily Cas was beginning to understand Jo’s birthday present there. When they were done Dean said something about some papers he was working on but Castiel asked him not to get to work yet and instead accompany him somewhere, he needed him and only him. 

Dean was a bit suspicious on the vagueness of it all but he didn’t refuse him, he never did, and just tagged along.

They walked towards the town’s square but took a different shopping street than the usual, so Dean realized it had nothing to do with clothing or groceries. They arrived at a small shop that appeared to be closed but Castiel ringed the bell and suddenly they were allowed in. It was a jewelry store, a closed jewelry store, just one salesman on a corner. “Today it opened just for us so we can pick our wedding rings my love, happy birthday” Castiel’s words made Dean’s knees far too weak to hold him up but the arms of his angel prevented him from falling. Dean was aware that, surely, there was going to be rings involved in his wedding but this, this was way too much, it was his best birthday ever!

They spent quite an amount of time choosing their rings, it wasn’t an easy task as there were so many to choose from, and that was leaving aside they were offered to meet the jeweler and make a new design from scratch. Dean found he was rather picky, as he had never used jewelry before he wasn’t used to having something on his finger, so the more flashy ones, the bigger ones, and the ones with huge stones were left out. Castiel had given him the perfect ring already, it was really too hard to think of another one.

They agreed on having the same ring for the both of them, so Castiel was glad Dean left out the bulkier ones, he needed his fingers as smooth as possible when drawing and painting. After a while they came across with one Dean dimmed perfect, it was a simple thin band made of white gold and, besides it being exactly like his engagement ring minus the stones, it was… perfect. Yes, it was perfect, it was thin but wide enough to be visible, and didn’t stand out much but it was elegant. They took their measures and when asked if they wished for something engraved on the inside both of them said yes, but wanted to keep it a secret from the other. So, in turns, they told the jeweler what they wanted, and were met with an amused smile and a simple nod. They were going to be ready in a few days, just in time for the wedding.    

Dean didn’t say much on their way back home, and Castiel didn’t push him, just by watching him you could tell his mind was trying to catch up with all that happened, so many emotions were involved in the purchase they just did. Cas held his fiancé’s hand and took him back home.

Dean was left in his study but he couldn’t focus for a time on whatever he was working at. He couldn’t help to think of so many things at once, like the ways Castiel validated his opinion again and again, like now, trusting his input on choosing a ring he will be wearing every day for the rest of his life and, again, choosing him to share that enormous amount of time.

His body had many scars, the marks of his life, marks left by sadist angels and demons alike who thought of him as a toy, as a piece of meat they could carve into. He had a new mark now, a different one. Castiel’s ring was a mark on him too, a mark that stated he owned him, owned his hearth and owned his soul, Dean was his now, and the ring he will put in Castiel’s finger was the way he was marking him as well, and, in their shared marks they were going to become one.

Indeed, it was a lot to take in.

 


	66. Lizzie and the restless mind

_‘Only blood can call for blood but it must be handled expertly, as blood with no sentiment easily turns into dark-colored water’_

Dean read that once and again, that line from the ‘Doors of Durin’ kept calling on him, nagging him from the back of his mind. He knew he was up to something but he had no idea what it was and yet he was sure it had nothing to do with his current work, some famous demon’s genealogy he couldn’t care any less about. Maybe Jo was right and he was edgy because the wedding was happening in less than two weeks and that would make anyone nervous. Maybe she was right. Dean could see it in Castiel’s eyes, they were both impatient and giddy.

And they had good reason to be impatient, the officiant was paid to prepare the marriage license and certificate in utmost silence, the secrecy had to be held till it went into the public record, then and only then they could be totally out. Gabriel and Kali were acting as witnesses, Balthazar and Charlie were the only ones invited and they were going to be informed of it just moments before it actually occurred. It was going to be a rather simple event, Kali and Jo decided the solarium was perfect and planned on moving a small table for them to do the paperwork, and a few chairs surrounding it for the rest of the attendants, the slaves could watch it all from the conservatory. After the ceremony, lunch would be served to celebrate the new husbands and that would be all. Jo told Dean everything was going to look great and he trusted her, she knew more about how to get those things done than he did anyway.

It was going to be just a lunch party held at the house, only this time they were invited to participate in it. Nothing else, nothing to worry about...

Dean was again trying to focus on his papers, and it was going well, he was taking notes and fumbling with his books. There was a word he wasn’t quite getting right, it had so many meanings that could possibly fit but he was sure it was meant to be along the lines of… where was his notebook? He had it right there, where was it? As his eyes searched for his notepad he noticed a small hand reaching for a pencil on the other side of his desk. What?

He got up and walked around his desk to find a small child on the floor drawing on his notebook, right over the definitions he had worked so hard to collect. Um... Next to her, an open book showed her drawings as well all over the… Oh crap.

“Hi there!” he said, way more cheerily than he felt. The little girl lifted her head and regaled him a wide smile... Dean went on his knees to be at eye level with the kid who went back to her drawing. Noticing there were doodlings everywhere, Dean needed to retrieve what was left of his notes back, now. “I’m Dean, what’s your name?” he smiled while speaking and it worked, the girl let go of the pencil and raised her hand to greet him. 

“Lizzie!” she shouted and smiled again, she was adorable.  

“Let’s go find where you came from” Dean prompted and got up, offering a hand the girl took to walk out of his office. They were passing by the formal parlor and the girl pointed at the room “Pretty flowers!”

Dean peeked inside and on the floor there was one of the flower vases Jo always set, the flowers scattered everywhere, water all over the carpet... how long did she spend at the house? As Dean tried to clean a bit of the mess Lizzie took a peony and smelled it “Momma!” she exclaimed and walked out of the room. 

Dean left what he was doing and went after her, catching a glimpse of her walking into the dining room. It was a game for the girl so she ran around the table. Dean sighed but he knew he wasn’t the least exasperated with the unexpected visit, and let her complete the lap, catching her in a corner. Lizzie was thrilled to be lifted on his arms and giggled, making him giggle as well, it had been a long time since he had played with a child, maybe Sammy was the last one he chased around freely.

They walked out of the dining room and Dean spotted Owen trying to calm a sobbing girl he didn’t know. She was in wearing a dark grey uniform so maybe the crying girl was looking for the little one. It was worth a try. “Hi, are you looking for her?”

Both Owen and the girl looked at him, the girl smiling through her tears “Oh Miss Lizzie! Thank God you’re alright!” 

"Nellie!" Lizzie greeted her, showing them the flower that, by now, was semi-destroyed. “For momma!”

"Of course Miss Lizzie" The girl said and bowed her head towards him. “Thank you, sir, if you’ll let me I can take Miss Lizzie back with her mother now” 

"That'll be great" Dean handed her the child “Bye Lizzie!”

“Bye De!” she said as the girl drove her towards the stairs. Dean asked Owen about them and the boy explained Lizzie was there so Castiel could make her portrait but at some point she had disappeared from the nanny’s side, and they had been looking for her the last half hour, and he should go tell the others she was fine. Dean informed him of the mess she made with the flowers and went back to the study, Sammy firmly set on his mind now.

And thinking of Sammy got him thinking about himself as a child too. Maybe they were banned from Master Robert’s study in fear they could do something like Lizzie did to his notes? He had little memories of the time before he was allowed to learn and study, always with Sammy in tow. He remembered how thrilling it was to sneak into his Master’s study and admire the tons of books inside the place. Maybe Master Robert would laugh at him if he could see how neat and orderly he kept his desk, how he stored notes in binders and catalogued his files... Master Robert had a hectic system, or that’s how he called the enormous piles of papers and books and notepads scattered over his desk, side tables and chairs. He always knew where everything was, whenever they needed something he just fished it out from a drawer or a file, almost without looking... Dean could do that too but he preferred the tidy system better when he was working... What would Master Robert think of him if he knew he was following his steps? Would he be proud?

Dean wasn’t aware that, looking down on him from far, far away, Robert was very proud of his boy.    

 


	67. Time for a wedding

Saint Valentine’s day had finally arrived and Dean kissed his sleeping angel and sprang out of bed to take a shower and dress for the big day. It was amazing to think that only a year had gone by since he revealed himself to Castiel in a way that he hadn't done before to anyone else but Jo. His life had changed enormously since that day forward and now he was about to marry the one making it all possible. It was a huge step he was about to take but it was also one he longed to take. 

Dean hurried a bit under the hot spring of water before jumping off the shower to towel himself dry. He still needed to apply lotion to his skin and time was running out. They had slept in a little later than they usually did and now, in less than an hour, Miss Charlie and Mister Balthazar were coming, and that was big. Gabriel had the rings, he was bringing them later so they were kept as a surprise, even though they had selected them together there was still that little wording inside and Dean wanted to see Castiel’s face when he spotted it. It was stupid, he knew that, but it was sweet too.  

Walking out of the bathroom he saw his angel yawning and stretching, his ruffled hair shining brownish on the sunlight. Dean loved that silky hair that always had a way to stay out of place, he loved his angel and today he was declaring his everlasting love in front of his new family and friends, and to the rest of the world once it was all set. That made him breathe sharply because ahh...!!! 

Focus Dean, first you get dressed, then you can go shout your undying love for Castiel.

Cas showered, dressed and did his best to appear calm and collected, but he was as nervous as Dean looked. Breakfast was plagued with lopsided smiles and softly spoken short words, and was over after none of them could carry on pretending to eat anything else but a single piece of toast with half a cup of tea. 

"All right, let's do this" Cas said, giving one last look at the mirror to check they were presentable before they went to the parlor to wait for his friends.    

Dean followed his angel but couldn't help his pacing back and forth once they got downstairs. Coming out to Castiel’s friends was sort of a big deal, they were his dearest friends and even when he knew there was no going back now (as in a few hours they were going to be married) he feared not being accepted by them. He wanted for them to like him, especially Miss Charlie, he liked her best (but maybe because he had only met Mister Balthazar once long ago and the angel had spanked his ass shamelessly while he was serving them tea...) Anyway, he really wanted to land on Miss Charlie's good side.

Castiel was trying to play it cool but he was anxious too. He loved his friends but a little voice inside his head kept wondering louder and louder what would happen if they didn’t understand him. He looked at Dean that was currently staring at the floor while going back and forth by the armchair, he was about to put him too in the line... what if they tried to stop the wedding? What if they tell on them?

Their fretting was cut out shortly before it could explode into a full-blown panic as Balthazar and Charlie arrived perfectly punctual at ten in the morning. Owen took them to the formal parlor where Cas and Dean were expecting them. The angels hugged each other before taking a seat, it had been too long since the last time they met face to face. Castiel sat on the chair in front of them and Dean stood beside him, fidgeting. None of them spoke a word for some very long moments and the tension was growing palpable in the room. Balthazar quirked an eyebrow and was opening his mouth to speak but Charlie beat him, the forced smile on her face concealing a hint of concern behind her eyes. “We’re really curious to know why you wanted to meet face to face, not that we don't enjoy paying you a visit but your letter was so vague... it was kind of fun trying to guess the reason behind it”

Castiel rubbed a hand through the back of his head before he squared his shoulders and sat straighter, and because there was no time as the present he just went on. “I have something to tell you, but you must swear you won’t tell another soul till it’s all out, no matter what. Do I have your word?”

Both newly arrived angels looked at each other and then at Cas, their eyes were serious when they agreed, almost worried for their friend. Cas sighed and chewed on his lip, something he was sure Dean was doing at this very moment. “I’m sorry for all the secrecy but I’m hiding it from my family… I- I’m getting married guys!”

After just a second of utter silence in the room Charlie shrieked and jumped all over him “Oh my God! I’m so happy for you!!!”

Castiel got up to get Charlie back to the floor and Balthazar smiled warmly and hugged him tightly. “So, who’s the lucky one?” Charlie asked, perceptive as she was that the problem, if there was one, recalled on that issue.

Castiel’s grin, left on his lips by the sudden display of affection, morphed into a thin line. He breathed in, gathering his composure back and was about to spill the news when he was interrupted by Balthazar lifting his finger. 

“Wait, Cassie, I feel I’ll need a drink for this one. Boy, pour me some scotch!” Balthazar said, extending his arm towards Dean, who bowed his head without thinking and hurriedly fixed and handed the angel a drink. Charlie absently followed Dean’s hand till a spark of light caught he attention. Zeroing her eyes on the shiny object adorning it, she stuttered in her mind, he was a slave, there was no way he was wearing jewelry unless… “Oh my god!!! You’re marrying Dean!?”

"Um... Yes, I am" Castiel nodded in agreement, stretching his arm to hold Dean’s hand. Dean had his eyes glued to the floor and if he bit his lips harder he was going to break his skin.

“This is unbelievable!!! Congratulations!” Charlie had a smile that was attempting to split her face. She hugged Cas and was about to jump Dean but realized it was a bit forward, so she offered her hand to him instead. Dean looked at it for a moment and shyly smiled at her while taking it on his own to shake it. Charlie saw her chance and pulled him into a hug. “I knew you were something special the first time I set eyes on you, congratulations Dean”

Dean didn’t respond at first but after only a second into the embrace, he hugged her back. “Thank you” he whispered doing his best not to quiver in his small voice.

Balthazar was mutely sipping his drink and staring into the void. Castiel got a bit antsy at the lack of reaction so he had to ask. “Bal, what do you think?”

The blond angel stared into his eyes then, an unreadable expression on his face. “So, your father isn’t aware of all of this?”

Castiel, fearing he had made a mistake in trusting his friend, gulped down before speaking. “No…?” 

Balthazar finished his drink in one go, walked towards him and stage-whispered in his ear for everyone to hear. “Can I sign as a witness? screwing Michael up would delight me” and kissed Castiel’s smiling cheek before going to refill his glass. “Congratulations to the both of you” he said and downed his drink, no one cared it was way too early, it surely was six o’clock somewhere.

“So, when is the big day? Can Dorothy come?” 

Charlie had Dean’s elbow wrapped in her arm so he had no choice but to sit next to her, a bit nervous but at the same time relieved Castiel’s friends were on board and happy for him. His only answer was a tentative smile so Castiel was the one to speak for the both of them. “Sorry but Dorothy is going to miss it, the wedding is today actually, the moment the officiant arrives…” 

Cas explained then how the day was going to continue and asked Jo to join them so he could properly introduce her to his friends. Both of them remembered her fondly, Charlie because of her sweetness and Balthazar because Cas had chastised him for pinching her ass cheek once.

Jo’s face was slightly pink as she greeted them, her new dress made her shine and Balthazar admired her silently, like he would with any other lady. Charlie wanted to know all about her, about Dean and Castiel’s relationship, she wanted to catch up but Gabriel and Kali chose that moment to join the party. After greeting everyone Gabriel suggested they moved to the solarium as the officiant would be arriving at any moment, and it worked like a charm, they were getting there when said clerk was at the door. The demon introduced himself briefly and not wasting any time demanded they get to business.

And what a beautiful place for that particularly happy business the solarium turned out to be. Jo had managed to keep them out of the room the prior day and through the morning, she wanted to surprise them and boy did she succeed on that! The chandelier was lit, mixing sunlight with candlelight and sending sparkles all over the room. There was a small table near one of the windows for them to do the proper paperwork framed by some silky white fabrics hanging from the roof, intertwined with little white flowers and dark green vines. Dean thought of it as ‘ethereal columns’, a weird concept combination but it fitted it just right. There were chairs surrounding the small table in a circular fashion, and they too had a silky fabric ribbon hanging in the back, fastening small bouquets of white Lily and blue Iris. It was simple and elegant, and though there were flowers everywhere she had managed to make it look not so feminine but utterly tasteful and accommodating to both grooms. Everyone was speechless at first, but the growing smiles on their faces told Jo she did good.

The officiant went to stand on the other side of the table and, without much ado, proceeded to explain Dean what was happening like if he were three years old, how he would be now considered a new member of society, asking every now and then if he understood what was told to him.

It was more than patronizing, to say the least, but Gabriel had told them days ago how the ceremony was going to be conducted, how Dean would be informed of some of his new rights and obligations towards his husband. And that Castiel will be asked to sign for him since it was illegal for Dean to be able to do so, he will only be asked to leave a finger print instead as a signature. Dean knew that so he just listened calmly to everything the clerk said, answering when asked if he was following them.

They soon got to the part where they got asked if they accepted each other as husbands, in Dean’s case with the added clause of ‘to obey and be subjected to your husband’s will’. They both said ‘yes’ with matching smiles on their faces. Castiel signed his consent, and signed Dean’s name too, adding his last name to it. Dean Novak then pressed his inked thumb next to it, happy tears silently rolling down his cheek. And that was it, the legal part was done. For the ring exchange they said vows that made everyone there cry, openly or not, as no one could claim to have dry eyes by the end of it, when they kissed for everyone there to see.

When Castiel’s lips touched his, Dean felt he was flying, engulfed in a surreal dream. He was married now to his angel, they were kissing in front of an audience of angels, and he had now the right to do it whenever he felt like it, something he never thought he could have. 

Cas was flying too, he had married the man he loved, something he deemed impossible not so long ago, and his friends and family were there to share the happiest moment in his life. 

Cheers and clapping were heard as a distant sound as the kiss was turning more passionate by the second, and they were about to get too handsy when Gabriel squeezed Castiel’s shoulder to bring him down to earth again and congratulate him and his new husband. They broke the kiss, both reopening glazed eyes to see the dream had come true.

Before they could get to share some more hugs and smiles with their family the officiant told them the marriage will be set on the public record in a matter of hours. The clerk did it while collecting the rest of his money, leaving the house promptly, letting them know too that he was paid to do the job but in no way it meant he condoned what he just did. It made no difference, nobody paid attention to him, they were all too enthralled with the celebration. There was genuine love surrounding them. 

They ate, and drank, and merrily laughed for a long while. Now that it was done, now that he was 'a real person' Dean could finally admit out loud his capacities and Castiel came out as the artist he was. The statement, rather than surprise anyone it, unexpectedly, made Charlie blurt out “Aha! Told you blondie! Now, pay up!” while pointing a finger at Balthazar. 

He rolled his eyes and, standing on his chair, he cleared his throat, conveying the room’s attention. “Aye, aye! Here I stand in front of Charlotte Bradbury, the most beautiful and intelligent angel to ever walk the earth. I’ll never be as clever as her!”

All of them showed either amusement or confusion on their faces but laughter was the most recurrent thing heard at the table. Balthazar climbed down from the chair, motioned for Owen to serve him another drink and, sipping from his glass, he smirked at Charlie. “There, I said it. You know you owe me too, Red, and I’ll love to see how you plan to pay me”

The smugness on Charlie’s face was replaced by light annoyance in the blink of an eye. “You know I can’t, Dorothy isn’t here so there’s no one I can kiss for your sick amusement, you perv!”

Castiel demanded to know what was all that about, though he already had a light suspicion. Balthazar explained they had a few bets going on, some were about them but he wasn’t telling because where was the fun in that? Anyway, two bets got solved, he lost to Charlie on Castiel not being the one solely working for the Council, she was right about that one and the little speech he just gave was her prize. Now, on the other hand, he won her on guessing what the reason for Castiel’s gathering was. Though it was true he wasn’t expecting a wedding, maybe Cas announcing a relationship or an engagement, but either way, Charlie owed him a girl on girl kiss, that was his prize.

"And I don't know what you're waiting for, I see plenty of kissable women in this very room" Balthazar remarked while downing his drink. 

Charlie wanted to wipe off the smug smile he had going on his face, but she refrained and, calmly, addressed him slowly. "I don't know what you mean by 'plenty', there is a child over there not me nor you should consider for a kiss" Krissy went red as a tomato at the observation the angel uttered while pointing at her. Charlie, noticing it smiled softly at her before she went on, "I appreciate my life enough so I would never dare to ask Kali” Kali nodded in agreement to that, “and that leaves Jo, and she doesn't deserve to be caught in between our antics. So you're mistaken, there's no one I can kiss in this room"

“You only say that because you’re a big chicken, besides, it’s just a kiss, I know if I asked for something else Dorothy would skin ME alive for it” Balthazar pointed at her using his glass. Charlie was pouting and was about to retort when Jo shyly said she would do it.

"What?" Charlie asked quirking her eyebrow, Jo was definitely a kissable girl but she didn’t want to impose on her. 

Dean looked at his sister's eyes to see if there was something else behind her playful smirk but she was serene and amused. "I'll do it for you m-Charlie, you are welcome to kiss me if you want to, I know you can’t just walk off a bet, it wouldn't be fair" Jo's voice was light but she wore a smile on her eyes.

“Thank you, Jo" Charlie said lightly. Then she faced Balthazar "I hope you enjoy it, you big perv!” and stuck her tongue out to him. Balthazar just smirked so she rolled her eyes and turned towards Jo. Charlie gently cupped her cheek and pressed her lips against the slave's for a moment, softly nibbling her lower lip before reopening the gap between them. Jo’s pink cheeks were so endearing after it anyone would have guessed she was a blushing virgin. Balthazar cheered and whistled but his noise was interrupted by Charlie's hand smacking the back of his head. "Totally worth it" he said while laughing.

Gabriel then asked for the wedding cake. Apparently, there weren’t enough desserts and pastries for him to try, but he was indulged as a small cake was presented to the husbands. “Mr. Novak, please do the honors!” Kali spoke out loud and everyone laughed as Dean’s cheeks tinted pink. They all had been calling Dean ‘Mr. Novak’ the entire evening, Jo was the one that started it when she congratulated them right after the ceremony, and it always made Dean’s cheeks softly blush at the name. It kept happening whenever someone called him that way so all of them were doing it. It was absolutely adorable to watch Dean trying to play it cool while his face betrayed him so blatantly.

Dean cut the cake and shared a small piece with Castiel as it was traditional to do so. The cake then was promptly served to the rest so they missed the way Dean’s eyes widened and his lips slightly parted when Castiel licked the fork to catch all of the meringue off it. A tiny bit of the confiture got caught by the side of the angel's mouth and Dean cleaned it out using his tongue. Cas opened his mouth and trapped Dean’s upper lip between his teeth to make him stay in place, then kissed him deeply. He thought he could play with him a little but in the middle of the kiss he was assaulted by the realization that now Dean was ‘Mr. Novak’, he had him all for himself, forever. The hand he had on Dean’s back traveled down to press him into his body, and for a second he considered to jump on him right there on the sofa but stopped just in time to remember they were surrounded by family and friends. When he broke the kiss Dean was trying very hard to control his breathing, his hand was tugging Castiel’s shirt and his lips were a bit swollen and shiny with spit. Dean was melting on him and Cas needed to get everyone out, now. Or they could stay, he didn’t care, but he was taking Dean upstairs to get an early start on their wedding night. His face must have displayed exactly what he was thinking because as he was about to throw everyone out of his house (in the most delicately possible way, of course) Balthazar stood up saying something in the lines of ‘Look at the time! We should all leave, now!’ and, go figure, it provoked a massive exile.  

Dean was red as a tomato when they all said their goodbyes winking and snorting amusedly at the couple, and barely registered the fact that Charlie and Bal were staying in town for a few days so they were coming to visit them some other time. Castiel was pressing his hand to his lower back and with every move he made the angel slipped his fingers down to graze his butt. It was enticing as all hell and he was getting uncomfortable in his pants but luckily Jo, reading into the situation, accompanied all of the guests to the door, making herself scarce too. 

Finally alone, Castiel just pinned Dean up against the parlor wall and kissed him with all the pent-up passion he had in store. Dean reciprocated and yanked Castiel’s tie and shirt to get it out of his way, he just wanted to touch him, to feel his warm skin. As he caressed his uncovered stomach Cas showed the last shreds of his self-control and broke the kiss just to say “Bedroom”

It wasn’t a question so Dean didn’t answer, he just held his hand and let himself be taken away from the parlor, barely making it to the archway before Cas had him against another wall. They kept touching and tugging at their clothes in between kisses. Off went Castiel's shirt and the cold air hitting his bare back kind of sobered him up a little. Just a little since he hardly opposed to Dean launching himself all over him right on the staircase. Off went Dean’s pants now, his shoes forgotten somewhere else earlier. Dean kissed him right behind his ear but when Cas shoved his head back in pleasure he hit one of the steps. And that hurt. Why weren’t they on their bed yet? He stood up and grabbed Dean’s wrist to get him into their room, they were almost there!

Dean closed the door behind them and turned to face towards the bed but Cas pushed him back against the door, got him out of his underwear and fisted his precum beaded dick while attacking his lips. Dean groaned loudly into Cas’ mouth as he felt his divine touch and bit his neck, sucking on a bruise that was already forming there. Cas arched his back, his pants got tighter when he pushed his knee between Dean’s bare legs seeking for some friction on his restrained cock, but before he knew it Dean’s legs were around his waist and his hands were digging on his shoulders. Cas’ elbows went down Dean’s knees to hold him better but now, with both hands occupied circling those perfect ass cheeks he still had a layer of fabric in between them. “Get me off my pants now love, please?” Cas whispered as he kissed Dean’s pulse and was rewarded with a prompt hand reaching down between them to release him from his cloth prison.

After some fumbling Castiel’s dick was finally out and finding his way to Dean’s entrance, softly grazing the slightly puffed muscle ring. He was almost there, about to ram in but his brain shouted for lube, he couldn’t hurt his love like that, no matter how horny they felt. He grunted into the kiss, a bit selfishly annoyed with himself, and walked the few steps towards the nightstand carrying Dean with him. “Get the lube” he whispered in his husband’s ear as he wasn’t letting him go, not even for a moment. Dean’s foggy brain responded to the command and reached for the damn bottle, he was a bit out of it and he didn't quite care if they used lube, spit or precum, he just wanted his angel inside. Cas pushed him against the closest wall again so he could support his weight in only one arm as he disentangled the other and presented Dean his hand. Dean liberally coated with lube the long lean fingers, dropped the bottle and hugged Castiel’s shoulders more firmly, there was no distance between them now. Cas breached him with one finger, sliding it easily, loving the way Dean always relaxed and opened up for him.

Dean felt him moving fast, it wasn’t their usual foreplay, so he wasn’t so surprised when a second finger rushed inside. It burnt but it felt delicious, he was about to be devoured by his husband and he couldn’t wait. Dean kissed Cas’ collarbone, muffling a grunt when a third finger joined the party a bit earlier than expected, but he didn’t complain, his husband felt always so much bigger…

Cas retired his fingers and slid his arm again under Dean’s knee to cup his ass and regain more support, he lifted the man a little till he felt his now achingly hard dick right over the loosened hole and pushed in, finally sinking into the tight heat of his husband. He almost came right there thinking he truly was married to the one that gasped at the intrusion and undulated his hips to make him move. Cas moved, snapping his hips upwards more forcefully than maybe he should but he was driven by passion. Dean didn’t expect any less, he responded with equal desire and eagerness, enjoying the way his husband was claiming him, right there against a wall. 

Castiel shifted him a little, looking for that special spot that made Dean see the stars and… yes, he found it if those cries were something to go by.

“I’ve got you, my love, you’re mine and I’ve got you!” Cas kept pounding into that body he loved so much and that now he was legally bound to. “I gave you my name so no one but me can claim you now, you’re mine for everyone to see. Say it, Dean, say it!”

“I’m yours Castiel, I’m yours and only yours!” Dean was amazed at his own eloquence since it was a miracle his body could concentrate on something else than breathing and pressing itself against his angel to get him nearer. He couldn’t get enough.

Cas was close, his dick was swelling and getting impossibly hard while sliding in and out that sweet warmth, but before getting himself to completion he wanted to make Dean come, he wanted to see his pretty green eyes rolling to the back of his head, and that beautiful mouth of his making that amazed ‘Oh’ he always made, as if orgasming was a surprising outcome. “Yes Dean Novak, you’re mine! Now come! Come on my cock alone!”

“Yes…! Ah! I- Cas! I… I’m… Ah!” Dean’s fingers curled on Cas’ shoulder blades as he was hit by the white sheer force of unleashed pleasure, his cum soiling their stomachs. Cas felt Dean’s hole pulsing, and the way his cock was milked was it for him, his movements lost all finesse as he spilled into the hot body wrapped around him. The intensity of it all was a bit much for him to handle so he fell down on his knees, still inside Dean, still embracing him. 

They stayed like that till enough focus was regained, at some point Cas’ dick had softened and slid out of Dean but none of them were letting the other go.  

Dean opened his glazed eyes to have a peek at the surely flushed face of his angel, but all he could see were the dark curls at the back of his head tangled in his fingers and in between, his rings shining as they reflected the fading golden sunlight. Another thing got his attention and he chuckled, driving Cas’ attention to it. “What is it?”

“Look at the bed!” Dean said, still was wrapped around his husband. Cas looked and giggled as well, someone had prepared the room for them, there were rose petals scattered over the linens, a fresh lube bottle on Dean’s nightstand in addition to the one they used, and a thick blanket was set by the fireplace. Someone made their room more welcoming than it already was and they just fucked against the wall. Yeah, they were something else alright.

Cas’ legs and arms were starting to resent Dean’s weight on them so he reluctantly let go, placing him on the floor. Dean got up and helped Cas stand on his wobbly legs and take the few steps separating them from the bed. 

They rested over the flower petals, neither one of them had the presence of mind to take them off, and laughed. Cas took Dean’s left hand and kissed his knuckles till something crossed his mind. “I never saw what you put inside my ring” and let go of his hand to take off his ring.

Dean hadn’t seen his either so he did the same. It said ‘Beloved’. It was perfect, beautiful and oh so funny he had to laugh. Castiel laughed as well after studying his own ring.

“We’re two saps, aren’t we?” His ring had engraved the enochian word for ‘beloved’ and it was hilarious.

…   …   … 

Second round was on their bed, and then on the floor in front of the fireplace, and then on the armchair next to the window, and got handsy in the shower. It didn’t matter where they were getting at it, it always felt awesome. They called each other ‘husband’ and ‘love’, and some filthy names as well while they mapped each other’s body with kisses. It wasn’t like it was a surprise, they knew where the other had a special spot to lick, kiss or bite, but it felt different somehow.

Dean woke up from a short nap they were taking, he had to pee badly but, as he walked towards the bathroom, he realized how sore he was. Yes, having a sex marathon wasn’t too kind on his ass, but it was a happy ache, it was his husband’s dick that made his gait a bit awkward. He went back to bed immediately afterward, he was tired as fuck, and even when the sun rising was slowly filling their room in a golden light he just slept tucked on the arms of his angel.

Cas wanted to sleep some more but the sun, high on the sky, landed a ray right on his face. Dean was by his side happily snoring into the pillow he was hugging, and he looked so sweet... Cas kissed his head and got up to use the bathroom. 

In the mirror he saw a few bite marks on his neck and scratches on his shoulder and back. That, and how sated he felt, were the remainders of the beautiful night they had shared. On his way back to bed he got distracted recalling some of the highlights of his wedding night, failing to notice where he was stepping. His leg got tangled in the blanket by the fireplace and he fell to the floor. 

The cursing and general noise suddenly filling the room made Dean aware he was alone in bed and he sat to see what all that fuss was about. “Are you alright?” he asked the angel on the floor as he got out of bed to help him up. 

Castiel disentangled his foot, got up and turned to face him but his smile fell as his eyes wandered over Dean’s naked body. “Are-are you alright?” he asked, unsure of the answer he was going to get, Dean had bruises and bite marks everywhere. His collarbone and neck, his chest and under his navel sported purple and blue rounded marks, his knees were scratched, his lips were still more than a bit swollen and Castiel could see his hand imprinted on Dean's shoulder, forearms, hips and inner thighs.

“Yes, I’m fine” Dean said, hugging his middle self-consciously before he got to lick his lower lip and scratch the back of his head. He made a step and curled his arms around Cas’ shoulders to kiss his husband's worries away but couldn’t hide the little limping. 

Cas accepted the kiss but didn’t believe him for a moment. “I’m sorry my love, I got carried away, is there something I can do to make you feel better? maybe a warm bath?” the angel suggested and Dean accepted, it sounded heavenly being able to relax his sore body in the water for a bit. Cas set everything up and helped him into the tub. 

Dean threw his head back, the warm water felt wonderful, and he was drifting into slumber when Cas’ quivering voice got him back. 

“I’m sorry, I sometimes forget you’re human and maybe I’m a bit much to you. You have to tell me, Dean, you have to let me know if I overstep or…” 

Castiel was shushed with a kiss. “No Cas, please don’t worry, I know you’re a lot stronger than me but, please, these are good bruises, I enjoyed getting them, I like them, and I love you”

Castiel wasn't truly convinced by that but instead of arguing further he made himself useful and washed his husband's hair before massaging with soap his neck and back. After Dean’s bath they went back to bed and slept for a few hours before hunger pushed them downstairs. 

At the kitchen Jo happily greeted them and set a late lunch for them. As they were eating she kept making the groceries’ list and gave them some news. “Charlie and Balthazar are coming tomorrow for tea, and I left the mail at the study...” Slowly they were falling back to their routine, a comforting domesticity they were happy to share.

Aiden entered and bowed his head greeting ‘the masters’, which made Dean’s cheeks flush a little. His mind went way back into his childhood then, to wonder if maybe Mistress Karen felt this way too when she married Master Robert. She was always nice with everyone but as the master’s wife she was never addressed by her name, not without the proper title. It felt wrong somehow, he wasn’t different from them. “Please Aiden, just call me by my name”

Aiden bowed his head a little. “I’m sorry Mister Dean, it won’t happen again” Jo looked at him and shrugged, she had no idea why they did it, maybe it was their clothes, but that was the closest Dean was getting from them. Cas rolled his eyes at the situation, he was their Master and he was called that way his whole life, it wasn’t such a bad thing, a bit annoying perhaps but not a bad thing. They ate as the others resumed their activities, Jo took Aiden with her to the market, Daisy and Krissy were busy with laundry and Owen chopped some wood. The happy couple was left alone eating some cake as dessert. “I have work to do, but I don’t want to… what about you?”

Dean had to finish some papers he was working on but he was feeling laziness waving out of Castiel, so he smiled and leant over him. “I have work too but it can wait. Why, did you have something in mind?”

Cas was grateful his husband could read him so well. “I just feel like reading or something like that” His plan wasn’t genius but Dean went along and after taking something from the library they wrapped themselves in blankets in front of the fireplace at the small parlor. Cas was into his book so he only noticed Dean was out when he heard the soft thumping of the volume hitting the floor. He lifted his head a little to notice Dean curled by his side soundly asleep. He moved him a little so he could rest his head on his lap and kept on reading, his life was perfect at that very moment.

 

 


	68. Party monsters

“Aw, Dean, please? He won’t come with us unless you come too!”

“You too Jo, please? I promise I’ll behave”

Both Charlie and Balthazar were begging Castiel to tag along because they were right, they hardly saw each other and on this rare occasion that found the three of them together, they needed to make the most of it.  Yes, they had initially met for tea, and then had stayed for supper, and now his friends wanted to go out for some drinks since they were only staying in town just for another week. And it wasn't just them the ones insisting, Cas wanted to go out too but there was no way he was leaving Dean at home, and besides, in like ten days they were all invited to a party at Gabriel’s, they could use a night in town as a ‘party rehearsal’... 

Yes, the arguments were getting dumber but Dean was cracking. “I’ll go only if you come with me, Jo” Dean said shyly and now Jo was the focus of all the staring so, of course, she accepted, if a bit coerced. 

“Alright, I’ll go”

The five of them took Balthazar’s coach and went dancing and drinking. Cas proudly introduced his new husband and his sister in law to many acquaintances who greeted them back cheerily, they were all from tipsy to plainly drunk so no one questioned if they were angels, demons or whatever. In fact, they were taken as angels for mostly everyone, exactly like Kali said, besides of the way they conducted themselves their soul could be seen through their eyes, pure an shiny looking, almost like grace.

Balthazar danced with Jo till he spotted an old flame, then he had to go and reignite it on a dark corner. Dean danced awkwardly for a while but as he had had a few too many drinks, just like Jo did, he decided to stay seated with his sister sharing a laugh while Charlie and Cas danced and chatted animatedly.

The night went fine, slightly tainted by some slurred catcalling that made both Jo and Dean freeze in their spots, but they got a masterclass from Charlie on how to deal with that. Neither too soon nor too late was the time deemed for ending the night out, so they piled up again in the coach. This time though Balthazar was heavily making out with some girl on one of the coach's seats on their way back home, none of them caring they had an audience. 

The first stop was at Castiel's but, as Charlie didn’t feel like catching a ride home with them, she stayed with them for the night. They stumbled into the house, laughing and bouncing against the walls on their way upstairs. Standing by the door of Jo's room they figured it was really late to prepare a room for Charlie, so she slept with Jo. They were all too drunk to care anyway.

...   ...   ...

Charlie got compelled to wake up earlier than she expected by the morning sun rays shining on her face. She tried to stretch but was unable to move her right arm as she had Jo embracing it while peacefully sleeping. The angel smiled at the blondie, she looked really cute on her pink flannel pajamas, hair all ruffled and cheeks blushed and puffed with sleep. 

It was nice to wake up with someone by your side like that.

From the bed she took a good look at the room, she had been too drunk and tired the previous night to pay attention to anything else but where the bed was. It was a beautiful and cozy room with paintings adorning her walls and fresh flowers by the windows. Even the books on her nightstand were perfectly placed. It somewhat resembled Jo's character, no one peeking inside would believe she was a slave, there was a portrait over the fireplace depicting her as a goddess, for God’s sake!

Charlie thought of her own bedroom in her townhouse but it didn’t compare to this one by far. As she barely stayed home less than a few weeks a year, hers was just an empty and functional thing, nothing warm or inviting about it. 

Nature called so she extracted her arm from Jo's grasp carefully not to wake her and got up to use the bathroom. On her way back she peeked into her dressing room, finding everything perfectly placed and orderly. It reminded her of Dorothy’s, she was truly a lady, not like herself...

Nah, she was a lady too, her room probably wasn't cozy enough because of her work and her life choices, she practically lived on the road so she didn't really have a place she could call 'home'.  

Yeah. 

She wanted a cozy bedroom though.

Maybe it was time to settle down. Maybe Dorothy would say yes if she proposed. Charlie was getting tired of missing her, lately it seemed like the only thing in her mind was Dorothy's voice, Dorothy's smile, the way her hair curled when she got her down at night, the way her nose crinkled when she smiled... it was harder and harder to say goodbye whenever she parted her side.

Charlie wanted to share a cozy bedroom with her.

Maybe it was time to retire from the fieldwork, to look for something that won’t require her to travel that often, something a bit less dangerous. She was sure her superiors wouldn’t object, and if they did she could just quit and start over doing something else. Her father had always wanted her to get more involved in the family business so, if she had to, she could consider his offer next time they meet.

A low growl coming from her belly brought an end to her musings, letting her know it was food time, so she got up and was getting dressed when Krissy entered the room to fix the fireplace. The girl informed her that Cas was in the dining room having breakfast at the present moment so she tied her shoes and went to join him.

...   ...   ...

The angels shared a peaceful late breakfast reliving the highlights of their outing. The subject soon centered on the way Dean and Jo had behaved, it had been their first night out and it was obvious how unprepared they were to face that kind of social interactions.

Yes, they had danced and laughed, but they also had shied away from anybody outside their little group, as if they were scared kids sneaking into an adult’s party. Same with the way they handled their drinking. It was obviously the first time they were doing it outside of the occasional wine glass at supper, so it didn’t take much to get them drunk, which was totally unintentional, none of them thought they were such lightweights and wouldn’t keep up with them. 

They were happy drunks though, and they trusted the angels blindly, whenever Cas, Charlie or Bal told them they needed to go somewhere or do something, they just followed...

And speaking of the devil, they walked in, hangover written on both their faces as they made tentative steps towards the table. Charlie and Cas didn't laugh but took pity on them instead, speaking softly and offering them some orange juice since tea was cold at the moment and Jo didn't want to call for a fresh pot.

“Is it always like this? My head feels like it's going to explode” Dean asked Cas while sipping on his juice. 

Castiel kissed his forehead and got up. “You just need coffee, then you’ll feel better” He disappeared through the door.

“I’m never drinking again” Jo downed then her second juice glass, for some reason she was really thirsty. 

“Drink some coffee, take a shower and then we can go out for a walk, you’ll feel great in no time” Charlie smiled at them knowingly, she remembered her first times getting hammered, except hers were at a much younger age, but that was a story for another time.

Less than an hour later filled with coffee, showers and fresh clothes they were ready to go. The sun was shining high on the sky, it was cold but the worst of the winter was gone now, springtime was almost there. They walked for a while, went to the park, passed by the lake and soon Dean and Jo's heads were clear again, allowing them to have fun and laugh carelessly.

Back at the house they drank hot chocolate, and Charlie had her last flimsy excuse for not staying with them vanishing when Jo offered her some clothes so she could have a bath. One of the rooms was set for her with fresh linens and a nice fire, even some flowers were put there while Charlie was in the shower.

Charlie stayed the whole week, she even sent for her bag so she could wear her own clothes. All of them dedicated a few hours every day to their own occupations, but they still went out a lot, had dinner parties and stayed up late talking. Balthazar stayed for a few days too but he had many more social events he had to attend, so he wasn’t always available. It was a time of holiday for all of them.

 

 


	69. Blood?

After the wedding there were many first times for Dean, and also for Jo by extension. The party at Gabriel’s went just fine. Cas’ family didn’t attend but neither Gabriel nor Kali were offended by it, Cas was their favorite of them all. It helped a lot since no one jumped out crying bloody murder when Castiel introduced Dean as his husband whenever someone asked. Jo was asked to dance a few times, but as it was a masquerade she was confident in herself, anonymity was very reassuring.

Charlie parted but there was something in her eyes, a special glint that wasn’t there when she arrived first, and she promised they would see each other more often from now on. Balthazar smiled at her but said nothing, there was a bet going on with Cas so she didn't need to know.

Castiel kept getting commissioned to paint portraits, children’s especially, he had a gift for catching life and pouring it on his work, always turning out as beautiful pieces of art. Kali commissioned him one too and Cas did it for free, he was so grateful to his auntie, she was the best.

The rare breed of roses Jo was growing started to bloom, she was very excited about it, there was something very rewarding when achieving a seemingly impossible task. She sent a bouquet to Kali, they were becoming closer as a family and Jo always did her best to keep on good terms with them. And also she liked Kali, a lot.     

And Dean, well, he kept on working on the weekly assignments, and he was doing just that one morning when he had to interrupt his work and go to the atelier to find his husband. 

“Cas I need a few books, but I’m not really sure which ones. Can you please take me to the library?”

“Of course, darling” said the angel while slightly stroking his work with a brush to add just a hint of white. Once he was satisfied with the outcome Castiel went to wash his hands and change his jacket, entering into the role of the 'expert in linguistics'. They had agreed they were going to wait a while till they revealed Dean was the one working at the Council, Dean was reluctant to take that step and Castiel respected him, they could do it whenever he felt he was ready. 

“Thank you” Dean kissed him and went back downstairs to prepare the notepad and pen he needed to take with him. Cas smiled fondly while watching him go, his husband was happy with the simplest things.

Dean’s mind worked on mysterious ways and, sometimes, they were so mysterious Dean himself wasn’t aware he was working on something till he actually was working on it. Like right then, on the back of his mind there had been an idea nagging at him for quite some time now, but he still wasn’t able to properly see it. But he knew it was there, waiting to be unveiled.

They left for the library right after lunch, taking with them the latest assignment that needed to be delivered as well. It was the first time they were going there since the wedding so, minutes before they had to go, Dean was about to get upstairs and change into his uniform. This time Castiel stopped him, he wasn’t a slave anymore. Castiel was proud of him, eager to show him off, to tell whoever wanted to hear that Dean was his husband. Dean was still getting used to it, to his new role as a free man, so he made the effort to overcome his reluctance and just went along. Besides, he really needed those books.

At the Council offices, the secretary received his work and handed him the next batch. Lauren smiled widely when Cas introduced him as his husband, she briefly congratulated both of them before getting back to her own tasks. At the library they lived through the same, exchanging necessary pleasantries in order to get Dean inside as he was ‘just accompanying his husband’. It all worked out smoothly and soon they were at Cas’ corner with Dean selecting the books himself this time. It wasn’t necessary for him to hide anymore.

Dean wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for but he felt compelled to look into some investigative papers on genealogy. He sat on the quiet corner and quickly combed through the pages, a word here and there would catch his attention from time to time. He was deep into a text when Cas told him he discovered the librarian was a friend of Gabriel and, if he didn’t mind, he wanted to have some coffee with him.

“Oh, so we should leave, right?” Dean was about to pout, it was too little time he had had!

Cas chuckled lightly, thinking of how adorable DEan was when he pursed his lips like that. “No, I’m going out for some coffee with him so you can stay here and read for a while, I’m picking you up latter. Go ahead, investigate, I’m taking the librarian out so you have the entire collection for yourself” Cas kissed him good bye and met the other man at the door. 

Dean, forever grateful for the awesome husband he had, was left to wander freely into the biggest library he could get his hand on, so he took advantage of it.  

For the grand total of two hours he read and crossed references with other books. When Cas finally came to take him home he had selected a few tomes, one of them about ancient Greek mythology. Cas signed them out and walked a deeply lost in thoughts Dean back home. After some tea he retired to his atelier, he had work of his own to do too. Dean got back to his books, whatever it was, he was getting closer to it, he could feel it now.

Days passed by. In between completing his assignments Dean went through all the books he got from the library, the Hecate myth got him looking into some more pantheon lore on his own library. She was one of the goddess of the moon and the crossroads, she was a huntress, and she had a thing for blood. This goddess tracked her enemies through blood, she was loving and fiercely protective of her own, and after reading so much about her, some of the lines of ‘The doors of Durin’ came back to him.

‘Only blood can call for blood but it must be handled expertly, as blood with no sentiment easily turns into dark-colored water’

Hum... That goddess used blood to hunt her enemies, she smelled their trace. But she was loving, she cared… Maybe she was able to protect her own because she could feel the pull of their blood on her? Was that even possible? Was she able to connect with their blood, was blood ever so important or it was nothing more than a way of tracking them? On the genealogies blood is always the main trait passed by father to son, and on the most conservative papers, like those he did not so long ago, the authors defended the purity of blood... 

Dean knew there were blood spells, as a young boy he had worked on papers stating the importance of the proper handling of them, a misconducted ritual of such could be highly dangerous. What was so important about blood? He needed to learn more, keep on the lore about it, that was the path he should follow.

Dean asked again to go to the library and, of course, Cas said yes, they needed to deliver Dean’s work anyway. The secretary greeted them cheerily, handed Cas the new documents and off to the library they went, only this time Dean knew what he needed. Just half hour later they were ready to go, Cas signed out the little book’s pile and home they went.

All of this blood business had something to do with Dean’s mission of finding Sammy and, somehow, he knew he was right this time.

 

 


	70. The doctor is the best medicine

Krissy and Jo were almost back home from the market cheerily chatting when Krissy walked into a tree and fell on the floor.

"Krissy! Are you alright?"

The girl was sitting on the floor rubbing her forearm, she had a nasty scratch made by the tree bark but she wasn’t getting up, instead, she was examining the basket she had been carrying. "Oh! Miss Jo, I dropped the eggs!" Krissy slowly got on her knees over the puddle of broken eggs, she looked miserable but before Jo could say something like ‘don’t worry about it’, she began to sob softly. "Maybe you're not punishing me hard enough, maybe you should beat me to see if I can learn not to be that stupid again"

It broke Jo's heart, she got on her knees and held her hands. "We've never beaten you and I'm not going to start now, and certainly not over some eggs" Krissy dared to look up and briefly meet Jo's eyes before lowering them again. Jo helped her gather the rest of their shopping that was scattered on the sidewalk back into the basket before helping her up. " You're right though, I can't keep punishing you whenever something like this happens, I know you don't do it on purpose but no one can be this clumsy... so I was thinking maybe there's something wrong with you, maybe a doctor should see you"

"A-a doctor?" Krissy’s confusion was evident in her voice, she wasn’t crying anymore but staring at Jo with disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes, maybe there's something a doctor can fix and it turns out you're not clumsy at all!" Jo gave her a bright smile and Krissy in return smiled shyly. 

They started to walk again in silence till the girl stopped and lifted her head. "The eggs! Should I go buy some more?"

"No, I'll ask Owen to do it, we really need them" It could have sounded like a chiding or a demeaning comment, but Jo was honest and light about it so Krissy just nodded and kept walking.

Back at the house, Jo asked Cas about it over supper and he said he would get a physician to come over and check her, so that’s how a few days later Dr. Ephraim was there.

After the consultation, both Cas and Jo met him at the small parlor so he could explain the girl’s condition. Krissy was asked to be there too, which the doctor marked as unusual but every house had their rules so he just shrugged and went along with them. Dr. Ephraim asked about the way she was punished, if they flogged her or if she was beaten, and how regularly it occurred. When Cas told him about the nature of her punishments, the physician just looked at them lifting an eyebrow. "I need honesty to do my job properly. Now, please tell me the truth so I can be accurate with my diagnosis"

Both Jo and Castiel looked at each other before explaining again that the girl was in no way harmed with the exception of a mild belly ache.  It got Dr. Ephraim mildly exasperated. "You called me in. The girl presents a severe damage on her internal ear and optical nerve so, if you're not willing to tell me the truth I'll just leave, I can’t work without knowing the facts"

The room fell silent for a moment. Castiel and Jo were looking at each other at a loss of words while the doctor was frowning at them when, unexpectedly, Krissy's shy voice was heard. "But it’s the truth" She lowered her head after that, they had never punished her for speaking out of place, she never gave them that chance, but it felt wrong the way that doctor was talking to her masters. 

Jo went to her side and held her hand, and when the girl lifted her head a little she encountered a soft, reassuring smile and Master Castiel's calm voice prompting her to speak up and tell the doctor whatever he needed to hear. Krissy nodded and Dr. Ephraim then carefully listened to the recount of her last beatings, the explanation of her crooked teeth and the way she got the big scar behind her ear. 

Cas tried to hide how sick it all made him, hers was a story he had heard too from the lips of Dean and Jo. Had every slave gone through similar experiences for the benefit of their masters?

After taking into consideration Krissy's rendition and the evidence gathered from examining her Dr. Ephraim was confident in his diagnosis. Apparently one of her eyes couldn't perceive depth, she bumped into things because she miscalculated where they were, so he prescribed her glasses to help her regain some depth. Her damaged inner ear, the other reason she had poor balance, would heal over time, faster if she didn't hit her head. Dr. Ephraim also offered to deliver the glasses at the house himself once they were ready, and apologized for doubting them, he wasn’t used to masters showing such kindness towards their slaves. 

Castiel walked the doctor to the door, momentarily leaving Krissy and Jo at the parlor. Jo was about to continue with her day when she noticed that Krissy was lingering there too, so she decided to stay and wait for the girl to say whatever she was struggling to get out. After some more fidgeting, Krissy smiled and said: “Thank you for bringing a doctor” then bowed her head and left.

...   ...   ...

A week later the good doctor was back at the house to deliver the glasses and stay for tea with Jo and Castiel. Dean, of course, was there too, but he retired after a while, he had work to do. In between tea and pastries, Dr. Ephraim repeated how marveled he was to meet them, recalling how there were few people who cared for the well-being of their slaves, and less to actually do something about it. He told them too that he was in charge of a hospital for slaves. It was mostly used for the masters to get their old and sick slaves to die outside their house but, sometimes, it actually saved human lives. It was hard work for the small staff of professionals who volunteered their time there, and it was scarcely funded so they lacked in medical equipment, usually using other hospital’s surplus when they gave it away...

The picture was getting darker but the doctor kept talking about how creativity arises when in times of crisis, telling them all about the team the pharmacist and apothecaries formed, working together to fulfill the hospital’s necessities with alternative materials. It gave the tale a quote of hope.

Jo and Cas were trying to guess where he was going with all that, not that it wasn’t interesting, none of them was aware there even existed such a thing as a slave’s hospital. They kept on listening till the doctor finally arrived at his point and asked for their help. A donation of sorts, as he wasn’t asking for money but for some of the plants and flowers Jo grew.

Jo blushed deeply. It was not usual for her to be in a social meeting with someone that didn't belong to their family and, on top of that, having that someone trying to make her donate stuff.  

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head a little, he had to ask, because that was a strange request, but Ephraim, not fazed by the inquiry, got up from his armchair and walked to the fireplace where a vase held flowers from their garden. “If I’m not mistaken, all of these come from your garden?” The angel asked and waited for Cas and Jo to nod affirmatively before speaking again. “I see lilacs, peonies, poppies, begonias and lavender... all of these flowers can be used to treat different kinds of illness, and humans tend to respond well to their administration. All I ask is for you to donate some of these flowers so we can use them on our patients”

Jo lowered her gaze to her hands, Castiel always told her the garden and conservatory were hers to do as she pleased but, of course, she felt she hadn’t enough authority to make a decision on that. 

Cas wanted to hear her opinion as those were her flowers, but he also knew she wouldn’t say a word till they could be alone, so he told Ephraim they were going to think about it and inform him on the outcome. 

Dr. Ephraim smiled and thanked them for giving him their time, leaving shortly after.  

Once alone Cas told Jo she could do whatever she wanted to. She could donate some flowers as a one-time event, or if she wanted to have a patch in the garden and grow ‘hospital flowers’ she could do that too. It was her call, she was the one working on those plants. 

Jo smiled shyly and thanked him, she wanted to do it, it was exciting for her to actually put to work her skills to help people, it felt amazing.  

Owen accompanied Jo to the doctor's house to deliver the news, staying in the kitchen while Jo and the doctor shared a cup of tea. Apparently, the angel always had time for her... 

Anyway, Jo tried her best to remain calm, it was the first time she was completely alone with a gentleman sharing a social moment like that so, of course, anxiety was her biggest problem. They talked about all the kinds of flowers she grew on the conservatory beside the ones he had noticed on the vase in the parlor. He explained what kinds were useful and the volume of plants they needed ideally. Everything went proper and polite. 

Jo liked the way she was coming out to the world.

…   …   …

Kali and Jo went shopping one evening like they always did. Their outings were not out of necessity but solely for fun nowadays, they both liked to share each other's company. 

Jo told her all about the latest developments in her household, including the fact that one of the slaves was wearing glasses now. She then went through the way Dr. Ephraim made his diagnosis, and how kind he was when he stayed for tea when he delivered them in person, and his work at the slave’s hospital, and how he had requested her help... 

Kali took off the hat she was trying and, looking at her in the mirror spoke in an amused tone. “Jo, you must be aware the good doctor likes spending his time with you, he perhaps would like to share other interests besides your knowledge in botany“

Jo’s eyebrows knitted quizzically at the remark. She understood her innuendo but it was out of nowhere, impossible even. “It can’t be that Kali, why would he be interested on someone like me?”

Kali softened her gaze, knowing that she needed to spell it for her, but it was alright, “Jo, you look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel so, of course, he thinks you’re an angel. And even if you didn’t, you’re beautiful, smart and pleasant to be around, I can’t think a reason why he wouldn’t want to get to know you better”

“B-but… I like him as a friend, I have no other interest in the gentleman, and I could never…”

“I know honey, right now you’re red as a tomato, you’re exactly like your brother, you can’t accept a compliment without flustering beyond remedy... You have to work on that though, you can’t be that shy around those who want to get closer to you, whatever their intentions might be” 

It wasn't a reprimand but Jo was shutting down a bit, almost curling on herself trying to look smaller than she was, exactly like Kali knew she would. “Look, he wants to come and see the flowers you're growing at the conservatory so let’s make a tea invitation out of that and…” 

Jo looked at her widening her eyes impossibly large so Kali hurried to finish her statement ”Yes, I know you’re not into him, but you can practice your people skills with the gentleman, unrusty them a bit”

Kali’s suggestion lingered on her mind, it wasn’t that bad, and as long as she remained clearly friendly she wouldn’t be wrongly leading him on or lying to his face, just concealing some parts of the truth he didn’t need to know... Yes seeing it in that light it wasn't so bad so, with that in mind, when the doctor sent word to her to set a meeting, she accepted the request and extended the invitation informally. 

There, it was done, just another shared tea and pastries. 

(Kali was right, she needed to practice her people skills a bit)

So the good doctor arrived at her home at the accorded time and they went to the conservatory to talk for a while about the herbs and plants she grew there. Many of them had medicinal value and Ephraim was very interested in what kind of donation she was willing to make for the slave’s hospital. Castiel had already given her permission to do as she pleased with the conservatory, it was her territory, so she decided there was going to be a one-time large donation of some plants and then she would breed useful species in order to periodically provide the clinic with them. Jo spent a good portion of the afternoon talking about the possibilities of her garden, and the books she had read in preparation for their meeting, and how excited she was to be of help...   

So, when Jo couldn't stop her nervous laughter it was beyond an understatement Dr. Ephraim was misreading the whole situation and was very confident that the lady was into him. He already considered a victory the fact that she had agreed on meeting him again and, with the news of the donation he was exhilarated and thought he was on for the upper game. She talked about her plants and her people in a very loving way, and he admired her for that. An obviously high born lady like Miss Jo was a pearl of kindness in the sea of cruelty and snobbism he navigated whenever he attended a house call.

Aiden was there trimming some flowers but after staying a few minutes he quietly disappeared through a back door. Ephraim smiled contently to that, he wanted some alone time with Miss Jot since the moment he met her, but it had proven to be more difficult than he ever thought it would as always seemed to be someone around them...

Jo was managing to mostly keep it together, and after some small talk she finally felt more relaxed around the angel. She was feeling very proud of herself, it was just like Kali said, she just needed some practice. She was happy to be there talking with him, it was more than she ever thought she could accomplish but, of course, the weight of her secret, or ‘untold truth’ was looming over her, like it always did whenever she was around someone from ‘outside the inner circle’. It was hard for her to think straight when he was there, all smiles and laughter, innocent to what she kept, he was so interesting and… fun to be around, and he had the best stories, and he always treated her so nice, like an equal… 

It was a nice dream to dream, till he unexpectedly made her wake up. 

(To tell the truth, it wasn’t that bad, but it was still too real to be ignored)

They were talking about how Aiden’s knowledge of flowers once had helped Dean solve a tricky translation and he made a casual comment of how fortunate she was having found a smart slave as those weren't abundant, humans seemed to be a bit slow by nature... 

Jo never answered his remarks, her lips twisted into a smile he noticed wasn't reaching her eyes, and swiftly walked away from him, getting towards the solarium door. Dr. Ephraim felt uneasy but couldn't pinpoint where it was he had made a mistake as they were carelessly chatting just a moment ago, so he quickened his pace to remain walking by her side. Luckily for him, Dean chose that moment to invite them for tea, unknowingly saving his ass. Or that he thought at the time.

Jo smiled broadly and, without speaking a word, she reached for her brother’s hand. Dean immediately intertwined their fingers, placing himself in between them in a smooth motion, shielding her with his body protectively.

Ephraim knew there and then that whatever his mistake was she somehow had just told her brother all about it. Dean was giving him a deadly glare till Jo made him turn his face so he could see her shaking her head, like answering 'no' to whatever Dean was asking her. Dean relaxed a little after that but still stayed between them. Ephraim stepped back a bit wondering if they were really having a telepathic chat or something, he wasn't aware they were both psychics but it was the only reasonable explanation to what he was seeing.

The whole episode lasted less than a minute but was enough to change the air. Where it had been warm smiles and soft words were now cold stares and curt answers, so the physician gave a silly excuse they willingly accepted and promptly left. On his way home he replayed all in his mind trying to see what could have happened but failed miserably at it.

...   ...   ...   

The moment they were alone Jo explained everything to Dean, and he hugged her tightly, he couldn’t even imagine what it was like for her to play being someone she was not. Except that yes, he could, and it was unfair, plainly unfair for her to do it. He felt guilty for what he was putting her through, he was the reason she had to do it in the first place...

Jo, reading his mind like only she could, told him to cut it out and pointed her finger at him menacingly. “Don’t you dare to make this about you Dean, I’m the one suffering here, don’t steal my thunder!”

So, of course, they did nothing but laugh right after that. Jo was right, she needed to learn how to deal with those situations by herself, if his true status ever came out she will be the unprotected one so yes, she needed to toughen up.

 

 

 


	71. Afternoon delight

With the many new things life had to offer him now, it was the littlest ones that kept marveling Dean, tilting the axis of his world. The first time it came as a surprise to him, but Castiel just smiled and reassured him that as they were married now, they could go out and hold hands whenever they wanted to, just be themselves. So Dean was trying to do just that, fighting his hesitation and anxiety whenever he was exposed to a new person or situation. It was going smoothly, as it was turning out to be, no one recognized Dean as a former slave, his uniform had made him invisible before, he was just acknowledged as Mister Dean Novak, Castiel’s husband. He was gradually taking in on the fact that he was 'a real person' now.

Dean was getting more confident and, slowly, he was making his own decisions through every aspect of his person. Like, for instance, if they were out and there was something he wished for, like a book for Jo or a new tie for Castiel, he just bought it, he knew he didn’t have to ask for those things anymore. Or if he was at home and was hungry out of a 'meal time' he just went to the kitchen and got himself something to eat. 

His appearance was changing a bit too. Since they had moved into the new house neither he nor Jo was no longer subjected to the strict rules that applied to the way slaves presented themselves. Actually, none of the slaves at the house were pressed to look on a certain way besides the use of the mandatory uniform. Dean and Jo though were dressing as they wished to, choosing and buying their own clothes and keeping their hair in whatever way they decided looked the best. 

And the way Dean kept his hair was not a minor issue for him, for the very first time in his life he was free to do and try whatever he wanted to in that department. He was currently letting his hair grow slightly longer (he liked the way Castiel could run his fingers through it and yank whenever lost in passion), he didn't shave his face every day (he even tried for a mustache for a few days before deciding he didn't like it) and, sometimes, he didn't trim every single hair of the rest of his body (like he had been ordered to do since he was a teenager) 

Of course, he only went for little things like that, but they were certain baby steps into his new found freedom. 

That’s why that Wednesday afternoon Dean dared to go and meet Castiel after his art lesson just to walk home with him. Nothing in particular had driven him there, nothing but the sudden longing for his angel. Dean was blushing hard while waiting for his husband though, a part of him screamed he was stepping over the line, but Cas' smile when he spotted him standing in the sidewalk told him everything was fine. On their way back home Cas happily talked about his class, the way his teacher focused on technical details and that he was learning how to work with new materials... And Dean listened to him raptly like he always did. Cas’ rambling had the same effect every time, Dean ended up hypnotized with his voice regardless of the content of his spiel. His low pitch, his gravelly intonation, the calm and kind cadence, it all sent shivers down his spine and warmth into his heart. Dean could listen to him talking forever... (and sometimes his voice was the reason he reached climax while having sex) 

So, yes, Dean was more than a bit horny by the time they walked into their home. And thinking about it, that could have been the main reason behind his sudden outing to retrieve his husband.

(It totally was, judging by the way he jumped his angel the moment the front door was closed behind them) 

Cas, as the gentleman he was, overcame his surprise in a second flat, returning the filthy kiss and following him instantly upstairs, it always turned him on whenever Dean was visibly impatient for him.

They kissed all the way there, bumping the walls and bouncing against the furniture, and once on their bedroom Dean kicked the door closed. 

There weren’t words spoken, they were both fully on board so their clothes were peeled away in no time. Dean got Castiel lying down on the bed, getting on top of him and kissing him senseless while fumbling on the bedside table for the lube. He was growing desperate, his hunger was overtaking, his desire was burning through his veins. Dean rolled them so Cas was up now, then he pushed the bottle in his hands and spread his legs preparing for what was about to come, he needed his angel.

Cas took the lube bottle, sat on his knees between his beloved’s legs but, as he poured some on his fingers he was assaulted by an idea. “Dean do you want to… I, umm… would you like to be on top?”

Dean closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself and breathed in hard, thinking that he surely didn’t just hear that. As he reopened them he saw that Castiel was staring intently at him, waiting for an answer. Dean sat so he could be at eye level with him because he needed to properly understand what was going on. “You... Do you mean it? You want me to... to fuck you?” He was really horny, his dick was throbbing with want but some of the blood in his body rushed back upstairs to clean up some of the fog in his brain. The request was so unexpected it sobered him up instantly, now he was the one waiting for an answer because, yes, for a while now Dean had wondered what it would be like to be buried in the tight heat of his angel and ram his way home. He just never felt he had permission to do it or to even ask for it.

“I just thought… Look, if you ever want to fuck me you need only to say so. You’re mine Dean, as I’m yours” Cas was cupping Dean’s jaw, softly caressing his cheek while speaking. He hadn’t been bottom in a long time, it was a rare occurrence as it was natural for him to be the one in charge, or it had been in every relationship he ever had. It was also the matter of the trust he deposited in his lovers, that didn't come easy for him and with good reason, he had been deceived many times before. 

But with Dean everything was different. Yes, he loved to be in charge of his willing body, either by worshiping it with soft caresses till he became a melted mess in his arms, or by roughly take him apart just to put him back together after some intense pounding. Making Dean scream in pleasure was a sweet gift life had given him. 

But he wanted for Dean to have him in whatever way he wanted too, he trusted Dean with his life and his heart, and he was almost sure that it was something Dean wanted too. It was a hard thing to guess though, Dean didn't always speak his mind and sometimes it felt like he was holding back. Castiel knew it was hard for him to express his desires but if he had to make the effort and spell everything out for him then so be it, Dean was worthy of that and more. It was going to take time for Dean to embrace the kind of freedom he was just granted.   

“You would really like that?” Dean shyly asked Castiel and the angel nodded, knowing he had been right all along.

"Yes my Love, take me, I'm yours"  

And Dean's brain melted, and his blood rushed back down to his dick after those words, and it was out of the blue, and way more than he ever expected to have, and for a moment he wasn’t sure of what to do.

And Castiel, his beloved angel Castiel somehow got that, and as his fingers were already coated in lube he began to work himself open right there while sitting in between his legs. Oh, heavens, that was such an entrancing thing to see, his long, delicate fingers being swallowed by that pink, perfect hole... 

A low pitched moan shook Dean out. Castiel had his mouth hanging open, his half-lidded eyes were dark with want and Dean wanted to be a part of that too. He tentatively touched his wrist to stop him, he wanted to do it himself, wanted to be there for the whole thing, another of his wildest fantasies was coming true. 

(Dean was the luckiest man on earth, he had been even before Cas said ‘I do’) 

Castiel allowed Dean to handle him as he pleased, letting him be pushed on his back with a pillow under his hips, legs spread wide, all open and vulnerable. It was a marvelous sight the one of his beloved preparing him, eyes blown with lust and body still carrying some bruises and bite marks he left there last time they made love. Cas was panting as Dean was all over him now, licking and biting, kissing and touching him in the sweetest fashion while wiggling and scissoring three fingers inside of him.

Dean was barely holding it together, stretching his angel was one of the most amazing experiences of his life. The absolutely exquisite sounds he made when his fingers grazed his prostate were driving him mad, and knowing he was about to be inside of him, to be enveloped by his warm heat... that was...  

“Dean, I’m ready” 

The plea coming from those pink and a bit chapped lips made him spurt a fat precum drop. Dean was a mess, his cock had been steadily dripping precum for a while now, aching to get involved. He stroked himself a few times to be sure he was properly lubed up and lined up his cock against Cas’ hole.

Dean locked eyes with his angel and Castiel lifted his head to connect their lips in a deep kiss. It was all he needed, Dean pushed inside a little, his blunt head breached the relaxed ring muscle easing its way in, eliciting a low groan from his husband. 

Oh, it was the first time in such a long time Dean was the one entering someone, he had almost forgotten how marvelous it felt. Ang getting to be inside his angel was intoxicating. He drove in a bit more, Cas’ greedy hole was swallowing him and... Oh, so good, so warm, so wet, so tight... 

Dean closed his eyes because it was getting too much. Every inch he got in he felt like touching the sky, and as he bottomed, his balls pressed against his angel’s ass, he had to stop for a moment, it was too overwhelming.

Castiel was having a hard time believing how flustered his husband was. He felt him trembling while entering him, saw him flushed deep red, sensed his sweat wetting his stomach. He had never seen him like that and was delighted in the realization that he was the one causing it all. Dean was deep inside of him now, filling him with his hot, thick and impossibly hard cock, but he wasn't moving. He was breathing hard, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip in what looked like a rather painful way. Cas untangled one of his hands from Dean's hair and softly touched that bruising lip, making him open both his mouth and his eyes again. The angel waited for his blown pupils to focus on him before prompting him. “You can move now” 

Dean braced himself then and rocked his hips slowly, knowing it couldn't be quite enough for his husband but he was trying his best not to come then and there, his angel was so tight, every move was sending white shivers down his body. Oh, it was too good...! He sped up a bit, Cas moaned in pleasure and that sound, that glorious sound incited him to pound harder. Yes! he was thrusting into that sweet ass with gusto now, his angel moving with him in tandem and it was so... so... so good, so... oh...  

In no time Dean's toes were curling, his balls were tensing and the sweet drag on his sensitive dick made him explode in one of the most intense orgasms of his life. “Caas!” he cried as he spilled inside his husband after a few too short minutes of being inside of him. Dean blacked out for a second then, lost his grip and fell limp on top of him, breathing hard, almost sobbing.

Castiel, surprised with the outcome, raised his eyebrows but still kept hugging him tight, carding his dampened hair with his fingers and caressing his back soothingly. 

Dean opened his eyes after just another moment and, now getting down from his high, realized what had just happened and climbed down from him, his soft cock sliding out of his angel in the process. His face was already flushed so his shame wasn’t noticed but he wasted no more time and went down on Cas, swallowing his not-so-hard dick in a swift move. 

Cas had no chance to ask what was all about with Dean not meeting his eyes as he was suddenly being sucked, and swallowed, and licked, his balls getting a soft but expert massage, same as his rim and taint. Dean's tongue sliding up and down his cock, mouthing the head and laving his balls, his hands touching him all over, it was perfect. 

Dean gave him a spectacular blow job, he used every trick he knew and some he learnt Cas enjoyed, and it didn’t take him much time to get Cas from half hard and confused to climaxing deep down his throat. When his dick was done pulsing the salty liquid down on him he pulled up a bit and bobbed his head a few more times, moving gentler till he finally stopped.

Cas, up in the clouds, still had enough presence of mind to wrap an arm around Dean to keep him in a close embrace. Dean didn’t oppose but he wasn’t sure he deserved it. He couldn’t get away now so he tucked his head under the angel’s chin, he still couldn’t look him in the eyes.

Dean couldn’t believe himself, it wasn’t the first time he had sex so why did it felt like it? And couldn’t he had lasted a bit longer? He always felt Cas could go on and on forever, he always made sure he finished first, he always took good care of him so why he had to go and be that selfish?  

In the silence of the room Castiel could almost hear Dean’s self-loathing mind monologue. “Dean, look at me” he said softly, hating the way Dean flinched a bit and didn’t obey. Cas sighed and kissed the top of his head. “You know I love you, and there’s nothing wrong about what just happened”

“How can you say that? I can’t even properly please you. I’m sorry…” Dean’s voice was really small and as he was talking with his face buried in Cas’ chest it came out muffled too.

“I'm sorry but you got that one wrong, that was easily one of the best blows I’ve ever had... And about the way you came, well, I’m not sorry about it, it was amazing seen you getting lost inside of me... felt great to know you can get off just by thinking about me, very flattering actually” Cas said it as it wasn’t a big deal, which it wasn’t for him. “Besides, perhaps you were out of practice and that can be fixed anytime so, you know, whenever you feel like it please just go for it”

Dean, face still against Castiel's chest, nodded and smiled lightly, he had a good point, he wasn’t used to be the one on top. He had only fucked women that didn’t matter to him (except for Jo, but that had been something else entirely) so those times it wasn’t hard for him to stay, well, hard. Being with Castiel had been a completely different experience, he was his everything, and it felt so overwhelming to finally have him like that it was a miracle he wasn’t done the minute he was inside. And knowing he could go and do it again whenever they felt like it was... was liberating in a way he didn't expect, not by far. Dean lifted his head and met his loving eyes before joining their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make everything better, I love you" Dean said before he got up and went to the bathroom to start the shower, knowing they both needed to get clean and continue with their day's occupations because it was the middle of the afternoon after all.   

 

 


	72. Family ties

Children were at the house again, this time running in the gardens with their nannies chasing after them. Spring had fully arrived and now the kids had been sent to the garden while the parents discussed the details of the artwork they were commissioning from Castiel. Dean had his office's door closed. He was in the middle of a really tedious paper he needed to finish and he needed no interruptions so he could get over with it already, therefore, when there was someone fumbling with the door handle he sighed and got up to, politely, send flying away whoever was there.

It was Lizzie.

“Dee!!!” she cried while running into the study, Dean going after her because he couldn’t afford her messing with the books currently scattered on his desk.

He caught her and lifted her in the air smiling fondly. “Hi, little lady! What are you doing here? Let’s go find your nanny” and holding her in his arms he locked the office and traversed the house looking for the surely distraught nanny in charge of the wee one.

Joyful cries and laughter were heard the closer they got to the conservatory. “Henwy!” Lizzie screamed squirming her way off his arms to tap on a window where they could see a boy a bit older than her getting away from two other kids chasing after him.

“What the…?” Dean was curious now, why were those children playing in the garden? He held the girl’s hand and took her out to meet the rest. When they stepped on the porch they heard the clueless nanny calling for Lizzie so Dean walked that way. Jo, Aiden, Owen and three other slaves were leaning over the rail to keep an eye on the children and, as Dean predicted, the stressed nanny was trailing after the kids. Lizzie hurried after the rest in no time, they were chasing each other, getting all over the place.

Dean went to Jo’s side and lifted an eyebrow questioningly but she just sighed. “They’re cute but a bit naughty too, we had to rush outside to prevent them stepping over the flowerbeds” 

Dean nodded, he was about to comment that he brought Lizzie out to prevent another mishap with his books when Jo kept talking. “Of course maybe we should think of a way to prepare the house for the little ones coming, at this rate, you’ll get pregnant in no time”

Aiden snorted, hiding it with a fake cough and Dean, cheeks going deep red, turned to look at her. His sister had made quite a crass comment but showed no regret, only a mischievous smirk. “You’re an asshole, a very jealous asshole.” 

There was no malice in his voice but neither was on her retort. “I’m an asshole who just want to sleep at night, why do you have to be so vocal, you whiny princess” 

Dean was about to answer with a very rude remark but Lizzie wanted him to go and play with them, so he just made a very rude finger gesture instead before trying to explain to the little one she should play with her siblings.

“We’re not siblings! Well, not all of us!” a ginger boy corrected him. “Lizzie is my sister, and Ally is our cousin, and... and Billy is our cousin too, and he’s her cousin too... We’re all cousins!” 

Dean laughed at the incessant babble, after his explanation the boy sprinted after Ally as they were playing an extreme form of tag. Dean took that as his way out but instead of going back to his office he returned with the others to watch the kids some more, it was refreshing to see children playing so carelessly. Refreshing and loud, but it didn’t last much longer, Krissy stepped out of the house and informed the nannies the adults were ready to go, so they stopped the game and walked the kids towards the front door.

It was almost tea time when the house regained it’s serenity so Dean, after breathing in the silence, went to find and kiss Cas, he hadn’t seen him in a long time, like maybe three hours ago. Castiel was on his atelier taking notes over his sketches. He was working on a group portrait of the children and, after kissing him back, said he wanted to tidy up a bit before joining them downstairs for tea.

Dean looked at the preliminary drawings while he waited for him, Cas had drafted portraits of every child and one of them all together with just hints of color to remember their distinctive traits. You could see how all of them belonged to the same family, even when Lizzie was the only one with grey eyes, she had Henry’s nose and Billy’s blond hair, and Henry’s eyes matched perfectly Ally’s and Billy’s.

Huh.

“Dean?"

"Um... sorry?" Dean, lost in thoughts,  looked at Cas like if he was genuinely surprised to find him there.

"I’m ready” Cas smiled softly, his husband was somewhere far, far away and it was taking him a minute to get back to earth. 

”Oh, of course, let’s go”

They made their way downstairs in silence and met Jo at the solarium, she had set the tea service there to enjoy the sunlight freely pouring through the windows. They sat at the small table and Jo and Cas were chatting and laughing in no time, having children around was new for all of them. 

Dean was silently sipping his tea, nodding at the right moments when they included him in the conversation but still deep in thoughts until, unexpectedly, it all made sense, it all lined up. 

 _‘_ _It’s all in the blood!’_  

His cup almost fell on the floor when he was hit by realization. His world was turning sideways but there was a path becoming more visible now, a light at the other side that wasn't quite yet shining with the force of a thousand suns but was still there, gaining strength by the second. Dean glanced at his companions and was relieved when no one seemed to notice he was having this massive epiphany. This time he was keeping it for himself, only sharing it if he was successful because he knew Jo hated to see him high on hope only to crash again and again. He couldn't do that to her. Dean briefly wondered if hiding it could be considered a lie, but quickly dismissed the thought. Cas knew that finding Sam was an unfinished business for him, and, at some level, he had to at least suspect that all the recent library runs that had nothing to do with his work were aimed to that intent. It wasn’t like he was hiding it, so it was fine. 

Dean calmed down and made himself the promise this time it wouldn’t be like with the ‘Doors of Durin’, this time he was taking it easy. He will keep on researching because now he really was on track, but having in mind that, as he was chasing a memory, a ghost if you will, he couldn’t neglect his family the way he had done before.

He drank the rest of his cup and went back to the study, he had a reason now to finish those boring papers, the sooner he was done with them, the faster he was going back to the library.

 


	73. Who's that girl?

He couldn’t get her out of his mind, it was like if she had claimed a spot there that now belonged just to herself, she wasn’t giving it back and it was driving him mad. 

Benny was a grown ass demon that had already had his fair share of turns around the sun to claim innocence in the ways of the world, so there was no reason for him to be this... infatuated. And it was unpractical too, he had a shit ton of things to do but couldn’t bother to concentrate on whatever he attempted for much longer till something reminded him of her. It was ridiculous to be so enraptured by the woman since they hadn’t exchange so much as a word, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about her. And he needed to, she was taken, because she had to be, that had always been his luck, surely she was married to a lucky bastard unaware of the jewel by their side and, for the life of him, he wasn’t going to be the one breaking a family. So he could force himself to get over her if only he knew for sure she was out of reach but, as he didn’t count with that piece of fundamental information his heart was getting the best of him.

The first time he saw her was the very same day he arrived in town. 

His late uncle’s lawyer had contacted him on the matter of his inheritance, saying that, among other things, he needed to claim the old house before too long or the Council was taking it. Benny couldn’t let that happen, that house was exactly what he needed right now. Like always, his uncle was rescuing him, giving him a place to live across the world from Andrea, the bitch that had taken everything from him, his heart included. 

The moment Benny received the lawyer's letter he had taken the first ship back, planning on accepting whatever his uncle had left for him. A house and a workplace were waiting for him, a chance to settle in town and maybe this time build a new, happy life for himself.

Benny, bone dead tired from his trip, didn't waste any time, once back in town he went straight to the lawyer's house that, conveniently, was a few minutes away from his uncle's place. He read the will and made some of the paperwork, enough to allow him a claim to the house as he needed a place to stay. When he was done he refused to take a coach to his new state, though the weather was a bit nippy he said he preferred to walk there to take in the neighborhood. That might have been the best decision he had ever made.  

He hadn't made it too far when he noticed a young woman across the street from him, she was blonde, beautiful, gracious, and was having a pleasant talk with a slave boy walking by her side. At the moment he hadn't realized that he had been struck by a lightning of raw desire, all he thought was that he was going to like his new neighborhood.  

The house he was inheriting was a rundown place surrounded by an overgrown garden, so overgrown it was turning into a small forest on the back of the property. The mansion needed a lot of work, it had a good structure so it could be restored, and it was placed in a good area, a very respectable neighborhood, but it was still far from a comfortable place to live in. It was fine, he was up to take the challenge, it was his chance at a better future. 

As his uncle had spent the last few months of his life cooped up in the small room over his office, and it had taken the lawyer the best part of a year to find him, the property hadn't been inhabited in a while. There weren't slaves or a steward working there so Benny was all alone in that huge house. Well, alone was a loose term, there was a cat that had decided he was entertaining enough to keep him company. He was mostly black but his paws and chest were white, so he had named him Bowtie since the white spot on his chest looked like one.

In the next few weeks since his arrival, between coming and going to the lawyer, the contractor and his new workplace, Benny had the chance to see the lady again a few times, always accompanied by a slave.

Then, as he knew nothing about her, Benny tried to dismiss her from his thoughts by imagining she probably was just another pampered brat, willing to play with him to her benefit. He had met his fair share of those and could live the rest of his life without crossing another one. That was a sort of comforting thought he repeated to himself as he was trying to forget about the girl that was consuming so much of his mind, and it was working just fine till the moment he had the chance to overhear most of the exchange happening between her and one of her slaves. 

He wasn’t eavesdropping, nope, he just was around the corner and, instead of keeping on his way, he stood behind some tree at the precise moment it all happened. Apparently, the young slave girl accompanying her slipped and fell on the floor, spoiling some of the goods she was carrying. Now, that was a fault surely worthy of a beating, and a dark part of his heart rejoiced because he knew the moment she pronounced the expected punishment it would, somehow, mean she was exactly like he depicted her, a spoiled brat, and that confirmation might be the end of his ridiculous infatuation.

But no. The woman not only did not promise the girl a punishment alike, she instead told her she worried about her and was getting a doctor to see her. They walked away while still talking so he wasn’t able to hear more of that but, even if they had stayed by his side, he was too astonished to pay attention to anything more coming from her mouth. 

She couldn’t be real, there wasn’t an angel kind enough to behave like that. And he kept rolling that on the bottom of his mind, still in disbelief till the next time he saw the young slave girl, except this time she was wearing glasses. (Glasses?!) All thoughts of the lady being a vixen hidden in a sheep's clothing vanished from him, the girl was walking with confidence in herself while carrying a huge flower basket, and he knew her mistress was the one to thank for that.

But who was this perfect angel? Because she wasn’t a demon, that was for sure. She was younger than he thought at first, so there was a chance she wasn’t on a committed relationship, and it comforted him she obviously lived by his new house, whenever he saw her she was walking with a slave carrying a basket or a shopping bag. Maybe she belonged to a very traditional family and wasn’t allowed to go out alone.

Benny wanted to talk to her but couldn't come out with the proper words to introduce himself, it had been too long since the last time he had done something like that. For days he mulled over what he could do until one morning the opportunity presented itself when he noticed she was walking towards him, again accompanied by a slave. 

He was by no means prepared but still was able to muster enough courage to try and break the ice. His plan was simple, he was going to stand there till she passed by his side and then he was just going to wish her a good day. It was stupidly simple but he was really nervous, so when they were passing by his side he took off his hat and mumbled ‘Morning’, feeling awfully stupid as he couldn’t get out two words in a row.

The woman didn’t answer, she just hurried to pass by him but he didn’t get offended by her dismissal, it actually made him like her even more. She had lowered her sight and blushed her cheeks furiously after his little salute, her shyness evident in her actions. 

Benny realized then that, as the casual street approach was out of game now he needed to get invited to parties and gatherings, she was a lady and that was the proper place where he could talk to her even if it was chaperoned. It was ironic how he had made a conscious effort for over a decade to avoid those things and now reclaiming his place in society was his best bet at meeting that fascinating creature. He spent the rest of his week in between giddiness at the prospect of a plan and embarrassment at the way he was handling his crush, not even as a boy he had been that gone over someone.

He met her again after that (well, they didn't meet, he watched her from afar an early afternoon when he was shopping for some clothes). This time she wasn’t with a slave but with a man about her age, they were walking side by side, impossibly close to each other, arms intertwined and she was laughing carelessly of some surely stupid joke the guy was telling her. Benny almost hated the guy, but that feeling lasted less than a heartbeat, they made a cute couple, they looked happy and utterly relaxed together, and the thought that maybe it was her brother instead of a boyfriend or husband kept his spirits up till the next time he saw her. 

The facts that led to that weren’t something he was particularly proud of but it was the way it happened and he couldn’t help it. The house’s restorations had begun and the construction crew had to tear down a good portion of the place to rebuild it. It was loud and dusty, and it had scared the cat away into the bushes of the back of the garden, making Benny chase after him. He wasn’t sure why he was running, it wasn’t exactly ‘his’ cat, but he felt close to him so he had to make sure his furry buddy didn’t get lost or something... 

Ugh, he wasn't kidding anyone, of course he knew why he was running into the tres the kitty. After  Andrea left him he couldn’t manage to stay much time in the same place, always traveling light and alone he had no slaves nor friends left he could talk to.  Bowtie had been his only companion since he had moved to the house, and  more than once he had found himself pouring his heart to the little beast so  it  was no wonder he was attached to the cat. 

Anyway, Benny dived into the bushes and trees, spring had made them flourish lusciously and he felt like drowning in a sea of green leaves and flowers. He reached the wall separating his property from the neighboring house and, looking up, he saw the elusive fur ball jumping over it from a tree branch. Benny sighed and started climbing the tree to get to the cat, mumbling curses on his way up. He scratched his arms and legs and had to stop for a moment to wipe his sweaty forehead so, perched on the wall in between the houses and concealed in the surrounding vegetation, Benny observed his neighbor’s garden while catching his breath.

Wow, his neighbors did have a garden to write home about. It wasn't as big as his own, same as the house, that was significantly smaller than the mansion he owned now, but it was all perfectly kept without having lost the sense of being lived in. Benny's eyes wandered over the beauty of the flowers blooming everywhere and the birds chirping happily till they caught sight of a miracle. On the gazebo, less than twenty feet from where he was, Bowtie was about to jump on the bench where the beautiful woman that inhabited his dreams was quietly reading.

“Oh, hi there little one!” She closed her book and softly patted Bowtie’s head. Benny thought he would give anything to trade places with that damn lucky cat. The cheeky furball then climbed on her lap, eliciting a laugh from her and having Benny thinking that that was the most divine sound he had ever heard. 

A brunet man he hadn’t seen before approached her. “Jo please help me drag your brother out of the study and into the sun for once!”

It crossed Benny’s mind that, if her brother was the blond man he had seen before then this one could be, if the gods were smiling at him, her brother in law.

“You don’t need me for that, just tell him you want to kiss his freckles but you can’t see them properly and you’ll have him running out in no time“ They both chuckled at the silly joke and then she placed Bowtie on the floor before getting up to join him back into the house. Benny didn’t get the brunet’s comment on her idea, his head was spinning in joy. She lived with her brother just around the corner from his new house and, apparently, there wasn’t a significant other in sight. He perhaps still had a chance!

Bowtie jumped back up to the wall and sat next to him. “Oh thank you, you crafty fleabag! I’m getting you the biggest bowl of cream you had ever seen, you earnt it!” Benny felt he could kiss the cat, but he didn’t.

Back into his house, the architect managed to get his attention and Benny focused on the needed repairs, now his heart and mind were more at ease. The restoration and his work at the firm consumed his every awoken moment for a few weeks, so many things were changing around him but it was all shaping up for the better.  

 


	74. Out into the light

Dean was trying really hard not to make his investigation the center of his life but he was still dedicating way more hours than he should on the task. Luckily for him, Cas was busy as well with his commissioned paintings to notice how enraptured the man was on his side work.

Castiel was becoming a very celebrated artist. His children portraits were coveted among the most important families not just because he was talented, he carried a respected last name in society, he was one of them so they were conceding an added value there. Cas didn’t care about it though, when a person that wasn’t as wealthy as the rest came asking for a painting, if the request suited his fancy he would lower the price. He used those assignments as a chance to experiment with new materials and techniques, to grow as an artist.    

The Council librarians were getting more and more used to see Dean there, they all knew he was Castiel’s husband so they just let him in, no questions asked. Soon he was allowed without Castiel’s presence, he claimed he was doing a favor for his husband and borrowed books under his name, which made most of the librarians smile at the ‘cute’ gesture.

Dean read everything there was about blood, and when he felt he knew enough about it he went through grimoires and spell books, more and more complex and obscure texts accompanied him home then. Every time he hit a wall he changed the focus and kept on going, this time he was sure he was on track.

He began to deliver the Council assignments in Castiel’s name too, it was only fair not to bother the angel with such a simple task. “These are the latest from the series, Castiel says he liked to work on them and wouldn’t mind doing the rest,” Dean said that morning while regaling Lauren with a smile, he was naturally charming and, as the environment was allowing it, he was growing confident on himself.

“You’re the best secretary he could have asked for” Lauren smiled at him, took note of his remarks and looked for the envelope with Castiel’s next batch. “Here are the next ones, and before you leave let me tell you that Mr. Gardiner said he gladly accepts the invitation for tea at your place, he will be there today at four o’clock”

"Oh..." Dean had no idea Cas had invited the Head of the Linguistics Department for tea but thanked her anyway for the confirmation of the meeting. Dean walked home not troubled but a bit confused, it wasn't like his husband to forget telling him about something like that. Once at the house he went straight to the atelier to retell the news, finding that Castiel was clueless about it as well. It was a bit strange the director would invite himself but, as he was coming anyway, they were undoubtedly going to meet him for tea.

After lunch Dean prepared Castiel for the meeting, telling him all about the latest projects he had been working on in case the meeting wasn't of an entirely social nature. The angel listened carefully and took notes, this time they didn't have that much time for him to become acquainted with the subjects but he was going to try his best. They were still in the study when a coach emblazoned with the Council's crest made its way into the house.  

...   ...   ...

Joshua was received by a boy that led him to the parlor where Castiel greeted him and formally introduced him to his husband. The older angel congratulated the happy couple, fixing his eyes on Dean for a bit longer than what could be considered respectful, he was sure he had seen him before, he couldn't tell from where. He was positive Castiel hadn't introduced him at the dinner party as his fiance, but he was pretty sure that was where he remembered him from. Unless... um... no, it couldn't be. 

The older angel dismissed the foolish notion that had briefly crossed his mind, accepted the coup of tea Dean offered him and discussed the weather for a little while. The new Mr. Novak was young and shy, barely participating in the conversation or meeting his eyes, but what he lacked in wits he compensated in looks and manners. 

Joshua sighed inwardly and, politely, requested to be left alone with Castiel, saying that the purpose of the meeting was discussing delicate work-related matters. Blood spells were dangerous and deeply connected to darker forms of magic, some of them illegal even, he wasn’t discussing these serious matters in front of the pretty boy toy his star linguist had married to.

Dean smiled, hiding the fact that he was trying to remember when and if he had screwed up lately on a paper or something but, as he was approaching the door, Cas stopped him and whispered that this was a good time as any. He widened his eyes and was about to protest but his husband, holding his hand, sat them down in front of the director. Oh boy.

“If this is work related then I should be the one leaving”

Joshua just blinked for an answer and, after a moment of too long silence, Castiel began to explain how it was Dean, a former slave, the one working instead of him, how he was the one who figured out ‘The doors of Durin’, the assignment that had meant a promotion for him. 

The older angel had no trouble trusting Dean had been a slave, you could see it after observing his demeanor, almost hiding behind his husband now that he was in the spotlight. He was skeptical regarding the rest though, only believing them after he demanded to see for himself Dean working on something. 

From the parlor they went to the study where Joshua selected a random book and required he read something from it. Dean, after taking a few deep breaths, did as told, rendering the old angel silent for a moment. 

“This… this was unexpected. Young man, I’m astonished, I never thought possible for a slave to hold the capacities you show” It wasn't a light statement since Joshua was oh, so really astonished, because he was.

"Th-thank you, sir" was all Dean could say. Castiel wrapped one arm around his waist, openly showing support and the older angel couldn't deny he was seeing love in there too. He understood then why they hadn’t made more public their union, but still, allowing a sla… no, a former slave to work with spells? That was something else entirely. If Dean had been capable of deciphering ‘The doors of Durin’ in two months without formal education, because if he was a slave there was no way he could have gone to college, then he was way more clever than he appeared to be. Maybe Castiel wasn’t aware of what he was up to, maybe the young man he had in front of him wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. 

Was he in front of a wannabe dark warlock?     

Dean, in the middle of an awkward silence that was extending forever, put the book he was holding back into its place just for the sake of doing something with his hands. He wasn’t sure what was coming next, what if he was forced to stop, or Castiel got fired? He really hoped neither of those things happened, he was so close this time...

Joshua cleared his throat and crossed his arms, it was time he addressed the delicate matter he had come to discuss. “All right then, tell me exactly what you’re working on, because I don’t believe for a moment you don’t have a side project”

Dean found both curiosity and anxiety on the tilted head his angel was dedicating him. Cas knew he had a personal quest going on, but Dean never truly explained him the reaches of it, or why could it attract attention from the Head of the Department. 

Castiel could read his husband eyes closed by now, and he could see Dean was fighting an inner battle. He loved him and he knew that if Dean didn’t share everything was because he had his own time, his own ghosts to rebel to before speaking out loud. He kissed his knuckles and locked eyes with him. “Whatever it is my love please tell us, I trust you”

Dean hesitated for another moment, trying to find the proper words to explain it all. It wasn’t the same as when he came out to family and friends, it was the first ‘public outing’ he was being subjected to and, on top of that, he was asked to enter the Sammy territory now...

No, he couldn't go there now, the evening was being too emotionally taxing for that. Dean decided to go for an edited version of the facts, Castiel was by his side, he had his back, and Mr. Gardiner seemed understanding so far, he could give them the whole story later. 

He lifted his head up, squared his shoulders a bit and explained that, after looking into countless tracking spells, he realized it was always needed something that belonged with the one to be tracked. As obtaining something like that was impossible sometimes, he was trying to ‘fabricate it’ by using the blood of a next of kin, and therefore the blood spells he was researching.

Though he already knew Dean was a genius, Cas was still surprised at the lengths he was taking to find his brother. Because even when he hadn't quite understood everything he said, or Sammy's name hadn't been mentioned, one thing was clear, Dean was 'inventing' a way to find him. Pride filled him, his Love was loyal, caring and determined, and without a doubt he was getting closer to meet his bigger ghost.

Joshua was... he was more than impressed, he was speechless. Again. He wasn’t expecting to come near to something like this, the theory alone was more than interesting, regardless the result. And the fact that Dean, a former slave, had been the one to come up with something like that didn't cease to amaze him in the least. Um... he had come to the house to discuss a delicate matter without knowing how many layers it truly had... Joshua knew Dean really was onto something, and if he was successful it will mean a huge advance on the matter and incommensurable recognition from the experts on the field... Yeah, he couldn't pass on that.

After pondering about it for a few minutes while pacing the room, Joshua strongly recommended Castiel to resign, it was time to stop that charade, it wasn’t illegal what he was doing but, ethically, he couldn’t allow it anymore. 

"Of course," the younger angel said and Joshua didn't miss the way Dean's face fell for a second there before he could compose it into a blank look. The angel kept on talking then, regarding Dean’s situation, he was to be admitted as a new researcher, Joshua himself was making sure it’ll all be handled as smoothly as possible. Dean will have to start from the bottom as everybody else, but he was sure he’ll be a senior researcher in no time if he kept the quality he showed so far. 

And on his little side project, he could continue working on it with the condition that he had to show Joshua his advances and whatever discoveries he made, he was to consider him as something like a tutor. And when he reached a conclusion for his investigation he had to publish a paper having the angel as co-author. 

Dean saw it as it was, Mr. Gardiner was betting on his chance to be successful and if it worked he was the one collecting the fruits of his efforts, but he didn’t care, he wasn't doing it to become someone important, it was all for Sammy. Yes, he didn't care if his name didn't make it to the paper, it was a small price to pay, moments before he had feared he was going to be forced to stop it altogether so he was more than grateful to the old angel he was even allowed to work on it. And having to start as a new researcher wasn't a problem at all. So what if he had to prove himself again, at least the director respected his value above his condition of a former slave. It all was so much more than he could have expected he was now relaxed and filled with hope. 

Castiel was happy with the outcome too, he had wanted for Dean to be out for a while now and the perfect opportunity had presented itself in a way neither of them expected and with the added result of it going better than they could have ever hoped to. Life was truly smiling at them.

Joshua left the house shortly after and they all resumed their routines, and on the following week, when the latest commission was done and they had to deliver it, Cas and Dean went together to the Linguistic department offices carrying each a very different letter with themselves. Castiel presented his resignation and Dean applied for a position as a researcher. 

Lauren took both letters, cocked a brow while taking them to the director, and was more than surprised when he accepted both of them, immediately signing Dean’s incorporation and Cas’ dismissal.

Dean left with his first assignment and a bright smile on his face. He had set an appointment in the evening with Mr. Gardiner to present his notes, to debrief him properly, and he couldn’t wait for it. 

Cas was more tranquil now, he felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. They made a quick stop at Miss Blake’s gallery to collect Cas’ checks from his latest sales and the calling cards left by those who wanted to commission a piece. 

At home, Jo congratulated them both, Dean for his new legitimate position and Cas because she knew it all meant a huge amount of mental peace for him. Both men accepted the compliments and went to their respective workplaces, and for the first time they were at ease, if anyone was to come to their house neither of them needed to pretend to be something they were not.

Dean prepared everything he needed for his meeting, it didn’t take him long as he was always very meticulous. He arranged his notes and references, and put them all in a binder, he was enjoying it too much.

Later, he was again received into the old angel’s office where he presented his research, not an ounce of insecurity in him this time.

Astonished, that was the first word that came to the old angel's mind, and he felt a bit ashamed he couldn’t find a different term to describe how he was feeling, he was a linguist for God’s sake! Joshua went again through the binder, the notes were organized in a perfect order, the sources and references were clearly displayed. Any doubt he had was swiped away after just a glance of Dean's investigation. 'Where did he learn to work like this?' Joshua kept asking himself that because even his more experienced researchers failed to be as clear and direct when preparing a dossier. It was truly a pleasure to witness the mind process presented in those papers, how the sources were crossed and compared to extract the exact meaning of the more obscure texts cited... It was truly astonishing.

Dean patiently waited for the angel to be done with the reading, he was confident in his presentation as he had plenty of team working experience. He silently thanked the one responsible for that.

"I see you were able to gather some very compelling arguments in here" Joshua scratched his chin pensively while, again, going back and forth the files. He then opened a cabinet and gave Dean an old book.  "Maybe this could be of some use"

Dean accepted the book, thanking him for his consideration (he had already gone through it and found it useless, but he wasn’t ever telling him that). He took note of the date for the next meeting and left the office, hiding his grin behind the binder. He giggled almost the entire walk home because his first meeting had gone excellently, he had given the angel prove he was worth to be kept around.

Dean used then his mornings to work on the Council documents, and switched for his project right after lunch, the schedule served as a reminder for him not to lose himself in the task. He completed the commissions in no time as they were very simple batches, he was supposedly just starting his new job, but he waited a day or two before presenting them, giving his remaining mornings to his family.

As he was truly working for the Council now his investigation went on smoother and faster, Dean spent many afternoons in the library happily perusing the shelves, he just had to ask for a book and it was granted to him, no plotting, no favors. So he read whatever he considered important till he was able to narrow it down and focus on the right kind of approach.

He debriefed Joshua once a week. First, they met at the Council offices, then, as the investigation was coming along into a more serious stance, the angel proposed alternative places just in case the walls had ears. Dean always managed to have something new to present him, and that evening, sitting in his own study having tea, wasn’t an exception.

Apparently, Dean was reaching the conclusion that blood had to be something like a vessel for the memory of the soul, that meaning that what made him ‘Dean’ was inside his blood, and a part of it was put there by his family. So, in theory, if he could separate a piece of that very essence, it would be like having his ‘family essence’ at hand, something he shared with Sammy, and it could be used to track him.  

“How… what on earth gave you that idea?” Joshua was getting used to Dean’s ways of thinking but sometimes, like that exact moment, he couldn’t help to be marveled at the man in front of him.

“I’ll show you, you might think it’s stupid…” Dean opened one of his desk’s drawers and extracted a used notepad, flicked through its pages till he found what he was looking for and lifted his eyes to address the angel. ”It was actually a line on a poem I worked on some time ago. _‘When all the roads are closed and night comes down upon the knowledge starved pilgrim, the soul is the only star that can enlighten the way’_. It kept swirling on the back of my head till I came up with that. Why, do you think it’s too of a long shot?”

A poem. A fricking poem?! Joshua took a moment to overcome his utter amazement and focused on the answer Dean was expecting. He felt safer whenever the young man showed insecurity in his work, it made him more real, more ‘imperfectly perfect’. “Yes, it’s a long shot, but I can see why you think it’s possible”

Cas entered the study at that moment to find a very giddy couple of researchers making plans to go see a renowned physic, they needed her help for making a spell to separate that essence from the blood. He didn’t understand a word they were talking but he knew it was what Dean was looking for and grinned happily at him.

Joshua left and Dean’s smile never left his face, not during dinner, nor later, when they went to bed. Dean had talked the whole time, tried to explain Cas the subtleties between the texts he used, and how Joshua thought it was a great idea to go for it. He never thought it would be possible to openly experiment with all of this.

Cas loved to see him so cheerful and passionate about his work, he briefly thought of how different he looked from the shy slave boy he met so long ago, when he wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. He was so lucky he had the privilege to see the way his eyes crinkled in joy, to hear his laughter, to be mesmerized by the way his soul shone. His husband, his Dean was blessed with talent and wisdom, and he was true, he loved deeply, he was so loyal, such a beautiful soul he had and, God, he was gorgeous when he was happy.

Dean was on the bench by the end of the bed in his underwear changing into his pajamas, but Cas had another plan for him. He walked toward him, took his wrist and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the soft skin underneath it. “I love to see you like this, you’re shining” The angel sat on the bench and pulled Dean’s wrist to make him straddle his lap. “I’m so proud of you Dean, and the moment you prove that theory of yours everybody else will be able to see how wonderfully talented you are”

Dean blushed like every time Cas gave him that kind of compliments, but when he tried to avert his eyes by turning his head the angel gently used his fingertips to prevent that. Their lips connected, first sweetly and softly, then, as the kiss was deepened, it grew passionate and sloppy. Dean was getting more and more aroused by the minute, he had stressed over his investigation for so long and today it was the first time he actually believed he was having good results. If his angel fucked him into the mattress that would make the perfect end to the perfect day he was having.   

Cas’s hands traveled down Dean’s back to cup his ass cheeks and, when Dean nibbled a bit forcefully into his lower lip, he lifted him while growling against his collarbone, secured him in his arms and made the few steps that separated them from the bed. 

Dean whined when the soft blankets caressed his back, opening his eyes to see Cas fumbling on the nightstand. He loved his angel so much, he was always careful and attentive of his needs, like right now, when he knew for sure that if he was just half as horny as himself, stopping to think of lube was a pure token of his affection. Dean couldn’t wait to have him inside so he pulled off his underwear and started fingering himself using his own saliva to ease his way in. It burnt a little but it was fine, he was so eager for his cock his body was relaxing just thinking about it.

Cas turned to see Dean touching himself, two fingers deep down, it was enthralling but he kneeled between his legs and gently retired Dean’s hand off his butt. “I love it when you can’t wait for me but I want to do it, I want to stretch you up, to feel your body slowly welcoming mine” He poured some lube on his fingers and went for it, sinking two fingers in Dean's tight ass. Kneeling between his legs, he used his other hand to caress Dean’s inner thigh till he could reach his balls, knowing how much he liked the soft fondling. 

Castiel moved from two to three fingers to prep his Love, his other hand tracing enticing patterns all over Dean’s body to make him squirm. He outlined his lips, slightly tickled him under his chin, and circled his nipples, watching how the skin wrinkled and hardened in pleasure.

Dean’s moans got louder as he pinched one of his nipples, they were so sensitive he couldn’t help to arch his back at the touch, making Cas graze his prostate with his fingers. “Cas!” he screamed and grounded his heels on the bed to gain support and fuck himself on his angel's fingers. 

Thick precum droplets rolled down his throbbing dick, Cas had three fingers in and all that teasing was just driving both of them mad. 

“Please, please fuck me Cas, please!” 

He was almost a sob now, and he knew it was just cruel to keep on with the enticing ministrations without acting on them, but it was so lovely to see him cry for his cock, it made him drip as well, his erection strained on the soft silk of his underwear. 

He got them off, sat on his knees in between Dean’s legs and lined his hard cock against the relaxed hole, pushing it inside slowly, sliding perfectly well as he was more than ready for him.

Dean felt complete again, he loved when he was filled to the brim with Cas’ huge dick. He wrapped his ankles around the angel’s waist and pushed them, just reveling in the feel of being impossibly close to him. Cas looked into his eyes, and slowly pulled out, then rocked his hips to get back in, he loved to see Dean’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was losing himself into pleasure.

All the teasing he had endured got him dancing over the edge of his orgasm the moment his angel was inside of him, Dean’s cock was bouncing hot and heavy smearing precum under his navel and it was fine but not enough. At the moment his hands were tangled on the soft dark locks adorning Cas’ head, it was hard to concentrate on doing something other than breath but he figured he needed that hand around his dick, and he needed it now. As that hand was traveling down, trying to fit in between their bodies, Cas guessed his intentions and growled “Don’t. You’re coming on my cock alone” and made the point by snapping his hips to increase the force of his pounding.

Dean obeyed, he always obeyed, it was engraved deeply inside of him to follow commands, and that one he followed alright. “Please” that’s all he could manage, he was losing his mind as Cas’ dick was just brushing his prostate and he needed more. “Please”

“Hush love, I’ve got you” Cas knew it wasn’t the perfect angle but he was enjoying having Dean almost there, grasping it but unable to reach it. It was a dangerous game he was playing as he wasn’t too far himself. Cas, growing impossibly hard, lifted his hips a little and entered him deeply and roughly, and exactly where he aimed. Dean’s moans got louder, a chant of the angel’s name was repeated with every trust over his sweet spot. His ragged breathing, the way his fingernails were digging on his shoulders, the flush on his cheeks and chest, Dean was so beautiful. “Come, come for me!”

That was another command Dean followed, hot white spurts soiled both abdomens as he flew high to the clouds.

Cas felt Dean’s muscles clenching around him, the delicious warmness enveloping him got tighter and that set him over the edge, spilling his seed inside his love as he cried his name. He fell boneless over him, trying to catch his breath, but rolled over to his side, sensing the way Dean flinched a little as he slid out of him.

“I love you”


	75. When I touch myself

Jo was getting ready for bed, she was pleasantly tired as she had been working with her flowers the whole evening but it was worth it, the slave's hospital had received them as very needed supplies. 

Out from a nice, relaxing shower she put on her nightgown, the one she got last time Kali took her out shopping. With every move she made the silk caressed her nipples and sides of her body, and she loved it. Once in bed, the faint cries and thumping of the headboard against the wall that could be heard almost every night were turning her on a bit more than she already was. Sex was in the air and she was there, all alone on her bed.

Jo lightly brushed her fingertips over her lips, the kiss Charlie gave her was engraved on her memory but not because she felt particularly attracted to her, it was the softness, the tenderness of the touch that got to her. Dean told her once about that kind of kisses, the way Castiel teased him with just a single touch. Her fingertips delineated her mouth while her other hand was over a nipple, feathery touching it in spiraling motions over the silk, her skin pebbling under it.

She lifted a little the nightgown and bent her legs, her hand was now hovering over her underwear, the soft satiny material felt so good on her skin. Jo reached for her clit, touching all around it, teasing herself a little. Dean told her too how it felt to be touched like that, gently, lovingly. The memory of Charlie’s hand cupping her cheek vivid on her skin, and flashes of Castiel’s perfect back and ass filled her mind. They needed to lock their door better when they were going at it.

A finger went between her folded skin there, opening things up a bit. She moved it inside and out to get it slicked, then back and forth from her opening to her clit. Her other hand was gently flicking on her hardened nipples, she was getting warmer under her clothes, reveling in the feelings, hornier than she thought she was, getting more sensitive by the minute.

The image of Castiel softly going through Dean’s hair briefly fleeted by her mind, it wasn’t the man, it was the gesture. Two of her fingers were on each side of her clitoris, rubbing it up and down, her breathing was getting heavier. Her other hand went to her mouth, coating two fingers with her saliva to slid them inside of her vagina, curling them slightly. Soft whimpers left her lips though she knew she could be as loud as she wished, the other two were very vocal and wouldn’t hear her.

She varied the intensity and the pressure on her touches, making circles wider and tighter around her clit while her fingers slid in and out with gusto. He body was tingling, and she was holding her breath with every move, oh, she was so close! That sweet pressure building inside of her, tightening her tummy and making her drip into her underwear was deliciously consuming her. The speed and pressure of her motions went up till she let herself go over the edge, biting her lower lip to soften the moan about to be voiced. Wave after wave of pleasure rushing from her hair to her toes got her tingling in delight, magnified in intensity by the softest touches she dispensed over her hypersensitized clit. Oh, did she explode!

After a moment of calmness, when her mind cleared up again and she wasn’t as light-headed, she got up to clean herself a little. On her way back to bed her legs felt wobbly as she was truly relaxed, everything was fine in the world at that moment. The house was silent now and, alone in her bed, as she was drifting into slumber, her mind took her for a ride.

Jo's relationship with sex was... it just was.

She learnt about masturbation from her mother, may she finally rest peacefully. She taught her about it as a way to obtain some sort of gratification, it was something she could have that was only hers. So Jo knew how to touch herself.

When she lost her virginity with Dean, it felt good, the delicate touches, the loving way they kissed. At the moment they thought sex was like that but some time later, after suffering a few of Master Crowley's parties, both Dean and she realized they never really had sex before. That thing they had done together must have been some kind of 'assisted masturbation' or something like that.

And if you wonder why she would think something like that the answer was very simple and straightforward: because sex wasn’t like that. Sex was dirty, it felt wrong and humiliating, and it usually involved physical pain. Sex was something that was done to her, it was the way others obtained pleasure from her body.

And sex had nothing to do with love.

Sex was something to be dreaded. Vanessa, a girl that usually was brought to the parties, told her once _‘Try to relax and pray they use lube, and if you move right they'll be over sooner’._  And she was right. Once they learnt a few tricks and moves, techniques if you will, they were sent away sooner rather than later, so she always talked with Dean about it, discussed and exchanged knowledge, they became performers. She knew when to sigh, when to arch her back, when to scream and when to be silent. Sex was nothing but a show.

And she had made her peace with that, she obtained her pleasure from herself, and it had worked just fine till Dean told her about sex with Castiel. She remembers the first time it happened, how he wasn't sure if what they had could be called 'sex' at all, as it was gentle and… intimate? And he had enjoyed it, and wanted more.

Jo had mulled over that foreign idea that, apparently, it was possible to be with someone and feel good about it. She imagined then that her first time was something that could be repeated, given she got the chance to share her body, not just be taken, but to truly share her body, have a pleasant experience with someone. Dean's admission of love, even when he wasn't aware of it, ignited a flame of hope inside of her. Maybe sex wasn't such a bad thing, maybe there was a way sex could be good... 

Then Master Zachariah had to do what he did and break her.

Master Zachariah took that spark of hope away, that and a whole lot other things with him. Right after those… ‘events’, when they stayed at Milton House and till not so long ago, she wasn't able to touch herself without having a flash of his face suddenly appearing in her mind, and that instantly made her stop every time. It brought her to tears at first, those flashes she would get made her doubt if she had really made it out of the manor. Now, with more time and less stress on her back, it was mostly just annoying. Jo's sexual frustration was something that had haunted her for months, it didn't matter what she tried, she was doomed to meet his face moments away from climaxing, making it unachievable.

Her life had improved so much more than she could have ever dreamt since they moved into the new house, she didn’t fear for her life anymore. Harmony and peace were a norm in the house, happiness and laughter took away her stress and, slowly, she could start to claim her body back to herself. The bruises faded, the cuts and burns healed, her hair was growing back. She was growing up.

With Dean’s wedding her hope sparkled back to life again. He had assured her, again and again, that it was possible to find love (it had been for him) and that love could be accompanied by good sex, the kind that makes you feel good about yourself. So she slowly regained her hopes and fantasies, only meeting those dreaded memories in nightmares that were getting more and more spaced in between.

Jo was feeling better about herself with every day that passed, and now, sated and content in her bed, she felt truly happy. She had no idea if she would ever find love for herself, but knowing it was real and out there sent her on a pleasant sleep.

 

 


	76. Everyone was always there

Joshua set the date with the psychic and Castiel put as a condition he had to accompany them. He didn’t quite understand every aspect of Dean’s investigation or the ways they were planning on proving it but there was a thing he knew for sure, blood spells were dangerous, so he was going to be there and make sure Dean was in good hands.

They arrived at the conveyed time at the psychic’s house where a slave walked them to a small foyer that had a door on the back and told them Miss Barnes was waiting for them at the other side of it, promptly retiring instead of taking them to his mistress. Joshua led the way but, as they were traversing the door, a deep woman’s voice was heard from an armchair across the room. “Please leave the slave out, I can’t work with a human in the room. Thank you”

Dean worried his lower lip between his teeth as his shoulders slumped, of all the psychics in town Joshua had to pick the one who couldn’t stand humans. That was his luck. 

Cas frowned and held Dean's hand, knowing he was in need of the reassurance. His husband didn't need her attitude so they were leaving this instant but, as he made a motion to turn, Joshua placed his hand on upper arm stopping him. Castiel looked at the older angel squinting his eyes, not quite giving him a death glare but steadily getting there, but Joshua didn't back off.

“Please Miss Barnes, he’s not a slave, and we came for you to work with him”       

The room went silent for a bit till she spoke again. “That’s new. Alright then, Dean, come over here so I can see you”

Both Dean and Cas gasped at the unexpected use of his name. “How..?” he said as he was walking towards her. Getting nearer her he could see she was a little older than Castiel and was wearing dark glasses in the barely lit room. 

“Come down, kneel in front of me please”

Dean did as told and folded his hands in his lap as she traced her fingertips all over his face, softly outlining his nose, chin, and jaw. “Get up, gorgeous” was the other order she gave him, and after Dean did, she stretched her hand on the general direction of him. Dean got the hint and helped her up from the chair, and she smiled politely but, when he turned to go back to his husband, she pinched his butt. Dean jumped a little but the woman waved her hand dismissively and told him not to be such a prude. 

That got Cas fuming. He stepped in to at least get between them but she raised her hand, showing him her palm to make him stop. 

“Relax Cas, I just wanted to check if his butt was as perky as they said, and they were right, I could bounce a quarter off your ass kid!” She kept walking till her fingers reached a chair she pulled back before sitting at a small table. “Now let's get to business. What do you want?”

“I’m not so sure you can help us if it’s hard for you to work with humans” Cas was getting really pissed off with her, he was more than ready to leave but stopped once she took off her glasses. Her eyes were white, she was completely blind but she somehow was staring at him, like if she could see through him. 

“I leave slaves out because of their souls, humans tend to be surrounded by their loved ones, and this cutie is no exception, the room is crowded right now, it’s annoying but I can handle it. Now, tell me what is it you want”

They looked at each other, understanding she was remarkably sensitive. Maybe she was exactly what they needed. Joshua attempted to explain their research using intricate words and, scholarly, beating around the bushes, but she stopped him halfway through by lifting her finger. Her presence was commanding like that.

She turned her head to the other side, like looking at someone who wasn’t there, and snapped. “I’m not telling him that, don’t be an ass!” then, she looked into Dean’s direction and spoke in a softer voice. “Dean, do you care to tell me what brought you here, Robert seems to think you could explain it better, and he wants you to know he’s proud of you, that even if you’re wrong he’s very proud of you” 

Cas glanced Dean’s way, guessing they were both thinking along the same lines. Dean, again, was taken aback by her words. Was Master Robert there? Was she actually listening to him? Did he really say that? He took a few deep breaths, shaking himself off it, and began his tale, a part of him just knowing he was talking to him now. 

Miss Barnes listened attentively, and when he finally asked if she thought it was possible to extract that ‘family essence’ from his blood she took a moment before answering. “I had never done that before but I see how you think it’s possible. We could try, but first, we should see if the one you’re looking for is still among the living” She held his hands, asked him to concentrate on the memories of his brother and, silently, called for him. After a few moments she smiled lightly. “There’s a Sam here, but he’s an old man. I don’t like him very much but a Deanna tells me to pay him no attention. I like her, she’s kind... There’s another kind woman, _‘mo chridhe’_ she calls you, she says she loves you very much and confirms that the Sam you’re looking for is not among them”

And Dean cried. He just burst into tears. Cas was over him in no time, his hand tracing circles on his back trying to soothe him but Dean shook his head trying to explain those were happy tears. Sammy was alive and it was his mom the one delivering the news, he just was overwhelmed, that was it. After a few minutes he managed to calm down a bit and apologized but Miss Barnes was chuckling. “Robert asks if the little princess is done crying because he’s curious about the spell” And Dean laughed as he nodded.       

Miss Barnes got serious then, more than she had been before. “Now, you might be right, it might be possible to extract that essence, that thing you share with him as he’s your direct family, but I have to be clear, you’re asking me to manipulate and rip out a piece of your soul, and that… that could be tricky. The human soul doesn’t behave as a demon’s life force or as an angel’s grace, it’s made of raw, pure, messy and chaotic energy, and it shines beyond compare for all your loved ones to see, like a beacon if you will. It’s so beautiful and so powerful, more than many are willing to admit. I think I can do it but, and I’m serious here, it could be painful to you, like you have no idea how bad... I won’t be just taking your blood, I’ll be doing it as it runs through your body, as it’s still a part of you. Are you ready to be prodded like that?” 

Dean was about to say he wasn’t scared of pain but she interrupted him before he could find his voice. “I know you went through a lot, that you didn't have an easy life but that was physical pain, this is something entirely different”

Castiel saw Dean opening his mouth to, surely, say he was fine with that but he couldn't just stay aside and watch. “Will his life be at risk?” Because he was supportive but, if it somehow hurt his husband he wasn’t allowing it. He preferred an enraged Dean than no Dean at all.

“He will survive, the soul is resilient, but it will take some time for him to regain his energy back" Miss Barnes, having answered Castiel's question, looked into Dean's eyes. "It will be a painful procedure and then you'll feel as if you’re tired beyond comprehension, it will drain you out”

“So if he rests afterward then it’ll all be fine? Just some sleeping, nothing else?” Cas had to be absolutely sure his Dean was going to be fine. Miss Barnes nodded in agreement to that, her face perfectly serious so it brought him some comfort. He looked at Dean only to notice that his husband's eyes were following his every move. He hadn't been able to say a word in this, and though Castiel knew Dean was a free man now and willing to do the experiment, he still needed his permission to tamper with his own body. It was unfair but it was the law. The angel, wishing he was a lesser man sometimes, sighed and nodded, seeing those green eyes he loved so much widening for a second before his face relieved from all tension, he could manage a sleepy Dean for a while.

Dean, bringing a sudden, full-blown smile to his face, told her he was ready and that he wanted to perform the spell as soon as possible.

Miss Barnes cocked an eyebrow, unfazed by the emotional rollercoaster happening in front of her, and snorted. “Yeah, right. Easy there, tiger! We can't do it right now, I will need to get a few things first, and we’ll do it at your home. Maybe in two weeks...? Yes, I’ll go there two weeks from now...” Miss Barnes and Joshua discussed the details as Dean couldn't pay attention to the details, he was too eager to get it done already. Castiel carefully listened to everything discussed and then, with everything set and agreed upon, they decided to walk back home instead of accompanying Joshua in his coach.

Though Dean was deadly silent his mind was running in every direction at once. Knowing that the theory he had developed could be tested was more than he had expected but Miss Barnes hadn't only left him with that... Was he really surrounded by all those people? Because if that was true, it was... That... that was oddly comforting. In a weird way he felt alive and happy beyond meassure, he wasn't admitting it out loud because he couldn't, but it was overwhelming to know he was loved like that.  

Cas, walking by his side, eyed him constantly. He had never met a psychic before but it had been an intense experience, and if it had been that way for him he could only guess what Dean was going through. He briefly wondered if he too could be surrounded by the people that had loved him through his life, if perhaps his mother could be found nearby...

Once they got back home, Cas went to his atelier, leaving Dean at the study where he daydreamed for a long while till, unwilling to keep pretending to work, went to the kitchen to help make dinner. Everyone at the house was used to him walking there and just cooking something, he told them once it helped him when he wasn’t able to concentrate on his readings. 

Manual labor was like that, as your hands work on something you’ve done countless times, you can go away in your mind and regroup, it allows you to reach that clarity sometimes hard to achieve. Dean, of course, retreated to his most soothing place, his hands working the flour and butter in an expert way, the crust done in no time. Daisy saw him pass by her side and select the perfect apples he needed and just smiled. He pealed and carefully sliced them, a process he could do eyes closed. Owen always marveled when he had the chance to see him cooking, the way his fingertips pinched the exact amount of cinnamon, salt, and nutmeg, the way he buttered the bottom of the plate. Jo kissed his cheek as he was sliding the rolling pin back and forth to get the proper high on the dough. It was raw and smelled beautifully, and when he finally put the pie in the oven he was ready to face the world.

“Jo, he’s alive”


	77. It's raining men

What started as a soft drizzle was now developing into a heavy downpour. Benny was rushing his pace back home when he heard the unmistakable sound of a desperate run, heavy panting and feet stomping on puddles. Huddled under his hat, the demon lifted his eyes to see her running faster than he thought any proper lady could towards her house, trying to escape the huge dog chasing her.

He didn't think twice, his beautiful angel needed help so he hurried after her, and just in time, may I add, as she slipped on some wet leaves and fell on the ground, granting the dog enough time to catch up. The woman, now sitting on the floor, was screaming for dear life when he stepped right between her and the beast, shielding her with his body. Dragging his attention away from her, the dog attempted to bite him instead, but the demon was faster and kicked it on its side, picking a tree branch from the floor in case it decided to attack again. The damned mutt growled and snarled but when the demon swung the branch menacingly, it just went away.

The moment he knew they were safe he turned to face her, but the sight broke his heart. She was shaking and sobbing hard, her forearms crossed above her head in an attempt to protect herself. Benny gently touched one of her wrists and she looked at him startled, her eyes wide and unfocused in raw fear.  

As a scared kitty, she tried to stand up and run away from him, but she only managed to make a couple of steps before falling on the ground again, scrapping her hands and knees some more. She then rolled on her side to face him “No!” she screamed in a strained voice, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Benny couldn’t take it anymore. “I won’t hurt you, I just want to help you, take you home, I promise” He took off his coat to place it over her shoulders and lifted her on his arms bridal style, noticing the way she curled into a ball, just like a little child would. Luckily, they were about forty yards away from her home’s front gate, so she quickly relaxed once she understood he truly had no intentions of hurting her. 

The demon got soaking wet while making the walkway but he didn't care, she was now staring at her home, breathing easier than before. They were just a few feet from her front door when a slave boy opened it and, without a word, ran back into the house. In a split second her brother was there and she just jumped into his arms wailing his name.

Dean, because that was his name, apparently, embraced her caringly and glared at him, making him take a step back. The brother’s husband showed up not a moment later and stepped in front of them protectively. Without taking his eyes from him the brunet angel commanded them. “Take her inside,” he said in a raspy, low voice. 

As Dean turned to leave, the lady stopped him. “Wait!” she chimed softly and, lifting her head from under his chin, she tried to smile. “Thank you” was whispered before her face was buried again into the crook of his neck, Dean’s cue to take her away.

The angel then softened his gaze and Benny was grateful for that, his death glare was downright scary. The demon lifted his coat from the floor, forgotten there by the lady when she went to her brother, and stood again, trying to look as presentable as possible. “I’m Benjamin Lafitte, I live nearby on the old Bertrand house, there was a dog chasing her and she tripped... I hope she’s alright”

The brother in law nodded in understanding, all wariness gone from his expression. “Thank you very much for your assistance Mr. Lafitte, I’m Castiel Novak by the way. Dogs are Jo’s biggest fear so we really appreciate what you just did for her” 

Mr. Novak stretched his hand and Benny took it. Knowing he would be dismissed after the gesture he took his chance, thinking it was now or never. “Could I maybe come by another time, just to check on the lady's well being?”

The angel seemed to ponder over his answer for a moment before nodding. “Please feel welcome to come by anytime, Mr. Lafitte”      

“Thank you, Mr. Novak, please send her my regards. Goodbye” and, putting his coat back on, turned and left, knowing it wasn’t polite of him to keep the man from checking on her. And besides, he wanted to make a little victory dance, he was welcomed at her house now.

Walking back home he felt he was flying. Even scared as she was, tear-stained face and all, she was so much more beautiful than he was able to appreciate before. And so small and light, he had lifted her so easily, like if she weighted nothing... 

It was the first time he saw her on her own so maybe exactly what just happened was the reason she was never alone when outside her home. 

And the way she threw herself over her brother, blindly trusting on him to catch her, same as her brother in law who put himself in between them to protect her... She was loved, of that he was sure, how could anyone not to?

He had called her Jo. Josephine? Jocelyn? Ah, but he was welcome to visit her now, the mystery could be solved rather quickly. 

…   …   …

Benny was counting the hours till it would be considered a proper amount of days to go and visit her, but a day and a half later he reached his limit and just went there, hoping it wouldn't be considered rude. 

He knew he cleaned up nice so he left his hat and heavy coat home, though it was a comforting weight over his shoulders he didn't really need it, they were at spring and it was less than five minutes of a walk to her place. He put together a small bouquet of flowers from his garden and added an old poetry book he found lying around, figuring that if she was injured and couldn’t leave the house she probably was bored out of her mind.

On his way there he tried to muster enough confidence in himself to face a situation he hadn’t faced in over a decade now, but as the walk was too short he did what he could. To his surprise, Mr. Novak was the one who received him at the door instead of a slave. “Oh, hello, Mr. Lafitte is it?”

Benny wasn’t counting on him opening the door so he couldn’t hide his shock but tried to play it cool anyway. “Um... Good afternoon Mr. Novak, I was wondering if I could see the lady for a moment, maybe?”

The angel tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes, almost as if in that way he could read his mind or something, but then he moved back into the house and motioned his hand invitingly. “Yes, of course, we were about to have some tea, would you care to join us?” 

"Oh, yes, I'll like that," the demon said and stepped inside. The angel twitched his lips in an almost imperceptively smile and headed for a hallway. Benny followed him towards a room from where he could hear her voice. 

"…but I still can kick you badly enough Castiel will have to fish out my shoe before he..."

"GUYS! We have company" 

Mr. Novak, hastily opening the door, interrupted her otherwise colorful rant before she could embarrass herself but Benny smiled at that, she was getting more real by the minute. Despite the threat he just heard they were laughing when the angel finally walked him into that room.

“Mr. Lafitte, this is my husband Dean, and my sister in law, Jo” 

After Castiel’s introduction, the demon was regaled with a set of flashing smiles and God, they were both gorgeous, but she was truly astonishing. Dean got up and held his hand, thanking him for helping his sister and promising he had his friendship, if he wished to have it. Jo was sitting on a sofa with her foot on a pillow, and when it was her moment to speak she blushed deeply while thanking him for his help, informing that her ankle felt much better now.

Benny felt the situation a bit overwhelming, he wasn’t used to being the center of that much attention so, not knowing what else to do, he chose that moment to hand her the flowers he was still clutching in his fist. 

"Oh! For me? Thank you, sir" She smiled warmly at him while smelling the flowers and asked for a vase to the girl serving them tea.

Benny was offered a seat and he took the armchair in front of the sofa she was occupying. Taking a cursory glance to his surroundings discovered they were in an office, there was a pile of books over the desk, an open door leading to what clearly was a well-stocked library, and a huge vase over the fireplace holding a perfectly arranged flower bouquet. He felt a bit like an idiot, bringing wild flowers and an old copy to a house that clearly had the best florist and more books than he had ever seen in his life, so he kept the publication on his pocket to prevent further embarrassment. 

Another thing hard to miss was that there was art everywhere, portraits of the happy couple, of Jo and Dean, of Dean working with his books... "These are beautiful", he said before mentioning the artwork hanging in his house, explaining that the paintings had belonged to his late uncle and he was just getting acquainted with them. 

Benny wasn’t much of an art lover but his need for filling the silence was pressing. He was still babbling about the paintings (the first thing that had popped into his mind) when an older woman barged into the room. 

“Jo, dear, are you alright? Amelia just told me what happened! You silly girl! I told you to take someone to walk you home!”

“Hello Kali, I’m fine, don’t worry please, Dr. Ephraim said I’ll be as good as new in a week or so”, Jo told her with an apologetic smile as the woman sat by her side on the sofa. The older lady was eyeing her as to check she was really fine when she noticed him sitting in the chair in front of them.

“Oh, yes, this is the person that helped me get back home” 

Mrs. Kali’s gaze zeroed in on him at Miss Jo’s remark and, for a moment there, he felt he was about to catch fire if she kept staring at him like that. 

“Castiel aren’t you going to introduce us?” 

Her demand shook the married angels out of a very intimate staring contest they had going on and, clearing his throat, Castiel made the proper introductions. The older lady's name sounded familiar to him but he didn't have much chance to think about it as Miss Jo spoke again, catching every ounce of attention off him. 

“Mr. Lafitte was telling us he just moved to town” 

Hearing her say his name like that made him feel he was taking a step back or something, a forced distance he was loathing. “Please call me Benny, Miss Jo, I’m not a big fan of such formalities”

A soft smile adorned her face. “In that case, please call me Jo”

And that was unexpected and awesome. He could barely believe they were on first name basis now. Benny must have made a happy face or something as Mrs. Kali just lifted an eyebrow at him, which was more than enough to bring him back down to earth. Much relaxed and, at the same time, internally reeling with happiness, Benny told them of the house he had inherited, and that he lived alone except for the cat’s company (and was glad Jo recognized the little furball fondly). He told them about the wild garden he had growing up on the back of the property and how it reminded him of a forest he saw in one of his travels. Jo’s face lighted up a bit at that, apparently, she liked the subject so he obliged and told them briefly about his latest adventure overseas.

An hour or so was gone but he felt like only mere minutes had passed, he enjoyed seen the little ways her face reflected emotions, the twitching of her lips or the arching of her brows as she followed his tales. He could have gone on and on forever but he was interrupted again by the arrival of another angel, this time one he knew too well. 

And Benny couldn’t believe it, his lawyer was Castiel’s uncle, what a small world! He liked the short fellow, if it wasn’t for him he would be homeless now. After a brief greeting the newly arrived angel crossed the room and went to Jo, to check on her. Just like with him and Kali, Jo’s cheeks blushed a little when she said she was fine, so beautiful to see, like if it took her by surprise there could be an interest in her well-being.

The tea party extended some more and Dean asked them if they were staying for supper, so it could be prepared. The prospect of turning the visit into an impromptu dinner party didn’t seem to faze either of the angels there, but Benny said he didn’t want to impose his presence, he was happy to see Jo was fine. 

He was about to leave when Jo told him she would like to help him with his garden as a way to thank him for his assistance. Kali agreed on what a great idea it was, stating how Jo was quite an expert on the matter. Benny suddenly grew very grateful to the older lady and admitted that he needed the help, but he put as a condition that they will wait for her ankle to be perfectly fine before she set foot on his home. 

They closed the agreement with warm smiles and, after saying his goodbyes, the demon left the angels to their own devices. The chill of the evening didn’t bother him walking back home, he was feeling too warm inside. His first meeting with her ended on the promise of a second one, that was more than he thought possible. 

 


	78. All I’ve got to give

Those were the longest two weeks he ever had to go through.

Jo’s incident somewhat distracted him by adding another source of anxiety for a few days and, once everything settled down, they made a new friend, which was nice. Anyway, time seemed to go too slowly, Dean managed to complete three times the number of assignments for the Council that he was supposed to, then he baked all kinds of sweets, and pies, and pastries, and he had sex with Cas twice as much as they usually did... He couldn’t be contained under his own skin.

Miss Barnes finally arrived that evening at his place accompanied by one of her slaves. Joshua was there too and they all went to Dean’s study so she could explain the details of what was about to happen. Dean forced himself to patiently listen to everything she had to say, he knew better than not to. So many times he had worked on the warnings blood spells had on the first page that he knew she wasn’t kidding around, it was actually dangerous what they were attempting, he needed to understand exactly what to expect.

Her slave made the special tea Dean needed to drink and they all went to his bedroom. She asked him to change into his pajamas and get in bed. Jo was there too but she was asked out, all humans were asked out, remaining preferably downstairs so their soul wouldn’t interfere as much, she needed to focus only on Dean’s. 

The angels too were asked to leave but they could stay out of the room if they wished to. “He might experience some discomfort but Castiel, please, stay out, I can’t be distracted while fondling his soul. Joshua, I trust you’ll keep him out of the room, away from us” She talked while preparing the few items she needed, the teacup, a beautiful crystal cup filled with water and some other things she placed on the nightstand.

Castiel reluctantly left the room but he stayed by the door, there was no way he was leaving him alone more than he needed to. Joshua locked the bedroom door, asked for a chair and sat there in the hallway to wait.

“Miss Barnes, is it so unsafe?” Dean asked once they were alone. He wasn’t backing up but he was definitely curious.

Miss Barnes placed what looked like a rough amethyst in the nightstand and smirked at him. “Look, honey, I’m about to touch your very core, you can call me Pamela as we’re about to get as close as it gets" Dean blushed slightly and she shook her head before changing her expression, getting very serious. "I’ll go gently but, if by some reason I deem it too dangerous I’m calling it off” 

Dean was about to protest but she interrupted him. “I will try my best and go as far as I can but I’m not taking your life in the process. Now, drink your tea and go to the bathroom if you have to, you need to be as relaxed as possible”

Dean did as told and climbed the bed where she was already waiting for him. She straddled his chest and slid down to settle over his lap, and smirked as Dean blushed. “Don’t get too excited, big boy, we’re both taken” and getting back to her serious face she commenced a chant in a language Dean only heard a few demons speak before. 

He was slowly drifting away but not with drowsiness or tiredness, it wasn't the same. It was more like if he could suddenly feel his body parts as separate items inhabiting him. He felt the weight of his hair and his lungs expanding with every breath he took, and more than anything, he felt his heart pumping and the way his blood moved inside of him. It was so strange, if he focused just a bit on a portion of his blood he could follow its trajectory, how it went through all of his body to get back into his heart again. She had her open hands extended on his pectorals and he could feel the vibrations running through her body as she chanted, and how it was getting warmer right under her hands.

After a little while he realized she was gathering some of the energy coursing his body by using his blood as a container, every time that small portion of ‘charged’ blood passed down her hands he felt a small warm ball of something growing inside of him. He felt it as it traveled inside his veins, growing slowly as time was passing. The warm ball was creating a small discomfort as it got bigger, like a sore throat would feel when you swallow. The bigger it got, the more it pained, and he involuntarily winced when it went through his heart again. 

“I’m just warming up honey, we still have a long way to go...” She said and kept on with her chanting. Dean had endured pain in his life, it wasn’t that bad, it was just different.

Time passed by and the ball was getting bigger though he knew it didn’t have an actual ‘sizeable size’. It was like if someone was bouncing a huge flour sac on fire all over his body. He was in pain now, undeniably, but was holding in, it was all for Sammy. 

With every lap around his body, the ball crushed him a bit more, till it got incredibly heavy and, unable to control himself,  a painful scream left his lips. 

“I’m almost there, just a bit longer!” She shouted, but he couldn't hear her over the sound of his own yelling. 

The massive energy ball was pressing and burning him as it ran inside of him. Dean was sure his bones weren’t that strong to endure such a crushing weight, and it pained him, it pained him so badly, he was on fire, so hot, and drowning at the same time, so heavy he couldn’t breathe. His shouting was making his voice hoarse, adding to the overwhelming agony he was already going through. He was going to be squashed to death. Or was going to burst into flames, he wasn’t sure...

...   ...   ...

Saying Cas was antsy was more than an understatement, he had been crawling the hallway walls the whole time and now his Love was hopelessly screaming behind a closed door, so he was about to lose it. He fumbled with the doorknob but the older angel stopped him. Dean increased his screaming and Cas, unable to handle the uncertainty, started to cry. “Please, please let me in, please, I promise I’ll be in a corner and won’t get near him but please, you have to let me in”

The distressed pleading (or the monumental curiosity, take your pick) got to him, so Joshua stated that he was letting him in then Castiel needed to keep his word, he couldn’t touch or say anything till it’ll be done, or he could seriously damage the man. Cas accepted, he could have said yes to anything at that point, and they entered the room gingerly, intending to stand by the window, away from the bed as he had promised. 

Castiel didn’t like a bit of what he saw. The psychic was on top of his Dean, chanting something he couldn’t even grasp the meaning of while a beautiful, warm light was engulfing them both, and all of that as Dean screamed for dear life. Whatever was happening was costing his husband more than any of them had let the angel know, Cas was crying hard, sobbing and shaking as the older angel was forcefully holding him in place. Dean wasn't 'uncomfortable', he looked like he was about to die and he needed to be there for him!  

...   ...   ...

Pamela was trembling, it wasn’t easy to handle something as powerful as a soul, she had managed to bring it to the surface and get her hands in a small portion of it, but the 'stripping it off' part was the trickiest of it all. It was like trying to peel a gigantic onion on fire, but she was almost there, she could feel it. Dean’s loved ones were there, holding him and trying to comfort him but she knew he was feeling everything. She worked the energy ball and retired all the extras she could identify, noticing how the soul took it all back eagerly, till she knew she had what she needed. It had been taxing on both of them but she managed to find that core, that 'family essence' they were searching for.

The moment she lifted her hands off Dean’s chest his screams ceased. She closed and opened the distance between her hands like if she was clapping till a small bundle of light was bouncing there. It was like an unraveled yarn ball, shiny tendrils were floating around the thing so she kept on the clapping motion until it was strong enough to be formed up. Once she got it all in a tight ball she stretched her hands towards the crystal cup sitting on the nightstand. The water swirled for a bit, floating up and out of the cup for a moment to, suddenly, fell back into it, stopping al motions, as if it was never been disturbed. On the bottom of the cup rested now something that resembled a river pearl. 

Pamela breathed out. It was done.

Miss Barnes passed out and fell on top of Dean. Cas jumped the moment the other angel let him go and removed the psychic from Dean’s body, rolling her to the other side of the bed (he wanted to get her out of the house but that was a discussion he wouldn't win, and he had more pressing matters to focus at the moment)

Dean looked dead, he was that still, but if you got closer you could feel him breathe. “Dean, Dean please, open your eyes, my Love, please” Cas called desperately, softly running his hands through his hair till Miss Barnes stopped him by softly holding his wrist. 

“He’s sleeping dear, he’s tired, I am too. You have to let him sleep it off, I’m not sure how long it will take but he will wake up”

Joshua took the crystal cup, admiring the small pearl inside, but Miss Barnes told him not to touch it, only Dean could do that, so he put the cup back on the nightstand. Cas was emanating distressed concern all over Dean so the psychic asked for the old angel’s help to get up, knowing her place on the bed would be immediately occupied by Castiel. 

“We’ll let ourselves out, please send word to me when he’s up and about”, she said, leaning her weight over the angel on their way out of the room.

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off Dean’s face, after all he had gone through not a single worry line could be seen now, he looked so young lying there on his arms, young and bare. Dean truly was asleep, deeper than he had ever seen him, but he was breathing evenly, healthily, and that was enough.

...   ...   ...

Jo had been sitting on the base of the stairs, crying her heart out. during the whole thing. Krissy had hovered her the whole time, she too was worried by whatever was happening upstairs, and she had tried to help her the best she could, but nothing had worked out. Even Artie, the psychic's slave, tried to reassure her by telling her that his Mistress knew what she was doing, that she was an expert on her field, but it was to no avail. 

Dean’s screams made Jo more upset than she thought possible, but when they stopped she frantically feared it had finally killed him or something. Jo needn't had to be restrained not to go upstairs, she had been ordered to stay put and she was doing it, fighting herself but she was obeying. It didn't come easily, that inner battle was more taxing on her nerves that she thought it would be and soon she was uncontrollably crying in a panic-induced fit. Jo was hugging her knees, her face buried against her legs while rocking herself in an anguished tight ball when a hand softly squeezing her shoulder shook her out of it.  

“You can go up now, your... brother... he’s sleeping” 

And, as a magic spell falling over her, those words were the most soothing thing Jo had ever heard, till Miss Barnes opened her mouth again. “Don't cry sweet child, Ellen wants you to know you make her really proud, and to keep your spirit up" Miss Barnes smiled and muttered something in the lines of 'I'm not saying that', but chuckled and spoke again. "She’s corny as hell but she loves you so much, it’s more than I can handle now”

The psychic left a sobbing Jo, it was almost worse now than before because there was some laughter too. Krissy held her as she was shaking so hard and Jo took all the comfort she could get. After a few more minutes she finally felt calm enough to stand up, there was a new source for her strength now, as unbelievable as it sounded her mother was there with her, those words were hers. Owen handed her a glass of water, and she swiped her tears with the back of her hand before drinking. Jo took a few deep breaths and, helped by Krissy and Owen, went upstairs to get into Dean’s room.

They were both on the bed, Cas cradling a sleeping Dean. She was scared at first but Miss Barnes was right, he was breathing steadily, even snoring a little, like if he was having the nap of his life. Jo asked if she could sit by the bed but Castiel smiled sadly at her and told her she could join them, so Jo kicked off her shoes and got in with them by Dean’s side. They stayed silent for a long while, both jumping whenever Dean as much as twitched a finger, but he wasn’t waking up soon, that was obvious, so they talked to pass the time, because it was that or going crazy.

They talked about Jo’s leg, that it was getting better and it didn’t bother her much now, and of her plans for Mr. Lafitte’s garden. She had sent Aiden to the demon's house a few days ago to see what was needed and it was a lot, so she had tea with Mr. Lafitte to explain her plans and set a date to start on it. 

Cas told her how he loved to see her that excited, and that he liked Mr. Lafitte and would enjoy having him around some more, if she wanted to. He liked the demon better than the doctor she frequented, and he could tell she did too, so his advice was for Jo to consider telling the truth sooner rather than later if she planned to get ‘friendlier’ with him. 

Jo blushed deeply and, in a move she clearly learnt from Kali, asked him about his paintings, and commented on how well they were selling, and the new clients he was getting. And Cas willingly took the bait, making a mental note to let Kali know Jo was a great student.

And, after beating around many bushes, they talked about Sam. Of how Dean’s expectations might be a bit higher. He obviously could no longer be the little boy he remembered, time usually changed people.

“Yes, he might not like what he finds but he needs to get closure, his mind runs wild right now not actually knowing what had become of him” Jo had seen her brother getting crashed so many times when he had reached a dead end before that this, whatever it turned out to be, was for the better. It was the first time Dean had a real shot.

Cas mulled over it too and agreed with her. “I get it you know? It’s like when you told me what the both of you went through, it’s a hard truth but I understand you better now” And yes, he had experience with family members getting unveiled as unredeemable assbutts, but he himself had lived in the dark for so long that he understood perfectly well how Dean would put his life at risk to find his truth.

...   ...   ...          

Dean felt how Pamela was ripping a piece of his soul, how she peeled away layer after layer looking for that particular bit she took, and he felt how his soul greedily took back whatever shred she left aside, fighting her in every step. It hurt so badly, like being carved using a teaspoon, all that excruciating pain engulfing him through the whole thing till she finally reached what she was looking for. Then he felt her pushing the remains inside of him and closed him up, almost like if he was a ragdoll she was sewing, and that felt so good, he instantly was relieved his soul was no longer being poked and prodded.

The battle his soul fought against the psychic and the loss of that tiny piece she took had drained him, he was so tired his whole body shut down. But he wasn't dying, somehow he felt reassured what she did was right, he felt warm, surrounded by love and alive. Dean just needed to get some sleep and he would be good as new, so he slept. And slept. And after that he slept some more.

Dean woke up to the sounds of soft chatting, he knew he was in his bed, and it was daytime judging by the sunlight pouring through the windows. Cas and Jo were having tea by the fireplace and it warmed him up inside. He got up and walked towards them, stretching a little, he was still really tired but hunger was pressing him.

“Dean!” they both jumped and hugged him tightly, and he was surprised by their reaction but hugged them back nonetheless, he loved them. When they finally broke the embrace they explained he had slept for two and a half days, and they were starting to fear he wasn’t waking up. Dean didn’t believe them at first but the dark circles under their puffy eyes and their wrinkled clothes spoke louder to him. His stomach growled so, without a word, Jo drank what was left on her cup, refilled it and offered to him. Dean accepted it gratefully and, sitting between his angel and his sister, he took the teacup and asked how it all went.

Cas explained what he saw when he entered the room and pointed to the crystal glass currently resting over the fireplace mantel. Dean, munching on a scone, walked there and admired the glistening pearl on the bottom of the glass, it was unbelievable how painful the process was to extract something that small. At least with that he had proved the first part of his theory, now he needed to perform the tracking spell. It will either work or fail but it’ll be over.

Dean must have been thinking out loud, or he was way too transparent, both Cas and Jo told him he needed to rest and fully recover before attempting to go through the next stage of his plan. And they were right, he was feeling drowsy even while chewing. He finished up his snack and went back to bed.

Both Cas and Jo relaxed and joined him for a needed nap, but they woke up after a while and went to shower and change, something they hadn’t done since the psychic left the house. Dean didn’t wake up till the next morning, smiling as he noticed he had slept with Cas on his right and Jo on his left. He desperately needed to use the bathroom so, carefully and without making a noise, crawled out of bed and went there. Right after relieving himself Dean realized he needed a shower too and a shave. He spent almost an hour cleaning himself and thinking how drained he still was, he could actually go back to bed right now. 

Castiel was waking up, the soft noises coming from the bathroom were slowly dragging him back to consciousness. He was spooning Dean, his nose buried on his hair and his morning wood nested on the cleft of his ass. He was happy. Cas nuzzled his hair but it felt unusually thick and long, and it didn’t smell quite right, so he opened one eye and realized he had Jo tightly enveloped in his arms. Oh God, please let her be asleep! He gently rolled away from her and she just whined and hugged her pillow. Yeah, awkward.

He got out of bed and when he crossed Dean on his way out of the dressing room his cheeks flushed darkly. Dean took on the sight of his blushed angel with tented pants and didn’t think much before dragging him to the bathroom and getting on his knees. Tired as he may be there was no way he wasn't taking care of his husband.

Cas had no time for confusion as he suddenly had Dean’s expert tongue ravishing his dick, so he closed his eyes and surrendered to pleasure. In between the stress and the half-week Dean had been sleeping he was in need of release, so it didn’t take much for him, having to muffle a moan by biting into his forearm while coming hard on Dean’s mouth.

He pulled Dean back on his feet and kissed him, he loved to taste himself on his lips. “Good morning handsome” he murmured in his ear and kissed his cheek. Dean smiled at him, rinsed his mouth and left the bathroom, leaving an utterly relaxed Castiel to his morning routine.

Jo asked him if he wanted some breakfast to be brought upstairs, but he wanted to leave the room, knowing it needed to be aired and cleaned. While Jo and Cas were getting dressed he attempted to change the bedding but he didn't go further than stipping the bed, he was still tired, moving through heavy cotton clouds. 

The three of them went downstairs and Dean was cheerily greeted once they arrived at the kitchen. They had french toast, coffee, and some fruits, and though he was feeling better just chewing was exhausting him. After breakfast he briefly considered going to his study, but he desisted immediately, knowing he was too weak to even try to get anything done today. That blowjob had taken all he had left, so he went to Castiel’s atelier to just be by his side. He took a book with him but right after Cas got into his painting he abandoned all pretension to read and just took a nap lying on the couch there.   

That repeated through that day, Dean was woken up to eat but that was it, he was sleeping the moment he relaxed a bit. On the evening of the following day Joshua passed by the house and Dean shared some tea with the old angel but they both realized he was still too weak to try anything.

It took him five days of being up and around the house to try his hand on some forgotten assignment. He wasn’t on full speed but it felt great, he was on his way to get better. On the next day Dean finished the batch and went to the Council office to deliver it. Castiel didn’t allow him to go on his own, so Aiden went with him, but they made it uneventfully.

Dean was firmly getting back.


	79. Was blind but now I see

Cas was having a rough week that was lasting over ten days by now. 

Jo was recovering from her injury and Dean from the spell, and even when they both claimed they were fine he pulled rank and ordered them to just rest. He didn’t like to be stern with them but they were too stubborn for their own good.

Now that had unexpected consequences.

No one ever realized till that moment how many things the blondes did around the house and having them both out of commission brought that up. It wasn’t just the lack of flowers adorning the rooms, or that groceries suddenly weren’t enough, entire rooms now seemed dirty, laundry piled up and no one did the little things. It was eating Cas alive, it was the same thing again and again, was he always that oblivious?

Neither brother nor sister could be up as early as they always did, Jo because it took her forever to get dressed and she refused to have one of the girls helping her, and Dean because waking up was a huge task on its own. Castiel, after checking on Jo and making sure Dean wasn't sleeping in the bathroom (it had happened before), he intended to help by fetching their breakfast. 

No one noticed him when he entered the kitchen, everyone was busy coming and going so Castiel decided he could help himself. The coffee pot was steaming over a burner so he took a tray, the cups, some bread and jam. Everything set, he went for the coffee but after taking the handle barehanded, he dropped it screaming in pain.

That stopped the whirlwind of activity around him. “Master!” Krissy ran to him and, after a quick glimpse, she offered him some ice on a wet towel. Cas took it and felt an instant relief but the incident confirmed how useless he was...

“Well, that’s what she’s for, to help you out with the small things” Gabriel knew Cas was having a rough time but it was in part his fault, there should be more people working in the house, he had always said so.

And Cas knew what his uncle was talking about, and any other day he would have dismissed or even fought the idea, but now he didn't have it in himself. And besides, his uncle was right. “Yeah, this house is full of ‘small things’ and they aren’t enough to cover them all” Castiel added just the right amount of purple on some lilies he was painting on the left corner of a portrait he was working on. “I already did this to them once. I know I should get someone else, I just don’t have the time right now to go there”

Gabriel couldn’t help to think Cas was way more stressed than he should if he was admitting that. Yeah, the house wasn’t spotless as usual, but that wasn’t the problem. “This whole thing is getting to you”

“It’s not getting to me, it already got me and now it's chewing and swallowing me up. Dean is napping, he's so weak he can’t stay awake for a whole evening... and that was just the beginning, he still has to go through the tracking spell..., and all of that to go face a brother he hadn’t seen in almost a decade. So yes, it got me good” 

His nephew kept painting through his rant, those flowers were coming to shape so vividly even when they got painted while harboring such strong emotions. Yes, his boy was an amazing artist.

Anyway, Gabriel sighed, Cas was very supportive of Dean’s investigation and that was the problem. Even when he understood how important that was as a discovery, Gabriel still couldn’t help to see it all as a big overreaction to separation anxiety, something Dean never handled well (like when he escaped the manor when Jo got sold) 

Yes, he liked the girl, and Kali had already adopted her as a niece, almost like a daughter, but the song remains the same, he was a slave, he should have got over it the moment they were separated, just like every other slave did. “You know you can always tell him to stop with all of this, to move on” Because yes, Dean was a free man now, but he still needed Castiel's permission to keep on tampering with his body like that. 

Cas stopped dead, lowered his brush and turned to face his uncle with a soft smile. “I can’t do that Gabe, it’ll crush him. The psychic told me Dean was going to get better with time, and she assured me the tracking spell is in no way as intense as what they did. I just worry about him, it’s my privilege, I did marry the most industrious genius of our time” Then he turned and continued with his work.

Gabriel nodded, he didn’t agree with him but he did understand it was his decision to let it all roll. And besides, he knew that if it was Kali the one doing something like that there’ll be nothing he could do to make her change her minds so, yes, he understood. “I want to help you Cas, I’ll go get you a new slave, that’ll help ease things a little” He couldn’t give him peace of mind but he could take the time to sort that annoyance out, Castiel was too busy to deal with that.

...   ...   ...

In his way to the trader’s Gabriel figured he should get a young girl or a boy, Cas did say the smaller thing didn’t get done at the house so a new maid would be perfect for that. After stating his request, the secretary showed him a selection of the merchandise they had at the moment, it wasn’t much but there were two that caught his fancy. He asked briefly about their skills, both slaves cooked, cleaned and were pleasing to the eyes, but one of them knew about flowers so that was it, not a big deal.

Gabriel signaled for her to the trader and prepared to go to the office to proceed with the paperwork while the secretary retired the ones that didn’t make it back to the pens. The chosen girl turned to follow the rest but the trader yanked her rope to keep her there.

It all happened too fast, the girl lost it and tried to run through the door to follow the rest but the trader kicked her calf to get her down. On her knees the girl started to cry and beg. “Please, let me see him, just one more time, please!”

The trader slapped her, hard, drawing blood from her split lip but that didn’t stop her screaming, so he lifted a hand to do it again, and that brought Gabriel out of his shock. “Stop!” he said, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder to discourage him. “What the hell is going on?”

The moment the question left his lips the girl threw herself to his feet. “Please Master, let me see my brother, please! I just want to say goodbye…” Her tied hands were clutching the hem of his pants. 

The trader kicked her stomach making her roll on her side gasping for air, effectively silencing her. “Shut up, or you’ll really regret it. Sorry Mr. Milton, this one suffers a bit of separation anxiety. If you still want her I can lower the price”

The man had the fakest smile Gabriel had ever seen (and he was a lawyer) but those words stirred something inside of him. The girl was quiet now, kneeling in front of them, softly sobbing. The whole situation went way out of hands. “Get the brother” Gabriel said without thinking. The trader pursed his lips for a second but motioned for it. The secretary reentered the office moments later with a small boy on tow, tearstained face, puffy eyes and snots rolling down his nose. He tried to run to his sister but was held in place. The girl’s pleading eyes set on him once more and Gabriel sighed in defeat.

Half an hour of paperwork later he was heading out with both siblings following him. He got inside his coach but instead of handing the rope holding them to his driver, as he had always done, he cut it down and made them climb inside. Brother and sister sat on the floor by his feet, it was probably the first time they were allowed inside a coach and he knew they didn’t dare to sit by his side. They were impossibly close to one another, the girl wrapping the boy under her arm, the same protectiveness Dean showed to Jo, and surely, the same he had with Victoria once. They made their way to the house in silence, only briefly stopping to get their uniforms.

Gabriel fell deep in thought. It was the first time he faced a situation like that, when in public auctions he never saw what happened in the back after buying siblings, so far 'separation anxiety' was an almost abstract concept. He realized how lightly he had used it before, and how the way he handled the situation had everything to do with his nephew marrying Dean. Maybe he was getting old, or more sensitive, or he was finally understanding slaves were people, not things or commodities, people with feelings as strong as his own.

Owen, smiling as usual, opened the door for him and Gabriel, a bit gruffly, told him to show them their room and, after bathing and changing, to get them back to meet their master. Owen bowed and left him alone at the small salon by the entryway, Gabriel was still a bit out of it.

At the atelier, Castiel tilted his head as his uncle informed him of the situation, and couldn't help to chuckle a little as Gabriel was struggling to explain what had just happened. Dean chose that moment to enter and, after catching up with the news he thanked Gabriel for taking the time to do it. The older angel remained silent for a while so Dean changed the subject, guessing he too needed some time with his thoughts.

“I helped Jo downstairs to the study, we're about to have tea, would you care to join us?" Dean was visibly tired but he had a soft smile on his face. Both angels went there, Cas marveling by Dean's will to work a little and Gabriel because he was just following the rest. Jo was sewing buttons and chatting animatedly when Owen entered the room followed by the newcomers.

Katie and Matty were standing perfectly still while introductions were made by Gabriel. Jo asked them to get closer as she wasn’t able to move and, carefully, lifted the girl’s chin to inspect the huge bruise forming on her cheek and the scab on her lip. Gabriel explained what happened and both Jo and Dean just nodded, they understood perfectly well the situation. 

“I want you to know we have no intention to ever separate you, you’re safe here” Dean’s words were final, there was no way someone was acting differently with him around. “Owen, please see they eat something. I’ll be the one showing you around since Jo can’t walk right now, I’ll meet you at the kitchen in a little while”

Dean’s soul was getting stronger by the minute, he was already feeling better but seeing those siblings were safe was a big incentive. 


	80. Blooming

Last time they met she had invited him for tea to settle a date on the garden’s work, but it was a quick affair because, for some reason, there were children running around the house and nannies chasing after them, annoyingly interrupting their chat and the precious time he got to spend with her.

But it was fine because, early in the morning on the accorded date, after an unexpected knock on the back door (he was waiting at the front door foyer so he had to run there) Jo and a small army she brought with her were coming and going around his garden. Jo explained him the general layout of his future garden. She had ideas but she was waiting for it to get cleaned up to see what could they really do about it.

Krissy, the girl wearing glasses, kept reminding her to be careful about her ankle but Benny could feel it was proving too difficult for her to stay put. Slaves were trimming bushes, and cutting branches, and dragging dead foliage into a pile. Standing by her side he noticed some slaves were wearing different uniforms, they belonged to Milton House, she explained, Mrs. Kali kindly sent them there to help with the harder tasks. 

Benny thought that having her do his garden would mean having some time for them to be together. That wasn't happening though, every few minutes someone was asking her something because, to tell the truth, at the moment it looked like they were basically senselessly chopping off half of the plants and trees. Benny didn’t mind, he was enthralled with the way she seemed to be aware of every detail going on around her. 

By noon Dean and a slave came carrying baskets with lunch for everybody and Benny felt like an ass. He couldn't believe he never thought about that, he had six people working there, even a lady in his house and he hadn’t offered them more than a glass of water. She told him not to worry, they knew he was alone so they were bringing lunch.

As the slave was setting blankets for a picnic type of meal and Dean was taking a look at the progress in the garden he suddenly noticed Jo was fidgeting by his side. They had shared such an easygoing morning he wondered what was bothering her that much till she breathed in and met his eyes. 

“Benny, do you... would you sit and share your meal with a slave?”

It wasn’t a strange question, they were setting blankets in the grass for all of them, and he knew she obviously had no issues about that. “Of course, I have no problem sitting with the slaves, don’t worry” Because he didn’t. He had traveled a lot, and he had slept in luxurious hotel rooms and out in the ground under the stars, he had eaten with slaves and aristocrats as well. In fact, he sometimes didn’t understand why there was so much mistreatment of those creatures, humans were so much like angels and demons, maybe a bit stupid or naïve at times, like children. Either way, it was really unfair how some were so privileged and others were not just because of the way they were born.   

The smile on her face after his answer was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life, his chest warmed up instantly. He wanted to be the one responsible for those smiles forever. They chatted and laughed during the meal, after fifteen minutes they all were done eating but she insisted everyone took a little time to rest before getting back to the chores as there was still so much to do. 

Her brother was sitting by her side, and whenever she needed something he was the one handing it to her, sometimes without her needing to ask for it. Soon Jo got a bit exasperated and told him she wasn’t an invalid, her foot was almost perfect. Dean looked at her with a dismissive face (a bitch face, Benny would say) and asked him whether she had rested even a bit during the morning. Jo looked at him, a clear warning in her eyes, but Benny wasn’t lying to his brother in law (yes, he was a bit ahead of himself at the moment, and, also, he liked the guy) “Well… yes and no, she was sitting most of the time?”

“Thank you. See Jo, even he cares more about your ankle than you do” Dean had a smug smirk on his face while Jo’s showed a bit of betrayal for just a moment, but her lopsided smile confused him a little, she wasn’t mad, that was for sure. Brother and sister got into a bickering battle, something the slaves chuckled at while getting back to work. Apparently they were always like that. 

After lunch Dean was helping here and there to move the bigger trunks they were cutting and Benny teamed up with him, he was craving for something to do as well. A few hours later they were sweating and panting while struggling to move a huge branch when Castiel got there, accompanied by the same slave who brought their lunch earlier.

“Ain’t that your husband?” Benny pointed at the angel and Dean automatically dropped the branch and looked at his disarrayed clothes.

“Oh Crap, he’s going to kill me” he muttered, surely just for himself, while trying to clean up a bit as they were approaching. Benny didn't even bother, they were too disheveled to try, all sweaty and dirty. 

Castiel lifted an eyebrow, putting a smirk on his lips as he greeted them. “So you’re doing some gardening? I thought I was going to find Jo elbows deep on the mud and you trying to steer her out of it but, apparently, I was mistaken…”

Benny knew he was missing something as Dean was biting his lower lip in a clearly anxious way, Jo had a smug smile and Castiel was standing there, arms crossed, like waiting for something. After a moment Castiel sighed in mock-exasperation and rolled his eyes before kissing Dean's forehead. “Just don’t exert yourself, have some tea and rest, now, you shouldn't be working this hard”

Dean smiled again, relieved, and properly greeted his husband while the slave set the blankets and snacks for everybody. Dean sat between his husband’s legs, next to Jo, Benny and the rest. Jo told the slaves to wrap it up, they were leaving in a bit to come back the next day, so after a quick snack they got to it. It was getting late, Benny estimated they had about two and a half hours of sunlight left, Jo really knew what she was doing.

“I guess we’ll be coming back tomorrow?” Castiel asked, and after removing a stray leaf kissed his husband’s hair. Jo estimated they had at least another day of hard work, then it’ll be just Aiden and Owen working a couple days and that would be it. Benny wasn’t aware of all the work involved in the task, all the manpower needed. “This is more than I could have expected, I’m sorry if I’m taking too much of your time”

Jo touched his forearm and looked at him, suddenly more serious than she ever had before. “You saved my life, this is the least I can do for you, I’m lucky they are here helping me repay you” 

Benny thought she was overreacting but both Dean and Castiel were nodding absentmindedly.

“We work at home, we can spare the time. Besides, it’ll be faster if we all work together” 

Castiel kept surprising him. Aiden let them know they were ready to leave so they all said their goodbyes and left. Benny stayed out for a little while, taking in the changes in the garden, it was less forest-y now but you could see it was still far from being a proper garden.

Next morning Dean, Castiel, Jo and her little army showed up early again, this time they all knew what to do and looked like they were working faster. Benny had prepared coffee for all of them, something they gladly accepted by mid-morning. He helped from the first moment, it was his house after all, Dean and Castiel joined a moment later and Jo coordinated the efforts efficiently. Again they had food brought there from the Novak’s home, which they all shared, and left after the afternoon snack. 

With the bigger mess gone and cleared the garden looked bigger, now all they needed was to replant, trim and, essentially, beautify the space. Jo told him they were doing that in the next couple of days, she was making sure everything planted was low maintenance so he won’t need another crew working as hard as they were now, a team of two gardeners would be capable of taking care of it.   

True to her word, early next morning only Aiden and Owen were working on the flower beds around his home. Jo showed up two hours later with Krissy by her side, they were both carrying baskets filled with flower bulbs, seeds and sprouts she told him came from her conservatory. They planted everything and kept on manicuring the space, it was amazing how you could now see the potential Jo saw all along.

For the next few days Jo stayed there only during the morning, there were things at her home she was neglecting, like going to the market and such. Benny again apologized for taking her time but Jo told him there was no need for that, they were doing it because they wanted to. The garden was finished three days later and it looked absolutely perfect. The plants varied not only in color but in texture as well, and there were flower beds all over the place, creating paths and sectors easy to navigate. Even the forest-y back looked good with the benches they found in a shed under a tree that looked like a canopy. He could see himself chatting there with Jo in the summer evenings the would surely share... 

Aiden, that was still there, cleared his throat to bring him back from his daydreaming and shyly recommended him to get a gardener in a week’s time or call him to make sure it was all going well. The demon thanked the slave and helped him carry his tools to the wheelbarrow he was using so he could leave.  

Benny, alone again, was smiling contently while watching the sunset, he was sure he had never worked in such a relaxed environment. His neighbors made a very interesting bunch. Dean got tired quickly and had to take some time off but he worked hard for the bookworm he was, same as Castiel and he was an artist. And Jo was everywhere, though you could see her ankle must be bothering her a little she claimed she was fine so they let her be. Even the slaves were joking and laughing around them.

His parents had been always severe and distant, and the slaves were always perfectly quiet during his childhood, that was ‘normal’ for him. Then he grew up and got married and his house was silent as a mausoleum, the ‘normalcy’ overwhelming at times. His parents quietly died from a sudden disease and he buried them in the family crypt, his crying the only thing heard. Even Andrea was always quiet, quiet when they made love, quiet when she ordered him around, quiet when she left him for another man taking everything with her.

And that broke his normalcy since he suddenly couldn't stand getting buried alive in an empty house. 

The moment he was let out in the world he was a bit amazed by sound, especially laughter. Bad jokes shared on the endless hours in the sea, crude remarks as they fought a storm, name-calling as an endearment, it was all new to him and he cherished it all as part of his new life. 

He began to realize too that the sounds surrounding him weren’t always kind nor real, the whores who helped him fight his loneliness at night were unnecessarily loud, so was the laughter of the society brats he socialized with. And there wasn’t balance, he wasn’t at peace.

Now, the loudness filling his house for the last few days, that was the kind of sounds he craved, those were the sounds life made while occurring. Benny wanted that for himself, he wanted a home, something alive surrounding him, he wanted laughter, but more importantly, he wanted her laughter.


	81. The actual tracking spell

Waking up next to his love and his sister, working in the garden and having those young siblings at home helped Dean to fully recover, was like food to his soul. It took three weeks or so for him to actually be at full speed, for Castiel to agree he could move to the next step. They set up the plan and Joshua arrived at the house that morning with Pamela and her slave to finally cast the tracking spell and prove the efficacy of the theory.

They were using the solarium, they needed extra space to set everything in place as, apparently, some large, weird equipment was necessary for it. Artie, Pamela’s slave, placed a huge highly detailed map on the floor depicting the city and some of the surroundings, then, on top of that, a map of the country, then one of the continents, and finally one of the world over all of the others. Black candles were on the corners and a pendulum-like thing hovered over those things. Dean had the crystal cup with the pearly piece of his soul safely tucked on his hands, it was going to be used and after it, reinserted back inside of him. 

Castiel warily watched the whole thing from a corner, he wasn’t too happy about it but it was happening, so his job was to be there supporting his husband. Pamela told them that, again, the only human allowed there was Dean, the rest needed to stay out and as far away as possible, so Jo kissed his forehead and wished him good luck before leaving and closing the doors behind her. 

Pamela, sensing they were finally ‘alone’, prepared some herbs in a small bowl, gave it to Dean and asked him to add the pearl and place it on top of the pendulum. She then put Joshua in charge of handling the maps, whenever the pendulum stopped he needed to see if they could get closer (no one said a word of what would happen if on the first round he pendulum pointed to another country...) The psychic lit the candles and sat on a chair by one of the pendulum’s poles and, holding Dean’s hand, she commenced chanting the few Latin words needed.   

 _‘I call the stars on his soul to guide me, so that Samuel can be found’_ The candle’s flames grew tall for a second and, as Dean felt a pull inside his chest the pendulum started to swing, very slowly at first.

 _‘By the heart of his soul, I call instinct to guide me, so that Samuel can be found’_ The pendulum’s weight was swinging faster as the pull in Dean's chest was stronger, but he held back a whimper as he knew Castiel was there and he didn’t want him to suffer. “Concentrate on the spell, if Castiel is a problem he’s getting out, I need you focused here” Pamela’s stern words got him back on track, she was right, so he let the force pulling inside him to grow freely.

 _‘By the voice of his soul, I call knowledge to guide me, so that Samuel can be found’_ Dean felt dizzy for a moment but stood his ground. Pamela squeezed his hand reassuringly and continued. _‘And by the eye of his soul, I conjure and command you, show me the path to Samuel’_ And that was it, Dean screamed as he felt his chest somehow connected with the pearl inside the glass, as a rope pulling towards it. 

The pendulum speed up, circling all corners of the map and the candles flared taller this time. Then, the weight at the end of the arm hovered still over the continent. Joshua retired that map and the weighted head again found the country. It was good, the older angel thought, Sam was near. 

 _'I conjure and command you, show me the path to Samuel’_   The psychic chanted, Dean wailed again, and the pendulum's weight focused its swirl over the area. Joshua removed the map uncovering the one of the city and the pendulum focused on the upper part of the map. 

Dean was wobbling, miraculously still standing in place but his voice was getting hoarse with all his screaming. ' _I conjure and command you, show me the path to Samuel...’_ Those words were dancing in his mind, that and the pain were the only constants during the spell. He wondered how much time he could handle being stretched thin like that... Then it happened, it was like if a thick curtain was removed from a window to let every beam of sunshine into a dark room. Lightheaded as he was he saw inside his head every little memory of Sammy flashing in front of him, all of them at once, and his heart reacted to all of them, he cried and laughed and was mad and was happy, his face reflecting all of it till he fell down to the floor and started convulsing. 

Cas ran to them, he had been sitting on a corner through the whole thing, silently watching Dean suffer but now it seemed he was in danger. “Don’t touch him Castiel!” Pamela screamed and Joshua jumped to stop him before he could reach Dean.

The pendulum was slowing its swing till it finally stopped mid-air hovering over the far left corner of the map, pointing directly to a property on the outskirts of town. “Take note of the address!” Pamela shouted and Joshua let go of Castiel and memorized the place. Castiel, free now, ran and hugged Dean, and that small gesture was enough to make it all stop, Dean and the pendulum's arm both fell limp on place. 

The spell was broken but it had worked so it didn’t matter. Pamela took the bowl where the pearl still glowed a little and placed Dean’s lax hand right over it, the touch enough to be reabsorbed through the skin. The moment the pearl disappeared Dean woke up all of a sudden taking a deep breath and smiling at Castiel.

“How did it go?” He asked as he was trying to stand up with Cas’ help. Joshua told him they had an address, they could go and check when Dean felt ready. And Dean was ready, he had been ready for this moment since the last time he saw Sammy, and, as Pamela confirmed he was whole again, he wanted to go and see for himself as soon as possible. 

Castiel agreed, they should get over with this for once, but demanded they rested for a moment, have some tea, whatever, both Pamela and Dean looked drained.

Dean pouted, he wanted to protest but he had never gone against Castiel, and he certainly wasn’t starting to do it now, so he left to set the tea service in the parlor, mumbling under his breath. He traversed the French doors towards the conservatory, getting to the kitchen through the back, and found Jo was there, crying and shaking, the rest trying to calm her down. 

Dean went to her first and held her tight, which worked almost instantly, she buried her face on his neck and wrapped her arms around him. “You have to stop doing that, I can’t stand to hear you getting hurt, they don’t let me go see you and I have to hear you from afar screaming your heart out…” her voice was small but he understood perfectly well.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have to do it again, it worked” Right after those words she lifted her head from under his chin to look him in the eyes questioningly. “It worked Jo, I know exactly where he is, I’m going to get him back, today” And now he was the one crying, the meaning of it all washing over him. She hugged him once more, then disentangled from him and, wiping her tears with the back of her hand asked him if he wanted them to prepare a room for Sammy. Dean smiled and told her he also needed to have a snack ready as quick as possible, they were going right after some tea Castiel had insisted upon.

Dean was playing it cool, but as soon as Daisy got the pot on the fire and started setting sweets in a plate he just had to sit down and breathe. He wasn’t as tired as the last time but he wasn’t feeling ‘perfect’, having that piece of his soul back was invigorating but he was emotionally tired, and he knew it was just starting, if Sammy actually was there he knew he’ll be positively overwhelmed by the end of the day. Dean was zoning out when Jo patted his shoulder to let him know they were ready to meet the rest for that ‘extremely needed snack’, and as she said it while rolling her eyes he just hugged her tight, his sister was there for him.


	82. They had a plaster golden lion

The ride in Joshua's coach extended over an hour before they reached Sammy’s location, as it was far from their place, right on the other side of town, where the newer states were.

Dean was fretting but both Castiel and Joshua were using that time more productively, discussing how to introduce themselves. As it were, they had no excuse for them to be at that house and, on top of that, they were going to buy Sam from the family, another out of the blue and hard to explain thing about their visit. Luckily, Joshua's coach had the council's crest displayed on the sides marking it as an official vehicle, so it never went unnoticed, and it proved to be very useful when they traversed the iron gates at the front of the property without problem.

The house was a cottage by a plantation, clearly not a wealthy family's home. It wasn't modest though, the owners tried to add some fancy edgings to the building to make it more "stately" but it wasn't working, same as the small plaster golden lion roaring from the top of a fountain on the front garden. Tacky was all Castiel could think about when looking at the place, but having poor taste wasn't a crime so he didn't comment.

The coach stopped in front of the house and Joshua's driver helped them out. Dean was between the angels, his arm firmly wrapped around Castiel's elbow, he needed the reassurance as he wasn't sure if he could handle the whirlwind of emotions dancing inside of him.

They made the short walkway in silence, and when they rang the doorbell an old woman opened it almost instantly, bowing and telling them the masters were meeting them in the music room. She then started to guide the trio into the house before they were able to say anything else.

Castiel and Joshua made Dean agree for him to be silent, all he had to do was identify his brother and leave the talk to the angels. Dean was fine with that, he didn’t care what they had to say as long as he was able to take Sammy with him.

Once in the music room they were welcomed by a very an old couple, Alexis and Blake Carrington, who didn't hesitate in showing them how glad they were of receiving them. Dean just smiled shyly and nodded as a greeting, but both Castiel and Joshua could see the Carringtons were almost pissing themselves in excitement when they learnt they had a Council Department Director (it didn’t matter which department) and a Novak couple in their salon. Perhaps it wouldn't be hard at all to get what they came looking for, this snobbish people were always too eager to please those they perceived as 'better' than themselves.

After they sat and were offered some tea Mr. Carrington asked them what did they owe the pleasure of their visit and Castiel, thinking that his former life as an unwilling participant of his family's parties had prepared him for this moment, transformed into the rich brat they were expecting them to be. In an unusual display of nonchalance, between sips of his tea and almost as if he had forgotten to tell because he was too pleased with the company, asked if they owned a slave named Samuel.

The air in the room got a bit colder after that but Dean and the angels played their part and paid no attention to it. The old demon pursed his lips in annoyance though. "What did he do now?" he asked, almost like spitting the question in distaste.

Joshua was about to say something but the lady jumped right in. "It doesn't matter, right dear?" She then looked at them offering a very fake smile. "Whatever it was, I assure you he will be properly punished... it seems it’s the only thing we do since we’ve got that good for nothing thing. Now, can I offer you gentleman some more tea?"

Dean was back to fretting after that answer but Cas, holding his hand calmingly, accepted the tea, of course, after they could be sure it was the slave they were looking for. Mrs. Carrington nodded but her smile was too forced when she ordered some girl to go fetch Sam. Joshua, reading the room's awkward stillness, jumped in and talked about the weather and how it had affected the crops lately, a farce they all gratefully went along with.

Minutes later, which for Dean lasted centuries, the girl reappeared in the room followed by a tall, lanky man. He stood still, eyes glued to the floor, his back hunched, his hands tightly knitted in front of him, everything about him screaming defeat. Cas looked at the sickly looking giant, he could smell he was beyond dirty, his clothes had old stains and fresh blood drenching his back, and he looked older than Dean, deep expression lines on his forehead. He wasn't sure what to wish for, from him to be or not to be Sam.

Dean's eyes were running wild examining him, needing to get closer because from where he was standing, that man looked like a very thin, wiry giant. He slowly walked toward him, closely followed by Mr. Carrington but the slave kept hunching in a futile attempt to look smaller, covering more of his face as his long hair fell when he bowed impossibly low.

"Please look at me?" Dean asked in a small, gentle voice, the only one he could manage since he was trembling, he might be making truth one of his biggest dreams. Sam lifted his head just a bit, but not enough for Dean to take a good look. "Please, I'll like to see your face" again, Dean was struggling for his voice not to tremble while speaking.

Blake, standing right beside them, lost his patience and pulled Sam’s hair to get him down on his knees. "Show your ugly mug to Mr. Novak!"

Sam didn't say a word, he just gasped a little and faced up but closed his eyes, he knew better. Dean placed his hand on the demon's wrist, urging him to let go of the greasy hair strands. "I can see him now, thank you"   
Cas approached him and squeezed his shoulder to get him back on track, knowing Dean was clearly having a bad time. "Is it him, my love?"

Dean's eyes were wide open and he was moving mechanically, he wasn't even blinking. He slowly traced the strong features of the strange face with his fingertips, looking for the kid he remembered. The scruffy beard wasn't helping but… there. If the mole he was looking for was there, then the other one should be… Yes, there. The jaw was too square but it was just like his father's, same as his prominent forehead. "Please open your eyes?" now Dean´s voice was definitely quivering. Sam obeyed and yes, those hazel eyes he knew, those eyes were Sammy’s. Dean stopped breathing, his eyes glowing with tears. The silence was overwhelming until Cas squeezed his shoulder once more. "So?"

"Yes, it's him" Dean, overwhelmed by emotion, was silently shedding tears uncontrollably. Mr. Carrington then stepped in and kicked Sam's gut making him squirm on the floor. "What did you do to upset him like that you piece of shit!"

"Stop!" Dean pleaded but Cas held him back. The old demon, misinterpreting what was going on, put on his pleasing face and moved aside, signaling with his hands in an inviting gesture. "I'm sorry Mr. Novak, would you like to do it yourself?"

Dean’s mouth opened but Castiel went first. "Yes, but we would like to buy him from you, I'm sure my husband wants to take him home and give him exactly what he deserves"

"But I could never in good faith sell you this... animal, it's worthless" Blake had a raised brow, he couldn’t believe what was going on. Dean understood where Cas was going with all of it but he couldn't help to shed some more tears, so Joshua jumped in. "Look, he's obviously a nuisance to you, let us take him so Mr. Novak here can have his way with him, it's a win-win situation for all of us don’t you agree?"

Mr. Carrington was giving it a thought but the wife answered promptly. "Of course, we'll even give it to you for cheap if that would make Mr. Novak happy, we're glad we can be of some assistance to such distinguished gentleman"

And it worked. They finished their tea while Dean was eyeing how Sam got on his knees and stood there, hunched, bowed, broken.   
Castiel signed the proper papers and paid the requested sum, and some more for the trouble as Dean couldn´t keep his eyes from his brother's form. Once it was done they climbed inside the coach, all but Sam, of course, who was propped on the back, tied to the iron railing. Dean was fidgeting bad but Cas firmly held his hand and murmured in his ear to be patient, they were getting Sam inside the moment they got far enough from that place.

 

 

 


	83. Riding with the angels

Note:   

I don´t know how to put italics in the notes, so ´ _The one talking like this´_ is Lucifer inside Sam´s mind.

 

...   ...   ...

 

 

According to his experiences, a pleasure like that wasn’t usual and couldn’t last long, so he just closed his eyes, bathed in the sunlight and enjoyed the warm spring breeze going through his hair. He couldn’t care about his fate, even when he was just bought by a crazy weeping angel god knows why, something about punishing him. Joke was on them, Sam knew he wouldn't last long as sick as he was. _’See, I’m not the only one who knows you’re nothing but a piece of shit, they got you as a punching bag, you’re going to die in a dark basement and rats will feast on what’s left of your flesh!’_ Lucifer singsonged on his ear. Fucking bastard, when would he shut up? Ah, who cares.

Less than twenty minutes into the ride the coach stopped in a somewhat secluded portion of the road. It was a nice place, birds were chirping and the higher tree's leaves danced on the soft wind. It would be great if he could die there.

The driver released his wrists and helped him down and into the coach, where the masters were. O well, fuck. He climbed up and sat on the floor, right in the middle of them. Sam knew he reeked, if they wanted to hurt him they needed to go through the smell. _‘Oh… what a sneaky little shit you are!’_ Sam had his eyes fixed on his knees, he knew the angels were whispering among each other but he wasn’t looking up, there was no need for a slap. One of the angels went on his knees and was trying to face him but he played dumb, it was safer that way.

“Sam, it’s me, Dean, please Sammy”   
The one with the gentle voice was talking to him again. Dean was his name, and he was calling him Sammy... oh how fucked up was his head, how cruelly fucked up…

“Sammy, please tell me you remember me? I’m Dean, I’m your brother”

The angel’s voice was growing anxious, and though it was a nice dream to dream, Sam knew he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was his head playing him again. He knew he needed to answer, he had no idea what the angel was actually saying to him but he needed to answer, you don´t keep a Master waiting. Sam was about to lift his head when the other one, the one that paid for him told the one on the floor to give him space. Sam was immensely grateful to that angel as those words made the blond one go back to his seat. The rest of the journey was made in silence except for Lucifer’s constant singing, but he was used to that.

They arrived in a house where the oldest angel left them after passing the gates and continued on his path. The beautiful entryway surrounded by flowers felt eternal but Sam made the effort, he was about to enter a house through the front door, and that was something he wanted to do. Defiling a perfectly well-kept house with his presence felt like the perfect thing to do if they had bought him just to punish him, or whatever. The few steps he climbed made his legs feel heavier, he was truly weak, it’ll be a miracle if he lasted another whole week. Sam focused on his walk to avoid setting eyes on the blond angel hovering over him, the one he somehow wronged even when he was sure he never met before.

The door was opened for them by a lady with a bright smile on her face, it wasn’t like he was purposely looking at her but she was short, or he was too tall... anyway, with his head properly bowed he could still see many of the things happening by his side. The lady, Mistress Jo, greeted him, introducing herself as his Master´s sister, but he didn’t respond, he was sure it wasn’t real. _‘What would a fine lady like that ever want with you?’_ The rest of the slaves came to meet him too at the house’s foyer, another mind game, of course, so he barely dedicated them a glance.   
The one that was really bothering him was the angel named Dean, the one his fucked up brain kept confusing with his long-lost brother. His Mistress went by his side to comfort him, her smile had dropped when she saw the way her brother behaved, and Sam knew he was somehow responsible for that but he didn´t have a clue of what to do about it. And he was so tired. As the husband was trying to calm the whiny angel Sam felt lightheaded, he was reaching his end, or was about to pass out from hunger or exertion, who knows, thing is his legs unwillingly bent on the knees. He knew that was going to hurt and tried to protect his face but was stopped midair from falling by the angels holding him up.

Voices shouting orders around him was all he heard before his spotty vision turned black. And he fell, he gave in, there wasn´t much keeping him up so he surrendered. It was a dreamless rest, and when he woke up he met his mother’s eyes so, yes, this time, for real, he was dead, finally. “Mama?”

“No Sammy, it’s me, Dean, your brother”

So Sam wasn’t dead. And it wasn’t a game his mind was playing, his hallucinations weren’t as repetitive as this. No. He was brought there so the angels could play mind games with him, that he knew was true. So was this their version of torture? Well, it was lame, he survived hell, this, this was nothing but annoying. “Stop it, please Master, just don’t. I know you’re not him so please, cut it out, it’s not working, you’re not him, you can’t be” There, one thing was to be beaten or lashed, that he could stand but this, this was plainly stupid.  
His words turned him silent for once and Sam breathed in, taking in his surroundings now that he was awake. He was in a bed, the most comfortable bed his sad bones had ever been in, on an airy room, probably his master’s. And speaking of the devil, there they were, the lady and the one who paid for him were standing by the windows, the light coming behind them gave them a holy aura, really pretty. The whiny one was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking defeated.

“I can’t... I don’t know what to do” He got up and was hugged by his husband. “I can’t stay here. Please someone help him get cleaned up, I’m calling Dr. Ephraim” He left the room, followed by the husband. Lucifer was in a corner mocking the upset angels.

The lady, his sister, she hesitated for a moment but chose to stay with him. “Sam, I know this must be difficult for you but please, I need to know, do you not really…?" Her voice broke midsentence, she lowered her head a little, like considering her next words very carefully. “You need to rest. Aiden and Owen will help you get clean, I’ll be right back”

The angel got out of the room but Sam didn´t stay alone for long, soon after she left two guys got there. They were slaves so he relaxed and tried to get out of the bed, there was no reason to bother them. “Hi, I’m Sam”, he said, because you always play nice at first, and sitting at the edge of the bed looked at the door. “Let’s get this over with, where to?”

The other slaves looked at each other raising their brows questioningly. “Hello Mr. Sam, we’re here to help you a bit, I’m Owen, this is Aiden, can we take you to the bathroom?” The kid pointed at the door at the end of the room instead of the one the angels went through.

 _‘Oh! Mr. Sam! Look at the gentleman, it’s Mr. Sam!’_ Lucifer, chanting and dancing around the kid, was laughing his ass out. And he was right, they were playing him. “Are you kidding me?”

“No sir, please, we just want to help you get cleaned”

The kid seemed honest, same as the older man. Oh, fuck it, if the Master wanted his bathroom filthy with his grime he could have it. “Alright then, thank you. And call me Sam"  
He allowed them to help him make the few steps into the bathroom and sat in the toilet while the boy prepared him the tub. Sam looked at the other man, that was making an effort not to stare at him, and tried for a smile. "I´ll need help getting out of my shirt, it’s kind of stuck with blood and stuff” Yeah, stuff. For their own good, he hoped they had strong stomachs.

They did. Sam only heard gasps and some coughing to disguise their disgust. It was alright, he knew it was bad so he was grateful they didn’t make it worse by commenting on it. They helped him gently, trying their best not to hurt him more but it was unavoidable, he was just a sack of bones, a sick, dying sack of bones. Sam let them bathe him, shave him and cut his hair, he felt his head lighter with all his hair off but he understood why they had to, it was unsalvageable. The boy dressed his wounds and when he was done, helped him get into some pajamas that were too wide but not long enough for him. Sam, a bit confused, asked for his uniform, but Owen just told him they didn’t have any. He led him back to the bedroom and sat him at a small table near the fireplace. A girl was changing the bed linens, he probably had soiled them earlier.

Mistress Jo entered the room carrying a food tray and Sam made his best effort to stand up, like he should. He didn´t manage though, he was so tired and that bath had relaxed him very much, but he still tried, he wasn’t pissing her off, he liked her.

“Please Sam sit down” Sam looked around, there was only one chair by the table so he slowly lowered himself to get on the floor. “On the chair Sam, please, sit on the chair” She softly corrected him and he did as told, confused as he was by the kindness on her voice. It got weirder after that, the lady placed the tray contents on the table, soup and biscuits, and asked if he needed help eating or was able to do it by himself. Sam looked at her, eyes wide, lost in the improbable question she was asking but still trying to answer her. “I can do it, Mistress”

She softened her eyes. “That’s great Sam, please eat and when you’re done go to bed and rest. We’re not sure if Dr. Ephraim will see you later or tomorrow. Sleep well dear”

“Thank you, Mistress”

“You’re welcome. Please call me Jo” she gently said before leaving him.   
_‘Yes, please call her Jo, I’ll love to see that happening!’_ The other slaves were finishing some chores in the room, Aiden was cleaning the bathroom and the girl who made his bed placed a small flower vase over the fireplace. Lavenders, rosemary and some white little flowers he didn’t know the name of were softly scenting the room. Even when the Mistress was gone they were nice to him and left wishing him a good night too. _‘All sooo polite… they’re planning something, no one could be that nice to you’_

The food felt great, it had been too long since last time he ate so Sam went slowly, he wanted to keep that delicious soup down. When he was done, all clean and belly full, Sam was feeling drowsy. The bed looked so invitingly, and the lady said he could sleep there so he passed by Lucifer’s side and went into it. Yes, absolutely marvelous, Sam was asleep the moment he closed his eyes.


	84. Yes, it’s me!

Next morning Krissy woke him up and brought his breakfast to bed. He was confused at first, convinced it had been all a dream, but the soft bed and warm blankets surrounding him worked better than the girl's words to soothe him. Once he was set with his breakfast in a tray and fresh flowers over the table by the window, Sam insisted for her to call him just Sam, not Mr. nor sir, and asked her to stay with him while he was eating, he needed to know what was happening, what was all this nonsense of him staying in bed about.

She smiled kindly and told him they were at the Novak’s home, and to be sure the masters were really that nice and cared about him. Sam was doubtful of her words but the fact that she was wearing glasses meant that some of it must be true, even when the angel named Dean was set on messing with him. When Sam referred to Master Dean as the whiny angel her face went a bit dark for a moment, suddenly too serious. “Please don’t call him that, Sam, you don’t know all he went through to get you, and you don’t even…” she then went quiet, like thinking better of what to say. “It’s not my place to tell you but please, give him a chance and listen to him”

And that confused him a little. She looked healthy, and... honest, and the angels hadn't given him many reasons for him to doubt them, except for the well-known fact that no Master was like that... except some of them were... having a slave so adamantly defending her Master wasn't that weird, hell knows he welcomed all kinds of attention from his Master once... Either way, halfway through his breakfast, after hearing a knock on the door a Dr. Ephraim came to check on him, accompanied by Owen who stayed to help the doctor.

Dr. Ephraim, another kind angel, got to work the moment he traversed the door. He asked about his injuries, and if his coughing draws blood out, and how long since the last time he used DB. 

Sam was a bit surprised the physician knew right away what kind of drugs he had been using, but when he asked, the angel just said he fitted the profile, whatever that meant. Dr. Ephraim asked too if he was able to discern a hallucination from the reality surrounding him, and Sam told him it was tricky sometimes, like for instance that very moment, when it was hard to believe a real doctor was checking on him while sitting on a bed in a nice bedroom like that one. Lucifer snorted at him but Dr. Ephraim smiled and reassured Sam that it was all real, the Novaks were like that.

After some other tests he was left alone to rest. It was easy for Sam to do as told, he went back to sleep almost immediately, even after such a good night and light morning he was still really tired, death was slowly claiming him.  
  


... ... ...  
  


“So, what can you tell us?” Castiel was trying his best to appear nonchalant for Dean’s sake knowing that bad news was surely going to come out from the doctor’s mouth any minute now.

Dr. Ephraim sighed and explained the situation. It was bad and all they could do for Sam at the moment was to try and make him as comfortable as possible. He prescribed medicines to relieve pain, ointments to treat the infected wounds and recommended to go slow with him, his heart was too weak to endure certain things like sudden efforts or long hours. Dean was visibly too shocked to answer so Castiel told the doctor not to worry, they weren’t planning on making Sam work at all. Dr. Ephraim quirked a brow but said nothing about it, the Novaks were special in regards of their slaves.

When Dr. Ephraim addressed Sam’s state of mind Dean felt he was going to pass out and had to sit down. It was a bittersweet information he was getting, on one hand, there was a reason why Sammy acted the way he did, on the other hand, it was so unfair his brother was so broken and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

Jo accompanied the good Dr. out the door and when she got back to the parlor she joined Cas in holding Dean’s other hand. They remained silent for a moment, Dean was unable to talk and both Cas and Jo could only imagine what was going on inside his head. Definitely a guilt trip of some sort.

A soft knock on the door shook them out of their contemplative mood. Krissy entered the room and stood there until they allowed her to speak. Shyly, the girl asked, as it was almost lunch time, maybe Mr. Dean wanted to take Sam’s food up to his room. Jo smiled gratefully at her and agreed that was a great idea. Dean was still silent through the whole exchange but went along with the suggestion.

He walked into his brother’s room and set the food on the small table by the lit fireplace, it was almost summer but ill people needed warmer rooms. He went by the bed and sat there to wait for his Sammy to wake up. They had cleaned him up real nice, with no beard nor long hair he could see hints of the little boy he remembered, until he noticed the twitches and small whimpers he made in his sleep. He was in pain, even asleep he was in pain. Dean softly removed a hair strand falling on Sammy’s forehead and that gentle touch was enough for him to finally awake.

It took Sam a moment to focus his eyes, but when he did he motioned to sit up. His Master moved to give him space and smiled at him, a smile that by no means was reaching his eyes but could still be read as kind. And he had no idea why but then and there Sam started to see it, all the little things coming to place. His mother’s eyes and her freckled frame, he even had her nose and lips, just like when he was a kid, only now those features were more masculine. And the way he tried to touch him, gently and soft, like it had always been. And the soup. Last night he thought of how a marvelous coincidence it was but today, even when he wasn’t able to see it he could smell it, and it smelled exactly right. “So you really are Dean. My brother Dean?” Sam couldn’t help the tone of disbelief in his voice, it was so strange, everything about his situation felt strange, but Dean’s face lit up instantly with those words.

“Yes Sammy, it’s me”

And it was him. Sam pondered for a moment how he should be crying, he couldn´t but he should, like Dean, his brother Dean that was there, truly there by his side, with his eyes about to fell off his face if they kept holding back all those tears. But he let go of that line of thought, it was hard to focus on that one when Lucifer was laughing uncontrollably at the irony, the moment he’s ready to die life throws his brother back at him. 

Sam, ignoring the fucking demonic angel, tries to get back to Dean, that is staring at him with nothing but hope in his eyes. His brother had always been like that, even when they were little kids Sam always thought Dean was larger than life. But he wasn´t a kid anymore, and they were slaves, and when they saw each other last Sam knew he was never going to see his brother again so how the hell had Dean pulled this one out? “But how… what... you’re married to the master?”

Dean smiled softly at that, a bit amused that was the first thing Sammy was noticing. “Yes, Castiel is my husband”

“Who’s Mistress Jo then?” Because he was sure as hell she wasn´t around when they were kids.

“Jo… she’s a sister to me, she’s also a slave, we... we couldn´t stay away from each other and Castiel loves her too, we´re family, and though he can’t set her free he gives her as much freedom as he can, and the same goes for you”

Dean’s eyes lit differently when he mentioned their names, so beautiful and full of love, but Sam couldn't help to notice how Lucifer, while scratching his chin pensively, states his amazement at the whole situation. _´Well, he sure grew up to be such a pretty boy, I mean, look at those cocksucker lips and perfect ass... He must be a really good bitch in bed to get his master not only marrying him but also letting him have his brother and fake sister with him...´_ But Sam bit his lip and stared out the window, he wasn’t discussing that, god knows he tried to be a demon’s bitch too once, he just wasn’t good enough, and if Dean had managed to get himself an angel, well, good for him... Yeah. Instead of going there, instead of unearthing shit that had the potential of breaking him even more than what he was, he focused on things that could ground him, get him on track. “So this really is my bedroom then?”

“Yes Sammy” Dean was way out of his mind, he wanted to know everything about his brother, he wanted to ask so many things, he wanted to crush his Sammy’s bones with a hug but he refrained, Dr. Ephraim said he should go slow with him. “This is your home too now so, after you have lunch, if you feel like getting up that is, I can show you around. Or you can rest some more, whatever you feel like, you just say it”  
Sam nodded and Dean handed him his food and medicines, and stayed while he ate. Now his smile was shining through his eyes, his soul was rejoicing in happiness, he had his brother back. Sam said he wanted to rest for a little while, if it was alright, and maybe later he could go out of the room. Dean took his time to clear the lunch tray as he watched his Sammy drifting back to sleep.  
Dean joined the others for lunch and shared his wonderful news. Castiel and Jo smiled at him but it was kind of a sad smile, they all heard the doctor early but Dean was so full of joy they weren’t bringing him down.

Dean got in his office and worked the rest of the day, only asking once or twice if they were keeping an eye on Sam, if they had brought him tea in the afternoon, or if he said he was coming downstairs. Everyone smiled calmly at him and assured that his brother was being taken care of, and that really appeased him. Everyone was being nice and polite with Sam, even the other slaves, no one ever questioned him or told him off, they were all aware how big this was for him and they all were respecting him.  
It lifted a huge weight from his chest and made easier for him to focus on his work as he had a lot to catch on, for the first time ever he was behind on his assignments and he still needed to write the last report of his investigation, Joshua was meeting him next day...  
Later that evening Castiel collected him from the study and got him to bed. And Dean slept like a baby, life was smiling at him.

 

 


	85. Time to harvest

 

Kali wanted to meet the new family member right away, but Jo kept her from it and instead they went shopping for some clothes for Sam, as he clearly wasn’t Dean’s or Castiel’s size. Understanding, she trusted in Jo´s assessment of the situation, she knew how the big picture went, so instead of pushing it, she went for the other thing that kept her on her toes. "So, how did Mr. Lafitte's garden came along?" A subject Jo was carefully avoiding.

She knew the new neighbor had made quite an impression on the girl but Jo, as respectful and… maybe socially inexperienced as she was, refused to think she could be more than friends with the gentleman. Kali didn't miss the way the demon´s eyes softened whenever he looked at her, like mesmerized by her presence. Something needed to be done for the unaware future lovebirds to get closer.

Jo told her about the flowers, plants and other insignificant stuff till Kali couldn´t stand all that almost literal beating around the bush and asked her upfront if she had already disclosed her condition to him. Jo stilled before answering, slightly surprising Kali with her negative and then with the utter silence that followed. Kali, guessing why the girl was suddenly drawing back into herself, didn´t scold her, it was a delicate matter after all and Jo needed reassurance, not even Dr. Ephraim was aware of her social condition and he had been treating her. (In other order of things, Kali considered that that didn´t speak well of the good doctor, he didn´t look for her grace flow or questioned why it took her so long to heal a sprained ankle... Maybe he was mistaking her for a demon, or was too taken by her to even think about it... Anyway, that wasn´t important at the moment)

Jo used the silent moment Kali granted her and breathed in a few times before telling her that she knew it had to be done sooner rather than later as their friendship was moving forward quite fast and it didn’t feel right for her to keep it from him. At the same time though, it scared her more than a little the thought that, by telling him, she opened a door for a chance of him cutting it all off. And she knew she couldn’t blame him if he did, she was nothing but an overdressed slave.

And those words made Kali cringe a bit, even when she thought Jo was very wrong and wished she could see herself through her eyes she knew there was some truth there as well, and nothing she could say would change that.  
As the subject was turning gloomy too fast for her liking she changed the conversation and soon they were laughing again. Kali loved that child, Jo had grown on her and she wanted nothing but the best for her, and Jo really enjoyed having someone that vaguely resembled her of a mother.

Back at the house, Joshua and Dean were discussing how the paper should be presented. Joshua had it almost done, he had worked on it as Dean was progressing, every step of the way had been documented and compiled so it was almost ready for publishing. Dean wasn’t so sure about it but Joshua pushed it, he was signing it too as co-author, it was a great opportunity for him to gain fame and for Dean to gain respectability, something made nearly impossible in their field by his condition as a former slave. Dean sighed and gave his consent at last, he had already given his word on it anyway. 

They kept working on it for a while till it was supper time and one of the slaves interrupted them to ask if the angel was staying. They took a break then but after dinner Dean asked for some coffee and they went back to the study to keep on going. Both of them were way into it to let it go at the moment, and besides, Sam had been sleeping almost all the time according to Krissy and Owen's regular updates.

Castiel wished them good night at some point, a subtle way to let Joshua know he was overstaying, but Dean and the older angel obliviously wanted to see it finished, so they obliviously returned the greeting and pushed themselves some more. Sometime around midnight Dean went and made them a fresh coffee pot to fuel their work. Joshua, following him into the kitchen, unthinkingly remarked how it was a blessing he knew how to do it by himself and Dean just smiled, because sometimes things made little sense. 

It was after dawn when they were finally polishing the conclusion. Both of them thought their eyes would fall out their faces but, at the same time, it was a very compelling paper the one they managed to put together. Almost a revolutionary application for some very complex ideas, so they felt proud of the outcome.

Castiel woke up alone that Thursday morning, noticing the blankets on Dean's side hadn’t been moved. He frowned to that but, after his morning routine, while looking for his husband downstairs, he was surprised to see Joshua was having breakfast with Dean at the study, both clearly tired but still chatting animatedly.

Joshua left shortly after, he wanted to get it published within the day. Castiel smiled at his husband’s sleepy face, even when Dean wasn’t so sure Cas knew that paper was the perfect way to legitimate him as a Council researcher, to make him own his last name and give him his own identity. Dean, after checking on a still resting Sammy, went to bed and slept like a log for quite a few hours, whatever the consequences he recognized that paper was something huge.

 


	86. It starts today

Cas went to his atelier and pushed through the morning knowing no one would disturb him. Dean was out sleeping, Jo was at the market and Sam, well, he looked like he could drop dead any moment now, but he wasn’t thinking about it. Nope, Castiel wasn't dwelling upon that one at the moment, that morning he was spending his time doing something he loved, so he allowed his art to take control over him to depict the inner universe his audience admired, and all of that while managing to fulfill two commissions at the same time. Castiel was combining techniques and being completely dedicated to his task, so he never noticed when, a few hours into it, he ceased being alone.

By midmorning Matty was sent to his Master’s atelier to ask if he needed something. The door was wide open so the boy entered the room and stood in place, his hands clasped in front of him just like his sister taught him, waiting to be acknowledged by the angel. 

It never happened. After some good fifteen minutes of endless waiting (he was a kid) Matty decided to get closer, because maybe he wasn't seen. He got behind the angel and stood still, this time in a slightly more comfortable position just in case he had to wait again. His Master wasn't noticing him, he was too busy driving his brush over his painting, so Matty's eyes wandered the atelier, as it was the first time he was in that particular place. Right next to him was a table filled with art supplies and the boy, bored as he was, got curious about those things, especially the wooden poseable mannequin.

Castiel, engulfed in the portraits he was painting, was oblivious to his surroundings till he heard a loud thump behind him. Startled, he turned to see Matty kneeling on the floor trying to collect the various items scattered all over there, and the poseable doll precariously hanging from the table’s edge. He fixed that one first and then got to his knees to help the boy. Cas hadn't shared much time with him since him and his sister had only been at the house for less than two weeks, but was amused by the fact that he had reached for the doll, as every other child did when on his atelier.

Matty was so busy gathering the brushes, chalk and other stuff he got on the floor that he only noticed his Master had moved when he reached for a pencil and found himself at eye level with him. The moment he met the angel's piercing blue eyes he rushed to offer the retrieved items and stood on the spot to wait for his reaction. The boy was terrified, he wasn’t familiar with the House’s ways but one thing he knew was that it was never a good idea to mess with the master’s things.   

Cas accepted the handful of things handed to him, thanked the kid, put everything back in its place and asked Matty what did he need. He didn't miss the way he was trembling in fear so he kept his voice as leveled and soft as he could, he was used by now to be feared at first by his slaves, he hated it, but he was used to. Matty made his question in a ragged tone that should never belong to a kid, so Cas told him he was fine and dismissed him quickly, hoping the boy could regain his composure in no time. 

Alone again he went back to his work, easily falling back into that special state of concentration where he could allow himself to fly away while using his hands to print the exact image his mind was providing. His rambling thoughts went around the idea of how an identity is born, of how the external world models the different personalities to make them fit into the roles expected of them, because why not, he could be deep while conversing with himself. 

Anyway, something he realized was that it never mattered he had arrived at the world as a privileged child and had many things working out for him, he still had to be a grown man before he could follow the path he wanted to walk since he was a kid. The expectations his family placed upon him were far from his inner self’s desires, and he knew he gave away more than half of his life trying to pursue something imposed on him, something he was persuaded to believe was what he wanted. 

Castiel was in a great place now, he knew more or less who he was and what he wanted from life, and had a fair idea of how to get it, but he was sure that if his own self from ten years ago could see him now, he would never recognize himself. And it was great, it was proof he had the chance to evolve. To start as something and end up as something else entirely different was one of his greatest achievements in life, not many people could say they were on track to get there.

But what about slaves? Dean and Jo told him about their upbringing, of how they learnt everything they knew (and Castiel was sure there were many things they left out their tale too) but, what if they could have the chance to change who they were from the beginning? Dean was an exception to the rule but he still had to keep his true self in secret for fear of something far worse than death, and Jo, she played dumb so many times but he was sure she was smarter than so many of her former masters. And Sam, well, Cas hadn’t talked to the guy long enough but he was sure his life had never been "easy". Sam had the same start as Dean but fate took an awful turn on him, took him so far from the light his mind got broken, same as his body.

And the rest of the slaves at his home had been through almost the same experiences, it had been baffling at first for him to learn that but apparently, those excessive punishments were ‘common slave teaching techniques’. Castiel was always surrounded by ‘well-behaved slaves’ unaware of what it took for them to be like that. There were rules set on them from the start, like 'only talk when addressed', 'never look at the master to his eyes', and the most impressive of all, having to live with the knowledge of total powerlessness. As the master owns their body they can’t have expectations on life, on love, on happiness, it can all be taken away far too quickly for them without warning. It was part of a slave's reality the possibility of being thrown into a different world any given day.

Sometimes exceptions occurred, like on his household, where they all had their master’s word (his word) that they were going to live a peaceful life, but that kind of delimited their universe harshly, it was still a golden cage. 

Jo told him many times how she enjoyed fiction novels and history texts, she was currently studying botany but you could see her reading adventures books every once in a while... Anyway, the point was that she told him, long ago, that it was a way for her mind to travel far and to different worlds, and he didn’t quite understand her at the time as he did now. Jo was telling him how she never thought possible there was a chance for her to have a life outside the manor first and their home later. 

She was seeing Benny, and Cas liked the guy, and most importantly, he knew she liked the guy too, but she was still afraid of telling him her truth. And she was right, there was a chance he could not see past her being a slave and value her for herself. And Castiel knew exactly how that felt, he went through it himself and he was lucky it worked out just fine for him and Dean, but what if she wasn’t that lucky? 

And either way, even when there was a possibility it went wrong Jo still had a chance, something the rest of his slaves didn’t have at the moment.

It was common knowledge, because his whole life people had always told him the same, that slaves were supposed to be stupid slow creatures, considered almost insentient animals, only capable of function when ordered around. And that piece of common knowledge was widely accepted though he knew that was so far from the truth as it was possible. As small and insignificant as it was, he saw proof of that in the way little Matty behaved just a few moments ago. Well, maybe not moments, perhaps hours ago, someone left him food he already ate as lunch a while ago, and his painting was almost done... Anyway, let's go back to Matty. The boy had never been at his atelier before but the first thing he did was go and touch his poseable puppet, just like all the other children that had been there had done before him. If there was some truth to the statement of slaves been dumb then they were made that way through life, as it was obvious they started the same as any demon or angel did.

It was illegal for a slave to read and write, but what if it wasn’t? what if they could have that at least, would they start questioning the why’s of their universe? Probably. And they would be right to do so, and probably they would want to do something about it as well, and that was probably the main reason they couldn’t learn, it's easier to rest in power when there isn’t a voice stating the opposite.

Cas chuckled, his internal monologue sounded exactly like something Charlie would have said. She would have asked for him to try and do something to fix that, if he was able to see where it was broken then it was his duty to do something about it. Cas sighed, his uncle would say he was doing enough, he had already married a slave, disguised Jo as an angel, and was keeping his own slaves in a torture free environment, but he knew that was just the tip of the iceberg, and a rather lukewarm way to start a revolution...

Wait. Hold on. Was he starting a revolution?

Cas had to stop for a moment and take a deep breath, maybe he needed some fresh air, maybe the chemicals on his paints were starting to affect him. The windows were all open so he breathed on the warm breeze running through his hair while realizing there weren’t many ill vapors on the atelier. Hum... those were solely his ideas so maybe as little as it was, he was starting a revolution. He leaned on the windowsill and wondered what would revolutionary Cas would do next.

Dean chose that moment to enter the room and hug him from behind, wrapping his arms over his abdomen and kissing the back of his neck. “Hello gorgeous, taking a break? Do you need something?” Dean’s raspy voice sounded strangely endearing, his husband had either just woke up or hadn’t spoken to anyone but him since he did. Hearing him professing his love and at the same time show him how he cared about him was the most perfect gift life could give him. His mind took a turn and, without many filters in place Cas blurted out “What if we teach them how to read and write?”

Dean quirked a brow, he had no idea what Cas was talking about but he knew his husband had a marvelous and very active inner world, so he just waited for him to elaborate a bit. 

Cas almost flinched after hearing himself so he took a moment to collect his thoughts and asked Dean’s opinion on the matter of teaching everyone at the house how to read and write. That it wouldn’t be much but it could be a start to grant them a bigger world to live in. 

Dean, of course, said it was a great idea, and if they kept it a secret they could easily get away with it, and how it’ll make their lives easier as they won’t need to rely only on memory regarding recipes or stuff like that, something Cas never thought about before but was happy Dean had pointed it out. They discussed how would they do it, and were getting more and more excited by the idea when Jo went in looking for them to share tea. She welcomed too the idea and got onto pitching ways to work out a schedule so it could be done efficiently. 

Cas, as he participated in the discussion couldn’t help to think of how generous they both were, jumping on that mission right away. Neither Dean nor Jo had any interest in withholding knowledge they knew was powerful.

They went to the kitchen giggling like kids with a secret and summoned everyone there. Katie went out to get Aiden from the garden and Owen went upstairs for Krissy who was at Sam’s bedroom at the moment. The slaves were curious as to why they were been gathered, all but Matty, who was terrified Castiel would have something on store for him regarding his morning’s misbehavior. 

Cas, Jo and Dean, when sure the slaves hadn’t had the afternoon snack yet, started to set up a tea service for all of them there at the kitchen table. Daisy helped them, she wasn’t very comfortable with the idea of sharing meals with the masters but that wasn’t unusual at the house so, adding buns and scones and some other things she put together a quite nice bread basket in the center of said table. Katie and Matty were losing color from their faces as they had never experienced something like that before but, as the rest were acting so calm about it they didn’t dare to question it. Katie though did make sure to get as far from the masters as possible, sitting on the opposite corner of the table, next to her little brother.

Tea was served, pastries were passed among each other and they were half way through the snack when the giddy trio presented their idea. The table fell silent for a moment, everyone stopped dead on the spot and chewing till swallowing were the only things heard. 

“Please, speak freely, what do you think?” Cas asked softly, knowing it was something none of them expected by far. Jo jumped in, guessing where the resistance might be, and clarified that it was just an idea, it wasn’t mandatory for them to learn but, if they wished to, then they could, it’ll take just one hour a day. Dean, nonchalantly biting into a scone, informed that those lessons would start the next morning, at eight thirty in the study, and if they wanted to learn he’ll be happy to teach, and it wasn’t necessary for them to start right away, they could do it at any moment. 

Cas, Dean and Jo finished their tea moments later and left the kitchen, knowing the rest would need some time to assimilate what had just happened.   

 


	87. Sammy in wonderland

That morning Sam was feeling great. Well, better than he had in a very long time so it was something, those medicines they were giving him were dulling his pain, it wasn’t excruciating now, just bearable enough for him to try and get out of bed. Krissy gladly helped him downstairs after breakfast and took him to a room he learnt was his brother’s study.

Dean lifted his head from the notepad he was writing on to allow inside whoever was knocking at the door, and happiness flooded him when his brother entered his office. Sam’s jaw fell a little when he saw for himself it really was Dean the one who worked there. “You’re a researcher? Just like Master Robert?”

Dean, forgetting about the text he was revisiting, sat with him on the sofa, and was telling him all about it when Castiel and Jo walked in. Sam stood up as fast as he could, which wasn’t without much effort, and bowed his head but Castiel asked him to sit back down. 

Dean properly introduced them all, even when he knew they had already met and Sammy had been at the house for three days now it was like an ‘official’ introduction he was happy to make.

Sam took that chance to shyly thank them for everything they were doing for him but that was all the contributions he could make to their chat, they addressed many subjects like they always did, trying to include him but by no means pressuring him into it. Sam was really happy to just be there, he wasn’t actively participating in the conversation but he did get carried away with the topics, sharing a few smiles here and there. Like when they were discussing some guy’s garden, it should have been an odd and boring subject but he soon realized that was just an excuse to tease Jo with the prospect of inviting the guy over so she could 'show him her lovely bushes'. She playfully punched Dean on his arm but her blushed cheeks signaled they were spot on, it was obvious she liked him. Sam drifted to slumber right there on the couch, those gentle, happy voices were a far better lullaby than Lucifer’s constant bitching ever was.   

Jo covered him with a blanket and retired, closely followed by Castiel as they all had things to do. Dean returned to his work but every few minutes he found himself gazing over to check on Sammy’s breathing, he was pale and skinny but the slight movement of his chest was everything Dean needed.

Sam woke up maybe an hour later, Dean was at his desk concentrated on a book so, without making a noise, he glanced around taking in the details of the study.

There was a wall covered with books, and a door leading to what might be a library, there were fresh flowers over the fireplace but they were different from the ones set in his room. He had lavenders, rosemary and chamomile daisies while Dean had roses and lilies, and some other ones he didn’t know the name of. And the paintings. There were many art pieces scattered around but two of them were outstanding, a big one depicting Dean and his husband on the wall facing his desk, and the one of Dean and Jo hanging between the bookshelves.  

The room was cozy and inviting, and Sam was so happy Dean was able to work in such a lovely place he couldn’t help the content whimper escaping his lips. Dean’s attention was on him at once then, offering him something to drink or eat perhaps, or maybe he wanted to go see the garden, or go back to his room. Sam told him he was fine, that he shouldn’t worry about him but, as Dean was very insistent he agreed on walking around the house for a bit. Dean beamed at that and was by his side helping him up in no time, but made the effort to accommodate to Sam’s speed and go slow.

They made it to the solarium before Sam definitely needed to stop and catch his breath, so they sat on a bench there watching the sunlight play with the crystal chandelier. Sam felt at peace and was about to comment on that when a coughing fit got the better of him. He covered his mouth with his palm and when he retired it Dean’s bugging out eyes were glued to the blood smeared there.

Dean used a handkerchief to clean it up but he couldn't help to ask. "What happened to you, Sammy?” 

And his brother's quivering voice got to Sam in a way that hurt too deep. “You don’t want to know Dean, maybe It’s better if you don’t ever know. Let’s just say I wasn’t ‘boyfriend material’ for any of my masters, I wasn't that or anything else for them”

They fell silent for a moment after that. Well, Dean couldn’t hear Lucifer mocking him with false tears. Sam took in a deep breath, plastered a forced smile on his face and asked what was behind the french doors on the back. Dean's eyes were shining, swelled with his unshed tears but he still accepted to go for that out and told him about Jo’s flowers and the weird tree growing in the conservatory, and Sam asked more about it, and about the pretty garden, and about anything that could get his brother’s mind away from his decaying body. 

And it worked for a little while but Sam knew he absolutely needed to rest, so he was more than grateful when a small kid got there and told them lunch was to be served. 

They went to the dining room where Castiel and Jo were already at the table, and Sam hesitated for a moment before sitting. Lucifer was screaming into his ear, ranting about dogs sitting at the table instead of staying under it, but he ignored him and let himself be engulfed on the peace and harmony washing over him just from being on the same room as the others. 

They ate, Sam was still having soup as it was hard for him to handle solid food, but he did have some pie as a dessert, and his soul breathed in the comfort his mother brought him through Dean’s hands. He never thought he could ever again taste something as heavenly as that.

Castiel finished his dessert, kissed Dean goodbye and left to attend one of his classes. Sam looked at the scene unfolding in front of him and smiled softly, Lucifer was telling him it was all a lie but he didn’t believe him this time, his mind wasn’t able to create something as perfect as that.

Dean returned to his work after taking Sam back to his room and watch him fall asleep, there were so many things he wanted to know about his brother but there was also the warning Sam gave him, so he was torn. 

Jo was passing by the opened study’s door and walked in when she noticed her brother was daydreaming instead of working. Dean was so transparent it wasn’t hard to guess what was going on in his mind, but she also knew he had his own way to cope with things and force him to share wasn’t the best idea. So she did what she always did and just hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. 

Dean was a bit startled at first but he returned the hug just as tight, Sammy was his brother but Jo was his sister too, and he was grateful for that.

 

 

 


	88. The book

Another day went by and Dean was alone again in his study at eight thirty in the morning. He never said a word, neither Castiel nor Jo, that was a personal decision they were leaving for the slaves to make, maybe one of the few they had the chance to make in their lives, if they needed time they were getting it. 

So Dean continued with his work till, after faintly hearing the doorbell, Owen was by his side offering him a little packet wrapped in brown paper sporting the official Council stamp up front. Dean thanked him and opened it carefully, he had never received something addressed specifically to him before. It was a copy of the published paper and a small note was attached to it: 

 _‘_ _I took the liberty to send you one since I guess you won’t be leaving your home in quite some time._

_Congratulations._

_J’._

It felt great, Dean couldn’t lie about it, he had said before that it wasn’t important if someone knew about his work, but it felt so good he couldn’t stop grinning at it. The hardcovers were marbled and had a piece of cloth over the spine, and he couldn’t stop touching it, feeling with his fingertips the small bumps his printed name formed in the cover. Altogether it was the traditional way the Council published its papers but this one was surely the most perfect one he had ever seen.

Wow, Dean chuckled, quite the ego buster it was... Ah, who cares about modesty, he was showing it around. First, of course, he went to the atelier where Cas was giving the final details to his latest work and, like he always did when facing his paintings, Dean stood there admiring his husband's work for a moment before being able to think straight again. Cas noticed him after a little while and smiled at the way his Love’s eyes gallivanted over the piece before kissing him, Dean was there surely for a reason and he wanted to now.

Dean grinned and, without saying a word handed him the small book. Cas took it and, the moment he understood what it was he smiled and kissed him senseless, full of pride and joy. Dean almost fell on his back but returned the kiss right away, laughing into it. “Let me see it!” Cas broke the embrace and examined the copy, taking his time on the table of contents and the first few pages till he found what he was looking for.

 _‘Thank you C., thank you, Love’_  

There it was, all alone on top of the third page. Dean flushed dark when he saw what Castiel was doing, he thought he was getting away with it but apparently his angel knew him better than he expected. “Here,” Cas gave him back the book. “Go show it around so I can read it later” 

Dean kissed him again and went downstairs, where he spotted his brother heavily leaning onto Owen’s arm a few steps away from the study. “Sammy!” Dean greeted with a smile that slightly faltered when he noticed how ragged his brother’s breathing was.

Sam made the effort to return the smile and greet him back, but still asked if they could go sit for a bit. Dean nodded and traded places with Owen, who opened his office's door and handed them a blanket for Sam. Once his brother was comfortably set on the sofa Dean handed him the book and told him what it was.

Sam looked at it as if he wasn’t sure what to do with it, a long time had gone by since the last time he had held a book, but he shook himself out of it and opened it, carefully going through the pages _. ‘Oh, so you don’t want him to know! I wonder what he would think of you if he knew you’re not capable of reading anymore, of how stupid you became!’_ Lucifer was an ass as always except that right then he was spot on, but Sam wanted to prove him wrong for once. He closed the tome and stared at the cover, trying to focus on the title and where he knew his brother’s name should be. 

Um... after the long sentence there was a shorter one, but that letter shaped like a hook (a J, he was pretty sure that was a J) yeah... no, that wasn't either... There, that was the letter D, followed by E... 

God, it was hard. 

A, and the last one had to be an N, but he wasn’t sure. After that came a bunch of other letters but he knew there wasn't a point on even trying so Sam just smiled and told him how impressed he was, and how he never thought he’ll see the day Dean would be signing his own work.

And Dean knew exactly what he meant, many of Master Robert’s books had been entirely translated by him but it had never transpired who the real author was, and he was fine with that, it was the only way it could work for them back then, but it was true that seeing his name on the cover was awesome.

Jo suddenly burst inside running towards them and threw herself over Dean, sitting on his lap. “Let me see! Let me see!”

Sam, guessing what she wanted gave her the book. She shrieked in joy and hugged Dean tight, then, softly tracing the printed letters on the cover spelling his name she read the title out loud. “'Searching through the soul. A different take on tracking spells, by Joshua Gardiner and Dean Novak'. I’m so proud of you!” She kissed his hair and opened it on the content table, almost mimicking Castiel. “You know I’m reading it, I have to be able to say I get what the fuzz is about” her smirk barely masked the load of affection on her voice. Dean nodded, though it was weird for him to just accept a compliment it was one of the best days of his life so he was indulging.

Later in the evening Gabriel and Kali unexpectedly showed up to congratulate Dean. Apparently, though the book was just out of the printers Gabriel learnt about it at the Council the previous day, and when he told Kali about it they decided to simply go visit them.

“Like if you need an excuse for that” Castiel lifted one brow in disbelief as he looked at his auntie. He knew why they were there, all of them knew why, so Dean, after accepting the good words, went to see if Sam was sleeping. 

Aiden was helping Sam get into bed, he was just out of the shower and into fresh pajamas. Dean, after entering the room and explaining the situation told Sam it won’t be a big deal if he didn’t receive them, but Sam widened his eyes and said there was no way he was denying him that. As he waited for the angels to get on the room, Sam briefly asked himself how was it possible his life had changed that much some angels were asking him for permission to do something.

Gabriel and Kali managed to meet Sam without showing how dismayed they were by his condition, which was quite an achievement in itself. The mental image of Dean’s little brother the Milton's had formed in their minds consisted perhaps on a smaller version of the lovely boy their nephew married to, not the barely breathing giant bag of bones sitting on the bed. Sam was in a far worse condition than they expected when Castiel told them he was ill, but the loving way Dean looked at him was reason enough for them to hold back their true feelings. They chatted there for maybe half an hour before it was too obvious for everyone that Sam was exerting himself just trying to stay awake, so they left him to sleep and continued their meeting downstairs. Before falling asleep Sam smiled at how loved his brother was, it gave him peace to know Dean was going to be fine after he was gone.  

Back downstairs the older couple stayed a bit longer commenting on some upcoming party they were inviting them all, and left shortly after another round of felicitations. 

The moment they were gone Castiel went back to his atelier and Dean to his work, and was deep into a text when he finally noticed another presence in front of him. After apologizing to Krissy for not noticing her sooner he asked what did she want. The girl fidgeted a little with her apron and opened and closed her lips a few times before she could finally speak. “Mister Dean do you… I… do you think…”

Dean had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to say but he still gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. Maybe if that was Jo he would have made a playfully sneery remark, but that possibly would only upset the girl so he kept quiet. Krissy briefly looked up at his chin, there was no way she was meeting his eyes, breathed in and spoke. “I would like to learn how to read and write, please”

Dean nodded and, softly, told her he’ll be happy to teach her, she just needed to show up in the morning. Krissy shyly smiled and left with no more words.

Dean deemed the end of the perfect day right after dinner, he wanted to start the perfect night right away, so he stepped behind Cas’ chair and run his hands through his hair and neck while talking about unimportant matters. He was acting nonchalantly at first but when his enticing little massage made Cas close his eyes and gasp involuntarily Jo saw right through it all and, playing dumb, disappeared into the kitchen, taking Owen with her and preventing interruptions on the slowly warming dining room. When the door closed behind her Cas snapped out of it and looked up to his husband. Dean downed his head and kissed Cas in the most chaste, careless and loving way ever, he was happy, and exhilarated, and wanted to share that overwhelming feeling with his husband. Of course, their kiss went from sweet to steamy hot in a matter of seconds, somehow Dean had managed to turn around his chair and straddle him without breaking the kiss. 

“Can we go to bed?” Dean asked, almost innocently, almost, as his demeanor was almost predatorily. 

Cas tried to get Dean up so he could get out of his chair but Dean wrapped his legs around his waist. “A bit eager aren’t we?” the angel spoke in between kisses, not really complaining Dean was all over him, it really turned him on when he took control like that. 

“I just can’t wait to have you inside me” Dean was tugging at his shirt now, he had somehow already unbuttoned it and his own, reveling on the skin on skin contact.

Cas was growing hard and uncomfortable, his pants straining his erection almost painfully but, as Dean wasn’t moving, at the thought of ‘alright then’ he cupped his husband’s butt, just for better support, of course, got up from his chair and carried him towards the stairs. Dean, helpful as he was, instead of keeping on playing with the angel’s nipples opted to wrap his arms around his shoulders so Cas could carry his weight better. 

The angel wasn’t really making much of an effort, he was strong, but got easily distracted by Dean’s tongue dancing in his mouth so he couldn’t help to bump into things on his way up the stairs. A miscalculated step made him trip and fall on the landing, luckily having the mind to turn a bit in the air so both landed on their sides. It could have been painful but they were laughing while still kissing. 

Dean used the nosing of the step to get off his shoes, one less item to worry about, and attacked Cas again, this time going for his neck. Castiel was about to suggest they just get up and get to their room but Dean’s tongue over his pulse sent shivers down his spine and for a moment he couldn’t think of anything else.

Katie was leaving Sam’s room with his dinner tray but, when she heard their heavy breathing and laughter she couldn't stop herself from approaching the banister to take a look, hiding the moment she realized what she was witnessing. She giggled and went the other way to take the service stairs down. At the kitchen, she met another unexpected sighting when she found Miss Jo chatting animatedly with Krissy about her upcoming class the next morning with the Master. Katie washed Sam's dishes thinking how weird this household was, and how thankful she felt for landing there.     

In the meantime, Cas finally managed to get them up. He was hot and flustered but he also wanted to get to their room, or to the nearest lube bottle, whatever he encountered first, so he detached from Dean’s grasp and got on his feet, pulling his husband up to take him to their bedroom. Once there he took his pants off, his shoes were god knows where, and gladly realized Dean only had his underwear on. 

He yanked Dean's wrist and tossed him on his back on the bed, jumping over him to devour his collarbones and nipples, getting them perky and delicious. The angel knew that body so well by now, he knew exactly where to touch, lick and nibble to extract those little sounds Dean made as he was drifting away in ecstasy. 

Dean was not so behind from him, he too knew what it did to Cas whenever he tugged his hair or sucked right behind his ear. When he noticed the angel was about to start his never-ending game of teasing he wrapped himself onto Cas’ body and rolled them to get on top, he was having none of that. On a bold move, mainly because he was horny as hell, he grabbed Cas’ wrists and said, lowering his voice to almost a growl. “If you’re using your hands it’s got to be to stretch me up, I can’t take your teasing or it’ll be over too soon”

Cas was surprised but kept smiling, his husband was inspired today. “Yes love, of course, can you reach the lube for me?” Dean nodded and, walking on his hands and knees, headed to the nightstand to get the requested item, giving his back to Cas. The angel couldn’t resist having Dean’s butt right there on his face and just squeezed both cheeks to open it up and lick the ring muscle, circling and probing it with his tongue to loosen it up. 

Dean managed to get hold of the bottle but when he felt Cas’ attack he just moaned and fell to his elbows, face on the bed, spreading his legs to grant him better access. He was hot and way too bothered, his dick was drenching the linens with precome as Castiel’s skilled tongue was driving him up and towards the edge but his brain lighted up for a moment and made him realize he was again being teased by his husband. “No!” Dean moaned out in between gasps and pulled himself up using his arms, rolling on his side to seat and hide his ass. “I told you no teasing, I’m about to come now!” 

His blush was mid chest now, his freckles shining in contrast, his eyes dark with desire... Cas couldn’t think of something more beautiful than the glorious sight of his Love all hungry for him but, as his cock was about to explode too maybe Dean had a point there. “You’re right, I’ll just prep you out with my fingers, get here” Cas sat resting his back on the pillows. Dean sat by his side, handed him the damn bottle and kissed him softly, trailing feathery nips down his chest while turning to present his ass. Cas complied, slicked his fingers and entered him using two at the time, knowing Dean was relaxed enough from his tongue to take them.

Dean gasped at the intrusion and moaned when Cas, knowingly, grazed his sweet spot again and again. He couldn't believe it, Cas wanted to play like this right after he asked him not to? Fine, two could play that game. Dean, making use of his luckily strategic position, swirled his tongue over Cas’ cock before swallowing him down to the hilt in a swift move, deep throating him and humming, exactly like he knew Cas liked it. Except his angle was different, he was by his side, not between his legs like usually, so his mouth was pressing the sides of Cas’ erection.

It was unexpected, unexpected at all. Cas saw white for a moment, but, as Dean licked his way up, he was able to regain some hold of himself. That would be his brain, his cock was hard as a rock now, so, he scissored the fingers he had inside Dean’s ass, he needed to be ready like ten minutes ago. He was twisting them and moving them in and out, Dean mimicking those movements with his mouth, his plump and perfect lips sliding all over his protruding veins, the velvety warm tongue slicking everything on its way, it felt almost like a pu…Ah… ”Dean you’re killing me!”

Cas’ other hand carded Dean’s hair, perhaps his intention at first was to pull him off his dick, but he instead kept him in place. Dean read it as an encouragement so he went all the way down again, getting Cas’ cock throbbing against the back of his throat. “D-Dean, love, you need to slow down…” Cas was about to lose the tiny shreds of self-control he still possessed, and Dean was making it hard for him to fulfill his request of having him inside, unless he fucked his mouth senseless as his body was demanding him… yeah… No. “Dean, stop”

Dean was way into it, his nose buried on the soft dark locks on the base of Cas’ dick, taking it in his mouth while having his angel's fingers deep inside of him, softly caressing exactly where he needed... he was hot and achingly hard, and was about to wrap a hand and jerk himself off when he heard Castiel’s command, and that snatched him out and made him open his eyes. Oh God. Cas was flushed dark, a thin layer of sweat on his chest and drops rolling down his temple curling his hair, his eyes blown in passion and he could feel his legs trembling under him, the last thing they both needed was to stop. “Cas, please, I need you. Now”

Dean’s broken voice was a confirmation he wasn’t the only one struggling with all that teasing, so Cas slowly retired his hand off Dean’s ass and pulled him up to place him on his lap. 

Dean, guessing his husband's intention, almost jumped there and, holding Cas’ dick with two fingers eased himself down over it, taking it slowly till he was sat balls deep. Oh, it felt so good, so big and so… perfect. Dean was about to move, he had his hands on Cas’ shoulders to help his leverage, ready to ride him hard, but stood still as Cas wrapped his arms on his waist, holding him in place. The angel’s forehead was pressed to the side of his neck and Dean could see sweat drops rolling down his back. He got worried for a moment. “Cas, are you alright?”

“Yes, love, I just need a moment” Cas kissed the side of his neck and nibbled on his collarbone, distracting him for a minute as he collected himself. Dean was delicious, so warm and perfect, and his ass was tightly wrapping his cock, and that after the way his perfect lips felt around him... it all was a bit too much.

Dean was having a great time, Cas filling him up felt as it always did, just perfect. He was kissing his pulse and sucking and nipping, and it was so enticing, it was at the same time a bit too much and not enough, the familiar heaviness setting on his lower belly but not quite getting him that high. He was growing impatient but Cas released him just before he could say something, allowing him to move. Dean didn’t disappoint him and dragged his body up and down, softly at first, slowly finding a rhythm that pleased them both. Cas met his efforts bucking upwards and rolling his hips in time with him, and soon they were climbing into a more frantic pace. 

“Dean! Oh, oh Love!” Cas had his hands cupping his butt, fingers digging into his skin, Dean had his lips working a love bruise on Cas’ neck, panting hard as the friction in between their bodies was slowly driving him to the edge. Dean undulated his hips a little, making every thrust count, banging his prostate and chanting the angel’s name as a mantra. Cas was about to come but he needed to get Dean there first and, at the same time wanted him to get off only on his cock, so he moved his hands up just a bit and grabbed his hips to add more force and speed. 

Dean felt the change in pace and cooperated, he was almost there. Panting hard he buried his fingers on the angel’s shoulders, he somehow knew Cas didn’t want him touching himself. Not that he needed it, he already was lightheaded, his balls tightening and, a moment later he was coming hard screaming his husband’s name.

Cas felt Dean going limp at the same time his ass was clenching around him, and that was all it took for him to let go, spilling his seed inside of him. He collapsed on the pillows behind, Dean still on top of him. They both were trying to control their breathing, it had been very intense and marvelous. They stayed silent for a moment, Dean had his face buried on his angel’s chest and Cas slid the back of his hand over his eyes and forehead to swipe some of the sweat droplets off his face.

Dean lifted his head a little and took in on the image in front of him, his angel exhausted and sated still coming down from his high. He propped up on his elbows and moved up his hips a little to let Cas’ softened member out of his ass, he had cum dripping down his thighs and some of his own smeared on their chests. It felt glorious to be marked like that but, as it was cooling down, it was also getting sticky and a bit uncomfortable “I’m taking a shower, do you want to join me?” 

“I can’t move” Cas chuckled. Dean had drained him, and though he knew they were sweaty and sticky, and in need of a shower, he still couldn’t get himself up. Castiel saw Dean rolling his bottom lip on his teeth as if he was considering something, he squinted his eyes quizzically but didn’t have too much time to guess as Dean suddenly was hovering over him, collecting with his tongue the smeared cum from his stomach. “Oh God, I love you!” It was so hot, his dick made a valiant twitch at the sight of such display but he still couldn’t move.

When Dean was done he smirked and climbed off Castiel to walk into the bathroom. That was undoubtedly one of the most perfect days he had ever lived through.

 

 


	89. Hanging there

The next morning at eight thirty, even though it was Sunday, Krissy met him at the study smiling shyly and unsure of herself. Dean smiled, sat by her side at the desk and gave her a notepad and a pencil, saying those were hers now. They were about to start when Dean saw Owen standing by the open door. “Come in Owen, and take a sit if you want to”

“I-I… sorry Mr. Dean, I just wanted to…” 

The kid was trying to look less nervous than he was but his hand rubbing the back of his neck wasn't helping his case. Thinking that maybe he just needed a little push Dean imitated Castiel’s commanding voice the best he could. “Sit, we’re about to start. This is yours” He said, handing him a blank notebook and a pencil as well. Owen sat by Krissy's side, blushing furiously, and paid attention to Dean’s lesson.

Upstairs Sam waited for his breakfast while Lucifer recited a dirty rhyme to his ear. It was annoying as hell but there was nothing he could do about it. He made his pun the moment the door opened letting Katie in and that, thankfully, shut him up. Sam, used to Krissy’s presence in the morning, asked for her whereabouts and Katie informed him of the classes, spiking his attention to it. Sam felt weak, his chest hurt with every breath he took but he wanted to see that, and Katie looked like she wanted to participate in it too, so he asked her help to get there.

She smiled widely, got him out of bed and put a robe over his pajamas but after just a few steps they both realized he couldn’t walk that distance at the moment. Sam said it was alright and after apologizing asked to get back to bed, but she offered instead that if he waited a moment she could get help. Sam accepted, sat on the edge of the bed, and Katie was back in his room just moments later followed by Aiden, who carried him downstairs in his arms, like if he was a small boy. Sam apologized all the way down but Aiden said it was fine, he was light weighted. _‘Of course you are, you big bag of almost dead bones’_

They were in the middle of the lesson when Katie knocked on the door and entered the office. Dean’s eyes lighted up like every time Sam was in front of him but still continued with his teaching while Aiden helped him into the sofa. Katie put a blanket over Sam, set his breakfast and medicines on the side table, and lingered by his side, trying to catch some of what was going on at the desk.

“Good Krissy! Now you Owen, which letter do you think your name starts with?” They had gone over the ABC a few times, Dean writing his name and pronouncing every letter slowly and affectedly to show them how to identify the scribbling with the sounds of it. He went over it the way Master Robert taught him. It was the same way Jo learnt from him, though back then they had to hide on dark corners and be secretive about it the whole time... Anyway, the method worked and the way the kids were responding to it was more than positive.

Sam and Katie were both listening carefully and, in their own ways, trying to take it all in. And it proved to be hard for both of them, for Katie because she couldn’t see the written symbols from where she was standing, and for Sam because his mind was severely fucked up and it barely made any sense what he was hearing. _‘_ _Oh Sammy, you’re nothing but a dumb fuck, how did you ever think you could be up to it?’_

Soon enough the lesson ended and the kids walked away with a smile on their faces, they had written their names on the cover of the notepads and were very proud of themselves. Katie was about to leave too but Dean told her it would be easier for her if she sat closer next time. The girl blushed and bowed before leaving, but she was wearing a small smile on her face too.

“So Sammy, what do you think? It’s a bit different from when we learnt but I guess it didn’t go so bad” Dean was beaming, he was sharing knowledge and Sammy was there with him. Sam couldn’t quite answer honestly though, his memories of those times were all blurry but he smiled and nodded, and Dean seemed to be fine with the answer. Dean, being in a hype and prone on sharing, told him about his work and how he had started working with Castiel, and how that brought them together. Sam asked him random things, Dean’s voice was soothing and Lucifer seemed to be quieter while he spoke. That brought him so much peace he just fell asleep there.

Dean noticed it and, after tucking his blanket, he retired to his desk to check the mail and keep himself busy, anything to avoid thinking of how sick Sammy looked. His mail, like the previous day, was mostly congratulatory letters and invitations of all kinds, from parties to offers to make dissertations at a very prestigious college. Dean couldn’t help to wonder if those invitations would still be arriving if they knew who he really was, his new last name surely was playing a huge part in it. 

Castiel decided to take a break by midmorning and share a snack with Dean, or, if he wasn’t hungry, maybe a kiss or two. He found him sitting at his desk going through some papers, cutely frowning, just like whenever he was deep in concentration. He kissed the top of his head but stopped when he spotted Sam sleeping on the sofa. After hearing all about his mail Cas took Dean’s book and started to read it, there was no better time than the present to learn why his husband was so celebrated by his peers. Dean took care of the snack as Cas was soon immersed in the reading, it was written mostly in Dean’s style, academically complex but didactic as well, the knowledge was transmitted without preface, almost bluntly. Cas always knew Dean would have been an excellent professor if he had been given the chance and the book on his hands was evidence of that.

They were having a quiet morning when Sam whimpered a little in his sleep and woke up on a coughing fit, his chest whistling with the effort of breathing. Dean got scared but Sam reassured him, just asking to be taken upstairs to his bed as probably he only needed to rest for a moment and maybe take some more medicine to help him breathe better. Cas saw right through it all, lifted the man effortlessly on his arms and got him to his room, closely followed by a fretting Dean who tucked his brother in bed and prepared his medicines and some water. 

Dean's eyes were shining with unshed tears but he managed to keep it together in a display of fake calmness that both Castiel and Sam chose to accept. Sam sipped his water and reclined once more over his pillows to drift back to slumber in a matter of minutes. Cas, thinking how odd it was for an illness to make a giant look so small, kissed Dean’s forehead right before leaving him alone with his little brother. 

Time passed by. Owen came by the room to ask if he would join his husband and sister for lunch but Dean declined, being surprised a little while later by Katie carrying a hot bowl of soup and some biscuits she set for him at the table by the window. Dean ate but returned by Sammy's side when a small whine came from the bed. Jo came by at some point, same as Castiel, both of them staying a while silently accompanying them for a bit before leaving again, something Dean appreciated, both the company and the chance for some private time with his brother.

Dean was watching Sammy sleep, wishing for him to be awake so they could talk for a bit, but still grateful he had him back at all. If this was all he could have then it would have to be fine with him. It was hard though to reconcile his Sammy with that strange man lying there... Sammy looked so different from the little boy he was forced to leave all those years ago, but it was funny how some little things remained the same, like his moles, the one on his cheek and the one under his jaw... and the way his nose was so much like John’s. His forehead too... When they were little he looked much like their mother but now he could see John’s imprint on the enormous man Sammy became. His jaw was strong and square, his shoulders were broad, and Dean was sure had Sammy not being sick he would have been very intimidating. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he was like this now, Dean knew how important was to look smaller and weaker than he truly was while serving, a slave shouldn't be looked up at all, and with Sammy's height... yeah, that couldn't be easy for him. 

His pajama shirt had three buttons undone. Dean was about to fix that when he remembered his tattoo, so he had to take a look at that, sure that was something else that hadn’t changed at all. 

Well, Dean was wrong and was regretting taking a peek. Sammy had a crisscross scar over his tattoo that had to be a deep cut when it was made. Somehow a demon was able to trespass it, to annul it? God, what had happened to his little brother?

Sam opened his eyes and met his mother’s loving gaze, but before he could say anything his sight focused better and, suddenly, he realized those comforting green pools belonged to his brother. He smiled softly and tried to sit on his own, thankful that Dean was there helping him. His shirt opened up entirely and Sam yanked it to redo his buttons, knowing his chest should not be seen. Unexpectedly, Dean’s hand gently stopped him, so Sam looked at him and, though he wasn't the same kid he had met once, he still recognized pain and a bit of disgust his brother was trying to hide while attempting a smile.

 _‘Are you gonna tell him? Please! I want to hear you say how pathetic and weak you were when you broke your protection!’_ Lucifer was an asshole but he was probably right, Dean most likely saw his scarred chest and was wondering about it... But no. He could never tell him how he did that to himself, how he was so desperate for DB that he willingly gave himself to that demon, how he broke the seal and let her in, only to be played afterward. Yeah, no. He just couldn’t.

“Hi Sammy, how are you feeling?” Dean forced a smile, his head and heart aching with so many questions he wouldn’t dare to ask.

And Sam felt like shit, body and soul. “I’m fine, just could I have some water please?”

After Sam drank a bit he rested his head on the pillows again and stayed silent for a moment, feeling the way Dean’s eyes were roaming him... he needed a way out. Now. 

A soft knock on the door was his saving bell, Jo was carrying a tray and Castiel was helping her with some other things, they were bringing lunch for all of them into the room. 

Dean thanked them and smiled, withholding the tears threatening to escape, he was moved by the way his family was there for him.

They ate and Sam asked Castiel about his art, that was a good, safe topic they could ramble on for hours, which they did till Sam fell asleep.

Cas took Dean out of the room and walked him to the garden saying he wanted to watch the sunset, a cheap excuse to get him breathing some fresh air, but Dean didn’t mind. They stayed silent for a while just enjoying the warm breeze and the changing colours on the sky. Dean breathed in the clean air and rested his mind all he could, grateful his husband was so kind and understanding. He was tired, much more than he should be.

...   ...   ...

Monday morning Katie tried to get Sam downstairs, again having to call Aiden and ask for his help to carry him to the study. The lesson was almost over when they finally entered the office, Katie gazing at them as she followed Aiden to help set Sam on the sofa. 

Dean eyed them but kept on going till they were done, then approached his brother and the girl and handed her a notepad and a pencil telling her not to be late next time. Katie took the staples and blushed darkly as she bowed her head and left. Sam chuckled and told him that was something Master Robert would have done, only he would have been grumpier about it.

It was a good day for all of them. Dean finished some documents, Cas received yet another painting commission, Jo taught Krissy and Owen a song to remember the alphabet (something Katie tried to learn too) and Sam stayed most of the day on that sofa, sleeping or just looking out the window watching the clouds softly go by. Aiden showed up in the afternoon and to tell Sam that if he wanted to go outside he could carry him, so they ended up on the back porch sunbathing.

Tuesday went by similarly except for the evening, when Sam asked if Dean could read for him. Jo, smiling a the request, told the slaves that, if they wanted to, they could go listen to the study, and was surprised when all of them did. Dean grabbed an old fairy’s tale book from the library and read a story about a princess, and pirates, and knights, and many other things. 

Sam reveled in the sound of his brother’s voice, taking bits and pieces of the story. He couldn’t hold much of his attention all at once but he tried his best. His mind brought out an old buried memory of Dean reading another book, and though he had been too little it had stayed with him. It was the tale of the Knights of the Round Table, and it was illustrated, one of the few books with pictures residing at his master’s home. He remembered vividly how Dean made voices, just like he was doing now, and how enthralled he had been on the story, thinking Sir Galahad was the most awesome hero ever... Dean had done it, he gave part of his life to a quest and he succeeded, too bad it wasn’t the Holy Grail, but he did found him, and it was awesome, his brother was truly awesome.     

Cas passed by the study and stayed for a while listening his husband reading to his brother like he would to a child, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed. The faces of the slaves sitting on the floor were confirming his thoughts on the matter too, so he ran upstairs and got his sketchbook, then returned and, through the open door he made the outlining of the scene. 

Cas knew he was attempting the impossible but he tried anyway, maybe he could portrait what love looked like.

Wednesday. Wednesday was something else entirely.

It started the same, Sam was brought to the study by Aiden, who still wasn’t joining the lessons. Sam silently listened to the class and when they were done he chatted for a moment with his brother. It was going good, Sam was breathing heavily but he was managing to keep calm, till he just couldn’t anymore. His back was killing him, even though his wounds were kept clean and attended they were deeper than they looked and were taking a toll on him. 

By mid-morning Sam asked to be taken upstairs, he needed to lay down so Dean carried him up and stayed with him way after he fell asleep. Sam couldn’t help whimpering while slumbering, and it was terrifying for Dean but, at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to leave his side.

After an hour or so Jo went and made him go downstairs to have lunch with her and Cas. Dean wasn’t too hungry but he willingly accepted, it was a very welcomed distraction she was offering. They were halfway through a salad when Jo told them all about the way Benny just seemed to appear by her side in the street a couple of days ago and was kind enough to walk her home from the market. And how they talked about the strange tree growing on the conservatory, you know, the one they weren’t sure what it was, and Benny said he could come and take a look at it... Because, you know, he travelled a lot so maybe he had come across one of its kind before, so she told him he could drop by at any time... And maybe she could teach him how to properly care for his garden, because Aiden had to go there to water it, because Benny still hadn’t got  a gardener… And thinking about it, it was weird a gentleman as busy as Benny would agree on coming to see a tree…

“Oh God, Jo, you don’t actually believe he’s coming just to see the goddamn tree, do you?” 

"I... um..."

Castiel and Dean had to laugh at that moment. Jo was so flustered when she realized their new friend could come at any moment now just to visit her, it was so sweet the way her cheeks flushed whenever they brought that up but also it was perfect, because it showed that she cared. Dean wondered if that smooth demon held the key for Jo’s happiness.

Cas kissed the top of her head after dessert and went back to work on a painting. Dean went upstairs to check on Sam but he was peacefully sleeping so he didn’t linger by his side this time. Dean convinced himself that it was enough, that he was happy just because he knew exactly where his little brother was, and went to the study to resume work, he was no longer behind on his assignments and he wanted to keep it that way.

 


	90. I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy...

In between sleep and wakefulness, while alone in his bed, Benny realized that he knew about Jo's passion for plants, and how kind she was, and what it meant when she held hands with Dean, but he still never caught her last name. Her brother had married into the Novak family so she couldn't be much a lesser, she was friends with the Miltons and he heard her talking fondly about a Bradbury girl and a diplomat named Roche, so if they were part of her world, her family surely was aristocratic as well... 

Benny knew aristocracy, Lafitte was an old family name. He still had to make himself from the bottom though, his family was old but penniless, so he knew what it meant to be given a hand when in need... Luckily for him, his uncle had always been there helping him to get back on his feet. Uncle Bertrand was comfort when he became an orphan, was sustenance by giving him a position in a ship of his import-export company when Andrea left him homeless, and now, leaving him his house and the chance to take over the central office of said company, he was giving him stability and the opportunity to build a name for himself, to become a respected member of society. Because maybe that was what he needed if he wanted to pursue a future with her.

Benny knew he wasn't enough though, whatever her last name was he surely wasn't the one she had envisioned for a husband... Maybe that was why she never tried anything with him, only a lingered look here and there and the occasional touch of his forearm, but nothing else. The other girls he met before, they all threw themselves over him, interested in whatever they could take from him, but Jo, she never even tried, he had nothing worthy of her, and clearly she knew it. Jo gave him friendship, pure and simple friendship, and he should be grateful for it. And with that thought he rested that night, not happy dreams nor nightmares, just the flat rest his body needed to function.

And Benny felt really alone at the house the first morning he knew no one was coming to fix the garden or do whatever else. But, alone as he was (or not so much alone as 'lonely') he managed to momentarily shake that feeling off and go to the office to get a grip of the position he assumed when he moved into town a few months ago. 

He had firsthand knowledge of the sea routes and the various markets they were dealing with but there was so much he still wasn’t familiar with, and he wanted to learn. Luckily his uncle’s secretary was very experienced on the job and, as he had acted as the vice director the moment the old Bertrand’s sudden death was made public, everything was in order. Benny had occupied his mornings at the office, and some evenings too if there was something specially difficult they were dealing with, but a great deal of work was done by the port workers and the ships sailing. He realized, after two weeks of coming and going to the office and managing to send the ships on their merry way, that he had a great deal of time on his hands. 

He used it to fix the old house, but more as a duty, or as a way to appreciate his uncle's gift, and not because he particularly cared about having such a place like that. A sign of that was that he hadn’t even got any slaves yet, not because he felt they weren’t necessary, because they were, the house was huge, it was just that he wasn’t used to depending on other people anymore. He only ever used the kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom, the rest of the rooms had remained closed after the workers finished with them.

Last week Aiden, Jo’s slave, presented himself without being called, asked for his permission and checked on the garden, making sure everything was growing fine. It was a nice thing to do, and Benny had to give himself a facepalm because of it, he was neglecting something that had taken so much work in the making, so he thanked the man and the generosity of his mistress and allowed him to do whatever was necessary.

And when leaving his office later that day he was thinking about the garden, and it worked like a calling as he ended up crossing paths with Jo, and she accepted to be accompanied by him in her walk back home from the market. And Benny was a bit marveled when he noticed Krissy was slowing her pace, allowing them some more minutes together, and though they were discussing something as trivial as a tree somehow she ended up giving him an open invitation to her home, something Castiel had offered before but he still had not dared to take.

After that, the demon waited a few days till he finally showed up around tea time. Krissy opened the door for him with a soft smile on her face and drove him to Dean’s study, where Jo was serving tea for herself, Dean and Castiel. They invited him to stay and share tea and scones with jam. They had a very pleasant evening, they talked about many different subjects and Castiel showed him a sketch of his face he made from memory at one of his classes. Benny was amazed at how accurate it was, the angel was an excellent artist, so he expressed that thought out loud.

“Wait till you get to see Jo’s portrait as a moon goddess,” Dean said nonchalantly, Castiel chuckled and smacked the back of his husband’s head playfully and Jo blushed darkly. Benny knew he was missing something but he respected her enough not to ask, it was obvious that thing was mildly mortifying her. Dean took a scone and went back to his desk after that, followed by Jo who poured him another cup, so he was still having tea with them but slowly returning to his work. 

Benny realized then that the few times he did show up uninvited, like that day, they were always having tea in the study, and the reason became apparent when he saw Dean munching on his scone while scribbling in a notepad. They were there for him even if he was too busy, it was affection shaped as tea and scones, and Benny liked that very much. 

Castiel finished his cup and sat at a small table by the window where he too was working on something. Jo, while tidying up the tea tray, asked Benny if he wanted to stay a bit longer and accompany her while she took care of some flowers. Benny said yes, of course, and followed her as she left the tray at the kitchen and led him through a back door to the conservatory. And that was another thing he liked about her, she always seemed to be doing small chores the other ladies he had met through time thought were beneath them, but not Jo, she was always sure of herself.

At a corner of the conservatory was a table full of meticulously organized pots and tools. Jo put on gloves and continued where she had left earlier, telling him all about the rare flowers they were growing. Benny cared next to nothing about flowers, but he could hear her talking all day long, she was so passionate about it. They were side by side but he was slowly getting more and more into her space, till they were bumping shoulders. 

Benny knew he was being bold, but he wasn't the only one that was playing along. Jo had already finished whatever she was doing at first, she even had taken off her gloves but was making an effort to extend their time at the conservatory, their alone time. She was now showing him a particular flower and Benny was curving his back, lowering his shoulders to be at eye level with her since she was so much shorter than him. It was an awkward position he was holding himself in, he was in good shape but he wasn't twenty anymore to be bent like that, but he didn't care.

Jo would briefly turn her head every few moments to meet his eyes, but sometimes, she would briefly gaze his mouth too. Benny, noticing it, gave her something to look at and rolled his tongue over his lips, because it was worth to try. She blushed deliciously while following the motion and he saw it as his window, and leaning closer Benny took his chance and softly kissed her.

It was chaste, and sweet, and brief, and when she didn't push him away he gently swiped his tongue over her lower lip, asking for a permission she granted by parting her lips and allowing him to explore her mouth. Gloriously he kissed her while one of his hands traversed her back to reach her head, yearning to sink his fingers in her silky locks. The touch made her shiver, Benny only got to taste her for a moment too short before she stepped back, breaking the kiss. And it was awful, it was everything a kiss shouldn't bring. She looked torn, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes and he knew at that moment that he had made a huge mistake. 

“Benny… that kiss… it... I like you very much, more than you could possibly know, but I…" 

Jo hesitantly was trying to tell him something, maybe she was trying to find a nice way to say 'fuck off', but he was giving her that, he was the one at fault so he was the one that had to patiently listen while she broke his heart and ended what little of a relationship they were building. 

"I need to tell you something about myself… and you need to know that before you… before... Benny I-” Jo's words were cut short as they heard a crash followed by loud shouting. “Dean!” she cried and ran towards the study with Benny hot on her heels. 

Right after traversing her brother's office’s doors Jo stopped dead in the spot and her face paled impossibly with fear. Benny, still in the hallway, forced himself to tear his eyes away from her and look over her shoulder at the room. There was a broken vase on the floor, flowers scattered all over the place, Dean, crouching on the floor, had a bloody lip and a bruise forming on his cheek, and Castiel was standing in front of him, like guarding him against something.

"Oh Cassie that's too rich, you didn't just marry the little bitch, you also kept the noisy one?" 

Some guy was suddenly all over Jo, dragging her more into the room by her wrist, touching and smelling her hair while she just stayed petrified on her spot. 

"I bet you couldn’t choose which pussy you liked better..."

And Benny had no idea who the guy was or why he was fondling with Jo's hair and speaking like that, but the one thing he knew was that he needed to stop. Now. Castiel apparently had the same idea, but when he tried to get between them the guy forcefully shoved him off, making him land on the floor. "Leave us alone!" Dean shouted, kneeling to help his husband.

"Castiel you need to teach your pet some manners, the bitch is barking” The guy yanked Jo’s hair but she said nothing, just squeezed her eyes shut, tears staining her cheeks. “Look at your sister and learn boy, she knows I like them quiet"

And that was it, no one was touching her like that. Benny's fist connected with his nose just a second after barging into the office, sending a blood splash against the wall. The man grabbed his face surprised by the outcome, and even though some tears were rolling down the corners of his eyes he laughed. 

"I see, another bitch lover, you run a club or something?" 

Benny prepared his fist threatening to punch him again but the guy lifted his hands in mock-surrender and walked towards the door. 

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. I'm also telling dad. Bye Cassie!"

The moment he was gone the tension in the room lowered remarkably, but it wasn't enough for them to calm. Castiel and Dean, back on their feet, instead of taking care of their wounds they were hugging a trembling Jo. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. He’s gone now, I’m fine” 

Still shaking and pale as a ghost it looked like she was reassuring herself while instead of the others. Jo was led to the sofa, cocooned by her brother and brother in law, both of them holding her hands and giving her what comfort they could. Benny went with them, shaking his hand a little to relieve the pain in his knuckles sure the guy's nose was broken (he heard the bones cracking, so his pain was very welcomed) “So, who was the prick?” 

They flinched a little at his question until Castiel lifted his head a little. "Um... That was Zachariah…he’s uh... he's my brother" The angel was a bit off but Benny couldn’t blame him, his brother was an asshole. A dangerous one.

“Are you alright?" Dean, still bleeding, pointed at his hand.

“Yeah, it’s not my blood” Benny smirked, wiping his hand with his shirt and showing him. He knew the angels were still far from cool-headed but he just had to know. “Sorry to ask, and you don’t have to say anything if you don’t feel like it but, what the hell was that? I mean, brother or not he had no qualms on hurting the three of you… You’re good people…”

And the three of them looked at each other before saying anything but ultimately zeroed on Jo, like if she was the one owning the answers. And it was weird, she looked so small sitting in between them, but she sighed, squared her shoulders and looked at him in the eyes before speaking. “It’s what I was trying to tell you earlier... Castiel’s family doesn’t like us very much because… because we were his slaves before he took us with him and left them... Benny I’m a… I’m a slave” 

Her voice quivered at the end but the message reached him loud and clear. And that… that was something he wasn’t expecting, like at all. Benny’s head was spinning as he was trying to understand what was going on. It made sense now why he never knew her last name, she doesn’t have one... but the way she dressed and talked... and he knew she could read and write, she was smart, and beautiful, and kind, and… and she was a slave? But he met their other slaves, and she wasn’t like them, and they showed her respect, almost like they would to the lady of the house…

Oh fuck…

On one of his trips he met a 'companion' once, which he learnt was a prettier word to describe a sex slave who could play music and recite poetry. Was she something like that?

_ "I bet you couldn’t choose which pussy you liked better..." _

Did Castiel actually married Dean and kept her too for himself as a side dish? Benny was feeling sick just thinking about it but he needed to know. “So you own her… is she… are you his too, Jo?” The demon feared to find some truth in Zachariah’s words but as he was about to sink in desperation Castiel spoke up hurriedly. 

“No, it’s not like that. I had to take them with me when I left, they’re more family to me than that assbutt you punched. I love Dean, and by marrying him I gave him freedom, but I can’t give her that too. She’s my sister in law, I gave her that status, that’s all I can do for her. Nominally Jo’s a slave, but she would be free if we could find a way” 

Benny breathed out, slowly taking all in. The room was silent, and though it was perceived way too different than before, it was somewhat tense. Benny's head kept spinning, slower but still spinning. “You were about to tell me this earlier, right?”

Jo just nodded her answer, she had her eyes glued to her hands intertwined with Dean’s. Dean was looking at him though, his eyes were serious. “Benny, you do understand why we didn’t tell you earlier, do you?”

“… yes, I think I do” And, surprisingly, he did. Clarity was engulfing him now. She was right on keeping that a secret, she didn’t know if he could be trusted, people like the bastard whose nose he broke earlier were everywhere. And she had never deceived him, from the very first time she even asked if it was alright for him to share a meal with a slave, she respected him enough to ask him that. And about what happened at the greenhouse, she wasn't at fault, he was the one making the first move, he kissed her, and after that little transgression she tried to tell him the truth.

Owen knocked the already open door and shyly asked if he could begin to clean up a bit, and that sort of shook them all up. Benny still had a lot to think about, he was sure her secret didn’t affect the way he felt about her but, yeah, he surely needed some alone time to think things through. He said his goodbyes and left.

And he mulled over it through the night, she being a slave changed nothing, he loved her the same... Oh, fuck, yeah, it was way more than some infatuation, he wasn't kidding anyone, he loved her, and was sure that if he was given the chance to know her better he could love her even more... And he knew she at least cared for him, the way she tried to explain herself, to give him all the facts right after that sweet kiss they shared was proof enough... 

Jo was pure, sweet, kind, and though she could be after him like so many were before, even having the huge incentive of obtaining freedom if she 'landed' him, it wasn't in her nature to do it. He could be himself with her, knowing that whatever affection she chose to give him would be genuine. Which was another thing he cherished about it all, now he didn't need to be a rich aristocrat to try something with her, being a demon was enough, if things were to get serious between them his last name could be the most precious gift he could give her.

 


	91. The best and the worst

Sam heard some of the commotion, but he only learnt what happened when they brought him his dinner. Krissy started to explain, but she changed the subject the moment she noticed he was getting worked up. Sam’s mind, of course, went to the moment his childhood ended and couldn’t help to fear for his brother’s wellbeing, he knew first hand what an angry bigoted mob was capable of and asked to see Dean.

Castiel went with him as well the moment Krissy came to fetch Dean, he was aware of what was going on on both siblings heads at the moment so, despite he was a bit shaky too, he was trying to comfort them. They talked for a while, but Sam, though still preoccupied, was unable to remain awake, so they retired for the night after seeing him doze.

Dean and Castiel were getting to bed when Jo knocked on the door. Castiel understood her as well, it was being a hard day for all of them to endure and was sure she needed help to see it through. She was already on her nightgown so she just climbed to their bed when they invited her in, physical comfort made everything easier on the soul. Cas had a flashback to their shared nights at the manor, which wasn't odd given that they were discussing something his brother had done, only this time he was stronger and more capable to deal with it. Jo was a bit down, she feared Benny would never come back, or worse, she could be publicly punished if he ever decided to tell on her. 

"That's never going to happen," said Castiel, carding a hand through her hair, like he had seen Dean do so many times before. "Benny cares for you, anyone can see that so, even if he decided he wants to cut your friendship..." and she winced at his words, but he kept on going, regretting perhaps the phrasing but still sure of what he was saying. "I'm sure he won't do something to hurt you deliberately" (and besides, if the demon even hinted at doing something against his family Castiel knew there was little he wouldn't do to protect them...)    

They talked, and talked, and shared some laughs, and finally succumbed to sleep, the three of them tangled on each other because that night they weren’t giving up on each other's company.    

Jo woke up next morning with Dean’s head under her chin and his arms wrapped around her waist, but that wasn’t it, Cas had his face buried on Dean’s hair and his arm was over the one holding her. She smiled and again, as she did on a regular basis, thanked the gods for her family. She was well rested considering they had stayed up till really late the night before mulling on everything that happened. Castiel’s family was a big bag of dicks, she could see the bruise forming on Dean’s face and the one on Cas', and couldn’t help the memory of how disgusting it was to endure the sniffing of her hair, but they were stronger now, and they were together, they could take whatever they had on store for them.

She hoped with all her heart Benny won’t be another casualty on their apparently never-ending fight against Cas’ family, because she really liked him but, and Cas and Dean were right, if whatever feelings Benny harbored for her were strong enough, then he surely could bypass the fact she was a slave. Cas said it might take him a while, it wasn’t easy to go against everything you’re taught since you’re born, but once you see the truth standing in front of you, then everything makes sense and you’re free to love. Jo laughed a bit internally remembering the blush on Dean’s face when Cas was saying those things, how enthralled he was on is words, her brother was a sap for his husband...

She squirmed a bit and managed to get out of bed without disturbing the two sleeping men and went to her room to get ready for the day. On her way there she met Aiden and Matty carrying Sam’s breakfast, which meant it was later than she thought, so turned on her heels to wake up the others, they all had things to do that morning.

Sam made sure to get downstairs before the lesson started so he wouldn’t be a distraction for anyone. That morning, however, he was the first one at the study, closely followed by the young slaves, then the trio with Jo setting a quick breakfast for the sleepy heads. He thought of how odd it was to hear them apologizing to the kids for their tardiness before getting to the lesson, he couldn’t remember a master ever apologizing to him, maybe Master Robert once or twice, but that was it. Sam sat quietly on the sofa listening to the class and enjoying the peace that it brought him. Even though his body ached with every breath he took Sam wanted to be there once more, hear that voice once more. He ended up falling asleep but they knew he wasn’t at his best so no one bothered him. 

After breakfast Jo cleared the table and took the tray to the kitchen helped by Cas, then she went into the conservatory to prepare some plants Dr. Ephraim would be collecting on the evening. Cas was on his way upstairs so he was the one closer to the front door when the doorbell rang and, knowing everyone else was busy he just went there and answered. It was Benny.

“Good morning Benny” Cas stepped aside to let the demon in. Benny accepted and walked inside, he was scratching the back of his neck, visibly nervous, and stayed silent by his side. When the silence lasted a bit too much Cas decided to break it. “Are you coming to see Jo?”

The demon looked at him, eyes wide and begging. “Yes… no… I don’t know” Benny sighed. “Maybe I need to talk with you first?”

Cas tilted his head a bit, like considering the request, whatever it was he needed to discuss with him (and he had a good idea of what it could be) surely would take some time. “I have work to do, come with me and we can chat while I paint” Benny nodded so they went to the atelier making the stairs in utter silence. Cas remembered when he was on Benny’s place, he was confused and Gabriel was the one who helped him clear his head, so he understood. “So you came to see me?” Cas asked casually as he approached his worktable and started to set his supplies in order. 

Benny followed him, sat on a bench by the table and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know Cas, this is all new to me, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now”

“What do you mean?” Castiel knew exactly what he meant, he was just sweating the demon a bit. 

Benny looked at him with a mix of despair and annoyance on his eyes. “I mean Jo. I want to ask her out, I was going to do it yesterday when we kissed… but then it all happened and I don’t know what to do now. Do I need to get your permission first? Do I have to buy her… God, that sounds awful… what… how…?”

Cas nodded and smiled softly. “She’s not for sale, not unless you’re planning on marrying her” And he knew he was being blunt but Benny blushed slightly so Cas, pleased with the reaction, continued. “And you don’t need my permission, she’s the one whose answer matter. You should ask her out, and if she accepts you could take her for a walk in the park, or something” Benny was nodding, following every word he was saying so Cas felt a bit cocky. “And then, after sauntering the park for a while you will bring her back home at a respectable time. And if you so much as think about hurting a hair of her delicate head you should know she has two brothers who care deeply about her and won’t let it pass”    

Benny then locked eyes with Cas, he wanted the message to reach the angel loud and clear. “I have nothing but the best intentions towards Jo, I could never hurt her but, if I ever do, you have my permission to kick my ass six ways to Sunday. Thank you for your help, I would like to talk to her now, where is she?”

\---   ---   ---

A couple of hours later Jo went to the study for three reasons. One was to inform Dean that the mystery tree was a Gwen, it gave fruits called avocados which were good with lemon and tomatoes and…

“Jo, I’m busy”

“Alright. Me and Benny are having a date later on the evening!”

That, of course, made Dean jump from his chair and hug her tightly, he hoped she could be as happy as he was with his angel. They were giggling like little girls, he wanted to know the details and she wanted to tell him everything, but the third reason of why she was at the study made itself present, it was almost lunchtime and Sam needed his medicine, something evident as the man started to whimper a little on his sleep till he woke up on a really bad coughing fit.

It wasn’t pretty, Sam covered his mouth but blood was dripping between his fingers.

Reality was closing on Dean, there was no way Sammy was getting better, no matter how much medicine they were giving him the doctor was right, there was nothing that could be done. Dean was late, he found his brother but it was too late, if only he had done it sooner perhaps Sammy wouldn't be in this predicament but no, he was distracted with assignments, and learning, and love and... and he was about to sink in self-depreciation and guilt but Jo snapped him out of it when she asked his help to get him back into his bed. Dean did as told, direct orders were always effective on him when he needed to get a grip on himself. He carried his little brother in his arms upstairs, first to the bathroom where he could rinse the blood off his mouth, then to the bed where he was comfortably held by pillows and blankets. Sam thanked them for everything they were doing but Dean’s eyes swelled with tears that rolled down his cheeks, silently at first but louder as the little sobs built into whimpering and wallowing. He was pleading his brother for forgiveness for his delay on finding him.

Sam was at a loss for words, he didn’t know what to do with the weeping man by his side, Dean was mourning him, something Sam had already done for himself some time ago. Dean’s eyes shone brighter when he cried, the tears reflected light differently, and Sam’s foggy mind got a bit lost when, for a moment, couldn’t discern whose eyes he was looking at till it became clear again what was going on. “You have mom’s eyes”

Dean didn’t expect to hear that, he was exhausted, drained out and sad beyond comprehension, but those words reached him instantly and, confused as he was, a small smile crept onto his lips. “W-What?”

“Mom’s eyes, you have them, they’re beautiful” 

Dean smiled through his tears, a weird, twisted grin that couldn't be either completely happy nor sad. "Sammy... thank you... please..."

Sam shook his head slightly and sighed, he was exhausted too but he couldn’t leave his brother crying like that, it wasn’t good for neither of them. “Dean, I am going to die, soon, and there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it”

A new wave of sadness washed over Dean, the little composure he had regained was completely lost at the statement. Dean was crying for the brother he was losing, the present and the past one. He was crying for the stories they would never share, the good and the bad ones. He was crying for the unfairness of a life that didn’t allow him to live out their love for each other, because he was sure Sammy wouldn’t be sick like that if they had a chance at staying together. And he was crying because, of course, he could have done more to help, he just wasn’t bright enough, or fast enough, or just… enough. “I’m sorry Sammy! I’m sorry I couldn’t get you earlier, I’m sorry!”

“Please don’t cry” Sam rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder, he wanted to squeeze it but he was too weak to do it so he patted it instead. He needed his brother’s undivided attention, there was a plain and simple message he wanted to give him. “Dean you already gave me so much more than I could have ever hoped for, I’m already living on borrowed time, I should be dead by now but I got to see you again, and see you’re happy with your life, and that you became someone important" Sam smiled as brightly as he could, Dean was looking at him, his eyes green and red and shiny but fixed in him. "And this, you gave me the chance to see the sun shining in the sky once more, I was probably gonna die in a cold, dark basement but instead I get a comfy bed, and a window, and you by my side. Dean, please, you did good”  

“I can’t let you go, I just got you back!” Dean’s voice was small but his crying had stopped almost entirely, later he could grieve some more, now it wasn't the time. 

Sam smiled tiredly. “It’s the natural order Dean, I’m not healthy, my body is ready to let go, to give up and I can’t say I’m not looking forward to it. I wish I could stay much longer but I have accepted that’s not happening, and it’s time for you to accept it too”

“No Sammy” 

There he was, his stubborn older brother was there exactly like he remembered him. Sam smiled and looked out the window, the sky was clear, just a single, fluffy cloud in sight. “I’m going with mom Dean, and someday you’ll meet us too, hopefully many years from now, and then you can tell us about all the books you’re going to write, and the children you’re going to raise, and what a wonderful life you lived, and mom will bake us a pie and you’ll help her, and…” And Sammy’s voice broke, and he drifted into a peaceful slumber till his chest stopped moving.

And Dean cried. He cried his heart out while still holding Sammy's cooling hand, he cried when Castiel and Jo enveloped him in a soul-crushing hug while the doctor examined the body, and he kept crying when he was led to his bedroom, where he cried until, exhausted as he was, he fell asleep in his tear drenched pillow to keep on crying in his dreams.

 


	92. Disowned

Fate wasn’t done with them yet because, of course, it was not.

Cas was getting out of their bedroom, leaving a just asleep Dean when Katie went to find him, Gabriel was downstairs to see him. Cas walked into the small parlor and greeted his uncle, asking him how on earth he already knew about Sam since Dr. Ephraim had just taken the body away. Gabriel, surprised, expressed his condolences but told him that that wasn’t the reason for his visit. “Cassie, I’m sorry I have to tell you this on a day like this, but I am your lawyer. Your father, he cut you out”

Cas was confused, his father had already done that, last time they saw each other he might as well told him he was dead for his family, those were old news. “I don't understand, what do you mean?”

Gabriel sighed and explained that his father had basically declared him dead as a family member to the bank, he had closed the account where Castiel received his allowance and had changed his will. He had cut him out.

And Cas was still having problems comprehending the information, handling Dean had taken away all his mental energy and he really wasn’t fit to be talking about something that sounded so dreadfully life-changing. “So what, he just took all my money?”

Gabriel read the total confusion and exhaustion in his nephew’s eyes and tried to speak as clearly as possible, understanding that it wasn’t the best day to talk about such legalities. “Yours and Dean’s money is safe, you still have what you had yesterday in the evening, he just won’t be giving you anything else anymore, and when he dies you won’t receive an inheritance like your siblings will”

And it made sense, in a way. “So we’re fine?”

Gabriel nodded, his eyes softening. “Yes, you’re fine” He knew they should address the subject some more for the technicalities, but seeing Cas was breathing out in relief was enough at the moment. 

“Good. I’m going to eat something and then I’m going to bed Gabe, it’s been a long day. Please come back tomorrow and explain it to me again, today... I just can’t” Cas hugged him and went to the kitchen, his uncle knew his way out and he really was too hungry to do anything else.

Jo and Benny were there, quietly sharing a cup of tea with the rest of the slaves so Cas joined them. He had a sandwich and some warm milk Daisy offered him, thanked Jo for taking care of the arrangements with the doctor and went back to his room. It was still early but he was out like a light the moment his head touched the pillow. 

He slept for a few hours until he suddenly woke up and wasn’t able to sleep again, even when it was the middle of the night. Dean’s head was over his chest so he kissed his hair without moving much, he didn’t want to wake him up too, at least one of them could still have a good night of sleep.  

So he was disowned. It was real now, his family actually didn’t give a crap about him anymore.

Cas had rebelled, moved away, married the boy he wasn’t supposed to, became a self-made coveted artist, and all of this he did without caring what his family had to say about it, and he was doing fine so why was it bothering him that much? Could it be because, maybe, deep down, he was still the little boy waiting for his daddy to ruffle his hair and tell him he was loved? Daddy’s attention whore? Maybe, his gentle heart had always been waiting for those assbutts to be there for him.

And now, well, now that wasn’t going to happen, ever, so it was natural for Cas to be more than a little upset about it. He was officially dead for his family, they didn’t care, not one bit anymore. So, unwillingly, Cas cried. He mourned the love that was denied to him, the part of his life he devoted to them, the lost chances at having a bit of a relationship with them. And after some quiet sobbing and realizing he was getting Dean’s hair wet he stopped, just like he had started before, except this time he stopped for good. That was it, he won’t be crying for them anymore, they weren’t worth it. Cas kissed his husband’s hair and relaxed on his bed. Gabriel said it was all right, he was explaining him again later exactly what was going on but he said they were fine so that was it.

The room was slowly tinting grey with the early morning light so he got up, took a shower and went downstairs to have some coffee, then he decided he wanted to work for a while until Dean would need him again, he was going to be useful and loving to his family, his real family.

Gabriel was there at the atelier a few hours later, it was still early in the day but they had business to attend. Gabriel explained everything Cas needed to know, which wasn’t much as he was an economically independent adult. The allowance money wasn’t much compared to the incomes they had from Dean’s job and his art, so the disowning wasn’t a matter of money as it was a power play his father was attempting. It was a sort of ‘social shaming’ thing but, luckily, and Gabriel knew it, it meant nothing to Cas. 

Castiel carefully listened till his uncle was done and then, after considering the situation for a whole two minutes he said “Fuck this shit, I don’t have time for their crap right now” and he kept on painting. He had paused momentarily to pay attention to his uncle but he resumed right after his remark. 

Gabriel stayed silent giving Cas some time to reconsider his situation some more but, as the minutes went by he just sighed and stood up. “Well Cassie, I must say that’s a more collected reaction than what I was expecting, but I see you’re being very mature about it. I’m proud of you”

Cas stopped what he was doing and turned to go and hug his uncle before he left. He was sure now, he had never needed those assbutts and now he wouldn’t have to worry about them ever again.  


	93. Peace

Sam was a slave so he had to be cremated, that was the legal procedure, but Cas requested to keep his ashes so Dr. Ephraim delivered them at home a few days later. Dean buried the small cardboard box containing them under a beautiful tree in their garden and marked the place with a small flat stone with Sam’s name engraved on it.

The somewhat funeral was held afterwards, Gabriel, Kali, Benny and even Joshua were present for Dean, to remind him he had a family and he was loved. Even the slaves requested to be there for him.

It took Dean a week or so to be on his way back to his old self, only this time he was… lighter. Castiel noticed, Jo noticed, everybody noticed how Dean’s smiles were purer, how his eyes shone brighter, how his soul was stronger. 

Getting Sammy back was his life mission, and losing him after such little time was a hard blow for him but he was coping, he was letting go. He had his closure, Sammy wasn't lost anymore, he was with mom and his loved ones, and he lived in the memory of those who had the chance to cross his path, and the last reminder of his presence was that stone under the tree so no one would forget him. Through his quest to find him he had learnt that Death wasn’t a permanent goodbye, he knew that well by now so Dean was at peace, he thought it would never happen but he finally was at peace.   

 

Fin


	94. Epilogue

"No Cas, you could get hurt if you do it like that" Dean took the knife from his husband's hands and, once more, showed him how to do it. Cas nodded and tried again, successfully peeling his apple without stabbing himself. When he was done he smiled proudly, just three more and he would have enough for the filling. Dean handed him another apple and took one himself, deftly peeling and cutting that and the others in the time it took Cas to peel the one he was holding. 

It surely took them a while but they were on their way to bake the perfect pie.

Cas being disowned was never a matter of money, it was all about power, about public shaming. It was out now for everyone to see, the Novak kid had run away from home to marry a nerdy slave!

Outrageous!

Isn’t it?

Well, those who wanted to badmouth them rejoiced on the news, gossip spread like the plague and soon there was not a single soul (or graced being) who wasn’t aware of the transgression. They were the talk of the town, the hottest scandal… for like a week. Maybe even less.

Yes, apparently an artist (who by definition is entitled to some eccentricities) marrying a nerdy slave wasn’t that spicy of a story, so soon the chitchats moved away from them. And besides, the ‘Novak kid’ was known as ‘the Novak kid’ only by those who liked to defame others, by the rest of society he was ‘Castiel N’, the hottest artist in town, maybe one of the best portrayers ever. 

And for ‘the nerdy slave’, well, that part of the rumor wasn’t as complicated as it seemed, Dean’s work was one of the biggest contributions in years to the Council Library so it wasn’t that important if the paper’s author was an illiterate slave or a gifted prince, it was equally celebrated as well, by mostly everyone. There were bigoted colleagues who presented their resignation letter, refusing to work alongside such an inferior creature, but not one eyelash was bated for them, till they could present something as equally brilliant they didn’t have a say in the matter. And they knew it. 

Dean wasn’t aware of many of these things while they were happening, he was too busy getting back on his feet, something made easier by the amounts of love his family gave him. They allowed him time to mourn, and cry, and mope around the house, but they also tried their best to help him feel better in any way they could. Joshua ordered him to take time off work. Gabriel and Kali silently sat by his side for a while sometimes. Jo, who took his place teaching his lessons in the morning, told him all about the progress the kids were making. Benny, who was put up to speed at some point, brought him as a present some rare books he found at his uncle’s library. And Cas, he just was there for him in every way he could, he comforted him, kissed him, talked to him, tried to make him laugh, loved him. And it worked, Dean was slowly getting back to his routine, back to be himself.

Things at the house continued functioning on their own perfectly abnormal way, they all were aware it wasn’t a regular household but they learnt how to ‘play by the rules’ whenever they had an outside guest, and relax when they were among their own. Gabriel at first, like for ten minutes, was shocked when he discovered the slaves were learning to read and write, the lawyer in him reminded them it was illegal... but then, a playful smirk appeared in his face and he started to plan a way to introduce a project to change the law. He was slowly seeing the world in a different way, his nephew had taught him that.

Cas was learning how to make a pie, and Dean was teaching him, proving he was the most patient man on earth as Cas knew next to nothing regarding how to move in a kitchen. But he was learning. 

At the table Katie and Owen were sorting the mail while Matty tried to understand what they were doing. "But how do you know which one goes to master Castiel and which ones to master Dean?"

The boy was curious and Dean wanted to teach him, but only when his sister would agree to, which wouldn’t take too long as she was already explaining the basics. "This letter is called C, it's the first letter on master Castiel's name. See? It looks like a crescent moon" Katie traced the letter with her finger showing her brother the resemblance. "Can you find another one?" Matty tried and did well, and his grin was all gummy and radiant. 

Next to them Benny was reading Dean's book while Jo was sewing a shirt sitting by his side. Their relationship had bloomed rather quickly after Jo’s confession and Sam’s death, as Jo had been there for Dean Benny found a way to be there for her. The demon had joined their lives almost seamlessly and, when he wasn’t at work or out on a date with Jo, he was more often than not at the house, just sharing his time with them.      

Jo discovered it was so much more than friendship what she felt for Benny. Everything was too new for her so she needed her brother’s advice on the matter as he once was on her shoes. Dean helped Jo figure out what her feelings were, and that helped him in return to strengthen his soul. Helping her find her happiness was something he had promised her once and it felt great to fulfill his word.       

"Good. Now slowly raise the rolling pin over the plate and cover it… it's alright if it breaks, don't worry. Now we fix it like this" Dean showed him how to fill a rip in the crust by putting a little dough and smoothening it with his fingers. The pie making lesson was almost over and Cas was beaming when he put the pie in the oven. Dean kissed him softly. "Now we wait"

Krissy and Dean quickly cleaned up the working table while Daisy washed the used utensils, it was almost tea time so she wanted to have everything back on its place as it looked like no one would be leaving the kitchen for a while.

Cas took off his apron, sat in front of Jo and stayed silent for a moment, his gaze fixed on the book the demon was holding. Dean always signed his work as 'Dean N', just like he did for his paintings. And his birthday was arriving.

“A penny for your thoughts?" Dean kissed the top of his head, shaking him out of his inner world.

"We should change our last name" Cas forgot for a moment Dean couldn't read his mind but his slightly lifted eyebrow reminded him of it. "You know how my family disowned us? Well, we should disown them, change our last name and be our own family” And the statement made all the kitchen’s occupants stop whatever they were doing and focus on the angel’s words because they sounded less weird than they should.

“Cas, love, we can do that if that’s what you want, I’ve never had a last name till you gave me yours, and I don’t care which one is it as long as we share it” Dean kissed him softly on his lips, his angel never stopped amazing him.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Benny said, openly joining the conversation like the rest had. 

Cas pulled Dean down to sit him on his lap, kissed his cheek and looked at the demon. “I learnt that a week ago, we received a letter congratulating us on our wedding and Dean on his paper. In the envelope said it was from someone named Alfie but inside we read it really was from Samandriel, he eloped to get married to someone his father didn’t approve of and changed his name to remain hidden from him.  So, if he was able to do it, we surely can do it as well”

“What are we doing?” Gabriel entered the kitchen followed by Krissy and sat at the table facing his nephew. Dean told him about Castiel’s idea and asked if it was possible. The older angel scratched his chin for a moment and said it could be done, it would require some paperwork but if he wanted to do it he would help him with it. Castiel thanked his uncle, noticing how his mouth was watering with the delicious sweet and cinnamon-y smell on the air.

“So, have you thought of what name you’ll like?” Dean asked his husband, he really didn’t mind much but was curious as it would be his name too. The angel said he hadn’t really thought about it but, as both of them signed their work using only their initial it should be one that started with a similar letter so it won’t be much of a difference for those following their work.

Again there was silence on the kitchen, the reasoning wasn’t bad. The kettle started to whistle and Daisy prepared the teapot while Krissy and Matty were setting the china over the table. Katie and Owen took the mail away to the study and the atelier for it to be opened later. Jo put the needles, thread, and buttons on the sewing box, kissed her demon distracting him from his reading, and went to put those things away to make place for the tea service.   

“Time to check on the pie” Dean got off Cas’ legs and put on an oven glove. Cas followed him but stayed away till Dean placed the perfectly golden pastry over the countertop.

“You do know you own a dining room, a parlor, a solarium and many other places you could be having tea right now, do you?” Kali walked in and chided them like she always did whenever she caught them doing something ‘improper’, but still sat by her husband’s side and joined the conversation. 

Aiden walked in from the mudroom drying his freshly washed hands with a towel, he stopped dead for a moment when realizing everybody was at the kitchen but shook himself out and sat at the table to have tea with the rest. Both Daisy and he were the oldest so it was always a bit of a shock for hem to share the table with the masters, but they made the effort to get used to it.

“You know, Milton is a beautiful last name, and it’s already yours too” Gabriel offered, Cas was like his son and it’ll be an honor for him if he took his name, but he loved him just the same if he didn’t.

Cas perked up at that but dismissed it. “Nah, if I took on Milton it’ll be more or less the same. It doesn’t have to be N or M, it could start with A or W, their shape is similar”   

“I once sailed with a man named Ackles, his ship was the biggest I’ve ever seen… anyway, that’s a nice sounding name, I guess” Benny made his input while closing the book he was reading. Dean tried the name for a moment but he wasn’t totally convinced, and neither Castiel by the way he scrunched his nose for a moment.

Kali tapped her lower lip with her fingertip, she liked the idea of the lovebirds changing their name but, if they were going to do it, then they needed to go big. “Maybe something a bit more… outstanding, something like Walton or Winchester”

The husbands' faces lighted up at that, it was a nice suggestion but before they could say something Jo, pensively, spoke out loud. “Castiel and Dean Winchester. I like the sound of that”  

Toast, jam, butter, buns and rolls, some cucumber sandwiches (because Benny didn’t have such a sweet tooth as Gabriel) milk, sugar, tea and the star of the evening, Cas’ apple pie. It wasn’t perfect, as nothing ever was, but they were together, and they loved each other and, surrounded by family and friends they were free to be themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying till the end, I hope you've enjoyed it :)
> 
> It was my first fic, sorry if I had a few grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta (I wasn't sure how to ask for someone to do that)
> 
> I'll appreciate knowing what you think, so feel free to leave comments or PM. I left out a few chapters that I posted in another fic: "Director’s cut: Free to be you and me"
> 
> Anyway, see you soon
> 
> Mora
> 
> Update July 26, 2018: it was bugging me so I corrected some grammar mistakes, it's not perfect but it got better. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
